Frozen Memories - 1-8 Bridge
by Xeir Zith
Summary: Hidden Past - Back Cover. Hidden Past remake! This is entirely overhauled with missing dialog added to inital scenes with expansions and spelling fixes to the original writing from Hidden Past. In Bridge we see exactly what happens between Frozen Memories and War of the North - Frozen Memories. Xeir dreams and Elsa lives in a simulated city. Light works, Jarius writes Xeir sleeps
1. Elsa Eight Days: 1st Day

Frozen Memories 1-8 Bridge

Hidden Past – Back Cover

_Power Corrupts..._

_Absolute Power Corrupts..._

_Absolutely_

The water lapped at the edge of the sand, a gentle continous sound of water on sandy beach. The sun hung low in the western sky and steadily fell away as a rock was the place of rest for a cloaked hooded figure that sat upon it.

A portal of purple and black swirled into reality. And a figure dressed similar to the cloaked stranger sitting upon the rock stepped into view. The figure stepped closer and the one seated began to speak. "You have arrived"

"I've been to see them" The hooded stranger said, their voice deep and thoughtful, clearly female, never standing or moving from their place upon the rock which they sat. "They look a lot like you"

The hooded newcomer at first said nothing, then wordlessly asked a question. To which the seated one replied. "Now is our chance. We must make amends for all of the wrongs." Another silent unasked question. "I have a plan. Fetch them all. It is time in their dreams."

Finally the cloaked newcomer asked a third question "Who I am does not matter. I am one who remains, one who once was. The one who...is ? It does not matter now. What matters is the time we have." A fourth unasked question. "Yes. I will need your help in this venture."

The sun set, and a portal opened, it was time for them to begin.

Elsa – Eight Days

The First Day

**23 May 1969**

**Hindaravag Bandit hideout**

**Dawn**

The thunder roiled across the sky as lightning seared the heavens brightly with light and power. But it did not bother Taryl, the Bandit Chief, known as the Bandit King; Taryl cared less for the rain and honestly cared very little for snow and ice. Which happened at times quite frequently recently in previous six or so years. No it did not vex him th slightest. What did was the two people before him. So easily had they walked into his campment. His kingdom. Not many did just that so freely.

"You two lovebirds lost ?" The Bandit King asked in a no nonsense tone.

"As a matter of fact; no, we're not lost. We found who we sought. Haven't we ?" Kethend then said, turning her silver eyes to the 'man' next to her.

The 'man' blinked, his eyes flashing red for a second. "Yes...we've found him." He said softly, his voice deep, threatening, and echoed by a million screams. "Bandit King Taryl, we require your assistance." he said.

Of course, none but Kethend knew that this 'man' was the legendary Draco, King of the Shadows, but all would soon learn to fear his name again...soon.

"That we do" Kethend said, removing from her shoulder a silver sack.

Taryl looked somewhat alarmed, but it passed as quickly as it came. "You seek help from the Bandit King ? I have a price you know"

"And we have the means of what are to do within this sack." Kethend removed two bottles, no larger than a common baby feeding bottle. "Selective memory potions. Brewed with the intent of forgetting everything but name, but for this one, Everything but name, and her magic, will be forgotten"

Taryl looked between them, a red bottle and a silver bottle he had been shown and told what to do with. "You want me to go after a magical creature ? Are you crazy ?"

"No, We want you to help us teach the Queen of Arendelle, Idun, a lesson she will never forget. Your payment, should the job be completed and the children delivered to their destination; is your wieght twice, in gems of your choice." That got his attention. "Are we agreed ?"

"You want to kidnap the Crown Princess, and her sister, What's in it for me ?"

"Arendelle Castle; and everything inside, if the job is done right, Idun and her husband will have been gone searching for their children, by that time, the castle will be empty of guardsmen." Kethend said. she had thought it all out carefully, planned it even, insofar as creating the potions. The intent to erase the girls memories, leaving only their names and that they were sisters. And that one of them had ice magic.

Taryl liked that idea. "Very well, agreed. When do we begin this... venture ?" He asked.

"Immediately." Draco answered his question; his tone serious, and dark, as usual. "Pack up and leave immediately; time is of the utmost importance." he spoke, blinking slowly, his dark glowing red eyes making some lesser bandits begin to tremble "If you fail, there will be nothing for you in life; only in death." He spoke without regard for their lives. "If you fail, or hesitate in the slightest, I will personally see an end to everything." He spoke with an air of authority that overwhelmed the Bandit King, and most likely angered him.

"My Queen..." he said dismissively, abruptly turning and beginning to walk, his black overcoat flaring out as he turned in the wind, revealing nothing but a black mass underneath it taking the shape of legs.

Taryl smiled, though the mans words did sting his pride he smiled, the sooner the better ey ? Perfect! From what he understood, the King and Queen of Arednelle were planning to go, with their girls, to Carona to see family. And a storm was brewing on the sea during their return! Which made things easier, all he had to do was have his men stationed aboard their ship; as part of the crew on the return trip. It was perfect! But at the words of 'my queen' he looked closed at the silver dressed bright haired woman in his audience as the rain began to fall lightly. This woman was a queen ? He thought carefully, this would work nicely.

With the king and queen of Arendelle so focused on finding their missing children, the castles stores ripe for the taking. He stood from his throne and began giving orders to his men. His ship was to be readied for sailing. and soon, soon he'd have what he wanted. He'd be a true Bandit King!

Kethend smiled, her silver eyes never blinking as she turned in time with Draco, her King, and matched step with him as they left the bandit King and his troupe. _"If they do not fill the bill, or are waylaid upon the task before them, you have my glad permission to eliminate this campment but we must wait until word of the children being removed from their parents reaches us to move further."_ She said in Draconian to her beloved friend.

Draco looked at Kethend, an arrogant smirk on his face. _"Permission or not, I was going to destroy this encampment anyway."_ he replied simply. _"But, having permission makes it all the more enjoyable, I suppose."_ he shrugged softly as he continued to walk. As they walked, trees died, and turned black with Shadow, but only the oldest and strongest trees; Draco wanted to weaken the land before he decided to destroy.

Kethend smiled. _"I do not want Idun to be aware of our actions until it is too late. Has Podisiano been informed ? You know how that water drake loves making storms, this troupe, as sorry as it is, will need the proper cover to remain unseen in the stormy darkness upon the sea"_ By that point they had reached their carraige and made to depart

Draco seemed to hiss lightly at the mention of the Water Drake. _"Indeed he has, though the idiot may over do it, I fear. He seemed much to energetic when I spoke with him about this plan of yours."_ he sighed, yawning as he entered the carriage with a glance to the Driver As soon as the carriage was moving, Draco leaned back in his seat. _"I do enjoy these human forms, Kethend. They are very conveinient."_ he spoke softly now; perhaps he was relaxed ? It wouldnt be the first time Kethend had seen him this relaxed, and certainly it wouldn't be the last. It's just that he usually didn't relax until he was fast asleep, where his body could rest instead of moving around and plotting various "kill everything and laugh" schemes.

Kethend smiled and formed a steeple wit her fingers as the shadowy driver got the carriage into motion soundlessly, _"Good, I do hope the impression that nothing was to be destroyed be it ships or lives was properly applied, I'd hate to see this plan fall apart because of his eagerness"_ She had been planning on usurping Idun, and her husband Adairon, for nearly nine years, plotting carefully every single step. And now, was the perfect time to strike, before they could name their Crown Princess, their eldest daughter, Xeir, as the heir later that year. But sadly things were moved up a notch as Idun bucked tradition and announced instead on the Crown Princess' birthday, the Winter Solstice, that she was the Heir to the kingdom. Which then accelerated the Silver Dragons plans greatly.

The plan called for the girls to be disposed of, or taken captive, their memories lost completely thanks to the selective memory potions she had created. Both girls would forget their parents, their background, their royal linage; and remember only their names, and the fact that the elder of the two, Elsa, had ice magic. the plan also called for the annual trip to Carona to the southeast across the sea. Hence why Podisiano had been... conscripted... oh it was such a mean word, asked, Podisiano was asked, Kethend figured, it sounded so much better. the Water Drake was asked, to create a storm; a storm that would provide cover for the Bandit King, Taryl, and his men to transfer the two girls to their ship from their parents own ship. hopefully that sleeping potion could be applied a the same time of the memory potions.

Finally aftere long moments Kethend snickered _"The Bandit King... what a perfect foil! He wont get his prize, have one of the shadows under us to act as part of his own crew, I've got to improvise the plan a bit, Idun is more resourceful thanks to her dratted Court Wizards, those healers wont stop. Iwant the Bandit King waylaid, away from Arendelle, and away from Carona._" She produced a map and lit with a shard of silver glass, the inside of the carraige as the rain hammered the carrage. "_Let me see here... ah yes... Scala ad Caelum ?... or perhaps Radiant Garden... where to waylay him with the least of troubles arising..._"

Draco merely laughed darkly as he stretched out his arms and sat up straight, his eyes flashing red a few times as he sent out a few shadows to act as part of the crew of the Bandit King. _"Scala ad Caelum would be most ideal."_ Draco spoke up calmly. "They're neutral, and have a zero tolerance policy for bandits of any kind. As soon as the poor bastard makes port, he'll be beaten to a pulp. If we're lucky, he'll even be killed" Draco laughed again, his fist into his open palm to emphasize his point. _"Of course...that may pose a problem later; the children being in Scala ad Caelum. They are highly skilled there."_ Draco mused to himself carefully.

_"But with their memory loss, and no word to Scala ad Caelum given of the childrens disappearance..."_ Kethend laughed darkly, a soft hissing laugh; _"Yes, Scala ad Caelum has no toloernce for bandits of any kind, even those that seek to buy weapons from them. hence why they become bandits. Yes, it is perfect! The children will only know their names; and that the elder of the two has powerful light magic; anyone that adopts them will have them as their kids, cut off from the royal tree so to speak"_

She made the map disappear from the carraige in a spark of light _"Idun wont know what hit her family! By the end of next week, she will be broken hearted and searching! And the Bandit King..."_ She snickered darkly again _"Will be to blame, he will fall at Scala ad Caelum, his ship dismantled, and if the children are rescued there; the ship will be scattered at sea. Destroyed in the storm"_ It was clear that Kethend had thought this through so carefully, so expertly. every single moment had been carefully planned and replanned, and then planned third and fourth time before being entirely replanned anew. She was as giddy as a schoolgirl would have been.

**Three Weeks Later**

**13 June 1969**

**Aveon Sea**

**Midday**

The day was a mostly cloudy one, and mist was beginning to thicken on the sea. It was a good week back to Carona, and a two week journey left to get to Arendelle. Belyrr checked her watch and looked to the sky. Any moment and the rain was to start falling, timing then was of the essence. "You have it ?" This had to be done to the detail. they were given the potions to use on the royals, chosen by the royals themselves, the two 'ladies' were stationed on the ship to care for the princesses. Which played dirctly into the plans of the plan maker and their Master "We cannot screw this up!" Thy might be the highest ranking shadows o their lord, but even then failor meant instant dissolution. And Belyrr wanted promotion, which normally meant freedom and more fun jobs like this.

They were given the potions, three of them one of them a dull grey color; the sleeping potion, the other two, one red, one silver, were for the girls themselves. the sleeping potion was to be given to the family at the right time to 'help them sleep at night during rough waters' At the same time the girls were to be given the memory potions.

Nymeth nodded, smiling. "Of course, Belyrr." she spoke calmly, and without worry. "Our Lord didn't entrust us with this mission if he didn't believe we could do it." she smiled softly. At Belyrr's urgency, she held up a hand to try and put her at ease. "Now, now, relax. We didn't get our rank by screwing up, now did we?" She raised her eyebrows with the question. She sighed softly as she glanced at the potions. "Now then...it's almost time to put this plan into action...shall we ?" She asked, a devillish smirk on her face.

"You have a point Nymeth, you have a point" Belyrr said in reply, an equally devilish smile on her slender face; as Nymeth spoke of the timing, rain began to make its arrival known as droplets of water slapped the top deck they stood upon, in some cases going through them directly. but not touching the two at all. "The rain has started, the seas are not yet rough, come, let us begin!" She lead the way to the main deck one level down. They had been thruogh the Silversparrow carefully, every single shadow they had scouted on the vessel, they knew it by heart.

Belyrr stopped rather suddenly as she spotted the King of Arendelle, Adairon, speaking with the ships captain. Ok, this might not work as intended just yet. The seas had to be rough in order to give the sleeping drought as required, too soon and the plan was blown, too late and the plan was stalled out; the fog helped, somewhat. "Can you send the signal to Masor and Taston ? Or should we wait a bit more for rougher seas ?" Already the ship was starting to rock as they hit rougher waters, but not as rough as they were after.

They needed storm tossed seas, enough to destroy a ship, but the Silversparrow was the greatest ship of the Arendelle navy. 90 meters from pro to stern in length, and 20 meters port to starboard in width; the ship wouldn't go down without a fight. And even then it was heavily armored and even more armed. The rougher the seas the better. Belyrr kept her icy deep red eyes on the King and the captain of the ship as she spoke to her cohort

Nymeth held her hands behind her back to make it look like she was working and not slacking off to the King and Captain. "We need rougher seas. The Plan calls for the... other ship... to be heavily damaged so they have to dock as soon as they can." she said calmly, smiling. She then sighed, leaning forward, putting her hands on the rail of the ship. "Honestly, I do hope we do well...I would love to enjoy scenery like this more often; if only our Master didn't want to destroy it all..." She sighed. Nymeth was a bit of a strange creature; she served a destruction obsessed Master, but she loved only natural beauty; though, she tolerated the destruction of civilization. She viewed it as Nature taking herself back from the grip of the greedy humans. "Yes...more waiting..." she finished softly.

Belyrr raised a 'delicate' eyebrow to her kindred, "If the Master heard you say that..." She murmured sofly, reaching out to steady herself as the ship dipped into a swell and up another wave. Yes, rougher seas they needed. Just rough enough in fact. Kethend had instructed them carefully to set off some explosions in the Silversparrow, to make it look like the Bandit King had tried to attack before fleeing. when in truth he had the girls in his brig; otherwise in the care of Tazton and Masor. Belyrr smiled then, thinking of exactly how the plan was going to play out, the entire transfer was going to go spotless. The crew would be working too hard to keepo the ship from going under, and the royal family, dead to the world through it all. both girls transfered and the two of them ,their guardians, 'asleep' in their bunks through it as well. when in truth, they had moved them to the other vessel.

Nymeth waved dismissively. "Well, he didn't." she said softer than Belyrr. As the rain began to fall harder, she smiled, and went below deck with her fellow Shadow. As they weaved through the corridors of the ship, she took notice of everything immediately after Belyrr did; double checking always helped, and it was why the pair of them were always so successful and high ranked.

The rain started to fall harder, causing Adairon to raise a hand to cover his eyes as he was all but shouting to be heard over the rainfall. It was not yet a maeltsrom type storm as the two Shadows wanted, but this would do fine. Belyrr lead the way down below, the captains quarters were off the rear of the main deck, behind the helm directly; the royals cabin was directly under it. Belyrr inspected the cannons on the side of the ship where their comrades were to pull along side. Three of the ninety cannons were loaded, as planned. She instructed lesser shadows to keep watch for her signal.

She then went to the door that lead to the royals cabin. The Queen was inside, trying to comfort a rather seasick blonde girl who had already thrown up twice, and both times missed the bucket completely. Belyrr had to fight within herself of using her shadows to clean the floor of the technicolor yawn and its reeking scent, and instead called over one of the servants with some washing cloths and a mop to clean the floor instead. Casting a glance to Nymeth, Diamond was somewhere in the room, maybe already asleep; she barely gave off a nod, it was time to mix the drinks, but not yet time to serve them, not until Adairon came into the royals quarters were they to serve the drinks as required.

She caught her partner's nod and smiled, nodding back, and slipping out of view to start mixing the drinks, which would take a good minute or two to do effectively, and then with a time-frame of about ten minutes before they start to lose effectiveness, they had to be ingested fast after being made. The potions meant for the girls did not require all that much mixing, and would be effective immediately after mixture. Which is why Nymeth focused on the sleeping potions for now. She recalled Kethend's words:

_"Silver for the elder of the two; Red for the younger; fail and you will be stripped of your ranks and privileges."_ Kethend had told them, leaving the threat hanging in the air. Nymeth swallowed as she started to mix it all carefully, not wanting to make a mistake at all.

Three minutes later and Adairon arrived, almost drenched he went to the wardrobe room and changed, stopping briefly to see Nymth mixing the sleeping droughts for them as required. Belyrr found Diamond a minute later, half awake, and kind of ill against the beamwork of the ships portside hull. After helping the girl to her mother, and the floor being cleaned up from yet a third technicolor yawn from Xeir, the ship gave a sudden lurch to the right. Which made a weird sound to Beylrrs ears.

The tearing of fabric, She heard a voice cry out as well, that of the elder child, the Crown Princess, crying out for her mother as cloth tore. Beylrr saw in the suddenly dimm light that Xeir had torn the queens dress, and clutched the part she had torn off in a whitenknuckle grip. Belyrr figured to pay it no heed as the cloth in the girls hand seemed to calm her a bit as Adairon came from the wardrobe room area and called them to bed, and also called for the sleeping droughts.

Belyrr smiled in the shadowy light, Now was the time for the sleeping droughts to be given, and with them the memory potions; the timing was now critical. Moving to the portside where one of the cannons were loaded for the firing of the powdershell within, She spotted not far off their target; It was almost time, the Bandit King was almost there. Timing was now critical indeed.

Without a second thought Belyrr reached down and Xeir took hold of her hand, guiding the girl to her mother, Belyrr smiled inwardly. This family, so happy, about to be destroyed, everything was according to plan! Idun took Xeir to bed, the sleeping droughts were effective almost instantly, knocking out the target perfectly, and long enough to not be a hassle. Heck, once the Royals woke, the Bandit King would be long gone. A good day away in fact.

Knocking twice on the frame of the kitchen door, Belyrr went to where a cannon was located. After making sure the cannon was loosed from its anchors she smiled. This was going to be perfect!

As the plan began, Nymeth suddenly came from the shadows, slipping the sleeping potion into the tea of both the Queen and King just before they both sipped; a toast to try and get through the storm. After they took a drink, they slumped down onto the table they sat at, and once the girls were asleep. Nymeth looked to Belyrr. "Its time to move them, now!" she hissed, the shadows in the room quivering slightly.

Belyrr had instructed the shadows to move the Royals to their bed, and as she picked up Xeir, who never let go of the cloth she had torn, Belyrr kicked at the now loosed cannon, it went rolling into the shadows on the starboard side of the vessel, its speed multiplied by the shadows, throwing it hard into the hull, smashing through it, and destroying Xeir's bed in the proccess. Making it seem as if both girls were lost overboard come morning. She then ducked into the shadows as Nymeth did seconds before.

Nymeth picked up Diamond as she slept and walked through the shadow, appearing in the brig of the Bandit King's ship just as he was pulling aside the Silver Sparrow. Masor was standing at the door of the cell, and smirked.

"About time, ladies. I was beginning to worry if you'd make it." He said.

"Silence, Masor." Nymeth hissed as she set Anna down on a bed in the cell they were going to be held in. She turned to Belyrr as she entered with Xeir. "It's time." She said, nodding.

She smiled. And without so much as a nod, cannonfire rang out. Three touts of fire exploded from the portside of the Silversparrow, only one cannon ball however was fired. landing well out of range of the Bandit Kings vessel. Turning to Masor and Taztan "The girls are under your care. They've been given the memory potions, they know only their names and that the blonde one has light magic. Be careful, I tried to take the cloth from the blonde one, but her grip on it, even in sleep, is stronger than our shadowmagic. Treat them well; we'll see you at our Masters Halls to give the report all at once. Good luck."

With that she turned to Nymeth, it was time to go back to the Silversparrow and act as if they were asleep during the storm and brief firefight. Taztan and Masor could take care of the rest of the Bandit Kings vessel as needed. "Shall we take our leave now ?" She asked as she opened a shadowy portal of black and purple swirling energy to return to the Arendelle vessel

Nymeth saw the Arrogance on Masor's face, and frowned. "Do try to remember our Queen's words, Masor, or do you want to be working in the pits again?" she smirked, knowing that she'd trumped him; one of the most arrogant of the Shadow Lord's underlings. She turned to Belyrr, smiling softly. "Yes, we shall. You first this time." She winked. Truely Nymeth didn't fit in among the darker Shadow beings; she loved nature's beauty, was playful, and even went as far as flirting with the shadow King himself; only to be hounded by the Shadow Queen herself. Strange indeed, but that wasn't what was important now. What was important, however, was the mission. And with her mind focused on the objective, she followed Belyrr through the shadow again.

Belyrr smirked, the portal swirled at the cel door, she stepped through it after giving Masor a death glare, screw up the plan and they'd all get sent to the pits. Someplace that Belyrr hated with a passion. Doing all she could to get out of it in the first place to get out and do missions for their Master.

Upon returning to Silversparrow, Belyrr took careful note of where everything was, perfect, the hole in the starboard side had smashed apart the Crown Princesses bed, the cannon and most of the bed with it, had been lost to the sea. Perfect! With a happy yet quiet clap of her shadowy hands, she was close to doing a happy dance but kept herself from doing so, motioning quickly she went to her place of 'resting' and curled up to 'attempt to sleep' like a human. they had to act as if they heard nothing whatsoever.

Nymeth, without a word, went to her bunk, and laid down as well, turning to face the wall and closing one eye so that she looked completely asleep, and unaware of anything going on.

**On the Houdini**

**Vessel of the Bandit King Taryl**

As soon as the two were gone, Taztan turned to Masor, a confused look on his otherwise thin gaunt face, "The fuck was that about with Nymeth ?" He apparently had no idea of how the two rarely got along. which might explain why he was posted with him on that good for nothing soon to be a shipwreck. He hated the thought of the Pits, he'd just gotten out of it himself not two or three missions before! "Why'd she mention the Pits ? Is there something going on I don't know about ?" Taztan might have been a Lesser Shadowling, but even then, able to go out on missions like this made him a big shot among the other Shadows

Masor scoffed at Nymeth's words, and as Taztan stared asking questions, he sighed. "Look, We've hated each other for a long time. And she's high enough up to send my ass to the pits whenever she wants." He explained, shaking his head softly. "I don't know what's up with that woman. I tried being friendly... enough... with her when we first met, but she just never has liked me, and soon I grew to hate her, too." he explained.

He froze as Diamond stirred in her sleep, rolling into a cuddle with Elsa. He smirked. "Dunno why the Master wants these two alive. Wouldn't it make more of an impact to kill them?" He asked, hands in his pockets as he stared at the two children, a murderous intent in his eyes.

"You might be right, but you heard what Nymeth said, any of us screw up this job and its the pits for all of us!" Kethend had been extremely clear with their orders, the Master merely smiled broadly at the silver dragons threats to the foursome when they were given the mission in the first place. "Do you seriously want..." He too froze up when Diamond rolled over, the two girls sleeping soundly. His eyes carefully studied the cloth in the blond ones hand "...If the Master and his Queen want these two alive; who are we to question it ? Come on, I owe you a meal dont I ?" There was a bet among the crew on what their mission on this ship was, and Taztan had lost

He turned from the brig cell door; "Relax, those two aren't going anywhere, besides, when they do wake up, what are they going to say ? 'Hi my name is... whateverthefuckhernameis and this is my sister, who are you where are we ?' They're harmless, besides, that sleeping potion should keep them asleep for hours! By time these two wake up, we'll be at Scala ad Caelum and off the ship to speak to the Master, you can ask him why they're wanted alive and not slain then, alright ?" Taztan was happy he didn't have to work by the clock like Belyrr and Nymeth had to do. They just had to ensure the brig was liviable, which meant actual padded beds anchored to the wall with blankets, and actual food and water, not useless swill the rest of the crew got. He knew however though that Masor would never just up and outright ask why not kill the two kids when they had the chance.

Only thing Taztan could not figure out however was if it was out of fear, or respect to their Master that Masor wouldn't ask such a question

Masor bit his lip till he tasted blood, and then growled. "It better be one hell of a meal you owe me, Taztan." he hissed. He then sighed. "I ain't scared of the girls; our shadows can overpower anyone on this boat if need be, including them. It's the Master I'm scared of, and of Nymeth, to be honest. You do NOT want to see her when her temper flares. I had the unpleasant experience of setting off her temper, and good fuck was I in a lot of pain, add that to the fact that I was in the pits for at least a month for it, and I could hardly move for two months after getting out." he explained carefully. "Shit, practically the whole fucking Legion is scared of Nymeth and Belyrr when they work together; because they do so so well." He growled, shaking his head again.

Taztan smirked. "No wonder you deflated like a lifeboat captains ego when Nymeth mentioned the Pits" He said, he'd had a fun time on that mission for sure. He nodded "Whole lot better then what they're getting for breakfast when they get up! Believe you me, I make a good cook if I do say so myself!" He'd done some fishing, both literally and figurtively, Masor loved a certain kind of fish, and well, Taztan went fishing for it off the stern most of the trip. He was thankful that he did not have to worry of working with either of the Ladies on this mission. Being stuck with Masor was his personal preferance. For two reasons

One, Masor was less prone to breaking him apart when he had a temper

And two; even when Masor had a temper, it was actually not that bad, unless you were near a body of water or high up in the air, then it was problematic; but otherwise it was not that bad

**The next morning**

**14 June 1969**

**Aveon Sea**

**Dawn**

**Aboard the Silversparrow**

Dawn broke with a cry, a frantic cry of "Man overboard!" One of the servants sounded the alarm when they spotted the busted up bed and destroyed cannonade along with the huge gaping hole in the wall where the bed once stood where Xeir, the Crown Princess of Arendelle once sleep. Of course that frantic cry had the lookouts frantically searching the sea around them. the storm had long since passed. It was also the cry that woke up the two 'sisters' that were to take care of the princesses. What in the world was going on ?

"Hey! Crewman, will you pipe it down, I'm trying to sleep here! Last night was rough!" Belyrr said in a agitiated tone, clearly unhappy of being woken up from her charade of faking sleep. Of course it was all to plan. Taryl was long gone with his 'stolen cargo' But what shocked Belyrr into a stone still flinch in her bed was the sudden ear piercing screech from the queen upon seeing the smashed bed that once had Xeir asleep upon it. Trading looks with Nymeth and rolling her eyes, iHere we go, time to act/i Belyrr opened the door and stood in the doorframe. "Your highness, wha... Oh my..." Belyrr stared at the gaping hole in the hull of the Silersparrow where Elsas bed once was.

Nymeth acted tired very well for a being who only needed to sleep once a week, and when she saw the hole in the hull, her eyes widened, and she took a step or two back. "O-oh my god!" She sputtered; her acting spot on. "How...what ?" She seemed genuinely confused at the moment. She took a few steps forward to look through the hole, and saw some scratch marks on the ground. "What could these be from?" She asked, looking to another crewman, who had come to see what had happened.

"You! Figure it out!" she shrieked at the crewman, who promptly scampered off, following the tracks and clearing his throat when he found the empty spot where the canon was. "A cannon loose? Well, who's the idiot who did that?" She screamed incredulously, winking at Belyrr unseen.

Catching the wink Belyrr went to the crewman and checked carefully as she dropped to one knee, spotting severed rope greatly frayed at the end; "Not loosed, the rope was snapped, I thought I felt something in the ship move during the storm, but a cannon ? Those things are anchored to the hull! but something snapped the rope. Perhaps the strength of the storm caused the rope to snap due to the weight of the cannon ?" She said, she herself had done just that, but she acted so well it seemed that the rope had snapped during the storm, she stood and followed the trackmarks to the hole in the hull with her eyes. "The cannon broke loose during the storm... It slid across the deck... and..." She stopped speaking seeing the queen bury her face in the kings chest, weeping. Belyrr had to fight internally to keep from giving away the golden goose by smiling. This was just too good.

The King gave his wife a hug before going to the servant, "Have the lookouts seach around the ship carefully, for anything, or anyone. You two "The king looked to both Shadowling women dead in the eyes. "I want you to search this vessel carefully its possible Xeir is somewhere on this ship, look below, there, a hole under the wall wound" The Shadiowlings nodded and Nymeth went to find a servant to do just that as Belyrr went to the queen, acting as a concerned servantgirl of course, none suspected them, which worked perfectly in their favor. Withdrawing a cloth she handed it to the queen to dry her eyes as Adairon got dressed He was right, when the cannon hit the hull and smashed through it, it produced a gaping hole in the hull side, as well as the decking itself down to the hold.

But then when Nymeth came back something hit her. "W-wait...where's Diamon ? Could she be with Xeir ?" Nymeth asked, looking around. "I mean...they do often share a bed... Oh no..." Inwardly was laughing so hard her inner self was clutching her sides scared her appendix was gonna blow from laughning so hard as more tears came to the eyes of the Queen, but externally, she looked genuinely worried. "Double the search!" She called out to the servant before he left the room fully.

She turned to her sister and sniffled, winking again softly. iNo pits for us, I think!/i she thought with joy. iPromotions, too, probably!/i

Easily catching the wink, though Idun never noticed it. Belyrr herself tried hard as she possibly could not to laugh or even smile at the misery they had created while the King and his wife slept like dead rocks. It was all part of Kethends plan. Have everyone frantic and distrought to the point of stopping the ship to search carefully, searching both the ship and the sea around it for a day or two before continuing home.

Adairon didn't hear as Belyrr stood and scampered to where Diamond normally slept, the bed was empty, unslept in as it was still made, "Empty, unslept in, she must have slept with Xeir because of the rough waters last night." which meant only one thing when she shook her head to her sister. Diamond was never in that bed since two nights before when the porter had set the bed up for last night, but Diamond had slept with Xeir again, wanting to be with her sister because of the rough waters

Well that just made things worse for the Queen seeing Belyrr shake her head, Diamonds bed, unslept in; causing her to cry all the more. Her children, missing at sea. For long moments she sat stone still, tears streaming from her face. Finally, though quietly she started speaking, "Stop the ship." Belyrr caught the words and looked at her as if asking 'what ?' Idun started screaming it as she shot to her feet and darted for the door, "Stop the ship! Stop the ship and search!" Against her better judgement, Idun went to the hole in the hull and looked out. seeing broken pieces of her daughters bed dangling from the hole. tears streaming down her face.

_This can't be happening_

-8-8-8-

Elsas eyes snapped open, she wasnt on a ship at sea, she was in her own bed at home. Asleep. Well she had just woken up at that moment. "Another dream, but this time I was on a ship at sea ?" Why was she having the same dream the last year ? It was summer vacation, and there were only scant things left that she and her sisters and brother could do before the next season started.

Sitting up in bed she opened her window and looked out at the city below. Warforge was a massive white rock city, it stretched as far as the eye could see. Why was she remembering her childhood ? Who were the king and queen in her dream ? Were they really her parents ? Well she was adopted, she and Anna. So why not ? But why dream about her true parents ? None of it made sense to her.

"Elsa!" Called a voice, looking out the window that she had opened she saw her brother and sisters calling to her. "What are you still doing in bed ? Time's wasting!" Mark said, it was true, they only had eight days left!

"I'll be right down!" Elsa called to her brother, Marion went to the weapon rack and picked up her normal twin swords and twirled them a bit, they had planned to do a fort attack. Wirth the four of them sneaking into the fort and attacking Malik and the others within it while unseen by everyone in it. It was a fun session, sneak attacks were always fun. Hard but at the same time quite fun because it gave each kid, teen and child alike, a shot at doing something only they could learn at that age. In this case, infiltrating a fort run by their 'enemies' enabled the training for two things, sneaking and hiding in plain sight, and how to attack a building properly.

Malik had chosen the last week of summer vacation for the teens and kids before the fall sessions began in ther many academies across Caelum as a whole. The last week of summer vacation was to be spent honing skills they'd later need during sessions at various locations across the city.

Elsa got dressed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail of a sort before slipping on a pair of combat boots that laced up to her thighs neatly and tight. The combat gown was a typical outfit design normally used by the younger generations, the outfit was set up of the typical teenager of Scala ad Caelum. A tanktop of either black or white, or even silver or green. Over which went a weapon belt of various designs, most kids their age used a harness that crossed in the front and back and held their armor on their left or right arm as a full gauntlet pattern of their chosen color.

Each kid had armor paired with them, designed on their own. Their teachers helping them design their armor had taught them to follow their hearts when it came to constructing their armor. The designs and color patterns came strictly from the heart of the one making the armor for themselves. And as they grew older and their bodies matured, so too did their armor.

Elsa slipped on her weapon harness. The dark silver crisscross cloth went over her shoulders and came up under her arms. Locking with a locket she had kept since childhood. The cloth within the locket long since faded. But she kept it. She blinked when she saw the locket, it had opened as she put her harness on over her dark gray tanktop. Very briefly she remembered her dream "Was it really just a dream ?" She wondered aloud for a brief moment before refocusing on the present.

The rest of her outfit consisted of a brown corset laced up the sides. Loose fitting trousers belted nicely at the waist with a skirtlike portion of dark broen and green tye dye pattern. Her pants went to just below her knees and were hidden by her combat boots that went to juist above her knees when fully laced nice and tight.

Her bedroom door sprang open. It was Marion. "Are you coming, we only have eight more days to try and actually sneak into the fort, take down its commander and pant our flag, ready ?" The brown haired woman asked. Elsa took in her sisters appearance, long brownblack hair with flecks in places of odd white bits and pieces, their parents had given up on trying to fix it as it was out of their hands according to the local mystics. Elsas own hair was brilliant white. Marion of course thought it made her look cooler.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Elsa replied, but Marion could see she was distracted

"Still having those dreams too ?" Marion asked her.

Elsa nodded. "It felt so real"

"What was it this time ?" Marion wondered

"A ship, two ships. Went to bed on one, woke up on the other. Just like the ship Anna and I came here on" Elsa explained. "But the weird part, was in the dream my name was Xeir."

"Xeir ?" Marion looked at her, a confused look on her face. Elsa simply shrugged. "Not the weirdest name I've heard, though not the oddest either." She smiled, "Anything else ?"

"Yeah, in the dream, Annas name was Diamond and she had silver hair where I had white" Elsa said. She saw Marions reaction. "What is it ?"

"When you said Diamond, something in my head snapped and focused on the name. It feels so familiar to me I cant exactly place it" Marion said

Elsa went thoughtful then said with a nod. "Alright, For now, lets keep this to ourselves, the last thing we need is Mom and Dad worried sick over our mental state because of these dreams" Elsa said, Marion agreed, the two girls went downstairs. In Xeir and Diamonds case, Anna wasnt part of their family. She wasnt in the dream at least either.

"Right, lets go meet up with the others outside!" Marion said. As the two turned to leave the diningroom, their vision swam and both girls collapsed on the floor as darkness filled the space around them, a womans voice echoed within it. "Their hearts are returning. Doubtless they will awaken very soon."

A moment or so later and Marion snapped her eyes open. Briefly seeing stars she got to her feet and rubbed her head. "What a headache" She grumbled rubbing her temple. What just happened ? Marion turned as Elsa struggled to her feet. The woman was ready for their training session sure. But briefly both women had blacked out ?

Anna entered the room and saw them. "Hey, everyone's waiting outside... are you two alright ?" The youngest of their little family asked her elder siblings. Marion was a half year older than Anna. And Elsa was three years older than them both, and Mark a year or so older than Elsa.

Marion waved Anna off "We're alright, I think I missed a step and caught the table on the way down" She said, Anna took it at face value as the truth, But something nagged the young redheaded woman about how her sisters were acting the last year.

Elsa nodded at Marions words, "yeah, I tried to catch you and your head smacked into mine on your way down too." She said giving her own head a rub where her head hit the floor, maybe it was a little too far in terms of stretching the truth, but the story was bought by Anna readily so.

Anna smirked and waved her sisters off. "Whatever, we're outside waiting on you two. Mark is rather bad at waiting, You remember ?" The three of them had to smile, Mark really didnt like it when it came to waiting long for anything. The last year alone proved that well enough when he could barely wait five minutes when told to. Recently, Mark was not a very patient boy even as an adult.

Infact over the last year it had become much more prevailant that Mark hated waiting. When spoken to about it he'd say that he felt things were happening too quickly and wanted a set pace.

"I guess we should see Mark then" Elsa said, the three then left the dining room of the house at a fast walk. The city was massive when outside the house and it allowed the kids and young adults to explore the place in their own time. Nobody knew the center of the city as a whole. And Elsa nor her family had been further than the harbor itself.

Scala ad Caelum was home.

Upon exiting the house to the inner courtyard, the white stone shone bright and clean in the light of the sun far above. The inner court had three neck high walls with small rooftops set upon them. It measured about forty feet by thirty feet in size. The front door was a small covered entry with a well made rooftop and steel and wood lattece door upon it. The four pillars that held up the door gleamed a beautiful dark oak color.

Upon exiting to the street, Elsa saw her brother, Mark, and within other young adults their age and younger. Elsa recognised Malik, their cousin Samuel and the other kids from their sessions every year. "About time" Mark grunted sternly, he wasnt good at being kept waiting over the last few months to a good two or more Seasons.

"Sorry about that, Marion konked out and nearly knocked me out on the way down" Elsa apologised, once more telling the sort of truth to her brother that they told to Anna. The others in their group took it at face value, but Mark merely nodded and kept his mouth shut as he himself knew better, they'd all been having odd dreams recently.

Turning to Malik, Mark said to him. "Alright, they're awake and here. Get the others ready and let them know we're going to do the seige and infiltration today. In meantime, dont tell the others when we'll arrive, only tell them we're coming." Mark had a plan concerning that days raid session. Malik and those with him nodded and left. Of course Samuel smirked as he left giving Elsa and Anna a half smile before heading off, Anna returned it, but Elsa was lost on what it meant.

Anna had planned things too.

Elsa only knew part of the plan, in this case the plan was simply to keep the others in the fort they were going to infiltrate on their toes. But Anna had conmvinced their cousin, Samuel to leave a pair of paths open. One was going to be obvious and well guarded, the other would be secret, and only one of the two paths would be told to those within the fort they were going to infiltrate.

Mark of course planned on sneaking into the fort the obvious way, a supply run. Naturally the kids and adults didnt much worry of checking the wagon directly, only to stop the driver and ask what was in it. It was of course part of training after all, so they didnt have to be thorough when searching, they just had to grill the driver.

Elsa on the other hand with Marion were to sneak in through way of the sewers under the fort and get in through a bathroom vent nice and quiet. Annas plan was to sneak into one of the two ways she and Samuel had dreamed up. Of course things were going to go swimmingly, or not, it all depended on how things went off the start of it all.

"Alright, I'm going to give Malik and the others thirty minutes before we begin our infiltration." Mark said, he went over to a table near their front door of their home, Sacala ad Caelum stretched in all directions as far as the eye could see, each white stonework island in the endless sea had a clockwork device upon its center. And none of them had been off their own island. They had pretty much made it theirs during their childhood years to the present. Mark opened up a small map as did the others. "The sewer entry is here, but I overheard it might be watched, if its not, the entry within the fort to the sewer might be, so be careful. Be watchful" the girls nodded. "There's a delivery not far away headed for the fort as part of training I'll hide in it and get inside. Remember, dont make any noise until I do" Mark said.

It wasnt easy to tell most buildings apart in Scala ad Caelum, yet many that lived there went by street names over buildings and addresses. The white stone was marked with silver and darker gray paving stones to denote roads and walkways. Nobody had a car or horse, there were overhead cable cars that connected the islands though. Along with trains.

The girls nodded. After a quick group hug the four split up. Mark disappearing into a crowd of people and Anna doing similar in the other direction, leaving Elsa and Marion to find the sewer house which wasnt far away.

Mark headed right for the delivery cart and with he crowd of people walking along around it he merged in with the group and without anyone noticing easily climbed in and hid among the stacks of blacnkets, bedding, and wheels of cheese along with amunitions and weapons. He still hadnt gotten his Blades yet, so he had his sword on his back and waited as the cart headed for the fort entry.

A minute or so of waiting and Mark peeked out from behind the driver unseen or unheard as the cart driver was called to "Hold a moment" Mark knew it was one of the guards stationed at the fort gate. "State your business'"

"Delivery for the fort" Came the reply

"What delivery ?" Came the question

"Bedding, food, weapons, some sets of swords as well" Came the answer from the driver. A moment later and the driver was allowed entry. Perfect. The cart continued on then and into the fort. Mark watched the roof of the cloth covered cart as it passed through the gate tunnel into the fort proper. A few more meters and the cart came to a solid halt.

Peeking out of the cart Mark saw a set of bushes nice and thick enough for him to hide in. Easily ducking out of the cart into the bushes he waited for a patrolling soldier to briefly take his post, then head along a road deeper into the fort. Mark easily darted across the street without a sound to a waiting pile of hay. Gently peeking out of the hay he waited again for the same soldier to turn away and continue on his patrol. When the soldier was gone Mark darted to the rooftop and hid in the shadows. He was in the fort. Now he needed some info, namely where their enemies were, in this case the commanders of the fort, their targets, so to speak. Mark withdrew one of his foam swords, the wood core made for some good brusing, yet the foam made it worth the work to make it. It also was what he had to tag his target with.

His vision shifted slightly, allowing him to spot two others on patrol standing nearby. It seemed he had a possible conversation to overhear. He crept forwards on the rooftop garden to get within earshot without a sound and listened as the two soldiers he was training with started walking.

"Did you hear what happened ? Malik said they're coming today. But he didnt know what time" Said one

"Big deal, there's only four of them. Even Samuel said with the right angles of movement we can take them out before they get inside here. We'll know when they get here regardless" Said the other

"I dont like it" Said the first

"You dont like what ?" Asked the second

"This waiting, its like they're wanting us to make the wrong move first" Said the first

"You could be right, but that's why we're on these patrols" Replied the second

"Fair point. Come on, Malik said that once we finish patrol we can rejoin the others at the cannonade point." said the first. The two went quickly out of Marks hearing range.

"Cannons ?" Mark wondered softly as he easily dropped into a haystack without a sound and then scuttled the stack over to a hedge of thick bushes. He spotted another soldier, none else was around. The lone soldier patrolled in front of a tent set up for the training session. Mark recognised it as a commanders tent. He saw one of the two cannons not far away. "I'm going to have to disable those before the others get here" He thought to himself. Moving silently he struck, easily knocking out the lone soldier and finding a map of the area. Only one path in was clearly marked by the 'enemy' soldiers. The main gate, they thought the group was going to sneak in that way ? Ha! Mark had to smile

He snuck out of the tent at a fast pace and went up the stairs to the next level of the fort wall. Once more a silent takedown was all he needed to take down the lone soldier keeping an eye out. It wasnt his signal, as he was so silent in doing the takedowns that he left the soldier and scampered down to the first cannon and broke parts of it out and removed the firing pins.

Once one cannon was disabled mark easily slipped over the wall unseen and catwalked along the edge just below the wall completely invisible as he went to the next cannon. Quickly checked there was none around, Mark vaulted the low wall and disabled the second cannon before hiding in another thick hedge of brush nearby.

Samuel stood near the way that he ensured wasnt guarded for Anna to sneak into. Anna at that point had used a stolen outfit easily slipping into the robes of one of the soldiers in the fort for the Session. Joniing up with their cousin Samuel she said softly "Seen Mark ?" Samuel shook his head no. Anna nodded in return. The plan was to infiltrate the fort, then start fighting once they were all inside and Mark threw the first punch, or downed Malik. Leaning over to Samuel Anna asked softly" Seen either Marion or Elsa ?" Again Samuel shook his head. The only person he had seen so far was her.

In the streets well away from the fort, Marion poked her gaze around a building. The sewer control station was just ahead and it was unguarded. Perfect, motioning Elsa with her to follow the two women headed into a crowd of people and ambled in that direction. Ducking easily into the sewer control station unseen the two women took a look around.

Moving through the sewer controls Marion found a few important controls and activated them. "Ok, sewer route to the fort... lets see... here it is" Marion said, a few more controls and she found the map and zoomed in, then she found an issue. "Well shit" She mumbled

"What is it ?" Elsa asked from her perch keeping watch, she saw one of the fort guards on lookout duty get taken down silently by Mark and smirked.

"One of the sewers is full of shit, literally" Marion replied. "We'll have to find a new route" Marion started through the map. Two more paths were found. Both of them lead to their target from different angles. "Alright, which do we use ? Left or right ?" she highlighted the paths.

Elsa thought a moment then pointed to the left going path. "That seems most promising and only goes a little out of our way" she said.

Marion didnt like it "It gets us closer to the shit though. Either way they're both clean"

"Left sewer line it is" Elsa said, "lets go while the going is good, remember we do this right, we get a reward and can charter that ship like we planned a few months ago to go to another island" Elsa and the others had been planning on that trip for nearly all summer, they had planned to use each reward money allocated to them after each summer Session to hire a boat to take them to another City Island among those they could see.

"Right" Marion said, she hit the controls to unlock the nearby grate in the wall and it slid open. "Shall we get going ? The left side isnt going to stay dry and clean for long, if we're lucking, the sewer network will bypass it until we're through it. I hope" the left side was closer to the sewers directly for waste management controls. It being so close to them made Marion nervous

"Come on, lets go" Elsa said, the two of them left the room and headed into the sewer system, they had a Session to complete and they had plans for the end of it. Of course they werent planning on leaving anyone out, Samuel already had his money for it, so did Mark and Anna, that only left Elsa and Marion to get their awards for the Session that day and the day after in order for the five of them to charter the ship, or the cable car., but they never could find the cable car entry space

Their plan was simple, finish the two sessions they had left, then go abnd find the cable car office and station and board from there. But then they still werent able to find the cable car control station, nore were they able to find anyone on any of the docks to charter a ship anywhere when they last had the money to do it. That left them only one option, ice rock and candy and other things they'd want to buy as kids

A left turn was all it took to get deeper into the sewers. "How many times are we going to turn left ?" Elsa grumbled softly as they listened carefully for sounds up ahead and behind. Marion was on edge and Elsa didnt like it. But it left them no alternative plan or route to take to do the infiltration.

"Shh, there's light up ahead" Marion replied motioning for her sister to be quiet as they moved forwards. Peeking around the corner Marion spotted two guards not far off, ducking back around she hissed softly "Damn, two guys at the only way into the fort. One on the left one on the right." She said softly to Elsa who peeked around the corner.. She didnt recognise either of them.

Ducking back around the corner she mused softly "Its possible a shift change is coming. Or can we lure them away ?" She said

Marion smirked, "hide there" She noidded towards a pile of palets and other junk before picking up an old piece of wood and a her magic skills Marion had she used the nail as a baseball, then the board as a bat. And sent the nail pining off the sewer walls away from the. Ducking as she did so as the two guards heard the noise. She peeked out as the two guards ran past. They had left their posts in the clear. With a nod the two girls darted for the ladder and went up without a sound.

"Well, we left those two in our wake without getting seen, lets find the others if we can" Elsa said softly taking in where they were. A modest room, an officers barracks of all things. Silently creeping to the door Marion peeked into the hall. Well, that was that.

Turning from the door Marion smiled. "Nobody is in the hallway. Come on, lets go. We need to find Mark to do the rest of the Session."

"If he is even in here" Elsa said softly. Marioin smirked and the two left the barracks into the hallway. They moved silently and quickly, dodging patrols easily without getting seen whatsoever. "lets find a place to hide for a minute, we cant make a move in the open until Mark does" Elsa said after a few moments. Finding a closet or two to hide in Marion dove into one that had slats in the door while Elsa climbed into another and hid on a shelf by using her magic to get up there. She didnt want anything left on the floor to give her away.

A minute passed and a patrol went by, one checking every closet. One opened the closet Elsa hid in, a brief moment the young man looked around it. Not finding Elsa or Marion or anyone really, the man shut the door after calling to his fellow. "Nothing down here, I think Maliks getting paranoid" The closet door closed. Elsa still heard the voices and a doorknob getting jiggled.

"You heard him, he said the infiltration was happening today, but he didnt know what time. That was an hour ago." Said a voice of another male. One that Elsa recognised a bit as Halen.

"I think hes just paranoid, yes the infiltration Session is today, but he's only been back an hour and when he got back he said it was on." Said the man who opened and searched briefly, Elsas hiding space. They stood outside Marions door and fumbled with the locked door.

Marion had no place to go. To her left was the furnace controls, to her right was the power supply control box and directly behind her was a stone wall packed with fuses that tickled when she leaned on them. The door was fumbled with briefly again.''What are you doing ? Remember what Malik said, we dont have the key to this door, its the energy controls and furnaces closet. The only person with the key is the janitors and the Forts owner." said Halen

The jiggling of the doornob stopped. However Marion didnt feel much safer. "The owner of this building" Repeated the man who searched Elsas hiding space. "Nathan Wolfe, uncle of our four targets. Just wonderful, is that room isolated ?"

"Relax Anthe, Only Nathan Wolfe has the key to that room, he doesnt even let his wife have access to it. Says its too dangerous even for him to go in without the right precautions beforehand. Come on, there's more rooms to search." Halen said

"Fine" Anthe replied. "I still dont like it, that one Wolfe girl, Kiyo I think her name was, was rather taken with you, her father is Nathan Wolfe if you recall. Its possible she could get us the key to search it." the two walked off, but both girls could still hear them speaking

"Get real, I know for a fact Kiyo hates my guts, what would we have to give her in return for getting the key from her father ? It'd be a lost cause" Halen said, the two then disappeared around a corner as Elsa stepped from her closet quiet as a cat. She went to the door Marion hid behind and knocked it twice. Marion silently stepped out at the knock. "Whew. For a moment I thought they were going to get Kiyo or Sap to get uncles key, I'm glad he gave it to me for this mission. Kiyo nor Sap would be able to get it off him"

Elsa smirked, then that left them only one last thing to do. "alright, lets get going, Mark should be around here somewhere" The general alarm went off. It was time to get out of quiet and into the open.

Marion snickered. "I think I know where to find him. Come on!" The two darted down the hall, patrols thundered on a lower level that they could see in the same direction they were going.

One partol spotted them, Halen and Anthe. "Hey!" Anthe called out, pointing them out. Getting on his radio he called in the sighting of the two girls. "Infiltrations spotted, ten oclock high! Main barracks gym catwalks!" He said Halen called for soldiers to go with him towards the nearby stairs to get to the next level. Marion withdrew her foam gun.

"Behind me, head down at the next stairway!" She called to Elsa, she opened fire, the rapid fire nerflike weapon had been magically set up, firing madly into the soldiers coming for them, each hit took them out of the battle for a good twenty minutes or so. Halen went down with two more of his squad ontop of him. Their armor locking them out of the fight entirely.

Halen screamed at her. "Sorry Halen!" Elsa said quickly7 doing a cartwheel to dodge nerf darts shot in her direction as Marion hit a control panel and knocked out the power in the room. Halen was out of the fight for ten minutes due to the armor lockout. He hit the floor in annoyance.

Briefly struggling he turned to his fellows. "Get. Off. Me"

"Sorry sir, but the armor's locked, we cant move" Came the reply, the other man with the two nodded, they were stuck in a pile for ten minutes as Elsa and Marion left the building at a run.

In the courtyard it was am ess, Mark was shooting the place apart, and the apparent safe room had been destroyed, Malik was nowhere to be seen. Which meant that Anna had eyes on him, or Mark already took him down.

Thankfully neither one as Malik was watching from another building. Without a word malik stole out of the new building and stalked through the fortress structure. Of course Malik had changed cloithing to make it harder for the four to find him. Dressed identical to the other soldiers in the fort for the Session he simply went on patrol with another fellow.

They had a shot to take down the infiltrators. Malik promised himself the weward, and the only way to get it correctly was to take down each of the four infiltrators. And his first target he recognised. Going up to Samuel he said "Boss wants me to relieve you on watch. Take a rest" He turned to Anna. "Boss said nothing about you, so you and I watch this gate" Anna simply nodded, Samuel smirked, "Thanks Meeks" he said, knocking forarms with Malik, both men knew Malik was faking it, all too well, but Anna barely knew Malik, didnt trust him either. Nor did Anna know that Malik had convinced Samuel to play turncoat on his cousins

Samuel went to the noted breakroom, as he did so his armor lock went into effect locking him out of any fighting whilethere for ten minutes. Samuel smiled, activating his radio he spoke. "Anthe, the four are in, we got Anna, whats your status ?"

"Marion and Elsa are in the fort, we nearly had Elsa, but she nailed Halen, he's down along with Max and Jake. They're on top of him and blocking our path out" Anthe replied.

Samuel faceplamed. "Great, that means that even with Anna captured through the boss, we still have the other three to work through. Mark will be a toughie, dont think of him as human, he's a unit on his own. The girls are easier, but split them apart. Relay it to the others" Samuel shook his head, it was gonna be a long session. He smirked watching Annas name fall off his visor. Malik took her out when she was distracted. Perfect.

Mark saw it too. As soon as Elsa near his hiding place he opened the door and pulled her into the closet. He shushed her. "Annas down, her armor went into lockout, I havent seen Samuel nor can I find Malik. Someone must have gone turncoat. Teacher said this would happen and we were to expect it" Mark said quietly

"Dont beat yourself up" Elsa replied, there came a soft knock on the door, it was Marion, quickly ducking through the closet to another door Marion acted as if she was just taking a short cut through the building to get from one room to another. In truth she passed a note to her brother.

Mark smirked, Anna was down, Samuel was in lockout, and the Session was only thirty five minutes into the run. Which meant they had only twenty five minutes to go. But with Anna in lockout that meant the reward for Elsa was going to be smaller didnt it ? Apparently that was what they initally feared. But thankfully Marion had found the rules, every 'kill' allowed for additional credits to be made. The higher ranked the target, the more credits they were worth in terms of points

Each infiltrator was worth a thusand credits. And if someone inside the fort took one of them down, they earned those credits at the end of the session. Plus whoever turned turncoat was to get part of that. At least half. Plus the infiltrators earned credits were lost when caught and locked out.

Marion moved through the next area calmly, dressed as one of the forts soldiers she easily took down higher ranked members, but never could find Malik. Two soldiers stood guard over a wall point. A dozen others were spread in the area. Marion saw a typical patrol route and began it. Nobody suspected her. Malik didnt even suspect her as she walked past him and Annas replacement by the steel grate in the wall.

Mark stepped into the next room from another closet, sneaking silently through the office cubicles he nerfed a few soldiers, before getting to the core. Still no sign of Malik. Setting the time for the core lockout He kept an eye on the hud of his visor.

He hissed softly; in terms of credits, Elsa had an even twenty three hundred from that Session alone. Marion had nearly double that at forty five seventy. And Anna was in the red at a flat zero, Samuel, even though he was in lockout, had a good twelve twenty. And Malik had a solid three thousand even. Mark himself had a good nineteen hundred twenty three credits. He knew the turn coat. Sending a hud notice to Marion to seek out Samuel as the ten minute lockout ended Mark headed off in search of Malik. Once a lockout was activated on a infiltrator the one who set it locked in that thousand credits, anything they lost however wouldnt go below that initial thousand.

So if Mark were to lockout Malik, Malik would still walk away from the Session with a thousand credits, Samuel would also walk away with the thousand credits, as well as whatever credits Anna had earned by sneaking past other soldiers or 'killing' other soldiers. By seeing that Samuel had 1220 credits to his name, and Malik having 3000 even, it meant that Samuel was the turncoat and pointed out Anna to Malik or someone else, unless Malik did it sheer chance which was a possiblity.

If they couldnt kill Malik before the timer was up, five minutes to go, then the Infiltrators, minus Anna, still got their total credits earned, as well as any others who earned credits during the run if they earned any for that matter.

Malik watched the countdown timer tick down as Anna fumed in the sidelines, a commander stood at the door, Samuel wasnt there, but Anna was clearly unhappy. She'd been turned in, pointed out to Malik of all people. And all the credits she had earned, two thousand two hundred and twenty, were split between Malik and Samuel with Samuel getting the additional two twenty.

The timer ticked down, the referee's voice echoing in the fortress. "five... four... three... two... one... TIME" the weapons stopped working and the timer went off like an airhorn. The scores were listed and the fortress was emptied. Mark stepped into the main building for debriefing, with him was Malik and Marion. Elsa came in with Samuel, who had a smug look on his face, Elsa didnt look too thrilled, but it was overall, a very good Session. The last Session, Anna had earned enough credit to also charter the ship, leaving only Elsa and Marion left.

"Score sheet rank!" Came the call from one of the commanding officers watching the session. The names were posted on the overhead scoreboard, as well as on each visor. Mark naturally was at the top with total credits earned session to session minus credits spent. Elsa was directly under him, then under her was Samuel and Malik, and finally Marion and Anna both tied at the bottom of the top five in the list.

Finally they had enough to charter a cable car, or even a boat to another city island. But that was easier said then done, all the credits went into their accounts. But Mark and his siblings preferred their credits to be in something more physical, which allowed easier transfer and use.

Once they had their credits in hand it was time to find that cable car or charter a boat. Mark had done the legwork and had descovered the boat launch and the guy willing to take them. So for safe keeping he had Elsa carry his credits, as did Anna and Marion. The woman was the most trusted of the family and it made the most sense.

Heading for the docks that Mark found Elsa lagged behind, distracted by strange thoughts, apparently, the girl in her dreams was sea sick. When they first arrived on a ship of all things, she was terribly seasick. Would it also mean she was sea sick ? Ahead of her, Mark entered the docks office, following by Anna and Marion. Leaving Elsa briefly alone in the courtyard dock

Bumping into a tall dark coated and hidden behind a shadowy hooded man briefly the woman stuimbled as the two connected. Confused Elsa looked around. The man had grabbed her by the arm. "What the... " Elsa said

"Elsa come on, what are you lagging for ? Time is wasting if we wait too long we'll miss the boat" Mark called out.

"Right!" Elsa said with a nod once more looking around, had she imagined it ?

The four went into the ticket office. "Four tickets to the next city island please" Mark said to the guy behind the counter.

"Got the credits ?" The man asked, that ewas the rule after all, show the credits, get the tickets. It was that simple.

"Yes, Elsa" Mar ksaid motioning to Elsa. The woman patted her pocket, then looked frantic as she searched all her pockets of her jacket.

"Oh no" Elsa said. "I dont have it, I must have dropped it, unless... that guy took it" She didnt look happy, but Mark stared at her.

The teller closed his window as Mark asked "What guy ?"

"The guy that bumped into me, didnt you see him ?" Elsa replied, they all shook their heads, they hadnt see anyone. "Damnit, now we lost all our credits!"

"Not all of them, remember how mom always had us set aside credits for spending if we lost access or lost our credits earned ?" Anna said, she was right, Charity had taught her kids to set credits aside for a hidden bank of money. The four breathed a collective sigh of relief, they werent broke thank goodness.

"Dont sweat it" Mark said to Elsa, sure she had lost their combined credits that day, but it happened even to the best of people, therefore to Mark it didnt make much sense to worry over it, they could easily remake their credits in the next few sessions.

"I'm really sorry guys, I had it on me and now I dont. I cant understand where it went." Elsa said a sad tone in her voice. Her siblings simply smiled and tried to tell her not to worry about it.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. That night found Elsa goiung to bed early. As she laid staring at her bedroom ceiling she had to wonder. Who was that guy in the dark coat ?

-8-8-8-

He walked along the corridor of the ancient house alone. His mind lost in thought. Why had he asked her that question ? _He bumped into her, hard, sending her to the ground, grabbing her by the arm he pulled her to her feet, and spoke calmly, sternly. "Can you feel Xeir ?"_ Why had he asked that question ?

Entering the Main foyer of the old house, DiT was waiting for him. "You went into the simulation didnt you ?" She asked him, He did not answer. "Never mind all that, you have a new mission, and make sure your paths do not cross this time" He nodded, and a portal swirled into exsistance. He had work to do.

-8-8-8-

A portal swirled into exsistance within the street outside the Wolfe compound and a cloaked man stepped from it without a sound as the portal whisped into nothing. Shadows danced around him as he stalked the now slient and empty streets. Six shadowy creatures formed and advanced towards him.

Raising a gloved hand the hooded man formed a weapon into his hand and struck. The strange glasslike sword glowed with a pale greygold energy that swirled like fog. Each shadow it struck caused the shadow to fade into a whisp of white smoke with a pained scream.

When the first two fell to the hooded stranger so easily, the others looked at each other and made to flee, However the hand raised again. Forming a barrier of some kind, hexagonal patterns formed a barrier, the shadows had no where to flee or to escape their deaths.

Finally the last shadow fell into a explosion of smoke and a howling shriek before the hexagon patterned barrier faded away. Leaving the hooded stranger alone in the once more silent street. The sword faded and the stranger began to walk away from the area of the fight

"You there, hold a moment if you will!" Called a voice, stopping and turning slightly, the hooded stranger spotted what had to be a older fellow, a guard on patrol ? "State your business"

"Enjoying the night air" Came the calm reply from under the hood.

"Did you hear any screaming ? I was alerted to the sounds of screaming and came to see, only to find you walking here. Did you see what happened here ?" Asked the guard.

"I am sorry, screaming ?" The hooded man shook his head no. "I do not believe so, no I guess I was too lost in thought to hear antything outside of my thinking. I wish I couyld be of more help but I need to get back to my home to finish something important" The hooded stranger simply nodded at the other man and walked off. The guard didnt press further as the hooded stranger let. After a brief moment of looking around and never seeing that Marion's window was wide open and staring down at the street, she had seen it all. Even the guard walking away confused.

But Marion went to bed even more confused, what the hell had she just witnessed ? And why did it feel so damn familiar ? She could have sworn she had fought in a similar manner before, with twin swords. Similar in design and effect ? Marion went to bed trying to figure it out. As the moon rose over Scala ad Caelum a portal opened without a sound, and a figure faded from view through it.

**RESTORATION AT 6%**


	2. Elsa Eight Days: 2nd Day

Frozen Memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past – Back Cover

The room was oddly strile. Devoid of even dust upon the floor or the walls showing any signs of age of any form. A large carefully crafted carved from glass computer screen sat upon a rather plain desk. At which a being sat. This was DiT, this was her laboratory of a sort. The cloaked stranger stood nearby. Clearly uninterested in the technology the masked woman was using

"It seems even your devices cannot be kept from _them_" Said the hooded stranger.

"So it appears" Replied DiT. "No matter, as soon as _He_ repairs all their memories and allows them to wake up. Then we can be rid of this issue" DiT replied calmly

"So how can we wake them up ?" Asked the stranger as _he_ crossed his arms over his broad chest, clearly agitated over something concerning the four that slept in the other room

"Let me worry about waking them up. patching up the security holes is your job now. You go back in there and ensure that they cannot get anymore of their fellows in, and eliminate those others not named by Dracos initial four" DiT replied

"And those that are already in ?" The hooded stranger asked calmly as _he_ lowered his arms.

"Kethend and Draco were part of their memories and are also affected by them. The more shadowlings they bring in, the more security issues we will have and the reconstruction will fail completely. I need not to worry about them. Your job now is preventing more of Dracos shadowlings from entering the simulated town. Should you find any more than the desired four, destroy them by any means that you see fit." DiT said to the cloaked stranger. The stranger simply nodded and opened a portal, disappearing into it without a word.

**Elsa – Eight Days**

**The Second Day**

**14 June 1969**

**Aboard the Houdini**

**Dawn**

Daylight broke through the cracks in the ceiling; footsteps of men scurring over the vessel to repair damaged hull boards and beamways. Each man had two tasks, his own and the fellow directly to his left. in the case of the lost of the fellow on his left, he could cover both his own tasks, and the tasks of the lost fellow. Every morning found the crew busy on the ship, some of them counting coin they'd plundered, others storing weapons they'd stolen, and othes recording damage to the ship or loss of crew, of which only damage to the ship and some very precious cargo stolen. Taryl was, like every morning aboar his vessel, pacing in his cabin behind the helm. With him were his quartermaster, Mosar, and his first mate, Taztan.

Taryl paced in his cabin, "We have what we went for, was there any damage to the ship ? There was cannon fire if you recall" He spoke to Mosar first concerning the cargo, their... guests... two children. One of them magically gifted. Why did Kethend and the man with her want them ? He was told only to capture them and deliver them to her somewhere. But where he was to take the children, he had not yet been informed.

"The damage is being patched up as best we can as we speak, sir. Our ... Cargo, is unharmed, though one of them, the one with magic, is terribly seasick." said Masor, looking around the ship and frowning. "I'm afraid we won't have enough materials to fully repair the ship, sir. At least, not fast enough before the storm starts up again." He said, looking up at the black clouds above them, a few drops sprinkling here and there. "I'd suggest we get to a port as soon as we can." He leaned forward a little. "And to tell you the truth, I'm tired of cleaning all the puke that the girl manages to throw out of her stomach. I dunno how she does it; she hasn't eaten in what seems like at least a day, and is still puking." he sighed. "And don't get me started on the smell, sir." he said, waving his hand in front of his face to emphasize his point.

For a long moment Taryl said nothing as the rain started falling. A few seconds passed as the rain started pounding from the sky. Lightning cracked across the morning clouds crazily. Taryl nodded then "Alright. We will make for Scala ad Caelum. Its the nearest port to this location. Have the men get into regal gear and clothing before we dock. We do not want to give away the fact we are bandits." To be rather honest he'd much rather go to Southeri or Swedaliaro ports, but those were a good five days away, and Scala ad Caelum was less than a day from their location

Thunder suddenly roared over head as the rain started to intensify. "Your call, sir." Masor said, a small smirk on his face.

He snickered; "Give her a drought of ironstomach, the girl will have to earn her sealegs soon!" Then he started laughing at the mention of the smell of the vomit all over the floor in the brig "Its a brig Mosar, its supposed to stink!" He was then shouting to be heard over the sudden rainstorm. "Get the cargo some food and water, and ensure the blonde drinks the drought, here" He went to a nearby chest and removed the mentioned potion. "Split it between both girls, and ensure they drink all of it. and until I call for you two, Dismissed." He handed Mosar the strange white vial.

Taztan stood by the door and held it open for his fellow Shadowling. Once outside in the rain he spoke, "That went well" He too was amazed at how much the blond girl could throw up, barely eaten a thing at that. even on calm waters, upchucking like mad.

Masor saluted Taryl and sighed, taking the vial and heading down to the brig. "Good god, she's still going?" He groaned as he walked past the cell where girls were held. "Get someone to clean it up! It's eating the finish off of the deck." He ordered as he went to prepare the food and drinks for the girls in the cell. He grumbled himself as he mixed the draught into the water he was going to give the girls.

With a grunt he picked up the tray and opened the cell door, kneeling beside the girls and placing the tray on the table. "Eat up, young ones, and be sure to drink the water; it'll help settle your stomach." He said to Xeir, lightly patting her back with a wink to Taztan. "You too, little lady, the seas are gonna get rough." He said to Diamond, standing and closing the cell door behind him as he steped out of the cell.

At the mention of the rough seas the blonde looked rather ill and thankfully didn't throw up at that exact moment. Instead, the thought of the water settling her stomach she pretty much drank down the sickly sweet tankard of the water mixed with something. Maybe medicine ? She didn't care, it helped almost instantly as the ship lurched rather suddenly and Diamond had to drink quickly to avoid spilling any of her own tankard of the sickly sweet liquid.

Neither girl asked anyone why they were even on the ship, in a brig, they only had each other. They were both freaked out, and Xeir was dangerously seasick. Possibly too seasick. Thankfully at that point Diamond was used to the smell. And, to a point, she was used to seeing her sister throwing up so much, but as the two men left them, Diamond snatched up some meat, which looked freshly cooked, and some bread before Xeir could drench the tray with her stomachs contents again like the last time.

Wait, last time ? It didn't matter, Diamond just knew ot grab some food and leave the rest for her sister. Most of it got eaten, but not a lot.

Once out of earshot of the two girls Taztan nearly broke down in laughter. He knew of the drought and had put it there at Kethends instruction. Now they knew where they headed. The potion worked instantly, settling Xeirs stomach, and in a way, preventing her from making further messes in the brig; "Alright, that's that, they didn't even remember a thing! No questions asked either!" Taztan was pretty much giddy with how well this was going. He could only wonder how things were back on the Silversparrow.

The ship lurched again, this time hard to port, and had Taztan not set a foot on the cannonade the cannon in question would have rolled free. "Ok lets see here" He pulled a small folder from his waistband and opened it, it was their instructions from Kethend and Draco. "According to this we need to set fire to the rear most part of the ship, and then destroy the rudder once the ship docks." He didn't have to speak further of how to light the ship on fire as a lightning strike nailed the captains cabin perfectly dead on. "Well..." Taztan said as he got his hearing back "That's that. What's next ?"

Masor laughed as the ship lurched and the lightning struck the captains cabin. "What's next? Well, we gotta wait to get docked first! Then we blow the rudder." he laughed again, getting to work cleaning up what little puke is left on the floor from Elsa's last upchuck. "Go and place the TNT, and as soon as we dock, light it." he told Taztan, finishing cleaning it.

"Port sighted!" the man on the crow's nest shouted. "Get us docked and put out that fire!" another man called out as the fire at the back of the ship blazed violently, the wood crackling and smouldering as smoke rose from the ship as the sea seemed to try its best to either tip the ship over or push it towards the port before them faster. Masor grabbed a rope to keep the mast strong, and the ship moving as slowly they pulled into the docks, and as they grew closer to the pier Masor pulled hard on the rope to close the mast and allow no more wind to push the ship aground. Once this was done, he ran below deck.

"Aye chief" Taztan said when Mosar gave the order to set the bombs to blow; this was all going to plan. Once the setup was finished he foiund himself swearing at the fire and using shadows to keep the TNT dry and away from the fire above it before it was time to blow it. Literally so. Not only were they going to blow the rudder, but they were also going to blow the cover of the Bandit King himself.

"We're docked, blow it!" he called to Taztan.

"Right! Fire in the hole!" Snapping a lit rag at the edge of the TNT powder trail Taztan booked it for safety. Knowing the girls would be fine when the sucker blew sky high.

Which it did, as the ship docked. the rear of it exploded in a massive fireball.

That explosion caused all hell to break loose.

-8-8-8-

The sounds of a computer hard at work were heard. "Is it really that hard to make a ship sim ?" Asked the hooded stranger as _he_ juggled in one hand, a bag of coins stolen off the girl, Elsa when they had managed to get their credits off the Sessions to get off Scala ad Caleum on a ship they could charter

"We would only be giving the enemy another entry point" DiT replied simply from where she sat and typed at the machine calmly

"And this ?" The hooded man asked, holding out the credit bag _he_ had stolen from Elsa

"We can always buy some white-ice snacks" Then DiT laughed. Turning back to the screens DiT spoke again. "Objects from that world must not enter the real world, you can delete that." The hooded stranger went back to juggling the bag of money without another word, seemingly ignoring DiT's words.

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Earlier that Morning**

**Wolfe Compound**

Brilliant cyan eyes stared at the dark clouds far above. Rain was once more on the horizon. And Marcus could tell it was going to be heavy. Bashain's second, Nazur, had informed him of the comibng rainfall, and advised to protect all the smithies and forges carefully; Nazur was a good man, thin and slender, yet strong and skilled with a spear. There was a reason Bashain had chosen Nazur as his Second. When the rain started to fall, the storm found Marcus at the Wolfe Family Forge, the massive compound was on three levels, the main house at the top of a small hill, thickly walled, and the second level consisting mostly of the forge and weapon training grounds for the family of four, plus their many friends that were consatantly over. the yard was, in a word huge.

The bottom most teir was the main shop at the entry to the compound; This was where all the selling and buying was done. But at this moment, the shop was closed, and with it, the compound was still open for the time being allowing the children of that island of Scala ad Caelum to continue their training. Bashain had seen to it with Marcus and Wainright, that the Wolfe compound, had the largest field space for training their soldiers with every weapon forged to make sure the weapons were properly crafted.

That left Charity, Marcs' dear beloved dark haired, silver eyed angel of a wife, overseeing the children as they fought in their mock battles on the large open grass each island of Sucala ad Caelum had as the rain started falling, the kids were out, day or night, rain or shine, playing in this mock fights, each one honing skills they'd need later in life. But even as she watched her children, her first born, Mark, organising the other kids, some even older than himself by at least a few years, into ordered ranks with all sorts of weapons, she could not help but worry of any of the children getting harmed.

She had voiced her worry once to her son, to take it easy, and to be careful. She remebmered that conversation dearly, as they had the night before before bed.

_"Mark, Sweetie, do you have a moment ?" She had asked him catching him just as he entered his bedroom doorway. the massive house was two floors with the main living area open to the floor above_

_Mark turned and looked up to his mother. "Yea, mom. What is it?" He asked, a smudge of dirt on his face from his mock battle ealier in the day against his cousin Samuel, who had longer reach than mark did as he was taller._

_Charity couldn't help but smile, her son, only nine years of age, and yet he was strong as a muledeer, if not stronger! Reaching a hand to his face she cleaned it of the dirt. "I am worried for you Mark, and your sister Marion, todays training only made me worry all the more for you two when you took that hit from Bashains boy, I was afraid Samuel might do the same when he got you with the dirt clod." She said softly, there was a strong hint of worry in her voice._

_Mark fidgeted slightly as his mother cleaned off his face, but didn't try and stop her. "Mom, stop worrying! I'm gonna get Malik back tomorrow for sure!" he said, "and Samuel too for not helping me!" he laughed, throwing some playful punches that were quite strong for how young he was; enough to cause some pain, though he stopped before hitting his mother; he'd never do that to her, or his father would kill him._

_Charity smiled and hugged her son closely before pulling away "Dont worry of Malik, right now I want you to worry of two things." She said, holding up her hand, two fingers, slender though strong, before him. Like they always had. The first was simple, be mindful of every thing around him, people, items, buildings, everything. The second was always protect his sister, he hoped he'd remember it as they had gone over it countless times._

_Mark sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Fiiinnnnee" he groaned. "But I'm still gonna get Malik back!" he giggled again, the determination in his brown eyes as strong as an Iron Wood Fire. "But...I gotta sharpen my sword again...I had trouble cutting through the bamboo the other day.." he sighed, slumping again._

_It was the mention of having to sharpen his sword that made her frown for the first time that day; her frowning was never a good thing; she sighed, "Its best then for you to get some sleep, I'll sharpen your sword, but, tomorrow, you must include Marion in the session; she complained of being left out today" It was a rule, not just in their family but in the massive island as a whole, everyone included in the training sessions, children and adults alike._

_Mark blinked a few times, looking up to remember the days events. "She wasn't left out...she was kinda left behind; didn't get her boots on in time and I took off without her." he giggled, scratching the back of his head. "But... alright, I'll wait for her tomorrow morning then." He agreed softly, yawning. All those Sessions that he did every day sure were tiring for the young boy; tiring for every child in the island, actually. So much so that after about 9:00 at night one would never see a child out of bed unless they were an unlucky child whose parents were strict and made them sleep outside if they lost their Session. Mark was lucky to have such lenient parents, though he didn't know it. Though...lenient was bad term to describe it, as they were very strict about etiquette and whatnot._

_Chariy smiled, "even so, Mark, I want you to include her in tomorrows Session; if she is not included, you work the forge over dinner tomorrow night with your uncle Wainright, are we clear ?" To say Charity was strict was an understatment, She kept a clean house, she was lenient enough that here children never had to sleep outside, Well, once, just to see what it felt like. But since then they never had to worry of it. at least for as long as Charity could remember. Charity made sure everyone in her family worked and got along with each other. But what she never expected was how her children, her firstborn son, Mark, and her daughter, Marion, got along so well, she could not have asked for anyone better! But she honestly wanted two girls, maybe even another son, closer to Marks age to train with. "Now, get yourself to bed, tomorrow will be a trying day hearing how the thunder roils above us."_

_Mark nodded. "Yes, mama." he sighed, hugging her softly. Mark may not have had a brother to train with, but he had his cousin Samuel, and plenty of other boys and girls to train with, like his Sister Marion, who was faster than he could ever hope to be to make up for her short reach for being quite small. As his mother told him to get to bed, he nodded again. "Okay, mama...see you later" he yawned, kissing his mother's cheek good night before turning and heading into his room, climbing into his bed and getting cozy under his blankets and quickly falling into a very deep sleep._

_Charity smiled and for a moment she had stood at her sons door, watching him sleep before closing it and going downstairs, the hammering of the forge was strong, but the roiling thunder above made the house shake every few moments, She found herself thankful that her children slept like rocks._

The memory faded as she watched the children, Mark was organising them into ranks, his sister she saw by his side mimicking his movements, but far quicker, Marion was small, but she made up for it in sheer speed, very quick on her feet she was only four, but she used two short swords her father made for her using a design Marion had thought up. Charity smiled seeing how her children worked as a team defending each other when and where needed, She thought carefully on how to explain Bashain's son getting that bloody nose though. Marion was indeed quick on her feet, and an even quicker thinker! When Malik made to grab her, Marion reacted, flicking her left sword around and whacking the older boy with its pommel, who was twice her age, dead in the nose.

Mark took the opportunity of Malik's nose being broken by Marion to trip him and point the tip of his sword to his neck, proclaiming his victory over the older boy with a laugh before he and Marion took off towards the other group of kids, all of them in a big battle of swords and daggers. Mark wore a leather gauntlet on his left arm, and used that as a sort of shield while he fought, deflecting strikes from other kids and using his sword to strike at them while they're distracted. With this method he "vanquished" many foes before the only three left standing were himself, Marion, and their cousin Samuel. They all charged eachother at the same time, and, miraculously, all "killed" eachother at the same time, their blades slicing the leather armor around their bellies to simulate a kill shot, so they all fell.

Before the parents who watched was now a dusty field of kids all laying down, pretending that they were dead or dying. After a few minutes though, one of them would laugh, and then they'd all get back up, form their respective teams, and charge at eachother again and again until called home by their parents. Malik of course left early due to his broken nose, but Mark didn't care anymore! He was having too much fun with this "game" as they all thought it was.

On the other side of town, the older kids, ranging from 13 to 19, all trained in similar battles with newer weapons such as shields, spears, polearms, pikes, tridents, nets, etc. They were all allowed to choose their preferred weapons and fighting styles at 13, and were encouraged to learn all they could about any weapon they wanted so they'd be perfect warriors when it came to fighting.

When the children were not fighting eachother in these well designed wars, they were in the forges, learning how to craft the finest blades from the most stubborn of metals, and decorative blades out of cheap but pretty metals to sell for a quick profit. But, of course, the pride of Scala ad Caelum was the weapons, armor, and soldiers that it sold to whomever needed them without any questions asked; that was how their economy worked, and it worked wonders.

Over the years of the endless islands's existence it had been invaded numerous times by all sorts of conquerors who desired the skill of the people of Scala ad Caelum for their armies, but the citizens of the city, men, women, and children alike all fought off the invaders with superior weapons, knowledge, and skills without too much of a problem. The island that Charity lived on with the kids Mark and Marion, and her husband Marcus was so safe that there was practically no crime rate. The only real crime they had was maybe the occasional vandalizing of someon's forge because one family was rivals with another; but everyone usually got along pretty well despite their rivalries; which usually were settled by the children in their mock battles and wars.

As Charity watched the children as the rain began anew for the third time that day, a voice spoke up next to her. "My boy tells me your daughter managed to break his nose. He seemed quite upset, Lady Wolfe" it was Bashain

Charity smiled "It is to be expected, Elder; I feel sorry for Mark as it was not him for payback of yesterday. Has Malik seen the Village Healer ?" Marion had indeed left a good mark on Malik

"I just came from there. I want to congratulate you. It is not the strike that made my son upset, but who gave it, a girl no less. He fears it is below him to strike a girl, even in a Session battle they go through daily; I am greratly amused by his respect for Mark and Marion, your children I see, will be great soldiers, and even better smiths!" Bashain said thoughtfully "Yet I wonder; our scouts reported seeing a burning ship headed to port during the storm. Dismiss the children, I fear trouble coming. Have the children readied in the case of battle to come. I want your son and mine to oversee the ships arrival and docking. I will speak to the elder students to aid them, the ship is a half day away." With that Bashain left Charity in thought.

A ship was coming, and it was on fire. Lately, that was a ruse from some groups. She nodded, clapping her hands twice she called out "Barn! Hold kniver ! {Children, hold your blades!}" She said, her voice carrying over the torrents of rain. She stepped from under the protective cover of the Wolfe Forge onto the training ground where the children were. Mark was a strong boy, capable and even sneaky she could tell that right off. Malik was being seen to by the Healer; and once done there, the two were to take a group of older teens to oversee the docking of a damaged ship.

She stepped up to the many children, there were dozens, and they were all soaking wet, and in some cases quite muddy; and they were all barefoot. Execept Marion, she was the only one out of all the children that even had boots on, muchless socks! When all the children looked to her as she approached she said calmly, "Session dismissed. We are to have a ship docking soon. I should like for everyone here to be safely with their parents and ready in the case of trouble to arise. the ship that is coming is damaged and on fire." The kids hopefully knew exactly that lure

It had been used once before, decades ago, when Charity had first met Marcus; The Bandit King, Tasrell, had tried to raid Warforge, and had used a burning ship as a lure and bait for a powerful trap; but it failed, and that was how Bashain had become the Elder. for almost thirty years Bashain had been 'defacto' mayor

Charity looked between the kids and saw her own there among the group. She listed off six of the dozens of children, those six were in dire need of the healer to visit. Of those six, was her son Mark. She waved him closer and dropped to one knee as he neared. "I have a important task for you son. You and Marion did wonderfully today. But that must wait as I need you do to something or me, for the village. Are you up for it ?"

The children all stopped as they were told to, and all looked to Charity as they slowly relaxed and stood straight, looking at her from the rain. As she listed off some children, they all stepped froward, including Mark. Mark went over to her, wiping some mud off of his shirt with a sigh as his mother kneeled down to talk to him. He listened to her words carefully and nodded.

"Yes, mom. I up for it. What is it?" he asks, putting his sword into its sheath at his hip.

She looked to the other six children, "See to the Healer, Mark will join you shortly" At their nod she turned back to him, "You remember that mock ship boarding your father and I organised with you and the others last week ? Sneak aboard without getting seen by those aboard, find the most valued item and get off with it without getting noticed ?" She took a deep breath and continued. "Bashain spoke to me a moment ago, he wants you and Malik to lead a group of teens to oversee our surprise visitor. The last time a burning vessel docked here there was bloodshed on both sides. Bashain wants to avoid that. When that vessel docks, I want you to sneak aboard, with Malik, as you both scored highest, and find the most valued item on there, and get off without being seen, I will inform your father of what is coming to ready the adults. Once you have your target in hand, come straight back to the forge, both you and Malik, understand ?"

Mark's eyes filled with surprise. "Y-yes, I remember." he said softly, remembering the mock boarding perfectly. He listened to his mother's words and nodded. "As you wish, Mother. Board the ship, take the most valuable thing there, get off." he repeated, nodding. With a smile he hugged his mother. "thanks for this opportunity, mom~" He kissed her cheek before heading out to find Malik and some able-bodied teens to join him on his little mission. Soon he had a couple of shield users with him, and two archers, and they waited for the ship to dock.

**Sixteten hours later**

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Dusk**

As the ship docked, someone screamed. "Blow it, now!", and with that the entire back end of the ship exploded. Mark used this as the opening he needed, and lead his team onto the ship silently, breaking into the cargo hold and searching; all they found was gunpouder, grain, and rum. They continued to search, and eventually found the brig, where two young girls lay on a bed in a cell left completely unsuperivsed.

Mark approached the cell and used his sword to force open the lock. "Come with me! I'll get you out of here!" he said, reaching out his hand while crewmembers of the Houdini rushed around above and below them on the decks trying to put out the fires.

"Can't go back that way!" Malik said coming around the corner as more gunpower exploded

"Why not ?" Mark asked; that was their only way out!

Malik was about to answer but Xeir cut him off. "Lets go that way" She pointed towards the now gaping hole in the hull leading towards the dock "Its quicker!"

"For once I agree with the girl even if it is a girl we don't even know!" Malik said with a nod, Mark figured 'why not' and they took off; but there was a bunch of crewmen in their path

Marcus looked at the ship and grit his teeth in a look of disdain. "That's the Houdini! Board that ship and destroy it!"

"No!" Charity shouted as she neared her husband. Marcus turned to his wife as she spoke. "Our son along with 7 other boys are on there still, let them fight their way out before you send the squad to destroy it!" she said to him, Marcus nodded, recalling the ship boarding Session the week before and called off the attack for now.

Mark, along with the boys he was with, easilly fought off the still startled crewmembers of the Houdini and hopped off the ship carrying the two girls. As he saw his son, and seven others escorting what had to be two small girls off the vessel Marcus nodded. "Move in, take any and all crewmen you can as prisoners!" He called to the boarding squads. The dozen men and women stormed aboard the burning ship, taking many prisioner, including the Captain; Taryl.

Mark laughed as he ran deeper into the island city with the girls and other kids behind him; he'd done it! He led the party and they'd succeeded! He lead them straight to his mother, and reported that they had the "usual pirate stuff" so he took the girls with him instead.

As the battle began Taztan wove his way drunkenly through the mob, when he got close enough to Masor he called out "Time to go ?"

"I agree!" Masor called out, quickly opening a shadow they dove off the ship as Taztan tossed a lit match into the gunpowderhold and blew a kiss at the swearing a sailor white Taryl who witnessed them leaving. Masor and Taztan then disappeared into the shadows once their jobs were complete; they awaited new orders from their Master.

_Usual pirate stuff my ass!_ Charity thought seeing the two girls with her son, the seven kids worked as a team so well they protected the two carefully, only one of the boys was nursing a deep cut on his arm wher he'd stopped a bandits sword from striking down Diamond from behind; Charity stared seeing the girls. A bright smile forming on her face as her husband oversaw the attack and suddenly beating a hasty retreat as the hold went up in flames.

Chairty stepped towards her son and his team through the insane mob all around her as they neared the Wolfe Forge as planned. Calling out quickly for the Healer to see to Zirdian's arm she called out to Mark "You did as expected;" she said, looking to the two girls, who were clearly freaked out and hugging each other, she turned to her son, and also motioned to Zirdian, "You got on board as planned, and yet; something went wrong ?" She hoped that these two girls, who were dressd in finery of some form, were the most vauled aboard that vessel

"What happend ?" Charity asked, she dropped down to a knee to be level with her son and the two girls he had rescued with the other teens and Malik, who was once more nurseing a bleeding nose as one of the bandits had managed to whack him solid with a peice of broken wood

Mark counted on his hands as he detailed the mission to his mother, the other kids nodding to confirm his story or speaking up to clear up a point "Well, it was going smoothly, and then our way out exploded, so we had to improvise..." Mark said, looking around to the boys as they all dispersed with the healer. "The girls were the most valuable thing they had on the ship; nothing is more valuable than a child's life, right?" He asked, repeating the lesson his mother had taught him when he was still learning to hold his sword.

"But...now what?" He asked, confused as he once again sheathed his sword and looked at the girls as they hugged eachother still. "What are we gonna do, mom?" he asked again.

Chairty smiled, and patted her son on his left shoulder. looking to the two girls thoughtfully she said, "What are your names, dears ?"

Xeir spoke up, "I'm Xeir, this is my sister, Diamond, where are we ? Who are you ?" It was clear she was scared, and they were both lost.

Charity smiled brightly then "Well, Xeir, Diamond, I am Charity, this is my son, Mark, Mark, take them inside, get them some dry clothing, you know where to look; the rest of you may return to your families and let them know how well you performed the Boarding. I'd personally give you all high marks for it. Have your parents see me in the morning for the scores. In the meantime, run along" Charity said dismissing the rest of the team Mark had chosen to raid the ship with. Charity then turned slightly towards her son. "I'm going to speak to your father about something rather important, I wont be long. Ensure the others stay inside and try not to wake up your sister," His cousin Sam's older sister, a half year older and adopted, wore dresses most of the time, sometimes trousers. And they all shared the same house, but Milia was rarely seen outside the compound, almost constantly with her own mother Dauriko. And Marion had passed out after the session started when she got into her room.

Mark nodded and reached his hand towards Xeir. "Come on! let's go get you something dry to wear!" he said, smiling softly. Once Xeir's hand was in his, he lead her to Milia's massive bedroom, opening her dresser and pulling out a few dresses and laying them on the bed. "You can choose what you want...I'll find you some towels, I guess..." he said, leaving and coming back after a minute with a few towels in his hands so the girls could better dry themselves off. With a knock on the door, he spoke up again "Can I come in? I've got some towels for you two!" he said.

Once inside the huge house, and lead to a spacious bedroom, Diamond climbed onto the bed as Xeir took in the furnishings, everything was made of wood so delicately carved and painted. It was, in a word, gorgeous. Everything from the dresser handles to the bedposts to the doorframe was handcarved so delicatly someone must have worked hard on such a task.

All sorts of dresses were laid onto the bed, one or two perfect sized for Xeir, but almost all of them too large for Diamond, at least until she found one she liked, When Mark left to go get the towels Xeir picked up a silvery white dress edged in dark silver. She liked the feel of it; it felt rough. She set a piece of orante cloth onto the bedstand; she had no idea where it came from; but it oddly helped her sleep on the ship until that big explosion.

She was about to get undressed when the knock came at the door, She was unaware that the door was even closed to begin with! And yet, the door was shut, and Mark was apparently outside it waiting if they were dressed, hence his question. Glancing to Diamond, who was mostly dressed at the time, Xeir smiled and turned to the door, "You may come in, just, dont stare please." Xeir had undid her hair, which she had for a time kept in a braided bun, but she had undone the bun and the braid, and her hair, just off her shoulders, was quite messy; "Did you bring a hairbrush ?" However rang out from Xeir as the doornob turned

Mark opened the door and glanced at the girls, handing them each a towel. "A hairbrush? N-no...but, I think there is one in here..." he said, hopping up on the bed to see on top of the dresser, grabbing a hair brush that Milia's mother used to brush her hair. "But, you can use my cousin's too, I suppose," he said, hopping off of the bed and handing the brush to Xeir. "Or, do you want to at least dry yourself before you brush your hair? 'cause..you're like, soaked right now." he said nodding to the the puddles on the ground benath both Xeir and Diamond. Then again, he was one to talk, wasn't he?

"Look whose talking!" Diamond piped up, not only were the two of them soaking wet, but Mark was too! "Did you go swimming or something ?"

"Diamond!" Xeir said sternly, at least, as sternly as a seven year old could sound, "He saved us remember ? You could at least say thank you!"

Diamond pouted cutely but nodded at her sisters words "What she said" she said pointing to Xeir, who rolled her eyes and smiled, trying not to giggle but failing seeing a smile appearing on Marks face

Xeir greatfully took the hairbrush, with a smile she said softly, "thank you" Wet hair might be a problem for some, but for her, it worked out best to brush her hair, Or did it ? She couldnt remember; all she could remember was her and Diamond, on a ship, and her magic keeping them occupied. It was the thoughts of her powerful magic that made itself known by her bare feet as she had lost her shoes on the Silversparrow unknowingly so. Ice spiked like little slivers in the water pooling at her feet; she started brushung her hair, not noticing the ice at her feet eating up the water dripping off her small frame

Mark noticed the ice at Xeir's feet, and blinked, ignoring Diamonds comment about his being soaked at the moment. "Whoa, that's cool!" he said, nudging the ice with his foot gently. "How did that happen? It's always hot in here 'cause of the forge!" he said, looking to Xeir, then Diamond, then back to Xeir and then to the ice again.

"What ?" Xeir was suddenly confused at Marks actions, Sure they were kids; but still how he reacted to her ice at her feet. She followed his gaze down to her feet and then giggled, "Oh that. I uh... I can make ice or snow, and many other kinds of things... I think ?" She said, somewhat shyly as she held out her left hand, snowflakes danced off her palm, "It comes natural to me, it... kept us busy on the ship" She said She saw his gaze then looking towards Diamond, suddenly worried she asked "What's going to happen to us ?" They had nowhere to go. She had no parents as far as she could tell, just herself and Diamond.

Meanwhile; in the village of Warforge, everyone was working together to see to any wounded there were, and also any prisoners from the now completely destroyed vessel. Taryl was dragged ashore by Marcus, who was soon swiftly joined by his wife, Charity, Seeing the Bandit King in all his glory in the pouring rain as his vessel broke apart from exploding gunpowder Charity hauled back and slugged the Bandit King dead in the face as hard as she could. "Imprison children why dont you! Have you sunk so low ?!" To say Charity was unahppy was an understatement, Charity was, at that moment, quite livid.

"That's enough, Charity." Marcus said, keeping Taryl on his feet as blood exploded from his nose from the shot Charity took at his face.

"Charity ? Is that this heavy hitters name ?" Damn, if Taryl thought the ladies he'd kidnapped for fun nights were hard hitters they were nothing compared to this babe that just broke his nose all over his face

Charity growled something under her breath and pointed at the former Bandit King while speaking to her husband, "Our son rescued two children, both of them young girls, from his ship just before its stern blew up! And you tell me that's enough ?!" Charity was livid

"Ey now! I got them girls fair an shquare!" Taryl yelled, spitting up blood but shutting up when Charity made to slug him again.

"Fair and square, you scum?" It was Marcus's turn to slug Taryl square in the face. The mans head jerked back, held stiff by two strong men in the center of the courtyard blood poured from his nose and mouth "Who the fuck kidnaps innocent girls 'fair and square'?" He asked. "And without any of their memories?" How did he know this? Simple: They weren't crying for their parents; as if they forgot they had them.

Taryl looked at Marcus confused. "Da fuck are ya talking about man ?" Taryl screeched all but choking on his own teeth as he was slugged once again. "I got good money riding on this deal! I didn't even wanna come here, but my ship needed repairs; and now I need a new ship ya bloody moron!" At that Charity cracked him hard once again in the nose, again his head jerked back, whatever was let of his nose was long gone "Goddamnit woman!" Now his nose was all over his face

"On the contrary" Broke in a voice that was calmer than most would think as Bashain stepped into view "You have nothing more than a funeral riding on this... deal." Apparently Bashain had given permission then for something. And Taryl blanched at what he heard. Oh no, no no no no... drats. He'd been set up, he turned towards Charity as Bashain handed her something

His eyes went wide. Was that a hidden blade ?

Charity took the ancient weapon and put it on her wrist, turning to Taryl she snarled out "Start talking, and I will make this as painless as possible." Her son was right, human lives were indeed the most valued thing in the world, and in Warforge, they were prized above even their weapons they made. Taryl started babbling madly, mostly incoherent swearing as Charity knew how to be mean, it had been nearly thirty years since such a scene had occurred at Warforge.

She didn't even look down as she made a fast sweep with the Blade. Taryl screamed as his manhood fell away She remained calm, some of the men had weak stomachs and threw up; She held the now bloodied blade to Taryls neck "Last chance... Bandit King..." She said staring him dead in the eyes

Taryl mustered up all of his curage and anger at losing his manhood and spat at her feet, "Go to hell..." He hissed

"Gladly, I'll escort you there!" She slid the blade cleanly into his neck with a wet SHLICK and she had learned nothing from him as he fell dead. As he laid on the ground Charity spoke three words softly "Rest in pieces"

She motioned to some of the more stronger stomached men to burn the body, Bashain ordered the stones the blood of Taryl fell upon dug up and taken to the dock edge to be dumped into the sea and new stones to be put in the stained ones original places, Charity turned away, her hands reaching then for her husband, tears now streaming from her eyes.

Marcus merely stared into the distance as Charity punished Taryl, and as the bandit king lay dead, and Charity broke down into tears, he snapped out of it and hugged his wife tightly, a hand on the back of her head to profide comfort. "Sshhh..." He said, guiding her slowly towards their home. "What has you worked up, my love?" He asked. "He was punished for his deeds, you saw to that. What upsets the love of my life?" He asked again.

Through her tears she spoke softly "I sent Mark aboard the vessel, Just as we taught him, He found the two of them, he brought them to me as we had trained for him to do, at our Forge; If what he said was true, and I learned nothing from him even in his last seconds. Mark knew, he knows, the value of life. Just like we taught him, He... he saved two girls, sisters, from him." She said while crying into her husbands shoulder, "I had him take them to Milias room for some dry clothing. I..." How could she say it ? She couldn't just up and say she wanted to adopt the two girls could she ? Milia was a half year older than Samuel, and was constantly with her mother on contracts outside Warforge in a place called Jerusalem to the far south. And Milia was adopted!

Charity took a deep breath and pulled from her husband, "I want to adopt them, I want to give them a home!"

Marcus smiled. She wasn't upset; she was proud. Overwhelmingly proud of their son. "You're the one who taught him that, love." He said, wiping the tears from her face gently as they entered the home, heading into their bedroom. He smiled and closed the door behind them. At the sudden declaration of wanting to adopt the girls, Marcus took a step back from his wife in surprise, raising his eyesbrows for a second before pacing and smiling softly. "My love, after what I just witnessed you do to the so called Bandit King, you can have damn near anything you want within reason." He said. "And if you want those girls...you can have them-no-... we can have them." He said, smiling and offering her a huge hug.

Charity practially shrieked with joy and hugged Marcus tightly, smoothering him in kisses. "OK, in that way of things I want to things, you, and the girls, but, you first!" Since they were in their room it was clear they were perfectly alone as Marcus had carried her, mostly, back home. He was right, She had taught Mark that life was the most valued item one could ever find. And he found not one, but two lives aboard that vessel and saved them both. "Our family is going to grow, by two!" She was indeed happy

Then she remembered something as she was getting into bed, "Oh I nearly forgot, Mora!" The servant arrived, well more like a live in aid really, the ladies lady in a manner of speaking. "Inform Mark, and our... young guests with him, that they may find any bed suitable to sleep in, we'll see them in the morning bright and early, oh, and make sure the girls get proper food, fox meat, maybe horse or wolf if we have it, any kind of meat they prefer, make sure we can get it for them"

"Yes madam, Sir, do sleep well" Mora said with a bow, closing the door as she left quietly as to noty disturb the sleeping form of Marion in the nearby bedroom.

At Milia's bedroom door Mora knocked twice before entering, "Young Master" She said to Mark, with a brief bow of her head in greeting, "Your mother wishes to inform you that you three may pick any bed tonight to sleep in, she will see you in the morning bright and early as it is most important"

When Mora knocked Xeir was in the midst of showing Mark what she could do, none of the three knew of Taryls gristly fate at the hands of their mother; nor would they ever find out either. Xeir however nearly freaked out when Mark spotted the scrap of cloth on the bedstand, almost tackling him to keep him from touching it, "Please, dont touch that!" Even though she didn't know where it came from, it oddly helped her sleep at night the last two days of off and on sleeping.

Since they were still kids, Mark had helped, at least for the moment, with the dresses, at least the tying the long ribbons around their waists and across their backs; but when he made for the scrap of cloth, Xeir practically dove for it and him. She looked quite beautiful, for a seven year old girl, in a pretty light blue and silver dress, edged in dark silver, it was rougher than she was used to, but she could get used to it.

Mark looked to Mora as she entered, and smiled. "Okay, thanks, Mora-Oof!" he hit the ground as Xeir unexpectadly tackled him to the ground. "Ooww you tackle harder than my sister!" he complained, getting back up. "and alright fine, I won't touch your cloth-thing." He then yawned and looked at Xeir and Diamond. "If you want, you can sleep with me; my bed's really big!" he said, smiling, heading towards his room after quickly drying himself off with a towel.

It sounded good to Xeir, as she picked up the cloth, it had a golden embroidery of a Crocus flower, the national flower of Arendelle; but thanks to loosing her memory, she had no idea what kind of flower it was, the background was a deep purple, like a royal purple. Diamond perked up at the mention of a sister "You got a sister ?" She almost fell off the bed but thankfully landed on her feet next to Xeir; either way it sounded best to them both. so they followed him to his room, waiting briefly outside his door while he changed clothing, and then climbed into bed with him, he was right, the bed was big enough, if not bigger, to hold them in it comfortably

As Xeir laid on the strange bed, she held the cloth close to her heart and drifted into a fitful sleep; unsure of what the future held for her and her sister. But thankful for one thing, They had made a wonderful friend; with that thought lingering in her mind, she slept like a rock

-8-8-8-

Dawn broke bright and clear as always, and it found Marion staring out her window at the predawn light that steadily got brighter with every passing moment. "Another dream about them, and it was like Elsa said, we were on a ship... And her name was Xeir ?" It dident make a lot of sense to the young woman, but at that moment she wasnt in any plans to make a scene concerning it.

Her main confusion however was the screaming the night before in the street outside her window. Thankfully that days Session wasnt until just after one in the afternoon. Marion then rolled out of bed and got dressed. Her combat harness went snugly over her left shoulder and tucked under her oppisite arm and belted at the waist nice and snug. Slipping on the dark red and black hooded cloak over her black bodice and briefly stretching her legs before heading to breakfast. Snagging up a pair of swords on her way out of her bedroom. A flick of the wrist and the blades nested where they blonged upon her back in an X form

Breakfast was a simple affair. Up at sunrise was her mother and brother. Marion was normally up before her sisters or her father. Fox meat, deer meat, horse meat. Marion didnt know how they got it, they just had it. And therefore it made sense to eat it. She never questioned it. But as she ate breakfast she was clearly distracted as her mother observed her.

"Marion, are you alright ?" Charity asked her. Marion normally was focused on breakfast and planning for the days Session, but this morning was different, she was more focused on the fact that something was wrong that morning. And it concerned the night before. And nothing to do with the fact that Elsa lost their credits the day before.

"Hmm ? Oh, I am just trying to figure out something is all" Marion said, it was true. She was trying to figure out just who the man in the black coat was the night before, and why nobody else heard or saw anything whe nthe guard did his patrol on the street. So she asked her mother. "Did you hear anything strange last night ?"

"Not that I can remember, why ? Did something happen ?" Charity replied

Marion nodded, "I heard screaming and fighting, when I looked out my window I saw a fight happening in the street below, I was going to wait until sunrise to look around and see if anything was left. Maybe even find the guard on patrol and see if he saw anything too" Marion had a plan for that morning it seemed.

Her mother thought a moment or so in quiet then nodded. "Alright, but be ready for todays Session, everyone has been planning it and they dont want to start late like yesterday." She said, Marion could tell her mother didnt buy the story of hearing screaming and seeing a fight the night before, otherwise the whole street would have been awake to begin with! Marion however said nothing but nodded in thanks and finished her breakfast without much worry of anything else at that moment.

An hour later and Marion was searching the street below her window carefully for signs of the fight. Finding nothing aside from the gravel side paths and borders of the streey she looked into the gardens along the street below her window and found some broken glass there, picking it up she remmerbered the fight the night below. Hexagonal patterned glass had formed a barrier around the fighters hadnt it ? So if busted glass was in the flower beds, that meant the fight had happened right ? "Now hwere is the guard who was on patrol ?" Marion wondered

Standing from the garden she saw rthe man, "Speak of the devil and he arrives" Marion mumbled, calling to the man she said "Guard, come here a moment." The man saw her and nodded, ambling over to her he greeted her and she asked him. "Did you see anything transpire upon this street last night after sunset ?"

"Unfortunately I had begun my patrol at the time last night" The guard said to her. He shook his head. "I heard screaming, as if a fight was happening. But when I arrived here, I saw simply a personal within a hooded cloak, he said he did not hear anything, simply out for a stroll amid the fresh air. I havent seen him since" Marion nodded

"I see," She said, she pointed at her bedroom window, then closed. "That is my bedroom window, It looks down on this road entirely. I saw everything. There was a big fight, and I found this" She held the broken piece of glass, and what looked like slightly darker glass to the man, it had a angle point to it, like a hexagonal design. "I am unable to find anything else. It felt so... familiar to me how the fight occurred."

The guard took the broken piece of glass and examined it carefully. He saw a dark blue hue to the glass as well as the other edges being a much lighter hue. "It appears the glass is of two different colors" he said showing Marion where the coloration changes occurred. "It is quite possible a fight happened here, but we'd be hard pressed to find witnesses outside of yourself. Have you spoken to anyone else before me ?"

"Just my mother, my brother and sisters" Marion replied. "Why ?" she was confused why the guard mentioned that.

"How did they react to the question. What did you ask exactly for that matter ?" The guard asked He was a man named Lazul, though most called him Laz

"Well Mom noticed I was distracted and asked me why at breakfast, so I asked her if she heard anything weird the night before when I heard the screaming and saw the fighting. She said she hadnt heard anything but didnt stop me from trying to find out more" Marion explained. "And none of my siblings heard anything, I doubt anything short of a gravity blast would wake up my brother as it is"

"Well, based on what you told me, what you saw, and paired with the cloaked man I spoke with last night who told me he saw and heard nothing, we may be on the right track. Tell you what, I need to report into my commander, you come with me as part of my patrol and we'll file it under odd happenings and I'll speak to my commander to have you instated as part of my patrol route so you can look deeper into this" Lazul said, the guard was clearly wanting to know what happened on his patrol and being kept in the dark wasnt something he liked to have happen. Marion nodded in agreement and went with him to the guard post.

-8-8-8-

_He_ stepped into the computer room. DiT wasnt there, so he went looking, and found her on the overhead balcony looking out into the ancient mansions backyard. An overgrown with weeds trees and dirt pool with cracked cement. The outskirts of Arendelle were perfect for this task"We have a problem." DiT said

"More Shadows ?" _He_ asked as he stood behind DiT who stood at the edge of the broken railing.

"Worse" DiT said calmly as she held a computer screen in hand, the holographic glass glittered with information as she typed on the glasslike surface.

"What could be worse than a shadow horde ?" _He_ asked confused as he observed the screen, information was briefly seen of a space on the street.

"You were seen, and not by a local within that town, but by Marion, Diamonds other. Which now means she will begin looking into things, you were seen, by one who sleeps at this moment!" DiT said as she turned to him and lowered her arm, the screen faded.

_He_ did not reply. DiT turned to _him_. "You let yourself be seen by her didnt you ?" Again no reply, Dit pursed her lips slightly, then sighed, "No matter, there are more shadowlings within the town, I want you to go and clear them out. Do it, and aim to not be seen by anyone, and this new issue will be averted."

"They scream when they die" _He_ replied simply. "The sounds of death will draw unwanted innocents" _He_ had a point

DiT thought a moment then nodded. "Fine, do what you must and work to never get seen by anyone, be they guards, locals or them directly. Marion is now looking into finding out what happened below her window within that town, and she is not far enough into her trail of clues to finding out the truth" DiT said. She pointed at iHim/i. "Go in there again, destroy all the shadows you find, not of the named four, and do it covertly and unseen. Understood ?"

_He_ did not reply, instead a odd portal swirled to life behind him and swallowed him up into it. DiT knew where he was headed. There were some problems and he had cuased two of them. But thankfully stopped one of another set of issues entirely. Hopefully there were no further concerns with security and system stablity.

-8-8-8-

Stepping from the guard office, Marion had her scrollwork in hand, she was offically a member of the Patrol Guard. A good group at that and thankfully it gave her an additional increase in credit gain. She still had the information swipe to do however later that day but was more focused on finding exactly what happened below her window.

With her new level of access she was given an air of respectthrough the city, execept of course by her parents, but she didnt mind that. At least at the moment. As she walked down a lane she heard shouts for items on sale, the market wasnt far away. As she crossed an alley she halted and sighed. Looking down it she spotted a cloaked stranger heading around a corner. "Hey!" Marion called out, turning and going into the alley.

The stranger never stopped, Marion ran to the corner the stranger had gone around and saw another packed with people street. The cloaked stranger nowhere to be found. "Now where did he go ?" Marion wondered, moving into the street the people cleared a trail for her to cut through with gentle nods of respect as Marion got to the other side of the street she once more saw the cloaked stranger going around another corner in the alley. Into what had to have been a structure or doorway actually

Marion darted down the street and came to a halt where she saw the stranger turn. Looking down a street she saw it empty entirely, looking however to her left she saw a door, wide open. White stone stairs lead upwards. Sighing deeply Marion drew a pistol and headed into the stairway and went up quietly. Nearing the top she heard a heavy thud as something was hit. Followed by a strange rippling warping noise. Getting to the landing she looked to the next level. Again nobody was seen. However on the ground she saw a small pile of black dust and sifted through it briefly. Nothing was there.

Stepping further up the stairway she came to the top and found herself atop a building as sghe stepped through a doorway that had been opened, She was directly below the cable car station. "Ok that isnt good" Marion said seeing the bottom of the cable car station directly above her. It was many levels of scary to be so close to the underside of a cable car. But then she saw it, the stranger, the cloaked stranger stood upon the platform not far away and just a bit above Marions current spot, apparently conversing with someone before entering the cable car.

"Hey! Stop!" Marion called out, breaking into a run she dashed forwards, only to be halted at the ticket scanner. "Wait!" Marion cried as the door slid closed without a sound

"Ticket please" The ticket scanner officer said. Marion looked at the guy, showing her scrollwork rank. The man regarded her with an air of respect. However. "I am sorry, no ticket, no entry, that includes Patrolmen. How may I aid you while here Madam ?" The ticket scanner said to her, Marion watched helplessly as the cable car started up and left the platform. "Madam ?"

Marion waited a moment watching the cable car disapepar towards another island city before regarding the ticket scanner. "Where was that cloaked fellow going ?"

"I cannot say madam, I do not have the ability to reveal such information, however hasd you a formal request by your commanding patrolman, I could divulge that information for you" The ticket scanner replied, Marion simply nodded in thanks

"Thanks anyway." She said, she turned and left the area the man simply bowed in return as she let him alone.

-8-8-8-

"You are getting reckless" DiT said as she sat at the computer

"You said to get red of the Shadowlings unnamed" _He_ replied calmly

"And yet you lured Marion to follow you. You are lucky she did not see you kill a Shadowling and send them back in a whispwarp of smoke" DiT told him calmly as she burst a blood vessel. "You were not to lead her on, so why did you lure her into trailing you to the cable car ?"

"Because I felt like it" _He_ replied calmly. Almost dealthy calm at that

DiT's mouth twisted into a slight grin. "Alright, keep your secrets, I know you worry about the four of them, Marion especially. But all that in time. For now we have other concerns. Have you met with Jarius ?"

_He_ shook his head. "I have never met the man"

"Good, then when you go to visit him, give him this" DiT held out a pendant. "He will recognise it, I sent him into the town sim ahead of everyone else to get things ready, once he gets that he will have some things for you to do within the sim." _He_ took the pendant, and without answering opened a portal into nothing and diappeared.

-8-8-8-

The portal opened into a house. A well designed and even better kept house. A single man stood at the larege windows overlooking the nearby island city. "So, I take it this visit is important for you to portal here ?" Jarius said turning to face the hooded stranger. The hooded stranger said nothing, instead _He_ raised a hand and revealed the item DiT had given him.

Jarius sighed and took the pendant. "I am working as fast as I am able, by giving me this she is giving me free ability to speed things up. You will tell her as much ?"

The hooded stranger said one word "Yes"

"Good, then its only a matter of time before things really get underway and they wake up. But I have a question for you. Seeing that you are working with _Her_" Jarius said

"What is your question ?" Asked the hooded stranger

"Can _you_ feel Diamond ?" Jarius' question hit the hoodesd stranger hard, and rather then answer the elders question, the hooded stranger opened a portal and left him without a word. As the portal faded into nothing, Jarius sighed and nodded. "He cant feel her. Just like he cannot feel Xeir, or Kalda. Or even Princess Anna. The spell will wear off soon..." Jarius got right to work as he went over to his drafting table and stood before it.

Picking up a pen he began to draw. As he drew his abilities as a satoryteller and memory keeper went into high gear and he began to piece together bits and pieces. They were to wake uip Xeir, her sister Diamond, her husband Kalda, and Princess Anna. All four of whom were asleep within a old manor in the outskirts of Arendelle. Jarius job was to reconnect the missing memories, and get Xeir to waking up.

As he worked he knew it was Marion who was the new issue, she had seen the stranger, and the memiories Diamond witnessed and made her stir was seen in how the hooded stranger fought in combat the night before within the simulated town. Maybe he should join the foursome ? After all he was living on the same island with them in the simulation, living there before they were dropped into it in fact. Jarius smiled and started drawing a new figure.

-8-8-8-

"Can I aid you in any way lass ?" Came a gruff yet gentle voice. Turning to its owner, Marion smiled seeing the old fellow, a unkept in appearnce fellow for sure yet a Tigris with a heart of gold and gentle loving hand for aiding those in need.

"Oh, hello Haversham" Marion said with a soft smile seeing the old man ambling towards her at a steady gait

"Hello Lass, I dont believe I know your name ?" The old tomcat of a Tigris had a good memory sure, but he was at a loss that moment on Marions name and why she looked so familiar. "But you know mine"

Marion smiled again saying. "I am Marion Wolfe"

Haversham nodded remembering the name, yes he remembered her, a good kid, her and her brother and sisters were good kids. Their parents higher ups in the council at the top and yet they were always making time to be with each other as much as they could. "You appear troubled, what's buggin' ya Lass ?" Haversham motioned to a table and chairs, Marion sat down as did he.

"I saw a fight last night, it woke me up from sleep." Marion began to tell her story, she detailed the battle in the street betlow her window, it felt so hauntingly familiar, she also detailed what she was trying to find in regards to the hooded stranger who did the fighting, and what the stranger was fighting to begin with.

"Fights happen, but normally not at night in the streets, normally the fights happen in the ring, or in the council sessions" Haversham replied calmly, the way he said it made Marion smile and almost breakdown laughing, Haversham had a way to keep things up and going naturally with a sense of humor and old wisdom.

"Thank you Haversham, you've been very helpful" Marion said after a minute, Haversham was right. When a fight happened it was either in the ring arena on the second level of the city island, far above and and yet still far below the cable car station. Whereas the council was higher than even the cable car station and Marion had only been there once. Haversham watched her leave. She was a good kid. A good strong hearted and good willed kid

-8-8-8-

Marion wandered a open street packed with people going about their day, lost in thought. Seeing Haversham got her brain thinking in random patterns and she found herself retracing her steps through the city to get to the cable car platform. Only to find it empty, No cable car, no ticket station attendant. The cable track was empty as Marion looked around to where the cable line went and came from.

As she stood there her phone went off. Breiefly wondering where the sound was coming from she picked it up from her belt and opened the phone with a flick of a finger. Seeing who it was she put it to her ear. "Marion" She said

"_Where the hell are you, sis ?_" Came the voice of her rather upset at having to wait once again brother, Mark.

"Looking into what happened outside my window last night, that's where I am" Marion replied calmly, her brother she knew was agitated so she lowered the phone and flicked her wrist, a full holo of her brother formed in front of her. "See ?"

_"How did you get into the cable car station ? We couldnt get that far on the docks without the credits yesterday"_ Mark asked seeing where his sister was.

"My secret, for now" Marion said simply with a smug look on her face. Mark gave her a dirty look.

_"Fine, keep your secrets, you're needed for the infiltration Session on E street block J3. Try and get as many credits as you can this time. We're gonna try for a cablecar this time around"_ Mark said with a wave of his hand, Marion had secrets, hell he had secrets he kept from their parents. So he didnt bother to pressure her to tell him hers. _"Have you seen any of the others ?"_

"No, nobody other then Haversham at least." Marion replied

Mark stared at her confused at mention of the old man. _"When did you see him ? Nobody has seen him for years"_ Infact the last reported time Mark heard or even wanted to think of meeting the old tom as everyone had called him, was when he was a child and Marion still an infant. But even then nobody had seen Haversham for a decade before he was born. So if Marion just saw him ?

"Even if I told you, you wouldnt believe me. So I wont tell you." Marion replied. Mark simply nodded, and didnt press her, nor did he tell her she could keep that secret. If Marion said he wouldnt believe her if she told him, why preesure her to tell him anyhow ? Marion couldnt even explain it, one minute she was walking down the road trying to figure out something, next thing she knew, Haversham was right next to her and walking with her, and talking with her at the same time. Completely out of the blue entirely. So if she told that to Mark, he wouldnt believe her.

_"You plan on telling mom and dad ?"_ Mark then asked as he paced a brief moment or two.

"Maybe, but I doubt they would believe me" Marion replied. Mark once again nodded in silent agreement.

Mark then sighed _"Alright, Infiltration is in twenty minutes, try and get as many credits as you can."_ Mark said

Marion smirked and finished his trail of thought. "We're going to try for a cablecar this time, yeah, I heard you at breakfast. I'm just glad Mother and Father didnt punish Elsa for losing our credits during dinner last night" She said, Mark snickered and the holo winked out. As she put her phone away Marion sighed thoughtfully.

She had come across Haversham by complete accident, nobody had seen the old guy since ten years before Mark was born, so ten years and three years made thirteen years since he had last been seen, so that meant something was up if he chose to show up and speak to her and her alone. Marion left the carble car station and headed back the way she had first taken to get to it when she was following the stranger in the hooded coat.

As she was once again on street level she wandered towards where the infiltration was to happen, she checked her holo clock on her arm. She had eighteen minutes before Infiltration Session began so it gave her a chance to think things over before focusing entirely on the Session she was to do that day.

Marion stepped into the zone then, she had refocused her mind and thinking patterns, she was ready. She wanted to go after the infiltration in the right mind, so she went over the objectives, break in without getting noticed, sneak around without getting noticed, and then finally, get the info without getting noticed. Three objectives, none of them optional. Howewver the last objective was optional, create a diversion while unseen. Marion smiled, she could do that easily.

The place for the Infiltration Session was a popular hangout and club that had pulsing lights and pounding music. Everyone went there for a party. The typical heavy duty club scene, pulse pounding music, eardrum shattering speakers, the works. And yet Marion had to create a diversion without getting seen. Easy to do with such a packed dance floor as she went around the side of the building and saw a lone guard standing at the door.

Marion checked the timer, so far only a few of the infiltration crew they were to infilktrate were present within the club spot. Marion simply stood near the side door, the back way in, and thought on her distraction. She had seen none upon the rooftops as her path down from the cable car station had enabled her to see the rooftops for the lower levels easily. She had only seen residents either sunbathing, napping or having a small get together.

Moving without being seen Marion headed for a nearby ladder and went upwards easily. Once on the rooftop Marion looked around and opened the only way into the structure. The pounding music was fainter, but still loud enough to hide any sounds Marion made as she was suddenly inside the rooftop portion of the club. Moving along a vent and then balancing like a cat upon the top of a thin wall Marion spotted her brother neatly perched upon a pilloar crest.

"About time you got here. Elsa just phoned in, she's at the front looking for a means past the guard, Anna's already inside." Mark said. Marion smirked. "How'd your investigation go ?"

"Not as good as hoped, but good enough." Marion said, her brother looked at her, she sighed. "Do we have to go through this now ?" She turned to him, glaring daggers.

"Mom will want to know, so will Dad" Mark replied, meaning about Haversham, "Why did he speak to you ? Of all people, why you ?"

"If only I knew." Marion replied. "Whats your plan for the info ? Do we know where its at ?"

"The information is in the centeral office, top guy has it on a desk, its a white block. We get the thing without getting seen, and there's a fifty five hundred credit bonus doing it without getting seen, nor tripping any alarms" Mark said

"Whose guarding it ?" Marion asked

"One of the elders, a woman called Ingrid, I've never seen her before so I dont know what to expect." Mark replied calmly. Marion was confused, they were stealing information from an elder ? Well they were to infiltrate and get past the elders own guards right ?

The clock was ticking, Marion took a deep breath and went off, Mark going the way she had come. Moving quickly and quietly Marion came across an office, it was devoid of anyone. However there was a desk, it was empty, it looked like something an office secretary would use. Marion smirked, and soundlessly went to the next vent and looked through it carefully and quietly, seeing a woman and a man in the room speaking near a window looking out over the city island of Scala ad Caelum.

"I do not care, Haen. Your job was to keep things working the way they always have been" The woman said sternly as Marion listened into the conversation.

"When Samuel lost his credits, there was nothing left for us to do." The man, named Haen replied, "Once the session was ended, there was nothing we could do.

"The four are still at the top, Haen, it was your job to knock them off of it!" Ingrid replied turning on the man. She was about to hit him, but then she smirked "No matter, today is infiltration. From what the guards report, one of the four is distracted. But which one they do not know." Ingrid snarled then. "Find them all, before they finish the Session." Then both of the two left the room.

Without a sound Marion opened vent and reached out a hand, as if by magic, the cube on the desk floated into the air and into her hand. Her credits on the scoreboard rose by a easy ten thousand. She replaced the vent as she had withdrawn it, soundlessly. She then opened her phone and texted her brother "Diversion, now, we got the info, get us a way out" She put her phone away and silently left the inner rooftop. The pounding music blasted around her briefly, nearly throwing off her balance as she went closer to the speakers by a wall and slowly climbed down it without a sound. With prize in hand, Marion easily made it to the staging zone to complete the session.

**RESTORATION AT 28%**

_"Jarius... hurry"_ DiT mumbled softly as new information scrolled across the computer screen. The progression number went up, not by a lot, but it was enough to be considered a major development in the memory recovery process opver the past year. She became aware that the door behind her had opened. Turning her chair towards it she spoke. "So you have returned"

"Is she really supposed to be in there ?" _He_ asked, meaning Ingrid, the Wolf Queen herself.

"For the moment, we can only watch." DiT replied calmly. As much as DiT hated the Necromancer, there was no way they could keep her out. She was tied to both Diamond and Xeir's memories as it was. "If she gets out of hand, force her from the simulation." _He_ appeared to ignore her and went back to juggling, of all things, his stolen credit purtse that he had taken off of Elsa the last time he was in there.

DiT said nothing, and turned back to the computer screen. She had work to do.


	3. Elsa Eight Days: 3rd Day

Frozen Memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past – Back Cover

"Was that Haversham made of data ?" _He_ asked seeing the reactions from DiT

DiT was silent for a moment before speaking "No, Haversham has not been seen by anyone outside atherial for decades."

"Then why did he appear in the similation and speak with her ?" _He_ asked

"That I cannot answer. They all grow bolder now, the Wolf Queen herself is now our new problem! That is the first time I almost had her!" DiT's fist smashed into her armrest with a hard crack of energy. DiT had been tracking Ingrid within the sim, and when she and her right hand man, Haen, had left the club office so Marion could get the session completed in the sim town Ingrid had disappeared. Haversham being in the sim however had her new attention drawn his way.

"Calm down" Said the hooded stranger, raising a hand trying to aliviate the anger and spent energy DiT was building up. It seemed to work.

"It does not matter now. _He_ is still working on restoring their memories" DiT continued thoughtfully. Not turning to _him_ she asked simply. "What of the undesired ?" She meant the hordes of shadows that Draco had let in

"Many are now destroyed, a few platoons got away however. And there is still His much army to worry about. Shadowlingss, Kobolds under his control and also those under Kethends control. Among others. All of them affected by by them all" Said the hooded stranger

"And you ? Can you feel them ?" DiT asked, when she did not get a reply, DiT then asked the hooded stranger. "Fine, keep your secrets, but, tell me, what is your name ?" Of course it was how the question was asked that made the hooded stranger pause for a brief moment, then smirking under his hood he removed it.

"Nara" was all _He_ said DiT saw a head of pale brown hair, black eyes, and sharply set features upon his face. It was clear the man had something of importance for this mission. The whole similation had the man on edge, and it showed in his expression, he didnt like the current timeset of things.

Rather than answer DiT started laughing. Then she said. "It is an honor, Nara" Nara's black eyes danced with a strange inner light, and his face showed experience beyond his years, he was not amused the least bit by DiT's laughter.

Elsa Eight Days

The 3rd Day

**15 June 1969**

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Dawn**

Dawn broke clear as the hammering of the forges and smithies never ceased even after the arrival, and pretty miuch instant defeat of the Bandit King, the forges never slept at Warforge. But it was a clear day, and for once, the children were allowed to sleep in and go over what they had the day before; the arrival of a burning ship that promptly exploded like a small massive nuke. Which was kind of odd for such an attack to occur. Nobody asked questions to why there were broken up paving stones in the Warforge Village Market, nor did anyone ask why a body was being burned outside town to begin with.

In one compound, the morning sun found three people awake. Charity, like always, was the first one up, followed by her son, and then shortly afterwards, her daughter. So she had snuck out of the compound the night before after everyone went to bed. Of course Marcus went with her, and they had met up with Bashain. Charity was unable to sleep until she had conferred with the Elder on what to do of the two girls in her home without their parents or memories, if her husbands hunch was correct, which she feared it was, then the two girls, Anna and Elsa, were up for adoption. And Charity wanted them both.

Bashain agreed, and insisted that Charity get some sleep, going so far as saying that Marcus could knock her out if he had to so she could sleep. Thankfully it never came to that.

Never the less, Charity was up first every morning. Cooking breakfast in the massive open air kitchen the compound possessed; since they were also within a very protective wall around their massive compound, it'd be a while before anyone could raid the house for anything. Fox meat had been prepared by Mora the nightbefore, so, with Mora in bed still, Charity took it upon herself to cook breakfast. With three slabs of fox meat, and some wolf meat, she began cooking breakfast when she heard faint footsteps behind her. "Good morning Mark" She said, not turning around. A smile on her face.

Mark looked up at his mother and hugged her leg from behind, since she was qutie tall compared to him still. "Morning, mom" he said sleepily, trying to hop up and see what she was cooking, even though he could smell it; he wanted to see it as well. "What's for breakfast?" he finally asked after a few unsuccessful hops.

Diamond and Xeir were still asleep in Mark's bed, and the two had snuggled up to one another in the night, leaving Mark all by his lonesome; which he didn't mind, because it made it easier to get out of bed that way.

"A little bit of Wolf meat, and some Fox meat, well, mostly Fox meat" Charity replied. She motioned for Mark to help her set the table; with her long reach, she was pretty much twice the hieght of her son at this point, but she knew that very soon he'd be able to reach everything like his father. She handed him plates and silverware to set on the table. "There is no session this morning, for your father and I have something rather important planned. Bashain has informed the rest of th families to wait until noon to send their children for the session. After what happened yesterday he wants the children, meaning you and Marion as well, properly rested"

Mark took the plates and silverware to the table, setting them up perfectly while listening to his mother's words. "Until noon?" was all he cared about. "But... Mother, who wants to wait until noon to play?" He whined; still very much thinking that these mock battles and training sessions were really just games. Every kid thought that until they started maturing, then the battles got more and more intense as they really seemed to try to kill eachother with brute force and willpower, then as they got even more mature, they mixed it with Technique again, and became the perfect warriors.

"What's so important that we have to wait 'till noon to play?" he asked, pouting after setting the last plate and set of silverware.

Charity thought for a long moment in silence, how could she tell he son he was about to have two new sisters in the house with Marion ? "Your father and I spoke with Bashain last night; He wants to see us, you, Marion, the girls, your father and I. It is rather important and it concerns the girls you rescued from the Bandit King, who is now slain thanks to the Village" Charity was going to keep the secret with her to the grave of what truly happened to Taryl. She turned to Mark then and dropped down to his hieght, "Your father agreed with my request of him. The girls never cried for their parents did they ?" That was one way to tell a child that they were going to have a new sister or brother. And Xeir was only two years younger than Mark at that point. and Diamond was the same age as Marion. Which was perfect for their already well respected family.

There was a sparkle in her silver eyes as she asked of Xeir or Diamond crying for their parents when Mark took them inside the night before

Mark tilted his head slightly, and then looked up as he remembered yesterday's events. "Um, not that I can remember. No, they didn't cry for their mom and dad." he said calmly. "Why do you ask, mama?" he asked as she got to his height. Then he blinked a few times. "Wait... are you saying that..." he blinked a few times as the idea finally hit him. He was going to get two new sisters?! Oh, happy days! With a cry of joy he all but tackled his mother in a hug. "Yay, Two new sisters!" chanted a few times before laughing happily.

Charity chirped a startled cry as her son pretty much tackled her, thankfully her balance was well kept as he hugged her, She hugged him just as tightly. "Now you understand why its so important to your father and I. Bashain wants to meet them to make it offical though, but from here on out. Xeir and Diamond are your sisters. Once they meet Bashain and Nazur, it'll be recorded; so, once we get back, until noon meal, I want you to show them the grounds. Oh and your father said he wanted some help at the forge over lunch" They had been adding two new smelters the last few days and the latest rainfall alowed just enough runoff in order to make some more brick to ensure the heat stayed within the thing. Every forge had at least one smelter, but the Wolfe Forge had two already, and they were adding two more!

She gave her son another hug, "Now, I am sure your father is up, I'll see to him, go check on Marion and the girls; Milia and Dauriko should be coming back tonight in time for dinner; if they're all awake, bring them here to get some food, as soon as everyone is well fed, we're seeing Bashain." She said letting him from the hug. She was happy for two reasons, the first was that her son was making her prouder than she had ever hoped, and that he was truly happy, overjoyed. Two sisters joining their family.

But Charity could not help but wonder who had lost the two girls. And how they had lost their memories.

-8-8-8-

The two cloaked beings watched the datastream. "Was that a datapacket ?" Asked Nara. DiT smirked under her bandages.

"No, it was the Wolf Queen, Somehow she hijacked the data herself! She is beyond our control!" DiT replied, calmly busted a blood vessel. "Has _He_ been told of his new task ?"

"Yes" Nara replied

"Good. When Jarius finishes his goal, we will not need worry of what befalls our foursome." DiT said simply. Nara had no reply to that.

**15 June 1969**

**Somewhere Unknown**

**Three days East of Arendelle**

**Sunrise**

"I hate waiting" Belyrr stood at the door, the massive iron and oak door that lead to Kethends massive mansion of a house. Set upon a low hill and hugging it as well the house sprawled crazily in a mixmash of several directions and levels. The massive wall surrounding it was manned by countless Shadows and in some cases there were even kobold like creatures guarding doors and points on the wall

But Belyrr waited, as was the order for Mosar and Taztan to join her and Nymeth before giving their full report. Everything went to plan perfectly. And the ship, The Silversparrow, had pretty much dropped anchor for the last two days straight and the crew searched as far as the eye could see for the missing girls. Which meant they were to be missed as soon as the queen got back aboard. So they had to do the report quick and get back before they were missed "I hate waiting" Belyrr grumbled once more as she began to pace.

Nymeth grumbled to herself as she leaned against the wall, watching her twin Shadowling pace back and forth. "I swear, it's like Masor and Taztan like being in the pits!" She hissed, annoyed at how late those idiots were. She yawned and looked up at the walls, winking to a Shadow that was currently staring at her for some unknown reason, and making it turn around and get back to work. Again her strange, flirty personality showed, though she was still quite mad at the moment.

"Quit yer bitchin' we're here." Masor's voice called out as he walked up the stairs. "You would not believe what they did to Taryl." He laughed, stopping in front of the two Shadowling Twins.

It was all Taztan could do to not make scissor motions with his hand towards his own groin, being shadows he thought it was hilarious, but he knew that Masor laughing crazily over it internally. "Shoulda been there" He said to the Twins, "Once they raided the ship, this hot babe came up out of nowhere and broke his nose, then offed his balls without tossing her cookies!"

Belyrr smirked, speak of the devil and they appear she thought darkly; "Well, Idun had us stop the ship, so you guys had fun... Good fuckin' toadstools, Masor you reek worse than the deepest Pit!" Apparently some of Xeirs last upchuckery had stuck to Masors 'shoes' "The hell you swim in ? Simi digested fruit ?"

"Somewhat" Taztan replied, "The blondie is stupidly seasick; Kethend was right to give us that Ironstomach; the blonde barely ate anything when on the Houdini, but threw up so much it was actually kinda colorful and pretty once you get past the smell... OW!" Out of nowhere Belyrr's fist caughnt Taztan in the face dead on, Taztan slammed into the stonework on his ass as Masor reeked!

Nymeth smirked at the news, but visibly flinched at the smell. "Clean yourself up; the Master's don't want to smell that shit." She ordered. "Or it's a week in the pits." she smirked, winking at Masor, who growled and promptly found the nearest bucket of water and dumped it on himself; effectively ridding himself of the smell at least for the time being.

"Better? You ass-kissing little-"

Nymeth was at Masor's throat with a blade in a second. "Go ahead; say it. I'll feed you your balls and make you enjoy it." she said softly; seductively, even. Masor gulped and closed his mouth, no longer wishing to speak. "Good boy, now if you'll all quit trying to organize an orgy without me, the Master's want our report!" She said, smirking and winking to her twin.

Belyrr tried not to laugh or even smile, only staring in slackjawed silence mostly at the appalling scent, Nymeth was right, The Masters would not want that scent inside the Queens home! But it ws Taztan making it hard for her not to even snicker as he made scissor motions with his hands again behind Masors back; which sadly made one of the Kobolds laugh stupidly and promptly get shot in the face with a acidic arrow from one of his own fellows on the wall.

"Never Laugh at a Shadowling" was the Kobolds primary motto

The massive iron and oak gate opened and let the foursome in. the path was well designed, and yet, still well lit only so far, leading to the main entry to the vast sprawling house. Three floors that went pretty much everywhere on the walled in property. The house was absolutely massive and yet, clean. But the only servants were shadows

The foursome went into the house through the main door and down a flight of stairs, then along a short hall and up yet another flight of stairs to a white oak door that stood open, inside was the main living room; a cavernous room even for a massive house as if it were underground to begin with. Kethend sat on a tall backed dark silver chair, drinking from a tall thin wine glass. She slowly set the glass down as the foursome entered.

"Ahh, so they arrive at last!" Kethend purred softly from her seat at the table. Her cyan eyes took in the four Shadowlings. "You have news ?"

Nymeth bowed before Kethend, as did the other three. Masor looked around quickly; Draco was no where to be seen. "Of course, your highness. The plan went better than expected. Taryl has not only dropped the girls, devoid of their memories, off at Scala ad Caelum, but has also perished in quite the gruesome way!" Nymeth announced, a small giggle just over the horizon of her voice.

It was Masor's turn to use the scissor motion of his fingers over his groin area along with the typical slitting throat motion of his other hand while Nymeth spoke. As he did this, however, something slimy fell onto his shoulder, causing him to look in horror and disgust as it slowly streaked down his clothes like honey made of pure shadow. Nymeth nimbly dodged a few blobs of this strange goop before they fell on top of her.

"Hail! Lord Draco!" She said, lowering to a knee immeidately after rolling out of the way of another scoop of sludge. At those words, even Masor dropped to a knee in a deep and submissive bow. More and more sludge fell from the ceiling, falling all around them and between them and Kethend, slowly forming into larger puddle.

Kethend raised a pretty eyebrow. "It all went to plan then ?" She didn't even smile when Masor made the scissor motion, she did however raise an eyebrow and stood. "This was ... unxpected... Retrive his body, or has it already been burnt as per the plan ?" She started pacing thoughtfully.

"The girls were placed aboard his vessel as ordered Masters" Belyrr said calmly, dropping to one knee as her sister had, never looking up she gave her end of the report "The Queen had us order the ship to halt, we rigged everything to make it seem as if the cannon had sent the girls over the side. It went according to plan if not better; The Queen had the ship halt and drop anchor now for two days searching. We came as quickly as we were able to report in"

"And Taryl is dead ?" Kethend pressed, turning to Taztan and Masor, they were stationed with the Bandit King in the first place

"Yes my lords; the blonde kept upchucking, as you predicted; we gave them both the drought as instructed, and then rigged the ship to blow as ordered. We scattered some of it on the sea in order for the Queen to find the remains of the vessel." Taztan reported giving a look back to Belyrr, one word of the scissor motions to Masor and he was taking her down with him to the Pit!

Kethend looked thoughtful. "Taryl is dead, the remains of his ship scattered on the sea; the girls memories properly removed... and lastly, they're at Warforge. Perfect! All to plan!" She said while pacing, she halted and turned to the four, "Alright, new tasks for the four of you, My King permitting, I want you four to see to it that no messeges of the girls missing or missing posters with the girls faces ever make it to Warforge for at least as long as possible" Preferably, Kethend mused, the next twenty years should do nicely.

Her nose then twitched. "What is that stink ?" Uh oh, it seemed that the bucket of water Masor used, did little to kill the last of Elsas upchuckery on the Houdini.

"If a single message reaches Scala ad Caelum about those girls..." Draco bubbled up from his puddle of shadow gunk, wearing his trademark black overcoat and glaring at the four shadowlings. "You each get a month in the pits without any rest." He explained, turning away from them to sit upon his throne beside that of his Queen's.

Nymeth gulped down her fear. "S-surely you jest, my king!" she laughed nervously. At Draco's stern look, her laughter faded to nothing.

"You want it to be a year?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"N-no...M'lord." Nymeth said softly, submissively.

"Then get to work. Not a single message, or else..." Draco huffed, a loud rumble shaking the foundations of the palace for a second. Nymeth nodded and stood, nodding to her fellow Shadowlings as she began to take off in a dead sprint for the door out of fear of her Master's rage.

Draco sighed as they left, and looked to Kethend with a softer look on his fair face. "Well then, My Queen. Are you pleased with how your plans are going, or would you enjoy some more chaos?" he asked softly.

Kethend smiled, watching the foursome take off for the tasks. "Two decades. And all memories the girls have left, will be overwritten completely with that of Scala ad Caelum. They have their orders, for two decades no messages, posters, or otherwise akin to searching for the girls, are to get to or from, Scala ad Caelum. that city island must remain in the dark of the girls true linage for two decades." She walked over to the table. Tracing a delicate finger of the dark oak surface

"I can wait twenty years for the next part of the plan. Idun will be searching daily for her missing children. Not knowing they were under her very nose the entire time. Twenty years... and this will be ready" She tapped at a paper, a poision recipe. "For a poison to be properly potent to take as long as possible to slay its target, in this case, the Queens own mother, Marei, Queen Regent, will contract this in twenty years exactly, maybe sooner if the potion maker does his job well enough"

She smiled and turned back to Draco, leaning back on the table she said "By that time the girls will have no memory outside of Scala ad Caelum, They will be so ingrained into that cultre they will forget completely their true heritege. Idun will die childless, and you and I my dear one, will be King, and Queen, of Arendelle" Kethend planned for Marei, Iduns mother, to contract an illness that would leave her in bed constantly, slowly dying. Lasting just long enough that Idun will need something short of a full blown miracle to save the Queen Regent.

Kethend was overjoyed with how things worked so far. Idun had forced her own ship to halt in the middle of the sea to search for the missing girls before heading home the rest of the way. Taryl was dead as planned, and his ship ruined as well. Hopefully scattered parts of it could be found; "So, my dear one, What do you think of the plan ? Taryl is dead so I hear, most gristly of a fate too..." Kethend somehow wished she was there to witness the woman pretty much nuetering the Bandit King but then she dismissed the thought from her mind. Nymeth and the others report on the plans progress so far was good enough for her

Draco stood from his throne and lightly placed a hand on the small of Kethend's back, snaking it around to her hip and pulling her against himself, a smile on his face. "What do I think? Hmm... I think it is perfect, love." He said, a small smirk tugging at the end of his lip. "All of the threats that stand agaisnt our eventual dominance over the world are slowly falling; and Arendelle will be the first to go. And go it will." He laughed softly, offering to hold Kethend's hand in a slow dance around the hall as music began to play from the shadows.

Whoever said the Shadow King couldn't be loving? Certainly not Draco himself, and with poetic grace he led the love of his ancient life in a slow dance all around their throne room, the music keeping the same pace. "But still that begs the question, my dear, of whether or not we have enough troops to take Arendelle by force should the need arise." he contemplated softly to her. "The Arendelle Army is strong; strong enough to give my Legion of Shadowlings a tough time. Which is obviously bad if we want a quick and brutal victory if it comes to a war." He explained softly to her, twirling her around as they began to reach the climax of their dance.

Kethend took his hand as he started the dance, matching him step for step. She smiled as she span, never missing a step, Oh how she loved dancing with him. And one day soon she knew, they'd be dancing in the Throne Room at Arendelle, in victory! "We want Arendelle, my dear one, in one piece. Should it come to war, my Kobolds can take the brunt of their forces should the need arise, However, there are other ways" She said, spinning again in their dance. "You see, there is a young Emporer to the southwest; Silias, of the Southern Isles. He has eleven sons, and his wife is expecting twins! So by time the poison is ready for Marei to drink in her wine, the youngest child that Silias rears with his wife will come of age. It is through him we will attain Arendelle for our very own!"

Their dance came to its end as he dipped her and she kissed him dead on the lips, all her love for her dear Shadow King flowed through her viens. Even if he wanted to deny it, she couldn't. She loved Draco with her entire being. "The only way" She said softly to him after their kiss "To ensure victory complete and secure, is to cultivate the youngest child of Silias to be our weapon. With the Shadowlings keeping Warforge devoid of all information of the loss of the Princesses of Arendelle. in twent years, it will all come to completion! For us, what is another two decades but more then a week ?"

Draco allowed himself to feel his love for Kethend in that kiss, and deepened it to a burning passion for a few seconds before breaking it away and allowing Kethend to straighten up, the burning passion in his eyes dying down a little bit with each second. "Do tell me who taught you to dance, love." He chuckled, pinching her side gently before heading back to his throne. He heard Kethend's plan for the youngest child of Silias, and he chuckled. "I will corrupt the boy; he will listen to you and I without question."

He sighed and leaned back into his throne, lifting a leg up onto the arm rest as he began to relax. "What say you to that?" he asked, winking to his Shadow Queen with a smile.

Kethend smiled and steepled her fingers, her smile was truly devilish...

**15 June 1969**

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Ealier that same morning**

It was all a complete rush, One moment they were starving, an while they were eating breakfast Charity, no, not Charity, Xeir corrected herself, her imother/i announced that she was going to adopt her and Diamond, giving them a home. All Xeir could remember was being on the ship, everything else was a fog. As far as she knew, it was just her and Diamond. But now, now she had a family who could care for them both. And what was more, it was the same boy that saved them that was to be her brother. But something in her heart made her want him. But she feared what he'd say. She held onto the stange cloth she slept with the night before. Never letting it from her grasp. It was as if it was something of a good luck or other type of keepsake she possessed. Possibly the only thing she had from her past life.

Which it actually was. With that scrap of cloth within her grasp the night before, Xeir had slept like a deadgirl. No bad dreams, no nightmares, nothing. Just plain dreamless sleep.

But now she had a brother, and another sister, and a mother and father! People she knew who'd love her and Anna dearly. But it was all a complete rush to her as Mark pretty much dragged her around the massive property. Showing her and Diamond everything he could. Xeir briefly thought back on the memory, how it worked; meeting Bashain, the Elder and defacto mayor of the vast acity island, every house and store and bed really was a armory ready for use! Just meeting Bashain had made it offical for her and Diamond, adopted by Marcus, and Charity Wolfe. A very important family. But as far as Xeir was concerned, she had a mother!

"Come on! I haven't shown you the best part of the house yet!" Mark said, still holding the hand of Xeir, who in turn held Diamond's hand as he all but dragged them around. He then opened the large doors of stone, and viola! they were in the forge! The Pride of the Wolfe family, and practicaly of the village. "This is where we make our swords and stuff." Mark said, smiling and giggling.

"Mark! You forgot me again!" a little girls voice called out from behind. He turned to see his little sister Marion standing there, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Oh! You're right, I'm sorry, Marion!" he laughed, stratching the back of his head. "Xeir, Diamond, this is Marion, your new little sister." He said. "Marion, these are our new sisters. Mama and Papa adopted them earlier today!" He said to her.

Marion blinked a few times, and in a flash she was hugging the two girls, laughing happily. "Now get ready for the games, Mark!" Marion said.

Mark blushed and blinked. "O-oh! That's right! We were gonna get everyone together today for a huge war!" He said, taking off to his room to get his leather armor and his sword.

"War ?" Diamoind asked looking to Xeir confused, the heck family did they join ? Diamond however felt right at home though and hugged Marion tightly, surprised to say in the least at how strong the slightly older four year old was compared to herself

Xeir was more shocked over anything of how strong Marion was but accepted and returned the hug; Mark had a sister ? No no, they had a little sister; It wasn't just Mark and Marion anymore! It was the four of them. Xeir shrugged her shoulders to Diamond, "No clue" Thankfully Marion was there and could hopefully explain.

Marion saw the confused looks on the faces of the girls and giggled. "You'll see in about five minutes." she giggled, leading the girls out to the training field, where at least 18 other kids were waiting for both herself and Mark to get there to form teams of 10. "You two wait here; you don't have swords or armor yet." she said, smiling and running out to the group.

Mark then hopped over the low fence and jogged quickly over to the group. Within minutes he had picked his team, the other captain choosing theirs. They went to opposite sides of the field and drew their weapons; swords mostly, but Marion was there with her twin short-sword and dagger combo.

"Charge!"

With a resounding cry each team charged forward at the other, clashing and throwing each other to the ground, rolling out of the way of killing strikes and getting up to get into lightning fast yet extremely delicately placed fights with eachother, swords clashing, scratching the leather armor of the other children, cutting a cheek. Punches and kicks were thrown as well, landing on a face, or in the ribs or stomach. These children, they fought like fully grown men and women in an army of Shock-Troops with astounding stamina.

Suddenly their was the sound of a little boy crying; and the fighting stopped immediately, staring at the little boy as he held his barely bleeding arm, sniffling and crying. "Th-that hurt!" he cried.

The other kids all stared at him and narrowed their eyes. "Cry baby!" one kid cried out. "Cry baby!" The rest of them started chanting, pushing him over onto his back. "Get over it, whimp!" Mark growled, stomping on the kid's stomach. "You'll never get strong crying about a little cut, Jake." He said, kicking the boy in the ribs to make him get up.

Marion grabbed Mark by the arm. "That's enough." she said simply, stopping Mark from beating little Jake senseless as the young brown haired boy slowly got to his feet and wiped his face of tears before striking at Mark in anger, only to be blocked by Marion, who quickly launched a side kick to his stomach, making him double over again.

For the next half hour each child in the group would "strengthen" the will of little Jake by angering him by letting him get up and pushing him down again with more pain; conditioning him to it quickly until he was able to knock down at least one of them on his own. Then they stopped, formed ranks again, and charged again, continuing their war.

Xeir watched the kids, they got a smaller boy, possibly a little younger than herself, used to being harmed, but after a few minutes the group of kids got back into it, shortly joined by a dozen or so more kids around their ages. Xeir watched them all as they playfought in the massive grassy yard. So this was their new family. Somehow she felt that tomorrow was going to hurt.

"Wow" Diamond spoke up softly watching as Marion, their sister, darted among the hug group of kids so expertly that only one kid, another girl managed to tackle her briefly before getting tackled off her by Mark. "Do you think we could be out there with them ?" Diamond was already getting ideas it seemed Thankfully before Xeir could speak up, she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see who was there, it was their father, and their mother. Diamond's eyes brightened and she darted for her new fathers arms with a happy shout, "Papa!"

Marcus knelt down and gladly hugged his new daughter. "Ah Diamond!" he returned the happy shout, picking her up in his strong arms. "Did Mark drag you out here to show off his little mock wars ?" He asked her in a sweet voice, handing Diamond to Charity and picking up Xeir in his arms to give them a better view. "So, what do you think. Think you can play with the rest of the kids after a few sessions of training?" he asked Xeir. "That does look fun, right?" he asked, his voice energetic and happy as he watched the kids get back up and charge again into another battle, little Jake no longer crying and holding his own against Mark.

Marcus looked to Xeir and smiled. "What do you and your sister say? Wanna get some armor and swords? We'll teach you the basics today if you want!" he offered, looking to his Wife, who shared his enthusiasm.

Seeing that Diamond wanted to take part pretty much right then, Xeir wasn't so sure, but being on her fathers strong shoulders she thought it over. "Does it have to be now ?" Armor and swords ? Wha ? All these things happening at once!

"Oh come on Xeir lets do this it'll be fun! Besides, Mama can teach us, maybe even Mark ?" Diamond was pretty much bouncing in Charity's arms with glee; apparently she wanted to take part and be with Mark and Marion, the quicker the better it seemed.

Xeir thought but a minute longer, then nodded "Could Mark teach us ?" She had no idea why she asked for him in particular, maybe it was that he saved them the day before from the Bandit King that made her want him to be her tacher ? It was not exactly easy to explain, but Charity seemed to understand.

"I think that is wisest. Come on girls, lets get you some weapons. Marcus, honey, I'll get Mark" She easily passed Diamond over to her husband, now with both girls on his shoulders he looked every bit the happy dad. Sadly Charity had no idea what she was about to get into. Thankfully the kids knew how to fight, and so did she; and they all knew the rules of the mock battles they did. one touch with bare hands or a weapon and they were 'killed' or 'wounded' depending on where struck

Sadly, Charity was not expecting to get mobbed by nearly three dozen kids...

Thankfully the kids didn't trample her

Mark was currently lost in the heat of battle, and as his mother approached, he turned, swinging the butt of his sword as if to knock out an opponent. He was then tackled by Marion. "Mark! Stop it ya dork! That is our mother!" she cried out, Mark snapped out of it, and looked up at his Mother as Marion stood above him now, backing up a few steps as the kids started to stop fighting.

Mark blinked a few more times and stood up, looking up to his mother. "What is it, Mama?" He asked, sheathing his sword at his hip.

Charity smiled trust Marion to notice her first, Shortly however the kids were all called back by their proper parents, but as that occured; Charity spoke dropping to one knee to get closer to her son and daughter; "Your father and I have a rather important task for you two, if you're up for it. Consider it part of your training and battles here in the yard if you like." She told them

Mark thought about it for a second. "D-does it have to do with my... our new sisters?" he asked.

Charity nodded, "that's right" She said, "Diamond wanted to take part with you all in this session, but Xeir does not seem so sure of joining in just yet, your father however thinks to get them into the swing of things quickly, but I want you two to do one on one sessions with them before introducing them to a full scale session, we can even introduce them into using the forge to craft their own weapons for the sessions as well" she explained holding a hand out to her son to help him to his feet. Charity looked bone thin, and yet, she was healthy and very strong

"So, can you two do that ? Can you guys get your sisters ready for battle ?" She asked her two children, hers by blood. Children she was proud of, overwhelmingly so

Mark nodded and accepted the hand up from his strong mother. "I can do that." He was then socked in the arm my Marion. "Ow! WE can get them ready for everything..." he said, rubbing his arm as Marion punched him again for being weak. He huffed in anger and walked towards his father and the girls. "Hey! You two wanna learn everything?" He asked Diamond and Xeir as Marcus looked at the two of them, gently putting them down on their feet. "I'm willing to train you in everything you need to know, if you wanna do it, that is. It's really fun!" he said, smiling.

Diamond was pretty much bouncing on her fathers shoulder happy as a clam, really excited to be learning new things. And when quickly joined by Mark and Marion both she was nodding her head crazily, however it was Elsa that spoke "Yes. Mark, could you teach us ?" Not only did it look like fun, but it looked like a way of life that Xeir seemed to want th more she saw the kids working as a team, the forges being worked by kids and adults alike making weapons and armor, everything was something she felt she wanted to do.

That left one thing;

Where to start ?

-8-8-8-

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom that Mark shared with the family cat. Misao was a good cat, and somehow chose his bedroom for his kitty tower. Mark stared at the ceiling, his hand raised above him, he closed his fist and his old dagger he'd used as a kid, the same weapon in the dream, appeared in his hand. "Another dream about them. Huh." Mark dismissed the weapon and dropped his hand as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. First Marion spoke about having a lapse and nearly clocking herself on the dining room table two days before, then yesterday marion had spoken with Haversham as she was investgating what happened outside her window the night before.

Then that night, the night before infact, Mark remembered it with a frown. They had gone to the cable car station, taking Marions path the night before, they were so very close to going and even with tickets it wasnt easy to get past the ticket teller. What upset Mark however was that the ticket keeper stated the last cable car had left only minutes before they arrived, sadly they could only refund their credits.

But then Mark wondered why was he dreaming about teaching his new sisters as a boy when they first joined their family ? It didnt make sense to the young man quite honestly. Mark sat up in bed, Misao grunted and gave him a dirty look before nesting on his now freed pillow. Mark paid the cat no heed as he stood from the bed and went to the window. Opening it he looked out and for the briefest instant thought he saw his sister in the street on the other side of the fence.

Mark looked at the sunrise, he had about an hour until breakfast, which then allowed him a measure of peace to try and think over things. First, they lost the credits to go by boat to another city island on their first attempt to leave by ship, then, they missed the cable car by five minutes and had to refund their credits on the second attempt to leave. When would they have their chance to leave Scala ad Caelum ? Were they trapped there ?

Mark closed his window and sat on the low bench, meditating carefully on what to do next. He didnt much like it if at all. Twice now their attempts to leave Scala ad Caelum had been thwarted, the third time could be stopped as well. So he had to plan for everything. And not just one or two eventualities, but the whole shebang. If there was one thing he knew, it was planning. Mark needed plans, and he needed backup plans, a few backup plans infact.

In addition to their recently earned credits in the infiltration Session, they still had five days of summer vacation left. Mark started planning things carefully. He knew everything there was about Scala ad Caelum, he knew there were other citiy islands easy to see from their own compound. He poured himself a drink from the teapot upon the table he sat beside. Thinknig carefully on his next move, they couldnt afford another failed attempt to get free of Scala ad Caelum. So he had to plan their next attempt carefully from several angles. They did after all have the plan to go to another city island before summer was over after all.

Mark meditated in his hour before breakfast. Normally he was the second one up, followed by marion, then Anna, then finally their father Marcus, and then lastly, Elsa. Their mother was always awake first. Mark meditated within his room upon the low bench. When it was nearly breakfast, the maidservant, Mora, stepped to his door and knocked twice. He knew that knock. "Enter" He called out

Mora did so and shut the door behind her,m as was natural for them. Mark had insisted she get a habit ofd closing his door when entering his room to fetch him for breakfast. "Young Master, your mother and sisters are awake, and now waiting on you and your father for breakfast" Mora said. The woman was a good servant, paid infact to raise the kids carefully.

"Thank you Mora, I will join them in a moment, but first let me ask you something" Mark said

"Ask it" Mora replied

"Have you ever left Scala ad Caelum ?" The question was clearly unexpected and it took a moment for Mora to think up an answer.

But instead of answering a simple yes or no, she said to him. "Say it again"

Mark stared at her, never in his life had anyone asked him to repeat himself. So he did so, word for word. "I asked you once, surely you heard me. Have you ever left Scala ad Caelum ? Answer me, yes, or no."

Mora had no idea how to answer that question, as she was originally from Arendelle and had indeed been off Scala ad Caelum a few times. Finally as the breakfast bell rang. She spoke. "Yes, but it was well before your birth."

Mark smiled, "Thank you, Mora, that was what I wanted to know. Come let us go to breakfast, speak to no one of what you told me" He told her. Mora nodded and left the room. Mark following her shortly after.

-8-8-8-

The computer beeped as DiT watched the readout, no progress had been made recently, but it was enough to be worrisome. However _He_ stood behind DiT, casually flicking a knife around his gloved fingers without a care in the world. "Did he really just ask that question ? To a maid of all things" Nara asked

"Yes" DiT replied simply. "What is more, the maid asked him to repeat the question"

"Mark is not used to having to repeat himself" Nara mused

"He will have to learn to get used to it. Being a leader comes with it" DiT replied. Turning to iHim/i she then said "Has the arrangements been made ?"

For a long moment Nara said nothing, finally _He_ said"yes"

"Good, you have your mission. Dont mess it up this time" DiT said, without a word, Nara rolled his eyes within the shadows of his hood and disappeared into a portal

-8-8-8-

In the bowls of the city a group of soldiers walked down a hall in formation. Calm and in step to each other the men walked past a small pond, over a bridge and into a structure. Seconds later another patrol exited. And then two young men appeared outside the gate. They were dressed in basic Wolfe reglia colors.

"This is the place" Said Malik

"Is it ? It looks like a jail" Said Samuel, "You're sure this is where the Session's information is located ?"

"Positive, come on" Malik said the two went to the guard on duty and were directed inside. Once inside they found the jail was set up in three floors. A man waited for them. His face shrouded in a black hood and shadows.

"About time you two got here." Marcus said to the two younger men, the hooded man turned to Malik. "On the lower floor you will find what you seek." He then tiurned to Samuel. "On the upper floor you will find what you seek, good luck to both of you" Both men bowed in thanks and split up.

On the lower level Malik found a cell, a single prisoner was strung up inside it, her feet on the floor. Looking close he recognised the hair color and style. "Linda ?" Malik asked clearly confused; was it truly her, the womans hair was unkept and a mess. Her clothing nothing more than rags by that point. The former beautiful young woman looked as if she had been tortured, when she was infact simply left to rot.

The woman turned her gaze as Malik leaned closer to the cell wall. Her face finally visible to him, Malik's eyes went wide. "Princess Linda ?!" He hissed softly recognising her

"Master Sharn ?" Linda asked confused seeing him outside her cell. What was he doing there ? Malik looked around and saw noone, the cell door was unlocked so he silently slipped inside the cell and shut the door quietly behind him.

Hiding between two pillars to Lindas left he asked her "Did the Masters capture you ?"

She shook her head. "It was the thriteen Masters of Shadow Mist Sect" She said simply

Malik stared at her in shock, he shook his head. "I have never heard of them, other then word of mouth. And even then its faint to false. Most rumors say they are honorable people"

"They killed my family, even those I let free to live their lives as they saw fit, and then captured me and locked me here" Linda said not looking at him.

"That's impossible." Malik replied, if this was part of the Session, it was really hitting close to home for him, he was after all engaged to Linda for a time. So he then asked. "Did you offend the Masters in some way ?"

Linda chuckled. "I... have offended the Soul Valley" Malik's breath caught in his throat. He couldnt bear to see Linda propped up like this. "For years I thought someone had it out for us, my family. There were spies over town, covering themselves in every step, testing us time after time." Linda sighed. "I just wasnt sure if it was the Shadow Mist Sect"

Malik shook his head, finally his mouth and brain worked at the same time. "Its impossible, the Masters and Shadow Mist Sect cannot co-exsist. The Masters are towers of strength and respect, they're wise and resolute, They're the leaders of Scala ad Caelum" he said, he was then at a loss for words, leaning on a pillar.

Linda spoke softly. "Are the Masters aware you came here ?" Malik shook his head, the only two that knew he was there were Samuel and the Sessioner. "Is it safe ? This will not bring harm to you will it ?" Malik didnt say anything. Linda slightly smiled. "Do you remember when, back then, my grandfather and I went to the Hisao clan to cancel the marriage contract ?" She asked him. Malik tried to not think about it, Lindas father had abolished his skills and made a mistake from it all. "My father made a mistake"

She sighed as Malik simoply watched her, breathing softly yet loud enough to be heard "Before we went to the Hisao clan. Your brother contacted me on your behalf. I knew too that on this city island, only the strong are respected. Father knew too, and he had no choice in the matter. Hisa just wanted to vent his anger. He wanted to hear Father personally nullify the marriage contract, but I didnt expect our families to become enemies." She scoffed then. "I never expected the centries old friendships between our two families would be destroyed just because of Hisas anger. Father regretted it to his dying breath."

"Let me get you out of here" Malik said going for the chains holding Linda

"No" Linda said softly, "It is beyond you, even if you were to get me free, were would we go ?" She sighed then. "Why are you even here ?"

"I was told I would find what I sought down here" Malik replied

"A session ?" Linda smirked, Malik nodded. "Figured, they had emptied these cells around me this morning. That one, they put something in it, but I couldnt see what" She jerked her head to her right. "Then they unlocked my cell and left"

Malik left the cell as Linda spoke. "I'll get some way to get you free, if the masters knew you were here maybe they can help" he said going to the next cell over and finding an envelope, and a cube that shifted its colors.

"Heh, adults make mistakes, just like kids. But the more powerful, and more respected the person is, the more harm can be done." Linda said with a snicker "I'll be fine here, Malik. Go, finish the session, when its over, you know where I am" Malik shed a tear and gave her a kiss before leaving her cell.

-8-8-8-

Upstairs Samuel found his cell easily and was going through the information packet when a man stood in his path, his face covered in shadows. "Can I help you ?" Samuel asked as a womans voice called out for him, it was Marion, his cousin. The hooded man said nothing. However when Samuel looked for his face he saw fire and sparks and a pair of red eyes. "Wait, arent you the one who split Malik and I up ?"

"No, I am not he" Said the hooded stranger. Smoke flowed from the hood, and also from his hands, where his hands should have been, he raised an arm, smoke poured from the sleeve and formed fingers of a hand. "I am an envoy from the Shadow Mist Sect."

Samuel had only heard about the sect in rumors. "So they're real ?" He asked

"Very much so" Replied the hooded man. "And you have attracted their attention in the strangest way simply by coming here."

"What is your name ?" Samuel asked dropping the cube and data packet and drawing a sword from his hip.

The hooded stranger chuckled. "My name is Hao Fan. Envoy of the Shadow Mist Sect. And you are Samuel Green, of Scala ad Caelum, by coming here to this structure you have attracted their utmost attention." As he spoke a womans voice cried out for him again. This time much clearer. "And by taking their complete attention, they left it to me to clear up this mess."

At that Samuel narrowed his eyes. "Clear up ?"

"Yes, by any means desired" Hao Fan replied. Samuel didnt like the sound of the unknown mans voice. A weapon formed from smoke and fire in the mans hand. Samuel adopted a stance and struck

The battle was swift, fast and brutal. Trading blows with the hooded stranger Samuel was no match for the envoys speed and magic. Swiftly moving and shifted in the air the envoy faded to smoke when Samuel made a strike and reappeared froim behind, swiftly moving so quickly that Samuel was struck repeatedly before falling.

Standing over the boy the hoodedf stranger smirked. "Silly child. Did you really think you could win against Shadow Mist Sect ?"

"Samuel!" the womans voice screamed out seeing him laying on the ground, the hooded stranger turned and regarded Marion, her twin swords ready for use. She adopted a stance. "You bastard I'll kill you!" She screamed before lunging at Hao Fan rapidly striking the envoy easily blocked alll her strikes and sent her flying aside. Crashing against the cell walls she broke through it and landed in a empty cell. The echoing laughter of the envoy was heard

"Silly child, silly girl. Two birds with one stone. Perfect" The envoy floated into the cell as Marion struggled to her feet. "To kill just the boy would be enough, but you had to step in. No matter, I can still clean this up nicely" His sword reformed in his hand, and he raised it to strike Marion down. Only to halt as Samuels sword stuck through his heart

"Not if I kill you first" Samuel said weakly. The envoy chuckled. Fading into smoke as his laughter echoed in the cell and Samuel slid to the floor of the cell. Marion scrambled to his side as Samuel sank to the floor, she laid him gently on his back. Seeing her Samuel smiled. "I did my mission, Teacher said one of us wouldnt return alive, I'm glad it was me. I get to see grandmother now." He reached a hand to Marions face, she took it. "I am so sorry I couldnt see you before the session"

"Dont be" Marion said simply. Samuel smiled

"Then; I rest easy. You are not mad, and I am not guilty." Marion tried to smile as Samuel gently caressed her face, gently wiping away a tear from her eye. She took his hand in hers.

"I know your face. Thank you. Marion, I am honored to have been your friend" With htat, Samuel died, his spirit left his body as marion cried, his body broke apart into wisps of smoke and light. Marion picked up her swords. Turning towards the cube and data packet on the floor she went to it. She burned the datapacket with her magic, but picked up the cube.

She had work to do

-8-8-8-

The coputer beeped. Nara wasnt happy "Was that envoy made of data ?" _He_ asked

"No, the Shadow Mist Sect is growing stronger, Dracos children were smarter than we thought." DiT said, without turning to him she then said "Deal with it as you see fit. But do not get caught or seen by them"

Nara didnt say anything for a moment, finally asking "Why are you doing this ? The simulated town, the four in the sleeping pods alone, us working together ?"

For long moments DiT said nothing, finally she said simply one word. "Revenge"

Nara ignored that "If the Shadow Mist Sect knows how to get into Scala ad Caelum the simulation you created base on my dreams and memories. Then we have a bigger problem on our hands than the Necromancer herself."

"The Shadow Mist Sect was a splinter group of TheDragonWatch, you had gone against them before. Eliminate them as you see fit. Scala ad Caelum was crated based on your homeland, Nara. It is time you defend it" DiT said to _him_, and rather then reply a portal opened and Nara disappeared into it. DiT smirked behind her mask and went back to work

-8-8-8-

Marcus was waiting inside the Grand Hall. With him was Marion. Four soldiers entered, escorting Malik, and oddly, Mark, and finally a pair of soldiers also escorted in a third boy. James. As the three sat down and regarded Marcus Wolfe, he spoke. "Marion was reckless today, I have already persuaded her to explain things. Hopefully you can all help in this matter"

Malik said nothing, James simply was confused. "Tomorrow is the last Session of summer, and Samuel is dead. I fought with his killer but was overpowered. Tomorrow, after the Session, I will hunt that man on my own."

Now Mark was staring at his own sister. James spoke "Marion, where are you going so urgently ?"

"I fear that if I do not leave, it will make others uneasy." Malik again said nothing. Marion stood from her low table, a servant approached her wityh a pot of tea, Marion took it and stepped across the hall, and filled the glasses of her brother, James, and Malik. Malik and Samuel were seen going into the jail hall as part of todays Session. But Teacher said nothing of one of you not making it out alive. So I followed you in." Marion said to Malik.

She went to her brother and filled his glass. Then finally she went to James and filled his glass. "There was another in the jail hall. It was you wasnt it ?" Marion returned to her seat and set the teapot down. Then she too sat down.

"Someone killed Samuel, and they are on this island city. The two of you had last contact with him didnt you ?" Marcus spoke up. "If you explain yourselves now, it could help in finding his killer. Marion stated she fought with his killer. Malik, you went into the jail hall with Samuel, did you speak with anyone ?"

Mark and James focused their attention on Malik. For a long moment Malik didnt say anything. Doing so was pretty much admitting guilt for the whole thing. "It was true that Teacher had said only one of us was going to leave the Jail Hall alive. I honestly had hoped it would be Samuel who'd leave there alive. But I never expected him to die. Samuel is a skilled man, a good fighter. And a good friend" Malik said at long last

"Did the two of you speak to anyone upon entry to the Jail Hall ?" Marcus repeated himself.

Malik nodded. "A hooded man, shrouded in a dark hooded cloak spoke with us. He pointed out the steps of the Session, and said for us to split up. That was the last I saw of Samuel. However I found what I had sought." Malik revealed the cube and set it on his table. "But I never killed Samuel"

"What did the man look like ?" Marion asked, she wanted details, if the man shrouded in smoke was indeed the same man she had fought and nearly lost to was the same man

"Couldnt see his face, but he had a grating voice, he told Samuel and I that on the bottom floor and top floor we'd find what we'd sought respectively. He didnt detail anything else other then that" Malik explained

"Then it was indeed him, he knew you were in the Session, it must not have been Teacher, but another Elder, someone we trusted or otherwise." Marion said softly.

"You encountered him ?" Malik asked confused

"He called himself Hao Fan, that was what I overheard before finding him standing over Samuel, we fought, he fled, Samuel died in my arms" Marion said

"Hao Fan... " Marcus mused

James stared, his eyes wide, "that's impossible!" he bluterterd, everyones eyes focused on him directly. He got hold of himself then spoke. "Hao Fan is a legend, nobody has seen him for hundreds if not thousands of years now"

"So a dead man killed Samuel ?" Mark finally bluntly spoke up

"If it was Hao Fan, then we have a problem, the Sessions arent safe, even for children. If the Shadow Mist Sect, as Hao Fan was said to have founded so long ago were here in Scala ad Caelum, we would have a major crisis on our hands" Marcus said

Mark waved a hand. "No, Father, dont be niave. Once Shadow Mist Sect gets an idea in their heads, they fullfill it, no matter the cost of lives it takes to do it, similar with time, if they must do so, then they will wait ages for the right moment to strike. If Hao Fan indeed is the killer of Samuel, we're doomed as it is. Tomorrow is the Last Session of Summer. We do it, Marion leaves to find Samuels killer, then we're in the clear." He said, Marcus didnt like it, nor did Mark, but it made the most sense at the time

For a long moment nothing was said. Finally Marcus spoke. "So its true then, You want the credits, you want to leave Scala ad Caelum a second time, why ? What is out there for you ?"

Mark stared at his father in confusion. "What ?"

"Its true" Malik said, Mark looked at him, all eyes were on them both. "Samuel and I chatted over dinner last night, and the night before, he'd found books, log books, of where and who left the city island and where they went. He even showed me the books."

Mark didnt know what to say, he stood up and went t othe door, looking out of it, turning slightly he asked Malik. "Where did he find the books ?"

"In the Hall of Stories. He even took me there to where he found them. I went there this morning, we planned to meet there before todays Session with Teacher. I got there before him, all I found in those books places were piles of ash. Samuel accused me of burning them, but the Keeper of Stories and I spoke before I headed there, the Keeper was the only person to have seen me before Samuel and I met up, he even guided me there to where we met up. I swear I didnt burn those books" Malik said, Mark simply stared at him

"If Elsa and I left Scala ad Caelum for Aerendelle, we would have known it. She wants off Scala ad Caelum as much as I do" Mark said, He turned to face his father. "So if Elsa and I did leave Scala ad Caelum, where did we go ? Did the book say that ?"

Malik shook his head. "The books said only that you left Scala ad Caleum by boat, but the Keeper reported in another book that none of the other island cities recorded your arrival there. Nobody knows where you two went"

"Arendelle" Marion said a moment later. Everyone looked at her, even Marcus. "Elsa and Mark left Scala Ad Caelum, the only place on the Keepers maps that is the closest to here is a town called Arendelle, to the northeast. Where else would they go ?"

James stood. "If they went to Arendelle, why doesnt Scala ad Caelum report that ? Why did they go there in the first place ? Can you remember the trip at all ?" Mark shook his head that he did not.

"It does not matter right now, what matters is tomorrow is the last Session of Summer, and Samuel is slain by a member of Shadow Mist Sect. Be on your guard, all of you. You are dismissed" Marcus said, the others filed out, leaving Mark alone with his father, it didnt make sense to him whatsoever. "Is something troubling you son ?"

"If Elsa and I did leave Scala ad Caelum last year, why cant we remember it ?" Mark said, "If we did go to Arendelle, what did we do there, why did we go there ?"

"That I cannot answer. But I can say this. You will do as fate dictates, if you indeed went out of Scala ad Caelum as the books Malik speaks of said you did, if someone came here when you returned, find out who it was that came here" Marcus said. "In the meantime, let me worry about Shadow Mist Sect. Go attend to your lessons." Marcus told him, Mark nodded, a brief bow to his father and he left the Hall. His mind still working on plans. Wouldnt the Keeper have records of any arrivals to Scala ad Caelum ? That could help with his planning wouldnt it ?

-8-8-8-

"Are you sure that is a good idea ?" DiT asked to Nara as the man casually sat upon a tree overlooking the ancient lakeside. "Allowing them to bring up the topic of the dream of going to Arendelle this soon will only make things harder for everyone, us included"

"For once, relax, I want them awake as much as you do. By moving things in this manner we bring closer to light certain events. Mark wants off Scala ad Caelum, even to go to another city island, why are we stopping him from doing so ?" Nara said simply. "I have been all across Scala ad Caleum and all its city islands. With my memories to construct the place in full, Mark can go to any island he wishes."

"This is not your task" DiT said, giving him a hard look as the hooded man looked towards her. "I give you your missions within the simulated town, nothing in your missions is changed. If you keep this up, they wont waken in time" DiT growled out. Nara smiled behind his hood, making DiT mad wasnt exactly amusing, but the way she was acting in his revealing certain things however was amusing in and of itself to begin with.

"Relax for once, you've been seated at that computer for too long, its time to take a rest for the time being and let me handle things. Mark wont dream about leaving until the restoration is past seventy percent anyhow" Nara said simply When DiT Was about to speak Nara raised a gloved hand. "Let me put it this way, You take a break, and let me handle the simulation from within it. That way I can both observe and if needed, eliminate any... unwanteds. Agreed ?"

For long moments DiT said nothing, finally she sighed and nodded. "Very well, You are correct, I need to take a break. Go into the simulation. Observe, and if needed, eliminate anyone of the Shadow Mist Sect, or further Shadowlings unnamed." Nara smiled behind his mask and waved DiT to take her rest. As he did so a portal opened and he fell into it. Like DiT had agreed, he had a task to do.

-8-8-8-

The door to the Hall of Stories opened and Mark stepped in. He was curious, since Malik said there was a book that recored every ship leaving Scala ad Caelum, whatabout a book of arrivals ? Going right to the keepers desk he tapped twice on it. The hour was about ten am in the morning.

"Young Master Wolfe, how may I be of service ?" Said the Keeper, a young ish appearing man, with silver hair, and black eyes.

"This morning two boys were here, one said they spoke with you before meeting up at a certain place within this Hall, But I am not lookong for where they met, but for a certain Book" Mark said

"What kind of book ? Scroll, bone scroll, slatroll or pillowbook ?" The Keeper asked simply.

Mark thought a moment then said "I'm lookong for a book of arrivals to Scala ad Caelum, every city island I assume has one kept somewhere ?"

The Keeper nodded. Standing up the man said "Follow me" He guided Mark to a small area out of the way but within easy hearing distance of the main walkway. Pulling a book from the shelf he handed it to Mark. "These Arrival Records are arrainged by year. This book denotes since the start of spring to now; an identical copy is kept at each dock and cable car station." The Keeper stepped back as Mark stepped closer, finding what he sought. "I will be at my desk if you need me" Mark thanked him and set the book he had been given back on the shelf.

Pulling the desired book out he started through it. He found nothing of any important arrivals since Malik had said it was recorded a year beforew when he and Elsa had left for Arendelle. So he figured, search for arrivals, he started first looking for anyone of the Wolfe clan, when that didnt work he search first by name. Then by last name, and finally by date. The book in question was in four parts, and was set up like a typical pillowbook. Flicking quickly through the pages of the book and went through a few slatscrolls before finding the date.

Reading softly to himself he read aloud "August ninth, one fifty three PM, Muledeer wagon transporting three people and weapons arrives at Schola Atrium. Driver Mike pays for passage." Mark set his jaw then confused. Well that was unhelpful to say in the least. He flipped two more pages and then stared. "Arrival, two women, sisters, Crown Princess Tiri pays for passage and accomendations." Mark closed the book gently. Taking it he went for the Keeper

"Yes Young Master ?" The Keeper asked, "Did you find what you sought ?"

"I did, for the most part in as much time as I have right now, May I take this pillowbook of records of arrivals to Scala ad Caelum home with me for the week ?" Mark asked holding it into view. He didnt plan on stealing, far from it.

The keeper smiled. "Normally the records of arrival and departures are not permitted to leave the Hall of Stories, But, you and your family are most trusted among the elders and families here, Yes, you may take the book, for seven sunrises. I expect it back here on the eighth sunrise." The Keeper said, he then allowed Mark to leae the structure. As soon as Mark left the building and the door closed behind him the Keeper sighed. He heard a soft breath. "For now, Mark has his answers, it will keep him on his toes until the real threat arises."

-8-8-8-

Across the island city, Anna found Marion, it was just after one in the afternoon. Marion hadnt been seen since that meeting with their father and the others that morning in the Main Hall. "Hey, are you OK ?" Anna asked her sister. Marion shook her head no. "What happened ?"

"Samuel's dead" Marion said dejectedly. Anna didnt know what to say to her sister about that, She hadnt been that close to Samuel growing up, werent they cousins ? Why was Marion acting so strange about it ? "A guy from Shadow Mist Sect, killed him."

"I see, is that where the cube came from ?" Anna asked, nodding to the cube in Marions hand. It shimmered a strange dance of colors and patterns in her hands.

"Teacher said that only one of them would come out alive, I asked teacher about it directly, it was true. But they were hoping Samuel would return. Malik even swore he hoped he'd perish during the session." Marion explained to her sister.

Anna for a long moment didnt say anything, then she asked "Did you have the dream again last night ?"

"About you and Elsa joining our little family ?" Marion replied

"Yes, that one" Anna replied

"Not last night, but the night before, yes, when I saw the fight outside my window I had the dream, but last night directly, no I didnt dream" Marion said, Looking up to her she asked "Why ?"

"I dont know, I was just looking at the cube and trying to decern what importance it could be, only to find and think, maybe its connected to the dreams we're having ?" Anna said simply

"You havent told mother or father yet have you ?" Marion asked her. Anna shook her head no. Marion sighed "I think we might have to tell them, tomorrow or the day after. Father gave me leave to do tomorrows Session, and then find Samuels killer."

"Did you see his face ?" Anna asked

"No, but I heard his voice, and will recognise his stature. Plus I know his name. Hao Fan, the envoy of the Shadow Mist Sect" Marion said simply. It made little if any sense for why that ancient cult would suddenly just show up and kill Samuel so quickly. "I just cant understand or fathom of why Samuel became their target." She looked at the cube in her hands, tossing it into the air, it was about the size of a common rubiks cube. Marion stood up, looking to her sister she held the cube up and again stossed it into the air. "Whatever is on this, it killed Samuel, the Envoy killed Samuel but forgot to take the cube, he even tried to kill me before Samuel drove him off.

"Wait, I thought you said Samuel was killed by the guy then you fought him, how could Sam drive the guy off if he was already dead ?" Anna interected. Marion smiled trust her sister to figure out the problem dead on.

"The man mortally wounded Samuel, when the man was about to strike me down, Samuel used the last of his strength to kill the man, but I dont think he is really dead." Marion said "He faded into smoke while laughing"

"That cube has why Samuel died, lets find out what its for" Anna said, Marion nodded, the two women headed for the Session Hall where the teachers waited, it was about three in the afternoon by the time the two found the desired teacher.

"Can I help you ? The brown haired woman asked simply

"Yes" Marion held the cube up for the teacher to see. "This cube was what Samuel was sent to recover as part of todays Session, I think what is on it got him killed. Can you open it and show us what is in it ?"

Giving the two women a hard look Teacher held out a hand, Marion set the cube on it and it floated in the air a brief moment before its puzzle locks activated and opened without a sound, a holographic imagery of various items formed in the air around the cube. Little pictures no larger than a palm of ones hand. As they viewed it, Teacher said "It appears that the information on this cube that killed Samuel concerns an event he had either witnessed by chance or come across through a Session of Researching."

"What do you mean ?" Marion asked

"Its possible that Samuel had witnessed a event that included his killer, or had seen his killes face at some point in the past." Teacher replied calmly Another scene formed and they all saw it. Samuel had indeed spoken the truth concerning the books of departure kept in the Hall of Stories. "It appears that by finding that book, he drew the attention of unwanted men"

"Father has given me leave to search Scala ad Calelum, eve nthe other islkand cities as I see fit to find and bring Samuels killer to justice." Marion said, howerver finding the Shadow Mist Sect, even their envoy, wasnt going to be easy in and of itself.

"Your father made the right choice in letting you conduct your search of the city islands, if you need any help at all, contact the Keeper in each city Hall of Stories, every island city has one" Teacher replied. "But be warned, aside from aiding you, the Keepers have other duties, and they can and if needed will, hinder you in your search. Trust only those you know in your heart you can trust while on this search." Marion and Anna nodded, Teacher smiled, the images faded and the cube returned to its normal colors and patterns shifted endlessly. Teacher handed the cube back to Marion. "Hold onto this, you might need it. Dismissed"

Marion and Anna smiled, the two women nodded and briefly bowed to Teacher before leaving, it was time to go home to get dinner and be readied for the next day. One more session.

**RESTORATION AT 48%**


	4. Elsa Eight Days: 4th Day

Frozen Memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past – Back Cover

Nara entered the broken and rotting library of the old manor. Why the place was built above the advanced laboratory only DiT knew. Nara then knew what DiT even meant. Darkness in Time. DiT was a smart minded woman. Clothed in a odd assortment of red and gray and gridlike pattern clothing. Her head wrapped in similar colored bandages, allowing a single eye to be seen, along with her mouth calmly seated at within the rotted room upon a musty old high backed chair

Nara sat down across from her, his hood once more up and cover his face. "Why did you let Marion see the cable car station and tracks ?" Nara asked

"Because they missed the trip to the other island cities of Scala ad Caelum" DiT replied rather calmly, giving Nara a look, she had never revealed her true name itself

"And the Wolf Queen ?" Nara asked seemingly unpeterbed by DiT's answer

"She too is affected by Elsa and the others and their memories" DiT said "When the time is right you will force her from the sim, but until then. You are to ensure that no further incursions occur."

"Why are you in here instead of working the sim ?" Nara asked, all he got in reply from DiT was more laughter. This was going to take some getting used to.

Elsa Eight Days

The 4th Day

**15 June 1986**

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Dawn**

_One year ago_

_Klank, klank, klank_

Sparks sprang as a hammer cracked against stubborn metal. The Forge burned white hot as the young smith worked it. The last seventeen years had helpd shape Scala ad Caelum for the better. Each day spent either with the other kids, or working in the forge. _Whoosh...whoosh... whoosh_ The forges burned night and day, never stopping, there was always someone working them at all hours of each day. Every single forge was working the last year alone with two people each, and four at the smelters.

At a nearby lamp and desk a young woman wrote in a journal. She'd kept it since her adoption eighteen years before; mostly because she wanted to remember everything she had gone through. And the last eighteen years were mostly painful to say in the least. And yet, she had a wonderful older brother who had saved her life eighteen years before, a wonderful mothere and father that took her in, and two loving adoring sisters whom she doted on whenshe could.

All in all, she felt blessed to be in that city. iKlank, klank, klank, ding a ling ding.../i Setting down the pen, the woman ran a hand through her brilliant long platinum blonde hair. It went to her waist, kept in a long single braid most of the time and made her downright beautiful she set the journal aside as someone not from Scala ad Caelum came in for a weapons order of some form. A merchant by the look of him. The man was no nonsense and he paid well. Looking at the man with sapphire eyes the young woman said "Can I help you ?"

"I believe so young lady" The merchant replied, he took out a few drawings rolled up in a scroll. "Its been said that those of the Wolfe Clan can make any weapon, even if they see it in a piece of art, is this correct ?"

Xeir nodded, "It is correct" She said, setting her slender hands on the counter as her brother worked the forges behind her. "What are you after ?"

"These" The man said, handing her a scroll, "I was requested to order ten of each" there were seven total drawings. And the man was after ten of each piece. Elsa opened the first one of the scrolls, a dagger, simple in design. yes this could be easily done

"Seventy weapons in total. How soon ?" Xeir asked him

"As soon as possible, I do not mind it one bit if I must stay at the Inn while the order is filled; the requestor of this order specified for you or him... to make the weapons, after seeing one that glowed with an unearthly blue hue, we want them all to be the same." The Merchant replied. Taztan loved acting. and Kethends plan now called for weapons to be made by the girl herself.

For seventeen years the Shadowlings kept news from reaching Scala ad Caelum of the disappearance of the Princesses of Arendelle. And likewise kept all news of the girls surviving in that war ready village from reaching the kingdom. But now however it was time to get things truly rolling. So, seventy weapons made by the girl, the blonde one with ice magic, like she had recently started doing about seven months before. The ice the woman added to the weapons made them harder, with a keener edge that never chipped. And oddly made them lighter.

And lately, the Wolfe Clan was sought for such weapons as gifts or pieces of extreme art. The blades that Xeir made fetched a very high price that made her parents proud of her and her sister since their arrival.

"They'll be done in about two weeks considering what you want in total here" Bows, battleaxes, maces, greatswords, longsswords, shortswords, even spears and halberds were on the scrolls. "For the weapons to be truly battle ready at minimum, two weeks. Best make yourself to home at the Dancing Mug if you intent to wait, but if you have business to attend to outside of Scala ad Caelum, I can have the weapons ready or shipped to your next destination city or encampment" Xeir said, laying out the scrolls one by one on the counter. Taking in each weapon on them. Each one drawn by Kethend herself "Is there anything particular you want with these blades ? they look pretty generic for what we do here" Xeir told the man

"According to rumor and of what my employer had observed, she seeks each blade to look and appear very basic, but to have a glowing blue hue to them as well, as if enchanted or cold of some kind upon them; the blade was quite light she had said, she wants these seventy to be likewise. Can you do this ?" Basically the man, Taztan acting as a merchant guilder, was asking Xeir to use her ice magic to make each blade keener, lighter, and enchanted with frost damage magic.

While Xeir talked with Taztan, Mark was just dipping the still hot mold of his new sword into the vat of cold water, the audible ihisssssssss/i filling the room with steam as well as he held the sword there for a good minute before removing it from the water and observing it, lightly running his fingertips along the blade to check for any imperfections. If he was satisfied with how it felt, he then brought the still warm metal to his face, smelling it; if he didn't like the smell, he'd toss it back into the fires. There were rumors around Scala ad Caelum that Mark would also taste the blades he made; but those were preposterous; the blades he made were so sharp that his hands were littered with cuts from simply brushing against the blades.

For now the blade passed his inspection, so he placed it on top of the anvil with the hammer crossed over where the hilt still needed to go; his sign that he was not finished making it yet, and one that none in the family touched that anvil or anything around it unless he said they could. Mark was a very muscular man now; his muscles toned and compacted from all the years of training with his weapons and from forging new weapons.

He grabbed a towel from a vat of cold water and washed his face and neck while coming out into the shop where Elsa was talking with the strange merchant. As he did this, Marion came down the stairs and patted his back as she went into the forge, checking on some metal that she'd had in the smelter for a few days now and grumbling to herself as it proved harder to smelt than she had thought. "Mark! We need more heat in this smelter!" She called out.

"You know how to do it yourself; you're a big girl now!" Mark replied. After an annoyed growl from Marion, Mark rolled his eyes. "Tell ya what, if I approve of the blade I'm working on right now, and don't see the need to reforge it, you can use mine; I always keep it hotter than everyone elses, anyway." He said calmly. Perhaps that was why he had to reforge so many blades; the temperature was too high while dipping it into the water and it caused imperfection; but then again, that is why Mark did it. He made some of the strongest swords from Warforge; bested by only his Father's and Xeir's skills.

With that, Mark went back towards his forge and tested out his blade a few more times in various ways he'd perfected over the years. "Hmm...not sharp enough." He said, slicing into the hot coals of his smelter for about a minute, bringing up a white-hot blade and pounding away at the anvil for what seemed like five minutes before submerging it again. After a while, he deemed it perfect, and began work on attatching the hilt of the sword, along with the actual handle.

For a long moment Xeir looked at the scrolls that ha the weapons drawn on them, then back to the merchant. "Yes, I can do that." She told the man, who nodded, She spotted her father stepping into view and smiled. "Payment for these weapons is in whatever currencey you have, as is our custom here" Scala ad Caelum had acrued a literal vault worth billions over the years hidden under the vast island city that continued to grow. She nodded to her father, he could take over the payment options allowing her to get to work. Taking up the scrolls she rolled them up and went to the back part of the now massive smithy.

"Who was that ?" Charity, her mother, asked seeing her come back to the forges with a single scroll of paper in hand, she had rolled all the scrolls into one.

"A merchant seeing my weapons. Wanted a few" Xeir replied. After seventeen years she had grown strong, like her brother and sisters. Both because of the constant training, and the working at the forges the family owned; when it became clear they needed another forge, then a third they built them as needed, and sooner still they needed even more smelters as well!

Xeirs swords and spears, and that of her brother fetched a very high price on the weapons market in several cities to the east and south. Twice in the last year alone generals came to the city island of Scala ad Caelum looking for weapons of the best possible quality. And found that desire at the forgs of Xeir and her elder brother Mark; the third forge their mother and younger sisters used. their father, Marcus handled all the money needs.

As it was, the Wolfe family had nothing to want for.

"Are you sure it is wise ?" Charity then asked. seeing the scrolls and the desired efects of the weapons; She knew of her daughters ice magic, Xeir had made items of art as a child in their home they also sold as part of their weapons dealing the city did. But when Xeir started adding the ice to her swords she made, be they for art, or for combat; people sought after them for their beauty, and deadliness.

"Mother, the guy requested weapons for his employer" Xeir replied, "Papa's handling the payment from him right now" In truth Xeir was nervous, but she never let it show, she had seen how Jake had been conditioned against pain on her first full day with her parents and brother and sister; and the very next day she knew she had to go through the same pain. But Mark was amazingly gentle, and knew exactly what he was doing.

Charity smiled; "As long as you're sure." The citizens of Scala ad Caelum never asked questions to those who wanted weapons; hell, they could easily outfit a private army and completely stay out of aforementioned private army's affairs, every weapon came at a price, judging what this merchants employer was after, each sword alone was nearly ten silver shards, or one gold bar, whichever was more valued at the time. Mostly they recived gemstones of extreme value in exchange for the weapons.

Marcus looked at the order and the specifications of each weapon and nodded. "I see. Well, if they were normal weapons, they'd be about... 10 silver shards each; but these are specialty items, you see. Price goes up; I'd say... 25 Silver Shards, or 5 Arendellian Gold, if you've got it on you." He explained. He then totaled it all up. "Now, there are a few payment methods, " He started. "You can pay for it all right now up front. Or you can pay with the completion of each weapon, or you may pay in bulk when they are all finished. Either way you will get your money's worth." Marcus said, looking at the man before him with a calm, and simple eye. "What'll it be ?" he asked again, his voice mirroring his calm demeanor.

"All up front" Taztan replied calmly, he smiled, "Its all on my horses outside" he said, finalising the deal on the spot. The sooner he got rid of the hot money the safer he'd be. After all he had to meet up with Masor, Nymeth and Belyrr outside town to spread the rumor as desired. A few moments later and the gold was neatly stacked on the counter

Xeir set up her workspace; as she did so she picked up her journal, the wind and heat from the forges and smelters blew it open to the first page. Her eyes fell on it and she read it. Remembering the past. Her first full day with her brother, and training in the battles with the other kids, Meeting Malik, Jake, Trustin, Junipre, and all the other kids

**_Seventeen years ago_**

**_Scala ad Caelum_**

**_15 June, 1969_**

**_Dawn_**

Xeir was not used to this; all this attention. At least as far as she could remember; She was nervous. And something about the heat of the forge and smelters drew her to them like a moth to porchlight. And yet, Mark, her older brother, was a gentle boy, he'd saved her life, and that of her sister two days before! And now he was teaching her how to defend herself! And where else to start that task then in the huge blacksmith shop and forge ? Surrounded by weapons of all kinds, daggers, knives, axes, short swords, longswords, bows, spears, halberds, polearms, shields, even maces and macxes were on racks everywere for sale!

It was just the two of them, and their father working the forge. the store was closed for the day. to allow the two to train one on one. For that week, Charity had taken over for her son in training the other kids in their battles. Mark stood across from Xeir, a simple wooden practice sword in his hand for now while Xeir had a real short sword in her hand. "Please tell me you at least know how a sword works?" he giggled at his attempt at teasing Xeir. "Of course you do, silly! Now, come! Attack me! The best way to learn is through combat!" He said, assuming a defensive stance.

With him using a wooden practise sword, Elsa held a actual blade in her small hands; the sword, at first quite heavy, felt strangely lighter. It must have been a play on her by her mind or something, but she thought little of it as her brother took her through the basics. She knew what a sword was for, but that was it, never having used one, at least, as far as she could remember. She gave her brother a confused look, "Attack you ? With this ?" He had a wooden blade, it wouldn't stand up to a actual sword would it ? She sighed and nodded, "Ok!"

With each attack, Mark reacted, and made sure Xeir's form was correct so she wasn't using too much energy to move properly, he didn't bombard her immeidately with everything she did wrong; he was mature enough to know that that wasn't the proper way to teach someone anything. Mark spent dang near the whole day with Xeir just letting her attack him and having him defend, and occasionally let her cut his leather armor just so she knows where she should strike for the quickest kill, and what it would feel like to a point. "And when you get real good, you'll be able to make your own sword!" Mark said as helped her with some basic strikes to the shoulder.

She struck at Mark rather clumsy in her stance and technique, but Mark was there to help her get her proper footing. And for that she was thankful. She steadied herself and struck again, a little sharper, a bit more balanced, but still a bit clumsy for her liking. But, over the course of the day Xeir got better. A few times she had to defend herself, and a few marks she had made on her brother. Finally they halted when Marion came in with a huge bundle of metals she and the other kids had found with their mother just north of the city.

Xeir lowered her weapon, She found herself remembering the day before. How quick and well aimed and timed Marions strikes were with two swords. So she said "Why not now ?" Meaning making her weapons. Rather then using a full sized weapon now, she could make and grow with her own weapons couldn't she ? Then she spotted it, a drawing of a sword. Perfect! She nodded towards the old drawing, a few decades old by the look of it "Did that ever get made ?"

"No, it didn't, little one." the voice of Marcus called from behind; he'd been watching for quite some time, making sure Mark didn't overstimulate Xeir with everything at once. He got up and looked at the drawing of the sword. "Your mother drew that as a child, if I remember correctly. She never did manage make it, nor could she find anyone who could." He explained, smiling to Xeir. "They kept saying that the design was too complex, there was no way for it to get made and then be anything more than something to display."

He considered the thought for a second while Mark just stared at the drawing of the sword; sure he'd seen it before, but never really payed any attention to it. His mothers drawing ability was flowing and soft, sharp edges, smooth curves. Marcus then smiled and gently rustled Xeir's hair with his hand. "Tell you what, you choose the metal, and we'll teach you how to forge it." He said. "Then, we'll teach you to use it. How's that sound?" He asked, kneeling down to get to head height with his daughter, a big smile on his face.

Xeirs face scrunched up into a thoughtful expression. Pick the metal, and then make the sword, and then learn to use it. She could do that. She pointed her free hand at the drawing, "I want to make it!" If her mother had drawn it intending to make it in the past, but never given the chance to do so, then why not do it now befor the drawing got to be too old ? But it was the next thing she said that was sure to make anyone stare at her confused. "I want to make two of them"

Outside as she oversaw the many children of the city; Charity felt something of shock, and confusion wash over her briefly. A smile appeared on her face. iXeir must have knocked Mark off his feet/i, she assumed. Boy was she wrong! i'Dearest, is something wrong ?'/i Charity though to her husband. Locking minds with her beloved Marcus, something they could do and none else could figure out, it was as if they were one soul in two bodies they loved each other so much

Marcus looked suprised himself when Xeir said she wanted to make two of the swords, and it was at that moment that Charity contacted him though their mental link. i'No, my love, nothing is wrong. Well... perhaps you may want to know that your daughter wishes to make two of the concept swords you drew as a child ?'/i Marcus chuckled softly and patted Xeir's back.

i'You were shocked ?'/i Charity replied, nothing was wrong... i'So she found my old drawing. I thought I had lost it when we married. This is good then, let her make them. I for one want to see them made, even if I am not to use the sword I drew on paper so long ago'/i Chairty replied, her mindvoice soft, and very joyful sounding

"You can make however many you want; now then, let's choose a metal! Remember, first and formost, Xeir, that the right metal can mean the difference between life and death on the battlefield." He said, standing up and gently taking the framed drawing from the wall, and taking it into the forge where Marion had just finished placing all of the metals in their proper places on the rack.

Marcus gestured to the freshly placed metals and smiled at Xeir. "Go on, you may choose any metal you want, but choose carefully!" he said, placing the framed drawing on a small table within the forge.

Xeir followed along side Mark to the back part of the shop where the single forge was kept. All sorts of metals of various colors and legnths hung on racks back there to be worked on. First thing was first. Pick the right metal. Again here face scrunched up in thought as she tried to think of what metal would make the swords look both beautiful, and sharp like the one Mark had her use just moments before.

Finally her sapphire eyes settled on a long pair of almost pure white metal. In fact it looked more like glass over metal, and yet, she pointed it out. A strange metal brought to Scala ad Caelum decades ago when Charity's older brother was born. None of the smiths thought it proper to use such beautiful metal and merely kept it hidden until Marion brought it in. The white metal as Xeir touched it was cold to the touch, yet looked strong and light. She picked up both in her hands after giving the sword to her brother. Finally after a moment as if testing their weight, she nodded and turned to her father. "Will these do ?"

The metal she had chosen, was iDuradaeden/i

Marcus's eyes widened at Xeir's selection of metal, and then they narrowed, picking up the extremely rare metals, he eyed it cautiously. "Xeir... I hate to take back my word, but even I can't make anything from this metal; no one can..." He said. "Perhaps when you are older, and are more experienced... but not now, not this metal. In fact, if you want, I can keep this in the family vault so you'll never lose it." He said, his voice calm, yet with a sense of sorriness to it, too.

Mark was currently touching the different metals, considering what he'd use for the new sword he wanted to make for himelf. He'd only made two swords previously, so in terms of teaching Xeir to forge, he wouldn't be able to do it all that well, but he was sure Marion or their father could.

For some weird reason, Xeir was unable to explain it if at all. But she could isee/i the swords completely finshed of the brilliant glasslike metal. Pure beauty, in her hands. She nodded however when her father said he could safely store it in the family vault; so as she grew in skill, and with her magic. Was she sad ? No, was she disappointed ? Maybe. But the thought of her getting more skilled. She nodded "Yes, please Papa, put it in the vault as you suggested. We can keep it safe there. Maybe someday soon I can make the swords from that metal" There were two long rods of the stuff, naturally formed from something, a merchant had traded the strange metal for a sword, both strange long bars of white steel for a longsword nearly sixty years before.

She spied two more, darker more common metals and picked up two, this could make a good pair of blades. She thought. Looking to the drawing again she smiled. "I think I can make the first two from these!" She held up the more common reddish white metal in her hands; The metal that Marions swords were made of. She held two of them, like the two pieces of iduradaeden/i she had chosen for the final blade. iWith these metals,/i she mused thoughtfully, iI can make my swords and grow them with me, and when the time is right, Papa can help me forge my own swords that we wont sell! Those swords, that metal, I can do this, but papa is right, I cant do it now, I have to learn!/i

With that thought she felt the weight of the two more common pieces of metal she had picked out. "These two" She said, "I'll use these two first. and when the time comes, Papa, who knows what I can do with those pieces" She nodded at the two pieces of pearlwhite glasslike steel in her fathers hands

Marcus smiled at his daughter's agreement with him, and he gently ruffled her hair. "Atta girl. Now then..." he waited for her second selection, and smiled again. "A good choice, my dear! Why, your little sister Marion uses that metal for her swords!" he said. He then cleared his throat and got the proper tools ready. "First step to forging, Xeir, is to break the metal you want into workable peices so that they'll fit into this bowl. That way they it can melt, and you can continue the process." he explained, lifting Xeir onto a stable stool for her to sit on so she could watch how to break the metal into small chunks. "Here, take the chunks and put them in the bowl" he said instructing her on how to do it, the bowl was made of clay and could be broken apart at the right time, it had a rode of steel holding it however , wanting to involve his daughter so she didn't feel left out.

Xeir watched as her father broke the metal she had selected into smaller narrow pieces and handed each to her in turn, she placed each in the bowl as intructed, finding that by creating a pattern for the steel to melt into made things far easier, and also would make the metal stronger, both bowls were filled with the pieces of metal and with a little bit of help she managed to get the two massive bowls next to the smelter without spilling them over.

After that, Marcus took the tongs and closed them around the first bowl of broken shards of metal, and handed the handles to Elsa. "Alright then, now what you wanna do, is place the bowl into a deep part of the smelter so that the metal can melt down. The fire wont harm the clay until we take it out to begin work on the stretching and folding process" He said. "It may take a day or two to melt though, so be prepared to wait!" he added softly, letting Xeir do this step by herself.

Waiting two days, yeah she could handle that, she had Mark to keep her busy, or was that Marion now that she revealed she wanted to use two swords ? It didn't matter now, she was happy, and excited about what was going on. she'd have plenty to do while waiting. But then she remembered that Mark used a sword and shield while she used a sword, and that Marion had no shield because of the two blades she used. So she asked "If use two swords; who teaches me to use them right ?" It wasn't that she wanted to be like Marion, but she did admire her sister and brother greatly. So if both her siblings could teach her and Diamond whaat they could before they joined in with the rest of the children in their battles on the lawn. She could benefit from both 'teachers'

Marcus looked to Xeir as she asked her question, and thought for a second. "Both Mark and Marion will teach you to use your swords. Marion will teach you the basics and how to use them against another person with two swords, and Mark will teach you how to overwhelm someone who uses only one by letting you beat the crap out of him." He explained softy to his daughter. He saw marion watching from the doorway, and Mark by his own forge "Now then, the three of you can run along and have some fun; I'll watch over your metal for you." he said, hugging her gently and then playfully shooing her away so she could enjoy herself.

Xeir smiled and nodded, So they had not to worry for that evening; which meant she and Mark, and Diamond... wait no Diamond was with mother wasn't she ? Xeir couldn't remember where her sister had gone off to, Diamond was so intent on learning with the other kids while Xeir was nervous of getting harmed at the time. So Mark had her for the day. Which actually, even though Xeir did get a few bruises and scrapes, she actually enjoyed it. When else had she been able to just get down and dirty, was that the right term ? she wondered, it didn't matter. Xeir actually enjoyed it, here brother teaching her, holding a sword, she enjoyed it all!

So with that thought she turned towards Mark as Marion had left back to the kids. They were on their own for the late afternoon and early evening befor dinner so that meant, what to do next ? She could tell her brother was curious of her snow and ice, so maybe there was someplace she could show off ? Wait, could she show off ? Did their parents even know... well, their mother did, as Diamond had told Charity of Xeirs magic, which actually was quite pretty. So she was sure her parents knew and trusted her to learn and let it grow nicely as she grew up.

She looked to Mark, as if asking "Now what ?" But she really wondered not 'what' but "where do we go from here ?" She didn't want to stay indoors; but she could tell Mark was curious of her ice, and the cloth she held onto constantly. She never let that cloth out of her sight. There was also the question of how she was able to tackle her brother clean off his feet two nights before as well

**That night in the Wolfe Compound**

After the last few hours of being shown the vast city island of Scala ad Caelum, Xeir and Mark were finally in their bedroom, the room they now shared for the time being, atl east until Milia returned and either said yes or no to having a sister share her bedroom, she was used to having it alone, with Marion having her own room with Diamond, that left Xeir stuck with Mark, but both kids knew it was for the best given how well they got along; they barely knew each other three days and they got along like they knew each other all their lives.

But there was one thing on their minds at that moment, with the door closed. Elsa kept making stuff out of snow, little models, once or twice, a sword like in the drawing from their mother, but none of it lasted more then a few seconds to a minute at best; That was when Xeir asked a interesting question of her brother. In this case, one Diamond had once asked her not so long ago, but she had forgotten completely. "Do you want to make a snowman ?"

Mark was in the middle of tucking himself into the covers when Xeir asked him that question, and he sat up, blinking at her. He looked around his room and then remembered something about ice magic, and then blinked a few times again. "Does it have to be a snowman ?" he asked. "I mean, like...can it be smaller ?" he asked, getting out from under the covers to join Xeir atop their shared bed, unhindered by the blankets as he sat across from her.

He blinked once more and shrugged. "Sure, I guess...if it doesn't make a mess." He smiled, giggling softly at his sister, and at the idea of a snowman walking casually down the hall way to freak out thier parents. "Do it, do it!" he whispered; they were supposed to be asleep, but now Xeir had him excited! There was no way he could sleep now!

She gave him a sidelong glance, but nodded, Forgetting for the moment that she was seated on the bed, and there was no wall behind her for support she leaned back and pouted at her brother when he asked her if it had to be a snowman, with a startled "whoa!" She fell off the bed, but never hit the floor as she landed in a soft fluffy pile of snow on the floor, which quickly melted as if it had never been there when she climbed back onto the bed

"Sure! I think I can make a small one!" She said thoughtfully. Now how to, oh yes! She remembered, with a flick of her tiny wrists; and a rather sudden sneeze later, four large-ish snowballs landed on the bed, along with four tiny ones. She watched, facinated as her own magic got to work on its own, assembling two small snowmen, complete with eyes and legs and mouthes, but no arms, or actual noses, they weren't that big either, about the size of their pillows at best. "Ok, make that two small snowmans..." She said joyfully

But when she reached to pick one of them up, it sprang away and bounced into Mark. "Wait... what ?" Xeir asked, confused as both little snowmen came alive right before her and her brothers eyes and scampered atop the bed with them. Xeir looked at her hands, confused, was her mind playing tricks on her ? Or was this really happening ? She looked to Mark, if he was seeing what she was seeing right then, then no, her mind was not playing tricks on her, did he see them too ?

He watched her as she focused and started to make the snowmen. As she sneezed, he giggled at how cute it was, but then looked in wonder as the snowballs assembled themselves and then started to run around the bed, his eyes and head turning to follow their movements as he occasionally tried to grab one while giggling happily. Forget about going to bed! It was time for fun!

Of course...the fun wouldn't last long, as Charity opened the door, the small snowmen vanished, and Mark quickly scurried under the covers as if scared for his life while Chairty merely stared at Xeir, who remained on top of the covers; she didn't know all of the rules yet, it seemed.

Maybe they had laughd a bit loud ? Xeir thought as the two tiny snowmen vanshed under their bed to hide as Mark dove under the covers. What the ? Then she saw why, "Oh, hi mom" Xeir looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a datacar, but it didn't matter, Charity was well aware that Xeir couln't sleep, as she wasn't able to sleep the night before either until very late.

"Xeir, honey, its late, I thought I heard laughing; were you trying to wake up Mark ?" Sure this week he was only to teach Xeir, and not worry of being up so early if she slept in. he could soon get her used to waking up at sunup with their mother

She had to think quick, she knew her parents knew of her ice magic; she had showed it off briefly. So it wasn't related to that was it. Could she tell her mother about the snowmen she just made by sneezing ? So she told the mostly truth. "I can't sleep." Which was true, which was also why she asked Mark if he wanted to make a snowman to begin with.

Charity smiled, "I have something for you sweetie" She said, briefly leaving the door, which allowed both tiny snowmen to scamper from their bedroom into the main part of the house, Charity quickly returned with something, since Xeir was able to write, that came natural to anyone her age, she handed her now eldest daughter a journal, with a pen. "This is for you, I always kept a journal of my doings and important events. Your father told me over dinner while you and Mark were in the market that you wanted to make a pair of swords from my old drawing. I think, to document that time from which you began your journey to making those swords out of your chosen metals"

Xeir took the journal in her hands and nodded, "Thank you mother" She said, she let her mother then tuck her into bed next to Mark. But only one question was then on their minds

How in the world were they going to explain two tiny snowmen no bigger than their fathers forging mallet scampering around the house ?

-8-8-8-

A memory within a memory, it was remarkable to create, and even harder to ensure it remained meshed and navigatible. All in all, DiT Smiled in spite of herself, she had somehow managed to bring most of Xeirs lost memories and dreams back into play. But it wasnt enough. Nara had been within the pod room for many days lately and it made the woman at the computer nervous for what she sought. What Nara sought DiT though she knew. But was very wrong. He wasnt staring at Xeirs pod, nor was he staring at Princess Anna's pod. He was staring at Marions pod. It was as if the only way to know the woman was there was to be actually looking at her directly.

For a long moment DiT felt sorry for the man, Nara she knew held something dear to him that belonged to Marion. In this case, Diamond. DiT Did noit worry too much over the fact that Nara spent more and more time within the Pod Room as it was nicknamed. The past year had been an interesting case. DiT still had to grill Nara lon his methods for waking them up however. Allowing Marion to leave the City Island they lived on to explore the other island cities for answers was not exactly DiTs plan of action. But there was little she could do regarding it overall.

DiT knew exactly what Nara was going through, he couldnt feel Diamond, Anna, Xeir or Mark in his heart, he didnt know they were present unless looking directly at them. Infact if one had to choose, DiT would have left them in their sleep. But no, she wanted vengence, and there was still a lot left to do before they could wake up properly

_**In the present**_

_**Scala ad Caelum**_

_**15 June 1986**_

Xeir smiled and closed the journal, she had kept it, each day she wrote her progress, with her brother, her sisters, the swords she'd made each day with her father and mother. And each day she got closer and closer to using that strange glasslike ice cold beautiful metal her father had safely stored away. Waiting for the right time. Seveneen years was a long time to wait, but somehow she felt ready. With her latest swords now finished, she just had to make the hilts for them when she was reqested of the order

She stared at her twin swords, both blades were thin, and long. Possibly the longest swords ever meant to be a longsword without being a greatsword or a two handed sword. But these swords, their design their length, everything about these two swords Xeir made were spiecal weapons. They were designed to be used as pair, never just a single blade. Always as a pair, one in each hand. These weapons were so unique that Xeir constantly reworked them, she sharpened them, and once a week she made them longer, or brighter, or stronger.

But the last week or so she was unable to get the idea of making her favorite swords, but of that beautiful glasslike metal. Maybe now she could do it ? At the rate things were going, she could turn out a sword from a drawing within two days! Even in bulk if she had to! So with that in mind she closed her journal and set it aside, briefly touching the locket on her neck. One day about a year before her cloth, her security blanket of sorts, went missing. She was unable to sleep that night, but the next morning she found it on her nightstand in her bedroom she shared with her brother; they still shared their bedroom; evne when offered Milias old bedroom when she moved to a city called Damascus, Xeir refused, prefereing to be with her brother. Somehow, she felt safest there.

Nevertheless, that stange velvet cloth was now inside a locket, but spread and uncut, the locket merely holding it like a necklace around her neck. Oddly it was unscathed from all the heat in the forges and smelters, she fingered it briefly before nodding to herself. To her mother and older brother she said "I need a minute, I'll be right back." She turned and went into the shop where her father was counting out the payment from the merchant.

"Papa; There's something I need to tell you, or rather, ask you" She said, it wasn't another 'snowgie' as Diamond called them, they were so cute when they woke up that morning and found the two tiny snowmen in bed with them after Elsa had made them the night before going to sleep

Marcus turned to look to Xeir as she entered the room; having literally just finished counting the payment to make sure it was exact. He had aged well over the past seventeen years; not too many age wrinkles on his face, and a deep, hearty voice that just seemed to make everyone happy. He'd hadn't gotten fat, nor did he stay the same, either. In fact, he actually got a little skinnier as he had to work the forges less as Mark was always doing it for him. "Yes, my dear? What is it?" He asked, standing and smiling at his daughter as she walked into the room. He then held a finger up. "This isn't about the snowgies is it? I swear if one of those has gotten into the forge-" he shook his head. "No, that's silly; they'd melt before even getting close; Mark's forge is much too hot for them." He muttered to himself. That was another trait he gained as he aged; thoughtfulness, and talking to himself. He was almost constantly muttering something to himself; plans for more swords, mostly, occasionally plans to expand the forge, more actual forges and smelters, more access to metals, etc.

He then cleared his throat and then turned his attention back to Xeir. "Anyway, yeah, what is it, dearest daughter?" He asked her, smiling.

She shook her head, no it was not about the Snowgies. Rather then answer right away she opened the journal and showed her father the page where she had drawn her mothers sword drawing almost perfectly. "Papa, The last few days, week mostly I think, I haven't stopped thinking of this, wanting to make these of the original metal I chose." She knew her father would know best when she could forge such a rare metal, with the right experience, time, heck even her magic had grown stronger and more beautiful; execept for that three dozen Snowgies two weeks before when she got sick... At least Marion and Diamond had fun.

Finally she asked her father, "Do you think its time ?" Lately there seemd to be snowflakes dancing in her eyes, makiing her already gorgeous bright sapphire blue eyes even prettier than they were, "Do you think I am ready to make Mothers swords ?" After seventeen years of working the forge with her brother and mother, and sisters, and constant training with her brother and the other kids her age, Elsa had grown into a very strong, beautiful young woman. Her long blonde hair in a single thick braid over her left shoulder. What amused her parents the most was that during the last deep freeze that went through Scala ad Caelum, only Xeir and Diamond could go outside unharmed by the deadly cold, nearly everyone got far too cold to leave their warm homes, and only Marks forge remained insanely hot along side her own

For a long time Marcus stared plainly at Xeir; not making a move, nor making a sound. In his head he went over everything that had happened in the last seventeen years. How Xeir had grown; how many times she'd managed to throw the otherwise insanely stubborn and immovable Mark to the ground during a training exercise while he had his shield up and his stance deep. How many perfect swords she crafted; how much money said swords earned, how effective each one was in combat, and even her own personality. She had turned out to be a very respectable young woman who showed respect where it was due, and did not proclaim herself as a Queen or a Goddess with her extremely strong connection to her Ice Magic.

"Come with me." he said, turning and walking towards the dead center of the Wolfe household, where the great Wolfe crest was carved in a circle in the ground. The crest was nothing special; just an anvil, and tongs and a mallet crossed as if they were swords, and the anvil the skull of a pirate flag. The Crest's design was curtesy of Marion at the age of 10 when she was in the whole "pirates are the best things ever" phase of her life, which she learned from Mark... naturally. Almost every kid in Scala ad Caelum had learned at least one thing from Mark over the years, so many things it was impossible to tell.

Marcus stood in the center of the crest, and dug his heel into a large dent in the anvil which looked as though it had been hammered in with the mallet. With a twist of his leg, there was a click, and the outer ring of the Crest loosened, decending into a spiral staircase while blasts of cold air rushed up into the air with a loud, and long iHissssss/i along with the mechanical cluncking of the machinery working the a few seconds Marcus smiled and gestured for Elsa to follow him down the stairs. A good one hundred feet of stairs needed to be decended before they reached another large door with a combination lock. Marcus entered in the combination, and the door opened slowly, and silently.

The room was filled with treasures beyond imagining; swords and shields and weapons of every shape and size as far as the eye could see! Piles of Gold, and Silver, and of Rubies! But on a pedastal in the middle of the room were two ingots of glass-like metal, their beauty emphasized by a some-what god-like light shining from above directly onto them.

"You will have to forge the blades here." Marcus said, stopping Xeir from advancing any further with his arm. "iDuradaeden/i requires extreme amounts of cold to become soft enough to forge; unlike most metals. It hardens with heat, and softens with cold." He explained. "With your magic as it is now, that makes You the only one alive that can possibly tame this metal and make something from it now that you have stopped growing physically. And fitting, too, since once forged, iDuradaeden/i is forever stuck in the form you harden it in; so make sure each blade is absolutely perfect before bringing them to Mark to heat up. His forge will harden them beyond imagining, and a quick douse in water will make them shine brighter than the sun in the summer!" He said, imagining the glorious blades being weilded by his equally beautiful and glorious daughter.

With a smile he lowered his arm, and let Xeir pass. "I will have to lock you in here for as long as you need, But I will be just outside the door will I will wait for you to finish. When you are done, knock on the door, and I will open it. You will have to run to Mark, and have him dunk the swords entirely in the hottest embers of his forge. Understand?" He asked her, his hand resting on the door, ready to shut it behind her.

Xeir followed in step with her father after picking up a framed picture from the nearby desk behind the counter in the shop. Looking in awe as the stairs decended around them, nobody knew the family vault was down there, under their home, a good fifty meters straight down. A vast place to be sure. Elsa had only been in there once. As a little girl, watching her father place the two ingots of iDuradaeden/i upon the pedestal as a beautiful ghostly light struck the ingots, making them shine, not even she could make something like that happen with her magic!

She listened carefully to what her father said. Cold was needed to soften the metals, So he did think she was ready ? Her eyes were filled with awe, and for a brief moment, shock, her father thought her ready! Her heart hammered in her chest. She nodded, she felt ready to do this. When he lowered his arm she stepped up to the pedestal and picked up one of the ingots, it was about as long as her arm, from her elbow to her finger tip actually. Much too short for what she wanted. No, what she wanted was a good meter and a half long! Like her other swords.

She needed cold, as cold as she could possibly make it, and doing that here in the vault was possibly the safest, no, the ionly/i place that she could do such a thing. "The hottest part of his forge ? Isn't that the entire thing ?" She asked with a smile, then she said with a soft laugh, "Have him over heat it then, just to be ready, I wont know how long I will need, best to have him ready before hand." She said, she stepped up to her father gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll knock when I'm ready. I do not know how long this will take" She glanced at the drawing her mother made nearly eighty years before, "I want these swords to be perfect, balanced just so. Like my other swords."

She smiled to her father, "Let mother know I might not make it to dinner tonight, or breakfast tomorrow." She knew deep in her heart her father too would miss dinner, and breakfast, waiting for her knock. Thankfully, the three meters of thick stone walls inside the vault would keep in the deadly cold she was going to need.

"The hottest part of my forge?" Mark's voice was heard as he traveled down the steps, his arms crossed as he chuckled softly. "Please. You of all people should know that the hotest part is the bottom with those pure white coals." He made a fist to emphasize his point. "I'm surprised they haven't burned through the bottom of my forge yet, they're so hot they actually could. But I will overheat all of the forges if it will help you!" He said, taking his fist and lightly pounding his chest before returning to the Smithy to continue his work.

Marcus chuckled. "Your brother seems to think you are ready, too." He said, returning the kiss to her cheek with a smile. "Now then. You get to work, and take all the time you need. I will be right outside" He said, motioning to Mark to preceed him up the stairs Marcus went to the vault door and slowly closing it, he locked it. Quickly he went up the stairs, to his bedroom, and, taking out his heaviest cloak and a few heavy robes and before returning to the vault door, setting them on a makeshift bed that was down there in case of an emergency. That would be where he stayed for however long Xeir needed. Charity was well informed of what was going on; Mark told her everything.

All there was left for him to do, was wait for his daughter to knock on the vault door.

She was alone. The audible click of the lock tumbler falling into place rang in the vast vault. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The temperture dropped. Well, more like plummeted really. Frost spread from her feet as she turned back to the pedestal and lifted up both pieces of the glasslike steel in her hands aftere setting her mothers ancient drawing on the pedestal. She was going to match it, thickness, balance, design patterns, everything was going to match the drawing on both swords.

Within moments the entire vault was frosted with a thin layer of ice, but she barely felt it, if at all. She needed more cold. She swing both blades, the ingots were still stiff, no movement, she couldn't feel anything from them. She pushed out with her magic, thicking the layer of ice on the vault walls and ceiling as the temperture plummeted to well below zero.

For long moments maybe a few hours, she felt nothing as she stood stone still in the vault, holdding both ingots in her hands as if she were holding her swords in a ready stance,

Then

She felt it, the briefest hint of movement within the ingots in her hands. The iDuradaeden/i was starting to soften! she could not hammer out the metal, no, she felt she had to do this naturally. So she started into one of her training sessions, but without Mark or Marion, or even her sister Diamond, or mother or father or any of the other kids. She began moving as if holding two swords in her hands. Swinging them left and right, blocking, parrying, striking, backtracking, as if she was training with her brother she used the cold that was building up in the vault around her, well below fifty by then, to forge the swords.

For several hours Xeir trained herself, forging the swords slowly, using her magic to drop the temperture to extreme levels, at that point, about nine hours later, the temperture in the vault had droped to minus three hundred, iand Xeir still made it colder/i She felt it was not enough. She needed the iright/i temperture to properly make the swords she was after.

Fourteen hours later, dinner time, her stomach growled, but she ignored it, still training, still forging the swords. She saw them in her mind, each movement, every cut, every parry, every block, every strike, every conture of the blade edge, even the design her mother had drawn started to appear on the glasslike steel in her hands.

And still she was not done. not by a long shot.

She made it colder still. Nearly minus five hundred at that point, not even plants to could live in that extreme cold. Thankffully because of her magic, nothing in the vault was harmed by the deadly cold. Not even herself. And now the swords were forming in her hands as she trained herself, using the blades against an unseen enemy or six, moving with skill and deadly precision Xeir forged her mothers swords.

Exactly three days later did she feel as if she was done. The swords felt right. With a final spin on her feet she dropped to one knee, both swords, fully forged by the cold sprang to their full desired length as ice crackled madly like it was on fire, and all the cold in the vault was sucked into each blade. a good minus seven fifty degrees of deadly ice cold went into both swords, sucking all the ice and frost into them with such power and magic that the designs her mother drew sparkled madly even in their fully designed, perfectly balanced hilts.

It was time to harden them. But before she knocked on the door to be let out, she inspcted both blades carefully, stupidly sharp, sharper than ianything/i she could ever hope to forge again, perfectly balanced, and the desired meter and a half long. She smiled, with her magic she briefly tested the sharpness and one word came to her mind.

"Perfect"

Her swords, were finally complete.

With a flick of her wrsit she encased them both in snowlike cloth. scampering to the door she knocked twice on it. There was no time to talk either, she had to harden the blades and quickly. She threw a snowflake at the drawing on the pedestal, like a boomerang it came to her and she handed the framed drawing to her father when the door was opened. Holy fuck, did he wait at the door the entire time ? Did he even sleep or eat ?

Marcus opened the vault door, and grabbed the framed drawing of the swords as Xeir rushed past him. Remarkably, he wasn't cold; he didn't even know that the swords were so cold. In fact, the air was hot; extremely hot, Xeir didnt even notice that Marcus, her father, was simply dressed in a pair of swim trunks and brown tanktop. As Elsa drew closer to Mark's Forge; the sound of his laughter could be heard. "Finally! Every single one a white coal! Perfect heat! One Thousand Degrees!" He screamed as loud as he could; wearing his normal clothing without any difficulties at all. Most of the city blocks around the Wolfe Residence were empty because of the heat, and as he sensed Xeir, Mark pounded his chest with his fist.

It happened in a rush, First she was in the vault, her swords ready to be hardened at her brothers forge. She had ran, not stopping, even Marion held the door open for her to blast through as she handed her father the framed drawing their mother had made.

"Throw the swords in! The Forge will either explode or the swords will become harder than you'd ever imagine!" He yelled in triumph, laughing again as the blinding white coals blazed behind him. As Xeir got ready to throw the coals, he gave the forge one last puff of fresh air to make it even hotter, and then turned away to cover his eyes and ears for what was about to hapen next.

At Marks cry to stick her swords in, she did just that. About a foot apart she stuck them in, pretty much stabbing them into her older brothers insanely hot forge. She had to let go of the twin blades as the insane heat and cold battled with each other and the swords were suddenly wrenched from her hands into the heat.

The Swords sunk into the coals, and small explosions could be heard rocketing all around the interior of the forge as suddenly the temperature started falling rapidly with the heating of the swords. Almost all of the coals turned solid black as they died out, and soon the flash of light and sound was over. Mark took two pairs of tongs and handed them to Elsa, gesturing to a huge trough of water. "Dunk them now!" He called out to Elsa, laughing madly again.

Steam smoke and explosions rang and filled the forge for a good minute and then the temperture plummeted again, grabbing the tongs from her brother she used two pairs when he gave her the second she grabbed both perfectly formed swords and stabbed them quickly into the water, laying them all the way in, the steam that formed from the fast disappearing water fogged the room. Xeir stared at the bottom of the water trough, reaching down with her bare hands she lifted both blades up. they were niether hot nor cold, perfectly formed.

Another hiss that would cause most snakes to faint escaped form the water as it evaporated extremely quickly, leaving nothing but steam in the air, and two perfect swords at the bottoms of the trough. Once Mark cleared the steam, his mouth hung open, and he fell to his knees.

"Mother of god...they're perfect." He muttered; in pure and total awe of the blades that Elsa had forged. He then got up and went for Charity, bringing her with his hands over her eyes. "You have to see this Mother...hold on, hold on... Xeir, hold them up." He said. Once Xeir complied, he'd remove his hands from his mother's eyes, and allow her to gaze upon the swords that her daughter had made. Marcus had a similar reaction to Mark, but did not fall to his knees, even Marion and Diamond were staring in pure awe. Hell, people from all over Warforge were showing up at the Wolfe manor just to find out what the hell was going on, and boy did they figure it out quick.

When her brother swore she ignored him, staring at the absolute perfect designs her mother had drawn, she had matched the drawing exactly. The drawing had been made out of the purest glasslike steel. She didn't even have to ask to get their mother as Mark darted from the Forge to get her. When he lead their mother into the forge, her eyes covered, she set the two swords across her hands, the hilts on either side, and held the blades, so perfectly crafted that they couldn't be matched, for her mother to see.

Charity was startled when Mark showed up, but complied when he lead her into the forge, then when she was told to cover her eyes, she did so, she thought it silly at first, but when she opened them and saw Elsa standing there, two beautiful swords in her hands. And her husband staring at them in awe. her heart hammered as she picked up one of the blades. when Marcus held up the drawing, Charity was speechless, unable to form words as every line, every sqiggle, every curve of the drawing was perfectly matched. And the cold did not even be felt.

She had no words as she held the sword she had drawn seventy-eight years before. Her daughter had made it, no, no it, them, her daughter had made two swords, and there was no way they could be made again. With that thought she turned to her daughter, who stood there, holding the other sword; "Xeir... When we adopted you seventeen years ago, I did not expect this to ever happen. And yet, after watching you grow up with your sisters and brother." She set the sword back on her daughters open palms next to its sister blade. "I am proud to be your mother. May these swords serve you, and your decendants for ages to come" Xeir smiled, unable to form worrds she motioned for Marion to step up, quickly passing the swords to Marion, who was actually unsure of what to do, the swords, even though just heated and locked into that form were ice cold to the touch. Xeir hugged her mother tightly.

Xeir, was crying tears of joy.

It was at that moment when Marks forge suddenly exploded into extreme heat, just as he had it before she inserted the two swords into it moments before. But this time the heat was more controlled, and not as widespread.

It was then that Xeir spoke. "I still have to do that order dont I ?"

-8-8-8-

Midnight in Scala ad Caelum, Anna sat bolt upright in bed. "That dream again, I will never get any sleep if this keeps up!" Anna mumbled, she took a deep breath and began to focus inward, she needed to honestly, there was no real way for her to keep herself calm outside of meditation. Why did she have that dream ? Was it meant for her ? It happened a year ago, she remembered it celarly. But why was Elsa called Xeir and she herself called Diamond ? It didnt make sense to the young woman.

Anna looked at her clock, it was just after one am in the morning. The sun was going to rise in five hours, If she couldnt fall back asleep by then, she'd be up halfd the night and unable to perform during the Session that afternoon. Just thinking about the Session made the young woman smile thinly. Of course. Was that why the dreams had begun ? Elsa spoke about their arrival in Scala ad Caelum, a ship called the Houdini, it was in short, a weird dream.

But if it was because Summer was ending, they had one last Session, that day after breakfast. To before dinner, it somehow included a working lunch. Anna tried her best to focus and meditate inwardly as things began to fall apart. But why did she have the dream ? Anna soon drifted back to sleep. It didnt make a lot of sense honestly. But nevertheless, sleep once more took Anna, and thankfully it was a dreamless sleep.

-8-8-8-

Dawn broke. Anna was restless but it never showed, she had learned over time how to hide her true inner turmoil, Marion had it worse as she was noticably focused on that day so far. Was it because their father had given her leave, and her alone to leave Scala ad Caelum for another island city ? Anna didnt care, she had breakfast to eat and a Session to ready for.

Breakfast done Anna went to her room and got ready. The Session that day was an interesting one. One she didnt much like actually now that she thought about it carefully. She got dressed, her hidden blades went on her wrists, and a dagger on her hip. And her sword at the small of her back. Sapp had given her the weapon, it was nothing more than a bronze and black hilt of some kind. Anna never could get the weapon to work.

Leaving the house Anna headed for where the Teachers waited for the start of the Session. As she neared she heard them shouting. One said "Four hundred armed noblemen, if it were not for General Lafeo-"

"Enough!" Teacher shouted "The room is fogged with your bluster! All hot air, and no action!" Teacher said, then saw Anna arriving. Rasing a hand towards Anna she said "Here's a woman with good news I hope"

"Anna, What did you learn from your last Session ?" Asked another teacher, in this case one named, Graein

Rather then answer, Anna held up a device, her cousins daggerstone. Samuel had been klilled, and Anna given the session her cousin had died during. The teachers regarded the thing as she set it on the table. Lafeo stood and picked it up, touching it to his hand briefly he saw the trouble. "Poison, they're catching up"

"Samuel made that daggerstone himself, or so it is said." Anna spoke up as she started pacing. She didnt like it any more then they did

"You're sure ?" Teacher asked her giving her a hard look

"Certain" Anna as she continued her pacing.

Teacher sat at the table. "Its impossible, Master Wolfe always spoke very highly of his nephew. Hm, very well I suppose. The daggerstone is yours. Its better you have it instead of it rotting in a forgotten crypt" Teacher said simply. Anna simply nodded. When she didnt move however to begin the Session, teacher asked "More on your mind ?"

"Forgive me, Teacher, I believe I have found a traiter in our ranks. Upon finding my cousins daggerstone I found evidence of why he was slain, so I followed the trail, it led me back to the Jail Hall, Where I discovered further evidence that someone is about to strike at us directly. I took action" Anna said, saying nothing of the dreams she and her siblings had been having.

"Took action ?" Teacher asked, otherwise she was speechless

Anna took a deep breath. "I am no longer certain of my cousins motivations. In his memories on the daggerstone I descovered him writing a letter, the letter that warned of his betrayal. When he wrote of his impending attack, he wrote of a club in the Waters Edge, not one of our... training zones"

Finally Teacher spoke thoughtfully. "What do you make of this then ?"

"I cannot say, I would like to investigate further" Anna replied

"I dont like this" Said another teacher, in this case Lafeo. "The woman is a gifted one, but I fear she has a personal vandetta. Let another follow this lead."

"There is no time." Anna said "Whatever my cousin warned in his letter, it happens, during todays session" She set her hand on the table, knuckles rested against the dark wood.

Teacher stood up. "She did ask permission this time, Lafeo." She said, Lafeo growled and didnt reply, Teacher turned back to Anna, "Go then, see what you can learn, but no rash action, hmm ?" Anna nodded and left the room.

Twenty minutes later and the Session began. Anna crouched on a rooftop overlooking the Waters Edge district, seeing the club in question. Marion stood next to her calm and quiet. "This is the place, What was Samuel so interested in ?" Anna mused softly. Marion dropped to one knee next to her. The two women observed everything. Malik, Anna knew, was Marions target to tail. While Anna was to track down why Samuel was so interested in that location.

Anna spotted a man being dragged between two guards. "Get him upstairs" Said someone from within the structure. "Quickly" Perfect, Anna smiled, Marion nodded and the two split up as Anna headed for the ground level.

Marion remained where she was and spotted Malik of all people, ambling towards the main enterance to the structure. Marion snarled under her breath. "Malik, old friend. You really get around dont you ?" Marion said. Malik disappeared into the club and Marion took to the rooftops without a sound. Finding a window Marion darted into the clubhouse on the third floor and crouched and moved silently through the place. Her visioon marked a bunch of men in red.

She listend in on their conversations. "What's going on in that back room ?" Asked a guard

"If you're smart you'll let it lie and not wonder about it" Said another guard

"Now what's that supposed to mean ?" asked the first guard bringing up his fists as if to fight, however another guard placated and calmed him.

"Its merely that some folk dont like it when people try to pry into their private life, savvy ?" Replied the second guard.

Marion moved into the next room and it overlooked the main enterance to the place down below, a good three floors. Spotting Malik easily she remained unseen and scrambled across the ceiling using the light fixtures to get across, ducking into a hiding space she listened in on Maliks conversations carefully.

"How late do you think it will be tonight ?" He asked a man he came across. In Marions vision they appeared in gold, including Malik

"Lord knows" Said the fellow, a man that Marion didnt recognise. "Get the politicals talking and they never shut up."

Malik smirked, at least Marion could easily hear the smirk in his voice. "Guess I'd better put some coffee on then" The two men then ambled towards a female companion who spoke up as Marion listened in.

"How much longer must we wait ? You know that I have other business to attend to. But Halen insisted we come here" Ingrid said to Malik

"Just a bit longer, the Master wants the politicos thinned out before we begin" Malik said

"I trust then that we will finally learn the meaning behind our recent... activities ?" Halen said, giving a sidelong glance towards Malik as he spoke

"Patience. Soon all will be made clear" Malik replied with a firm nod

"I dont like it, the plan is still too vulnerable, and let us not forget that Samuel is still out there somewhere, waiting to burn us all at the stake" Ingrid replied crossing her arms over her chest

Malik smirked in his tone. "So you havent heard the news about it then ?" He asked her

"Heard what news ?" Ingrid asked him coldly.

"Samuel is dead, yesterday afternoon infact. Shadow Mist Sect, the body is still warm" Malik told them

"That seems... convient" Halen replied a slight tone of worry in his voice

"Ah that's the thing about the Shadow Mist, point them at a conspiracy and they ask no questions. They go right for the meat of it. Predictable that way" Ingrid smirked as Malik spoke. After a few long moments Malik smiled, took a sip of wine that was brought to him and left the room, calling to a nearby guard. "Come, let us get the captain and we can get started." Marion had heard enough, and hoped that Anna had better luck than she had.

-8-8-8-

Stepping up to a window Anna heard voices. "Come on man, speak up. Its a simple question, just tell me what I want to know" Anna heard the voice speak anew "I need an answer, friend." It was a menancing tone too. "There's no need to make this harder eh, come on, just tell me what I need to know"

Malik came into view as Anna hung outside the window. "Are you finished ?" Malik called to the others in the room.

"Near enough" Said the voices owner, Anna peeked over the ledge of the floor and saw who was speaking. Malik had arrived, with him was a woman and another man, whom Anna recognised as Halen. The owner of the voice was none other than a man in a black cloak. Anna couldnt hope to recognise him.

The hooded man turned his gaze towards the captive. "Now here's the thing. I can go on about this all day. But you, you got about an hour left in you, maybe two if I'm happy, half if I bring out the sharp bits. So why not simply skip the endgame and go directly to mate ? Tell me where it is, and all this can be over"

The voice was weak, but Anna couldnt hope to recognise its owner. "Arendelle"

"What was that ?" Hao Fan asked simply

"The supplies are at Kingdom of Arendelle, main docks, Peir two seven." The weak voice said, a smokey chuckle was heard as a smoke enshrouded creature floated nearby

Malik smiled from where he stood in the door frame when he heard the good news, calling out however. "You are a smart man. Rain, clean up your mess, its time"

"Be right there." The man called Rain replied as the hooded man walked or was that glided towards Malik. As Anna laid against the wall she saw the men move and take up the weaker man, and pitched him out the window, the man died upon impact down below. "You heard the man boys, get busy" Rain said, the men got busy with cleaning

As the two men walked from the room, Malik spoke as Anna hung outside. "Did you really just throw him out the window ?" Malik asked

"Trash belongs in the gutter." Replied Rain rather calm at the mere idea of pitching something into the trash so easily

Malik waved him off, "It was sloppy, someone might have seen" he warned

Rain smirked, "really ? Who ? My men are watching the whole place. They will deal with any good smaritans." The two went past Annas hiding place directly

"They'd better" Malik growled, "The Master wont be happy if the plan unravels because of one peon" the two men went out of Annas hearing range until she went inside and found a cellar to hide in

Anna neared an opening in the floor and listened in carefully as Marion joined her. "The Great Work requires patience my friends. If Scala ad Caelum is to suffer a while longer for the world to be remade, then so be it" A hooded being said, the smokey hood was clearly present

"Why not just kill him and be done with it ? One of my boys, a knife, a dark hallway, easy peasy" Rain said

"We want a condemned man Captain, not a martyr" Hao Fan replied

"Respectfully Master, patience is well and fine. But the longer we wait, the greater the chance of discovery" Halen said. Anna saw where Malik stood, Marion watched silently.

"And the Wolves already got Samuel, and those trying to leave Scala ad Caelum, they've been thwarted twice now. However, one of them has been given permission to leave Scala ad Caleum. But to go where I dont know" Malik said

"Most likely another city island, no matter, Samuel served his purpose, his death, while inconvient simply opened another door for us. The Wolfe girl is the least of our concerns for now. She proves useful when properly led" Hao Fan said

"What of the wherecat brat ? She could be dangerous if set free" Halen said, meaning Linda

"Keep her with me, and that situation will be resolved safely. Better her alive and with me than alive and free or rotting in the Jail Hall" Malik said

"That situation will indeed be resolved" Hao Fan said

"How so ?" Malik asked, "If she isnt with me, its still an issue. But if she is with me, she is safe and out of your hair"

"Madam Perrault will be on her way to the Execution Hall, while enroute Malik and his men will raid the convoy, capture her, and get her safely to Maliks house. At which point Linda will then be in your care Master Rain" Hao Fan said

"That is not what we agreed on! Rain is sadistic when it comes to women!" Malik retorted as Rain looked oddly, sadistically happy at the thought

"Would you rather I do it then ?" Hao Fan asked curtly, turning his gaze towards Malik. When Malik did not reply Hao Fan seemed to nod "Then it is settled."

Marion and Anna traded looks, "Linda" Marion mused softly, Linda was in danger, Malik was working with the Shadow Mist Sect. Which then posed a danger to pretty much everyone involved even the two of them. And if he was in love with Linda ? The two women silently left the cellar as they heard Malik smirk and reply

"Clever, Master, clever indeed. But you have already had your brush with the Wolfe girl already once, and wont be so lucky all the time as it is" Halen said, meaning he had infact witnessed Marion and Samuel fighting Hao Fan in the Jail Hall.

"Quite right, I shall leave the execution of our work to you ladies and gentlemen. I have things to tend to now" Hao Fan then turned to Halen, "I will wait for you all in the Sanctuary and await the final phase, will that satisfy you, Captain Halen ?"

"It does, I will see the watch tripled" Halen replied

"Very well, may the Shadows guide us all" Hao Fan said before leaving.

Marion and Anna stole through the cellar of the house and club before making their way through the main room quietly, by the time they hadf gotten out the front door the alarm had been set off. But they were well enough away to be unheard and not spotted.

Marion darted through the crowd as Anna took to the rooftops. Moving quickly they entered the Jail Hall grounds and went inside together. Searching each floor they found it empty.

"Damnit!" Marion kicked over an empty trash bin, it was as if the Jail Hall had been cleaned out and abandoned for years. "Its empty, all the cells are empty, filled with dust and rotted straw hay bedding." She grumbled as Anna neared her from the second floor.

"Damn!" Anna hissed.

The two women paced briefly, "Where did the man say they were taking her ?" Marion asked, if they could get to Linda before Malik and the others did, the girl could be safe in their own home over anything else

Anna's eyes went wide. "execution Hall!"

The two women dashed from the Jail Hall and took to the side roads, splitting up to the rooftops the two scrambled to find where Linda's convy was headed. Soon finding it they jumped it and attacked. With unarmed weaponry the two soon had knocked out the convy guards and broke open the only convoy wagon. Linda was inside.

"Do I know you ?" Linda asked, her blue dress little more than rags as Marion used a odd kind of magic to snap the chains off Lindas chafted wrists.

"Could say that, come on, not a lot of time to explain." Anna said, helping Linda out of the wagon.

"They cant be too far away, something must have waylaid them, split up and find out!" a voice cried out.

Marion thought fast, turning to Anna she said "Go, take Linda home and stay out of sight, Linda, go with her. When I get home we'll explain everything, just trust me, I'll distract them."

"You're mad, but very well. We'll see you at your house then" Linda replied, Anna took Linda to a nearby sewer entry and disappeared into it.

"I might be a little late. But its worth it" Marion said. She ducked into a nearby alcove, smoke bombs, she had a few, perfect.

When Malik and his men entered the area they went over the injured, none were slain. Malik when to the captain in charge where he laid on the ground and woke him up. "What happened here Rufio ?" He asked

"Dunno, two girls out of nowhere. Hit us so fast I didnt have time to draw my sword to fight back. They didnt use weapons so my men are simply knocked out. But they took off with the girl. I dont know where they went" Rufio replied.

Malik growled something and simply nodded his thanks to the man before calling to his men to take the injured to a staging area for healing. Marion breathed a sigh of relief, she didnt have to fight Malik, a class two, and she was a class four. At least the Session was over.

**RESTORATION AT 51%**


	5. Fragment

Frozen Memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past – Back Cover

Fragment

A woman dressed in white and seemingly of bone like armor approached a weather beaten house upon the edge of a city. Arendelle itself was a nice kingdom, but there were somethings one had to do in order to get things set to rights properly. And to do so, it took some doing, a lot of doing in fact.

As the woman went through town people either got out of her way, or averted their gaze, it seemed as if the woman had ghost likel eyes about her, either that or her face was dang scary in appearance. It was not easy for one to hide their true self behind a fake self. Only in this case it was not possible for the woman to hide her true serpentine nature.

Bones of ice blue formed upon her face a rather intimidating visage. Yet the woman walked with purpose and speed beset by worry and thought. Ice white eyes stared at the world. The woman moved quietly and calmly, most people shied away or refused to look at her eyes. Yet some took notice and tried to focus on the good rather then the bad.

The woman heard two women speaking. "She has nice posture." Said one.

"Yes, she does have a good strength in body, but the question is what a man would find in her face, if that is her face ? Some kind of armor perhaps ?" Said the second

"Does she have a face under it ? Or is it her face directly ?" Asked the first. The second couldnt answer. While one woman thought her scary, the other thought her beautiful.

Tiri didnt know how to react to that. So rather then look at them directly she halted and asked simply, in a gentle voice for one so menancing in appearance. "Where might I find a woman called, DiT ?"

The women traded looks, the second replied "There is an old mansion at the edge of the city proper. A woman called DiT lives there I believe, I have only heard her name once or twice, I am not sure if she owns the place or not however."

"Thank you" Tiri replied with a slight nod and headed off. As she did so, a pair of roses were formed out of ice on the ground before the women, they gently picked them up and traded confused looks with each other. Did they just get spoken to, by a dragon ?

-8-8-8-

**CRACK**

Kethend laid on her bed, for once, she was completely relaxed, she was reading over a cargo manifest when she first heard it, her eyes shot up and towards the nest, A happy smile graced herface as she spotted a long thin line appearing on the massive egg. Her eyes lit up. She howled a happy sound, swiftly changing to her natural shadowdragon form "Draco! My beloved! They're coming! Our children, they're hatching!" Kethend sprang from her bed and scrambled in joy to the nest side as the crack grew on the first egg, the largest egg for that matter.

There were five eggs in total, one of them quite small for a Shadowblack Dragon, but even then, Kethend knew in her heart this was her family, her little babies, their children! Her heart hammered in joy, She was becoming a mother! This, this was what she wanted.

Draco entered the room, not scowling for once; an actual, honest smile on his face. "Go, my dear...be the first they see." He said to Kethend as he sat next to her. Like many other animals, Dragon Hatchlings needed to imprint on something to be their mother; even Draco's offspring were no different. He placed a hand on Kethend's back and nudged her gently towards the nest as another egg cracked open.

Small, high-pitched whines began to emanate from the eggs as they cracked open one by one. Draco felt his body heat up; his children had healthy lungs...they would be able to do so much with their lives. So much with their bodies that he, himself, could not. They'd be much more powerful than him; after all, his fight with Xeir Zith left him crippled long ago.

Kethend smiled and nodded, Draco was right, she had to be there, but so did he, they were his children too! Her heart soared at hearing the cries and wines, one of them, the smallest egg, the quietest. Finally after what seemed an eternity the largest egg came apart and a solid blackscaled little dragon with bright eyes poked his head up, the top of his egg like a hat of a sort as he blindly looked about before falling out of the egg around him. The little guy went about the nest finding some of the meat Kethend put there and started eating, then it smelled Kethend on the meat and started sniffing around for her in a very cute manner as the next egg broke apart and the little boy in it pretty much fell out of the nest at Dracos feet.

The bright green eyes were blind for a few hours, but feeling someone within reach the little hatchling reached up to Draco screaming "MOMMA!" Thinking Draco was his mother when he was in fact his father.

Kethend held in a chirp of laughter as the next two eggs of the five broke at the same time, two girls fell out, same sized, brights eyes and all. now there was the last egg, the smallest egg, Kethends eyes went to it, it rattled and cracked, then fell over, then stopped moving. Kethend was nervous now, she knew that inside the eggshell was nutirial liquids for the hatchlings to eat and drink, but it was possible for them to drown...

So why wasn't the last egg...

Draco looked at the Great-Dane sized Hatchlings and smirked. His hand went to the newly hatched male's chin and pointed it towards Kethend, before waving his hand away in a circular motion towards Kethend; making his scent blend with hers until he pulled his hand away, and the scent was entirely hers. Now the blind, green-eyed baby boy had his head on her claw while his own went out to grab Draco's arm; since the Ancient Dragon was still in his human form.

"No, no!." Draco pulled his hand away, reapeating the trick he'd done, but faster so that he couldn't be grabbed again. "That is your Momma." He said softly as he backed away, shifting like mist into his Dragon-form, where he laid off to the side, observing. After a few seconds, he blinked. The smallest egg wasn't hatching. He looked at the distraught look on Kethend's face and let out a soft rumble from his throat.

The rumble shook the palace to its foundation, and also made the egg wobble again, chipping one of the rocks making up the side of the nest ever so gently, and causing a crack. From there, the hatchling inside began to emerge, unharmed, and finally crying the loudest of her siblings.

"All of them...healthy lungs." Draco commented proudly.

The last egg rattled madly then, the rount of the five hatchlings within, her cries briefly ceased and the egg just wobbled a bit when... "bACHOOOOO!/b" it shattered like a small bomb as the hatchling, a very tiny girl compared to her much larger siblings, was tangled up in her wings and tail on her back as her egg pretty much exploded from her sneeze. Apparently her fathers rumble actually woke her up from drowning in the nutrients within the egg that nurtured her within it. as she was still soaked with it.

Kethend was overjoyed, to say in the least she was unable to really speak as she stared at her children, a proud happy mother. Finally she spoke as the tiniest, the runt, went for the meat, only to get pushed away by the twins, who were in fact pretty much twice the tinest's size. kethend speared a piece of meat and gently picked up the littest one, hand feeding the infant. "Yes" She said softly, "Healthy lungs, beautiful coloration!" Sure they were black dragon hatchlings, but still, it was the eyes she meant. She nodded to the little one that fell out at his fathers feet. "I think he likes you" She said softly, the greeneyed little boy was munching on a piece of meat just within reach of his father.

Now came the question... what were they to name them ?

Draco looked to the boy at his claw and licked him softly, letting out a slow breath. "Indeed he does...I'd be rather sad if at least one of them didn't." he said calmly. With that, he gently picked the boy up to set him to eat with his similarly sized siblings. He observed all of them. "I think we should name our...little one, first." He said, not wanting to call the littlest one what she was: The Runt.

Kethend thought but a moment as she fed the infant in her arms. Finally she said, a tone of pure happiness, "Taris." She said softly feeding the tiny girl "Her name is Taris." Kethend knew, that from size alone she'd be picked on for being so small compared to her much much larger siblings. Kethend made a mental note to dote on Taris, and dote on the girl she would!

Now to name the rest. the greeneyed boy, still scarfing down his hunk of meat as Draco put him back onto the nest looked far too familar to Kethend, reminding her of something important, something so long ago it was lost to history. Their own births. Kethends eyes were amber, but Dracos, before becoming the Lord of Shadows, weren't his eyes brilliant green ?

"This one has my eyes..." Draco muttered, looking at the one witht he green eyes. "Or...at least...what they used to be." He said, nuzzling the child gently. He turned his massive head to his beloved mate, tail curling inwards as he began to relax. "What do you think, Kethend...shall we name him after me?" He asked calmly, nuzzling the boy again, who let out a rather...annoyed whine as he continued to try and eat his meat.

Kethend smiled and nodded, "Yes, yes that is a fitting name my beloved. We shall name him after you, after all, as you are the head of our happy family, I do believe in continuing our line, iyour line/i" Kethend said "This little one, Junior we may call him if you wish it. Can continue your bloodline, Just like Taris shall continue my own!" But the other three still needed naming.

Kethends's eyes trailed over the three, the largest one, a boy, now quite full stumbled blindly through the nest to his egg remains and collapsed to sleep, the egg shell flopping onto his head like a helmet, his snout poking out as he slept. The twins however fought blindly over the last piece of meat before Junior snagged it and dragged it closer to his father to eat as Kethend smiled.

Finally she had her family, the family she had always dreamed about.

-8-8-8-

"It seems that even She has needs of revenge, but to go this far..." Said a hooded man upon a throne of white and golden steel

"Give her a chance, the girl is pure of heart, everyone knows it. Which is more than what we can say for ourselves" Said the next council member, his face also covered in shadows of a hood.

"She will wake up soon, and when she does, be sure to give her a welcoming commitee" Said the highest seated member. "number six, your job now is to ensure they follow a course of action that will give us what we need" Xiaoden said nothing in reply.

Of them all, only Xiaoden, Xinxin, and Xendras had the most interaction with those that currently slept. And sadly only Xiaoden was present for this meeting

Then without a word, one by one, the council was cleared of its members, black mist enveloped each and they faded from the room that never was

-8-8-8-

"It is amazing when one puts their mind to it what they can accomplish" Said DiT as she sat before her computer. She heard footsteps behind her but no portal had been opened or closed. "Wouldnt you agree ?" DiT assumed it was Nara she was speaking with, but iut wasnt iHim/i who responded

"The path of revenge is a very dangerous thing" Said a womans voice. DiT turned and saw the owner of the voice, a woman, long silver hair, blind whte eyes. Scaled silver skin, and what looked to be silver bonelike armor with a silver skirt upon her body. "You of all people should know that"

"And yet even you have come to me. I do not recall sending word to you." DiT replied simply standing from the computer and regarding the other woman carefully. DiT knew the woman intimately. It was Tiri after all as the bonelike helmet of her face faded away into the form of her natural being as her clothing and body also faded away into the natural ice bones of an Ice Wraith

"Even so, you have their memories, Kethends children were born ages ago, and yet you act as if it happened last night or this morning. The kingdom of Arendelle is faltering. You know this." The new woman said stepping closer.

"For an Icewraith you know a lot" DiT said calmly, slightly unnerved at how the newcomer had come straight to the computer room.

The woman smiled. "I want the same thing you do, revenge, but the only way to do it properly is to rechain the memories. Kethends memories, Dracos memories, My memories, Xeirs memories, even your own memories have to be carefully rechained in order for Xeir to properly wake up" She said to DiT

"Who are you ?" DiT then asked

"You said yourself I am an Icewraith, and that sentiment is correct. My name is Tiri. And I am going to help you wake up Xeir. But I want one thing in return." Tiri replied simply.

"And that is ?" DiT asked her

"When Xeir wakes up, I want to remain as I am. Elsa holds half her power within her. In the end, she will have to give it back." Tiri said

"When Xeir gave her spirit and power to be reborn as Elsa, she cast aside her body, you. Therefore, when Xeir wakens, she wont need you, as she has her body, Elsa." DiT replied to her "But your concern is well meritied. I do not know the extent of how strong Xeirs wakening will be, or if it will affect you. But what I can give you is a stronger body or at best, the strength to withstand the Shadowlings attacks or otherwise" DiT laid out the options for Tiri.

Tiri smiled, similar in a way to how Diamond would have smiled. "I go in there as myself, as Princess Tiri it seems, you need my help and here I am offering it."

"Your help is indeed needed" DiT said

"Fine, I go in there, my mind and memories are my own. Agreed ?" Tiri gave her conditions to DiT, who nodded

"Agreed" Turning back to the computer DiT spoke anew "We just need to make a new personality for you so the others will be kept off your trail." Tiri smirked and her serpentine body produced a item, a cube shifting with golden light.

"Use this" Tiri said holding it to DiT

DiT took the cube and accessed it, a perfectly created intricate pattern sprang from it, and the plexus pattern brought forth a beautiful landscape. Arendelle. However, it had something different, Tiri was considered the Crown princess while her younger much smarter sister Idun was Queen. DiT deactivated the cube, the plexus faded out and DiT smiled. "This will do. Be ready. It wont take long to add this to the computer to activate the simulation and connect it."

Tiri chittered something. Forming breifly back into a human appearance, with no feet, her bones of ice formed across her body as she seemed to sit upon a unseen chair. DiT continued to speak "You are aware of the Shadow Mist Sect getting into the simulations ? Nara has gone in to clear up such instances he comes across, you also have permission to do as you see fit to rid your simulation of the Shadow Mist Sect. Understand ?"

"Intimately" Tiri replied, a smile gracing her face. Something more or less devilish and impish over anything else. She was raring to go.

"Stand there, the device will digitise you into the simulation properly, its the only way for it to work however once your simulation is running for a few hours to a day, you can use iportals/i to get in and out of it if need be" DiT said. Tiri nodded and stood, fully forming her body and stepping onto the circle. DiT activated a control and within a shot of light, Tiri disappeared.

Moments later, a portal opened and Nara stepped into view. "Whatever happened to not giving the enemy another entry point ?" iHe/i asked

"It turns out, we require her help more than I thought we would. If we are to properly waken Xeir and the others, Tiri will be of imense help. She wants something out of this as well." DiT replied

"A woman of principle" Nara said softly. A moment of quiet lengthened between them before Nara then asked "What happens now ?"

"We link your memories of Scala ad Caelum with her memories of Arendelle, populate both. You will both aid her and she will aid you when required to do so. In the end, everything will work as we hope." DiT said "For now, we populate and build Arendelle in the system, which should not take too long if that. Your own mission has not changed, what of the Shadow Mist Sect ?"

"Marion has left the city island and has begun her search on the nieghboring city island known simply as West. I am currently working on hindering her search at this moment as the Keeper of Stories on that city island." Nara said

"Good, have you come across any further shadowlings ?" DiT then asked

Yes, two came upon me, tried to ambush, but failed. One was carrying this" Nara set a device down on the table. It was strange, like a hair pin in design. "What do you make of this ?" Nara asked her

"I have not seen anything of its make in many many years" Dit said softly, "Hold onto it, you might have need of it more than I" She handed it back to him. Nara didnt say a word as he took back the item. "You best get back in there, if you see the Wolf Queen, observe only."

"And Halen ?" Nara asked

"Again, observe only. We want them to think they are winning and that others do not know their every move. Now get going, there isnt much time left" DiT said, Nara smirked, a portal opened, and he disappeared into it.

-8-8-8-

Footsteps rang on the marble floor. A woman stepped into view. It was rather surreal honestly as the plexus formed the world around her in a wisp of a breeze. She found herself walking on marble flooring into an office. A captain of the guard sat at his desk. Hearing her footsteps Tiri had stopped briefly to take in herself. A beautiful silver haired Princess. Her icewraith scales and bones formed briefly on her arms and chest before fading away. One with power, skill and knowledge. But as she stepped into her Captain of the guards office she knew something was wrong as he set the pen aside.

"This morning I was accosted by three men carrying some poor souls head on a pike" He said, he gave her a sour look. "Seems they mistook my uniform as a mark of noblity and demanded I shout 'long live the republic' to prove my alliegence" He told her.

Tiri smirked and went to the window as she spoke "I suppose handing out dual color cockades is now passe." Standing before the window and looking out she turned to him slightly, "What did you do ?"

The Captain, a man named Felix, sat back in his chair and said simply. "I shouted long live the republic"

Tiri smirked, but was upset, the rebels were growing in their disent against her sister. "A man of principle."

Felix looked at her seemingly spent of emotion. "Life is more important than dignity" He stood up from the desk as he spoke. "But this is what happens when you give command of the government to half starved lunatics and command of the army to blood crazed savages." He said

Tiri knew exactly who he meant. "Captain Rain" She growled

Felix nodded and stepped to the window and looked out over the barracks. "I wanted him assigned to an out of the way useless garrison. But the man redfines the term friends in high 's... untouchable"

Tiri stepped around his desk. "But you know where I can find him ?" She had a lead on her mothers illness at last

"Rumor about the barracks is that he knows who poisoned your mother. But he surrounds himself with a unit of his own carefully chosen men, they are little more then common street thugs if you ask me." Felix said. He turned towards her before moving to his desk. "He and his cronies plan on visiting Arendelle's Docks districts this afternoon, I dont know which peir however. You will have to find that out on your own. I cant spare any men due to your sister requesting them for the search of your neices. Now that she extended the search to all nighboring towns and villages"

"Idun has given me full leave to worry about Mother's illness and its cure, Idun is focused on finding the girls at any cost." Tiri said simply with a soft smile

"Even at the cost of her own sanity ?" Felix replied, he was walking on thin ice. "If you manage to find Rain, try to keep him in one piece. But if he should meet with an accident, there are few in Arendelle who would suffer, My career certainly wouldnt." Felix said. Tiri had to think carefully on her words at that moment.

"Fine, I will worry of finding a cure for my mother. But promise me one thing, Captain Felix, do not, if you value your life so highly, let my sister hear you comment on her sanity like that" Tiri then smiled and leaned slightly closer to him, "Dont worry, it will be our little secret, Because like you, I see Idun every day, and each time I do, she is... less herself, seventeen years has gone by now, I fear the worst may have beset the girls on the sea so long ago. But I dare not say so in front of Idun, the last time a Councilor did, it was twenty lashes" Tiri said thoughtfully. Idun had told her the whole event, Xeir and Diamond both lost at sea, unable to be found whatsoever.

"So you see my point and the reason for my worry. I fear the loss may have struck home. Every parent fears it, the more she searches, the worse she will become" Felix said with a serene nod.

Tiri nodded and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading off. "Practise your speech making, I've work to do" She left the office and headed out of the palace.

-8-8-8-

Tiri stepped to the edge of the precipiece overlooking the streets of Arendelle, the massive structures trhe kingdom had, construction, housing, the kingdom had grown. But so did desent, thoughts and plots of rebellion fermented under the guise of every day life. Tiri had a new task and that was find Captain Rain,. And hopefully get answers.

She shifted her gaze and fopcused around her. The first thing she saw was the street below, two men were talking with a man on a hovertruck of a sort. "What d'you got in there ?" Asked one of the two men

"Wine, cheese, meats, supplies for the barracks at the Edge Abatement" Came the reply

"Get on with it, them guys is hungry!" Said the second man, Tiri had to smile.

Her gaze shifted again, this time it showed two men talking among themselves. "i'm telling you, it wont do any good, to rebel is to be a mark of treason, what is more, the queen is busy with her men as it is." Said the first fellow

"Gives us all the more time to gather our forces. No more secrets after all" Said the other fellow. The first man just waved him off.

Tiri smirked, she'd deal with them later. Her vision shifted a third time. This time it focused on two more people, in a prison truck. A man and woman, siblings by the look of them. "Nice mess you got us into, 'Break into the magic school, nobody'll notice!' I got news for ya, they noticed!" Said the girl to her brother, the woman had graybrown hair and wore a green dress.

"Oy, sis, we got what we went for, Dad's as good as free" The brother replied, the huge man mountain of a young man seemed calmer than most. "Now if only we had the keys" The guard with said keys however was wandering the area.

Tiri smirked and her vision focused once more. Draconic vision was a nice addition to add to a person. An overlay formed for her vision. She smiled at her new objectives. They floated in front of her as if by magic. "Eavesdrop without getting seen, trail Rain to his source undetected" Oh boy.

Both tasks mostly easy. She could do this. Tiri hopped off the roof to the ground, Shifting in the alley she landed in slightly her outfit changed and dshifted with a swirl of broken ice and bones. Becoming more or less commonplace. Her head and face covered in shadow of a dark silver hood. She stepped out into the crowded streets and wandered.

She headed for the barracks gate, she had to make a diverson. If the people wanted to plot to rebel against her sister she needed to ensure the kingdom was well fed, the guards had standing orders to qwuell any thoughts of rebellion, yet also to ensure that everyone was happy and safe. A well fed population was a happy less rebellion prone population.

Going up to the hover truck she sat next to the driver. "You dont much like the look of the guards these days do you ? Them hoarding food and what not" She said simply

"Aye, but what can I do ? I'm just a transporter, told to transport food to where it is to go" The man replied

"Good, then I caught you just in time" Tiri said

"What do you mean ?" The man asked her

"You have new orders, from the Crown Princess herself. The queen is busy trying to find something lost to her for seventeen years, as a result, the kingdom suffers and the people are hungry, and thoughts of rebellikon are strong, I was told to tell you that the Princess has taken over overseeing the wellbeing of the kingdom. I want you and your fellow transporters to take this food to the markets and give it to the people to eat. The current loads only will be free, if the Princess hears that all the food is going for free, she wont be happy, each wagon load worth of food will be free. The following wagonloads will cost one white shard, to as much as seven green shards. Understood ?"

For a long moment the driver had to process what Tiri just told him, if the Crown Princess, that was, Princess Tiri, was now in charge of the welbeing of the kingdom as a whole, and she wanted to feed the people. The man nodded. "Yes, it is undertstood. Thank you madam, please give the Princess our regards" he said, Tiri easily left the hovertruck and headed off. She had to listen in on a conversation.

Rounding a corner at the foot of where she was to go she easily spotted her prey to overhear.. ambling forwards in a group of people Tiri stepped up to a bench and sat down near to the two men. Her first two groups of folk to listen in on. "I heard the criers" Said the first. "Most of them are pleading innocent, some are pleading complete lunacy for the queen, a few are pleading ignorance is bliss"

"Bah" Said the other "They're lying, all of them, the men are set up."

"Aye, the men are set up, but what can we do ? Rumor floats the Princess wants whats best for the kingdom and has ordered food be given to those who need it on a needed most basis. Even now some of the wagons meant for the guard barracks in the Edge were stopped in the Market over near the Center" Said the first

"Aye, the criers were pleading such news too" Said the second. "So what do we do ? Threats slide off them like water over rocks, and I am not one to grovel"

"Actions speak louder than words my friend" Said the first. "Arrest one, put him in stocks, see how glib he is then"

"The Princess could get wind of this. To do such a thing without just cause is warrant for her to take notice directly to punish us" Said the second. Seemingly having second thoughts on the matter at hand. "Last thing we need is the town criers decrying our abuse and claiming we're plotting rebellion as it is"

"Then forget it, for now, Captain Rain will be back from wherever he headed off to. Once he returns we head for the weapon caches we have set up around the kingdom when the signal is given." Said the first man. Tiri had heard enough she stood up and left easily and soundlessly. It seemed the thoughts of rebellion were faltering thanks to her giving out food.

Coming upon a pair of men walking along speaking, Tiri ambled in step with a group behind them. Listening in to every word said. "... So I says to them, 'do you need any aid ?' they says to me they dont, they says to me that I'm not needed and if I was seen a second time they'd kill me right quick. So I says to myself, something must be up" Said the first, the man sighed

"I dont like it, its unlike Captain Rain to be so tight lipped about where he's been to and coming from. And we're going off tomorrow to find the missing princesses. The Queens gone daft says I" Said the second

"I dont like it either, Captain Rain had a guy named Slitter with him. Ugly looking brute too, I think when he was born his mother killed the docter that birthed him" said the second man

"Oh my, if Slitter is in town, we best not buy any meat for the next week or so" said the first man. The two ambled on without a care in the world. Tiri then meandered away from them and found the transport cage waiting to be loaded onto a truck. Two of the prisoners within it easily recognised her

"Well well well, look who it is" Said the girl, Syble "Hey, Kristoff, look, look who it is, the Princess herself"

"Come to gloat for getting us caught last night in the Magic School ?" Kristoff asked in a grumpy tone when he saw her.

Tiri smirked slightly and shook her head, "No actually I came to help, the door... ?" She said

"Locked" Kristoff said offhand

"One of the guards have the key" Syble said. "Not sure which guard has it, but they wander through here on patrols"

"That wont be a problem" Tiri said, she disappeared into the crowd and then reappeared with the keys about ten minutes later, she unlocked the door and stepped into the cage. Closing the door behind her with a click as it locked easily. As she did so Kristoff stared at her. "What is this ?"

Tiri smiled. "I believe it is called a rescue" She said in a smug tone

"Why ?" He asked, clearly confused as to why she'd be helping them

"Because" Tiri replied, "being a thick skulled man-mountain able to haul ice for a living, while not exactly boding well for your future prospects is not actually a captial crime." Tiri told him

"But you caught us stealing from the Magic School last night" Syble said softly as Tiri went to where the nearby hangings were happening. Her target, Captain Rain was there.

"Mhm" Tiri replied "Just trust me on this, be thankful I caught you and not my sister, she'd have executed you both right then"

"Huh ?" Kristoff and Syble both looked worried at that thought.

"Just, let me go first" Tiri said, the siblings traded looks but nodded and went quiet.

Captain Rain stood at the podium. "Next!" The gate swung open and the guards roughly grabbed Tiri.

"I can walk" Tiri said tersely, somewhat gruffly at that as well, thanks to her magic, and the design of her outfit, nobody recognised her at that moment.

"Say, Dont I know you from somewhere ?" asked a guard

"Nope" Tiri replied

"Sure I do, you're that one woman that works for the Princess!" Said the guard

"Oh yes, I suppose I am" Tiri replied calmly.

Rain saw her getting close by. "Who is that ? Is that ?... " He reached over to the woman and removed her hood easily. Tiri's sivler eyes stared at Rain. "You!"

"Hello Captain Rain" Tiri said with a smile. "I believe we need to have a chat." She had snuck up on him so well, overheard his entire plan. "I know everything. I know that you know who poisoned my mother, I know that you leave and return to Arendelle when you see fit to do so. I know that, you are not what you seem to be"

"You are the Princess, everyone knows your face" Rain said simply, calmly at that

"You act as if you can reason with me, when you are overseeing beheadings and hangings" Tiri replied, The guards all fell over and the gate was left open allowing the prisoners to escape easily. Tiri was faking being tied up and crossed her arms over her chest calmly. "I need answers, so you start talking, or I will break you"

Rain knew what Tiri was able to do, to an extent. The man set his jaw, "Clear the yard" He ordered, the guards nodded and began ushering the people out. The hangings and beheadings were done for the day. When the area only had the two of them left he turned to her directly. "You took a big risk, Princess, in coming here. If I tell you what I know, what can you offer me ?"

"Aside from wanting to pitch you off the castle roof, I have a deal for you" Tiri said simply

"I am listening" Rain replied

"You tell me your source, who poisoned my mother, and I pay you to ensure any thoughts of rebellion in Arendelle is eliminated, but I must warn you, use force, and I will kill you" Tiri said

"Since you put it that way, we have a deal" Rain replied. "I never saw the man, for all I know it could be a woman, One of the workers who worked in the palace for a time and just recently they booked passage on a ship bound for a southwestern city upon the water, some call it Signapore or the like. Never been there myself, but I hear it is a ... interesting place to visit" Rain knew a good deal when he saw one. Tiuri he knew was Crown Princess, and she had powerful magic. Unlike the Shadow Mist Sect who dealt in torture, Rain was a sadistic man sure, but when given the right type of monetary need, he could infact be quite helpful.

"Is there a contact of yours in Singapore ?" Tiri asked

"Yes, a woman named Myth, at least that is what she called herself when I met her, Couldnt see her face. I can describe her if you'd like" Rain offered

"No need, and remember, if I hear one word of how you treat the rebels when they are found, you're a dead man" Tiri said, she turned to leave.

"There's one more thing" Rain said, he figured he had a way out of Shadow Mist, Tiri was someone he could depend on, Shadow Mist used others and left them for dead when the time arose. Tiri halted and turned towards him slightly. "There was a man recently sighted at the Docks, I was headed there myself after these sessions of beheadings and hangings"

"Another contact of yours ?" Tiri asked

"More like a former boss" Rain replied

"I am listening" Tiri said

"You'll recognise him, I'm going to speak to him, but I wont mention you" Rain said, he figured he could play both sides if he had to. "Do you trust me enough with this ?"

"Nope, but what choice do I have ?" Tiri said to him, the man had to smile at her answer, she was right, they didnt have a choice but to trust each other. "See you at the Docks." Tiri said, before shattering into nothing. Rain was confused, he knew the Princess was a magical woman, but he had no idea how magical.

"Hey cap, whats the plan" a soldier called out as he camew into view after clearing out the area

"Gather the unit, we're going to the peir, we have work to do" Rain said stepping off the platform

"What about the guys talking about the food getting sold in the markets across the kingdom on the Princesses orders ?" Asked the soldier

"At this moment our job is to quell any thoughts of rebellion, but we're to do it in a subtle manner, under no means is word to get to the princess of our use of force" Rain said

"Cap, is it true we're going soft ?" The soldier wondered

"We take prisoners, we ask politly to enter a house before arresting, and if we must do so, we defend ourselves when or if attacked, understand. However, when we take prisoners, and get them to the cells, what happens in jail, stays in jail" Rain said, a impish grin on the mans face, he clapped the soldier on the shoulder with a wink, "Am I right ?"

The soldeir nodded. "I get it boss, we act nice and neat when aresting the rebels, if there are any, and then once they're in the dungeons, we make them talk."

"The Princess herself may want to visit the dungeons, so I will want the patrols doubled at all times" Rain said, the two men left the area "Now, gather the unit, we have work we must do."

"But what about them two people, you know, them siblings or whatever, Kristoff and what was the girls name, Syble ? The two of them was caught breaking into the Magic School last night by the Princess, why did she bust them when we was to execute them ?" Ther soldier asked.

"You can ask the princess yourself, later." Rain said ass they walked along the street, he caught the shadow of someone nearby "For now, we have work to do. Now, gather the unit and meet me in ten minutes. I have to check something." the soldier nodded and headed off with his orders.

Stepping into the small alley Rain saw the shadowy smoke flowing from the hooded being. "The plan is working Grand Master" Rain said, "The Princess is left entirely in the dark now. But she is getting closer to finding who poisoned her mother and has comissioned me to gather those seeking to rebel against her sister in a subtle kind manner." Rain told the man everything Tiri had told him

"Good, act as you say you will, in truth you will find everything required. The more people the Princess brings under her control by giving them food, and aiding them where needed, and snuffing out pockets of rebellion will allow us to drive a wedge between the two sisters" Hao Fan said simply

"I am on my way nowto the docks to find out a few things as planned, hopefully the informer was smart enough to tell us the truth before I threw him out the window in Scala ad Caelum" Rain replied

"Relax, what he spoke of is there, I checked it myself. Now get going, this conversation never happened" Hao Fan faded from view easily and disappeared as if he had never been there. Rain smirked and went to join his men. They had a lot of work to do.

-8-8-8-

At the docks Tiri stood upon a precipiece looking over the many docks and peirs. There were a hundred and fifty three peirs built over an array of twenty seven docks. Shifting her vision she saw the trail she was to follow and hopped off the rooftop without a sound. Moving through ther crowd of people she saw ther first opening, a secret enterence was a good start so she headed that way. Moving quickly and quietly she made her way through the underground sewer network of Arendelle.

Turning a corner she stopped and listened in on two men up ahead. Tiri pressed against a stonewall pillar and listened in. "Ah, you've returned" came the voice of a woman, Yan Zhao, an old friend of the family line apparently, the Zhaos were mostly servants and guards in the palace

A womans voice replied to the other woman. "What is the background on this... Kristoff and his apparent sister, Syble ? The two were recently set free after being sentenced to death"

"Ah yes, I have been meaning to tell you about this matter" answered Zhao

"And ?" Asked the other woman, whom Tiri recognised as her own sister. Idun

"Kristoff and his sister, Syble, were caught last night attempting to rob the Magic School, howewver, rumor has it that Princess Tiri set them free this morning on the execution grounds" Zhao replied

"My sister has her own agenda, if she chose to set the two of them free, then so be it. Why should it be a concern of ours ?" Idun asked

"Because, Kristoff, though strong and a good man, it is his sister who has a rather unbearable character." Zhao replied

"Unbearable character ?" Idun asked

"Syble is brash, prone to fits of violence, and in recent events, prone to theivery and had she not be caught as he got her at the time, prostituion with the guards" Zhao rattled off a list, half of it, Tiri knew to be entirely fake, yes Syble was prone to anger fits, but she was infact rather smart and resourceful. So to go so far as to try and seduce a guard...

"And that is an issue, and you say that my sister, Princess Tiri has set them both free as if nothing was wrong when she herself caught Syble and her brother Kristoff breaking into the Magic School." Idun said

"Yes, once it was proven that Tiri set them free, the only person who can override her, is you. What do you want my men to do ?" Zhao asked the Queen.

"For the moment, nothing, observe them only. Tiri has her own task and that is to heal my mother, and if Syble and her brother are part of it, we do not intervine unless absolutely needed, am I understood ?" Idun said

"That could be a problem, according to captain Rain, he wants to get rid of Syble and Kristoff both before they can become a bigger issue to the kingdom as a whole." Zhao said

Idun looked at Zhao, the other woman looked slightly nervous under that gaze. "Can you get rid of someone simply for being prone to fits of anger ?" Zhao shrunched up her nose in thought then shook her head. "I did not think so. For now we observe. What other news do you have ?"

"Well, there is the matter of Captain Rain requesting leave to travel again. I approved it as your original request for me to do without going to you every time." Zhao said

"Again ? Fine, did he at least say where he was going ?" Idun asked

"No, however he mentioned something of a Master he was to meet with concerning the Queen Regents illness, he said it was rumored to be at last a three day trip, then days where he will go to find the guy, then three days back. He said to expect atl east three weeks of a journey." Zhao said

"Very well. Tiri is tasked with healing our mother of her illness, and in that respect, any other news regarding my missing children ?" Idun asked

"Captain Rain said he might have possible news regarding that, but nothing solid." Zhao replied, nearly plowed against the wall as Idun focused on her and helder her back.

"Captain Rain knows better than to withhold information from me, where is he now ?" Idun asked

"The harbor, he said he had to get goods delivered and was to oversee the delivery to ensure it was the right items" Zhao struggled to say. "He did not tell you at the time he got the information until he knew it was more solid, he did not want you tyo go on the information, only to be met with failure."

Idun let her breathe then. "Alright, I will meet him in the Harbor, you may go" Zhao bowed and left. Moments later when Tiri peeked around the corner, Idun too was gone. What was going on in this simulation ? Yes it was true that in the sim her nieces had disappeasred eighteen years before. But for Idun to go this far as to threatening her own servants and guards with death for withholding information.

Tiri came upon two more people, an old crone of a sort. And an older man. "You speak in meaningless riddles. What are the fortresses in the mountains ?" Asked the woman "Answer me or die now" the womans voice was nothing more than a rasping dead tone

"Stop this foolishness, Aplalio. I have consorted with creatures beyond you" Tiri peeked around the corner and saw a grate in the ceiling. Two people were above it screaming at each other. She recognised the voice of the woman. Barely.

"Speak, Crone! But I will remember your insolence towards me and mine!" The man rasped at her. Endless Focus was the man, ancient and strong at the same time

The woman laughed. "Seek the Eye of Stars, and the Soul of Thunder, with these you can rule the world! In fear the masses with scream your name! You have but to reach out and take hold of your destiny, if you wish to do so... warmaster!"

To Tiri, the words, the names, they sounded like the names of ships, or worse, weapons. Given who was speaking to whom, Tiri knew there was troubles to come in the future.

"But be aware, Warmaster, that there are some who carry weapons even beyond the Eye and the Soul, they are simply, Keys, and there are few who are the chosen of the keys" Siad the old crone, Aplailo simply snarled something and stalked away, heavy footsteps rattling the ground.

As soon as Aplailo was gone, the old woman spoke. "You heard all of it, Princess Tiri ?"

"Emisary. Every word" Tiri said stepping into the old womans view. The woman was more an advisor to the Princess and her sister, the Queen, and yet, sometimes evil men came to the woman for advice. "You spoke of two things, weapons I assume ?"

"Yes, Aplailo seeks to control the heavens. Without those weapons, he will be unable to attain his goal" the woman, known simply as Emisary, replied to the princess. "But you know as well as I, Aplailo will only drive himself to ruin."

"He is an old man, and seeks to rule the universe. Who can stop him but the shadows ?" Tiri asked

"That I cannot answer, however, I can advise you to seek out the one who carries the Key. With their help, you can overcome many things in the future. But be aware, someone has been chosen by _duradaeden_ Seek this person out, they too have a Key for their weapon of choice may be a sword, their true weapon, is a key." Emisary said. Tiri thanked the old woman, the woman was wise beyond her years and could help where needed and when needed.

And if Emisary said to seek out a person who used a key to fight... then so be it.

As night came on and Rain had left Arendelle for his mission by her sister, Tiri entered her bedroom within the Arendelle castle. She started to undress, shifting of glass and bone across her body as a voice echoed around her. "The human heart is full of endless compition and jealousy" It was Hao Fan

"Like the royal tree" The man said, Tiri did her best to ignore him. "It is only an excuse to satisfy their vanity. When Tiri did not answer him he focused on her and said simply. "Tiri!"

She looked at him with a hard glare, "What do you want Hao Fan ? What more can we do for the Shadow Mist Sect ? Are we not enemies ?"

"The _Duradaeden_s chosen will waken soon. When they do people will be gathering at their location. Many elites of the Humans, Dragons, Tigris, and Eagle will be there." Hao Fan's voice ecvhoed with a thick almost velvet second tone. "And they have not always been able to get along"

"I think I understand your meaning, but if you are wanting me to play double agent, think again" Tiri scolded him.

"Your sister is focused on finding those who are most likely indeed dead." Hao Fan stated as he looked at her ,smoke poured from his hooded face., "Is this true ?"

"Yes" Tiri replied, "But there is also the matter of my mother, who is sick in bed and possibly dying" She looked at him hard. By then fully in her icewrath bone form while appearing mostly human. "You would not know about her illness would you ? If you can help me in any manner regarding it, I will overlook your ambitions and goals."

"Fair" Hao Fan said

"So what do you know ?" Tiri asked him

"Truthfully, nothing. I can only advise. Your mothers illness is not our doing, the Shadow Mist Sect has other targets of interest, your mother is not on our list in any form"

"But what do you know ? How can I help my mother get well and not die ?" Tiri asked him, turning to face him in full, causing the pretty much smokey ghost to take a half step back.

"I speak truth, your highness. Your mother was poisoned as you suspoected some days ago. By who I cannot tell, nor can I identify the type of poison used. Yes Shadow Mist has worked with poisons, but this is beyond even our best poison makers." hao Fan said, he raised a hand before Tiri could speak. "However, I have a theory that may aid you"

"Tell it" Tiri said

"It is quite possible that the shadows are not as trusting as one wishes them to be. Do not trust them, without light there can be no shadows, without shadows there is no light. Look to the shadows to find your answer." Hao Fan said simply

Tiri thought a moment. "I think I understand your meaning. Someone is making it appear as if Shadow Mist Sect has done the deed, when it was not you ?"

"This is correct" Hao Fan said

"And the hoarding of food in Arendelle ?" Tiri asked

"We were under orders by your sister, until you ordered for the food to be given freely to those that needed it most, asnd at a fair price for those who could pay." Hao Fan said, much to his own disblief he was helping instead of hindering.

Tiri nodded in thoughtful quiet, "Very well. Should I have need of you, who do I contact ?"

"You can find a contact on every block in Arendelle and in the outlaying villages. Look for the shadow mark that smokes in shadowy mist." Hao Fan said

"Then we have an agreement, I will overlook your wrongdoings and goals provided our goals remain alongside the other at the same time. You may go" Tiri said, the hooded smokey fellow bowed slightly towards her and left her.

Tiri laid on her bed and went to sleep, she had to think carefully on her next move. She was overseeing then it seemed, soldiers and underlings storing food, in this case the Shadow Mist Sect directly. Not that it mattered for her, but she didnt care. For long moments she stared at her ceiling before falling asleep.

-8-8-8-

In Scala ad Caelum dawn broke with Mark standing at the dock, he was fuming inside the mere fact his younger sister Masrion was allowed by their father, and the ticket keepers, to leave the city island and go to another city island to track down Samuels killer angered him.

He stood on the dock as Marions ship disappeared around the curve in the harbor walls, disappearing in the waters. He was upset. For long moments he stood there, fuming made and visibly angered over the mere thought of not able to leave Scala ad Caelum

And then there was the fact that Linda was staying at their house at insistance of Anna and Marion to do so out of certain issues pertaining to Samuels killer also wanting her dead. With Linda safe at their compound that meant that others would search for her. And with Marion going to another city island...

"Are you upset, Nephew ?" Nathan asked to Mark. The older man had his long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail, his black and gray outfit was loose upon his body yet comfortable. Like all elders he carried a pair of swords upon his left hip.

"Is it that obvious, Uncle ?" Mark hissed softly in anger as he turned to Nathan, the older man was relaxed and yet still calm. "Marion gets to leave this city island, I am told I and Elsa left here once already before returning. But I have no memory of doing so, and the logbooks are burned! Twice now I tried to leave this place, to explore a different island, but both times, thwarted! And you ask me if I am mad ?!"

"I did not ask if you were mad, I asked if you were upset." Nathan raised a calm hand as he spoke, pointing at Mark as he did so. He looked towards where Marions boat used to be. "Marion gained permission, from the Keepers, and your father, to leave to explore the next City Island's library, she cannot go anywhere else on the other city"

"Even then, for her to leave the city island for another, when all four of us have been trying to do just that the last few weeks!" Mark grunted, slamming a fist into a column, it cracked.

"Nephew, you borrowed a Records Book from the Hall of Stories, most people are not allowed to do such a thing yet the keeper trusts you enough to keep the book safe for seven days. What do you aim to find in it ?" Nathan asked, calming Marks nerves a bit the two started to walk back to their home.

"For every record of departure is a record of arrival" Mark said, "By searching those, I can find if Elsa and I did indeed truly leave Scala ad Caelum and returned, and see who else arrived after we did, if we did truly leave here." He explained, Mark wanted to see if the thought was indeed true, had he and his sister truly left Scala ad Caelum ?

"You seek the truth in all things. You will make a good merchant in the future. Marcus was right to ensure you had the best chance to take over the family business when the time was right" Nathan said with an approving nod to his nephew. "For now, dont worry, Marion only has permission to visit the other Hall of Stories in the nearby city island. She will be back in time for dinner tonight. You can ask her of what she saw then" Nathan then entered the family compound. Leaving Mark standing in the street calmly busting yet another blood vessel in quiet anger.

Mark could not deny that his uncle was right, Marion, as lucky as she was, could only go t othe other city island's hall of stories and no where else, it was like her path was premapped beforehand and she had to stick to the route entirely. It didnt make much sense to him at the time but he didnt fully think on things so carefully concerning it.

But he did also have that Book of Records of Arrival he was borrowing from their own city island's Hall of stories. With that thought he turned and went towards the yard upon entering his home compound.

Entering his house, more or less his bedroom, which was detatched from the rest of the house itself, yet within the compound walls, Mark shut the door, and took a seat at his low desk. Opening the book he began reading through it for information.

He didnt know exactly what he was looking for outside of him and Elsa returning the year before. He tapped the date numbers, SC310 He noted, March the tenth, Scala ad Caelum calender, he and Elsa returned to Scala ad Caelum via mueldeer carriage ? That did not make a lot of sense, the City Island the Wolfe family made their home on was surrounded entirely by water, wasnt it ? And then he remembered, they had taken a muledeer carriage when they left, but did they leave entirely by land or by sea ? They were surrounded by other city islands.

-8-8-8-

"We have a problem" DiT said as Nara leaned against the wall nearby.

"Do tell" Nara said simply

"Mark Wolfe is getting too close to the truth. Go in there, and make it hard for him." DiT replied, once she had detailed the book, Mark needed to be away from it. As soon as Mark was drawn from the book, Nara could steal it and return it to the Keeper. Then again never return it as he did play part of the Keeper

Nara said nothing and disappeared.

-8-8-8-

A knock sounded at Marks bedroom door. "Come in" he said, it was Mora. "What is it, Mora ?" He then asked her

"A man wishes to see you, he says it is most important" Mora said

"I see, thank you, where is he now ?" Mark asked her.

"He said he'd wait outside the compound." Mora replied

"You did not invite him in ? Did he give a name ?" Mark asked

"No, but his face was covered in a hood" Mora replied, motioning a hooded coat of some form that covered Naras face in shadows.

Mark went thoughtful, Marion said the man who had killed Samuel was a hooded man. So why did this man want to see him ? Did someone want him dead ? "Thank you Mora, you may go" Mark stood, briefly looking at the open book on his desk before shaking his head and walking out of the room. Never looking back or noticing a hooded pair of eyes poked over the windowsil of his room.

As soon as Mark was gone a darkness corridor opened and the hooded man was inside Marks bedroom without a sound. Sure he wanted the four to wake up, he wanted to be with Diamond again. But instead to wake them all up, memories intact, they had to go through this mess.

Nara smirked seeing the layout of Marks bedroom and small office, trust him to use his own set up. Nara checked the time, he had less than a minute to speak with Mark at the font gate. Going to the desk he removed the book, putting a fake copy in its place. A copy that indeed held Elsa and Marks return to Scala ad Caelum, but nothing concerning the Queen and her Sister Tiri to come there too.

Nara disappeared from Marks bedroom office and reappeared outside the compounds main gate. Leaning against the wall the hooded man watched as the seconds ticked by. By the time he had gotten to fifteen seconds, Mark stepped onto the step leading to the street from the Wolfe Compound

Looking around he was confused, the street was packed with people going about their business that day. Who wanted to see him ? A voice caught his attention. "I was starting to wonder if you were even home" Nara said

Turning to the hooded man, whom Mark did not reconise whatsoever, he said "Did you want something from me ?"

"One could say that" Nara replied cryptically.

"What ?" Mark asked him.

Behind his hood, Nara smirked. "Nothing for you to worry about right now, when the time is right, we will meet again." Nara then stood from the wall and walked off, rapidly disappearing into the crowd of people

For long moments Mark stood on the steps, wondering what the hooded man meant, finally sighing and returning to his room he sat down at his desk and went back to reading the Book of Records for Arrivals. He'd found once again, SC 310, the date of him and Elsas return, and went from there.

Each day were was upwards of seven arrivals, from various island cities. But it noted too that he and Elsa had returned by Mueldeer carriage ? No that wasnt right, the book told him directly that they had taken a mueldeer carraige from the dock the rest of the way home. Yes that was right.

Mark didnt know it at the time, but he'd been messed with. Try as he might he found nothing in the book concerning anyone coming after they had returned from whever it was they had gone. Had he truly gone to a place called Arendelle ? If he had, why couldnt he remember it ?

Questions for another day. He went looking for his uncle, Nathan had two daughters, Kiyo and Sapp. His wife had died when Sapp was born so he raised the two girls with Marks mother helping him out.

Rather then finding his uncle he found Kiyo who was reading a book under a gazebo. "You seem worried." Kiyo said simply seeing her cousin looking a bit more than frentic "What is on your mind dear cousin ?"

"Have you seen Uncle Nathan ?" Mark asked her

"Not since he got home, why ?" Kiyo replied

"Damnit, I need to talk to him, he might be right that it was only a dream, but I cant shake the feeling something feels wrong" Mark explained the book to his cousin and the sudden arrival of a hooded man wanting to see him.

"Father did mention that Marion got to go to another City Island's Hall of Stories and that you were upset" Kiyo said, "But by going on what father said, upset is an understatement entirely. You are more like... rather livid" Kiyo said. She closed the book and sat up, her feet on the ground.

"I found a book of arrival records. It says Elsa and I did indeed return from wherever it was that we went. But I cant shake the feeling something important happened afterwards." Mark explained, Kiyo remained quiet. Her father did mention that Mark was prone to fits of extreme thought and pacing. Not to mention rapidfire chatting with himself to try to make sense of things. And Mark was already at the pacing stage.

Kiyo watched him for a moment. "What did you find in the book ?"

"Only that Elsa and I returned, and then after it was a bunch of other arrivals, but all of them were cargo and supplies for Scala ad Caelum here. Weapons, food, you name it." Mark said with a shake of his head. "I'm at my wits end on this, I need to know more."

"You think there is another Book of Arrivals at the Hall of Stories that could have the answer then ?" Kiyo asked him

Mark shook his head. "no, that one is the only one I could find."

"Where's Marion ?" Kiyo asked

"You didnt know ?" Mark gave her a confused look,

"Should I have ?" Kiyo asked. Mark told her. "So that's it then."

"What is ?" Mark asked

"Why you are upset" Kiyo replied, "You're mad because Marion got to leave the city island and you have been trying to save up your credits to leave, charter a cable car or a boat, anything to get off this city island, am I right ?" Kiyo pointed out, Mark had no way to answer her

-8-8-8-

The book was set on the table next to the computer. "Why is it so hard to make a link to Arendelle ?" Nara asked ccalmly, his gloved hand traced over the book's cover design faintly.

DiT sat at the computer screen calm and at work. "As I had said before. We would only give the enemy another entry point. Has everything been prepared ?" DiT asked

"For the most part, Tiri is doing her part, apparently Shadow Mist are going to help her in so far as regards to the poison and feeding her kingdom, while she overlooks their curent misdeedsw in the city of Arendelle." Nara replied

"Shadow Mist Sect will keep their promise only inside the boundary of Arendelle's reach, once outside that boundry, everyone is fair game to be a target." DiT said thoughtfully. "Were Shadow Mist Sect to attack or harm a resident of Arendelle within the Arendelle boundary, Tiri would go back on her word, and attack Shadow Mist with everything she has."

"The Icewraith has skills similar to my own" Nara said simply. He had met Tiri briefly before, the woman reminded him of himself in many ways

"Yes, she does. She also has a plan for the Arendelle side of things. As of right now, Tiri will handle Arendelle, we will focus on waking them up. Inform Jarius he is to continue his work, and to hurry." DiT said. She pointed at the book of records. "And you can delete that."

Nara smirked and instead of deleting the book, he warped it somewhere else and disappeared. DiT did not understand how the man worked. Nara had a skill, and if it was to annoy her, or hinder her, DiT did not know. Infact, she found herself relying on both Nara and Tiri more than anything recently. She only hoped Tiri was having a better time of it. Though DiT smiled, Tiri had freed Kristoff and his sister Syble from their prison to be executed by Rain.

This was a rather interesting if not questionable development. It was not unexpected but even then, Tiri was acting either of her own interests, or aiming to make things believable for all interested parties.

DiT simply wanted her daughters back.

Nara simply wanted Diamond back.

Mark simply wanted off Scala ad Caelum.

Three birds, one stone.

And the party was just getting started

-8-8-8-

The island City that Marion docked at was not that different from what she was used to when she grew up on Scala ad Caelum. She was not expecting to be welcomed and yet a blonde woman waited for her, dressed in a gown befitting a Keeper of some form. Marion guess that the Hall of Stories Keeper had been informed of her arrival.

"Lady Marion Wolfe, welcome to Scala City Island." The Keeper said, "I am Keeper Atria. I was informed of your arrival, you have little time to find what you seek, so I thought to aid you as best I am able before sunset when you are to return." The two walked deeper into the city island of Scala

Marion mentally mapped out the route on her own as the Keeper lead her to the Hall of Stories, it was a mostly straightforward route but it ended at rthe Hall of Stories, the gate slid open allowing the two entry.

Taking in the Hall of Stories, Marion knew it was designed identical to her home city island's own Hall. But even then it was a new place to visit, so many stories to read. But she had to focus, she did not have the time to read anything, she was there to find a certain book.

"I was informed of the passing of your friend Samuel" Atria said

"Yes, I am here to try and find any notes on his killer, our own Hall of Stories did not have anything concerning the killers origins. However it did mention this city island having a book with more information on" Marion produced a crystal shard and words floated off it. "Shadow Mist Sect"

Atria nodded. "Yes, I was informed you sought knowledge of the group, come with me" Atria lead Marion deeper into the Hall of Stories and up a flight of stairs to the second of four levels. The woman then entered an archway and Marion followed in her footsteps. Thin lines of light formed on the shelf edges along the floor showing where the exits and windows were as well as the edges of the carpet upon the floor. Marion was more used to stonework on her own city island.

Atria finally came to a halt near some shelves. "These books containe the knowledge you seek, I will be at the main desk area should you need my help in finding out more or if you wish to leave." Atria said.

Marion thanked her and waited for Atria to leave her alone. Marion even watched her go down ther steps before returning to the books and going through the first one. Calmly leafing through it, gently as well she found mention of Shadow Mist as was informed to do so and went through the first two books on the subject. It was not until she got to the third book had Marion managed to find anything substantial on the Shadow Mist Sect.

As she read it she smiled. Originally formed as TheDragonWatch, a splinter group of TheDragonWatch members had broken off from the original teachings of TheDragonWatch and started Shadow Mist Sect. A group that grew in power, luring the original leaders of TheDragonWatch into its shadowy mist, corrupting their true forms and abilities into a far more darker subbing of their original form.

Marion soon found images and pictures. She found Endless Focus, and Fatal Elgy, Concealed Mind and Calm Voice, along with the leader of Shadow Mist Sect, a man apparently known simply as Master Smoke. Marion sighed, never finding the guy she fought among the Thirteen Masters.

Sighing again Marion spoke aloud to herself. "This is harder than I thought it would be. At least I know what the Thirteen Masters look like" She went to the next book, "But what would the Shadow Mist Sect, and TheDragonWatch find interesting in Scala ad Caelum ?"

Another hour passed and the noon bell rang. Artia came to Marion a little after the bell rang, and found her going through a seventh book. "Are you in need of food, Lady Marion ?"

"No, but thank you. I have indeed found what I was looking for though. Almost entirely infact. I just need to find a pictyure of one guy, but so far I havent been able to find anything of that one guy, everyone else I sought I have found pictures of however." Marion shut the book with a sigh.

"Perhaps some food can be of help ?" Atria said as Marion put the book on the shelf.

" I am fine, I have most if not all of the information I sought. I think I can head back to my own city island now. Maybe even explore this one a bit. But then again Mark might kill me if I tried that. So I think I will just head home" Marion said, bidding Atria good bye Marion headed back to her ship

It was nearly dinner time when she stepped through the front gate of the Wolfe Compound. And heard Marks angery rantings. This was going to be an interesting night for sure. Marion could already feel a headache coming on.

**RESTORATION AT 79%**


	6. Elsa Eight Days: 5th Day

Frozen memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past – _Back Cover_

The computer beeped, Nara stepped through the door and found Dit smiling at the computer screen. "They have made amazing progress. You felt them didnt you ?" Nara said nothing. "No matter, we are nearly where we want to be."

"That Jarius is really something, isnt he ?" Nara finally spoke, saying at that moment nothing of feeling Diamond or the others.

"Yes, by speaking with Haversham, and Marion finding out more of Shadow Mist Sect, it put their hearts in contact with our own. People are starting to remember them now. When they wake up, it will be as if they had gone away for a year" DiT said simply. "Now we must act, first I want you to remove a few key elements from the simulated town. The sooner the better"

DiT turned to Nara, "And you ? Are the holes in your memory beginning to fill in ?"

_He_ nodded. "yes, the haze is starting to clear"

"Good, we have work to continue doing." DiT then said

"More Shadowlings ?" Nara asked

"No, worse. You know what to do" Nara said nothing and disappeared into a portal of darkness.

**Elsa Eight Days**

**The 5th Day**

**11 days later**

**29 June 1986**

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Dusk**

Steam hissed from a halberd head as Elsa laid it in the water trough. The last week and a half were a blur for her. She had made her mothers sword out of the rarest possible metal. And even took a day to herself in the woods north of the core of the city island of Scala ad Caelum to test the swords carefully. The strange glasslike steel never lost its sharp edge, sharper than anything she could ever make again, and she knew it.

Like all the weapons requested in the order, the halberds were the nastiest looking things she'd ever made. And yet, they were the order, and she asked no questions of why such a nasty spiked up polearm head. And, like the rest, she touched her ice coated fingers to it, ice danced along the edge of th halberd head and made it glow with an unearthly hue.

"This is it, the last one of the order." She said, she spotted her journal, her brother kept it safe when she forged the iDuradaeden/i swords, he'd made his forge so insanely hot that she pretty much killed the heat from the thing when she put the two beautiful swords into it. Only moments after she had taken the swords out, and cooled them in the water, which disappeared as the heat had done. She and everyone else in her family stared for a moment at the suddenly relit forge that belonged to her brother; the heat was not as intense as it was when she put her swords into it, but once again, every single coal was white with heat

Marcus took the blade and smiled. "Good work, Xeir. Now then; I believe you need to make up for this week and a half; you haven't taken any time to train with your new blades." he said, smiling, and patting her shoulder with his free hand. "I'll go inform our client that his order has been completed. You go and grab Mark, and start training." He said calmly. Mark, however, was already waiting for Xeir outside of the Smithy, his Sword sheathed at his hip, and his shield on his left arm.

"Alright, I think that is a good idea. I need a break from the Forge anyhow." And in truth, Xeir wanted a break from the forges, train with her brother, heck go somewhere and train with her brother she could do too. She went over to her two iDuradaeden/i blades, her mothers drawing made perfectly balanced for her hands, and she could not use just one blade at a time, she had to use both. It was how she designed them. Other people, like her brother, she let him, and her mother try the swords out, they found them oddly unbalanced, but when she held them, they were iperfect/i

Stupidly sharp, glittery like clear glass, xeir had gone overnight on her own to test her swords, and test them she did, A few snowbears, a snow wolf or two, a moose or six, even some dead trees fell swiftly from her swords. And yet, there was no chipping, no dulling, hell, no blood from the animals she slew, and brought back to the city for a meal the next few days for that matter.

She found herself wondering as she picked up her swords from the cloth rack on the counter behind the counter next to her journal; even after forging the swords she kept that journal, writing daily in it like she always had. Her writing, Kudzul runes, was in a strange almost flowing manner. Whereas her brother and siblings it was more blocky. But it didn't matter. Picking up both blades she never did figure out how to make a proper sheath for both swords. Somehow she felt that if they were in a sheath, they wouldn't have their proper shining beauty. So she started drawing a way for that to work, how to carry the blades.

The weirdest thing she knew, was that she had in fact cut herself a few times, she felt it when each blade had struck her legs or arms on accident, and yet, it only bruised briefly before going away as if nothing happened

She stepped out of the smithy and spotted her brother. She carried both swords, well, dragged them sort of, their shining tips leaving little trails of ice on the stonefloor that soon quickly faded away.

"Ready, dear sister?" He asked her, a smirk on his face as he turned and led her to the training grounds, where he again turned to face her and took a deep stance, drawing his sword and holding his shield at the ready; a stern expression on his face.

She got into a ready stance. One sword, her left, leading, held along her left arm the blade edge facing out, the other, her right sword, in a similar fashion, though held slightly lower as her left was more in a raised defensive pose. "Are you ?" She asked her brother. Without waiting for his ansnwer, her right blade darted forwards, going low, towards his shield, while her left came across from the left

Mark didn't intend to answer Xeir's question, and as she lunged forward with her blades, he found an opening in her otherwise flawless movements, and with his shield easilly blocking her right blade, and his own razor sharp blade deflecting her left blade, he raised his leg to push-kick towards her stomach, using the motions of his arms going outwards to deflect her blades to help gain momentum for his leg to land a more powerful kick to her stomach, is foot pointed forward, and his toes up to kick with the ball of his foot.

Spinning as he kicked at her, he brought his shield around for one hell of a powerful bash towards Xeir's torso as well, his sword-arm following quickly behind for a slash towards her left arm near the elbow. iStrange/i he thought, his eyebrows furrowed as he went though his movements. iShe's moving a lot faster than normal; I will have to compensate./i And compensate he did, hunkering down into a lower, more grounded stance and staying close to Elsa, not allowing her to pick up too much speed or power for her strikes, while he was well suited for this sort of close-combat, and he knew that she knew it. Now it was up to Xeir to change the tide of the battle, which was currently in Mark's favor.

She was expecting both blocks her brother gave her, but she improvised when he brought up his foot she jumped upwards lightly, using his foot, and his own strength, as a springboard, jumping up and over him in a summersault, her swords spinning about, her hilts aiming towards his shoulders, As he spun under her she did her best to match his movement, using the shield bash she span on her feet, as if she were simply dancing, her twin swords amazingly light and so well balanced she danced with her brother. Their swords and shield clashing to the sounds of ringing metal.

Like normal however, even with just the two of them, the pair attracted quite the amount of attention. Over the many years they grew up, the private one on one lessons between siblings, Mark and Xeir drew onlookers of their own age group. And sometimes, they joined into a massive battle royale. This however was not the case as Xeir and Mark were alone, their swords dancing and sparking, but on hers no signs of damage could be seen, with each spark of their swords meeting bits of metal flaked off her brothers blade. But there was no sign of damage to her own weapons.

Mark could hear the shards of metal shredding off of his blade and it somewhat annoyed him; but then again, he knew how sharp those iDuradaeden/i blades were, so it didn't surprise him. Luckily his shield was holding up just fine. As Xeir increased the ferocity of her attacks, he had to take a shorter, more manueverable stance in order to keep up, using his shield as best as he could as well as his blade. The match had become quite the stalemate, however Xeir seemed to be quickly gaining the upper hand as shards of Mark's sword continued to chip off from impact with her blades.

As her brother settled into a more grounded stance she went at him again, quicker, faster, calmer, Both swords a whirlwind of motion and speed, and pure beauty. A light whistling came from both blades as they span and parried and struck. Just like when she forged both swords within the Family Vault, Elsa used them as if she were forging them once again, but they were forged, and no cold was needed or wanted. In fact the two worked up quite a sweat by time the dinner bell rang

Right when the bell rang for dinner for the pair did they halt, Elsa's left blade centimeters from her brothers nose, and her right holding his shield from bashing into her side. Both were breathing heavily, soaked in sweat, that on Elsa merely flaked into harmless icicles.

As the dinner bell rang, Mark noticed how much of an upper hand Elsa had. His own blade was too far away to stop hers, and he was leaning back to much to be able to even try to counter; and his stance was wide again.

All day the two had trained, she had finished the last weapon of the order that morning, spending nearly eleven days in the Forge, even sleeping in there, making the blades to order. And finally, after training with her brother after so many days, she felt as if she had trained with him nonstop for the last eleven days. Seeing how close she was to cutting her brothers nose she smirked "Hungry ?"

He huffed hard as she slowly retracted her blade, catching his breath quickly before answering her question. "Perhaps; just not for your blade." He said

Finally he bowed as he sheathed his chipped and dammaged sword before smiling. "Good match. You've taught me that I need to make even stronger blades." As was custom for people their age, they would tell their opponent what they had learned from the match, that way it was ensured that both parties benefited from the training.

Xeir smiled at his words, quickly rertracting her left blade she held her hand to her brother to help him up. "I learned something from you too brother" She said, "You taught me to improvise. I was not expecting you to use your feet!" She had no idea he planned to move her back, she just improvised as best she could; and it worked. So not only did her brother learn he needed to make stronger blades, but she learned never to forget that some opponents used more then just swords, most enemies, she'd face would fight rather dirty.

With one last heavy breath he entered the Wolfe residence, holding the door open for xeir before closing it behind them, and going to his room to place his shield and sword down before heading to the dining hall, sitting at the table with an audible grunt.

She stepped in before her brother, both of the young adults were soaked in sweat from their day in the grass training with their swords, well, her swords mostly. His sword she could have sworn looked ready to fall apart if her own blades touched it again!

Setting her twin swords against the table edge their mother looked at them. "What did you two do ? Dance in the creek again ?" Sometimes the pair did their one on one sessions on the rocks at the North Creek. The North Creek was one of many waterways and canals in the island city, mostly in a means to ensure the best possible footing in battle as no battlefield will be the same.

"Maybe they just need to stay outside ?" Diamond piped up; at twenty two years old, and just as skilled with a sword and shield as her brother, Diamond had grown into a beautiful whitehaired woman; Charity took great pride in her family she was almost laughing at her youngest daughters words. She was smiling, but not yet laughing; but Xeir could tell her mother wanted to giggle.

"Its OK Momma, Mark and I trained, Papa said to, I finished the order this morning, so with nothing else to do, Papa said to train with Mark" She might have been twenty five, but Xeir was so used to calling her mother and father 'Momma' and 'Papa' So if Marcus said to train with Mark, then who could Charity blame ? "So I... we... did as Papa instructed."

"And in doing so you missed lunch. Stableduty" Charity said sternly to them both, which meant, right as they were done eating, no time to clean up before bed, they had to finish eating and head to the Stable Master Jarius Kaerth; Who was already quite angered over the sheer heat Mark had produced over a week before

Xeir stared at her mother. Stableduty ? Seriously ? That was like, the worst, evenmore so after her brother pretty much torching the center blocks just to keep his forge hot for three days! Muledeer shit seriously reeked when heated! Besides, Xeir barely went in there to begin with. So, missing lunch meant heavy duty work like normal. She nodded, accepting her punishment; which meant that before bed they'd both stink to high heaven.

Mark stayed quiet as Elsa talked to their mother, and frowned as the punishment was made known. Truth be told, he had trained with Xeir so long that day because he didn't want to do stable duty! It seemed his plan didn't work... With a heavy sigh he began to eat his dinner, of course, thanking his mother for the meal first before digging in. As usual there was a variety of meats on the table all cooked to different degrees, as well as plenty of veggies and fruit and everything else a healthy family would need to continue to function physically. Mark always liked his meat a bit on the raw side, so he chose the huge slab of meat that looked as though Charity had merely branded it and then set it on the table, plopping it down on his plate before beginning to eat.

-8-8-8-

Mark had pulled the collar of his shirt above his nose while shoveling the stall he was assigned to clean out. He figured that he would at least smell more of his own sweat than Muledeer shit, and he would figure correctly, as he was already half way done cleaning out his second stall. Of course...the stables were huge; both him and Xeir had at least 6 more stalls to clean out ibefore/i bed-time! "Good fucking shit does this suck. Tell me why we were chosen for Stable Duty again this week, Xeir ?" Mark called over to his sister, who was working in the stall across from his.

At first Xeir didn't answer her brother, at least, not right away. She was almost done with her second stall of the cleaning process, they still had another half dozen each, and they both already cleaned one apiece! Xeir tried to stay as far as she could from any of the Muledeer stables in the island city of Scala ad Caelum as much as she possessibly could. Another forkful of muledeer shit was raised into a barrow, Elsa could easily see the heat still in the stuff as smoke drifted from it, it stank worse than she was used to! She'd made for herself, out of her ice, a mask of sorts to filter out the smell, but it did very little good if any at all. Her eyes watered from the sheer heat that still raidated from the crap.

Finally after the last forkload she spoke "I think it was your forge, and my forging the iDuradaeden/i swords" She said, the heat from her brothers forge had pretty much burned everyone from their homes in a three block raidus from his forge, the place was stupidly hot. And yet, it once more burned, but much more controlled, not as firey, nor was the raw heat so widespread. "I spent three days in the vault, those swords, I could see them when I forged them, before I forged them. When I first picked those ingots of that strange cool to the touch glasslike steel as a child all those years ago, I could see them finished; So I think it is because of just that. The heat from the forge, and the cold from my swords. the time spent to make the blaes, and heat your forge. Ugh... yuck, I'll be right back" She shut up then and took the filled wheelbarrow outside to the pile, Jarius Kaerth was not exactly happy, but thankfully he had a kiln to dry out the muledeer shit into more burnable scentless logs.

Upon returning she got back to work without a word as Jarius himself was in the stable at that moment inspecting their work so far. It was nearly full dark, the sun had set nearly an hour before.

Jarius' bright crystal blue eyes took in everything carefully. The Brass Dragon elder liked what he saw of the cleaning progress, only Charity knew his true linage, as well as Marcus and Bashain. But nobody else knew, they all called him Jarius the Muledeer Keeper; he oversaw all the stables, and what was more, cared for each muledeer, and with the last week's terrible heat, he'd pretty much closed that particular stable until it was properly cleaned out. "You two keep this up" He said, pointing to the two now very clean stalls, "And I'll inform your mother of your good work in the morning, hopefully you'll be out of here before too late. your mother made it clear that she wants you both home and in bed by moonrise" Basically midnigtht, but at the rate they were going, it was going to take possibly all night!

Xeir said nothing but noded to him, Jarius knew something she did not. Just like her mother. With a satisfied nod the Brass Dragon turned and left the stables, but he said before he left "Tomorrow morning I'll be bringing back the muledeer that once stayed here, I'd like your help in bringing them inside, around noonmeal tomorrow." Soon as he was gone, she let out a relieved sigh, their level of work was what he sought. Perfect. they could get done well before moonrise.

As Xeir finished cleaning her stall, Mark did too, his shirt doing a better job, it seemed, of keeping the smell out of his face than the mask she had tried to conjure up. He took the wheelbarrow he had filled and brought it outside as well, listening to his sister's words. Again he ask himself the question: _What the hell were you thinking Father ? Letting Elsa forge those swords now ? Of all times ? Couldn't she had done it later in the week ? So that way this shit didn't smell as bad ?_ He saw Jarius as he exited the stables with the wheelbarrow and nodded respectfully. Mark had to wonder was it timed just right or qwas there something else going on for Elsa to get her twin swords as she did ?

Mark couldn't pinpoint it, but he had a feeling about Jarius, like he was hiding something. Then again, Mark began to feel that way about even himself; and that made him question many people, even his parents, to some degree. He never voiced his concerns, however. Who was he to question other people when he wasn't even sure of himself? That was a lesson Marcus had taught him as a boy, and one that he frequently made a point of repeating to all of his children, Mark, Xeir, Diamond, and Marion. Occasionally, when he could, he'd try and teach it to some of the other children around the town.

"Moonrise? Oh jeeze... Looks like we gotta go double time, Xeir." Mark sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly.

So it was that Mark and Xeir somehow manages to clean out the last six stalls each of them were assigned with an hour to spare before they needed to be home. Mark's muscles were sore; a feeling he had not felt for a long time. Then again, different kinds of work elicits different kinds of feelings from the body. With a heavy breath, mist rising from his mouth from the cold air around them, Mark let his shirt drop from his nose; since the inside of the stables smelled much better with all the shit gone.

"Head on home, Xeir. I'll let Jarius know we're done." He said, nodding to his sister before heading towards the humble little home that Jarius called his and giving a good knock on the door, wating for him to appear in the doorway.

Jarius was expecting Mark to come knocking at his door, but not so quickly. An hour before moonrise and the knock came, Opening the door the gentlemans gentleman, Mike most called the short guy, a good butler, but kinda quirky opened the door. Seeing who it was after looking WAY up with his gaze he nodded and motioned for Mark to follow him. the home was not huge like the Wolfe compound, nor was it as large as the Center Courtyard of the city. However, it was filled with all sorts of items unseen to the known world. Strange technology, old wonderous items. Even small vials lined shelves in places

Mark was surprised that Mike answered the door; hell, he didn't even know Jarius had a butler, let alone one so short.

The butler lead Mark right to a study and a moment after bidding him to wait outside, Jarius called Mark inside "I was not expecting you for another hour. From the smell of things, you and your sister have done as exepcted if not better ?" Jarius never smiled, he was a no nonsense type of man, and expected only the very best. It was rare that Mark or even Xeir had do to stable duty, as it was, it was the harshest possible punishment that Charity could give the two siblings, what with the sheer heat that Mark had produced alone.

As he was led to Jarius, he smirked at the comment. "Mother told us to be home before Moonrise; so, we finished earlier. Elsa's heading back now. I just came to tell you that we are done, and that I bid you a good night." He said respectfully. He then sighed. "I also wish to appologize for heating up my forge so hot, and promise to never do it again; the forge itself can't handle that kind of heat again anyway." He admitted, a joking smile on his face. He then cleared his throat and then nodded. "Elsa and I will be here again to help you put the Muledeer back in their stalls, as requested. I"ll make sure of it." he said sternly.

Jarius smiled and nodded "I will inspect the stalls come morning. In the mean time, get yourself to bed. Your apology is accepted. I understand it was not completely your doing, your mother and I spoke over things and came to an agreement. You and your sister have filled your end of the bargain, half way. Tomorrow at noonmeal I'll send for you and your sister to help put the Muledeer in their proper stalls." Jarius said standing up and stepping over to Mark. He handed him a envelope. "When you get home, make sure this is given to your sister" Inside was a few gemstones, there was an equal number for both of them.

"Is there anything else? Or may I go?" he asked. If there was nothing else needed, he would leave, and head home, getting himself ready for bed.

Jarius smiled and shook his head. "At this moment, no, nothing else. However" He picked up a brown envelope. "This is payment in advance of a order of you both I will have need for soon." Jarius said. He hadn't been in Scala ad Caelum for very long before Xeir started growing up with her sister. He knew things about the ice magic gifted girl. Things that seemed. well.. off. "Mike will see you to the door, I will send him for you tomorrow at noonmeal." he said.

-8-8-8-

Xeir stripped down to a soft nightgown and climbed into bed after ensurning her twin iduradaeden/i swords were under the pillow within reach. Ever since forging them she'd slept with them in bed. But she couldn't sleep, she reeked of muledeer shit; iMother is going to kill us tomorrow/i She thought, dreading how the morning would play out. If they were lucky, their mother would only have them wash their blankets carefully, if not so lucky, she'd send them out with only their swords and no extra clothing for a night away from Scala ad Caelum. Which would suck greatly because of the sheer stink on their skin

Mark waited for a while before nudging Xeir since they did share the same bed. He never did really understand why Xeir insisted upon sleeping with him, but he didn't really question it, either. "Hey...wanna try and sneak out? Try and clean this shit off of us?" He asked calmly, and in a hushed whisper so that Charity would not hear them.

Xeir sat up as her brother spoke, giving him a sidelong glance her eyes sparkled as if with snowflakes again at his words. Remembering the past, the Snowgies, well, the more recent Snowgies were more mature in the sense of they didn't bounce around crazily, besides she was ill to begin with hence why they showed up in their room that morning three weeks before!

"'Cause, I dunno 'bout you, but I can't sleep while we smell like shit." He said, getting out of the bed and stretching out his arms quickly.

"If mother heard you say that" She murmured softly, but nodded. Grabbing up her sword belt and a towel or two from the dresser she went to the window and cracked it open, using her ice to dull the sound as she also carried her swords in a ice blue cloth she'd conjured when she forged them in the vault.

Mark smirked at the mention of their mother hearing him. "I've learned the limits to Mother's hearing." He boasted before getting himself ready as well. Grabbing himself a towel as well as his shield, as his sword was about to fall apart from his combat with Xeir the day before.

Slipping through the open window without a sound she heard all sorts of noises, crkitcs mostly. Strange ticklike creatures the size of a praying mantis, but they made loud good music at night, better then the hornfrogs, those things were huge, and gross, and loud. Soon as Mark joined her at the window she noticed the envelope on the nightstand, "What's that ? Is that from Stablekeeper Kaerth ?" She asked giving a soft nod towards the white paper item. Inside was ten gems, four rubies, four sapphire, and two quartz, five each, they'd get equal number of all three gems once it was evenly split up.

He then stopped as Xeir noticed the envelope. "Payment for a future job from Jarius; but he didn't tell me anything about the job, he only just said to give half to you." He said, nodding softly. "That makes 5 for each of us." He added softly before hopping out the window.

"Now come on! You want to get clean, don't you?" He smirked, holding the window open for Xeir to get through. Once outside, they'd head over to the bathhouses closest to the Wolfe Compound; if they used their own baths, it would alert Charity that something was up... not that her children leaving in the middle of the night wasn't obvious enough.

The bathhouses were small, but useable, and unisex as families often came to bathe together; a bonding technique parents used for shy children to get to know other people, and come out of their shells; quite literally, in a sense. With a tired sigh, Mark stripped down, and went into the actual baths, followed by Xeir. Without another word or sound, the door closed, the water turned on.

_Meanwhile..._

The sounds of a window opening reached Charity's ears as she laid in bed, She knew wthe kids were done with their stableduty for Jarius, just by the smell alone, but hearing their bedroom window open, if that was what window that opened, made her sit up in bed. "Maracus, wake up! I think the kids snuck out" She was listening in the dark carefully for footsteps, and heard a pair of feet sneaking off.

Marcus merely turned over in his sleep. "When you smell as badly as they do, can you blame them? Honestly, you must remember stable duty as a young girl, right? Don't try to tell me you didn't sneak off to the bath houses with all the other kids, too." He laughed softly. He then yawned and sat up. "But, if it'll make you sleep better, you can go and scold them." He patted her shoulder before rolling over again to fall back to sleep.

Charity smiled, "True, dear, that is true. And don't bring that up, mother knew how bad I sounded, and smelled after moving that crap as a child" In truth, the muledeer shit had gotten well into Charity's sinuses, to the point of making her violently sick, which thankfully did not pass to Marion or Mark, and thankfully not Diamond or Xeir had the ailment either. She laid back in bed, "I'll worry about it in the morning, the worst I can do is send them out of warforge for the next day and night as it is" Charity used Marcus' still well muscled left arm as a pillow as she curled up next to him under the covers, moments later and they were once more asleep

**30 June 1986**

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Noon**

The last of the Muledeer were inside their proper stalls, the night before did good for the two. Jarius noticed that both seemed cleaner as well as moe properly attired for something, as if ready to travel. He said nothing of either but motioned them to follow him. A few meters from the stables was a small shed. Going inside he returned with a armful of weapons ewrapped in strange colored cloth. "The envelope I gave you last night is advance half of what is to come upon return here. These need to be sold, at their base price or whatever price you can manage to gain for these swords. If you ask anything over their base price, you keep the surplus as personal profit, while I get the rest upon return here. Take as long as you need." Jarius said

Xeir opened one of the two items, findiing a dozen or so hilts of ancient swords still strong and durable. Nothing like her twin blades. She had both pairs. Steel and iDuradaeden/i both. She nodded seeing the weapons, they were old yet held up well enough. Base prices for such rare weapons was high indeed "I recommend you go to a city a day from here to the northwest, its a city called Arendelle. if you were to leave Scala ad Caelum now by ship to the farthest city island closest to shore, you will be there by noonmeal tomorrow. And you can sell the swords there. From what I have seen and witnessed it is a very nice location, and full of merchants ready to buy rare weapons" In truth he wanted to know more about a certain rumor. And if his theory was correct, then he was sure to find out more of what DiT was planning.

Mark sighed as he looked at the swords, tapping them with his fingers as if to test if they were real. "Arendelle?" he tilted his head slightly, as if considering it. "Yeah, sounds easy enough to get a profit from there. Maybe we can find some material tough enough to form a sheath for Xeir's swords, too." He said, glancing to his sister as he took part of the weapons and put them in a cart that belonged to the Wolfe family. In there also was about a weeks worth of food, just to be safe, the same amount of water, and some sleeping bags, of course. The cart was pulled by some of the finest Muledeer in Scala ad Caelum, but they werent Jarius's. In fact, Mark didn't actually know whose they were; he didn't care about Muledeer; only about weapons.

"Take 'em to Arendelle, sell 'em for a profit, give said profit to you, keep the surplus for ourselves. Easy enough; let's go, Xeir. Mother and Father, and of course our sisters, will wish to know about our little job." He said, smiling, patting her back before nodding in farewell to Jarius.

Xeir nodded and picked up the second bundle of weapons, ancient swords, even if not magical, were quite expesive. As she went to the wagon and climbed onto its back to place the bundle of swords upon it, Jarius spoke, "While the two of you speak with your parents of this errand that I am paying you for, I will hook up the muledeer for you. When you return come straight to my home for the rest of the payment for this task" He said

Xeir nodded again, it was time to face the music, but she wondered about this place, this Arendelle. Why had she never heard of it before ? Why did it sound so familar ? It was weird but she said nothing of it, hopping off the wagon she nodded ot her brother "So, who tells mother first ? You or me ?" She cast a glance to Jarius, he'd paid just the two of them for this venture, so Marion and Diamond wouldn't be happy either to not come along. They started for their home when Xeir spoke up again

"Wait, forget who tells mother, what about our sisters ? Who tells them ?" Xeir knew the two wanted to travel, like Milia did with her birth mother. Always wanted to explore the wider world. "You know they want to travel, the farthest they've gone is a half day north of here. To the northern side of the City Island" Who to tell their younger sisters, who indeed

Mark paused and stopped for a second at Xeir's questions, thinking it through. "I'm sure that our sisters will listen to you better than they will to me... after all, you've protected them more in our Sessions." He said, turning to face her. "I'll tell mom and dad; and probably take the brunt of Mother's wrath as she scolds us about leaving the house in the middle of the night." he laughed, turning to face the door to the Wolfe Compound, and opening it, walking inside.

Mark was right, of course, about their mother venting her disappointment about leaving the house in the middle of the night; but nontheless approved the journey while Marcus sighed and sipped at his coffee. He felt like he was getting too old for this shit; though he was in his early forties. With a final hug and kiss goodbye, Mark left the coumpound and hopped onto the cart, waiting for Xeir to come back from telling the girls that they couldn't come along.

_Oh sure leave me to get hurt, geez, thanks Mark_ Xeir thought darkly rolling her eyes as he went inside, she didn't haveto worry of looking for her sisters as they all but tackled her off her feet, they'd shadowed them to Jarius and overheard it all, and they were clearly unhappy. Diamond of course wondered what this town, or city, or whatever it was, called Arendelle was even about and how it even existed and they didn't know, to which Xeir could not answer. But she did say she wouldn't be too long, as it was only a day northwest of Scala ad Caelum by Muledeer Finally she told both girls careful instructions. "If Mark and I aren't back in three weeks, come after us. Regardless of what mother says alright ?" Both girls nodded, they knew what to do. They'd done such battles in the past before, hostage rescue type scenarios were fun.

Five minutes later and hearing her mother and Mark chatting Xeir met up with her brother on the cart and they started off. It was a long ride. and only two pairs of eyes watched them, already counting the days were Diamond and Marion.

**Outside Scala ad Caelum**

"This isn't good, the two are going" Belyrr grumbled. this wasn't good at all. Somehow they had overlooked something. Something in the plan was overlooked, which was not good, and it made Belyrr nervous.

"_Where are they headed is the question_" Came Kethends voice from a shard of a glass mirror held in Belyrrs hand

Taztan spoke up. "Jarius is here" He said as tactly as he possibly could. knowing full well the hate his Masters had of that Ancient Brass

Kethend swore for a good minute at the name, and hearing he was in Warforge. Finally somewhat calm she said "_Steal one of her swords at the first chance when they reach their destination. Do not use it, hide it somewhere in the area of Arendelle and wait for my command to present it to the King, our puppet Princeling is almost ready for his first task_"

"Yes ma'am!" Taztan replied, leaving Belyrr to bear the brunt of the next set of orders, which were actually not that heavy, follow Elsa and Mark to their destination, and watch and wait to steal the sword, one of the two blades, and render Elsa defenseless. Kethend had observed through her various shadows how Elsa used her swords, how they were balanced, she never used just one blade, always holding both, using them both in perfect sync with each other.

After a few more words, Belyrr put the mirror shard away; that was that. She took in their camp, just above the road and out of sight, but not out of sound they had watched Elsa and her brother leave warforge after seeing Jarius in the vast city. That Brass was a dangerous one, They had already come across several of his Kobold groups in the woods to the west and south, but there was nothing to the north or east; which meant trouble, even with a legion of Shadowlings behind them, they'd still not prevail against the Brass Dragon, Jarius Kaerth and his vast army of Kobolds under his command. Looking to her sister she said "We got new orders. We follow those two to where they end up, and steal one of those glass swords the woman carries, and then hide it in the city they end up in until further instruction; have they moved from their camp ?"

Nymeth visibly flinched from the sound of rage from Kethend's voice when she swore for that good minute; she hated the sound of all of that Draconian swearing. Not only could not understand it, but it rang in her mind, and made her feel empty inside, and completely worthless to her Masters cause. She then listened to orders and sighed as her sister put the shard away. "A pity that we will most likely end up killing them." she said, talking about Diamond, Xeir, Mark, and Marion. "They grew up so wonderfully; quite the beautiful women and handsome man they've grown up to be. I would have liked one as a pet." She said, a frown visible on her face. "Do you think if we pull off this job well enough, Queen Kethend will let me keep one of them as a pet?" She looked with an absolutely evil tinge to her sister Belyrr, and smirked.

She then sighed and shifted her weight to one hip. "Yes, they've begun moving; they'll be passing us within the hour." she said. "I suggest we pack up and start hiding; anywhere where we don't have to deal with those awful Kobolds! One of them attacked me the other day!" she said. In all honesty, it hadn't attacked her; merely spotted her for a brief second and blinked. But, of course, Nymeth had to play the innocent damsel in distress; her newest hobby just to annoy Masor, who, at the moment, was helping with the corruption process of Hans down south.

Corruption was a slow, painful process if done patiently. Luckily, all of the pain so far has been labeled as "Nothing but growing pains" and was ignored. Now that Hans was almost fully grown; if not fully grown already; the pain would need to be explained if it didn't stop. If done quickly, however, corruption can leave a person emotionally, mentally, and physically drained, broken, and empty; A complete and utter slave to whomever corrupted them; though with only a few weeks to live.

"You always liked humans as pets; but these four are dangerous and important to the Queens plans" Within a few moments they broke camp, which wasn't much really, just a firepit of shadowfire, and then no tents or anything else. "You heard the Queen, we steal one of the swords Elsa carries, that you saw who she and here younger sister fight, the swords are balanced in such a manner that they both must be used at the same time, never just one handed alone." Belyrr said

"Best case scenario we do the job right and all goes to plan, Jarius falls to the Queens swords and we can rout his kobolds! Worst case scenario we end up in the deep pits" Belyrr said, at first excited of a possible promotion and death of an ancient Brass Dragon like Jarius, to being forlorn and annoyed at the thought of ending up in the Pit

Taztan scampered into view "Kobolds on the west side of the road, can't go that way. We'll have to paralelle them as far as the bridge then follow a few steps behind" He said. He wondered why he was with these two, they made him nervous. Possibly too nervous.

"Well, they make such interesting pets!" Nymeth said. "A lot of potential if they're diciplined correctly, and of course kept where they cannot escape or cause trouble." She mused. "Of course; that last human I had didn't work out too well. He insulted Master Draco...didn't end well for him. Of course, he did plan it..." She sighed, shrugging. "I dunno what to do, dear sister~! If only someone could vouch for me and get me another human pet!" She said, looking helplessly to Belyrr.

After a minute or two, she stopped, and sighed. "I'll just get one myself eventually." she said finally as Taztan scampered up. "Very well, prepare to move out, and stay out of sight; those two can each take on a least five people a hundred pounds heavier than they are; which says alot considering all they do is fight eachother to train." Nymeth explained, melting her body into shadowy mist to trail Elsa and mark unseen.

Without a word Taztan disappeared into the shadows while Belyrr rolled her eyes "I'll see what I can do" She said putting out the shadowfire with a wave of her hand, moments later they hid as the cart hauled by two white Muledeer trotted past quite quickly, it was nearing dinner, if past there. Whateve these two were doing, they wanted to do it in a hurry.

As they passed Belyrr spoke, "Taztan, meet up with Masor, we'll follow those two; from the direction their going, they're headed for Arendelle, we'll meet you and Masor back here with our puppet" Hans had been slowly corrupted for the last eighteen years since he was a infant. The youngest of thirteen boys, he was always overlooked, the runt of the litter so to speak, He wanted what his father had, respect, but he was given none by his brothers, nor his brothers wives, hell his own betrothed, Sonya, thought him crazy at times. But Hans plotted to take over. And soon he had many men loyal to him in his fathers army.

"Right, we'll set up camp with him inside the week, good luck!" Taztan said, disappearing once more into a shadow to aid Masor. whom he actually was less nervous around. Leaving Belyrr and Nymeth to snatch a very powerful sword from its creator

Nymeth glanced to her sister and smiled. "This should be easy. All we gotta do is stay hiddin until they reach Arendelle. Once they're all set up; we'll steal that sword." she explained softly, not wanting to alert either Xeir or Mark.

-8-8-8-

In the Southern Isles things were going to plan nicely Masor stayed nearby Hans, occaionally whispering lies to him that he would believe. "They don't care for you." His voice would echo, making it seem as though Hans was thinking it anyway while a shadow tendril slowly filled his body with Dark Draconian Magic from Draco himself. "You deserve a throne! They deserve to serve you!" these lies were filled with all of the pent up hatred Masor had for Nymeth and Belyrr; and everything in general, and it was channeled into Hans' hate for his current situation.

"You hate them. They don't deserve the throne. No one does! Only you!" the whispers continued; only to stop as Hans' anger was about to boil over; tempting him and leaving him to simmer in his own emotions. Draco chose Masor for this job for this specific reason; his ability to manipulate through sublimation and coersion. The reward? Draco's personal favor for any number of jobs; which meant a promotion; making him equal to Nymeth. God how he hated her.

"Submit to your emotions, Hans. You know it's the right thing to do."

Taztan appeared in the shadows, observing as motioned to remain quiet by his Master who watched as well, finally as Hans calmly, yet swiftly left the room, his mind already plotting how to overthrow his own father for treating him so badly, which was mostly true and partly fake as Hans did most of it himself through Masor and Dracos teaching did Taztan speak. "The girls have their mission from the Queen, we're moving quicker though, Jarius is in Warforge, and he;s got Koblds all over the west and south roads, its only a matter of time until he's got the west and north roads to and from Warforge covered in Kobold campments." Taztan was nervous in giving such information, but still, it was his job.

"You did good with finding that Brass Dragon in Scala ad Caelum, Taztan" Came a calm voice, the voice belonged to Kethend who had watched everything, her puppet was coming along perfect! But with Jarius confirmed to be in Scala ad Caelum, she had to work twice as fast now before it came apart, Taztan never looked up as Kethend never said their names outright when giving them orders, or complimenting them either. It made him nervous. "The poison is almost completed, I say almost as it needs one more day or so befor it reaches full potency, The Queen Regent of Arendelle, Marei, the mother of Queen Idun and her sister Princess Tiri is my target. Masor will take Hans, our... friend... to Scala ad Caelum to aquire weapons for his men. The two of you will act as his lieutenants while there. You are to ensure the deal goes smoothly. Pay whatever price is requested of Scala ad Caelum's smiths without question or haggling. They normally give weapons without question of where the money comes from anyway" Kethend said

"In the mean time I will go to Arendelle myself and poison the Queen Regent on my own, and also show myself to Adairon, that twisted Blackren had his heart turned into love when he fell for that sickening Silver wretched spawn." Her plan was to wait until Xeir had come of age, twenty years to be exact, but Jarius in town, sending them to Arendelle. It moved her plan too quickly forwards. Which made her nervous. It was clear she was unhappy. When she heard that Jarius, their elder by a million years, was in Warforge, to say she was unhappy, was an understatement, Kethend was livid

Masor didn't say a word as Taztan and Kethend spoke, he merely stared at the door Hans had left through, a sickening smile on his face. He was having too much fun with his job at the moment. As Kethend left them to head for Arendelle, Masor started to chuckle; soon breaking into a maniacle cackle as he gripped his face as if to try and contain his laughter. For a full five minutes he cackled like this before falling silent and turning to Taztan. "Well then, Taztan. Let us get our suits ready. We have to look official if we are to be Lieutenants for the army of the Southern Isles." He said, chuckling again.

Draco stood by Kethend, his calm aura flooding the throneroom they were currently in as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kethend, calm yourself, please." He spoke softly, calmly, and slowly. "Jarius' presence is an annoyance; but he is accelerating our plan; I would think that you would happy about that. I do know how much you love everything coming together quickly." He said. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "You get some rest, or get the legions training their drills. I will see what I can do about that fool of a Brass Dragon." He said, patting her shoulders before vanishing within the shadows immediately.

Kethend watched as the Shadowlings left, let them have their fun. She had travel arrangements to make. She sighed turning to Draco before he left, "That Brass and I are not on speaking terms after the last plan of mine fell through because of his meddling in his love of conversation and lore." She growled, here silver gown shimmering as she changed it a bit to fit an Arendellian visitor noble. She sighed when he patted her shoulder, turning her silver gaze to him she tried to smile, but was unable to as she watched him go, yes, she was normally happy of her plans working out better, going faster, but Jarius had means to turn things on a dime and screw up a carefully laid tapistry she'd paint or weave.

-8-8-8-

As Jarius walked back into his yard, and therefore his house, Draco materalised to greet him, leaning back against the wall just on the inside of the front door. "Good afternoon, Jarius." He said calmly, staring at the Brass Dragon with a calm, cold, calculating eye. "Tell me; what brings you back to Warforge so soon? I wasn't expecting this for at least another month." Draco said, inspecting his nails as if he had nothing else to care about.

Jarius entered his home and closed the door behind him, locking the door as he was sure of no visitors. He heard Dracos voice behind him and smiled. "Ah, so the Lord of Shadows decides to pay a visit to his own elder ? What is the occasion ?" Jarius asked, giving Draco a somewhat sarcasm filled look from his bright eyes, "Scala ad Caelum is my home, its always been my home, why else would I not be here ?" He said stepping through the hall, ignoring the tendrils of shadows that Draco had around him as he moved about the vast house.

Going to a table he poured from a pot of hot water some tea into two cups. "What surprises me, Draco, is that you yourself, pay me a visit at such a time, I truly now wonder, what is the occasion ? Why pay me a visit after so many generations ?" He took a cup he'd poured and took a sip, turning to face Draco again, "I have seen nations rise and fall, and have talked with leaders and followers, and yet, here you are, in my own home. What is on your mind... old friend ?" He kept a calm face over the entire thing. Draco had yet to find his art room.

Draco smiled and followed Jarius to the table, sitting across from him and taking a cup of tea for himself. "Well, for one; we are old friends, so perhaps I came to catch up with you and see how you fare ?" He raised his cup of tea before taking a sip, placing it down on the coaster before sighing. "Unfortunately, old friend, I am not here for a friendly chat; no, I am here because your mere presence has... let us say, angered, my wife. I'm sure you remember my beloved Kethend?" he asked, taking another sip of tea as he crossed one leg over his knee, sighing again.

Of course... angered was an extreme understatement. "Y'see... she has this little plan; I won't go into specifics, but your appearance has sped it up drastically, and she wasn't ready for it in the least." He admitted. As he spoke, the Shadows quivered a little before returning to normal; there was no need to try and intimidate Jarius; it wouldn't work anyway. "She's appreciate it if you didn't interact with the Wolfe family, or their two adopted girls." He added calmly, taking another sip of tea. Eac h sip, it was incredibly good tea.

"Now then; since business is out of the way; How have you been these last few centuries? I don't care about my spy intel, knowing you; it's all probably wrong anyway." He laughed softly, the shadows quivering again as if in terror.

Jarius sipped his tea, raising his own cup in a toast to his old friend, "Kethend you say ? Ahhh yes, I remember, it was about five hundred or so years ago, the Brackwater Crossing wars some called it. That was her doing wasn't it ? Never seen a woman so livid before in my life let me tell you. You're lucky she doesn't take her anger out on you." He said, recalling how Kethend had nearly wiped out both sides of the conflict with her dragon magic alone at the time. He sighed at the memory, taking another sip of tea he said. "She's plotting anew I take it ? hence why you're here. Well, Scala ad Caelum is and always has been my home. Though when elders are chosen here I stay out of it, I oversee the Muledeer stables across the city." he said

Draco laughed softly. "Her? Take her anger out on me? Not likely. She tried that once; didn't end well for her." He said. "I made her spend a week in what I like to call 'The Pits'" he laughed again. "She never did it again." his voice turned grim as he finished his tea. "Anew? No, she's always plotting something or another. Actually, she's been plotting this for the past decade or two, I believe." He said.

"But you say my presence here has sped her plan up again ? Was it mere action on my part or something of my Kobolds ? Ah, no matter now, as far as Kthend plans she sometimes overlooks things, I do as well in my travels, why, just last month alone I forgot some important items to sell, so I sent those items with the two elder child of the Wolfe family, good kids. I had them clean the stables last night, boy did it need it too, let me tell you. Muledeer shit stinks when its heated up wrong" Though normally the Muledeer crap was later compressed into logs for burning in the forrges, it was scentless at that point.

He refilled his cup, "As for how I've been, I've been well, at least until that Bridgewater incident down south, Haven't been able to go back to that place for a long time since then. Something about my firewood smelling like it came from a horses ass you know. Dont get me wrong, working with muledeer is one thing, horses, quite another. Horses make better dinner fare" Jarius said, everything for small talk. Jarius had no idea that Draco was actually helping Kethend by speaking to Jarius in the first place. Plus Draco had no idea what Jarius really was doing there.

Jarius sat back in his low chair. "So, Kethend wants me to stay away from the Wolfe family, its a good family, I had to figure out how to get the stables cleaned in the first place, and besides, those two kids work as good as any team I've ever seen, compared to us, or even the elders here, they're still Wyrmlings, they not even Younglings yet." Jarius said, it was true, to a Brass Dragon, a Wyrmling was considered a Wyrmling until it reached age thirty, then it was a youngling. Jarius then smiled. A soft chuckle escaped his lips "I wouldn't worry about them kids. After what they did two weeks ago, all that heat." He waved a dismissive hand, "Its not worth worrying over those two. For all intents and purposes, those two are the ones that made the most damage here in the last two weeks alone! Small wonder the Wolfe Forges are still standing with that insane heat they produced twelve days ago! So I sent them off from the city, to get them out of here for as long as possible so we can restructure the areas damaged by the heat that boy produced in his forge; and if they make a little money, then all's good."

That said he asked Draco the same question "So my old friend, What's news with you after so many centuries ?" Jarius then refilled Dracos tea.

Draco then listened carefully and shrugged. "The only reason why her plan was sped up was because she wasn't planning the kids to be sent to Arendelle for at least another year or two." He explained. "And, well, you get my point, I'm sure." he cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, relaxing slightly. "It's not that any of them pose a threat do us phsyically; it's just that if our little plan doesn't go according to plan, it'll be... " Draco searched carefully for his next word. "rather catastrophic."

"What about me? Well, let's see. Of course, you know my dark powers have grown stronger; that's no surprise. I've got my own army of Shadowlings that can match any army; except your army of kobolds; which kind of annoys me." He said, an air of friendly rivalry in his tone. Jarius simply smiled "I'm quite sure there isn't much else to tell you, really. My life hasn't otherwise changed much in the last ...oh... what five hundred years or so since we last met was it ?" He shrugged and nodded in thanks as Jarius refilled Draco's cup of tea, taking a sip of it. "I mean, of course, I've got some new tricks up my sleeves for just about any occasion, but you don't really need to know them; after all, I have no intention of bringing hostilities into this conversation." Draco sighed and shrugged again, switching legs so that the other one was over his other knee now.

With another sip of his tea he sat up straight. "Unless you wish to know anything specific, I suppose I will take my leave." the Shadow Dragon needed to make sure Kethend wasn't tearing apart his castle, or trying to murder some of her own kobolds.

"Of course, of course, anything to have a friendly chat like old times Old Friend, I've not anger towards you or Kethend whatsoever. I do miss our conversations, last one you and I had was about oh... about six hundred years ago yes, I remember, At least I think I remmeber, I might be thinking of the Battle of Dragonbridge," Jarius looked thoughtful as he spoke, "Was that Dragonbridge or Blackrock ? Ah, no matter. Its been so long converesations seem to meld into one!" It was clear age was starting to have an affect on Jarius mind, or at least his memory.

Jarius then smiled and waved off any worry Draco had. "Look, the worse damage those wyrmlings can do is burn Arendelle completely to the ground, or maybe freeze it solid, either one; either way the kids did so much damage here by sheer heat alone. perfect heat was attained at the Wolfe forges twelve days ago. Hottest its ever been and that girl was able to withstand it without a problem. Nobody could explain it." Jarius said thoughtfully. He listened quietly as Draco said of what Kethend had to go through, didn't feel sorry for her in the least, Even though he loved conversation, and history, he sometimes saw fit to put others in their place, and he nodded thoughtfully as Draco explained how he punished Kethend for a week in 'the pits' and that afterwards she never did it again.

"Oh, Kobolds are less reliable then I'd like them to be, you think muledeer shit stinks when hot ? Kobold shit is worse, that stuff comes out hot. That and they mess up campments way to quickly" In truth he was rambling, his Kebolds were quite effiecent and he liked them that way. Though it was also true, kobold shit was warm when they went to the crapper anyhow. He set his empty cup on the tray on the table next to Dracos empty cup and stood, nodding, "It was good to see you again, old friend, I am glad that you came to see me after so long. Do take care of Kethend." He said, he meant it, for all both of them knew, Draco was her anchor, the only means to keep her calm or sane.

Draco shrugged. "I belive it was Blackrock; Dragonbridge is a name I'm unfamiliar with." He said. He then chuckled and reached across the table, patting Jarius's shoulder. "Your age is beginning to get to you, old friend." He said calmly, standing and finishing the last of his then laughed at what the old Brass Dragon said those two could do, and tilted his head in a sort of sideways nod. "Yes, they certainly could do that. But I hope for their sake that they don't. Not only will Kehtend not be too happy, but, neither will any allies of Arendelle, and Arendelle itself if it survives." He laughed again.

Draco smirked at Jarius' talk of Kobolds, and chuckled. He then shook hands with Jarius and gave him a nod of respect. "Indeed it was good to see you; I'd been meaning to do it anyway; just never could get away. And don't you worry about Kethend. I have do that enough as it is." He let out one last joke before turning and stepping into the shadows, vanishing from Jarius' home, and reappearing by Kethend, switching his tone to serious.

-8-8-8-

"It is done. He shouldn't interfere any more." He said, knowing exactly what to say to calm her down when she needed to be calmed down.

Kethend smiled as she stood in front of a glass wall of a mirror, "oh good. his actions, sending the elder princess away, to Arendelle of all places accelerates my plan. Yes I want it to go quickly, but I also want it to run smoothly, his actions provide a bumpy road to travel upon. Nymeth and Belyrr will steal one of her glass swords and hide it in the kingdom. In the meantime, our puppet from here will provide us with the means to ensure the absolute destruction of Arendelle, and when this is all over, I will be queen of Arendelle, and you will be my King!" She grazed his neck then briefly with a kiss.

"I'm on my way to Arendelle by ship; ensure that our puppet human here makes to to Warforge with Taztan and Masor, he must arrive in Warforge at the same time the Queen of Arendelle does" She said, The two headed for the docks and from there Kethend boarded a vessel and the ship set sail moments later.

**1 July 1987**

**Arendelle Marketplace**

**Sunrise**

"So this is Arendelle" Xeir said softly as Mark directed their muledeer into the market and came to a halt, she took it all in like a sponge. Stepping from the cart she picked up a dark blue snowflake embroidered cloth that held her swords and put it on her back. "We passed an inn, and a stables, I'll take the swords we're to sell and get us a room at that inn over there, Dancing Mug, interesting name. I'll meet you inside" She said. Taking up both bundles of swords shee went towards the inn and stepped inside.

The Dancing Mug Inn and Tavern was a moshpit in the commons room, but Elsa nevertheless stepped up to the counter, "One room, for two" She said to the innkeeper

The man looked at her, taking in here strong yet beautiful features. And never bothering to ask he said "One room, for you and one other ? Might I inquire of who that other will be expected and who the other is ?"

"You may" Elsa replied, "My brother, he will have the Scala ad Caelum crest upon his shield as well as the anvil and hammer of the Wolfe upon his shield. You will direct him and only him, to the room you have available and about to give me. Any questions ?"

"I'm sorry but you said I had only one room available I was to give you but I was not made aware of your arrival, you see, we're full up." The innkeeper said, without missing a beat gaving him a steeled look Xeir simply raised an eyebrow, causing him to blanch slightly but then nod, "Oh yes I remember, we do have a room available. the last guest left just this morning!" He passed over the key then said "Might I inquire of how long you plan to stay ?"

"We were informed to remain here in Arendelle before returning home for twenty one days, so we'd like the room for twenty nights, tongiht, to day twenty, we plan to leave first thing on day twenty one before sunrise. Perhaps even before midnight." Elsa said in reply, the keeper then instructed where the room was; she thanked the keeper and headed up the stairs to the room given. Unlocking the door and stepping inside she set the bundles of swords on the table in the outer room, the bedroom deeper into the rented room.

It was an hour to full dark, too late to begin selling weapons. Which was fine for Elsa, a soft bed, just large enough for her slender two meter frame, and also that of her brother to sleep in. Moments later her joined her. Niether of them knew the rumor that just started with her arrival.

Had the Lost Crown Princess truly returned to her kingdom; if she had, where was her sister ? Where had she been the last seventeen years ?

-8-8-8-

Elsa's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright in bed. Dawn was breaking, and yet she had a very viuvid dream again. Mark however was not present, they didnt share a room like thy had in the dream, but she was sure by the sounds of things outside her door that he too was woken up from the dream. The dream was so incredibly real. It was impossible wasnt it ? Only Marion had been allowed to leave Scala ad Caelum for another nearby city island, so why did they ? Why did the dream have her, apparently it had to be herself, and Mark going to the kingdom called, Arendelle ?

But another question tormented her. Who was Jarius ? Why was he so important ? The man in the dark coat, Draco was his name right ? Elsa remembered that much at least. She tried to make sense of a few more things. In the dream, her name was Xeir, and Annas name was Diamond. Idun was queen, and things were getting out of hand in Arendelle ? Had they truly gone there ? Mark was upset he didnt find anything in the Book of Records though. Was it really all just a dream ?

If it was a dream why did it feel so real ? If it was a dream, what was not the dream ? Was her life just a dream world she lived in ? Elsa stared at the ceiling for a moment or so longer and then got out of bed. There was only three more days of summer left, and the last Session was over. Which meant that they had three days to themselves before the fall Sessions were to begin. Three days to themselves. Maybe they could find out about the dreams ? With that thought in her head, Elsa got dressed in her typical Scala ad Caelum robes. Her blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the base of her head. Happy with her appearance she left her room.

She found Mark at the gazebo, calm and clearly lost in thought. He also looked rather tired. "Did not sleep well ?" Elsa asked him

"I could ask the same of you" Mark replied as she sat down on a low chair. "You had the same dream didnt you ? Like thel ast few weeks, somehow its like it happened, I mean, I found our record of arrival here at the docks on this city island. But I couldnt find anything after it. I am at my wits end"

"Well, we apparently went to Arendelle, sold weapons. But why for the life of me cant I figure out where I had seen the man, Jarius before ?" Elsa said

"You saw him too in the dream huh ?" Mark asked, Elsa nodded. "The guy owned the stables in Scala ad Caelum. But the stables disapepared last year in the spring. So when we left and came back gto Scala ad Caelum, the stables were gone., but we still used a muledeer to leave ? It doesnt make sense" Mark took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

For long moments the two ate breakfast quietly before Mark finished first. Setting his fork on the table in the bowl he ate from he stood up. "I'm gonna take a walk, see if I cant figure out things while walking, I have to return the Book of Arrivals back to the Keeper at the hall of Stories." He looked to her. "Where do we meet later ?"

"I'll find you" Elsa told him, Mark nodded and left. Leaving her alone as Sapp stepped into view. Stepping aside as Mark lumbered past her at full steam apparently.

"Is this seat taken ?" Sapp asked, Eldsa shook her head, allowing the other woman to sit down. Seeing how her cousin was acting Sapp spoke up. "Father went off again, left me alone when he took Kiyo with him, he said it was important"

"Uncle Nathan has ability to leave Scala ad Caelum ?" Elsa asked, Sapp nodded. The two women ate in silence for a bit longer before Elsa took her leave, Sapp shortly left the Gazebo and wandered the W0olfe compound.

-8-8-8-

Across the city Island Mark saw something he would have rather not, he turned and snuck into a coal grainery and threw up. When he could finally focus he saw a man standing before him. Dressed in ornate robes of a ranking offical of Scala ad Caelum. It took less than a minute for Mark to recognise Haversham. "You ?" He struggled to his feet and tried to run as the man grabbed a nearby axe handle and held Mark fast in the coal grainery.

"We have unfinished business" The old man replied calmly

"Unfinished business ? Marion saw you, I didnt, so why would we have any business ?" Mark said lifting the axe handle and finding himself thrust against the wall of the coal grainery by Haversham, for an old man he was strong.

"I watched you for three months, I could have killed you at any time. But I didnt. It is not why I am here!" Haversham held Mark fast against the wall. Mark breathed hard as Haversham calmed down. "Yes, I saw your sister. She is beautiful" he said.

"I am not sure she is my sister anymore. At least not since..." Mark struggled against the axe handle.

"You started having strange dreams" Haversham calmly stated, it was true.

Giving Haversham a confused look. "Are you here to kill me ?" Mark asked "Because if you are, that's great, you killing me can get me off this place. I want off Scala ad Caelum. Three times I have tried and each time I failed. This must be hell I am living in!" Mark pushed agasinst Haversham and he dropped the axe handle to the ground, though still held it.

"You dont even know what hell is. I lost fingers in this war. I lost family. My people, my lands. And my son was murdered!" The axe handle was in Marks face, causing the young man to back up a half step.

"If you wanted me to save him, I'm sorry, but you got the wrong guy." Mark said, he could not recollect where Haverdsham was from, or ever meeting his family

"But you tried to." Haversham said calmly, he lowered the axe handle slightly, "In all my life, in all the wars I had been through. I had never seen anything like it" He tapped Marks head gently with the axe handle. "That's why I chose you."

"Choose me ? What for ?" Mark was confused. Out of nowhere he saw a scene of Elsa getting married to a man he couldnt recognise, and it made him sick. And then Haversham showed up out of nowhere.

"This war, all wars, whats happening here in Scala ad Caelum, it is as old as time" Haversham, said. "Rich men getting richer, men in power taking more power from the blood of innocents, yours, mine, my sons" He gave Mark a careful look. "And I want to stop it, and I cannot do it alone"

Mark just looked at him. "We're just two men, what can we do ?" he asked confused. "I want to get off this city island and explore the nearby city islands. But I cant, I'm stuck here, and having fdreams that went to... to Arendelle!" Mark said disheartened by the truth that Haversham spoke

The old man laughed softly. Letting out a deep breath he said simply. "You are only powerless, if you believe you are powerless." Mark thought over his words carefully. Then looked at him, there was an ewlight in the younger mans eyes. Haversham chuckled. "Follow me, Wolfe." he said simply before heading off. Mark followed a few steps behind the older man.

After a few minutes in the twisting backalleys of Scala ad Caelum, Mark and Haversham exited out onto a dock. "Why me ? I'm just a Wolfe, you called me that yourself. So why me ? Huh ? I'm a guy, stuck on this city island, where can I go ?"

"Ask yourself two questions, Who are you, and where is my heart leading me" Haversham said calmly as he turned briefly to him. "When you are able to answer both of those questions, you can leave Scala ad Caelum. Until then, you train. Here."

Mark then had a good hard look at where they had finally arrived at. Water, dirty and murky to his left, and old rotted out dock. Rotting ships left abandoned. "An old harbor" Mark said aloud as if in shock as Haversham headed for a mostly intact ship. Mark then realised what Haversham had said, "Train ? Wait wait wait. What do you mean train ? I grew up training, and the Sessions all my life. What do you mean by train ? Train me for what ?"

"The truth" Haversham said, he patted Mark on the shoulder and the two headed into the mostly intact ship. What Mark found inside made his mind gbo blank in wonderment. Lines of black and white light stretched as far as the eye could see before forming not the inside of a abandoned ship, but the inside of a computer server rack.

-8-8-8-

The computer beeped. DiT smiled. "Is that supposed to happen ?" Nara asked calmly

"Jarius is going to wake up Mark properly by giving him the lost memories, having Mark meet Haversham as he did however I do not condone, but it is effiecent and gets the job done." DiT said in answer to the question

"Jarius is interesting" Nara said.

"Jarius was not born like other Nothings. He is... special" DiT said simply

"But whose Nothing is he ?" Nara asked

"I could tell you, but then, even I do not know. Jarius was not born like other Nothings, like Elsa and Marion." DiT replied

"When they wake up, our alliance is done" Nara confirmed,

"Yes, it is as we agreed, but Haversham, through Jarius is waking up Mark. Tiri will wake up Anna and Diamond. We will worry of waking up Xeir as planned." DiT said.

"Fine" Even though Nara hated it, he hoped in his heart he was doing the right thing. "What's the plan ?"

"Leave Diamond and Anna to Tiri, remove any further Shadowlings from the database, and then, let me worry of the rest. Get back in there and finish the job. Ensure that only the named four Shadowlings are present with their army units alone. And ensure that Jarius has his next task." DiT said

Nara said nothing, activating a portal he disappeared into the simulation of his home city.

-8-8-8-

Elsa came to a parkland and stopped, this was where her brothers trail had ended. The place was not overly crowded yet there were people around. "Looking for someone ?" Came a calm voice. Elsa turned to find the owner seated nearby. The man was dressed in a dark coat, its hood pulled over his head covering his face in shadows. "If you are, you found someone."

"Do I know you ?" Elsa asked the man

"Possibly, but I'm going to go with, most likely no you dont know me" The hooded man replied. _Light give me strength_ Nara thought, he hated having to do this kind of thing. The hooded man pointed at Elsa. "However, that does not mean I do not know you, lady Wolfe"

"How do you know my name ?" Elsa asked him, giving the man a pointed look, the coated man faked being scared and seemed to cower briefly.

"Oh, so you think I am some kind of stalker huh ?" Nara asked her acting as if about to be struck.

"Uh no, I... uhm." Elsa faltered, her confidence shattered by the mans actions, and partly by his words.

"Ah relax, I can tell you're looking for someone, but you found me instead" Nara told her as he waved her off calmly.

Elsa just looked at him confused.

"So" the hooded man hunched forwards, elbows on his knees, "Who exactly were you looking for ?"

"My brother" Elsa said simply. It seemed to confuse the hooded man as he titled his head slightly. "What is it ?"

"You have a brother ?" The hooded man asked

"Yes, an older brother, his name is Mark, two younger sisters, Marion and Anna. Why am I talking to you I should be finding him." Elsa said turning away.

She took one step to leave but it was the hooded mans words that stopped her. "You wont find him, at least, not on this city island." She turned towards him a dark energy in her eyes. "Hey, relax, you're among friends here" He waved her off while flinching slightly.

"Where is my brother ?" Elsa asked him.

Time seemed to slow, he hoped whatever DiT had planned would happen soon. A few dozen meters away an explosion occurred. Sending people, and rockwork flying. Yes it was a simulated town, but even then.

"What happened ?!" Elsa screamed as the hood man stood there.

"I'm dying and you're asking me riddles ?!" He smacked at her and pushed her aside and started off to help those injured. "Shut up!" he told her before Elsa could say anything. _"I hope this was your plan"_ Nara thought

_"If it was not, then you would have to answer her question, this is just the destraction you need"_ Came the reply of DiT

_"Yeah, but an explosion ? You want to damage the place is that it ?"_ Nara asked

_"What is damaged ?"_ Came DiT's voice calmly as time caught up to Elsa

But she couldnt say anything, not that she wanted to. Someone other then her siblings, or her parents or cousins or extended family had touched her! Slightly in shock at the movements of the hooded man Elsa could only fume in anger beriefly before she realised what she had said. Her anger forgotten, she realised that the hooded man had said "_I'm dying and you're asking me riddles ?!_" Had she asked him a riddle ? That thought in her mind she walked over to him as he saw to an injured townsgoer.

"Excuse me, hooded one" Elsa said calmly, her compsure and anger in check, in fact why was she mad ? It didnt matter

"Yeah, Princess ?" The hooded man asked as another man passed him a bandage to apply to a injury, he never looked towards her

"Did I ask you a riddle ?" Elsa asked him

Within the shadows of his hood, Nara smiled. But he said simply. "Mhm, I dont have an answer just yet though, keep a lookout, maybe I will before summers over, have a good dinner" He waved her off. Things seemed to be settled there for the moment asnd allowed her to leave.

But she left with a question on her heart. And confusion in her mind, and all thoughts of anger forgotten

**RESTORATION AT 81%**


	7. Elsa Eight Days: 6th Day

Frozen Memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past – _Back Cover_

"You wanted to speak to me ?" Nara asked as he stepped into the computer room.

"There appears to be a problem" DiT said

"What kind of problem ?" Nara asked nothing could get past DiT and Naras security zones.

"Alarms have been triggered, The sensors that Tiri had placed in the Arendelle server" DiT replied

"Have you told Tiri ?" Nara asked

"No, I want you to go in there and do it" DiT said "If I go in there it will mess things up worse than hoped or needed." She had a point, Nara sighed, silently opening a Darkness Corridor and disappearing into it.

**Elsa Eight Days**

**The 6th Day**

**1 July 1986**

**Arendelle**

**Dawn**

Idun paced in the throne room. She was unable to sleep the night before. And she did not know why. The throne room was filled with all manner of people, Mostly Arendelle nobles of the Arendelle High Council. Lead by herself and her husband, Adairon. But she didn't care. She was trying to figure out why she wasn't able to sleep a wink the last three weeks. Sure it had been seventeen years before when her daughters were lost to the sea, but she refused to stop looking for them. She never stopped looking for them, each day since returning home she devoted their vast army into searching for their girls. As she paced at the throne steps, Elsas dark silver headband in her hands. She always held onto it. At that moment it was her only link to her eldest daughter. Elsa was all she could think about.

It was seventeen years ago, june fifteenth when her daughters were swept overboard. Lost to the sea on a trip home from visiting family in the south. And yet here she was, still searching. Maybe it was truly hopeless ? But no it was not. The royal doctor stepped into the throne room and stood near the door, waiting to be called on as the elder noblemen of the council filed in to take their seats. As was the daily rutine the last seventeen years, none of the noblemen dared comment to the queen to sit or stop thinking of her lost children or worse, think of them as dead and prepare a memorial for both girls.

One noble had made a dire mistake in mentioning such a thought. That Xeir, the Crown Princess, and her infant sister Diamond, were dead. Idun had became quite livid at such a notion and nearly gut the man had her husband not stopped her. A mothers love was a very powerful thing.

And so she paced at the steps of her throne, not eveen bothering to nod or notice the nobles filing in, at one point Kai read off the nobles by their name and rank as they arrived, but over the course of the last seventeen years, such a need was not desired and only made Idun pace all the crazier. However it was the arrival of the Royal Doctor that got the Queens attention.

Idun ignored the nobles as they took their seats, some of them grumbling among themselves of wasting eighteen years and the entire army searching for the dead. Others tried to keep the grumblings quiet as they were scared of what Idun would try to do with her husband away on a trip East thanks to rumors of strange events to the southeast. Idun ignored them all, moving with grace, and intent, right to the Royal Doctor; her trusted friend. She stepped right up to the woman, and here head butler, Kai. "What is it, Kaedriana ?" Idun asked the Royal Doctor, looking to both Kaedri as most called her, and Kai

Kai spoke up, holding the poster. "I must admit your Majesty, it is a good resemblience" He said, Idun took it and looked over the handrawn image of her eldest daughter, Xeir. She nodded. "However it is quite strange. Just last eve when I was in the market at your request to meet with our informer, I for a fleeting moment, thought I saw this very young lady with a young lad. But it was dark, the sun had set and the light was waning I was unable to fully take in her features of her face to ensure I was not seeing things."

Idun looked over the poster carefully looking to Kai she said "This was made this morning was it not ? or was it yesterday morning ?" Kai was unable to answer. Then she looked thoughtful, lowering the poster that Kaedriana had made at her request "Wait, Kai, You said that you think you may have seen her ? This woman, my daughter, Xeir, Are you sure you might have seen her ?" Idun seemed ready to snatch at the first sign of good news and search into it until it proved most likely fruitless

Many of the nobles continued to grumble amongst each other; many of them looking sleep deprived, and all of them were angry. "Boy, I tell you, if these fuckin' meetings start any earlier; I'm going to have to shit halfway through the courtyard instead of in my own home." one spoke groggily, rubbing his eyes calmly.

"I agree to that," said another. "'s been seventeen fucking years... can't she just let it go?"

"Not your life she can't" piped in another, oddly coming in defense of their Queen, an older man. "She'd rather be caught trying to castrate all of us in our sleep than give up. Although... judging by how angry she's gotten the last few weeks, I can't say whether or not she's going to. Better sleep with a cup on, boys." he laughed, so did a few of the others.

A couple female nobles on the council scoffed. "Fucking pigs, the lot of them."

"This language isn't like you at all, dear."

"Yeah well? No sleep makes a woman cranky, dear." The noblewoman said with a sweet smile before her face went stern "Get over it."

Soon pretty much the entire council was just bickering back and forth over who was more tired and trying to decide why the hell they even put up with listening to the same garbage every day. They didn't have any say in what happened in the kingdom, and with the Queen so deadset on finding those girls, well, nothing was going to change any time soon. Hell, some were scared that there'd be public executions until those girls were brought back alive.

Idun heard the nobles bickering and for the moment, she ignored them, focused on Kai and Kaedriana. Softly to Kai she said "How many of these were made ?"

"At least three dozen of both Xeir and Diamond's posters were made as requested your Majesty" Kai replied, they both looked to Kaedriana

"Judging by the time of years that have passed your Highness, this is, to the best of my knowledge, your daughter Xeir, as requested I made several copies." the Royal Doctor replied calmly.

"Good, Kai, I want you to take a third of the Royal Guard and also the Captain of the Guard and search the city, go house to house, but be kind and gentle to all the residents you visit, ask them kindly if they have seen her. If they have any information, ask them to see me right away." Idun said with a firm nod "Under no circumstances am I to hear word of any of our people being wrongly accused or harmed by our soldiers, the people of our kingdom are to be treated with the utmost care and that goes triple for the elderly"

"And if we find her herself ?" Kai asked softly

"Bring her and those with her to this room without hesitation." Idun said. Kai nodded and the butler and doctor took their leave. Leaving Idun alone with the Nobles that were bickering. Her heart felt oddly lighter. Now thoughtful she turned on her heel and went back to pacing in front of her throne, now wondering if it were possible that her elder daughter was in Arendelle that very moment.

After five minutes of pacing and listening to the constant complaining Idun spoke, her voice firm, yet soft at the same time "Enough! I will not stand for this bickering among yourselves! I will find my daughters, they are alive. I know it in my heart. If any of you feel otherwise, keep it quiet, or risk deferment." Basically replacement on the grounds of insulting the queen, which was pretty much execution to some of those higher ranked nobles on the council, but it was actually a very disgraceful thing to have occur to any noble, high or low

When the room quieted at her words Idun smiled, "Very good. I have reason to believe that our days of searching are nearly over. I sent my Captain of the Guard to search the city; house to house. Gently with care. My royal doctor, Kaedriana, has drawn up these." She set the posters, one for Xeir, the other for Diamond, on the tables before her council. "Kai reported to me just now of seeing Xeir, or of one that looked like her as she were an adult after seventeen years, within the Marketplace district last night. Hence the renewed search" Murmurs flared among the nobles, of the two and a half dozen men and women comprising the high and low councils in that room; only a few of them openly complained of the early mornings. Barely sunrise and they were in session. Each day, every day, all day, At some point they might as well set up camp in the throne room, cots to sleep upon if it got too late to return home.

Murmurs that the searching would soon come to an end, that it was possible that the lost Crown Princess was in Arendelle at that very moment. One man, from the High Council ring, spoke up thoughtfully, "Your Majesty, Not to intrude, but if this turns out to be nothing more then a rumor, what will we do then ?"

"What we have done the last seventeen years Councilor, we continue searching. Not one stone will remain unturned, I will inever/i stop searching for my daughters" Idun said calmly "Elsa and Anna are both still alive, I will not give up. Even if you do." Idun turned in a full circle then, ensured that she had their undevided attention she said simply "Any questions ?" She looked carefully to each, all had gone silent. "Good, let us begin."

Five hours later, noon time, the council was dismissed for two hours.

**Noon**

**Arendelle Marketplace District**

"Yes sir, eight hundred gold pieces for this blade, that's the base price yes." Xeir was good at selling weapons, she learned from the best. "Though we also take gemstones of ruby or sapphire, or even quartz if you have it, must be flawless." She said to the man, that morning they hadd set up a proper base prise to work with. Jarius hadn't said anything of the rairty of the weapons so they did it on guess work, and Xeir guessed that since almost all of the weapons were enchanted, but very old at that, their base price had to be somewhere between five hundred and one thousand gold pieces. So they agreed to start selling at eight hundred, minimum

"Alright, here's your eight hundred gold." The man said, clearly a man ready to go on one hell of an adventure, little did Xeir or Mark know that that particular sword would end up in the hands of their worst enemy. Xeir handed over the blackblade.

The man left, Xeir counted the last two almost glasslike weapons, "Well, that's that, sold everything but these two. they look like glass, but feel weird. almost, ghostly. Mark... Mark, come on brother wake up" Xeir saw her brother seated on a barrel, almost asleep. she smacked his cheek a few times to wake him up. "Come on silly, wake up. I can't mind the shop alone you know, there's a reason Jarius sent you and I to do this together!" She said.

"Huh what ?" Mark jerked awake at his sisters smacking him in the face to wake him up. "I'm up damnit!" He yawned and stretched then stood up.

Xeir smiled and let gaze take in everything in the marketplace, since it was daylight they were abel to see quite well. The flowers, the scenery, the vendors, the people, the soldiers, the smells...

Wait, Xeirs mind backtracked a few paces.

_The soldiers ?_

Xeir's blissful moment was cut short as she spotted a group of men, in oddly strangely, almost mystically familar attire. Each man had a badge on his left shoulder, a badge that felt familar. As if not thinknig it her hand went to her neck, quickly lifting up her locket she stared at the symbol on the velvet cloth and looked back towards the soldiers, they were led by a butler looking man, who spoke to each vendor in turn, showing them a paper. But the closer they got to their rented stall, the more nervous Xeir became.

When the soldiers were two stalls away she spoke quietly to her brother as he stood at the stall counter going over their sales. All but two weapons were sold. "I'll meet you at our room, I'll make arrangements with the keeper to not expect us in the morning or for the rest of our original stay, cause a distraction, do whatever you have to, but do try not to harm anyone" She picked up the last two swords they were to sell and slung them onto her back. "I'll see if I cant sell these" She said and then left the stall leaving her brother to have fun with the soldiers; she did not the like the look of some of them, and the looks they threw their way made her nervous all the more

Xeir had not gotten more then ten paces past a corner from the first group of soldiers when she walked dead into the back of a pair of other Arendelle soldiers. They turned around and stared at her, she stared at them, her heart hammering. One of them pointed, recognising the cloth around her neck, the necklace containing it. "You!" he said, The other had a poster, the same poster that was being shown around town. Xeir took a half step back. _Come on Mark, where's that distraction ?!_ Xeir thought in horror as the guard to speak pulled out a pair of black chains from his belt. "You come with us, if you come kindly we wont need these." Xeir took another half step back.

She smiled "No thanks I'm allergic to steel" She lied, so very poorly, but before the two men could say anything hell broke loose in the marketplace where the stalls were. The two guards were then distracted and Xeir took off for the nearest safe area, which turned out to be the sewer network below the kingdom. Ghostblades on her back along with her own twin swords she ran for her freedom. Those black chains made her nervous. Very scared. She scrambled into the sewer door and ducked around a corner as the two guards gave chase, but they stopped at the sweer enterance. Xeir listened at the corner, ready to run deeper, using her ice to see if she had to. "Post guards at all sewer network entries. We'll worry about what's going on in the market." Xeir peeked around the corner, one guard. She'd have to wait until dark

Oddly the sewers of Arendelle smelled better then the muledeer stables of Scala ad Caelum

In the meantime a group of soldiers had cornered Mark at his stall. The man had prooved to be quite the troublemaker. As he was then trying to tell off a guard to keep his family out of trouble after he had coldcoked one of the guards. What did he mean ? Then resisting arrest. Ok, that was where things got crazy really quickly.

Mark had a smirk on his face as he was cornered by the soldiers of Arendelle. "Now, listen here, Gents, I'm sure we can be reasonable here..." he said, his hands up slightly, palms out. There was blood on his knuckles where he had clocked the guard in the nose

"Reasonable? You insulted me, and resisted arrest!" The guard yelled out, the other guards nodded and agreed, keeping Mark cornered within the stall. "Care to tell me why you did that before I knock your teeth out?"

"Well, that reason is simple, my good man." Mark said, a cheerful, mischievous smile replacing the smirk. "I was merely making sure my Family was safe." He answered calmly. "Nothing else to it, really. She was scared, so I kept her safe by distracting you." A guard then threw a punch and Mark merely caught the arm, twisting it easilly into an elbow lock. "Ah-ah-ah! Wouldn't want to hurt me; or Scala ad Caelum would take it as an act of hostility, and no longer supply Arendelle with weapons." He said calmly before easily letting the sodlier free with no harm done to the man other then his ego was slightly bruised.

It wasn't a threat; it was true. Scala ad Caelum was neutral, but supplied weapons to nearly every country it could. However it's strict trading policies dictated that if a merchant or citizen of Scala ad Caelum happened to be hurt while in another country, trade with said country would cease immediately. Of course, war was never an option; not against a small country where even the children are deadly.

Mark then smiled and calmly offered his hands. "Besides, my job is done... you may take me to your queen." He said as the shackles, were almost immediately put on his wrists as he was to be taken towards the Throne room in the Castle.

"How did he know we were to take him to the queen and not the dungeon ?" One of the guards asked another as they started on their way from the rented merchant stall

"The queen's got it written on the poster, stupid, how'd you become a guard anyhow ?" Said the second

"Uh... I signed up for the job as a boy ?" Said the first guard. He really had forgone an educatiion of any kind to become a guard. Smart enough only to follow orders, but dumb enough to miss the finer details. The second guard Simplky faceplamed himself and dragged his hand down his face. This was gonna be a long day.

"Wait, the man said he's from Scala ad Caelum, or rather mentioned it." Said a third. It was then that Kai spoke up as he arrived to the comotion.

"Why the chains ?" The butler asked, clearly displeased with the latest turn of events.

"He nearly broke my arm was disturbing the peace!" Said the guard that tried to punch the young man, Mark, only to get into a arm lock with the guy.

"That does not mean you can slap him in chains, the Queen expressly said for no chains whatsoever. Free him and escort him to the Queen now." Kai said sternly, even the guards respected the butlers orders. And since the Queens word was always law, and if she said no shackles, then, no shackles.

Nevertheless Mark was escorted curtly and quickly to the Throne Room of the Castle. The council had been dismissed almost twenty minutes before. The guards opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Mark to enter on his own as the guard Mark had socked in the nose stepped forwards

Idun paced once more at the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne chairs. Clearly unhappy. Her gaze turned to him as he entered. The way he held himself. Turning her amber eyes to the soldier with him she asked "Who is this ?"

"This man created a bit of trouble in the Market, we nearly had a young woman matching the description upon the poster, madam, but she fled while this man caused a disturbance of the peace within the Marketplace." The guard replied. he handed over everything Mark had on him, which actually was just a bit of coin, since he was running a rented stall, he had been selling items. So the renters bill of note was also present. Along with a single longsword of black and gold steel.

"Anything else before I dismiss you Dreidan ?" Idun asked calmly

"He mentioned Warforge." The guard replied, "and also that he was protecting his family."

"How did he disturb the peace ?" Idun asked

"He insulted me, he said my nose was ugly" Came the reply, Mark snickered, it wasn't his fault the guy had a Durante nose! "With your permission I would like to try to find the woman who fled the scene"

Idun looked at Mark thoughtfully before nodding to Dreidan. You have it" She smiled then. "You may go" Idun said, her tone made it clear she did not want the soldier present while she spoke with her newly aquired guest. The man bowed and with a single word of 'highness' he turned on his heel and quickly left the room, leaving Mark with the Queen, when he clearly wanted to know who that woman was and why she fled.

As soon as the door closed Idun went and set the lock, only she could unlock it from the inside. Turning back to Mark she spoke. "My guards tell me you created quite the scene. The woman that fled, why did she flee ? I merely wished to speak with her. To find out something rather important, and yet she flees and you are arrested and brought to me." She motioned Mark to the table in the middle of the room. There were two Missing Personsposters, One of them had a dead ringer hand drawn image of Xeir, the other had a exact replication of Diamonds's face, both young women were Marks younger sisters. When Mark had taken a good look at the two drawings, Idun spoke, "The woman that fled, she looked similar to this one, yes ?"

Mark ignored the banter of the guards, and merely glanced at the butler; a mild look of curious interest on his face as he was brought to the Queen's throne room. As the doors opened, he stepped confidently and yet also carefully into the room, his eyes on Idun as she paced and then turned to face him and the the guard left, his gaze followed the Queen as she locked the door, his mouth shut as he merely observed her movements and demeanor. From the way she moved he knew he must choose his words carefully. Not only was Arendelle one of Scala ad Caelums most generous trade partners, but this WAS their Queen! One slip up could have a war on his head in an instant. At least, that's what was going through his head as she spoke to him.

"She fled during the scene because she was frightened" He said calmly. "A young woman being approached by a couple of heavilly armed guards is quite the intimidating situation, I would assume; regardless of where she came from." He added calmly, crossing his arms as he followed her to the table, looking to the posters a frown was visible on his face; a look of mild anger and of mild confusion. Mark's answer was still processing in his head when Idun spoke again.

Idun set the poster down on the table. "If that woman that managed to flee while you were arrested was in fact who I have been looking for the last eighteen years, then you might just be in luck." the Queen said thoughtfully. She turned to look over Mark carefully, "Where did you say you were from ? Surely you are not a typical weapons merchant, for the woman that I was told who had fled carried swords of unknown make. Is this true ?" The last two swords they were unable to sell were Ghostblades, almost glasslike, with a etheral pale blue hue

He ignored the first thing she said and answered her next question. "I am from Scala ad Caelum, Your Highness, and yes, it is true; she carries swords of an unknown make; she made them herself for herself." He explained calmly After a full minute of silence, Mark's curiosity and anger boiled over as he held up the two wanted posters. "Now I have a question for you, good Queen. Why are my sisters on wanted posters in your throne room ?"

"I sent my soldiers into the Marketplace to find truth to a rumor. Instead they find you and bring you to me." Idun said thoughtfully. His words rang true however. "Now, fleeing the scene causes trouble, had she stolen something ? Something that belonged to someone, or did something or someone scare her that she wanted to flee ?" Idun asked. Heavily aramed soldiers were one thing; but Idun only wanted questions answered, and she had no control over what her soldiers wore or carried as weapons.

She had started pacing as Mark explained himself. But halted, her breath caught in her throat at his question. She turned towards him choosing her words carefully she said "Your sisters ? That is impossible. I have been searching for these women, my daughters, for seventeen years now. And you say these are your sisters ?" Idun's mind was already working carefully, iif the girl that fled when this man was arrested is indeed my daughter and the soldiers had scared her; the two of them, this man and that woman,/i She thought, ithey are from Scala ad Caelum ?/i, their trading partner. Idun wouldn't dare to cut off trade with such a wonderful city either.

Idun fingered the silver headband her daughter once wore, it was the last thing Idun had from that vessel seventeen years before. The silver on black mixed with white gemstones headband glittered in her hand as she stepped closer to the table. "How do these look like your sisters ? They are my missing daughters. How do you know them ?" Was Diamond in Scala ad Caelum ? And Xeir here with him in Arendelle ?

"She fled simply because she was scared; at least, that's what I saw in her eyes and heard in her voice before she took off." He said calmly. At her bewilderment at his own question, he nodded. "They look like my sisters because they are my sisters; adopted, of course, but nontheless, my sisters." He said. "After the so-called "Bandit King" Landed his burning ship in Scala ad Caelum seventeen years ago, I led a team of boys my age to pillage it; we found them on board, and my mother adopted them immediately. Thus, they became my sisters." He explained briefly.

He then took a moment to look again at the posters, then to Idun; trying to see the resemblence. "I do see a resemblance from Xeir and you... not so much in Diamond..." Mark said. After a second or two it was his turn to pace back and forth a little before turning to her. "If you wish... I can bring Xeir to you... but we're set to leave either tonight or tomorrow morning; so your decision must be absolute, and immediate." He said, his tone, while confident, repsectful of the Queen standing before him.

For a very long moment Idun said nothing. Carefully choosing her words she finally went over to the door, unlocking it as she spoke. "Seventeen years ago I lost my daughters to rough seas. That was seventeen years, and three weeks ago." She set the lock aside and turned to face Mark. "I will come to you in Scala ad Caelum. Soon. When you return to Scala ad Caelum, dont tell anyone of you being arrested. I merely wanted to speak with you... with her, your sister... nothing more." Idun was very close to being reunited with her children. Children she never got to see grow up. But this man said the two women on the posters were his sisters.

She stepped away from the door and pulled it open as she did so. "But before you leave, there is something I think you should see to help shed some light upon a problem concerning... your sisters... and my missing daughters..." She said. She motioned for him to follow her from the throne room. She lead the way to the picture gallery hall, stopping at a picture, a painting. Showing Idun, Adairon, and two girls.

"This was painted for my eldest daughters sixth birthday. We never removed it from this spot." Idun said softly. "We were to paint a second one for her seventh, but... she and her sister were lost to the sea. A cannonade had come loose, destroyed the bed they shared, and left a gaping hole in the hull of the ship at the same time. For two days we searched, but never could find them." Idun took a deep breath and turned towards Mark "Since that day, I have searched relentlessly for my missing girls."

For a long moment there was silence. Finally Idun said as a guard stepped into view. "You are free to go. I will come to you in Scala ad Caelum to see them." She said. That meant that the two siblings were free to leave the kingdom of Arendelle for home as quickly as they could.

The guard spoke "Your Highness, Sir, the King has returned and waits for you in the Throne Room, he says it is most urgent concerning Hindaravag and the bandit enroachments to the southwest." He said

"Very well, escort this kind young man to the marketplace where you picked him up from, and recall all the guards to patrolling the streets only. Dismissed" Idun then turned on her hell and left, leaving Mark with the guard; thankfully not the same guard that Mark had insulted and nearly broke the arm of. Infact Mark couldnt recognise the guard.

-8-8-8-

The darkness of the sewers soon gave way to pale light as Elsa slogged her way through the darkness. Some areas of the sewers were knee deep, or deeper, she was lucky to find it only so far as waist deep at its deepest point. She went through all sorts of tunnels and turnbacks. Soon completely lost until she found daylight and exited out into clear sky above, but six doors in all directions. She did not know she was being followed.

There were all sorts of smells, almost everything reeked. And something of lizardlike crap was everywhere. Xeir had met one or two such creatures, they called themselves Kobolds, whatever the hell it meant. Xeir didn't care. Half dragons ? It didn't matter. Going by each door she took a strong wiff of the smells coming from each, after the third she found the most plasent smelling door and took off into that tunnel, which soon lead to stairs leading up. Which she took two at a time. Peeking around a corner she saw a well lit fireplace, a cooking pot, and some other items. What looked like a guard room. She ducked in and hid carefully among some items next to a door leading out. She saw daylight, and heard what else but cooing of a pigeion coop. Perfect!

Looking around carefully she grabbed up some paper and quickly wrote a note. Spotting a warforge pigeion she gently slid the note into the carrier and set the bird off. The note was simple _'Marion, Diamond, We've run into trouble. Please do not alert Mother or Father, speak to Jarius only. Do everything he says until we get back. I love you. Xeir'_

She ducked out of sight as someone came into the room. Using the distraction she ducked into another tunnel filled with nothing more than pure darkness. Backup into the tunnel she did her best to hide the weapons on her back. Not knowing she was falling into a well planned trap.

Voices through the shadows unheard by Xeir spoke up. "She sent a letter!" cried one voice. a Kobold with a loud nasal tone. "Couldn't stop her either"

"Its fine, it is to the Masters plans. No get out of here, we'll take it from here" Came a more commanding voice as Xeir saw an imposing hooded figure dressed in similar robe coloration to Jarius.

But to Xeir it felt like wind in the tunnel as Belyrr spoke behind her. "Nymeth, grab the sword and go, I'll cover you" Belyrr caused the shadows in the tunnel to darken further, allowing Nymeth to snag the desired sword

Nymeth nodded to her sister, and melded through the shadows into the sewers just as they darkened. Without a sound she snuck up on the now confused Xeir, one foot slowly passing over the other as her hand reached out towards those swords. One was all she needed; and one was all she intended to take.

Her hands hovered over the handles of each blade, trying to decide which to take. As the shadows around her quivered, she grabbed one, loosing it from its sheath and melting away into the shadows back to Belyrr's side. Wrapping the deadly cold blade in a shadowy cloth as she spoke "Mission accomplished, let's get the fuck out of here before someone fucks up." she hissed softly as the shadows started to lighten up the sewers again; receeding back into the darkness.

-8-8-8-

Mark was returned to the stall he was earlier removed from, and looked around; closing up shop quickly and effeciantly. Taking everything and putting it back into the cart, which he made sure was properly secured before returning to the room at the inn, and waiting for his Sister to return.

Stumbling in the darkness Xeir felt someone behind her, twirling around, albiet too late as a sword of the four she carried was stolen she felt less weight on her back and started to panic. Swiftly she withdrew one of her iDuradaeden/i swords as well as one of the ghostblades. They all felt the same and looked the same. Turning carefully in a full circle as the darkness receeeded she heard whispers, but could not make anything out as she moved through the tunnel carefully, sheathing the ghost blade first beforee easily sliding the iduradaeden/i blade into its sheath she never saw that she had one of her normal swords, and one of the swords she was to sell, one of her twin iDuradaeden/i swords had been stolen.

She came to a corner and peeked around it, daylight dead ahead, which then she headed closer to carefully so as to not get jumped on as she carefully stepped forwards. Then she stopped within earshot of the guard standing at the sewer entry and listened into the converation between two guards.

"First we get orders to guard every entry and arrest anyone that comes out and take them to the queen right off. Sounds easy enough to me" Said one guard, an older fellow, apparently bored with his job, either that or he really just wanted to take a nap. Which would be a gift in disgusie because he'd been up since midnight.

"Relax, the queen said that whoever we arrest shouldn't be considered being arrested, just merely requested to see the queen as quickly as able. Nothing more to it!" Said the second. Xeir was then confused, the queen wanted to speak to her ? But why send the guards ?

A third stepped up and Xeir heard the words completely, "You two, the queen gave orders that all guards are to be on city patrol to continue asking house to house in all districts for this woman. We are to pay no attention to inns or taverns, or any businesses, and if we do meet up with this lady, we are to treat her with utmost kindess according to the Queen, if Scala ad Caelum finds out of this trouble in the market place..."

"Wait a second, did ya say Scala ad Caelum ?" Said the first guard

"Yes I did" Said the new arrival

"Well that settles it! There aint no way in hell I'm gonna arrest anyone today! If that girl that ran into the sewers at the Blackroad crossing near the market there, I aint arresting her, she might be from Scala ad Caelum, and you know the legends about that city!" The old guy was clearly nervous by the sound of it.

"Yeah" Said the second at the sewer entry, "If that girl is from Scala ad Caelum, if we even ask her to see the Queen, word gets back there, we'd be in trouble. For one thing where would we get our arrows, or swords or even armor from ? Ontop of that, have you thought how stupid it'd be to go against a city like Warforge where all the ikids/i as young as two can kill a guy with a nicely aimed shot to the stomach or lower ?" Apparently the guards were well versed in their outside cities. Scala ad Caelum was a war ready city. Everyone, even the infants as young as two, were trained daily to fight.

That meant she could easily step out of the sewers right ?

Wrong

Or so she thought, the two guards were then told to stop guarding the sewer entries across the city of Arendelle and to get onto patrols from residence to residence. Xeir waited a bit more, after ten minutes she went to the sewer entry and peeked out. Nobody in sight, and the rear courtyard of the Inn they were staying at stared directly at her

Perfect! She saw their window open, like she had left it that morning and carefully searching upwards she discovered hand and footholds and easily scampered up the wall. Sadly, her feet reeked of sewer crap. Which thankfully, or was that mercifully, did not smell as bad as red hot muledeer shit

Mark yawned before coughing a few times. What smellled like shit? Oh... He raised an eyebrow as Xeir climbed through the window. "Welcome back...tell me you're not going to be smelling like that all the way home?" He asked, a joke to be sure, and one with added with a smile and a chuckle as he stood and helped her fully through the window, closing it slightly but leaving it open for the room to air out.

He then turned to Xeir and sighed. "What's wrong? Why did you run?" He asked, concerned.

Xeir ignored her brother briefly and went to the door and looked out into the hall both ways before closing the door and barring it nd turning back "First river we find I'm going swimming, no questions asked" She said. She collapsed onto the bed

then she heard his question. "Those guards, they had this design on their shoulders; did you see it ?" She held up the locket, which really just framed the cloth she grew up almost constantly holding onto. It helped her sleep at night, it got her through the day, and one morning she freaked out when it was missing, only to get it the next day from her brother in its current form. The cloth was spread gently yet tightly across a large silver ring, framing the crocus flower pattern perfectly.

She let the necklace dangle against her chest, "When I saw this design on their shoulders of their uniforms, I got scared, I thought they might want it back, and if they were just after this, how would I get through a day, let alone a single night without this ?" That first night she slept in her brothers bed with him she had tackled him clean off his feet when he tried to touch that very same cloth. But when he presented her with it in its current locket design, instead of tackling him to the ground, she had hugged him.

She took a deep breath and let it out, "I found one of Jarius' messenger birds; I sent a note to Marion and Diamond, I told them to do whatever Jarius said and not to worry Momma or Papa in any way. What about you ? What did the soldiers want ?"

Mark nodded. "Sounds good." He agreed, chuckling as he sat on his side of the bed, turning to face her slightly before nodding slightly. "Yes, I saw it; how can I not? I almost broke one of their arms. And I did blood one of their noses" He smirked slightly, chuckling again. As she explained why she ran off, he smiled softly, nodding softly in understanding. "I see..." he said softly, his voice was soft, and understanding as well.

"The soldiers? Nothing much..." He debated if whether or not he should tell her, and then continued after the second of hesitation. "they just took me to the Queen... she wanted to see you, but you ran off." He explained. Before Elsa could say anything, he held up a hand and continued. "She said she'd find us in Scala ad Caelum apparently don't tell anyone I said that. In fact, tell no one that we ran into a little trouble." he said sternly as he went over ot the second bed.

"Now then let's get to sleep; unless you want to leave immediately? In which case we're all ready right now." he said.

"I'll sleep on the floor unless you mind wet feet" Of course it was a old in joke with her and Mark, they constantly soaked the foot of the bed as kids growing up. But what confused her was why the Queen of this place wanted to see her. She was about to ask why here when her brother kept her from speaking. "And its a good thing that she wants to see me or a bad thing, did she say why ? Those soldiers had a picture of me. How, why ? How do they know what I look like ?" It scared her

He then chuckled again. "Dear sister, wet feet are a constant with one of us; you can sleep on the bed." He said, laying down with a yawn. "I think you're better off hearing it from her when she comes to Warforge." He yawned, blinking a few times as he kicked off his boots, letting them land in front of the bed with a loud iThud/i. He got under the covers but sat up as his sister continued to speak.

But another question hit her. "What did the queen look like ? Was she like the other vendors said ?" Xeir had heard smattering of talk between groups of vendors in the marketplace; All the men and vendors spoke of Queen Idun as being a beautiful young woman haunted by a scarring event from the past she was trying to reclaim of some sort.

In fact, if it was not for the stink, the weapons, and her blonde hair, Mark could have easily mistaken Xeir for the Queen of Arendelle herself sneaking in the window! Seeing her brother staring at her she raised an eyebrow, "What ? Mark ? Are you OK, you look like you've seen a ghost"

At her next question he yet again chuckled, this time a bit awkwardly. "Well, she looked almost as if she could be your twin, only with black hair." He said, amused at the notion. "So forgive my seeing-a-ghost look." He said, turning on his side. "We should get rest, dear sister, if we are to take off before dawn." He said.

Xeir nodded, Alright, wet feet in the bed it was! It was almost constant that her feet was soaking wet when they went to bed at night. Only once did she go to bed with her feet actually bleeding like crazy aftr that endurance training earlier that year, She took her weapon harness off, it was like a backpack, her mother and her had designed it, it held her swords perfectly in a pair of low slung sheaths that held only at the crossguards of the hilts. The blades themselves had no actual sheaths. She tried to remember what was in that empty sheath though, three swords, did she sell one when away from the guards in the sewers ? Or did she lose it ? She couldn't remember. As she laid in bed she mulled over what her brother said, i'Looked like she could be your twin, only with black hair'/i Was that even possible ? Diamond was her sister, Marion was her sister, she had no other sisters.

At least, as far as she could remember.

**2 July 1986**

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Midnight**

A cooing outside the window of the Wolfe compound woke Diamond from sleep, all but falling out of bed she stumbled in the darkness to the window and opened it, letting the bird in but slowly woke up as she tripped over Marion's bed when stumbling away from the window. "Is it morning already ?" Diamond asked drunkenly, as the mesenger pigeon cooed on Marions bed and nested on her pillow centimenteres from crapping dead in her sisters face, "Uh Marion, you might not want to smack your pillow" They might be in their twenties, but these two girls were inseprable

Marion opened her eyes and blinked, literally falling out of her bed as she backed away quickly. She then stood up and shook her head, picking up the bird. "It's a messenger Pigeon." She said, taking the message from the carrier, and reading it. "Diamond... you're gonna wanna read this." she said, yawning in disbelief as she handed the letter to her sister. With a lazy yawn she quickly got herself dressed enough to head outside in the cold night and look decent at the same time. After Diamond had done the same, the two snuck out to head to Jarius' home, Marion knocking on the door in a rather panicked way.

The short butler, roughly, no exactly, half their height answer the door. With a raised eyebrow the Kobold smiled and motioned them to come in without a word, he then motioned them to follow, Jarius had two bedrooms in his massive home, but never had need to use either one, contantly after conversation, or rumors, or really just reading maps.

As the Kobold lead the two girls into the main living area, Jarius was standing near the massive open air window, watching the Northern Lights dance across the sky. "You know Mik, I think that was a bird I thought I saw headed for the Wolfe Compound, most intereesting dont you think ?" He never turned around but he did hear their footsteps. "Ah, visitors!" He turned around slowly, "A little bird must have told you to see me am I correct ?" Good Light in the heavens he hoped he was wrong. That he was seeing things. Why were these two coming to him ? Seeing their distraught expressions he asked calmly, tenderly. "What is the matter children ? Come sit down. Rest your feet" He motioned them to sit in any of the many chairs in the main living area.

Marion tried to speak, her mouth opening and closing a few times, but she was simply too tired. With a quick shake of her head in an effort to try and wake herself up, she handed the letter from Xeir to Jarius. "We just got this from one of your birds." she said softly, yawning again. "W-what do we do? It says not to panic, but... that's our older sister and brother out there! Sure they can handle themselves... but... still!" Marion's concerns were justified; love was the major justification, as well as experience. Mark was strong, but was slower than she was; meaning he could be easilly out manuevered. Xeir however was weaker than Mark, and didn't wear as much armor; making her a very beautiful glass cannon. Or, perhaps, a Claw cannon; as glass would shatter instantly; claw would take one or two good hits first.

Jarius took the letter and read it, it was indeed Xeirs writing, OK so she sent her sisters to him. For what ? Do exactly as told by him she wrote. Ok that explained it. "It is my doing that your sister and brother went to this kingdom, This... Arendelle it is called. What trouble they ran into is anyones guess. But this letter, she sent it to you two, and in turn she sent the two of you to me. your mother and father already know that I sent them on this little errand for me. To sell a few swords I had forgotten to take along on my last visit to that fair kingdom." Jarius said thoughtfully.

"As for what you are to do, you snuck out of your own home. I will inform your parents come dawn of what occured, feel free to rest here for as long as needed. I believe your brother and sister can work a way out. They're smart kids like yourself, Sending you to me proves that."

"Proves what ?" Diamond asked, doing her best ot stay awake like her older sister Marion, "How is sending us to you by bird notes being smart ?" Apparently Diamond had no idea that Xeir was scared of the guards and what might occur of them seeing her, or her brother. Niether of them knew that the Queen herself was coming to Warforge, in a week or so.

Marion seemed almost relieved that they were going to be allowed to rest here instead of having to walk home in the cold air. "W-we can stay here for the night? G-great! W-where..." She yawned loudly, " s-should we sleep?" she asked, her eyelids already threatening to fall over her eyes and have her pass out right there and then. Just like her brother; it seemed; all she wanted to do at this time was sleep. In fact, there were four things Marion could be seen doing throughout the average day: Sleep, eat, train, or forge. There was the occasional boy who asked her on a date, but they were either not interesting enough for her; or driven off by her father who did not approve of who had their eyes on his daughter.

"Yes you may, your sister sent you to me, either to keep you safe or to watch for their return, I told them to return directly to me upon completing their errand for me. I will speak to your parents tomorrow morning at sunrise" Jarius replied in answer to the question. "Mik will show you to your room for the rest of tonight." He smiled, seeing that Marion was ready to fall over and sleep where she stood at that moment. "Dont worry, I am sure your brother and sister are fine." If only he had some Kobolds in Arendelle at that moment he'd know why the bird was sent to Marion and Diamond and not to him as he was expecting one himself any moment. hence why he stood at the window when they arrived.

"Thank you Jarius" Diamond said as she caught her sister before Marion could hit the floor in her almost completely back asleep frame of mind at that moment. "You sure Momma and Papa wont be... uh... mad that we came to see you as told ?" Anna was worried, if their parents found out they had snuck out, how could they tell their parents ?

"I will speak to them personally, soon in fact at the sound of things, now, best follow Mik, he will aid you in anything you need" the manor belonging to Jarius was huge, and well lit at all times, two floors with mostly large rooms of all sorts of items, like a giant mesuem of sorts.

Marion seemed glad that they would be allowed to sleep in a bed in Jarius' home instead of walking smiled and bowed in thanks to Jarius before taking Diamonds's hand in hers and following Mik to a large bedroom with a king sized bed. Marion's eyes widened and she half ran, half dragged Diamond into the bed, practically throwing herself onto the soft mattress, almost falling asleep instantly.

Diamond hit the bed as she heard a knock at the door, it was Mik, asking if everything was alright, Marion, Diamond could swear snored, but she wasn't... yet... Diamond shook her head, setting her and her sisters swords and her shield, she had taken after her brother, while Xeir had taken after Marion, two swords required no shield, but lots of speed. Diamond felt safer with a sword. When morning came they'd have explinations for certain. She shook her head to Mik, assuring him that everything was fine. there was nothing needed. He instructd where the refershing room, or bathroom, was located. Like the rest of the world to the East and south of Warforg, they had modern stuff, most of the candles were gaslit. and the house had indoor plumbing too; Heck Scala ad Caelum took after a city., or rather country called Singapore in many respects... or was it a country ? Mik wasn't that well versed on other cities, the bulter ambled off somewhat drunkenly.

Jarius waited at the window a few moments longer, recieving a mesenger bird himself, a pair of notes was on its leg 'iOriginal bird sent elsewhere, someone was here recently, footsteps were in the den. nothing was desturbed aside from paper and the nests, orders ?/i' Jarius smiled, so that was how Xeir was able to send word to her sisters. Doubtless she told her sisters to ready to go after them in th case of trouble. But instead Xeir informed her sisters to seek out Jarius. He pocketed the second note; it was news of the Queens actions and the guards searching now for Xeir in the kingdom of Arendelle, Kethend was not going to be happy of this little... unfolding of her plan.

Jarius wrote a note and sent the bird back. 'iI know of who sent the first bird, orders are simple, observe and retain all actions made by the Arendelle guards, distract only if and when rquired so long as my two errand runners can complete their task and return home safely. Alert all Kobold posts along their trip route home, the sewer stench must be cleaned from Xeir before she gets more than half way to Warforge. We do not want them tracked by anyone, Jarius/i' He then shut the window and covered the curtian before sitting down on a low chair and reading up the latest news in Dragon's Digest; a cup of hot coffee within reach.

**2 July 1986**

**Arendelle**

**Sunrise**

Just before dawn had Xeir awake, the entire night she slept like a rock, but she woke with a start, before her brother, her mind on the swords they sold the day before. They were barely in the kingdom a day, sold all but two swords. And then that was it ? The soldiers. Well before sunrise, before the first lights of the rising sun was entering the window, Xeir was awake, and pacing in their room. Trying to figure out something; but unable to do so; She sent the bird off. Now she had to wait, either for more news, or to get home. But there was still the fact of getting cleaned up from her little sewer walkthrough as well.

Sensing an absence in the bed Mark shifted and yawned, sitting up slowly, rubbing his eyes while muttering about the morning. He then looked to Elsa as she paced back and forth. "You're up early, dear sister, the question is, why up so early... " He said, standing and stretching out his muscular body before putting on his clothes with a tired groan. "Now then, shall we head home? Or at least to a river so that you can bathe yourself?" He asked, smiling softly as he continued to stretch out ihs body, arms, shoulders, and legs.

"Couldn't sleep" Xeir replied; It was true, normally she was the last one up in the family; sometimes she got up with her brother; but most of the time the last few years she was last to waken. She threw her brothers pack at him; "Get dressed, I'll speak to the keeper downstairs that we're leaving, I'll meet you at the wagon." She said, stepping to the door Ten minutes later and they were on their way home.

Niether of them saw the the pair of eyes watching from the Castle window as they left the kingdom. Idun was making plans to pay a personal visit to a certain city.

**Six hours later**

**Noon**

**Daggerfell River**

The pair came upon the river, Daggerfell; Razor sharp rocks lined the west shore and the shore they were on was of sorter rock and mostly sand. But as they came to a halt on the wagon at the waterside. Xeir kicked off her stinking thin leather boots, delicately crafted thin leather boots made by their mother, the cloth was dyed to a strange shade of white, almost glittery white. but Xeir wore them produly, they protected her feet in the forge. For a long moment she was thinknig of what to do, scrub the boots in the water, or just wear them into the water ? iScrew it/i Xeir thought, hopping off the back of the wagon to get to the water. she waded out until she was well past waist deep and actually went swimming for a good hour After about thirty minutes she came up for air and saw her brother on the shore "Hey! Mark! Cold feet brother ?" The water was actually lukewarm, maybe a bit warmer

Mark merely smiled, sitting on the shore. "Not at all! But you know I can't really drive the cart if I'm still wet from swimming!" he called back to her, taking off his boots and at least wading in up to his knees before he leaned agaisnt one of the rocks. "Besides! We need to hurry home; Diamond and Marion are probably worried sick; or still asleep." He said. He hoped it'd be the latter, but the former was still a very viable option.

Sadly Xeir did not hear her brother as she had ducked under the surface and swam for a good moment or two under water before coming up for air. Absolutely drenched. She heard muffled noises under water, so thankfully she got some stuff done, mostly. She smelled cleaner. She shook her head, water sprayed in all directions as she swam to her brother on the shore and stood up, the water flowing cleanly off her body. Her makeshift dresslike clothing absolutely drenched, yet clean. "You say something Mark ?" She asked tilting her head to the side and knocking water out off her ears.

Her mind went to her sisters; would they sleep that long ? Or would they be worried sick ? It didn't matter. She felt ready to go home now. Looking to her bother she asked him "How do I look ?" still knee deep, like her brother

Mark shook his head when she came out of the water, smiling as she knocked the water out of her ears. "Thankfully, nothing of importance..." He said with a smirk, gesturing for her to follow him and get on the wagon. At her next question he looked back at her and chuckled. "Wet as ever, shall we ?" He said as he handed her a towel. "Though I think your hair kind of looks like a wet mop, dear sister; and I fear for my life in case you smack me with it." He then proceeded to laugh.

She smirked "Mark, I dont get sick remember ? I went buck naked in the last blizzard" She had caused it that last winter, she had gone out naked, but when she came back in she had the dress she currently had on at the time on. Brand new, bright icy colored too. Like she had made it out of ice directly. So expertly woven as well

He then sighed and tossed her another blanket. "I do remember, you and Marion both; though if I remember correctly. You caused that blizzard" He smirked. Oh, yes, practically the whole of Scala ad Caelum knew she had ice powers, but only the Wolfe family knew she caused that blizzard. That, and a certain pair of Dragons and their shadowlings. But that wasn't important at the moment. "Come on, get dry; I'll even help you, if you want." He smirked, pretending that his sister was a helpless princess gave him great joy; of course, he poked fun at everyone, not just her.

She gave her brother a sidelong glance and smirked. Drying off she undid her braid, her blonde hair was plastered to her back from the water. The dress formed a little bit of a train as the ice flowd from the water down her body. All the way to her feet, slowly cleaning the dress off. Even after a seven month run of wearing it, it showed no signs of wear or tear in it. it seemed brand new each day. Soon as Xeir was dry she climbed onto the wagon after putting the blanket back in its place, but unfolded so it could also dry out "Shall we brother ?" As soon as she was seated on her place on the wagon, Mark got them back on the trail home.

Niether of them saw the black Kobolds nearby watching them carefully. Kethend had sent out scouts. So far, none of Jarius' silver Kobolds had been clashed with, which allowed the two Black Kobolds to trail their prey carefully to ensure they made it back to Scala ad Caelum. Kethends plan was just getting into second gear.

-8-8-8-

"Elsa in a dress" Anna mused thoughtfully. That did not make sense. The day was a rainy one, the rain poured in sheets at times making it hard to see anything. As Anna stood in the doorway of her room, the wolfe compound was set up in several houses over a large swath of land within the city island. Each bedroom was connected by an overhang and covered walkways. Completely open to the elements. In many ways it allowed for complete access to everywhere on the property. In others it also gave total privacy and security.

Each room had a covered porch all around, which in turn was connected to each other building, including the4 main building where the master bedroom was at the back of. The main house had the dining room, living and audience hall and a bathroom and kitchen.

"Elsa does not wear dresses" Anna thought aloud as Marion stepped into view. "None of us do."

"Nobody in Scala ad Caelum wears a dress" Marion said as she stepped up to her sister calmly. Seeing her sister, Anna didnt even have to ask. "Same dream, two girls, Xeir and Diamond, and in it, Xeir and Mark, went to Arendelle." Marion grunted as Anna noded.

"Yes, same dream. Elsa does not wear a dress, I've never seen her wearing a dress. And that locket she was worried about in her dream, she doesnt have one does she ?"

"Can you remember it ?" Marion asked

"Remember what ? The locket ?" Anna asked

"The locket" Marion confirmed.

"Very little, if anything, in the dream, Xeir had a locket made around a piece of cloth. It had, two colors and a flower on it" Anna said thoughtfully as she paced briefly in front of her bedroom door.

"Elsa wanted our help finding it, if the dream is the truth, the locket must be in the house somewhere. But she wants help in finding it"" Marion said, thunder roiled briefly and caused Marion to repeat herself.

"Alright, where is Elsa now ?" Anna asked

"In her room, waiting for us" Marion replied, "Shall we ?"

A few minutes later as the two neared Elsas room, a servantae came to them. "Young masters, a woman seeks you, insists upon seeing you right away. I said I would find you and bring you to her." the young man said.

"Savant, thank you. We will see her now, I suppose Elsa can wait a bit longer until we speak to this woman" Marion said, even though Anna wanted to go and see if she could help Elsa find the locket, if it even existed outside the dream. Which she doubted highly.

Savant took the two women to the gazebo, a woman stood watching the rain her back to them both. Dressed in silver and what looked like bones of a dragon or the like upon her chest and arms, with no helmet briefly before it shifted on her face. "Lady, may I present, young Masters, Marion, and Anna Wolfe"

Tiris face shifted, seemingly so as pieces of bone and ice shifted and reformed, first forming a helmet before forming a beautiful face, long silver hair. Blind eyes. "Thank you, You may go" Tiri told the man, Savant nodded and took his leave after briefly bowing to Tiri.

As Savant left, Marion spoke. "What do you want ?" she asked Tiri rather pointedly so

"Easy, to talk to the two of you" Tiri said simply, her ice bones shifted constantly on her body as she spoke. Her jaw shattering and reforming. "Infact, it was not easy to find what island you two were on, however. Thankfully I had help"

"Who are you ?" Anna asked

"Well, If I am right in my guess, I am a princess of another kingdom seeking to speak to two people she hasnt spoken to in a year. In this case the two of you" Tiri said simply as the ice on her body, her icewraith body shifted on her arm as she reached for a twig stuck in her hair and flicked it away.

"Us ?" Marion asked

"A year ?" Anna asked

"Yes you" Tiri replied calmly. She smiled then, her face shifting seemingly serpentine then human... mostly. "Do you know where your brother is ?"

"He came home late last night, and left after breakfast this morning, havent seen him seen, he wouldnt tell me anything either about where he was yesterday, only saying he was training" Marion said

"Yes, he is training" Tiri said with a calm nod

"Training for what ?" Marion asked as Anna was trying to figure out where she had seen the woman before her, and why she looked so much like Elsa

"That is the question isnt it, Marion Wolfe ? What is your brother training for, that he hasnt trained for already." Tiri stepped past the two women and stared at the Wolfe Compound in thought. "It makes me wonder, if I could train you"

"Train for what ?" Marion repeated, stepping out into the rain and staring Tiri in the face, "What is my brother training for ? What can you train us for ?" The rain pelted against marions skin, soaking her completely as Tiri simply smiled.

"The truth" Tiri said simply. Almost smiling as Marion was confused

Anna reached over and took Tiri by the shoulder, spinning the woman to face her and holding her against a pillar holding up the gazebo rooftop. "A year ? You have been looking for us, for a year ?" She demanded

Tiri smiled again. "Do you want to know the truth, or do you want to continue living on this city island for the rest of your life ?" She asked simply. "I can train you to handle it, but you must want to handle it, to know it."

When Anna didnt respond Marion stepped up, "And you can teach us, this... truth ?"

"I can. Can you let me go ?" Tiri asked to Anna, when the woman didnt respond Tiri shattered like glass and reformed next to Marion. But there's just two questions you need to answer." She said, startling Marion, who thought the woman gone for good when she broke like glass.

With a startled chirp Marion turned and smacked Tiri across the face. "Nice slap, but not one of the two things you need to ask yourself."

"What do we ask ourselves ? Anna asked, holding a hand up to prevent Marion from going to town on Tiri. "Can you at least tell us that ?"

"Of course, the questions are simple sure, but the answers arent." Tiri smiled. "Who are you, what are you fighting for ?" The serpentine woman smiled and became fully human. "Answer these, and you are ready for the truth"

"What if we cant ?" Anna asked

Tiri looked at her thoughtfully "If you cant... well... Scala ad Caelum is your home so... I cant be of much help, if any" She said. "But" She brightened as she spoke, walking towards the exit of the compound. "When you're ready to answer those questions, or you feel you have the answer, come find me at the Sentas Green" She headed off into the rain, seemingly coming apart as she did so. Breaking into nothing and disappearing. Anna stared, looking sick, while Marion wondered why the woman felt so familiar.

Staring where Tiri had come apart in the rain, Marion asked "Why does she feel so... familiar ?"

"A year ?" Anna asked in reply. "What did she mean by a year ?"

Marion was more concerned of other things however as she suddenly remembered what their original plan for the day was to be "Oh shit, Elsa's still waiting for us, come on!" Marion picked up her sword from the gazebo table and ran into the rain heading back towards the bedrooms. Briefly leaving Anna alone to ponder what Tiri meant by a year.

"You know you wont find it. It was a dream remember ?" Rounding a corner Marion came to a fast halt and stared. The woman she had watched get rained apart into nothing, sat upon the rail ahead. Looking towards Marion, Tiri smirked. "You'd have better luck finding the coated person whose face you cant see"

Drawing her sword Marion spoke as she pointed the weapon at her. "How do you know of that ? I never could find him aside from broken glass"

"Again, when you can answer those questions, you'll know" Tiri said calmly. She held up an accusing finger and wagged it at Marion. "There's no cheating on this either, so you can forget about going to other city islands for answers" Tiri stood from the railing as Marion struck.

Blocking fast and ducking before catching Marions sword arm and easily shoving her back Tiri spoke. "Must we fight ? Or do you want to meet the coated person ?"

Marion settled into a stance and breathed hard as Tiri spoke, snarling she said "Tell me where I can find him, and maybe I can answer those questions!" She struck again, Tiri easily parried her first and second strike before catching her swordhand easily and holding her there. "Or are you afraid to fight me ?"

Tiri simply smiled thinly. "You poor child, you just dont get it, do you." Marion raised her sword and swung, aiming to behead the icewraith woman, but it didnt work, Tiri shattered, turning to water before reforming behind Marion calmly tripping the woman up. Marion lost her grip on her sword and it was in Tiris hand pointed at her. "You do not want me to fight you."

Marion breathed heavily for long moments. Tiri flicked the sword so the hilt was held towards her. Marion seemed to get the point. "I want you to teach me" She reached for the sword hilt as she stood up, but it disappeared as did Tiri. However Tiris voice echoed around her 'When you are ready, find me at the Sentas Green' there was a clack however as her sword was placed in its sheath at her hand.

Marion stared at the sheathed weapon, one second she was reaching for it, the next, Tiri disappeared into mist and her sword was in its sheath. As Marion examined the weapon Elsas bedroom door opened, Elsa stood there staring at her.

"Marion, where's Anna, I've been waiting for you two to help me find that locket. I know its in here somewhere" Elsa said. Marion took the older woman in, gone was the dress from the dream, Elsa wore the common vesture of Scala ad Caelum students. Again Tiris words rattled in Marions mind 'You know you wont find it, its just a dream remember ?'

Marion had no idea how to break it to Elsa, but she asked anyhow. "Did you ever wonder if its really just a dream ?"

"If it is, why does it feel like I had the item before ? It felt so real like it belonged to me. I think I know of where it came from too if it was a real locket. The only way to prove it, is to find it." Elsa said. "You going to help me find it or do I have to find Mark and see if he can help me find it ?" Marion kept her mouth shut and was about to say something when Elsa raised a hand "I do not want to hear it. Either help me find the locket, or I'm gonna go find Mark and keep looking for it"

Marion glared at her, then sighed. "I havent seen Mark since breakfast, and I have to go on patrol with Willis today as part of being a Guard for the city island now. Anna's lost in a daydream again and I cant make sense of it" Marion hated lying and Elsa was deadset on finding the locket.

Elsa sighed, "Oh go find a towel" the older woman said shutting her door as she stepped from her room and went past Marion in a huff. Marion watched her leave without another word before going to change clothing in her own room and heading for work.

-8-8-8-

Watching from the street as Elsa exited the Wolfe compound were two men, one dressed in a yellow and brown robe, the other dressed in a plain brown robe. "That's Elsa, she must be looking for the locket again." Mark mumbled seeing her frentic look. He moved to get into her line of sight but Haversham stopped him

"The less she knows the better." He said, Mark just gave him a dirty look. "look I know you mean well, but if she found out what you're doing, it could be dangerous, to you, to me, to her..." Mark stayed quiet as he watched Elsa disappear into the crowd. "If she really is your sister, and the love of siblings is a powerful bond as most say it is... you stick to the plan"

For long moments Mark said nothing, the two also soon disappeared into the crowded street as Marion stepped into view dressed in her Guard uniform. Mark still couldnt believe how his own sister by blood became a Guard. "So Marion is a guard now ?" Mark mused aloud

"Your sister, Wolfe, is a good woman, you can trust her, but do not tell her anything about what I am teaching you" Haversham said as Marion spotted him. But could not recognise Haversham at that moment.

"Mark, have you seen Elsa ?" Marion asked getting closer to her brother

"Yeah, she headed that way" Mark pointed down the street.

"Mother wanted to have her stay on the compound property and not leave it. But the servants said she got past them easily" Marion said. She sighed, "I think I made her upset."

"How ?" Mark asked

"I asked her that what if its just a dream ? The locket, the ship, everything. What if its just a dream and we cant find the locket to prove its real ?" Marion said, she bought an apple from a nearby vendor. Not far away a unknown woman sat in a dark robe twirling a locket around a finger.

"If I see her I'll tell her to go back home. In the mean time I got a Session, and you have Patrol ?" Mark said

Marion nodded. "That's right, I'll see you at dinner" the two siblings parted ways as Haversham returned and stood next to Mark.

"Your sister is very beautiful, Wolfe." he said

Mark nodded. "Indeed, she has grown into quite the capable young woman" the two men started walking as the robed woman paid for her meal and left the table she sat at. Walking a good dozen paces from the two and easily overhearing them both.

"But there is one thing that troubles me" Haversham said

"And that is ?" Mark looked at him

"When your sister came upon me some days ago, she sought information, I helped as best I was able. But now I am training you." Haversham said

"I thought Anna saw you ?" Mark said, did Anna really see him or was it actually Marion ? He couldnt remember.

"No, Marion did" Haversham said, well that cleared that mess up easily now didnt it ?

"I still dont follow" Mark said as the two walked along.

"I will tell you what. I keep training you, you keep learning, and when the time is right, you will follow. Until then, you train" Haversham said. He halted in the middle of the road, it was a busy merchant street. "Now, you go on ahead to the Session location. I will catch up" he motioned Mark along, and he knew better than to argue.

As soon as Mark was gone Xiaoden stepped into Havershams field of vision. "You heard it did you not ?"

"I did" Xiaoden replied, her face hidden by a shadowy hood. She held out the locket. "Is this what the girls were looking for ?" She handed it to Haversham. The old man cat nodded,

"I will see to it that this winds up in Marks pocket... somehow" The old cat said calmly, he turned towards her. "Other then relaying an item, what is going on with you ? Surely the Star Council has other plans ? Or are they fixed on waking them up as well ?"

"They assigned myself, Xinxin, and Xendras to the foursome. Soon as they are awake we make our move" Xiaoden said.

"And you ?" Haversham asked her

"I have my own worries old man, For now, let Princess Tiri handle the two girls, Anna and Marion, our job is to train Mark for the truth, and wake him up." Xiaoden replied

"And the others ?" Haversham asked

"The only one to have met any of the others was Xinxin, and he spoke with Mark only briefly before blowing something up" Xiaoden said

And Xendras ?" Haversham asked, on the Star Council, Xendras was number three, while Xiaoden was number six, and Xinxin was number seven.

"He will help Tiri with Anna and Marion, he has a plan for it as well." She said

Haversham had to smile. "So he wants to play with fate, is that it ? Very well, he may be a master of time and fate, but he is also at the whims of the Overseers but even then are no match for _Her_

"What about you ?" Xiaoden asked him

"What about me ?" Haversham repeated, coming to a slow halt. He smiled. "I will manage, somehow. I have my task, and you have yours, Xinxin ?"

"His task is to help keep undesireables from Scala ad Caelum." Xiaoden said, but of all three of them, Xiaoden had the most interaction, but only with Mark. Haversham only chuckled. They were going to have a lot of fun over the remaining days.

**RESTORATION AT 92%**


	8. Elsa Eight Days: 7th Day

Frozen Memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past - _Back Cover_

DiT smiled as she watched the progress grow slightly, her revenge was almost complete! There was a few small issues however, like Kethend, Draco and their children, and also the fact that it was all a simulated town to begin with. There was also their army to worry about. And thankfully DiT was visited by not _Him_ but one of the others. The Council were keeping careful watch on Arendelle in the real world.

They did it in such a manner that Arendelle prospered without their queen and Princess seen in a year. But they did it so seamlesly well that it was as if the Queen had merely gone on a trip for a year to try and focus on things properly. And the Council she had apparently left in her stead for the year were very careful not to overstep their bounds.

Yet thanks to something happening during the trip. The foursome fell asleep and hadnt woken up. And everyone had forgotten them. However the kingdom felt that the council and those at its head were infact always their ruling body and nothing really did change.

But now, everyone was remembering, or at least astarting to remember, Elsa, her sister Anna, Mark and Marion as who they truly were, good people, just away for a year. There was only one issue, how did they forget ? When that became clear to DiT, it meant only one task, restore the lost memories, which was something Jarius could do in his painting.

"What happens now ?" Nara asked out of the blue as he twirled the locket that Xiaoden had given him.

"Xiaoden and Haversham will wake up Mark as planned. Xinxin will aid you in keeping out further undesirables" DiT replied

"And Tiri ?" Nara needed his chess pieces in the right places to finish his plan.

"She has her task, she will waken with aid from Xendras, Anna and Marion. You need not worry about them" DiT replied, the man did not reply, instead he vanished from the room. He had work to do. DiT went back to typing on the keyboard.

**Elsa Eight Days**

**The 7th Day**

**2 July 1986**

**Arendelle**

**Midafternoon**

**Castle of Arendelle**

"Idun! There you are" Said a soft voice, Idun's elder sister and crown princess of Arednelle, Tiri stepped into view, she had a frantic look on her face that quickly became one of sweet relief, almost as if scared. "Momma sent me to find you, she doesn't look good and I'm scared that my hunt for the antidote wont be in time, she cant get out of bed!" Tiri being scared of anything made Idun nervous. So close to finding her missing girls after so long, and already her elder sister is scared of something.

Idun took in her sister, dressed in dark silver, Tiri wore her heritige of being a Icewraith Princess proudly on her clothing. Her long silver dress was in manner of Idun's own queenly dress, and yet it was silver colored and designed more with combat in mind. And made seemingly of dragon scales in terms of its patterning as well as bits and angles of dragon bones forming a ribcage of a sort upon her chest and lower abdomen. "Tiri, what is it ? Where were you ? I wanted your help with the council this morning" Idun saw worry and confusion on her sisters face

"I was in the market today after speaking with Felix and ensuring food was given out, I nearly got run over by a girl running for the sewer network too" Tiri replied. She held a poster in her hand, one of Xeir "She looked exactly like the woman on this poster, minus the hairband though." Tiri said "Her dress was interesting in pattern and color, unlike anything I had ever seen before, and yet it was also dirty; like its been through a lot, but its cleanable"

Idun stepped forwards and grabbed her sister by the shoulders, which startled and somewhat terrified the princess, the sheer lust of a mother wanting to see her kids clear in Idun's eyes. "You saw her ? When where ?"

"As I said, sis it was about an hour ago in the market, the girl nearly ran me down. How she could run in that dress, but..." Tiri said, only to get cut off by her younger sister as she tried to get her bearings, it made little sense.

"What color was the dress, or outfit or something ?" Idun said giving her sister a look as if asking what was wrong

Tiriu thought a brief second then said "It was dirty and looked rather threadbare yet it was still beautiful. I think it was a Scala ad Caelum outfit by its design alone" Tiri continued then she remembered. "Oh! Mother wants you... and so does Adairon, what you saw in him I'll never know, I dont trust him. He scares me" That was true, the last three years Adairon had become insistent that the girls were dead and they were to start searching on an alternate method to continue the royal bloodline. But Idun refused to stop looking.

And now she had a viable lead thanks to her sister.

Idun nodded at mention of her husband, "I know, the last three years he has wanted me to stop searching; but until I find my daughters, until I see Xeir and Diamond once more, I will inot/i stop searching for them." She said, as queen she had final word on everything. not even her husband could override her when it came to what she wanted done and how to do it. "Besides; I think I know where they have been these last seventeen years"

"Really ?" Tiri asked, "Where ?"

"Scala ad Caelum" Idun replied

"Scala ad Caelum ? You mean that weapon making city a day southeast of here ?" Tiri asked her sister

"Yes, I want to make plans to go there. We can go together, make it look like we're there for weapons for the kingdom. But in truth we're there for information on the whereabouts of Diamond and Xeir; the man I just spoke with, the man that you saw briefly with the guard headed back outside to the Marketplace. He is their brother." Idun replied.

Tiri held up a hand in a 'time out' motion "Hey whoa how, Time out! Hold on a minute sis, back up... Brother ? You had two girls, no boys, in fact last I knew once Diamond was born, you were unable to have another child" Tiri said giving Idun a concerned look, "So if that is the case, how do they have a brother ?" To say Tiri was confused was an understatement.

"Adoption" Idun said, the two started walking back to the Throne Room as the council members began filing back in. "The young man was named Mark. Very good manners, yet he seemed... angered, confused the more I think about it, confused and angered that I had drawings of his sisters, named Elsa, and Anna; on missing persons posters that I had Kaedreia draw up" She explained to her sister "He said the two girls were on a pirate vessel, seventeen years ago, he and a group of young men his age stormed the vessel, found them, and took them to safety. According to the young man the girls were adopted the very next morning. That was seventeen years ago, to the day I lost my daughters in fact!"

"So..." Tiri thoughtfully mused "As soon as you see Mother, and also finish todays council session for the evening; what next ? Pack a bag and head for Scala ad Caelum ? No doubt Adairon wont let you even so much as go to the courtyard alone as it is!" Tiri said

Adairon had gotten more possessive of Idun over the last few months. More and more he'd lessened the time she could have outside alone to being completely non exsisting. But he had no control over Tiri; and Tiri made sure of it. Hell if Tiri had her way, Idun would be free to do as she liked, after all, Idun was the queen. and Adairon had no right to boss her around!

"Exactly!" Idun replied, briefly spotting her husband inside the throne room already with many of the lower teir nobles on the council.

"The true question though is, Will Adairon go for it ?" Tiri asked her sister

For a long moment Idun said nothing. Then finally. "Nope; which is why we have to plan this in secret. I want you to come with me on this trip; you can point out the woman that nearly ran you down as well"

Tiri smirked and nodded. "Alright fine I'll pack a small bag, Light knows I wont need it" Tiri then sighed the "For now though, at least see Momma first before planning that far ahead ?" Tiri said, Idun nodded. "After this council session"

"Yes" Idun agreed, "After this council session; when I end this council it will be dismissed for twenty one days. If my daughters are not found by the end of which; I truly do not want to stop searching. This is my last strong lead; but if it proves fruitless..." Idun faltered in her thoughts. "No, I wont stop searching, I will only stop searching for my girls when I am on my deathbed!"

Tiri smirked, "Sounds like a plan. How long do you suppose that will take ?" Tiri asked, seeing a dirty look from Adairon

Idun caught the look as well from her husband. "Keep Adairon as busy as possible, I will finish this council for the day at noon and then dismiss it for twenty one days. During that time, we'll make for Warforge"

Tiori did not like the sound of the choice of words her sister used. So she asked "Uh Sis, when you say to keep your husband busy, you dont mean I have to" Tiri was hopng her sister did not mean to go to that kind of extreme

Idun shook her head"No I do not you have to go and do that; if you so much as think that I'll knock you out" Tiri nodded with a soft, almost thankful sigh. The last thing Idun wanted was rumors to start that her sister was doing the king; "Just keep him busy, at least until we get out of here to Scala ad Caelum"

"Right, from now until we head for Scala ad Caelum keep your husband busy... got it. I'll see to Mom and see you in a bit then sis. do hurry" Tiri then left her sister to the mercy of the council. Adairon did not look very pleased to see the Icewraith speaking with his wife. She was going to have a field day for sure with that guy.

**Arendelle Castle**

**Royal Residental Wing**

**One Hour Later**

Tiri stepped into the residental wing, Ever since the meetings daily in the throne room the Royal Family had been secured within a wing of the castle. Tiri had free reign, as did Idun, but something felt wrong as she moved through the castle. Waiting for her sister to end the Council for twenty one days. They hadn't worry to pack if at all. The only problem they faced was Momma's illness. The Healer was concerned she was dying, her body just shutting itself down. But Tiri knew something bad had happened. Marei was a proud Queen in her day, when Tiri and Idun were born, or rather, hatched in secret. Tiri was damn proud of being a Silver Dragons daughter by showing it off in the form of icewraith bones on her body and clothing whenever possible But Idun was more conservative about it and tried to hide it; having Xeir, and then Diamond, three years apart as a human woman, not as a dragon like their mother had.

Stepping up to her mothers bedroom door Tiri looked inside, seeing the Healer with her mother, Marei. It was not good, Bedridden since the day before. And her nieces still missing. Never able to see her grandchildren. This wasn't good; Standing in the doorway to her mothers room Tiri watched as the Royal Healer tended to her mother, with s firm nod, and a reply nod of thanks from her mother to the Healer, Tiri stopped Kaedrian as she left. "How is she ?"

"Better then last night" Kaedreia replied calmly, "Dont stress her, it may speed the posion, Her fever has broken, but she has a long way to mend fully, if at all; if she gets stressed out, it wont be very long before she dies. I took a blood sample, I can hopefully make a antidote for it before she gets too far along." Kaedrian said softly.

Tiri nodded "Dont let me hinder you" The Princess replied. Kaedreia nodded and left the area to get to work. For a long moment Tiri stood in the doorway, then at her mothers request she gently closed the door to the bedroom. Letting her mother sleep peacefully.

As the door clicked closed she heard laughter; ghostly chilling laughter. Quietly the Princess followed the ghostly laughter towards a window, peeking through she saw two people inthe garden below, laughing between themselves. She heard clearly one saying "Jobs done! We got the sword, and the Regent's down for the count too! Lets tell the Masters the plan's working as expected!"

Tiri's eyes went wide, frist with shock and confusion, then they narrowed with anger. iHer mother was poisoned!/i, without further ado she left the window and went to the guards, giving quick orders to surround the castle and patrol carefully the castle grounds for two women plotting to kill the royal family. The threat was taken seriously, which then allowed for Tiri to jump out the window and land in a haycart without a problem or sound. She stealthy hopped out and dartted off to where the two women sat within the castle gardens. Tiri observed the two women, Belyrr, and Nymeth, carefully, one of them held a small packet of sorts, the other held a ghostly glasslike sword. But it was what they were that made Tiri growl in anger. Shadowlings had poisoned her mother!

Nymeth giggled as she held the insanely sharp and deadly cold sword in one hand while she talked with her twin sister. "The Master's will be so pleased! I'll bet that they'll even promote us again!" Oh how she loved rising through the ranks! It meant more praise, more respect, and most of all, more elbow room to do what she wanted! She could torture that ass-hat Masor all she wanted when this job was done for sure!

However she soon paused in her celebrating when she heard the noise. Was someone igrowling/i? The hell? "You hear that, sis?" She asked, turning to look around.

"Its funny sis, the only thing I dont remember exactly was if she asked for one lump or two in her coffee" Belyrr said thoughtfully, the small packet she carried was filled with cubes of 'sugar', it was easier than expected too! Just show up, act as the servants bringing in food to the Queen Regent and then boom, add in the 'sugar' when asked and all was to settle perfectly into place as needed! "I still can't believe how easy... huh ? Oh that ? Nothing important, just some animal or something in the flowers leave it be" Belyrr said

"Besides, if its just an animal, we can take it... what the Pits is that!" Or so they thought; Tiri geared up for pouncing, and then easily vaulted the flower row, tacking the one of the two women holding the ghostly weapon in her hands with a sudden battle cry as Belyrr scrambled backwards out of reach of the sword her sister carried as someone in silver smashed into Nymeth like a freight train.

As the silver clad someone slammed into her, Nymeth let out a startled grunt, the sword flailing around in her hand before she hit the ground, the sword sliding from her grip, allowing her anger to take over as she hissed, slamming her hands down upon Tiri over and over again, head, neck, back, sides, whatever she could reach she was hitting with Shadow-laced fists, making them tear clothing and skin, or in the case of this proud Icewraith, probably just her clothing a bit.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me!" She shouted with each hit, staring absolute daggers at her sister. "Fucking help me, Belyrr!" She screamed slamming a few hits to Tiri's kidneys.

"Actually no I'd like to watch a second or two, Gah, whoa! Hey! Call your shots!" Belyrr quickly sidestepped as the sword slid from her sisters hand and nearly nailed her in the feet, nearly dropping the posion packet she carried at the same time. With a grunt she set the pack of poison on the nearby legdge and dove at Tiri. Who at the last second caught the shot at her left kidney dead on with a grunt she bucked madly as Belyrr tackled her ontop of Nymeth.

To Nemyth Tiri had a silly look as she grumbled "I'd Get off you, Shadowling, if something wasn't on me" She bucked hard then, Belyrr went flying, smashing into a nearby flowerpot, shattering it and falling ot the site, her ears ringing. Tiri pulled Nymeth to her feet then and struck quickly as her silver dress was shredded from each strike. Blocking two more strikes she kicked hard as Belyrr came running at them with a shard of the broken pottery, once again crashing into the same flowerpot, breaking it some more as Tiri called out "Be still!" A flick of the wrist, and slivers of silver energy lodged around Belyrr, holding the shadowling in place.

Silver scales rippled across Tiri's exposed skin through the silver dress Which she could easily repair. But not yet. No, not just yet. She settled into a battle stance. Her left hand went into a motion 'come at me' Without a weapon, on solid ground, it worked out

Maybe.

Nymeth let out another grunt as her sister practically belly flopped ontop of Tiri while she was still on top her, letting out a hiss before laughing as she was bucked off, quickly stumbling back as she was struck after being picked up. She retaliated, was blocked, and then hopped back as Tiri stopped Belyrr in her tracks. "Such a cowardly Dragon; unable to fight two on one." She taunted, rushing forward, her arms turning into Shadow Blades as she savagely struck out against Tiri, aiming to slice, cut, dismember, hell, scratch if it would do something.

She kicked as well, launching blobs of Shadow designed to weigh down their target to incapacitate them so that Nymeth could go in for the kill. She moved with deadly and beautiful grace, constantly spinning, changing directiong, and moving, keeping Tiri literally on her toes regardless of how effective the attacks were. Nymeth had a deranged smirk on her face; Shadowlings had but one advantage over Dragons: They were not bound by the same rules of combat. In fact, Shadowlings had none. A hit was a hit no matter how low or cheap.

Dragons however had their own code; one that even Draco followed to a point. No attacking a defenseless opponent, Kill if you must, but do not dishonor, things usually regarding to that. Draco mainly only followed the former ruling, and ignored pretty much everything else. Nymeth however, knew nothing of Draconian battle etiquette, so she didn't have to follow it, nor care about it at all.

And boy did she ignore it.

Dragons had rules when it came to battle, even battle with humans. Make a clean kill was one of them. Never attack a defenseless enemy. Even if said enemy is bested, Let them leave with their honor and dignity intact. Reds were the worst, kill or be killed was their rule, nothing like Blacks. Which Tiri assumed her brother in law to be, as recently in the dungeons was some prtty evil stuff happening when he was down there. But Tiri knew the rules.

But her mother had been poisoned!

And that told her one thing, which was easy. _Fuck the rules, I want my mother to live!_, which brought to her mind another rule. heh, rule ? It was simple really, she remembered her grandmother telling it to her when she first learned Dragon combat, _'If dishonored at some point in your life. These rules do not apply to you. What you must do, is face those that dishonored you, or your family, in combat, no rules, nothing. And fight until honor is restored, and those that dishonored you have fallen'_

As the shadows came on as they were kicked Tiri brought up her fist, her fingers spread in a eagles claw like stance as silver energy exploded from her palm. Slamming into the shadows dispersing them with holy energy of a Silver Dragon's core as she caught quickly one strike from the shadowblades, then spinning out of reach of a second strike she brought out her own silver blade. Using Nymeths kick as a jumping board Tiri hopped up into the air, her sword striking rapidly downwards at the Shadowling

Tiri was using methodic quick, well thought out strikes. She wanted information. She wanted to save her mother. And then she could banish these two to where they were from. Silver magic was sometimes fun to use. She flipped forwards her sword smashing and locking with Nyemth, Tiri balanced perfectly in the air, all her weight, about six or seven tons at that point, pushing down into her sword on Nymeth.

Nymeth growled as Tiri managed to fight evenly with her. How? Weren't Dragons bound by rules? Obviously she didn't known about the _"In case of being dishonored"_ rule; just like every other rule of Dragon etiquette. She was looking up, locked with this Silver Dragon in a deadly dance before suddenly her swords shattered, her arms collapsed, as did her legs and back, loud snaps echoing throughout the courtyard as she screamed in pain before she was silenced by Tiri landing on her.

Dead? No. Draco wouldn't allow it. Extremely incapacitated? You bet your ass. Broken, beaten, and exhausted, Nymeth the Shadowling twitched weakly underneath Tiri, struggling to breathe as she looked at her sister, almost as if pleading for help that she knew she couldn't recieve.

With a brilliant explosion of light and shadow the Shadowlings swords shattered, Tiri heard many snapping noises, and a few gut wrenching popping noises as she landed dead on the shadowling. Tiri felt a rising pride in her chest. Honor restored ? Fuck no, not yet, not until her mother was out of bed, no longer ill! Pulling herself to her feet she looked to the downed Shadowling, Belyrr stared, helpless, held down by silver magic. Tiri reached down to Nymeth then and gripped her by the neck, raising her other hand towards Belyrr as a portal steamed into being behind her.

Belyrr felt the silver magic fade from holding her, and reaching up quickly she grabbed the pouch of poison quickly casting it into shadows back to their Masters before her hands went to her neck as she was suddenly pulled forwards into Tiri's waiting hand. Silver eyes burned with powerful energy as she took them in. Her mother was dying thanks to these two. So she asked, letting up just enough for the two to answer her "Who sent you. Tell me, and I will make your banishment less painful! How do I save my mother ?!" Her silver gaze went from Belyrr to Nymeth. One of these two had the answers. if Kaedrian did not.

Nymeth didn't even have the strength to try and grab at Tiri's hand around her neck as she hung there, choking and breathing weakly, dark ebony blood dripping from her lips and nose as she wheezed hard. Suddenly the wall in front of Tiri went black, and two large red orbs made themselves known as they stared at the young Icewraith. "Tir wux nafl huven ekess vucot svaust gavira astahi ekess tir nomeno? A dark, rumbling, echoing voice asked, growling at the woman holding the Shadowlings by their throats.

It spoke again, repeating its question in a language that the younger Dragon could better understand "Do you really wish to know who ordered them to do this?"

Nymeth shuddered, her head flopping to face the huge wall of Darkness, a hopeful look in her eyes as two massive Kobold's appeared. Horns of shadow ascended from their foreheads, muscles bulged, eyes glowed, steam rose from their nostrils as they stared at the young Dragon.

The great voice spoke again as the Kobold's stepped closer, growling in ways not normal for their kind as the voice of Draco spoke again. "Release my Shadowlings, and you will be spared, wretch."

Growling as Nyemth's ebony blood touched her ruined dress sleeves that hung at her wrists, burning it the Icewraith snarled as the two red orbs appeared. Followed by the almost ghostly kobolds. Ok, this was not something Tiri was used to seeing. She had dealt with Kobolds before, but nothing like these. Were these even Kobolds ? With a growl she thrust her hands out, throwing both Shadowlings into the portal she had opened, back to the place they had come. Pretty much she banished them to the Pits, if they were lucky, since the job was done already, they'd not land there to begin with.

Tiri turned towards the red orbs, her silver magic active as she spoke, "How do I save my mother ?" All dragons had a rule, and at that moment, none of the rules applied to Tiri or her sister. Not until their mother was healthy and unharmed. "What spell was used ? Is there an antidote ?" So she was doing it to save someone dear. Very briefly the throught of harming one this held dear came to her mind. But Tiri banished it from her thoughts. Not knowing who to try to take down for harming her family. Which was why she asked if there was an antidote. If there was, then this was helpful, it was all she desired. Ontop of that, she let the Shadowlings go.

There was silence for a long while after the Shadowlings were banished, and emerging from the portal-like wall was Draco, a very calm, yet dominating man, his eyes blazing red as the ground shook beneath his own weight of about 28 tons. "You can't." Came his reply to her first question. His hands were behind his back; he was perfectly calm. Eerily calm. No one would dare attack the King of Shadows, regardless of whether they knew of him or not. "But...there is a way. Have fun finding it out." He said, turning away and snarling as he vanished into the portal, the huge, ghost-like Kobolds following him with affirmative huffs.

Soon he was gone, and the wall was normal again.

As he left Tiri dropped to her knees in shock. She herself could not save her mother. and she doubted that Idun could as well. She shook herself, mentally, _OK Tiri, think! Who did this, why ? What would they gain ?_ Tiri knew of scant few people who disliked the royal family. Aside of that one group, that Followers of the Wolf Queen; formed countless generations ago; They could have posioned the royal family ages ago!

But there was a way to save her mother. Tiri slowly stood up, moving to the strange glasslike icy sword she picked it up. It was extremely cold and she took a practise swing with it, it was horribly off balance, and as she stood there holding the sword her sister ran into the garden with a group of guards "Tiri, what happend, the ground shook, are you alright ?!" Idun asked, several nobles also came out, these few of the nobles however followed their queens orders without question.

Idun had just dismissed the council for twenty one days, to give everyone, as she said it with her husband there, a bit of a rest; she needed some time to think her next move and to focus on her mothers newfound illness

"I am alright, I found out what happened to Mother; and its not good. We may have to travel sooner than planned. Come on, I'll take you to her" Tiri said, still holding the strange ghostly glasslike sword in her hands. Idun nodded and helped her sister into the castle, Many of the nobles averting their gaze at the state of Tiri's clothing. That dress was in dire need of repair now for sure!

**Somewhere Unknown**

**Three days East of Arendelle**

**Evening**

Kethend was back home, she had planned it all out, everything was working as expected if not better. She counted out the poison cubes as they were returned to her desk without notice, just a puff of shadows and the packet was there. Once she counted them out she smiled, two were taken, that meant the Queen Regent had two months at best, maybe less depending on how much she ingested in her drink. She went back to work on her plans, reading a massive book on her desk. Her next task, she thought, was to instigate the Followers of the Wolf Queen.

As she was reading, and plotting, a group of Kobolds came into the room, one of them with a limp, they came forwards and assmbled in rank and file, and in a few of them they really did the ranking rather pugently. Kethend looked up, seeing the Kobolds but not her prey with them. She smiled thinly speaking as she stood "Bring me the girl... I said" She stepped around her desk as she spoke calmly, "Bring her to me alive... I said" She paced in front of the assembled Kobolds. "And yet... you bring me... nothing" She traced a finger along one of the Koblolds faces before digging the black nail into the skull just above the kobolds left ear hole.

The Kobold made no sound as a soft squelch was heard as the fingernail dug into his skin, two seconds later, a trail of black blood snaked from the cut, and the kobold fell over dead with a loud THUD, Kethend looked to the dead Kobold, yet another failure. She cleaned her finger and then pointed at the Kobold behind the dead one "You" The kobold stood at attention, as Kethend motioned him to step forwards and stand in the dead ones place. As soon as he did, she smiled, but with no happiness behind it "Congratulations, you've just been promoted" The Kobold had a look of pure horror on his face as the group was dismissed. She could learn quite a bit from the dead.

It was then two Shadowlings fell into the office, one of them in severe pain. Kethend growled seeing the remains of Nymeths shadowblades littering the area around her on the floor and Belyrr clutching her neck and gagging. "The plan is going as hoped, is it not ? The Queen Regent, she is poisoned ? What happened to you ?" She saw then there was no sword present, "Where is the sword I ordered you to steal ?"

Nymeth only wheezed in pain as Kethend drilled them both with questions, and her foot twitched idly.

"If by hoped, you mean needing to be sped up again. Yes." Draco's voice came from behind Kethend, his feet up on her desk as he leaned back in the chair, his massive Kobold bodyguards beside him, staring at Kethend with blank looks. Draco was angry, annoyed, bordering on livid; his expression and tone stressed those words to their limits as he stood and moved around the desk to tower over Kethend, his lip twitching as a low growl escaped his throat.

"The Sword was dropped by Little Miss Dumb-ass, and Little Miss Gag-reflex was powerless to help her sister." He hissed, glancing to the two worthless Shadowlings behind Kethend. "Tiri; Idun's sister, was the one who did this to them, and know they're travelling to Scala ad Caelum quite possibly tonight." Draco growled in Kethend's face, his eyes drilling into hers, examining her soul for the slightest sign of weakness.

"Sped up again ?" Kethend repeated, hearing the words that Draco never spoke to her, that was a first, hearing those words. But, she laughed, "Already planning to go to Warforge ? As early as tonight ? Perfect!" Already starting to loose her thin grasp on reality she laughed again at the news, now overjoyed, "It is going exactly as I had hoped it would! Who cares if it is sped up at this point, the Queen Regent wont let her children go to Warforge unless she gives express permission to do so, and I doubt very much my dear Shadow Lord, that Idun's ihusband/i will let his wife out of his sight!"

"Oh this is marvolus! Adairon wont let his wife, the Queen, go out of the kingdom, much less the castle courtyard to begin with! Even if Marei, the Queen egent, now on her deathbed!" Kethend clasped her hands together happpily, "Oh yes, yes, this is to plan exactly, the princess of Arendelle, Tiri, passed over the crown, not wanting to be queen, Iduns elder twin sister. Ah she is of no worry for us. If it comes to it, I can easily crush her in battle!" She started rubbing her hands in a plotting manner "Oh yes, this is working out splendedly! How goes the corruption of our puppet princeling ?"

It was now all a matter of letting the pieces fall into place as needed, it did not matter at this point, as Kethend pointed out, on how the pieces or the timing fell into place, all that mattered at this point was that each piece fell into its proper place. Tiri, the Princess of Arendelle, was thel east of her worries. A silver as young as her, ha! Tiri was defenseless; Kethend then had to wonder, how in the world Tiri was able to do it to the Shadowlings. Belyrr had some burns from silver magic on her arms, and neck, but Nymeth looked an absolute wreck. Kethend nodded, they did as required. "Perfect!" She rumbled happily "The plan is going as expected! Promote them! Whatever or however you do it, I dont care! They did as required, the job was a success, Marei is poisoned, and Idun plans to travel with her sister. We will let them travel to Warforge, But now I want our puppet princeling to meet with Idun one day after, Idun arrives in Warforge!" She stepped back from the two Shadowlings on the floor to let Draco's Kobolds take care of them and get them back on their feet.

Then he leaned in close, his tone deepening, and his anger rising. bi"Tir Si rigluin ekess clax rihlilg di nomeno nadot, sia Daariv di Rifrekimatkur?"/i/b he asked. The words slammed into Kethend's ears and very soul. The Words: b"Do I need to take control of this plan, my Queen of Incompetence?"/b were ones Draco inever/i used against Kethend. Unless of course, he was absolutely losing his patience with her failures...which he was.

If Kethend's plans didn't go accordingly; she was in for a world of shit.

As far as Kethend was concerned, Nymeth and Belyrr did their assignment exactly as she desired if not better. At that point, the sword was where Kethend wanted it. Not in Xeirs hands Even though she wanted to see the weapon in person. It did not matter one bit to her. As she turned away from the two Shadowlings she spoke softly to Draco "isva nomeno klewar, tir ti xihood di wer nadot failing usv tepohair ekess clax svern sia danthe ir. coi ui gethrisjir lae yth tepohada charisa, soon, si promisie wux, soon yth geou tepoha arendelle lae hesini, vur wux geou qe daar/i At this moment, do not worry of the plan failing or having to take over my dear one. It is going as we had hoped, Soon, I promisie you, soon we will have Arendelle as ours, and you will be King" She said to her dear friend.

Dispite not having Elsa in her grasp, hence the dead Kobold in her office. Kethend was in a happy mood for once. And that, was actually a good thing.

Draco was quiet the entire time she talked, and as she finished he let out another snarl, cupping her chin in his hand rougher than usual, forcing her to look into his eyes. i"Ocuir batobot coi shinaltic."/i he growled at her. "See that it happens." his tone was tired, and annoyed, it was filled with the hatred for failure. Never had he been this insistant with her, never before had he called her the Queen of Incompetence. But now he had no problems. If she failed God knows what he'd do to her.

He released her face and used had his Kobolds pick up the two useless Shadowlings. With a growl he turned and left through a Shadow portal, the Kobolds followed, and Kethend was alone in silence with her thoughts.

Kethend all but swooned as Draco held her chin, she stared him dead in the eye, showing no fear, only pure love for him. If only he could hold her like that more! Oh how she was deperate for him, she wanted to snog him right then and there regardless with the Shadowlings at their feet! But alas no, she could wait. She had to wait. With that thought wandering in her mind she went to her desk and resumed reading.

**Southeast of Arendelle**

**Northest of Scala ad Caelum**

**About an hour earlier**

It had been a peaceful night, the sky abive was active, the lights in the stars and sky dancing madly, it was beautiful; and it made Xeir unable to sleep a wink, the sky so active, so clear, so... beautiful; All night long Xeir laid on the ground, her bedroll under her, she stared up at the stars and the dancing lights of colors in the air. Transfixed on the display. It felt oddly familar to her, and yet she never did this before. Laying outside, in the dead of night, staring up a the sky. Or had she ? It didn't matter, the display was beautiful, and it held her transfixed on it until the rising sun crested to her right. The stars fading from her sight; Up all night long. Unable to sleep a wink. Goodness this was going to be a bad day for her.

As dawn broke Xeir slowly sat up. The fire had long since gone out; and the muledeer were gone... iMuledeer shit not again!/i Xeir thought seeing the wagon, but not the muledeer, if those two deer were gone, or dead or something, then there was trouble to be had for them when they got home! Seeing that their wagon wasn't messed with was a relief, but the muledeer were both gone. Xeir scrambled to her feet, her dress tangled briefly causing her to trip and crash into the wagon side as she kicked at her brother "Mark! Wake up, The Muledeer are gone!" She searched through the wagon, only the swords she still had left to sell as well as one of her own blades she kicked up to catch with her bare left foot.

"Come on sleepyhead, wake up!" Xeir all but shouted at her brother as she slid the harness she and her mother had made for her swords to rest safely on her back and right hip. It was weird, Xeir had sworn several times she had cut herself with her own swords, and yet, upon closer inspection, it was only a bruise, no bleeding, no nothing whatsoever, that meant her magic in the blades made them harmless against herself. Heck she'd even let Marion hit her with the blades, there were no injuries taken, just bruises

Mark groaned and slowly sat up, yawning as he stood up. "W-what?" he asked, looking around. As he saw that the Muledeer were gone, he blinked, stumbling around towards the cart, very quickly getting his sword, still in its sheath, and strapping it around his hip, also getting his shield, and a spear that he'd packed incase he did get in trouble, and didn't want to use his sword. "Who the hell could want our Muledeer, they're not even ours, they're rentals ?" He asked, turning and raising his shield, scanning round them, spear also raised calmly as he deepened his stance. "They're more abundant than Horses or even regular pack-animals in this region! They could tackle a fucking herd of them if the wanted!" He growled. Mark never liked being woken up by anyone but himself; at least, not anymore anyway, not even his beloved sisters.

But it seems that his anger at being woken up would be put to good use if he catches the people who took their Muledeer!

"Shhh, listen, you hear that ?" Xeir clamped a hand over her brothers mouth as she heard something, grumbling voices mostly; Then other voices giving orders, almost constant growling, looking around carefully she saw nothing as far as the eye could see in the clearing they had made camp in. And then the magic lifted and dozens of strange lizard like creatures, standing as high as themselves, were in little camps scattered all around them. Xeir stared at what she was seeing, she counted about twenty six of the things. What on earth was these things ? At a small fire not far away there was a small explosion of fire and smoke, and stink, Xeir heard grumbling and screaming, followed by laughter.

"iDon't do that stupid!/i" Said a Kobold, "itoo late!/i" crowed the small group as one of their member farted on the fire, sending flames reaching as high as possible with a thick cloud of putrid smoke, others in the group laughed as the farter choked on his own drink from laughter. Finally one of that little group noticed the humans watching them, at least they looked like humans. A woman and a man. And the woman looked pretty.

Too pretty.

The lead Kobold stepped into view, dressed seemingly like a normal human like the man and woman both, the guy's black scaly skin glittered in the sunrise, "Good morning! I do believe we've found who we were looking for boys!" The other Kobolds crowed in triumph as their leader stepped right up to Mark and Elsa and looked them both over as he remembered his masters words. 'iBring the girl to me alive, and unspoilt, kill the other/i' The kobold pointed at Xeir, or rather the rope next to her "_Tie her up for transport, kill the other_" He said to his underlings, the Kobolds wondered why take a prisoner, then again the woman was beautiful...

Mark sniffed the air, shaking his head while cringing. "Oh god why..." he muttered, looking to the Kobolds as they approached. He glanced to Elsa and then let out a huff of challenge and authority, his huff not even human it seemed as his eyes flashed bright bronze while he pointed the tip of his spear towards the Kobolds. "You'll need more luck than anything with us, beasts!" He yelled, his shield, spear, and his sword all glow bronze, stenghtening them while he dropped into another low, defensive stance, the Wolfe Family crest on his shield glowing brightly as he stared down the Kobolds.

"You take the ones on the left, I get the ones on the right. How's that sound, Xeir ?" He asked, his grip on his spear tightening. He had somewhat trained for this moment. Mostly it was just his father saying _"You see that tree? You're gonna have enemies that big one day. Go beat the shit out of it."_ or maybe that was simply made up from Mark's ego and not really his father ?

Either way, Mark felt prepared in some way to fight Kobolds.

Xeir didn't even say a word, ones of the left were hers, alright she could work with that! a flick of her wrists and she had one of her twin swords in hand and one of the unsold swords in the other, and had settled into one of her more relaxed, yet defensive stances, her right sword up her right arm, held with the blade facing out to cover her face, while her left was along her left arm to cover her stomach.

The leader of the Kobolds looked between the two, the woman was wanted alive and unharmed, but the man was to be slain. And just looking at the pair he knew it was going to be impossible to slay one and not harm the other in any manner. Decisions like the one presented to him, were not his strongest suit. Finally he growled out "_Get them, take them both alive!_" At that the two dozen Kobolds swarmed forwards, splitting up around their boss, half of them going for Mark, the rest going for Xeir. As the kobolds swarmed forwards Xeir noticed several things off, they were slower, and their weapons needed cleaning, but she knew even a blunt axe handle could be deadly in the hands of these creatures!

Xeir waited until the kobolds were about to strike before lashing out. Even in her dress she had made for herself she could still easily fight when needed to do so. Heck she had even burned the thing in the forge a few times but every time she cleaned the ash off the dress was unharmed. Oddly. And yet, she wasn't staking any chances as the first two kobolds came up she flicked her right wrist, the tip of her sword slashed the neck of one cleanly and caught the next in the face as she darted forwards.

She saw the leader backtracking however, and started for him, but stopped and parried and struck at several different kobolds as she was quickly surrounded, and yet, none got within reach to strike her... yet.

Mark had a smirk on his face as the Kobolds started to charge him. Three came at once and his eyes flashed again, His shield suddenly flashing brightly while he held it above his head, lauhing as the Kobolds reeled back in blindness, his spear pericing heart of the Kobold in front of him before he turned and slammed into another with his shield knocking it down before hopping onto it's chest, his spear spinning in his hand, slicing another's throat while he slammed the edge of the shield into the face of the downed Kobold, smashing its skull in.

Combat was Mark's second love, the first obviously being Forging more deadly and better weapons! And even before that was his family! He figured that make his Family rank 0 in terms of love but that didn't make sense, so he never spoke about it unless asked to directly aboput it.

He hopped off of the chest of the Kobold he was standing on, as he ducked down to one knee, raising his shield over his head as four different Kobolds attempted to smash him on the head all at once, and with a flash of his eyes and shield crest, the attacks literally bounced off and smacked their respective Kobolds in the face.

He spotted one trying to run, and quickly chucked his spear as hard as he could, nailing the sucker in the back of the neck as he turned and drew his sword, slicing off a good limb or two before landing back on the ground, back to back with Xeir. "Having fun, sis ?" He asked calmly, blocking another strike from one of his Kobold opponents.

There was exactly a dozen and a half dead kobolds before their targets were back to back. So once again they split up and tried to take them on. It didn't work. The two worked together so well growing up as a team unlike any other. Back to back just made Mark and Xeir twice as hard to take down, if taking them down one on one was hard, having them back to back was sheer torture! Mostly because of how they acted. Fighting back to back had several rules. And most of them were rewritten by the brother and sister.

'_Normally fighting back to back focused mainly on what was in front of you, not behind_' Xeir remembered hearing the lecture from their mother time and again, giving them pointers mostly, Charity loved them and rarely had to correct them if at all in their style of fighting. '_In your case you focus on everything around you, not just what is ahead, keep at it, keep moving, dont stay in one place_' They took it to heart. Back to back they fended off, struck at, wounded then killed in that order, sometimes the other way around, or a mixup of the three. But they kept moving. Not just in a circle, but closer to their target.

With a nudge to her brother she ducked a spear strike, thankfully his shield was at her back at that point. Then she spotted both of their muledeer, down the valley, carelessly eating grass as if nothing was amiss, then she saw with it, the leader of the kobolds throwing something at them both. A huge ball of electrical energy sparking in many colors and swirling of black and purple eating up everything in its path. Spinning quickly Xeir grabbed a massive rather ugly kobold and threw it in the magics path at the same time of kocking her brother out of its path before backtracking quickly. Her magic sparking madly as the weird energy rolled past, its energy spent it disappated a few paces away.

Seeing what these two could do in battle the kobolds backed off. A call from their leader called them back. Quickly as they could they scrambled off. It was then that the reason of why was made clear. a group of soldiers were walking along the path not far away, dressed in brass armor. and they all looked rather short. Upon closer inspection, Xeir asked Mark "Is that Mike ?" Meaning Jarius' butler.

Everything happened so quickly, and so flawlessly. Mark struck, his shield coming up behind him, blocking a strike from a Kobold that would otherwise hit Xeir, or blocking a strike from one of Xeir's opponents. Constantly moving he frequently bent over to let Xeir roll over his back and her the same for him, allowing each other to move quickly and safely from position to position.

As Xeir grabbed the ugly Kobold and flung it into the ball of magic, Mark raised his shield to block his eyes from the sight. As he looked at the brass armor-clad people approaching them, he squinted, and then nodded. "I beleive so, yes" He said, sheathing his sword while waving to said Butler of Jarius. He then went over to his spear, still sticking out of the back of a neck of a now dead Kobold, and yanked it free, cleaning off the blood with the rags the Kobold wore before returning to the cart, tossing the spear back into it. "Too damn heavy. I might need to make it better an lighter" He muttered, speaking of the spear as he carefully set his shield and sword down again, knowing that Mike and his compainions meant no harm.

With a sharp whistle, the Muledeer came back, and Mark Harnessed them up easilly, and within a few minutes, they were good to go again.

Xeir went over the dead kobolds carefully, picking up their weapons and searching over things they had brought along, as the kobolds fled the magic they used to make their fires and othewise also made their stuff left soon quickly disappear as well unless taken from their bodies. In this case, however, Xeir was merely searching them for info, something of how their leader spoke and pointed at her made her nervous as Mike arrived with a group of about fourty other men

Mike of course came right up to them both "Ah young masters, your sisters are worried and they are safe with my own master now. It seems you ran into trouble have you not ?" He saw thtat Xeir had started to break into a sweat, but it turned to ice as it driped down her face, making her already beautiful dress even prettier with the glittery ice

"You could say that" Xeir said softly, finding no information to be of help. Wonderful, no idea where those creatures came from "what are these ? Other then dead I mean" She asked.

"Kobolds, or otherwise known in the common langauges of most trading cities, dragonkindred of a sort. We've been hunting them for little more then a week now, my brother Mik is now with Jarius and your sisters, who await you." It was another five or six hours to home, and yet there was one thing Mike noticed right off about Xeir "Did you sleep last night at all ?" She just stared at him, her secret was out!

Mark yawned and hopped into the driver's seat of the cart after packing everything up in a few minutes while Mike and Xeir spoke. "Well then! If our sisters await us, we shouldn't keep them waiting much longer!" He laughed, turning to look over the bodies he'd just helped slice and dice all over the ground with a smirk. "Father will be pleased. I think Mother will be pleased as well!" He said, mostly to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear as he laughed again, yawning. Sleeping on the ground sucked, so did being rudely woken up!

Mike saw the sleepiness wearing down on them both, with a smile he clapped his hands twice and said "Mark, Xeir, its best you get some sleep, its a half day ride to Scala ad Caelum from here, I will send two of my men with you, its best you be well rested upon arrival at home" Mikes words rang with advice, and in many cases truth, Xeir was ready to fall over as she climbed into the back of the cart and rested as comfortably as she could on some snow, even forming a blanket of the stuff, sleep fast overtaking her, why hadn't she made herself a snowbed like on the cart ?

It was weird; the more she used her ice and snow, not just to make weapons, but clothing, blankets, heck even just plain cloth, she got more and more used to using her magic. Sometimes she even made cups to drink from as well, lately it came natural to her, for one thing, making the blanket as she did, it just sprang out of nothing, and unbeknowst to her, that blanket she just conjured up to sleep under had attached itself to her dress along the back of the corset, but she'd not notice until later she was too sleepy then

But she heard Mikes words and was nodding sleepily, since they were to see Jarius before seeing Momma and Papa to begin with anyhow. "Its just six hours, Mark, come on, I can make you a bed too" She said from where she laid, iman this snow is comfy!/i She thought, barely able to keep her eyes open. The thought of Mark sleeping with her as one of Jarius' men took them home safely, that sounded good, sounded really good. Heck bed sounded even better.

Mark looked to his sister as she offered him an actual-ish bed to sleep on, and nodded, hopping into the back and laying next to his beloved sister, his eyes already closed as he laid down. "Nice snowbed, sis..." he yawned, flopping onto his side with a grunt, yawning loudly as he used his shield as a make-shift pillow.

"Mm... snow...bed... is that... what we're calling ... it ?" Xeir asked, her mind already drifting off to sleep it was getting hard for her to talk! Let alone think, out of nowhere ice and flakes of snow formed a warm blanket for her brother as well as something of a soft bed to sleep on.

Mike watched the two fall asleep, not only had the battle, brief as it had been, taken a lot out of them, but Xeir hadn't even gotten any sleep to begin with that night! Signaling to two of his men to escort them home to Jarius in safety he took the rest of the group of Kobolds and followed the strange black ones as quickly as they were able

**2 July 1987**

**Scala ad Caelum**

**At that same moment**

Breakfast was every morning at sunrise. But it found Jarius outside on the patio looking towards it, every morning he did this. Standing on the deck, watching the sun come up, something about it reminded him of home, back before the wars, when the world was still young.

He knew at some point Charity would come knocking, but once he explained everything to her and showed her the note, they let the girls sleep in. It was now more of breakfast time. And with Mik cooking the morning meal inside, surely the scent could wake up the girls from their sleep. As he turned back to go into the house he felt for the briefist instant, magic at work, dark shadow magic of sorts. With a shrug he stepped into his home and went to the table as Mik went to waken the girls in their borrowed room.

Mik stepped lightly to the room door and knocked twice, at no answer he stepped diligently inside, both girls were still asleep, he heard, and could swear it if asked, one of them snoring. Of course the girl in question would later swear she never snored, Mik however realised the silliness of pointing out such a thing anyway and stepped up to the huge bed in the room, botoh Marion and Diamond slept like rocks, pretty much dead to the world. Not a sound woke them. At least until Mik got too close and spoke in a gentle voice "Young madam, it is time for breakfast, and the Old Master wishes you to join him" Sadly that last part wasn't said until Mik was landed back on the floor as Diamond's hand smacked him in the face as she rolled over.

When they did not get up, he tried again, and again they did not waken right away, so he tried a third time, and thankfully did not have to resort to the cannon ball move he had to do on another young fellow that slept through breakfast, although his brother nearly broke the door clean off at the time from being woken rudely. Bodyslamming is not exactly the recommended way to waken somebody, at least it was better then some kobolds... Finally Diamond woke up enough to see Mik standing over her and Marion. How had he gotten on their bed at his hieght ? "Mik ? What time is it ?"

"Just in time for breakfast, Master Jarius would like for you two to join him" Mik replied, he then skedaddled out of the room before Diamond could throw something at him as at that moment she was rather indecent. Mik however did not really notice that as he was more intent on waking the two girls up.

As soon as Mik closed the door Diamond sat up in bed, "Marion, its morning, wake up! Man something smells good!" Diamond first slammed a pillow on her sisters head to wake her up before she climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly then shook Marion to wake her older sister up as smacking the woman with a pillow did nothing to wake Marion up. "Come on sleepyhead its breakfast time!" She all but shouted in Marions ear

Marion growled, glaring at her sister as she woke up slowly. "Goodmorning to you too..." She muttered grupily under her breath, sighing as she sat up, her see-though nightgown half falling off because of the thin shoulderstrap that was hanging off her shoulder. Unlike her sister, however, she at least wore underwear underneath this night-gown.

Still glaring at Diamond she huffed. "You're lucky you're my sister...y'know that?" she asked, disrobing and then getting dressed again quickly, yawning a few times throughout the expance of time before looking to her sister, looking to her as if to ask if she were ready.

"Yup" Diamond said cheerfully like normal, almost daily this occurred, normally it was the other way around though. With Marion waking her up and then nearly swatting her sister in the face for it. "I'm more then lucky though I suppose, you and Mark, when all I had was Elsa all those years ago" Diamond slid on her boots, the soft black leather made by her father fit snug on her feet, like thick socks of a sort, her stomach rumbled. It was time to eat. She nodded at the look, yes, she was ready, outside the door Mik waited until they were ready and then lead the way to the dining room

With a little more grumbling Marion put on her own boots, yawning again before standing upright and stretching before walking out the door towards where Jarius was waiting for them, she managed to put on a tired smile. "Hello, Jarius. Good morning." she smiled slightly, yawning again before sitting at the table calmly. "Sleep well?" She asked him calmly.

He nodded at the question of sleeping well. "Good morning, I trust you slept well last night ?" Sure they slept well, he could hear them snoring! But he said nothing of it, rather then do so and hurt them somehow, he imnstead motioned to Mik to begin serving, what else, but, waffles! Or at least pancakes or something similar; Jarius also poured some tea into three cups as Diamond took her seat. One sip of the tea was sure to wake them right up good and proper. "I spoke with your mother this morning, she was... quite livid, with your disappearance from your bedroom during the night." He said calmly. "Do not worry, all is taken care of. I explained to your mother that your sister sent you to me for your safety; in the chance that someone came to Scal ad Caelum searching for you, they wont find you there." Mik served breakfast and then stood aside, ready for anything anyone needed. "Any questions ?"

"Just one." Marion yawned again after taking a drink of some tea anyway. "What's for breakfast?" she asked. She knew her mother would be livid, but with Jarius taking care of it, she didn't really have to worry about it. She then looked to Diamond, taking another drink of some tea, mostly because Marion was in no way a morning person; she hated mornings; hated talking to people in the morning, and well, she doesn't like mornings. let's just say that.

"Waffles, so I hear them called" Jarius said, waffles wasn't that something some guy made somewhere that she had tried ? Diakond thought confused. It didn't matter, whatever the breakfast was, it was wonderful!

"Whatever they're called their wonderful!" iBetter then roughac back home every morning the last month!/i Diamond thought, she personally prefered the fox meat, much better then that weird fibre stuff the whole city island was going through. Diamond felt that she had eaten so much roughac she was starting to pass wicker furniture.

"It is not fox meat, but it will do." Jarius replied with a nod, a few minutes passed in quiet, finally he spoke up "I felt magic be used. You know that you sister has ice magic yes ?" Jarius had felt shadow magic, but he _knew_ that Mark and Xeir were both still alive and cared for even then. he'd seen them, at some point returning through his front gates, asleep in their cart, in the snow.

-8-8-8-

"So why exactly am I learning all this ?" Mark asked to Haversham as more information flashed before him. Scenes of an apparent life he lead. People he apparently knew, until it stopped at a scene of a fight, and Mark trying to save a young boy no older than fifteen or so.

"Its not exactly, learning" Haversham said calmly from where he sat against a computer chip, the giant things on the board they stood on, a door nearby framed a exit into a old ancient never used harbor. "Code like this is the perfect location."

"Alright, if its not learning, what am I doing ?"" Mark asked

It was not Haversham that replied but a womans voice from the darkness around them. "Remembering. At least, trying to"

Mark twirled around, trying to see into the grim darkness of the computer mainframe. "Who is there ?! Show yourself!"

"Relax, you're among friends" Came the female voice, which remained oddly calm however the owner of the voice never revealed herself just yet.

"Stop with the damned riddles, who are you ?!" masrk called out. Haversham simply sighed.

"You had your fun, Xiaoden, he's not yet ready for the riddles" Haversham said calmly.

A woman in a black cloak appeared in a whisp of smoke. "Partypooper" the woman had spikey long black hair, and crystal orange eyes. Mark could have sworn the woman looked famailar.

Pointing at her he asked. "Do I know you ?"

"Mhm" Xiaoden replied calmly. "Its complicated but yes, you know me, you'll remember soon. At least that is the plan. I just hope the others have better luck with helping the others remember. Marion will be a handful, I just hope Xendras can handle her. Anna's easy, sweet girl. I'm not even gonna get started on Elsa, none of us could even pry into Xeirs mindscape."

Mark drew a sword and pointed it at the cloaked woman. "Dont you dare speak of my sisters that way!" he screamed at her, he was about to got oblows when Xiaoden spoke up

"Are you sure they are your sisters ?" It was a good question, an honest question that had no real honest answer. "After all, they had the same dream as you. Only one of them is indeed your sister" Mark stared at her. "Besides, getting you to remember everything properly is our business right now. Once we get you awake and in tune with reality, then we're all set on our deal."

Mark gave the woman a hard look. Slowly lowering his sword he asked her. "You know about the dreams ?" Xiaoden nodded, Mark sighed. "Our parents think them nothing more then dreams. I am not sure of what to do"

"Let Haversham and I help you wake up" Xiaoden said simply

"Wake up ?" Mark asked her. "I'm asleep ?" Xiaoden simply half smiled, oh how to explain it and have it make sense.

-8-8-8-

Elsa had torn her bedroom apart trying to find the locket. When she hadnt found it she had the servants clean her room for her as she went searching for Sapp. The woman was actually also looking for her. "There you are. I've been looking for you. Something weird is going on in the Center and they called for the Session Elites to be present to find out more" Sapp said, "I cant find Mark anywhere, so I went looking for you"

"Lets go see what we're needed for then" Elsa replied, the other woman nodded and the two headed for the Center, which was more or less like a huge city hall open air and open to the public. It rarely rained on Scala ad Caelum, and when it did, it was rather peaceful yet heavy. As the two walked along, swords in hand or on their belts, Elsa spoke. "Sapp, let me ask you something"

"Sure, Cousin, what is it ?" Sapp replied

"Have you been having strange dreams ?" Elsa asked her

"Dreams ?" Sapp said thoughtfully. "not recently no, why ?"

"The last few days Mark, Anna, Marion and I have been having odd dreams every night, five nights ago alone Marion thought she saw someone outside her window on the street fighting something, she even found broken glass as evidence of the fight. But couldnt find anything further."

"You think it has something to do with how you cant leave the city island ?" Sapp asked.

"Possibly, the first time we tried, a guy in a hooded cloak whose face I couldnt see stole our credits, I had them on me as I was most trusted with our Session earnings. So our attempt at leaving this city island to explore another one by boat was thwarted. The second time, a cable car, we missed it by a minute and it could not be stopped."

"And the third time ?" Sapp asked, Elsa looked at her. "There's always a third try"

"Yes, but only Marion was able to go, she had permission, but only to see the next city islands Hall of Records, she was not allowed to explore the city island." Elsa said with a nod

"The guy in the coat. You mentioned that Marion said she saw someone in a hooded coat fighting others outside her window a few nights ago" Sapp mused. "I heard weird noises, but when I looked there was just the patrolling Guard."

"Yes, Marion found traces of broken glass where the fight was" Elsa said, "she couldnt see who was fighting, and was distracted the whole morning too. Then a few days back there was a explosion in the park when I was speaking to a hooded guy, he seemed, hauntingly familiar to me but I cant quite place it just yet."

"So you met the guy that Marion is looking for ?" Sapp asked

"Maybe, I newver saw his face, so I have no idea what he looks like, or if its even a he. He sounded like a guy though" Elsa said simply

"Not everyone is male thought, like us, we're ladies, its possible the hood masks the voice, and it could be a woman you spoke to." Sapp said, Elsa stopped short and Sapp walked face first into a pole. "Call your stops will you ?"

"Nevermind that, come on" Elsa grabbed Sapp by the arm and puleld her around a corner near an ally, two men in dar kcloaks, their hoods covering their faces in shadow were not far ahead. The two women crept closer and listened carefully.

"Ah, its been a while, I see they finally sent you on a job, huh ?" Said the first man, a voice Elsa instant recognised as the guy she had spoken to a day or so before.

"Yes" Said a much more cultiured voice. "They sent number Six, myself, and Nine to help in this venture. My task was to aid you."

"So they figured that I'd need help, great" Nara said, he draped a arm over the other mans shoulder. "We'll get along just fine."

"Are you two quite done ?" asked a woman out of nowhere as a half dozen soldiers appeared in whisps of smoke followed by a woman Elsa swore she had seen before.

"Ah, so finally Shadow Mist arrives! Was wondering where you were hiding." Nara smirked within the shadows of his hood.

"Oh so now you remember us ?" The woman asked

"Ah." Nara said holding up a hand, then shaking his hood as he waved the woman off, "No, no I dont, what's your name again ?" he pointed at the scarred woman calmly

"Kill them both!" The woman shouted, the soldiers drew their weapons and settled into an attack stance.

Nara shook his head. "No, that's not the name I had something different in my head." Nara ducked at the last second, his weapon forming in his hand seconds later after blocking and sending the soldier back a few paces. The strange ornate steel weapon formed from thin air and electrical energy as it formed.

As Elsa and Sapp watched the soldiers fight the two men both men fought with ease against the strange shadowy soldiers driving them off as quickly as they appeared, the woman disappeared into mist. As the woman disappeared the second cloakd man made to go after them, Nara held up his hand. "Should we not follow them ?"

"No, The Princess has plans, this woman was not the princess, and no doubt was not made aware of those plans. We have our mission, so its best we focus on it. Come on, I heard news of an army massing not far from the city shore coast islands." The two men turned and walked into a portal that swirled into view with a loud tearing noise.

The two women stepped from the corner they hid behind. "What was that all about ?" Elsa asked aloud, "one of those two I could swear was the guy I talked to in the park a few days ago"

"I dunno, but I'm sure as fuck glad they're on our side, come on, we're needed at the Center still" The two headed off on their task.

-8-8-8-

"I got it!" Anna said blasted in on Marions little office, scaring the older woman slightly with a sudden startled chirping noise. "You remember how the woman we saw this morning said she was looking for us for a year ?"

"Yeah ? What about her ?" Marion replied calmly as she tried to get her heartbeat in order.

"Remember the dreams ? The woman we saw this morning was in the dream, she was the sister of the queen of that kingdom Elsa and Mark apparently visited" Anna said, Marion just looked at her dumbly. "Look, the woman said she had been searching for us to speak to us for a year, remmeber ?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why ?" Marion nodded, it made some sense, if any. Then it hit her. "Wait, the woman had been looking for us for a year, but the dream started with two girls on a ship when Mark and I were kids and you and Elsa were adopted into our family with no memory of your real family."

"You think that woman is related to our real family ?" Anna mused

"A possiblity, but it is a scary one" Marion replied. A name had started haunting her that day though. She even absently wrote it down when she signed off on a patrol report. Who was Diamond and why did she feel so familiar to her ? "Why ? I mean, if she has been looking for us for a year, why show up now ? I dont remember meeting her"

"That's the confusing part" Anna replied calmly. None of it made any sense whatsoever to either woman. And yet it was scary, Anna couldnt remember, try as she might, of having met such a woman before. If she had, she'd remember a woman who could shatter like glass.

"I have a Session to do on my own, tomorrow is the last day of summer, see you at dinner" Marion said, Anna nodded and watched her sister head towards the Jail Hall, in this case the one that was used.

As Marion wandered the many cells, she came to a halt as a man called out to her for something to drink. She had never seen the man before, his long silver hair was unkempt and his clothing was tatters as if he had been in the jail for many years. Stepping closer to his cell she said. "What do you want ?"

"The same thing you want" The man answered, his voice echoing in the cell. Marion stared at him, he sounded hauntingly familiar but the man in the cell was not Hao Fan. "What ? Do you not want freedom ?"

"What are you here for ?" Marion asked him.

"To free you of course" The silver haired man said leaning on the cell wall, his arms threading through the bars. "If I wanted to do so, I could easily leave this cell on my own. Dunno why I woke up in here instead of in the guard office though"

"Who are you ?" Marion asked him

"The name's Xen, at least most call me Xen. For now, you may call me... Number Nine. Xendras." Xendras said, his job was to help Tiri wake up Marion and Anna, Xinxin was to help Nara keep out unwanted shadows. And Xiaoden, number Six on the Council, was to help Haversham and Jarius wake up Mark.

He gave her a aidelong glance. "Now uh... about getting me out of here."

"I do not have the keys, and you said you could get yourself out of that cell. I'd like to see you do that." Marion said with a smirk, sarcasm clearly heavy in her tone.

Xendras smirked in reply. "Turn around" he said simply, Marion glared at him but did as he asked. No use getting naked even though it was automatically done for him to shift his clothing so easily to its proper black hooded coat. His hair once more clean and distangled. "Ah much better, you can look now." as Marion turned around she stared, gone was the convict in rags and messed up hair, in its place was a well kept man with a scar over his left eye from his brow to his neck, it was jagged for that matter, yet his hair was nice and neat, long and silver.

What surprised her was the cell door fading into nothing as the chain broke away. Marion took a half step back, her hand going to her sword, she had one sword on her belt the other always in its sheath in her hand ready for use. "What, how did you do that ? What are you ?"

"Not one to be trifiled with" Xendras said. "No doubt your, well, sister is a strong word for it, but we'll go with it, is on her way to the City Center Hall for a town hall meeting of a sort. But you need not concern yourself with them. You mentioned to Anna you have a Session. Perhaps we can do it, as a team ?" Nara knew the Session, it was why he insisted on Xendras helping Marion with it. Nara trusted Xendras with Marions life. And her honor.

"As a team ?" Marion asked, the man nodded at her question as he calmly stepped from the cell and stood eye to eye with her. "Us, as a team, you are not even dressed as a resident, how can I trust you ?"

"Because the one who trusts me with your life trusts your judgement over anything else." Xendras said calmly. The woman regarded him carefully.

"Did Tiri send you ?" Marion finally asked him

"No, but someone equally important did, and he trusts your judgement over anything else. And he trusts me with your life" Xendras said. He looked over her guard uniform as he walked around her. "I think I can mimic the coloration, but not the style" He said, his coat shifted colors to match Marions uniform colors.

She raised an eyebrow as she watched the coat shift colors and patterns, it was actually quite beautiful and somewhat enthralling to see happen directly infront of her eyes. "I think that will do fine, come on. I think I am going to need you on this venture" Xendras smiled and followed a half step behind.

The two stepped into a large underground like room. "it is not often you travel in companionship of someone outside your family" Said a voice. That of Tiri. But Marion could not see her, Xendras voice naturally echoed as if modulated somehow, heavy with synthetic energy yet with power behind his words. "I see you found her" Tiris own voice echoed around them both.

"Easier said then done" Xendras replied. "But yes I found her"

"And was room service kind ?" Tiri asked, suddenly forming out of smoke, pieces of ice blue bonelike forms shifting acdross her body, her feet unseen.

"There was none, if it were not for the Shield asking me to aid you, I would never have gone through with this venture. Next time, dont exit at a jail, exit at a brothel" Xendras grumbled.

Marions mind began working just the mere mention of a brothel got her mind starting to remember bits and pieces of the past, the missing links finally chaining together. "Wait, did you just say... brothel ?"

"Mhm, why, is it important ?" Xendras asked, not seeing Tiri smirk as the bones ofher Icewraith body shifted across her face.

"No, not really I guess, I just remember, somehow working at one ?" Marion couldnt explain it, there came a chittering noise, and Xendras struggled niot to smile as he knew exactly what Marion meant.

He finally nodded. "Dont worry, there is no need to explain, sooner or later it will come to you. Come on, we still have a Session to complete" he raised his arm indicating the way after waving off Marions seemingly odd thought. The two bit tiri good bye and took their leave.

The icewraith watched them go, smiling before shattering into mist. One more day of summer vacation, ewhich meant one more day and the bunch would wake up properly

**RESTORATION AT 94%**


	9. Elsa Eight Days: The Last Day

Frozen Memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past - _Back Cover_

"Have you managed to make progress against the Shadows ?" DiT asked as Nara stood nearby seemingly quite bored.

"With Xinxins help, yes." Nara replied nochalantly

"So sending them was more helpful than a hinderance. Damned Council miscreants. How they managed to intigrate I will never know." DiT mumbled

"Then when we're done here, our alliance is at an end, is it not ?" Nara asked

"As agreed, I will not betray you." DiT said. Nara said nothing more, and disappeared into smoke. Though DiT knew, that if she was to be betrayed, even by Nara, it wouldnt be the first time.

**Elsa Eight Days**

**The Last Day**

**2 July 1986**

**Arendelle**

**Evening**

**Castle of Arendelle**

**Royal Residental Wing**

The mood in Mareis bedroom was a somber one as she requested only her two girls, Tiri and Idun, to be with her for a few moments, that meant even no guards within earshot of her bedroom door for ten minutes. Just before seeing their mother, Tiri had repaired her silver dress carefully; the design of the dress was easy enough to repair of any damage from the Shadowlings she had fought with. And pretty much chrushed under her sheer ice cold weight. but never the less, Marei wanted to see them alone, just the three of them together.

Possibly for the very last time

Idun sat next to her mother as Tiri stood by the window looking southeast, thinking on what Idun had told her about the two girls, where they could be, and also what that dark one had said to her of who could save her mother. There was a cure, but where ? Who was to do it ? It did not matter at this point, to Tiri all that mattered was her mother back on her feet! So now she had bested those that hurt her mother. All she had to do was continue to fight them, hunt them if she had to until her mother was out of bed once more.

As Idun closed the bedroom door to ensure it was just the three of them, Tiri quickly cast a isilence/i spell on the door and the room as a whole, nothing said could be heard by anyone. Marei had been sat up in bed, nice and comfortable. But Tiri did not tell her mother what had occurred, Marei merely thought it food posioning, an undercooked meal. When Idun had sat back next to her mother Marei spoke up softly. "My child, there is a otherworldly twinkle in your eyes today. What is it ? What has you this happy, this hopeful ?"

Idun thought carefully on her words, finally saying "I think I know where my missing daughters are, Mother; I want to go find them myself. I've disbanded the council for twenty one days in order to go myself and find them, and bring them home. Though I fear trouble may occur while I am gone."

"Why do you fear for trouble, Idun ?" Marei asked her daughter. "Do not let my illness turn you from your path that you have set for yourself. You have spent the last seventeen years searching for your children, my granddaughters. If I am to die soon, I want to see them before I do; I will not pass away until I have seen them at least a full day" Idun tried to smile. So her mother had given permission to go on this venture ?

That was all well and good, but there was another important issue. "But what about Adairon ? He wont let me leave the castle, even to go to the couryard!" Idun said, clearly distrought on what to do, on how to do it.

Marei smiled, gently patting her daughter on the shoulder. "You lave him to me. You are to go with Tiri; go, find your children, bring them home." Marei said, Idun just stared at her mother, was she joking ? Simple answer: No. "Your husband, Adairon is king in title only, he holds no power, not over you, not over me, not over anyone but a few soldiers under his command. you know this. yet you listen to his words and stay within the castle, never even venturing to the courtyard." Marei said thoughtfully, Idun just nodded, yes that was true.

Tiri smiled, at last their mother spoke sense! Idun always listened to them both. "Dont worry mother, Captain Rain knows of a cure and has gone to recover it." tiri hated lying, but this was a dream world within a computer, for all she knew she could lie through her teeth and then not worry over if the computer could decern her truths or not.

Idun seemed to falter before speaking "I will have to so in secret; in the dead of night; if he finds out I plan to leave, he will lock me away" Idun said softly, clearly worried she might not be able to escape her husband.

Tiri smirked, energy and needles dancing on her hand. "Then I'll break the lock, nothing that he can lock can remain so when I'm around, unless he knows some spells that I am not aware of. Besides, what Mother says goes. What iyou/i say goes. Adairon cannot go against your word." Tiri said speaking up before her mother could. Though Marei nodded in approval. If Idun was jailed for trying to leave the kingdom, Tiri was more then welcomed to break her sister free.

"Even so, we will have to sneak out, tonight. Warforge is a day from here to the southeast. We leave at full dark, we get there at dawn or just after." Idun said, Marei smiled, finally her daughters were taking charge, the way they should.

"OK, that works for me, what do we tell Adairon ?" Tiri asked. Marei quietly raised an eyebrow as Idun gave her sister a sour look, as if Tiri hit a sour note.

For a long moment Idun said nothing. finally she said "Nothing. The later he finds out, the better. Do you still have that sword you found in the gardens ?" Tiri nodded "Good, leave it in the throne room, tomorrow morning Adairon will find it there, and he'll know where it came from. Where it was forged. I know dragonsteel when I see it. and that sword is made of the stuff. Though so very old its magic is what holds it still together." The ghostblade, in its prime, was the best steel of the land. But this sword was different and Tiri planned on a different method to figure out something important. Emisary had mentioned that the iDuradaeden/i had chosen, and that the one it chose also had a key. "The only place that could have forged that sword is Scala ad Caelum"

"So we're going to Scala ad Caelum, tonight. I am not so sure about this, I dont know how quickly we can find who we seek, Scala ad Caelum is a bunch of city islands interconnected by boat and cable car" Tiri said thoughtfully as she briefly paced the room. She snickered "Adairon wont be happy when he finds you sneaking out; the second you so much as get up to go to the bathroom or get a drink or call a servant he's got eyes on you." she pointed out

Idun smirked "Now who said I am going to be staying in bed with him tonight ? Mother is ill remember ? We're caring for her, as far as he knows, we're sleeping in this room with Mother"

"You have a point" Tiri said, Marei smiled, if Adairon came to her asking where Idun went, it'd be too late. They'd be in Scala ad Caelum before Adairon found out. The ghostblade in the throne room. Though Tiri had a plan for the actual blade.

"When Adairon finds you both gone, he will come to me to ask where you went, I will direct him to search the the throne room; worst comes to worse, I will use my dragon magic to fend him off, or distract him." Marei said, She reached and took Idun's hand with one hand, and Tiri's in the other "I want you both to find my granddaughters. Find our future queens and bring them home safely" She gave their hands a gentle squeeze and both women hugged their mother close before parting. Tiri to pack, Idun to see to Adairon and inform him of her plan to stay close to her mother due to her mothers recent illness.

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Coastal City Island**

**Full Dark**

**An hour later**

The wagon containing one unsold sword, and two sleeping swordsellers lead by a older mature adult Brass Dragon Kobold male came to a slow halt outside Jarius' house, it was well past dark at that point and tourches were lit everywhere. Jarius' home was always brightly lit day or night, inside and out. As the wagon slowed Xeir became aware of the waking world, the soft snow under her, the movement of the wagon. She slowly woke up and rolled over with a soft sleepy sounding grunt. Not knowing that as she did so, that the snowblanket she had created to sleep under earlier that day had fused to her dress corset along the back just above the corsets hemline

A deep, tired grunt was heard from next to Elsa as she rolled over; her brother Mark still pretty much fast asleep, using a rolled up sleeping-bag for a pillow as he let out a long, slow breath which sounded more like half a growl than a exhale, but what did he care? He was asleep! With another grunt he rolled onto his back, his head flopping to the side while the cart began to slow down as it headed towards Jarius' home as the sounds of water met their sleeping ears as the wagon clacked on a dock then settled on a ship the rest of rthe way.

It was another twenty or so minutes of gentle rocking as the boat took the wagon and its sleeping passengers and driver to the city the two resided. Another clacking noise of a wagon upon the dock before it became the wagon on dry land of the city island.

Finally the cart came to a slow halt as it went pu the well paved pathway to Jarius' massive home, Xeir rolled over in her sleep, laying against the back of the wagon at that point. Drakkus, the Brass Kobold controlling the muledeer halted them a few moments later. The jerking halt of the cart suddenly stopping had its back door fall open which then sent Xent dead to the pavement with a soft thud and pluf of snow, followed by a confused sleepy sounding "Are we there yet ?" Her feet tangled in the blanket... or what should have been the blanket

Mark groaned and flopped onto his side, bringing his knees to his chest like a child. "Oi where's the blanket ?" he asked rather drunkenly with sleep heavy in his deep voice as he jerked upwards looking about before falling limply back onto the makeshift bed. He'd pretty much slept the entire ride home, and to top it off, he didn't really move a lot, either. He slept like a dead coal in a forge that could still be lit. Possibly... Maybe...

Anywho, Mark eventually opened his eyes slowly, groaning again as he once more sat up, rubbing his eyes in order to adjust them to the different light levels around him. He held up a hand and said simply. "Ok self checkdeown" He counted off things. "Lets see, I am Tired; check, hungry; check, and stiff, yeah I'm never sleeping on a cart again, too damn bumpy." He grumbled as he all but fell off the back of the wagon, stretching out his legs.

When Mark stepped out of the cart, he stepped dead on the snow, and Xeirs dress. and also the blanket, well what had been the blanket, "Mmm... Mark ? Are we there yet ? Why is there stuff stacked on my feet ?" Xeir rolled over in the snow on the paving stones of Jarius' little 'driveway/patio' thing as she was fighting to wake up. However when she rolled over, Mark toppled ontop of her because what he was standing on was tangled around her legs at the time, and that woke her up "Erk... Mark, get off me, please; Listen, I know your not a morning person but still, get off me. You're crushing my legs!"

"I see you made it home in one piece" Broke in another voice, that of their sister Diamond, Marion with her, they'd been waiting pretty much all day, Diamond nearly having to strangle Marion to keep quiet at the sight of cuteness that was Xeir falling out of the cart still asleep and not waking up at the time until Mark stepped on her

Mark looked down at his feet as Xeir rolled and he snagged her, blinking a few times before sighing and lifting each foot respectively to let his sister free before turning his head towards the voice he heard, smiling. "Diamond! Marion! Dear sisters!" He called happily, opening his arm wide as he slowly, sleepily walked towards them. After giving them a huge hug, lifting them and spinning a few times without any effort at all, he set them down and gave them another squeezing hug before finally releasing them.

"You didn't let my forge get cold, did you?" He asked. There wasn't much he cared about more than that dang forge of his; those few things being his weapons, armor, and family. His weapons he had, his armor he wore, and he had been reunited with his family. So, naturally, he asked about his forge. Crazy fuck.

Diamond shook her head "Last I knew, Momma was there all the time you were gone, until we got Xeir note, we were in there too working it. More orders came in for swords, arrowheads, and something called bullets, little lead balls. Papa had all three forges going, yours, Xeirs' and ours, plus all the smelters too" She told him as she stared at Xeir who by that point had gotten to her feet, her dress looked rather more elegeant now with that cape... "Uh... Xeir... wow, you look... different"

"What ?" Was all Xeir asked, clearly confused. the ice blanket she had made had become part of her dress, fusing with the top hemline of the corset below her shoulderblades. It felt oddly right. "You mean this ? Its just the... wait oh muledeer shit it happened again!" Sometimes she felt as if her magic was going out of her control, first with the blizzard six months before, She started to remember things; iI had lost my temper that day, I went outside stark naked mad at pretty much everything, and when I came back in the house ten minutes later, my temper had cooled, and I had my ice blue dress, but I never made it a cape. And then this morning, today,/i she thought,iI had made the blanket for me and Mark to sleep under in the back of the cart, but, how did that become part of my dress ? The pattern matches my snowflake! How ? Why is this happening ?/i

Mark put a hand to his chin, nodding softly. "Hmm. Bullets, where else have I heard that word before.." he mused to himself as he shook his head. He'd have to research it later for sure. "Any clue who ordered them?" He asked Diamond, looking back to her with a small smile. Whether or not he got an answer, he'd begin unpacking the cart, carrying his and Xeir's things back into the Wolfe home, setting it down in the entrance to of course greet their Mother and Father, who practically slammed into him.

Mark of course somehow kept his feet as his parents enveloped him in a hell of a hug. "Whoa, whoa! Where's the fire?" Mark asked as he hugged his mother tightly, smiling to his father.

"In the forge." Marcus replied sarcastically, patting his son's shoulder before heading outside as well.

"Dunno dont care" Diamond replied to the question of bullets, "Those lead balls the guy wants are the majority of the order to begin with. Wont say why either, he just wants as many as possible, they're pretty much worthless balls of lead really" Diamond was confused why someone would want so many useless lead balls no larger then her pinky fingernail. By that point Xeir gave up on trying to figure out how the blanket became part of her dress as it was attached along the hemline of the corset low on her back. But like Diamond said it made her look different.

"Its not bad, is it ?" Xeir asked as their parents came out of the house as Mark returned with them, Xeir grabbed a pouch from the cart, the profits that Jarius required were for him, and the rest for them, but he did say he'd pay in gemstones for the job done, so that worked perfectly fine for Xeir

"You look different, its not a bad different, its a good different!" Diamond said quickly, Yes Xeir looked different, but it actually wasn't that bad if at all. For all intents and purposes, Xeir's dress had been missing something, and apparently it was a cape of some form. The fact that the design of it took on her nine pointed snowflake pattern...

Marion then came forward to Xeir, the note in her hand. "Mind telling us what this was about? We were all worried for one reason or another." she explained calmly, her voice gentle, but almost urging at the same time. Mark looked to Xeir with a confused look, an eyebrow raised as he continued to unload the cart quickly and effeciantly.

"What is that, Xeir ?" Marcus asked calmly, looking to the note then to Xeir. "Is that the reason of why your sisters kept your mother up all night worrying about why they left through the window?" His tone was stern, but he was actually more worried over angered.

Oh muledeer shit she was in trouble. Oh boy, how to explain ithis/i one and still keep her dignity intact. She took a deep breath and tried to keep calm while lifting up her locket with the cloth that helped her sleep at night. "We were selling the swords as Jarius wanted." She said softly, "then there were... soldiers. A whole bunch of them, they all had this design on their uniforms; We had two swords left the sell, one of them I remember selling to a guy earlier that day, we have one left." She was stalling. But it was clear she was scared, something of the soldiers.

Mark came back as she finished explaining, and he sighed. He knew it'd come up eventually, he just didn't expect it this early. Oh well "I kept the soldiers busy while she escaped; they took me to their queen, she asked me some questions, I answered them, theatened to have Scala ad Caelum cut off trade with Arendelle because I was almost assaulted by the soldiers. In all though, I think it was actually a fun day." He said. At the stern look from his father, Mark cleared his throat and got back to work unpacking everything.

Marcus gave Mark a careful once over. T5he younger man reacting somewhat embrassaed by his fathers actions. "You weren't hurt were you?" Marcus asked, taking the words out of Marion's mouth.

Mark shook his head "No, she only wanted to talk. Was actually quite, enlighting of a conversation to tellthe truth" Mark said when his farther finally relented

At that point Xeir had snagged a small glass of water from Mik as he arrived with some drinks, when Mark mentioned threatening to cut off trade with Arendelle she spat out dead into Marion's face the water she had drank and had yet to swallow; looking quickly to their father she shook her head at his unasked question. "He did not tell me that on the way home! I did not know about that threat." She said truthfully. She shook her head again at her fathers question. "Hurt ? By the Arendelle soldiers ? No, scared out of my wits by them, hell yes. My question, Why ? Did we do something wrong, why did they come after us and take Mark away ?"

"Does this by any chance have anything to do with that order we have been working on in your absence ? The guy came out of nowhere, he looked like the guy you did the order for a few days ago." Charity spoke up as she arrived on the scene. "Ordered all sorts of weapons, this time rather mundane, no enchantments or the like" She said, taking a close look at Xeir and Mark she nodded, "Did you do something with your dress ?" Xeir just raised an eyebrow at her mother but said nothihng, was she going to have to explain her confusion again like she had when she first made the thing in that snowstorm six months before ?

Marion let out a cry of disgust as she was literally spit on, looking down at her now stained clothing while wiping her face as well, groaning and complaining about how she just washed the clothes she was wearing while she tried in vain to wipe off the water from the fabric.

Xeir jerked about at Marions cry, Shit! She thought seeing her younger sister with a fine spray of ice cold water on her face and clothing "Uh... Sorry." Xeir gave an apologietic look to her sister, clearly pointing at Mark as if saying "HE DID IT!" It was true, Xeir had no idea that Mark had threatened to cutoff trade with Arendelle and she had done a spit take in reaction to that news.

Charity however gave a stern look to her son "But you. Did not. Go through with the threat. Did you, son ?" She asked him calmly. trust Momma to come out with the blunt questions

Marion merely glared between Elsa and Mark while Mark looked to his mother and shook his head. "No; I was never fully assaulted by the queen but I did fight off a few guards before turning myself in, my goal was to distract and not really harm anyone, so I didn't have to go through with the threat. Besides; Arendelle's one of our biggest partners in trade, we'd have to start making more than weapons if we wanted to survive." He said. Sccala ad Caelum was a flexible city; they could sell clothing as good as anyone else, or armor. But in times of desperate need, they've resorted to faar less favorable trades, the details of which are almost always erased from written documents immediately upon discovery to keep Scala ad Caelums name pure and trustworty.

"That is a good thing" Xeir spoke up before her mother or father could, "Mark said that the queen only wanted to talk to him, us. But I had run off, I was scared the soldiers all had this on their uniform and I thought they'd take it from me" She showed her mother the cloth in the locket, the pattern on it. "I was scared they'd want it or try to take it from me, and the fact they." Uh oh. To tell them or not ? Elsa was suddenly quiet, Unsure if she should tell her parents, and sisters about the poster the guards also had. A poster with her face on it

"What is it, Xeir ? You can tell us. In fact, you have to tell us, if we're to help protect you, if you need to tell us everything." Marcus said calmly, soothingly as he stepped forward, placing his hand on her upper arm gently.

It was now or never. Xeir took a deep breath before speaking "The soldiers had a poster... with my face on it." Xeir said softly to her parents, "They were going vendor to vendor; asking each if they had seen me or knew of me. I took the sword we did not sell and ran for somewhere to hide. Later after I wrote and sent off that note, I heard some of the soldiers guarding where I was hiding that they were to find me or arrest anyone coming out of where I was hiding and take them to the queen. When I saw the poster the soldiers carried. I thought of you guys, my family I was scared. If they were looking for me, and found me, what would happen to you ?" It was clear she was scared of something, but the fact that she put her family first and the swords second, she had taken the unsold blades along with her own and took off for safety.

"Well. That explains a lot, or rather, not very much. Maybe Jarius can be of help ?" Diamond said, after all, Xeir had sent her and Marion to the old guy in the first place. Sadly, unknown to all of them, Jarius was actually not at home. Only Mik was there, the shorter man, literaly half their height, answered the questions of where Jarius had gone, and when he'd be back. thankfully he was not going to be gone too long and was expcted back in just a few hours in time for lunch, and that he expected to see everyone when Xeir and Mark had returned from their venture, after all he still had to pay them for the job

**Arendelle**

**Whitehall Parkgate**

**Ten minutes later**

A man in the shadows observed the two women, one of them the Queen of Arendelle, Idun, and her elder twin sister, Tiri, as they made there way under full darkness through the Royal Burial Grounds. As they stepped past gravestones and markers Tiri took it all in. Stopping briefly at their uncles marker she knelt to one knee. "When you said you wanted to sneak out, Idun, I never thought we'd have to go out of Arendelle through the Royal Burial Vault" Tiri murmured softly

"It is the only way" Idun said "for us to sneak by any guards without getting seen, this was the only way to go." The only way out of Arendelle unseen as they had hoped, was through the Royal Burial Grounds.

"Yes, but did we ihave/i to come this way. You know how I am over the loss of Uncle Dava..." Tiri said, her voice breaking as she spoke, Tiri took the loss rather hard six years before when their Uncle and in a way older brother had been revealed to them by their mother having been slain in a freak fight on the road towards a town called Yadaruil, Adairon didn't take to him, but Tiri and Idun loved him, and he doted on the Crown Princess and the young Queen since they were children.

"I'm sorry, Tiri, but it was the only way to get out of Arendelle without the guards noticing us leaving" Idun said softly, giving her sister a hug, the death of Uncle Dava truly hit home for Tiri, and yet, Idun as well felt the loss just as badly, and being queen did not alow for long mourning, besides, she was focused on finding her missing girls. "Tell you what, when we get back, I will see to it that the flowers are properly planted here as you wanted at the funeral. Ok ?" Tiri nodded, she liked that idea. They headed from Arendelle then, on foot, and moving quickly southeast, towards Warforge.

The man in the shadows continued to watch the two women leave. when they were out of eyesight the man went to a low building and got to work. Quickly writing up a letter. 'iThe Queen of Arendelle, and her sister the Princess, have left the kingdom in the dead of night. I will follow as far as Westpeak Valley, they have no guards, yet Tiri is skilled in combat. Be advised, they seek the Queens missing daughters still. They believe the missing Princesses reside in Scala ad Caelum. Best to advise everyone on what to expect./i' the letter was unsigned and sent swiftly by messenger bird.

**Six hours later**

**Just past midnight**

**3 July 1987**

**A half day from Arendelle**

Still on foot, the two sisters went into the ever deepening darkness, Tiri used her magic to light them a path as they walked, they found in places some ice seemingly growing on the trees, possibly because of the cold, but possibly not because of the cold. Idun knew that her elder daughter had ice magic, so it was possibly Xeirs magic they were coming across, but she did not dare voice it until they came upon a campsite that had been used at least a day before or so.

There was ice in some areas around a firepit, possibly marking the firepit location for that matter, Tiri went up to it and felt it "Whoa that's cold!" She jerked her hand away from the firepit ring. "Yeah, that might be her magic that made it" Tiri said

Idun nodded "I agree, they must have stayed here for the night. This area makes a nice camping location for one moving quickly" She said thoughtfully

"Yeah, it is pretty isin't it ?" Said another voice, a male almost childish voice. "Could use some white though. Maybe silver ? Or yellow... no wait yellow and white, no go!" The owner of the voice soon made himself known as Idun and Tiri stared at each other, a snowman half their height stepped between them with a giggle asking "Am I right ?"

Idun freaked out and kicked his head clean off his body into Tiri's arms, seeing who held him the snowman said to the woman cheerfull "hi!"

"You're creepy!" Tiri said, tossing the head back to Idun

"I dont want it!" Idun said tossing it back

"Niether do I, its just a head" Tiri said tossing it back

"I dont want it!" Idun repeated, all but chucking the head at her sister

Through all this the poor snowman was begging. "I think we got off to a bad start, please dont drop me!"

Finally Idun had the head and saw the body chasinging back and forth between the two trying to get its head back, "oh yeek! The body!" idun chucked the head at the body then, it fell over with a pluff of snow

"Whoa, headrush!" The snowman said getting to his feet, everything upside down, he looked confused "Wait, what am I looking at ? Why are two hanging off the earth like bats ?" Tiri snickered as Idun got herself calmed down and knelt next to the snowman and turned his head back upright

"There; now you look proper" she said softly, she remembered her daughters making such creatures out of snow before. But none of them came to life like this guy. And she had no idea of the many Snowgies Xeir had made over the last seventeen years when ill

"Are you kidding ? I look and feel wonderful!" The snowman said

Idun snickered, "well almost, I dont have a carrot for your nose. Maybe when we get to where we're going though..." She quieted as the snowman spoke again

"Ok lets try this again, Hello, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said formally introducing himself to the two women before him.

Idun went thoughtfully quiet as Tiri raised an eyebrow, where had they heard that name before ? "Olaf ?... that's right! Olaf!"

Olaf stood there, stick arms out wide as if ready to hug, he leaned towards Idun, repeating himself, "And you are ?"

"Oh, I'm Idun, and this is Tiri" it finally clicked in the Queens mind. "Olaf, did Xeir build you ?" If he said yes, then her hopes were indeed centered on the truth and not a rumor; after all, before her girls went missing they had made a snowman together with their cousin, naming him Olaf

"Yeah, why ?" Olaf replied, completely oblivious to why Idun wanted to know and also to the fact that Tiri took off one of his arms, Idun's heart soared

"Do you know where she is right now ?" Idun asked

Olaf nodded without a care in the world "Yeah why ?"

It was then that Tiri bent Olaf's arm, like a human arm, and it sprung back to straight and unbent "How in the world ? Ow! Hey!" She let go of Olafs arm as he smacked her and grabbed his arm and stuck it back on himself.

"Stop it Tiri, try and focus here" he turned back to Idun, "Yeah, why ?" He repeated

"I'll tell you why" Tiri spoke up. Olaf turned to her "Idun wants to find her missing girls, Xeir is the elder, Diamond the younger, if you know where Elsa is, can you take us to her ?"

"Sure!" Olaf said, he scampered towards the direction of Scala ad Caelum, "Lets go!"

Tiri rubbed her nose where Olaf smacked her, it was more like a bruised ego at that point for the Princess, but she at this point, didn't care, she was going to see her Nieces again! Turning to her sister she asked softlty "We're getting help from your daughters snowman ? This is not exactly what I was planning on" Like it ever was, if this was DiT's way of including certain people connected to the sleepers, so be it

"Relax Tiri, he's harmless, the worst he can do is fall apart on us" Idun said getting to her feet

"Alright, fine, but if I find him anywhere near me when I'm sleeping or waking up, I wont be happy" Tiri grumbled. It wasn't that she missed Elsa too, but she had no idea the young Princesses' magic had gotten that enchanted! Honestly, it kinda creeped her out. Boy was she in for a surprise when she saw a few snowgies.

Idun snickered and the two followed after the happliy scampering ahead of them snowman who was starting to really ramble

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Wolfe Family Compound**

**At that same moment**

Xeir laid in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep she conjured up a snowflake and let it dance on her fingers lazily. She was scared, worried for her family, her brother and sister, Mark and Marion mostly, she had grown up with them all her life! As long as she could remember she was an orphan and Marks parents took her and Diamond in. Those soldiers had her face on a poster they were showing to people. And the looks they had on their faces. Every time she closed her eyes she saw those two men reaching for her before she took off for the city sewer network to hide.

She was unsure if her brother was asleep next to her as she laid in bed, playing with a snowflake, one hand clutching tightly the cloth locket her brother had made for her. If it were up to her, she'd stay with her brother and Marion, and their parents. Her family, this was her place. This was her home.

She had listened quietly when her parents debated on what to do, to protect her as best they could from the Queen of Arendelle, who was no doubt wanting something from Xeir or even Diamond. And the only thing they could think of was to ground Xeir, no sparring sessions, just forge work, to be safe, not even in the front of the shop. Always with Marcus or Mark, maybe Marion. Never alone in the city of Scala ad Caelum. That suited Xeir just fine. If she could be with Mark or Marion, or even her father when this Queen showed up, she'd be safe.

But at that moment, even though she knew she was safe from harm of any kind, Xeir couldn't sleep again, Lazily playing with a huge snowflake about the size of a Snowgie, she batted the floating thing around bored. Unable to sleep a wink. Soon would come something, even if she tried to avoid it, she knew in her heart, she iknew/i that some how, some way, she'd meet this Queen in the forge.

And it was that thought that scared her.

But Mark said all the queen did with him was talk ? Still tlightly clutching her locket with the Crocus flower pattern embroidered on it, she drifted into a fitful sleep.

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Jarius' home**

**At that same moment**

Jarius stepped into view as he watched Xeir head for home, he took a deep breath, now or never. He spoke as he walked to the remaining adults, Marion and her parents. "Tomorrow morning you are going to have visitors and wether you like it or not. It is imperative that our guests be given the utmost respect, one of them is a Queen. The other a Princess. They are the leaders of one of our best trading partners." He said

"Who is coming ? Why ?" Charity asked thoughtfully, if a Queen was coming, and also a Princess, a mother and daughter ?

"Queen Idun, and her sister, Princess Tiri, of Arendelle. They have with them a unexepected guide." Jarius said, "Tell me, when your daughter, Xeir, was growing up. How strong was her magic ? Could she creat living things out of snow ?" He meant the snowgies, and more besides. If Xeir had made more then the snowgies at least, every winter there were snowmen made by the children, along with snowforts and whatnot as well. Then it was possible that trouble was indeed coming.

"Just the snowgies. And only when she gets sick. Every sneeze produces up to I think last count was nine or ten at once" Charity said thoughtfully

"When you needed to find Elsa, did you send one of the Snowgies to find her ? To lead you to her ?" Jarius asked thoughtfully. Both parents nodded. Sometimes it was the only way to find Xeir, follow the snowgies.

Well, they did use the Snowgies sometimes to find Xeir, twice that was in the middle of winter when she went off by herself to think and be alone in the snow. With the Snowgies they had easily found her. "Wait. You dont mean... Who did they find ?" Charity faltered in her questions

"The guide they met up with, is a snowman. Come to life. There is but one person who has such powerful magic. Your daughter, Xeir. Therefore no matter what happens; no matter where you hide her, that snowman will lead those with him directly to her. It is natural for such things truly, and yet, this is a wonder. Her magic able to create such a creature. One that has gained complete sentience." Jarius explained oddly calm of the whole thing.

A few meters off, at the fencepost to the grounds of Jarius, Diamond stood, looking thoughtful as she watched her sister disappear into their own home after being pretty much grounded to the forges for the next few days over what happened in Arendelle, or was it about to happen there too ? Completely confused Anna turned to Marion "What is going to happen now ? If Xeir is grounded to the forges, what are we going to do about our 'hostage rescue' session tomorrow ?" They'd been planning it for the last month or so, Marion, Mark, Xeir and Diamond, all four of them had planned it out with the other kids their age, sure they were all adults now, but still their age group worked like a team unlike any other. With Xeir grounded for the unforseeable future, that put their sessions on hold again.

"It will still happen, though you might have todo it without Xeir" Marcus said simply

"Not to break up a family meeting but I think I have a plan. It may seem that your daughter could be the hostage, trapped in her own forge" Jarius spoke up thoughtfully, the others with him nodded, it was a solid plan. But would it work ?

The next few days were going to be interesting indeed.

**Scala ad Caelum**

**A few hours later**

**Midnight**

**Xeir and Marks room**

After tossing and turning for about four hours Xeir sat up in bed in the darkness. Unable to sleep she stared at the cloth locket in her hands. Brief flashes of the soldiers at Arendelle flashed across her vision, the pattern she held she focused on, each one had it on their uniform, and their hat, as well as their gloves! But Xeir was scared, they had her face on a poster!

But what did the Queen want ? It was out of fear she hid herself away, fear that had her parents ground her to the forges, not allowed to go outside alone unless with Mark or Marion. Even unable to do sessions outside! It wasn't possible to do sessions in the Forge, it was too small, not unlike when they were kids at least. Xeir turned the cloth locket over in her hands, the soft silk cloth glittered and never lost its luster or color with age. "Does she really just want to talk to me ?" Xeir mused softly, her voice filled with fear and worry.

Mark shifted next to her, groaning; unable to really sleep from the fitful tossing of his sister. "That's what she said. But hey, don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. Neither will Marion, and definitely not Father." He said reassuringly, his voice gentle and soft, but also a bit agitated from lack of sleep as he turned over and sat up, facing Elsa and giving her a hug. "You'll be fine, sis. Trust me." He said before laying back down and sighing, trying to let sleep take him away already.

It was then that she remembered something. "Oh no, great. Just great. Why did I make that ?" She meant the snowman, Out of boredom the night before she had made a snowman, when wide awake under the stars. "I mean, sure I was bored, but. If the snowgies could find me, that thing will too!" Oh this wasn't good! If the Queen of Arendelle had found that snowman, she could be lead directly to whereever Xeir was in Scala ad Caelum! Even to the forge itself while she worked it! Snowflakes danced in the air out of her worry and fear. She was well and truly scared about something. Even though she knew in her heart this was her family, they could keep her safe. She was still scared.

Mark merely turned his head and looked at his sister. "I told you not to worry about it, Xeir, we're not gonna let anything happen to you, so just relax and get some sleep." He grumbled to her. It was at this point that he considered buying some earplugs, but that wouldn't really help with ther tossing and turning and shaking the whole dang bed, so he just sighed again and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep.

"I can't relax, Mark you remember that snowman we made when we were little ? About a week after Diamond and I were adopted ?" She meant that snowman, the one they named Olaf as kids, it didn't come to life at the time, but the snowgies had because they were smaller. "I made it again, two nights ago, under the stars. Mom tracked me down before with the Snowgies, they found me easily. If the snowgies can find me, that snowman can too." At this point her magic was truly enchanted with life giving power. Therefore, that snowman they had made as kids, it came to life. "I named it Olaf."

Mark sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, nodding along as Xeir spoke. Little by little his expression went from "please go to bed before I kill you on accident" to "oh holy fuck." and he was left speechless, blinking for a few seconds before he shook himself back into reality. His mouth opened to speak, but all that came out where jumbled words and phrases that made absolutely no sense at all.

This was going to be an interesting day when they woke up.

Indeed it was going to be, it was past midnight, Xeir was freaking out, the room was not exactly colder but there were snowflakes flickering around her. She merely nodded as Mark spoke Sleepenese or just pure screwed up unable to form proper words. She started to get out of bed then. "I got it, if the Queen wants to speak with me, why dont I just go to her directly right now and get it over with ?" Wait no that wouldn't work, she'd get killed by her own parents for breaking curfew. The only place she could really go was the Forge, and even then she needed someone with her at the time.

Mark sputtered for a few more seconds before grabbing Xeir's arm, keeping her in the bed. "If you leave this room, Mother will kill you, you know that, right ? The last thing I need is a half dead half stressed all to hell sister, and did I mention dead ?" He said calmly as he finally got his own bloodpressure under control. "Now, do yourself a favor and lay down, and at least,try to sleep, even if you're really only just resting your eyes. You'll need it for tomorrow morning; later today, whatever the fuck it is." Mark grumbled, laying his head down on the pillow again.

"Urk!" Xeir chirped out as Mark pulled her back into bed. Snowflakes swirled crazily for a brief moment. She listened to his words, He was right. She knew it, if she so much as tried to get out of the room to go to the bathroom their mother would come down on her like a broken apart forge!

Xeir wanted this over with, see what the Queen wanted, but her brother was right. She was grounded to the Forges until further notice. So that meant she'd have to go with it until she could make a break, or at least get something to make sense. She slowly nodded. "You're right." She said softly, laying in bed, it was not going to be easy though to try and sleep. "But if the Queen only wanted to talk to me. Why did she have my face on a poster her guards were carrying ?" She laid down, using her brothers left arm and chest as a pillow at the time. They were siblings, and they slept in the weirdest of poses at all times

Mark sighed as his sister snuggled up to him, his hearbeat proud and strong and soothing as he closed his eyes, finally feeling the embrace of sleep beginning to make his limbs heavy as it took him. His breathing began to slow, as did his heartbeat; and soon he was out, with his head tilted to the side, facing Xeir.

The sound of her brothers heartbeat calmed her own heart, the steady breathing, the protective embrace. Sleep finally took them both into its darkness of peaceful rest. For once in a very day, Xeir slept like a rock. She need not worry, Her brother was right, her parents could ensure that nothing could happen to her, but she could not help but wonder as sleep took her, what did the Queen of Arendelle want with her ?

-8-8-8-

Mark sat up in bed, the night was a strange one, the dream again, only it felt more real and struck him in the heart at many points. A woman dying, the mother of two others who were going to Scala ad Caelum ? Did he miss something ?

And why the hell was it so quiet ? Mark got up and started getting dressed, the family cat wasnt even in his room either. "Mora ?" Mark called out as he tied up his hair, when there was no answer, normally she came running when he called her name, she was the family steward after all. "Mora ?! Godamnit woman where are..." Mark went to the door and pulled the frenchdoors opened and stared at nothing but a blank hallway, streams of light and energy scrolling past. "You ?"

"Its about time you woke up." Came a calm voice, Mark twirled around, there stood Xiaoden in his room. "Sorry about the silence, but orders are orders. You ready to wake up yet, Master Wolfe ?"

Mark just stared at the black robed woman. "The fuck are you talking about ?"

"Alright fine we'll do it the hard way. This world, Scala ad Caelum, the dreams you've been having. They're all the same thing, dreams. The only way to get off Scala ad Caelum is to wake up" Xiaoden said

Mark looked at her dumbly. "How can I wake up when I am already awake ?" it was her silent smile that made him wish he never asked that question.

-8-8-8-

An hour later and Mark was standing in the main foyer of the Wolfe Manor in the heart of the Wolfe District of Arendelle's massive kingdom. One minute they were in his bedroom, then they were there. The memories of the place washed over him like water on rocks.

Standing in the middle of the empty structure as it slowly filled with servants, residents, and others, going about their business as Mark was unseen with Xiaoden. Mark watched the ghosts of his memories. Seeing briefly a little boy and his little sister chasing each other around with a white tiger no larger than a common dog.

"Why did you bring me here ?" Mark asked to the Star Councile woman.

"Because it is the only means to waking you up" Xiaoden said

"How the hell am I to wake up when I am already awake ?" Mark asked her

"Have you answered Havershams questions ?" Xiaoden asked him. Mark did not answer her right away. "I thought so" she sighed.

"My heart is set, it wants me to leave Scala ad Caelum, but as for who I am, I am Mark Wolfe, I am the son of Marcus and Charity Wolfe." Mark finally said. "My sisters are Elsa, Anna and Marion"

Xiaoden held up a hand and shook her head. "And it seems you still are dreaming then" She said

"Whats that supposed to mean ?" He asked with a dark look

"You have one sister, not three" She corrected. Mark stared at her, the memories once more assulting him rapidly, one after the other. "Now, have you answered Havershams questions ?"

Mark stared at her, then said "My name is Mark Wolfe, the son of Maarcus and Charity Wolfe, my sister is Marion." He looked around the packed and very active Wolfe Manor. "This is my home." He then looked at Xiaoden. "Why does this feel like a dream ?"

"It is not a dream, it is memories struggling to resurface" Xiaoden said, around them the memory shifted rapidly to show a huge fight. Bodies stacking in the foyer as a woman fought alongside Marks father to repel the invaders. Mark hated the past, but he could not turn away.

"You have a choice, Master Wolfe, you can wake up, return here." Xiaoden said as the memory shifted to a desolate empty yet well kept structure. "Or you can go back to Scala ad Caelum and continue to dream of leaving it."

Mark stared at her for long moments before finally speaking. "Xiaoden" He gave her a careful look as she looked his way. "I am ready to wake up" He said. Xiaoden smiled. Marks world went entirely white.

-8-8-8-

Marion stood alone in the wolfe garden of the wolfe compound "Lady Tiri, is it true, is it really impossible to get off this city island ? In the end, I am unable to outrun the destiny of being stuck on this city island."

"Is there something on your mind ?" Came a concerned yet still cheerful voice. That of a guy she did not recognise. Tall and wearing a black coat with a hood that was down, the green eyed man smiled at the woman calmly as she turned to him.

Marion stared at the man dumbly for a few seconds before grabbing at her swords, "Who are you ? Why do you look so familiar to me ?" She screamed she drew a sword and pounced the man.

Xendras easily caught the blade and fended the woman off easily. "Hey take it easy! I'm Xendras, nice to re-meet you." He said, Marion calmed a little bit. "Whats bugging you ?" When she at first did not answer and only sheathed her sword, Xendras spoke. "When I was your age, I did not have these kinds of concerns"

"Is this my destiny ? To be stuck on this city island for all my life ?" Marion asked him

Xendras smirked, "Infront of destiny, no matter how much you think. Your final decision may not turn out to be the correct one" he gave a hard look. "Just follow your heart"

Marion smiled, "Thank you for that advice" Normally she was not one to thank for such advice. But somehow she felt she should at least thank this man. "Why are you dressed like someone I saw recently ?"

Xendras took a deep breath, then sighed. "Marion, I just received word that Lady Tiri is locked away in Arendelle"

"She got locked up ? Why" Marion asked

"According to the public she defied her brother in law, but truly he wants something from her, something of yours" Xendras said

Marion was confused. "What do you mean ? What could I possibly have that he would want ? I never even met the guy"

"Yup" Xendras said, he stepped around her, the two started walking within the garden. "For a long time his majesty sought a missing piece of his puzzle. A star map of some form. No one has ever seen what it looks like, or know of how to obtain it. He always figured he could use the star map, if that is truly what it is to solidify his hold and defeat the Shadows once and for all. So over the last year. Everyone has been looking for it."

"So where do I come in ?" Marion asked

"If you and your siblings do not give him what he wants, I dont think he will ever let her free" Xendras said

"She is the Crown Princess is she not ?" Marion asked

"Something like that." Xendras said. They came to the gate, the street was oddly quiet. "Tell you what" He turned towards her. He could tell she was trying to place him from somewhere. "You have questions that need answers. I will do my best to answer them"

That was all Marion needed to know. "Why do you look like someone I saw a few nights ago ?" It had been about a month at best since the dreams started hadnt it ? No only a week.

"Depends, what did you see ?" Xendras said in reply

"I saw a man, it had to be a man, using the most unique weapon I had ever seen and taking on a dozen, I guess they were shadows. When each one fell to his weapon, they turend into harmless smoke" She explained. "When morning came the next day I searched the road and even spoke with the patrol guard. I never could find him."

"Why ask me this ?" Xendras asked her

"Because you look like him" Marion said

"Fair point" Xendras said as the gate opened to an empty street. "I was not him. But I can see the resemblence"

"All of this for a dream ?" Marion asked at first not noticing the street empty and the house behind her devolving into points of a plexus pattern.

"Is it worth it for a star formation ?" Xendras asked her as he turned to her, "is it worth it to forget what was most important to you ?"

"Forget ?" Marion asked him, memories and thoughts had flooded her mind recently since meeting Tiri that first time. "What could I forget ?"

"Well I think it is time for two important questions" Xendras said

"Two questions ?" Marion asked

"Yup, the first one is easy, Who are you ?" Xendras replied

Marion at first did not know what to say to that. Then she said "My name is Marion Wolfe, I'm the daughter of Marcus and Charity Wolfe, Mark is my brother" She said nothing of Anna or Elsa, it was as if she never recalled either of them as family.

Xendras smiled, the plexus pattern danced around them execept for the solid ground they stood on "One down, one to go" he said. He turned to her. Tapping on the side of her head as he spoke "That is all well and good, up here. What does it say, in here" he then tapped her chest, directly over her heart. Marion normally would have deep fried anyone who would dare try to touch her body, let alone directly between her breasts like this man did. But something about him told her he was not a person to trey to screw up.

But she somnehow knew what he meant, he was asking her of what did her heart tell her. What did her heart say ? Well, it said simply to wake up. Marion sighed and smiled. "Xendras, I am ready to wake up" She told him

Xendras smiled. "Happy trails, Diamond" Then he too disappeared into a plexus portal without another word as Marions world went completely white.

-8-8-8-

In the whiteness a voice spoke. It was almost a whisper and yet it was also quite loud in the whiteness: Marion ?

Marion could see her self as she was, surrounded by points of light, panes of glass dancing and shifting around her. Twirling around she called out "Who's there ?"

There came a soft chuckle: It is alright Marion, I am your heart, and you are my heart

"My heart ?" Marion asked, She found herself standing on something, stained glass swirled underfoot as pieces of white tile broke apart into birds and flew away. There was no more plexus pattern. And beyond the edge of the structure she stood upon, was naught but darkness.

Again the voice spoke: Yes, our heart. You are my heart, I am yours

"How is this possible ?" Marion asked out into the darkness.

A woman formed behind her. "Because I am you, and you are me"

Turning around Marion stared, at not herself as she had at first expected but someone else, someone she was quite close to. "Diamond ?"

The woman was dressed in beautiful white robes over a armored corest of a dress, scales were seen briefly forming a belt and long thigh high boots that glittered with dragon scales were seen on her feet. Long white hair was on her head, with bright pink eyes. "You remember yourself ?" Diamond asked her

"Is that my heart talking, or you talking ?" Marion asked, a sly smile on her face

"I've been asleep the last year, you'd think I would remember this" Diamond told her. Marion smiled again.

"So, I guess summer is over huh ?" Marion said with a chuckle

"Ready to wake up ?" Diamond smirked

Marion nodded: Ready when you are.

As Marion faded into Diamonds heart Diamond spoke. "All we have to do now is unlock the door that locks us in sleep." She said, holding out a hand, one of her twin swords formed in her hand, but it had a keylike end to it. She used it as if unlocking a padlock, or a door lock.

The world of the Heart went black as the darkness of sleep began to lift and Diamond woke up

-8-8-8-

Mark hit the ground in a heap. "When I said I was ready to wake up, I didnt mean slam my head into a wall at mach stupid" He grumbled where he laid on the ground at the base of a broken pillar.

"Sometimes pain is a good way to wake another up" Came the oddly cheerful voice of not Xiaoden, but of Haversham. "Besides, the only way to ensure you still have it in you is to do it this way."

Using the pillar as a support, Mark got to his feet as the old man spoke, his hand going to his neck and rubbing a sore spot. "How do you mean ?" He asked as he used the broken pillar as something akin to a chair and tried to relax upon it as Haversham did his best to explain.

"Well, We got close quarters work ahead of us along with long ranged work. For now, we'll focus on the close quarters" Haversham said calmly, he handed Mark a bow, it was a composit weapon. And it had a handguard on it for punching down targets "For now we'll start with this. I know you're used to guns, but trust me we'll get to those later. For now, we stick to bows."

"Its been a long time since I last used a bow of any kind." Mark said taking the weapon in his hands. It at first felt weird tohandle sucvh a weapon, too used to guns, and a sword. "This is weird." Mark grumbled as he tried to hold the bow in hand

"Relax, using a gun is alright, but sometimes, you just dont got the ammo for it, arrows are plentiful." Haversham said before giving brief instructioins to the still struggling how to hold a bow properly Mark"Let the bow settle in your hand, dont force it" Mark then nodded and gave it a try, letting the bow settle neatly and solidly in his hand, the knuckle guard was solid and could be used to punch out the targets ahead of him if needed. Mark fired, after setting the arrow to rest on his hand instead of off his fingers. It barely hit the target. "Whoa. You need to work on your aim" Haversham smirked

Mark gave him a dirty look and tried again. Lining up another arrow "I really dont get the point of this" He said calmly. He let the arrow fly, it glanced off the target and slammed into a wall, breaking the arrow apart.

Haversham chuckled at Mark then "I can fire two shots a second" He said as Mark tried a third target and cleanly missed, taking out what had to be a log stacked against a fence.

"You used to, in your current condition, and current lack of fingers, I'd say that time is long past" Mark retorted, this time catching the corner of a target with an arrow, it stuck there.

"Really ?" Haverasham asked him as they came to the final target.

"Really" Mark said gicing the old man a dark look.

Haversham smiled as Mark lined up a shot and missed. "Try again, only this time thread the arrow on the other side." Mark did so. It nicked the target but still stuck into it. "Again, shooting off the right side of a bow saves you two seconds reload." Finally the target came apart.

Mark sighed. "I dont get it, Shooting fast is one thing, but aiming is another"

"As soon as you can envision in your minds eye where your arrowhead lands, you can shoot with your eyes closed in a sandstorm" Haversham said calmly

Mark turned to him. "I'm awake now arent I ? Why am I doing this ?"

"Easy answer, because it will help you in the long run. Not so easy answer, because it will help them in the long run" Haversham said in reply.

"Them ?" Mark asked, Haversham chuckled calmly and it made Mark nervous. Haversham was a combat veteran, and Mark now realised why Haversham had chosen him out of anyone else. Mark had indeed tried to save his son. But was too late to do so.

-8-8-8-

Anna stared at the ceiling from her bed. It felt hauntingly familiar yet also scary to be so familiar as if it was not her home she was within, not her own bed for that matter. Anna got out of bed and got dressed, somehow finding herself already dressed as she got out of bed. Something felt odd, stranger in a manner of speaking really.

Leaving the room she found the compound oddly empty then remermbered there was a Session, it was their last day of summer, and there was a rather simple, easy Session that morning. "Oh shit, they're waiting for me!" Anna then took off from the compound and ran for all she was worth to the Session location. The streets were oddly empty that time of day, and it was not because of the heat.

Anna gave it no heed as she stepped into the Session area and found her siblings, she couldnt see Elsa, but Mark and Marion were therehaving some sort of rather animated conversation that she couldnt here. "Sorry I'm late guys, have you seen Elsa ?" She made to tap Mark on the shoulder when he didnt turn her way. Her hand going right through him. "What the ?"

"Look who has woken up" Came a calm male voice. Anna tiurn and spotted a black coated man standing nearby. "I was starting to wonder if you would ever make it out of bed"

"Who are you ?"

"My name is Xendras, and before you ask, Tiri and I had a mission, and we're doing it, unfortunately Tiri cant be here just yet, unless you want to go back into the dream world" Xendras said. He leaned against the wall near the door Anna had walked through. All of a sudden Markand Marions ghosts, seemingly so, ran past her, Marion running right through her, exploding into points of light before reforming seconds later. "If you follow them, I'd be shocked if you can manage to get into where they're going. Or do you not want to wake up ? I can tell you have questions"

"I do have questions" Anna said to him

"Ask away" Xendras told her.

"Tiri mentioned she had been looking for us for a year, what did she mean exactly by that ?" Anna asked

"Easy, she met you a year ago before you and the others disappeared. I must say, Elsa leaving such a capable council in her stead while she was gone on a sabatical trip was a smart move." Xendras explained. "Shame though, everyone forgot her, and you, and the others. Rtheir leaders. Always thought the Council was indeed leading things." Xendras mused. "At least until they sent Tiri to find you."

"I see" Anna said simply

"Now, I have two questions for you, Diamond has already answered them properly, but now it is time for you to answer them. If dont want to you can join in on that Session through that door" Xendras said standing from wehere he leaned against a wall and stepping over to Anna. As he did so the ground broke apart around them, the walls collapsing into points of light and vanishing into a plexus pattern. A door still stood however, if Anna wanted to go through it, she could, and never wake up.

"What happens now ?" Anna asked as darkness swirled and danced around them. It was like the dream was colapsing and she was right in the middle of it. But around her the plexus danced, and on the sufrace a strange road of a sort.

"Well, that's somewhat easy. The thing is, how hard do you want it to be ?" Xendras said simply looking at her, the silver haired man had a half smirk on his face.

"You are speaking in riddles" Anna warned

"Do you not like riddles ?" Xendras asked

"What do you think ? I like puzzles, but not riddles" Anna retorted

"Riddles are puzzles in their own way, very well. No more riddles. Just two questions. And if you can answer them, you can wake up." Xendras said

"Two questions ? And you are sure they are not riddles ?" Anna asked

Xendras smirked again. "As much as I'd hope those were your two questions, they arent" He told her. "The questions are easy, but also quite hard."

"In other words, they're riddles" Anna reeplied

"Well, yes and no" Xendras explained

"What ? What do you mean yes and no ? Just give me a straight answer" Anna said

"Easy there Princess. Easy" Xendras said raisnig his hands in a 'dont hurt me' stance before relaxing and trying to calm Anna down. "Its not exactly something that is easy to explain. Asking the questions is the easy part on its own" He told her

"Alright. What are the questions ?" Anna asked him

"Who are you ?" Xendras said

"What ?" Anna stared at him dumbly.

"I'm serious, the first question is that. 'Who are you ?'" He replied

It was an easy question. "I am Anna, my sister is Elsa, our parents are dead, lost at sea. Elsa is Queen and I am a Princess" Anna replied, well that was easy. She felt a strong feeling of family towards Mark and Marion, but it faded rather quickly. Mark was her brother in law. But she only recognised Diana, or was it Diamond ?

"Good, now that we got that out of the way we can go right to the next question" Xendras said

"Who I am is the first question, so what is the second question ? Why these questions anyhow ?" Anna asked him

"Easy, the questions are there because they need to be answered in a certain way. Just like now" He smiled towards her. Then he nodded. "Ready for the next question, Princess ?"

"I am ready. Ask it" Anna replied

Xendras smiled "The next question is also an easy one to ask, but it might be harder to answer.' He then looked at her carefully and said "Where is your heart leading you ?"

Anna stared at Xendras, he was right. The first question was easier to answer, the second one was easier to ask, but now. Now it was next to impossible to answer the second question. So why was it not asked first ? Where was her heart leading her ? Did that matter ?

She felt a strong longing to wake up in bed in the castle of Arendelle rather than a weird hotel in the Americas, what was left of them at least. But he did ask where her heart was leading her, was it leading her ?

If it was, where was she going ? Where was her heart taking her ? Then she realised it, her heart wanted her to return t oArendelle, to return home. She looked to Xendras. "I think I need to wake up" And it was not because of where her heart wanted her to be, but because she had to pee rather badly.

Xendras hald smiled. "Happy Trails, Princess Anna" he said, before fading into a plexus pattern and disappearing as Anna's world with black as she woke up.

-8-8-8-

Falling out of the pod she found herself Mark was right there "Anna!" He called out as she hit the ground, spitting up bile that was in her throat, she hadnt rested so soundly. "Are you alright ?" Mark asked as he helped her to her feet.

Anna took in Marks style of dress, he looked different, not bad different but different. "Mark ? What are you doing here ?"

"Lets just say I am doing my job." Mark told her as he helped her to a chair. "Take it easy, sleeping this long in that thing one can lose blood flow to their legs" he said, Anna thanked him and tried to regain her strength in the chair he took her to. Thankfully she was dressed in her normal Arendelle clothing. Nothing like what they wore on Scala ad Caelum.

"Do you think it was real ?" She asked him then, meaning the dream they had lived the last year.

"It sure damn well felt like it was real" Mark said. "I even looked the place up. There is indeed a city made of dozens of islands, called Scala ad Caelum. But getting to it is not easy. Getting off it was even harder." Mark mused, he was finally free of the dream. Which meant that he was off Scala ad Caelum. He felt like he had lived his entire life there. And oddly he was not treatring Anna as a sibling like he had in the dream state.

"You think the others are awake yet ?" Anna asked him.

"I think so, my job is to help you I think" Mark replied, he then explained at her confused look of what he knew. "We went on a year long sabbatical according to some friends, Elsa left a council of her most trusted advisors to run Arendelle in her stead for one year. However, over the course of that year we, well, might have forgotten them."

"Mark, you know I hate riddles" Anna told him

"You and me both" He replied, "Fact of the matter is, its complicated. We have to return to Arendelle, but its possible that nobody will allow Elsa to retake her throne. We might have to fight for it"

"And that could be a problem, how is it complicated ? I recall Xercine being a very trustworthy man for a guy I only met once" Anna said. Xercine was a p[art of the Star Council. Not a high ranked member, but still a member.

"I trust Xercine because he and I workled together several times, and he never told me wrong on anything." Mark, having Xercine run Arendelle with a council appointed by Elsa directly for a year was possibly the smartest plan possible, but even then Xercine was a young man and more fcocused on logistics over actual leadership. So it was very possible that the other council members, in forgetting Elsa and Anna as their Queen and Princess, had begun steadily working to ensure they lead Arendelle entirely

"So even with Xercine ini charge, he's not in charge of the soldiers, the food, we might be in trouble if we go back with out Elsa" Anna said. Mark was nodding. "I dont like it, can we somehow send word to Xercine ?"

"I did already, he should be here soon as possible. Knowing the Star Council it might as well be in the next five minutes of him showing up. Get presentable and I'll go see if he's here" Mark said before leaving the room, the door closing softly without a sound behind him.

Anna stood from the chair as the strength returned to her legs and body, a few more minutes and she'd be alright, disorientation was common after a long sleep, the body adjusting to waking up and being active was a natural thing that happened daily. Anna shook her head, the memories of her dream, growing up in Scala ad Caelum, the ship at sea before being adopted was thankfully nothing more than a dream. But it felt so real.

Anna finally regained her strength and left the white walled room. Finding herself in a well designed high tech hallway she followed it towards a stairway leading up. Finally coming to a ruined library, the rotted desk and piles of random junk littered the room.

She heard voices beyond a door. Mark and another who had to be Xercine. "The soldiers do not recognise my commands anymore, they listen to the High Priests orders only, the Secret Soldiers you created however do not answer to him and only answer to a woman called Sapphire until further notice. I'm afraid not even the High Priest even answers to my commands anymore."

Mark did not look happy as Xercine removed his hood, the white black haired dreadlocked man had a sharply set face. A scar on his left ear reaching down to his neck and disappearing under his coat. "Like you mentioned, its complicated"

"You have your work cut out for you, had we known the four of you slept here, we would have worked to wake you sooner. But we did not begin to feel the pressure of your return to the kingdom until a few days ago" Xercine explained. "Turns out half the council wants to rebel openly and not accept Elsas return as legitimate. I cannot appease them, The High Priest I fear is the reason for this move"

"Dont worry about it, I will think of something" Mark said as Anna stepped into view of the younger man. Xercine bowed to Anna in greeting.

**RESTORATION AT 97%**


	10. Xeir Awakening: Chapter Zero

Frozen Memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past - _Back Cover_

Nara paced behind DiT, the tasks were done where they not ? So why were they still there ? Xeir was not yet woken, but the others were, and Mark was already reunited with Anna in the other room. Thankfully neither had chosen to explore the old crumbling manor any further then they had so far. And Diamond had snuck off somewhere into Arendelle itself looking for something important to her.

DiT was typing at the computer but halted. "What is it ?" Nara asked at the sudden halting of the womans movements

"Nothings. At the very least a good dozen." DiT replied calmly as she observed on the screen. "A good dozen, and multiplying by the pair"

Nara growled. "That is not good" He drew his sword and turned to leave the computer room.

"Take care of it how you see fit. What happened to Jarius ?" DiT asked as Nara turned to leave

"He is still at his place" Came the reply. Giving DiT a hard look the silver haired man smirked. "Our goals are not the same, remember that" He left through a portal.

DiT went back to waking up Xeir.

**Xeir Awakening**

_**Chapter Zero**_

_**Prologue**_

**3 July 1987**

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Wolfe Family Compound**

**Xeir and Marks bedroom**

**Dawn**

The rain hammered on the rooftop as thunder roiled

For long moments the two slept soundly in a tangle of arms, legs, and blankets, dead to the world. As Charity stood in the open doorway, Almost tempted right then to have Anna and Marion sit outside the door to not let the two out of the room or anyone inside for that matter. But no, She had grounded Xeir to the forge for the next day or so, that is how it was to be. But for long moments Charity stood in the open doorway of her two eldest childrens bedroom. All their life they shared their bedroom, never once truly having a fight like normal siblings had. It was as if they were literally insperable. Charity could not really explain it.

Charity had to marvel at what her kids had become. Her oldest, Mark, had become a fine strong and capable young man, able to hold his own in a fight. And then came Xeir, her elder adopted daughter, she and Diamond had come to the family like a bolt from the blue. Both girls had arrived by burning ship 17 years before! Without their memories, or so Marcus, her beloved husband had assumed such, since the girls never cried or wanted their parents. So naturally Charity wanted to give them a home, a proper home by adoption; the girls original clothing was stained in seawater and items that Charity would rather not wonder about. Diamond had said that Xeir was seasick, and Chairty promptly changed the topic.

Xeir had grown into a beautiful young woman the last few years. Her and Mark were inseperable no matter what they tried to do with the pair. But it didn't really matter at that point. Charity had given Xeir her punishment. But she still marveled at what her eldest daughter had become. Breathtakingly beautiful, and skilled with both sword and forge. And the Snowgies, and the items Xeir could make with her magic. Charity marveled at it, as Xeir grew so too did her magic.

But the words of Jarius rang in her mind, Xeir had made a isnowman/i and it had come to life! And what was more, the Queen, Idun, of Arendelle, and her sister, Princess Tiri, were following that same snowman to Scala ad Caelum! Charity knew why that alone was dangerous, Xeir was scared of the soldiers at Arendelle, they had her face on a poster, plus they had the crocus pattern all over their uniform! The same flower pattern Xeir kept around her neck at all times.

Charity smiled remembering the last few weeks and months. Xeir had a temper tantrum during the winter seven months ago, which was odd for two reasons, one, she actually wasn't feeling well to begin with, and two, she caused a insane blizzard and went out in it stark naked, which in itself wasn't a bad thing really, because for one thing, she had no clothing that really fit her as she had hit another growth spurt at that point. But it was ten minutes later when the blizzard died down and Xeir came back into the house in a beautiful blue dress made of ice and a little cloth.

Xeir had also taken after Marion in terms of fighting style, using two swords, mostly because of the speed and natural balance of the weapons in each hand. Xeir had made her first pair of short swords with both Marcus and Marion's help, and as the years passed, each sword Xeir made got better, prettier, and longer, to the point where it was too long to even be considered a longsword in one hand! Nearly two meters in length for both swords Elsa had finally crafted of the rare metal she had at first chosen.

Charity let the past fade to the present as Jarius' words rang in her ears 'iThey will find who they seek through that snowman, that type of guide will lead them directly to Xeir no matter where you hide her/i' Did that include the Family Vault ? Charity shook her head, no she was not going to lock Xeir away, if the Queen of Arendelle only wanted to speak to her, they'd let her speak to their daughter, but it would be on Charity's terms.

On that note, she chose to wake them up, grabbing up a passing Snowgie as he ambled past, Charity chucked the little guy at the pair of sleeping siblings like a regulation football "Mark, Xeir, wake up you two! Breakfast and forge! You know the drill!" Charity always took risks with her kids, waking up them up was one of them, thankfully the Snowgies easily put themselves back together after Mark sometimes broke them apart, slowly they learned the limits of how long to do the foxtrot on the young man to wake him up

The little Snowgie, named Stuffin by Diamond when they were kids, danced on both siblings faces and bodies trying to wake them up before Xeir rolled over, got a faceful of snowgiebutt and fell clean off the bed with a loud PLUFF of snow and a grumbled "Stuffin! Get outta my face!" She rolled over and clonked the bedpost "Ow!" A brief scuffle and Stuffin went flying back onto the bed and back to dancing on Mark's sleeping form as Xeir pulled herself to her feet. Her mother could see her eyes were bloodshot, as if she was crying ? Seeing who woke her up with Stuffin, Xeir shyly said "Oh, morning Momma." Charity noticed the bloodshot eyes. Xeir had indeed cried during the night at some point. But what about ?

Charity smiled softly, "Good morning Xeir, what happened ? Your eyes are bloodshot" Their mother always looked out for them even when adults. Heck honestly, some said that Charity doted on her now adult children. Some might say that was true too, when Xeir didn't reply right away Charity nodded "I understand this whole thing is troubling you. Come on, Xeir, sweetie, tell me" She heard grumbles from Mark thanks to Stuffin finally just sitting on his face, stuffing his snowy ass into Marks open mouth and nose "Tell us" Charity corrected herself as her son slowly woke up "What happened, why did you cry ?"

Xeir had indeed cried during the night, one of her dreams was when she and Diamond were little girls, before they met Mark, before Mark saved their lives! She sniffled to try and clear her nose that dripped a bit with hot tears. "I had a nightmare. It was before Mark rescued me and Diamond, I there was a woman, she had a dress that had this on it. But the cloth was torn." Her hand clutched at the necklace of cloth around her neck as she spoke. "The woman had Diamond in her arms asleep. I" Xeir looked to her locket, the cloth, the Arendelle Crest itself, staring right back at her, "I... think I dreamed about myself when I was younger..." She sat on the bed, trying to not cry, trying to think how things worked in her life. She had a wonderful family. But why was she dreaming about a past she could not remember ?

"What do you remember of the dream ?" Charity asked. If Xeir dreamed of the past, maybe it was her memories ?

Xeir shivered as she sat on the bed, "I remember hearing cloth tear. in my dream I saw my hands, holding this cloth, it was torn from something, someones dress I think" Xeir explained, "The woman I saw held Diamond close, we were on a ship, It was dark and rough seas. in my dream I kept throwing up. I heard myself screaming for my mother in my dream. A young maidservant helping me to her, then drinking something... And then meeting Mark" Xeir let go of her necklace and hugged herself as her mother came in the room and sat on the bed next to her, hugging her.

"It will be alright, Xeir. your father and I will see to it that when this woman, the Queen of Arendelle, gets here, all she does is speak to you, nothing more, but when she does speak to you, it will be on our terms. She may be a queen of a country yes, but you are our daughter." Charity said giving Xeir a hug

Xeir nodded "Momma, I'm scared, what if this woman, this Queen of Arendelle, really is my mother ?" Xeir looked to her mother, Charity became more then her adaopted mother, as far as Xeir was concerned, Charity had given birth to her and Diamond, it was all she could remember! All her life, working in the forges, making swords, learning with Mark, it was as if she was born for this life!

Soon enough the Snowgie went flying across the room; thrown by a grumpy Mark, who with tired, annoyed eyes, looked to the door. Upon seeing Charity, he paused; was sleeping really worth the punishment? Was it really? Was an extra few hours worth cleaning the stables by himself? Nope. Screw that. Grumbling he got out of bed, stretching out his body with a loud yawn and multiple groans. He gently patted Xeir's shoulder and quickly hugged his mother as he passed them, heading towards the bathroom to wake himself up with a shower.

A quick hug to Mark after ducking as Stuffin went flying and splattered then reassembled himself before scampering out of the bedroom, his job done. Charity smiled, giving Xeir another hug she said simply "Dont worry, if the Queen so much as tries to take you away, your father wont let that happen, from what Mark said, she only wants to talk, but if she tries to take you away, your father wont let her, I promise." Charity said, Xeir nodded and hugged her mother. She had a forge to work at that day and she didn't want to tarry too long.

"Thanks Momma, where is Papa right now ? If she just wants to talk, even so I want Papa within earshot in case of trouble" Xeir said, little did anyone know that trouble was soon on its way in the form of a young Princling from the far south.

**Scala ad Caelum**

**The Wolfe Forge**

**An Hour Later**

_KLANK, KLANK, KLANK_

_HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_KLANK, KLANK, KLANK_

With a clatter the third sword in an hour was set on the cooling rack. It was crazy, the only time this many swords were produced for pieces of artwork alone within a sixty minute timeframe was when Xeir was nervous, or scared, or jittery, or something. Maybe all of the above if Mark was given that as a multiple choice question. Xeir slaved in the forge, not even bothering to wear a blacksmith apron either as she hammered away and created sword after sword. her ice blue dress was beautiful, so much so that the sparks and fire that exploded from the forge and smelters had no chance to affect the dress before the sheer cold that went into the the dress alone froze the sparks and coals by touching her dress. Even with the new cape, it did not hinder her movement, nor did it catch fire either.

Xeir picked up a fourth mostly done sword and got to work. the hour was nearly up, and three swords were finished, sparkling as if inlaid with gemstones of some form or another, almost instantly getting down to work with the weapon, the hammer ringing against steel every two seconds, if that. Sparks flew everywhere in the forge as Xeir worked the steel. She could not get it out of her mind, the woman in her dream, holding Diamond, reaching for her as well, the cloth around her neck, torn from apparently her dress, but she couldn't see the design. But she saw her arms, her own arms reaching for the woman.

Xeir was scared, worried, nervous, jittery, you name it. But even so, each blade came out like a complete work of art. Someone had to calm her down before she made too many swords they couldn't sell them all! That meant one of two people, her father, or her brother.

Both of whom were in the front of the forge in the shop area helping a customer pick out just the perfect sword for them. After the sword was chosen, the deal made, and the money handed over, the two sighed and looked at Elsa through the door way.

"You should go calm her down." Marcus said.

"Me? You're her father." Mark replied

"And you're her brother. Need I remind you of your tone?" Marcus gave his son a hard look

Marks bravado faltered and broke. "No Father...No..."

"Then get your ass in there, and give your sister a much needed hug or something. She'll give us a useless surplus of swords and the forges will go cold!" Marcus growled, smacking Mark's forehead causing him to stumble backwards a step or two. As Mark turned to see to Elsa, a disgruntled look on his face, Marion called for him in the other room, and he turned to his father, who sighed and grumbled in annoyance. "Go see what your sister wants. I'll calm her down." He said.

Mark nodded and left to see what Marion wanted, while Marcus entered the smithy and sighed. "Xeir, sweetie what's wrong ?" He asked calmly over the sound of the hammer hitting the metal. "Come on, come here and tell your papa what's wrong." He said, opening his arms.

At her fathers voice the hammer halted midswing. His calming tone stopping her movements. Fuck she was scared, Why did she have that dream ? She dropped the hammer, it hit the floor with a loud CLACK and she all but fell into her fathers embrace crying. No not just crying, sobbing as she clung to her father, for a good minute she cried, finally she said softly, "I dont want to lose you Papa, Please, dont let me leave, I dont want to leave you or Momma!" She started crying again, truly well beyond scared, she was scared that she'd have to leave them, lose her only family! Xeir did not want to leave her family. If the queen wanted to take her away, back to Arendelle, Xeir did not want to go, this was her place, this was her family.

Marcus hugged his daughter tightly and for as long as she needed him to, wanting to make her feel safe. "Shh it's okay, Xeir. It's okay. Whoever this woman is, Queen or not, has no power here in Scala ad Caelum. She can't demand to take you away from us. That'd be like me trying to demand free swords from a blacksmith in Arendelle. It just doesn't work that way." He assured her calmly. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forhead. "Hey, relax alright, it'll be alright, sweetheart. Trust me."

Xeir sniffled, she had told her mother, and Mark, about her nightmare, so she had yet to tell her father, so she did just that, explaining to him everything she remembered from the dream, from the cloth tearing to the womans face, to seeing Diamond in the same womans arms, and her own arms, those of a small child, reaching for her too. And then, nothing. "Papa, I'm scared, I know I am your daughter, by adoption, but what if, what if I am..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, what if she was a Princess with Diamond ? No, she was a Blacksmith, a soldier, a sister, and a daughter to an amazing family. She had a gift as well. But. Was she really a Princess ? Or was she the daughter of a powerful wonderful and well respected family ?

If she had to pick, she'd forgo riches, and be with her brother and sisters, and parents.

Marcus merely listened and kept his arms around his sobby daughter, rubbing her back soothingly. "If you are a Princess, then big Whoop. You're still my daughter." He said; half joking as he tilted her chin up with the other hand to make eye-contact with her. "And as long as you say so, you always will be." he said calmly, his voice resonating with wisdom previously not heard; not that Marcus wasn't wise; not that at all; Marcus was one of the wisest men in Scala ad Caelum, but he rarely spoke with the sort of tone a wise-man would use. If there was a specific tone, that is.

While still hugging her father she said still crying softly "If I were given a choice between living in a castle, and living here with you and Momma, I'd pick you and Momma. You raised me as your own. I wouldn't leave you for all the gems in the world!" She said, but she was still sad, and scared. the Queen of Arendelle was coming, but Mark said she only wanted to talk to her. So it wasn't all that bad was it ?

For a long moment she and her father just stood there, hugging, she tried to stop crying, but she was scared, her dream scared her, the pending visit from the Queen of Arendelle scared her, she did not want to have to leave her family, or suddenly find herself gone from her family.

Outside the window of the forge a massive dragonfly watched the two, father and daughter with each other, Oooo this was going to be good! It buzzed away before it could be noticed by anyone in the city. Going back to its master, a black kobold. who too disappeared before being noticed. This was going to be good!

**Three days west of Arendelle**

**Kethend's compound**

**About two hours later**

As the Kobold returned into the proper zone he reached to the dragonfly, with a gutteral squeaky tone he said to it, "Show me your secret my little friend!" Before poking a nail into its wings and back, seeing it all. Yes! the girl was traumatised! and her father was comforting her! And ontop of that, the Queen of Arendelle had arrived in the outskirts of the city as well, the Master will want to know! With a gut wrenching squltch the kobold took its finger from the dragonfly and let it back to its nest to heal, he'd have more need of it later, for now it was time to report to Queen Kethend! Witih a happy chirp the Kobold darted for his Queens chambers with the good news.

"Look, all I'm saying is that while in combat, you should go for the kill immediately, not play with your opponent." Masor said to Nymeth. They had just sparred; and Masor not the least bit surprisingly won. "That's how the rest of the Shadowlings died, remember?"

Nymeth rolled her eyes and growled softly as she spoke. "Yeah, yeah whatever. It's more fun to play with them though." She said.

"Forget it. You're too fucking stubborn to talk to." Masor shook his head, walking away and down the corridor, grumbling to himself the whole time. He turned his head. "It's also why you lost to that Dragon up in Arendelle; you disappointment." he added, leaving Nymeth with a shocked, livid expression on her face before she stormed off to go kill something.

As Masor rounded the corner, he noticed a Kobold practically skipping in glee heading towards Draco and Kethend's throne room. He furrowed his brow and vanished into the nearest shadow to follow it.

In the Queens throne room Kethend stood at the window looking out over her training army of Kobolds, "The Queen of Arendelle has arrived at Scala ad Caelum you say ?" She asked her Kobold commander

The Kobold nodded, in his gutteral squeaky voice he said "Yes Master, The Queen and her sister have also taken on a guide in the forest. A snowman creature."

"A snowman ?" Kethend giggled, it sounded weird coming from her, but still. But she could not help but giggle at the mere thought of a snowman helping a human as a guide, they were all snow, no brains "Anything else ?"

"Yes Master, the girl is scared, so scared that she has produced three swords within sixty minutes. If her fears keep up like this, she'll be too busy trying to do other things to get her mind off what is happening around her" The Kobold reported everything the Dragonfly had observed.

Kethend smiled as truly evil smile, for once her plan was working. It was truly a flawless plan now, "The Crown Princess is now nothing more then a blacksmiths daughter, she is scared to lose her family and become a Princess again, perfect! Good, you are relieved of duty until I call for you personally, you may go." The Kobold nodded and and with a happy chirp he skipped off, this normally meant a doublehelping of meat and a good full night of rest.

As soon as the Kobold was gone and the door closed behind him Kethend spoke up again, this time speaking to the shadows around her. "How much of that did you hear ?" She asked to Masor, whom she felt near. Before he could answer she waved a hand, as if dismissing his answer "No matter. I have a task for you. Send our puppet on his way, he is to reach Scala ad Caelum by tomorrow at noon."

Masor stepped forward and bowed. "I heard just the tail end, my Lady." he answered truthfully. At her command he nodded and within a second smiled. "It is done; he is on his way as we speak." He said. "Is there anything else you require of me, My Lady, or am I dismissed?" He asked calmly.

Draco, meanwhile sat on his throne; drenched in thought as he stared out into the great abyss that was the wall on the other side of the room. The Princess was in a panic? Good and not good. He was trying to figure out specifically why it wouldn't be good, but as of yet he had no such luck.

"Yes" Kethend said turning to face Masor, she knew he heard what he was meant to hear "Send the twins, and go with them, observe only, of what and who, the Queen of Arendelle speaks with, and for how long, do not, under any circumstances, engage anyone in battle of any kind, am I clear ?" Her arms were crossed behind her back, her silver eyes piercing at Masor directly. There was only the matter now of Taztan and his assignment. Which was easy, he was already on it. As a sword merchant seeking to buy swords of art instead of combat to keep Elsa busy.

"Any questions ?" She meant that if Masor had any questions, or if Draco wanted to speak up, then was the moment to do just that.

As Masor nodded, Draco stood. "One last thing, Masor." He said; voice booming as his eyebrows furrowed. "Make certain that Jarius does not spot you or sense you. If he notices that all of the Shadowlings are both alive, and in Scala ad Caelum; he won't hesitate to try to kill you and declare war on us. Regardless of our old friendship." He said, roughly grabbing the collar of Masor's coat and lifting him up with one arm easilly. "Am I understood?"

Masor didnt even struggle as Draco lited him off his feet, keeping as calm as he was able he replied "Intimately, Sire."

"Then begone; I want you in Scala ad Caelum in four hours." Dreaco said as he set him on the ground

"But it's at least four days awa-" Masor started, before realising there was a way t oget there so quickly./

Draco simply raised a hand, a pointed finger at the Shadowling. "Four. Hours. Or do I need to do it myself ?"

Masors mind was working rapidly, formating routes for the fastest route to Scala ad Caelum. Masor shook his head "N-no Sire. We will be there. Ahead of time"

Draco smirked and pointed at Masor again. "Do not fail me, Masor; or its a week in the deepest pit I can find."

Masor gulped and nodded, bowing deeply to his Master and sprinting out of the room, hauling ass like never before to get Nymeth and Belyrr and get them to Scala ad Caelum within four hours. And he already knew the fastest route

"They will make it Dear One, they will make it. Taztan is already there. The more swords the child makes, the more focused on her 'family', she will be" Kethend said with a devilish grin as she gave Draco a longing look, one that was simple yet plain. There was something they had to ensure in case of things going sour. And that was ensure their line continued to harass that of Arendelle. But in order for that to happen they had to have some hatchlings!

Kethend turned to Draco, he seemed more agitated recently, "Dear One, what is troubling you ?" She went to his side and with a gentle loving hand she guided him to a low couch and they sat down. "Please, tell me" Her tone was sweet, loving and motherly. Oddly so, normally her tone was cold, deadly and calculating, so when did she become so tender all of a sudden ?

Draco merely glanced at Kethened and sighed, he knew that look. He knew it all too well from her. "What is troubling me is all of the recent failures; despite this success we've had. If Jarius does declare war on us; I can't save you. There's no way we can kill him; he's too powerful, too strong, compared even to me, he is too old." Draco's anger turned to mild depression as he sat on the couch and sighed as he stared at the cavernous ceiling. Sometimes the big-bad Shadow King could be soft too. But it was rare, even for Kethend to see it.

Kethend smiled softly raising her hands to his shoulders before giving him a nuzzle. "Dont worry, if it does come to war and we perish, our children will carry our line" She always had a backup plan no matter what happened, and their nestful of huge dragon newborns were proof of that in her bedroom.

**Shadowlings Chambers**

**At that same moment**

"Did Masor really have to bring up that bitch of a dragon that bested us ?" Belyrr grumbled, after nearly being run over by groups of kobolds since returning home after their successful yet painful as fuck mission, Belyrr was happy to finally be on her feet again. "We could have been just fine if he didn't bring that silver bitch up in the first place!"

Just as Nymeth was about to answer; Masor slammed into the room panting and sweating. "The Master has spoken. We are to be in Scala ad Caelum within four hours or it's a week in the deepest pit he can find for all three of us." Masor said while simultaniously trying to catch his breath. "We're also to not let Jarius notice our presence, lest he declare war on our Masters and kill us." he added before running back out the door to prepare for the journey.

Belyrr raised an eyebrow confused. Four hours. Seriously ? "Four hours. That's impossible, Scala ad Caelum is four days away. how can we get there in four hours ?" That wasn't really possible. Wait, no actually it was, they just had to find the thickest shadows in Scala ad Caelum downstairs! Belyrr snickered They'd make it in half that time if they needed to "Just our luck, maybe you can take down that dragonbitch after all!" Then again silver dragon magic outpaced them completely!

Nymeth growled. Four hours? Even for the Master that was crazy. But they'd do it; they had no choice. She stood and began to pack her things, grumbling lowly and hissing every now and again out of anger and hate. Man she didn't want to be anywhere near that Silver bitch again; but now she was practically being forced to charge face first back towards her. Ooh how her anger boiled.

Belyrr noticed her twins grumblings, and knew what it meant. That Silver Bitch could send them both to the Pits without a care in the world! Grabbing up her scant items, the Shadowling turned to her sister "Nymeth, look, I know you dont want to see that Silver again, but orders are orders. Besides, you think we're going to fight ? I doubt it, that kobold... wait, what's that one doing here ?" Belyrr turned to the kobold

The kobold in question had gotten his double helping of meat and was about to eat when he was sent to inform through Queen Kethend of something important "Yes, me" He squaked in his gutteral nasal sounding tone. "The Masters impress importants of not being seen by anyone, observe only. The Queen of Arendelle should not know she is watched. The Puppet is in enroute now, he will have a retinue with him. Use it as cover. None will suspect spies."

At this point in Kethends plan was simple, keep Xeir busy as much as possible, and keep an eye on Idun herself until Hans got there. Because when Hans was to arrive was when the next part of the plan got into motion as a letter was also sent from the South the same moment that Hans left. A letter to the King of Arendelle. A letter of trade. The Throne of Arendelle for his wife's life. The letter was to arrive the same moment Hans was to arrive in Warforge.

"So we dont get noticed. Use the puppets crew as cover. Sounds like the normal Observence mission" Belyrr said softly, casting a glance to her sister. They had four hours to get to Scala ad Caelum, then half a day or more to wait for Hans to arrive with his retinue.

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Wolfe Family Forge**

**At that same moment**

The bell rang inthe front half of the shop, a different merchant was there, yet Taztan loved his job. His latest mission was to ensure that Xeir was engrossed in swordmaking for as long as possible. Man Taztan had to fight within himself of going as the same merchant as before, but no, he had to make this believable. He rang the bell again. Come on where was that thrice damned woman or even her twice as damned brother ? He'd seen brtiefly in the shadows the quality of the work that Xeir did in three artful pieces inside an sixy minute cycle. Taztan wanted to ensure that Xeir was working for as long as possible, and that meant sixty of those swords. By that night.

Now where the fuck was that shadowblasted blacksmith girl ?

Marcus looked up from the book he was reading in the smithy; under request from Xeir that he not leave the room. The bell was ringing. He looked to his daughter, and cleared his throat, standing up. "Think you're up for some business?" He asked her calmly before turning and pushing aside the curtain, squinting for a second before looking to the man ringing the bell. "Welcome to the forge of the Wolfe Clan. How may we be of service to you this fine day?" He asked with a polite, jolly tone as he spread his arms as if seeing an old friend after fifteen years.

In the two hours it took for her to calm down Xeir had taken the fourth sword she had started work on and with her magic had experimented with it. the blue steel glittered brightly as she used her magic to make weird designs on the blade. It was no more then an ornate knife of some form. She had no idea how long she had cried and hugged her father, but she did know that he remained with her, her anchor, so to speak. She was just getting started on some ring making experiments when the bell in the shop rang repeatedly. Wasn't Mark or Marion manning the front inplace of their father ?

Moving from the mold she was working on Xeir nodded, "Yes, I think so" So far only Mark, her mother, and her father knew of her dream before waking up that morning, Marion and Diamond had yet to find out. If ever. She then followed her father to the front part of the shop behind the counter and ducked under his arm as he held the devidor curtain for her. Seeing another merchant, unlike any Xeir had ever seen, the man was plain appearing in light robes of a traveling noble of some form.

Taztan smiled, it was about time! Within his guise of a noble merchant trader he spoke "Yes, I was directed here by another shop. I am seeking a certain type of ornate piece" He said, meaning swords made to display, not actually use in combat."My guild requires sixty of the pieces by nightfall tonight. I was recommended to here for that same reason." As it stood, only Xeir had that skill, she and her brother both in a way actually.

If this guy only wanted swords for display, she could do that easily, those were easy to make. Xeir found herself wondering however of why sixty for the order ?

Marcus nodded and wrote down the order in the book, calculating the cost in his head. "A job this big and this quick will cost a little extra, I hope you realize, my friend. Normally these swords go for about ten Gold pieces per inch of the blade. For this order, however, fifteen Gold per inch sounds fair. considering that the swords are approximately a meter in length." He said. Once the price was set he turned his head. "Mark! Get to the Forge, boy, your skills are needed!"

There was clamoring outside as Mark rushed to drop his training gear and head into the shop, all sweaty from training with Marion on raising his speed and endurance. "At once, Father..." He said, huffing as he looked to the order, then to Xeir, then to the Merchant. Only to be smacked in the back of the head by Marcus. "Ow! Why?"

"Where's your decency boy ? You come in looking like you fought off fifteen wild boars and expect to grow the business ?" Before Mark could answer Marcus jabbed his thumb to the forge and Mark nodded, huffing as he disappeared behind the curtain.

Taztan nodded, the gold per sword was easy to come up with. All of it was from the South to begin with. He could handle it when the order was completed. Once the work was done the gold could get handed over as planned.

Xeir smiled seeing her brother come in soaked in sweat. iwell, no chance to dry off/i she mused seeing his condition and tried not to laugh when her father smacked him, she gave one more look to the merchant before she too ducked behind the curtain in the wall and through the back area to the forges. Picking up the three swords she'd begun, and finished already two hours before. and setting them on the work table. "The merchant wants these, but not just these three. he wants sixty of them, by tonight. But should they all be identical, or different ?" The merchant had said nothing of the designs of each sword of art. Xeir looked to Mark, There was really no chance to not choose, they had a very major order to fill.

Mark thought quickly, and shrugged. "I don't see why they would want them all to be unique; that'd cost more." He said, looking over one of the three Xeir had made carefully, feeling the edges and the intricate details. His brown eyes flashed bronze and it was almost if he had scanned the weapon, and memoriezed the blueprints for it as well. He then shrugged and put four buckets of metal into his smelter, waiting for them to melt with the insanely hot coals he hoarded like a Dragon hoarding Gold. He didn't even let Xeir have them! They were his, and his alone.

After a little while, he pulled out the molten metal, pouring it into the mold and beginning to hammer away, whistling a song, mostly to himself, as he did so.

Xeir nodded, Mark was right, the price could simply go up if they tried for each blade different from the last. Within moments she too went to her own forge and smelter, ready to work. Her own forge burned with hot coals with a bright blue almost icy fire. Within an hour there was the sounds of hammering once more from in the Wolfe Forges.

**Scala ad Caelum**

**At that same moment**

**Outside the Wolfe Forge**

When Mark was called by their father the three of them had halted, yet when Mark pretty much tossed his gear, almost all of it at Diamond, his youngest sister had to dodge fast to avoid getting knocked out by her brothers hastly released shield "Oy! Hey! Mark! Call your shots next time will ya!" Came Diamond's panicked cry as she barely avoided even getting hit by her brothers speartip. What had gotten into her father to call Mark so suddenly to the Forge ?

Diamond was about to go after her brother when a calm voice called out "Hold a moment Diamond Wolfe, if you will" Jarius stepped into the massive yard of the Wolfe compound, his silver eyes bright when he saw Diamond and Marion both in the yard, Marion and a servant picking up Marks dropped gear. "Your sister has been requested of something, hence why your brother was also called upon to aid her. No doubt a major project like her swords"

"The only major projects we've been working on was that last order, the guy wanted mostly simply lead balls for something, and who wants a unlimited number of those ? Its just useless lead and iron balls, the guy called them bullets or some such." Diamond retorted, she sheathed her sword and handed her sheild to a servant who took it to the weapon rack. "What other project could there be ?" Diamond had no idea of how scared Xeir was about something that two hours earlier she had produced three art quality battle ready swords. "So what do we do ? We were sparring, Mark, Marion and I, but now Mark is called away, what is there for us ?"

"As of right now there is only a few things that need to be done, Once I speak with your mother at the very least. Go into the city, keep watch, a few visitors will soon come here looking for a few someones." Jarius knew certain things. One of those things was that Queen Idun was not just looking for Elsa, but for Anna too. "Stay together, dont split apart from each other, best case scenario the people you meet wont recognise you, worst case scenario, you have to fight... well... argue at the very most. Hope for the best"

"Right, ok, best case scenario whoever it is wont know us, worst case scenario I have to prove I am not who they think I am ?" Diamond said, trading looks briefly with Marion who raised an eyebrow while casting a glance to Jarius.

"Pretty much that yes. Good luck" The Ancient Brass dragon then turned and headed for the Wolfe family home itself. the sounds of hammering from the forge clear as a bell, literally. Diamond was briefly lost in thought, then she nodded, and the two girls then left the massive yard, moving along the street as Jarius watched them. As soon as the girls went around a corner he spoke anew, a nearby hooded fellow stood there. "Follow them, but do not be seen or engage anyone in combat, observe only." The hooded fellow nodded and quickly disappeared

A few minutes later and the girls were on the main throufare through the market in the dead center of the vast city of Scala ad Caelum. the two sisters wandered among the sellers of various stalls like normal, as if nothing were amiss, there were all manner of people in the market, some spoke of the storm the night before. All sorts of chatter about the storm made Anna wonder about it herself. As they passed a group of people chatting they overheard various conversations. But it was the conversation that concerned the storm last night connected to trading troubles that made the girls stop and join the group to listen in carefully.

"Every time a heavy storm occurs, It seems something is afoot in one of our trading partners cities. Take that one place called Arendelle for example. They say that Their princesses are missing. Presumed kidnapped it is said." Said one man, "I think it they was lost at sea in the storm, only logical explination"

"Impossible, You always think the sea took them, what matters is, how long ago was that ?" Asked another, the men did not notice as Diamond and Marion joined them

"Hard to say, one voice says it was yesterday, another, twenty years ago, still another, last year" Said a third

"Your both wrong" Broke in a fifth before the fourth could speak "Its just rumor, everyone knows that kingdom only has a queen and her sister, so maybe its them that's missin'!"

"Doubtful, posters were seen on merchant vessels. Has word been passed to the centeral Clan compounds ? It is possible they may know of it. Perhaps Bashain or his son could be of aid ?" Said the fourth after rethinking what he was originally going to say when it got shot down in a manner of speaking

"Twenty years ago" Marion said then thoughtfully, "Wasn't that the big storm when the Bandit King showed up here ?" She traded looks with Diamond, the other girl nodded as she remembered that storm, how could she not ? Xeir was so seasick!

"Aye lass, it was, like the storm we had last night, that storm was a killer one fer sure" Said the first man to speak.

"Aye, like that one near oh twenty years ago was it ?" Said the second man

"Seventeen actually I should think" Said the fourth

"You should think ?" Replied the fifth, clearly confused "Well when was it, twenty or seventeen years ago when the last major storm happened like last night ?"

"Clearly the storms mean something is about to happen, We best be on the watch to find out what. Best be prepared Says I" Said the first man, the others in the group aggreed, then they all headed for the nearby pub to get soused up, leaving Marion and Diamond in the street,

Marion watched the men leave then turned to her sister. "Well, that's that, Come on, we, Diamond is something wrong ?"

"That storm, eighteen years ago, like the storm last night" Diamond mused thoughtfully, "Xeir and I came here, to you and Mark, Momma and Papa, in that storm seventeen years ago, Do you think something, or someone could show up, because of the storm last night ?"

"At this point, after seeing all the Snowgies that Xeir's made over the years, none of them ever melted whatsoever, and they eat. Nothing'll faze me at this point" Marion replied, "Why ?"

"I'm not sure, but I dont think the Snowgies will be our worry. Come on, Jarius said we can't split up, lets head for the Smithies Town area, its possible whatevers going on is going to start there" Diamond said, Marion agreed and the two girls darted off.

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Smithies' Town**

**A few minutes later**

When the two girls arrived in Smithies Town the place was, like normal, an absolute madhouse of activity, sounds and heat, smiths of all sorts worked their forges, the place was always in a state of smog, and hammering noises, heck, the armor makers alone never stopped working, a recent order from a place called Arendelle apparently. As they wandered among the various market sellers they came upon a eatery seller and took some food, dropping a few gelts for the tip and paying before sitting down. Diamond never taking a bite.

Marion, halfway through her meat and cheese, saw that Diamond never started to eat hers. "Sis, Why aren't you eating, something on your mind ?"

"Those people we mingled with. One of them mentioned posters, like our bandits wanted posters sometimes up around the city." Diamond said

"Yeah so ? What about them ?" Marion asked around a mouthful of food

"Xeir mentioned that the soldiers of Arendelle had such a poster, But it had iher/i face on it. They were looking for her, to take her to their queen, Mark said all the queen wanted to do was talk. But what if it is something more then just talk ? What if the queen wanted Xeir for something; whose to say that she doesn't have a poster with me on it and she's looking for me too ?" Diamond said as she looked at her sister thoughtfully

Marion thought nearly a good minute before replying "I think you're overthinking it, Xeir did mention that to Momma and Papa, but Mark cleared up confusion that the Queen only wanted to talk to them, Nothing more then that!" She took another bite of meat, "So why worry about it ? Like Jarius said, worst case scenario; we argue with whoever thinks they know you or Xeir, best case scenario they dont recognise either of you. Besides"

Diamond finally took a bite of her cheese as their ale was brought out ot their table, she gave Marion a look as if asking 'besides what ?'

"Mom and Dad, Mark and I, hell this city itself wont let either you or Xeir leave, you grew up here, we're your home. That simple. The swords we make fetch a pretty gelt. Hell, those swords that Elsa made won fame recently too remember ?" Marion replied

"How could I not ? Mark burnt the core of the city for three days with his insane forge heating of his!" Diamond replied with a smirk

Two women happened upon them, one of them in a silver dress oddly familar, for a moment Diamond and Marion thought they were looking at Xeir, but then again Xeir did not wear silver, Xeir always wore turqouise or ice blue. Not silver. Marion spoke first "You two seem lost. Can we help you ?"

"We're looking for someone; we were told we'd find them here." Tiri replied after giving Idun a quick glance. Hoping to keep her sister calm. Finally her search could end.

"Who you trying to find ?" Diamond asked. Idun's unblinking stare making her slightly nervous as she tried to focus on her drink and food.0

"The person that made this" Tiri replied, unwrapping the parcel she carried at her sisters insisting. The sword hilt glittered like ice. Marion raised an eyebrow. It wasn't the ghost blade that was missing, but one of Xeirs own iDuradaeden/i swords!

"You might want to try the Clan forges, You wont find any swordmakers to make something like that here in the main markets." Marion said calmly after a long drink of ale

"Try on the centeral west area. One of the larger forges. You might find who you're looking for there" Diamond confirmed as Marion nodded "While there however, Do watch your step"

Idun nodded, Tiri smiled and wrapping the item back up she said simply "Many thanks, lets go" With a nod to her sister the two women left the two sisters eating.

Diamond watched them leave as she slowly set her ale mug on the table. "Did you see that ?" Sje asked to Marion

"See what ?" Marion asked around another mouthful of cheese

Diamond nodded towards the retreating backs of the two women "That woman, no not the one in silver, the one with her, she never took her eyes off me"

Marion stopped eating for just a brief second and looked at her confused. "And that's a bad thing ?"

"Maybe, not really, well. It made me feel nervous." Diamond replied, leaning close to Marion she said softly, "What if she wants to talk to me after talking to Xeir or someone else ? I mean, what if the entire reason that woman is even here is... because she's..."

"Your birth mother ?" Marion turned to look as Idun and Tiri left the marketplace. turning back to Diamond she gave her sister a confused look "What makes you think that ?"

"Did you see how close of a resemblence the woman in silver is to Elsa ?"Diamond asked her

Marion thought a moment before her eyes went wide as she realised what Diamond meant and she stood up, grabbing up her twin swords from leaning on the table edge "We have get home, If the queen that spoke with Mark is here, we need to warn Xeir, we need to tell Mother. Come on"

Diamond stared at Marion motioning to their food "But what about our meal ?"

"Take it with us. get a bag or something, but hurry, we need to get home before they get to Elsa and Mark" It took a few minutes, but Diamond soon had a bag and their food safely in it, grabbing up her sword the two girls took off to the rooftops nearby. Nobody paid much if any attention to two girls freerunning on the rooftops lately, the kids did it constantly to begin with

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Wolfe Family Forge**

**Several hours later**

Today was weird, Xeir hammered away at yet another sword, fifty seven down, three to go... she hoped. The guy wanted sixty, She got started on number fifty eight. With Marks help they'd managed to make it, but it was still almost dark at that point too. Just after dinner and Xeir was back at the forge working. Never expecting anyone to visit the shop that late. Heck she was not even expecting anyone other then her father or brother or sisters either, maybe her mother. But that was it.

Outside the shop three people came to a halt, the twins looked upon the signage, saying the shop was closed as the snowman walked right in. Cheerfully saying "I think she's in here!" Before disappearing into the dim light of the store. Idun and Tiri traded looks and followed him inside the blacksmith shop. Idun went through the front part of the shop, clearly enthralled by the design, and beauty of the weapons surrounding her and her sister as Tiri went to a rack of beautiful white swords and went through them carefully.

"Did you find anything ?" Idun asked her sister

"Nope, none of these swords have the same hilt as the one the shadowling carried" Tiri said, "Nor does it match the blade we got with us"

Idun nodded "This might be a dead end on the sword, But its the only lead we have on my girls, I hope it..." Idun was cut off by a sudden shriek from back in the forges behind the shop. Idun's heart soared when she heard it and recognised it instantly her gaze locking on the door Olaf went through to the back part of the shop.

That scream, was the voice of her eldest daughter.

-8-8-8-

Elsa aimlessly wandered the market roads of the city of Scala ad Caelum, there was no Session that day, and summer was nearly over for that matter. She had nothing planned for that day either. And couldnt find her sisters or brother at all. Had they gone on their own plans ? Didnt they have a plan for the last day of summer before the fall Sessions began ?

Or was it the dreams driving them crazy so they wanted to each go off on their own to try and make sense of everything ? The latest dream hurt her head as she walked, she tried not to focus on the dream, but the more she tried not to think about it, the more she was drawn to it. Was it truly a dream, or were other powers at work ? Was it memories, or something else entirely ?

Unable to figure it out on her own, Elsa chose to find her brother. Moving through the packed streets of Scala ad Caelum she soon found herself going with the flow of people towards a newly built arena of some form. People were shouting and jostling to get closer to the arena fence that overlooked the lower pit area. People tossing credits to make bets on certain fighters in the pit.

Elsa stared at what she saw in the pit below, or rather who. "Sapp ?" Elsa wondered, what was she doing beating the senses out of another much larger man ?

"Amazing isnt she ?" Asked a calm voice, turning to look at who was speaking, Elsa did not recognise the man in the black coat watching the fight as he had pretty much appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry ?" Elsa said in reply. "But,"

The coated man smirked. "Relax, everyone here roots for her, Sapphire is good at what she does, the last several fights alone she had beaten up to five enemies at once. Mirrors are a fun thing to play with at the time too" Long spiky black hair framed a sharply edged face. Xiaoden was a good one to send. But sometimes others had to go and visit. In this case it was Xercine. The man Elsa had put in charge of Arendelle when she had left on her yearlong sabatical.

Looking hard at the man Elsa finally spoke. "Do I know you from somewhere ? I could swear you are familiar to me somehow"

"Quite possible" Xercine replied calmly. Sapphire below them won another fight easily before exiting the arenahappy people and upset people had begun leaving the arena vewing areas. Xercine smirked. "See you" Patting Elsa on thre shoulder he turned and walked past her. Quickly disappearing into a plexus pattern and disappearing from the simulation.

-8-8-8-

Nara stalked through the simulation of Scala ad Caelum, taking down groups of shadows, even kobolds not recognised, shadows screamed unsettling sounds as they were slain by his weapon.

He made his way towards the Arena. He remembered the Arena. So why did it manefest now of all times ? When Xeir was about to wake up ? Xercine had visited the ancient crumbling mansion, and now it was time for things to really get moving. Nara headed for the combatants enterance at the arena edge and came upon a woman leaving, he recognised her as Sapphire Wolfe, Mark's cousin. The woman paid him no heed as she passed him.

Entering the combat preparation area, Nara took stock of who was present, at that moment, it was just him. But he overheard grumbling near4by and staood at the wall. He did not have long to wait as Xercine arrived. "I take it there are some rather unsettled folk in Arendelle ?"

"One could say that" Xercine replied, giving Nara a look the man continued. "When Elsa put me in charge, she was leaving the kingdom in good trusting hands."

"And now ?" Nara asked him. "The council was formed by the Star Council, and proven to be trusting enough with this task. What has them so unsettled ?"

"Half of the council controls the military, the finances, and the merchants. The High Priest calls the shots of all three groups carefully, any money that is made not as profit for personal use by anyone, is given to the church. In the past year, the church, and the High Priest controls it"

"I knew trusting the bishop was a bad idea." Nara grunted. "please, continue"

"That same half of the council also refuse to believe that Elsa will return and want to end the queenship and place a new queen on the throne." Xercine said

"And your plan ?" Nara mused. "Surely a man like you, so low on the Star Council can at least have some pull."

"Only so far, the High Priest, though controlling everything, is leaving final choices on matters pertaining to the leadership, decrees, and laws, to me." Xercine said. "I never trusted the High Priest. I fear there may be troubles in the days ahead. The sooner Xeir returns, the better."

"Indeed" Nara sighed, this was going to be a long day for sure. "I now have a new question for you"

"Ask it." Xercine said

"Have you seen a white haired woman, calls herself Diamond ? Wears a pair of swords upon her belt. Though recently has aquired more than a single pair." Nara asked

"Yes, she came to me in the Council chamber. She said she had to sneak in to do it. I can understand her needing to do so, the council has become rather hostile to anyone they do not recognise. Diamond is one of them" Xercine said.

"Did anything happen ?" Nara asked

"Thankfully no. I was the only one in the chamber at the time" Xercine explained what Diamond told him. "It seems that Princess Tiri is on the mark, Emisary has told her to seek out the _Duradaeden_s Chosen. Whatever that means"

"It means that Elsa will be returning, but not in the way one will expect." Nara explained, he was happy that Diamond was awake. "Xeir will return and take the throne like a thief in the night. Be ready, be watchful, war is coming." Nara said. He nodded to the man. "You may go" Xercine bowed and took his leave.

It was time to lure Elsa towards the proper room while in the simulation.

-8-8-8-

As she went back to the packed streets Elsa failed to notice Sapphire leaving the arena grounds, and even failed to notice Xercine entering and then later leaving, she had spoke with the guy herself and didnt recognise him whatsoever. As she walked she failed also to notice that the ground she walked on became not the paved walkways of Scala ad Caelum, but the outskirts of Arendelle.

A voice echoed around her as time slowed to a halt. She found herself standing, staring at her brother, no, not her brother, something about Mark was more than just her brother. The man looked more regal, with him was a woman at that moment that she did not recognise to be her own sister, Princess Anna. The two of them were walking towards, Elsa turned and saw where she was.

_"Elsa, come to the old manor house, it is time."_ The voice echoed, clearly deep, yet also clearly female. Old manor house ? It didnt make any sense why go there ?

Turning from the two people she knew in her heart, Elsa started running rapidly. Behind her shadows grew and began to give chase. As she left the outskirts of Arendelle and entered the woods that surrounded the kingdom before giving way to high mountains to the north and west she found a path.

She heard pounding footsteps behind her. Turning she saw a dozen shadows forming into ghostly people and running after her. Dodging around trees and vines, Elsa ran along side a creek before finding a well kept path the shadows grew rapidly around her as more joined the chase.

Coming to a locked gate she halted, "Get me all the way here and lock me out ? Really ? How the hell am I supposed to get inside ?" Elsa screamed. Then she remembered, how had Xeir used that strange weapon ? It was a keysword thing right ? Her twin swords matrialised into one weapon, unique and strange, the keysword sparked as Elsa swung it like a baseball bat, unlocking the gate with ease. She ran through.

As the gate closed a cloaked man faded into being as the shadows halted at the gate. Elsa spied a strangely rather plain looking weapon in his hand, a long curved blade, a common katana of some form. "Come and get it" The black coated man said. The shadows rushed him all at once.

Elsa of course wanted to help the man in the fight, but she felt a need to go into the old mansion. The building was old, crumbling and rotted. Coming apart, windows were broken. The door hung off its hinges. But as she stepped into the building and went up the flight of stairs she came t oa room, ornate yet clean. Paintings upon the walls.

And as she stood in the doorway one painting caught her eye, it was of two women, sisters, and with them, a snowman.

_I was walking along the corridor of the castle. "its only for one year" I told Anna_

_"Yeah, one year, away from the kingdom ? Who would run it without us ?" She asked me_

_"Roadtrip!" Olaf shouted as he hugged my leg. "Can we go someplace warm ?" he asked me and Anna both_

_"Hopefully, Mark is the one who is driving" I replied. Mark stepped into view. "Is everything ready, dear ?" I remembered we had just gotten married. And Mark looked nice in his Assassin suit. He had promised to show us Eguypt, where he spent a lot of his life, and meet the rest of his family._

_"You two ready ?" Mark asked us._

_I nodded. "I just need to assign the one who will rule in my stead over the Council appointed. The High Priest favors a young man named Xercine. I should like to speak to him before we leave to give him his duties in an offical manner"_

_Mark nodded and smiled, which made me blush slightly seeing him smile like that. "As you wish" was all he said_

Then she remembered. iI was a queen ?/i She found herself staring at a painting of the castle of Arendelle. "Arendelle, I was its queen ?"

"Queen, crown princess, its not easy to tell" Said a older mans voice, that she recognised. Elsa turned to the man who spoke. The landscape painter, Jarius stood there. "Good to see you Elsa, you look good for a girl who'd been asleep for a year"

"Do I know you ?" Elsa asked him, the man seemed calmer than normal and held a paint brush in hand. When he didnt answer right away she went back to viewing the paintings the man had made. There was a painting of her, it had to be her, and Anna, during the summer for a birthday party it appeared.

She started laughing. Jarius looked up from his painting briefly. "Is something funny ?"

elsa waved his question off and took a breath. "Its just, I newver expected to find inside a building like this, a room filled with masterpieces of art" Elsa lied.

"Dont lie kid, its not your best skill" Jarius said simply to her. Elsa stared at him, the tone he used, the words he used, they sounded hauntingly familiar. Seeing her confusion he then asked. "Something the matter ?"

"No its just, somehow those words you just said I heard before." Elsa said, she had heard those words before. As Xeir, when she and Diamond were about to begin their training, when Xeir first met Kalda. Elsa went back to looking at the paintings. She found one that felt oddly familiar yet ioncredibly unfamilar at the same time.

The painting showed two women, one dressed in the Scala ad Caelum battle dress, but with the addition of certain colors. The other dressed in a corset like set of armor with what appeared to be lines of bones of some form covering the torso and arms, along with the draconic head shape

"Did you paint all these ?" Elsa finally asked as she viewed the next painting, a dragon she assumed, casting out of her soul and sacficing her body as a huge ball of beautiful light being cast over a castle of some form.

"Yes. Each one. Even those" Jarius replied. The painting gear gone as he stood nearby, closer to her yet far enough away to not scare her. Elsa looked at the paintings he indicated, one was of a woman holding a newborn baby, another of a family. "Each painting is a scene of a memory, of a lifetime, of happiness, of a family. Its a good means of making money, and a good hobby" Jarius told her

Elsa remained silent as she stared at a painting, it showed Elsa, or rather a woman named Xeir, hugging a woman with bright white and silver hair, the second woman having two swords on her hip. Little did she know, Jarius had painted a reunion of sisters, and not Anna and Elsas reunion. But of who they dreamed about.

-8-8-8-

Dit finished her goals on the computer, it was time to finish things properly and to do so she had to tie up loose ends, the digital version of Jarius had to be done away with, the true version was unharmed and elsewhere at that moment.

It was not often, DiT mused thoughtfully. Had Nara chosen to betray her, he would have done so long ago, but he did not, instead they worked together. Xeir was about to wake up. All they had to do was lead her to the pod itself.

DiT watched the shadows and the mist as it fell to Naras sword, she could help him in the fight, easily overwhelm the shadows with her own skills and power. But instead she felt she had to do something else entirely. In this case she had to focus on waking up Xeir.

And to do that she had to go even deeper into her bag of tricks.

A portal opened. "You are late" DiT mused

"Pardon the delay but you had guests outside the house and they had to be dealt with first" Replied Xiern. The first of the Star Council was a calm man. "its not often I meet those of good standing, Lady DiT, to what do I owe this visit ?"

"Shadows freely haunt the woods, why would the head of the Star Council, come to see me ?" DiT asked him

"For one thing, you amuse us" Xiern replied calmly. Dressed in black, his blue eyes took in the room. "Quite the set up you have here now. Trying to wake her up by returning her memories in proper order ?"

"That is not your concern" DiT said simply

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. It is the councils concern. Waking up Xeir as fast as safely possible is on everyones minds now." Xiern said to her. "What is your plan of attack ?"

"I plan to have Elsa visit Xeirs pod to wake her up" DiT explained

"The Nothing ?" Xiern asked

"The one and the same. The woman who put Councilor Xercine as her replacement in the leadership of Arendelle, is but a Nothing, an empty shell. A body without a heart." DiT explained

"So the similation ?" Xiern asked

"A means to an end, by using the simulated town of Scala ad Caelum we could wake Xeir up in relative safety and not worry of others getting in and yet, here you are" DiT said. Xiern merely smiled

-8-8-8-

Diamond moved through te packed streets of Arendelle as quietly as she could, she had to be fast, taking the rooftops would have been easier. The cloak covered her body and clothing in darker colors instead of the white and lime green she was used to as a Dragon in Light's Court. As Marion she wore darker colors.

Ducking into an alleyway she cut across a district and started up a flight of stairs. Stepping and leaning against a wall as a pair of soldiers stepped into view, the two men passed her without a second glance. Stepping up the stairs lightly the white haired woman looked around before ducking into a building.

"About time you showed up, those soldiers were giving me the mirana warning just showing up in here demanding if I'd seen the queen" came the voice of a rather upset man, that of Xendras. "Lucky for them I didnt resort to striking them"

"Had you done so, this whole district would be down on us both like a ton of bricks" Diamond replied

"Woulda been worth it too" Xendras said. "What's up ? Why send for me ?"

"You're the one that woke us up. Marion and I, so naturally as of right now, you're the only one we can trust with our life." Diamond replied after bolting the door and ensuring the curtains were closed.

"Alright that makes sense of some of it. Now, what about the rest of what you need me for ?" Star Councilmembers werent exactly errand runners.

"Have you seen Mark, or Anna, or even Xeir ?" Diamond asked him

Xendras thought a moment then nodded. "Yes actually. Mark and the Princess, Anna, were seen on the main rtoad heading into the city proper. The guards were ignoring them for some reason. Some acting as if the Princess wasnt even royalty to begin with. Why ?"

"Where are they now ?" Diamond pressed.

"Broken Arm Tavern" Said Xendras, Diamond smirked, trust Mark to go there.

"I need to see Mark, but I dont think he will want to see me" Diamond said after a minute, "At least, not like this. I will have to disguise myself as Diana again, easy task"

"Hey whoa, time out!" Xendras made the universal signal for time out with his hands. "You really want to see the guy ? In that get up ?"

"Yeah, why ?" Diamond replied

Xendras thought a moment then sighed. "Even in this time and point I dont think he can recognise you as Diamond, though he has trained his Sight further, I dont think he can see through the magic defrenses you have in place" He said

Diamond smirked. She had nearly forgotten that her brother, when he was her brother, had trained his Sight to be so strong to the point of needing to wear lead lined underwear. "Point taken. Last I knew he gets upset when he tries to decern me with his Sight."

"Fair enough then, good luck, anything you need me to do ?" Xendras asked

"Try not to get into a fight with the soldiers here, the last thing I want to do is have to bail you out, or break you out" Diamond said before leaving the building which caused Xendras to smirk at that point. Jailbreaking was fun.

Twenty minutes later at the broken Arm Tavern mark and Anna sat at table, the table overlooked the lower floor, but also had a good view of the outside at the same time. Mark sipped a drink. Anna was upset, none of the soldiers recognised her as a Princess and refused to follow her requests. And all of the soldiers they had come across flat out ignored Mark directly "I cant believe it, this is Arendelle, my home, and I'm being treated as if I am not even important here" Anna grumbled.

Mark down his drink. "Relax, Anna, please, the sooner Elsa is back the sooner we can get the lowdown on things going on in the kingdom" Mark tried to calm her down.

"You heard what Xercine said, half the council controls the military, and the High Priest controls them, Xercine has no power other then having final say, even if he gets that his word isnt exactly the law anymore, and those council members who are in control of the military, money and the church, also refuse to believe Elsa is coming back and want to put someone else on my sistersThrone" Anna all but screamed at him.

"All we have to do then Anna is get in touch with my cousin, Sapphire, she guarded your sister, and once we find her, we have our way into the palace as a whole" Mark said. Anna had to remembver, Sapphire was Marks cousin, and was a skilled pit fighter, and before their vacation for a year, Mark had appointed her as Captain of the Honor Guard, the Sword Corps had been not been desolved per sei, mostly renamed.

That meant that by getting ahold of Sapphire, and ensuring she was on their side, allowed for at least the Palace Guards directly to be on their side. But there was something fishy about the High Priest. "Good, you got my note" Sapphire said, joining the two at the low table and sitting down on the coushin.

"What is this about the High Priest ?" Anna asked rather blunty as Sapphire picked up a drink.

"First thing is first, before you ask, the Honor Guard, the palace Guard, the Sword Corps, we're still on your side, so even if the High Priest tries to denounce you, you have an army. Though small in number." Sapphire said holding up a hand before taking her drink and downing it in one shot.

"But what Anna asked, what is this about the High Priest ?" Mark then asked his cousin.

"Rumor has it he dabbles in magic, he has bonsai trees scattered through the kingdom. And uses leaves to transport items, and people across vast distances, similar to your transport arrays" Sapphire explained

"Do you have anything to combat against his transportation abilities ?" Mark asked

"Just one so far, a woman named Kiyomori showed up about a week ago, offered me her services and called me her older sister. I took in in stride and didnt make much sense of it myself. But the woman has proven to be a strong deterrent in the High Priests movements. Whatever magic she possesses allows her to stay one step ahead of his transport leaves and spells. And also allowed our soldiers to remain at their posts unharmed by him as well."

Mark went silent, Kiyomori sounded familiar to him. "What kind of magic does she rely on ?" he asked

"Essence Flames" Sapphire replied. Mark smirked, figures. "Something wrong ?"

"Nope, Essence anything will fuck up transport spells. Kiyomori will have to teach everyone how to attian such thing and enable them or disable them at will when needed to do so." Mark explained

"I can talk to her, shes on duty in place of me right now. But rest assured Princess, the Sword Corps are at your command." Sapphire said, oh what she couldnt give to be guarding Elsa unseen again. But soon she wouldnt have to.

Because Mark then asked as a new woman stepped into view of the upstairs window of the tavern. "Who is Emisary ?" Sapphire stared at him, how did he learn of that name ?

**RESTORATION AT 98%**


	11. Xeir Awakening: Chapter 1

Frozen Memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past – _Back Cover_

"Shadow Mist Sect; they're a bad group, arent they ?" Elsa mused where she stood in the painting filled room of the old crumbling mansion. She saw the figures, made of smoke and mist that Jarius had painted.

Jarius smirked and moved to sit down as he spoke, once more picking up a brush. "Bad, or good, I dont know, I cant tell you that much" Said Jarius where he sat at a painters easle as he looked her way. "They are a group of... incomplete people who simply wish to be whole. To that end, they're searching despreately for something"

"What ?" Elsa asked him. "What could they be searching for ?"

"If I told you, you wouldnt believe me. Even so, I will tell you. Your heart, and the key to unlock it" Jarius told her. For a moment Elsa said nothing, and then she started laughing. Jarius looked at her. "Something funny ?"

"Its just," Elsa shook her head and set her hand on the table "There are some questions I want to ask, questions I've been running away from, a question I want to ask; What is going to happen to me now ?" Elsa said, the room was white walled, beautiful paintings hung upon the walls by pieces of nails and steel. Paintings more than likely. "Jarius ?!" Before her however Jarius disappeared, like blocks of data and faded away into nothing

And then, data streamed in a column and a woman robed in red appeared. "There is no knowledge that has the power to change your fate" DiT said simply to Elsa

Elsa clinched a fist and pointed an accusing finger at the masked woman. "Even if it doesnt, I want to know, I have the right, to know!"

"A Nothing does not have the right to know, nor does it even have the right to exsist. And yet here you are" DiT told her, Something of humor in the one visible eye of the mask the woman wore

Elsa summoned her twin swords, however once again they formed a single weapon. She was stressed out. "But what is a Nothing ?"

A portal opened and the hooded man appeared, however his back was to Elsa. "DiT" He said tersely. "We are out of time, too many Nothings"

Elsa recognised the man easily "You! You're the one that stole our credits a week ago!" the hooded man ignored her.

A portal ripped into reality before Elsa, and next to DiT. In it stood Jarius, "Elsa, a Nothing is half a person" He said, "you wont disappear, you will be whole"

DiT turned towards him, "Enough of these outbursts!" She thundered, grabbing him, the two disappeared into the portal. The two struggled, but before the portal closed Jarius said simply

"Elsa, we will meet again, you wont know me, but I will know you. At that time, we can talk about everything!" The portal closed as Elsa ran for it, however as she neared, the hooded man blocked her path.

"Let him go!" Elsa screamed, the portal vanished, with it too the hooded man. "Jarius!" The only path to her knowing what was really going on, and he was gone. Elsa left the whitewalled room and went through the ancient mansion. Coming upon a stairway leading down into a oddly stirle room.

A computer stood there, unlike anything Elsa had ever seen in her life. As she stared at it, one more memory wracked her brain, she screamed and held her head.

Xeir – Awakening

Chapter One - Introductary Report

**3 July 1987**

**Scala ad Caelum**

**Wolfe Family Forge**

**Dusk**

_KLANG KLANG Flip the sword over KLANG KLANG Flip it over again, the mantra went through her head as she hammered away at the fifty eighth sword of the order out of sixy. She flipped the sword over again, once more hammering it out. Dinner, raw fox meat for the most part, lightly cooked, was perfect. But now she was focused on finishing that order before full dark when the merchant was to return. She was not expecting anyone to enter the forge, hell the building was closed. The only people in there were her father, at least, he was until he left a few minutes before, Mark, who as far as Xeir knew was doing inventory or looking for more metal or mostly done blades to make into weapons of art._

_Outside the shop two women stopped, Idun looked at the door, it said they were closed, But the snowman guide, Olaf, wandered right up to the door, and at his stick fingered touch, the thing opened without hinderence "I think she's in here!" They'd been to twenty different shops, and not one of them had information the two sought. this was the last shop, the last Clan Forge it was known as. And it was, in a word, very big._

_Looking up at the forge building, it was rather big, biggest they'd seen for sure. "This is the last one, each shop directed us to this one. That was hours ago." Tiri said softly_

_Idun nodded and looked towards the door that Olaf disappeared into. "Yes, they said as much. But it's our last chance, come on" Idun lead the way in, Tiri right behind, closing the door behind them Idun stared, enthralled at the pure beauty of the weapons that surrounded them. Tiri scampered to a rack of weapons and started through it, unwrapping the hilt of the blade she carried to compare the weapons to it._

_After about twetny minutes, Idun spoke. "Did you find anything ?" As she walked among the various weapons, halberds, spears, axes, hammers, mattocks, swords, shields, there were dozens of blades._

_"Nope, none of these swords match the blade the shadowlings had with them nor this one." Tiri replied somewhat dishartened, but then things were changing, rapidly. Somehow she knew the sword's twin was imn that shop. Somewhere._

_Idun made a odd sound and sighed. "It might be a dead end on the sword, But its the only lead we have on my girls, and I hope it is truth and not a wild goose chase. Those two girls we spoke with in the market, that one, she looked like Anna would as an adult."_

_"It wont be, Somehow I know it, I think it was those girls we spoke with earlier. You think that one you kept staring at was Diamond ? But as an adult ?" Tiri said. The twin of that weapon was in that shop somewhere._

_"Possible, I could not stop looking at her, she looks so much like Kaedrians drawing for the poster" Idun replied. "I hope its..." She was cut off from a shriek, her heart soared at the sound as she thought of one person, the only person who could scream like that! Xeir!_

**_At that same moment_**

_**Inside the Forges of the Wolfe Forge**_

_"Wow" Olaf said softly as he looked about before going into the backroom, so much heat, yet he never melted, it was as if he couldn't melt. Looking around he could feel the heat from the forges, the man never noticed him as he selected some metals and what looked to be mostly finished blades before heating them up. "So this is heat ?" the little snowman wandered further into the forges, around a smelter he spotted a small pile of white stuff. Aha, snow! Wait... snow ? YAY SNOW! Olaf thought seeing more snow and what had to be a Snowgie dancing around in it, perfect, now he iknew/i his maker... no, his mother was in there somewhere!_

_Olaf had just wandered around the last smelter, how many were in this place anyhow, when he spotted her. In all her beauty! Mom! Was the first word on his tongue... but instead of speaking right away, he watched Elsa as she hammered on a piece of metal, inlaying gems of varioius sizes and colors. He watched for a few moments mesmurised by Elsa's beautiful fluid skilled movements, the rise and fall of the hammer, the intent careful observence of each hammer whack. All of it_

_Finally he couldn't hold it in any more and walked right up to her._

_"Hi Mom!" He pretty much yelled dead in her face, Xeir stared for a brief heartbeat at Olaf's huge snowy smiling head that was between her and the sword she was working on_

_It did **not** have the desired effect he hoped for_

_Xeir shrieked dead into the snowmans face._

_Olaf screamed as if it was a game of who could scream the loudest_

_**WHACK** went Olaf's head "Ah crud, not again!" Olaf's head splattered against the wall as Xeir held the hammer in a defensive stance as she watched as Olaf put himself back together, mostly. Her heart hammered in fear. this could not be happening, This snowman, she had made it, it found her! And those with her, he lead those with him directly to her! Xeir stared at Olaf, Wait a minute, it called me Mom ? Xeir thought, clearly confused. "Do I know you ?" She finally asked as Olaf reassembled himself, minus carrot nose he looked every bit a cute snowman._

_"You made me" Olaf said simply. Xeir looked at her own hands. This was insane! Sure she had made the snowgies, but this, this was different. "Don't you remember that ?" Xeir nodded at long last. This, she felt in her heart, this was what she was dreading. Whoever came with this snowman, iher/i snowman that she created, they wanted to talk. She set the hammer down on the anvil._

_She knew in her heart, this order... it wasn't real. It was to keep her busy. But why ? Was it because of her fears ? This snowman ? Finally she asked after a mong moment, "Who came with you ?"_

_"Uh... two women, I kinda forget their names" Olaf said somewhat timidly, yet he still smiled widely_

_"Where are they now ?" Xeir then asked him._

_"Uh, Back there I think" Olaf pulled his right arm off and used it as a pointing stick and pointed back the way he came, the front part of the shop, the public space really, where she mostly trained as a child with Mark._

_Xeir took a deep breath, setting her knuckles on the anvil of the forge, feeling the ice cold metal against her fingers, which felt like any normal anvil metal for all she cared or felt, the cold never bothered her, so why should it now ? She stood there, both hands balled into fists, her knuckles set against the surface of the anvil. How was she supposed to do this ? She barely felt her brother come to her side as she stood there, she shook, she was scared. She leaned on her brother, Looking to him she asked him simply. "What do I do now ?" Mark had no answer_

**_Outside the Wolfe Forge_**

_**At that same moment**_

_Diamond ducked back around the corner, her father and sister sat beneath a window leading into the forge, just beyond her father was the back door that they used to get coal or wood for the forges and smelters. "They went in, both of them. They were... following a snowman" She said softly. She was about to describe the snowman as the one they once built when they were younger when they heard a childish voice scream out, most likely to Xeir herself._

_"Hi Mom!" Then they heard Xeir screaming louder then they ever heard her scream in their lives then something getting whacked, then "Ah crud not again!" Then everything went quiet, too quiet_

_Diamond turned to her father, "Did someone just call Xeir, mom ?" She asked softly, this was too weird. Her father shook his head a hand to his mouth, motioning not to speak, merely to listen carefully. First signs of trouble, block the doors so no escape could be made. Diamond and Marion both nodded and the three listened carefully through the wall as Marion sat up carefully and peeked through the window, seeing the two women in the shop. She nodded, they were both inside._

**_Within the Wolfe Forge_**

_**At that same moment**_

_For long moments Xeir never moved, Even when Olaf went to the door and waited for her. Finally, after a few moments of careful thought, Xeir took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The Queen of Arendelle wanted to do nothing more then speak to her. Mark had said so himself. Turning to Mark she said simply, "I want you there with me. Please" To Olaf she said, "Can you wait for me I guess outside, please ?" Olaf thought a brief moment or so that the request to wait outside the building was strange, but in the end he simply nodded to Xeir and waddled cutely out the side door, on the other side of the forge building, away from Marion, Diamond, and Marcus._

_Finally with the snowman outside Xeir went to the door, she took another deep breath and let it out slowly. It was time to get it over with._

_Turning the nob she entered the shop part of the building and went to the area where two women waited, this was not going to be easy as Xeir felt eyes on her the moment she opened the door._

_Xeir saw one of the women, in a dress very similar to her own, identical actually, other then the color, going through the swords on the various racks. Well, this was interesting. Xeir recognised the sword she had made over a week or so before in that major order on the hangar, the sword in her hand she failed to recognise. However as she turned her silver sapphire gaze towards the other woman she halted, Mark nearly running into her from behind._

_Idun took in a sharp breath, seeing Xeir for the first time in seventeen years. She looked ready to fall over from either shock or joy. But instead she forced herself to remain calm, it was indeed possible that her children were both dead. But Idun refused to believe that. She had no idea how far from the truth her daughters apparently dead rumor was!_

_Xeir spoke first, directing her words however towards the woman searching the swords "Need some help in finding something ?" Idun had to stare, Xeir would have never spoken in such a tone or manner before should she had grown up in the castle! Much more gentle, less authoritive, more princesslike. If there was such a manner, Xeir did not possess it._

_"Nope, I think I know what I'm doing" Came the reply, which sounded, to Xeir at least, hauntingly familar, but she was not able to put her mind on it right away._

_"You wont find anything like that blade, at least, where you're looking" Xeir replied calmly, "What are you looking for anyhow ?"_

_"Trying to match this blade, with some others of similar make, once I do that I can figure out where it came from, and if I'm lucky, who made it" Came the Icewraith's calm reply as she went to another rack. Xeir knew where that sword came from, and who made it, but she looked to her brother, then jerked her head towards Tiri, as if silently asking her brother to take care of the customer with the sword. Xeir then turned all her attention on Idun, who never took her eyes off of her._

_Crossing her arms, her scarred right hand clearly seen but also covered by the pale mostly sheer ice blue sleeve of her dress, Xeir spoke to Idun "I was told you wanted to see me. Is there something I can help you with, Ma'am ?"_

_"I hope so" Idun replied, then she introduced herself "I'm the Queen of Arendelle, Idun, the woman searcxhing through the swords is my sister, Tiri. He was in Arendelle recently, you were with him were you not ?" Xeir simply nodded as Idun pointed at her brother, though she also nodded at the question, not speaking. "I thought so, I hoped it was true. I see it was. To a point."_

_"Mark said you wanted to speak to me ? To us back in Arendelle. Why ? I take it that is also why you came here to Scala ad Caelum ?" Xeir asked Idun nodded but at first did not say anything. which allowed Xeir to continue. "Your soldiers, they had a poster, with my face on it. Why ? Why are you searching for me ? What importantence am I to you ? I dont even know you, at least until now"_

_"Word reached me while in Arendelle that someone I have been searching for was in the kingdom. Unexpected yes, but anything like that is very good news after seventeen years of constantly searching for those I had lost at sea" Idun replied, Xeir looked at her, a confused raising of her eyebrow confirmed to Idun that something must have struck her. "My daughters, they were lost at sea and yet I held out hope, I still do. That they're alive, somewhere."_

_"Seventeen years is a long time" Xeir replied simply, obviously not liking where the conversation was going. Something about a pair of girls lost at sea struck at her memory, however._

_"Yes, it is a long time, but I never stopped searching. When they were not on the ship I searched the sea for two years, and sent word to neboring cities and kingdoms, searching for them, my daughters. My family." Idun looked around the shop then, taking in all of it. The building was designed like any other shop that sold and made weapons. Incredibly well designed. "I wanted to speak to you because I wanted to ask you not only why do you look like my oldest daughter as an adult, but why your brother said to me the names of his younger sisters." Xeir cast a look to Mark who was watching with both ears and half an eye, so to speak. Ready to jump to Xeir's defense at any second should she need his aid. Idun withdrew a roll of paper from her pack. She handed it to Xeir, "Your brother there, confirmed my hopes when he said your names."_

_Xeir took the poster to a nearby table, in the back part of the shop behind the counter and unrolled the missing persons poster and then stared at her own face, hand drawn yet perfectly matched, well, almost perfect. The only things missing from her face on the drawing were the scars, and dirt, but mostly the scars from the forges and sparks from making swords, Xeir never forgot the first sparks that bit into her skin and forehead as a child, making small cuts and mar marks along her brow. Her father said it made her look more a blacksmith then a normal visiting type child in the town as it was. But it was the writing on the poster that had her undevided attention. She stared at the date, date born, date missing, both of them, the date missing was two days before her date of adoption!_

_It was impossible! But no, it was iher/i face on that poster. this woman carrying it, in the contact information area, that was her mother ? The woman before her, the woman that searched to speak to her, was her birth mother ? Her true mother ? Xeir had no idea how to react, other then in complete shock or confusion. It was not until she was shown the poster with iDiamond's face/i on it, in the same handrawn style as Xeir's own face was, that she said anything, "This is impossible."_

_"Impossible yes, but true, seventeen years may be a long time, but tell me, how was my Royal Healer able to acurately draw you, and Diamond, so perfectly as adults when she never knew what you looked like to begin with ?" Idun said, she then removed something from her pack, a hair band of silver metal, little clearly glasslike yet made out of complete ice gems adorned the thing. She held it out to Xeir. "This was my oldest daughters, she had made it herself. She called it her princess crown." Xeir stared at the hairband. Memories assaulted her from all directions._

_Briefly she saw a little girl and her mother, the child held in her hands a silver and white hairband._

_"Momma look what I made! my own crown! Now I am really a princess!" the child said happliy putting the 'crown' on her head to show her mother, the ice gems glittered brightly._

_The mother was equally overjoyed "You're learning sweetie! This is wonderful, have you shown your father yet ?"_

_The little girl shook her head "Not yet Momma, I wanted to show you first! But it wasn't all my work, the Royal Jeweler helped me, the crystals are mine though!"_

_Then another memory, this time shortly after her and Diamond's adoption. She saw herself, with Mark, searching the docks and the water for her missing hairband she had made. But never finding it. Xeir had thought it lost for ever._

_Until she was seeing it in Idun's hands..._

_Snapping out her scarred right hand she snagged the hairband from Idun's hand, looking it over carefully, more memories assaulted her, of her dispair at not finding the hairband with her brother and her swimming for days until she had to force herself to give it up, to let it go. But now she had it back. "I thought this was gone forever when I could not find it in the sea" Xeir said softly. Idun however heard Xeir's words clearly._

_"Dont you see it ? Seventeen years ago my daughter, Xeir, had just turned seven, we went to a friend on a island to celebrate, he invited us there along with other nobility. Can you not see it ?" Idun asked as Xeir turned away, trying to keep herself composed as snowflakes started to float around her. It was getting harder to control the onslaught of memories, both true and most lilkely dreams. "Can you come back with me, I know of someone who can perform a test, to be sure its true. In my heart I know its true, but."_

_Xeir took a deep breath, her back to Idun, finally she said while looking at her hairband, the hairband ishe had made as a child/i in her hands. "Seventeen years ago I and my sister were rescued by my brother and his friends. Boys my age and his. His mother and father adopted us the next day, and gave us a home. A family; a purpose, a life." She started walking, going to the back, to the forges. She needed to work on a sword, she wanted to work on a sword, she wanted to make sense of anything. Idun however followed her, she watched quetly as Xeir picked up a rather ornate sword and got to work. "For seventeen years I learned how to make a sword, how to sell a sword, how to defend myself with a sword. But now. you are telling me... I am not what I learned ?"_

_Idun simply watched as Xeir looked over a blade, it wasn't finished, she stuck it back in the forge. When Idun did not answer she turned to the woman, "What am I to you ?" Xeir asked the Queen of Arendelle, point blank. it was just the two of them in the forge, her back to the forge, which with the ice cold sword was making popping noises behind Xeir_

_"I pray in my heart and mind that you are my daughter, my eldest child." Idun replied. Seeing that Xeir had put on the hairband. It actually looked quite pretty in her hair, even moreso as Xeir was now an adult._

_"Humor me for just a moment then, if you will" Xeir said raising her left hand thoughtfully. "Let's say, for the moment, that it's true, that I'm your daughter, what happened for me to show up here, in Scala ad Caelum, with my sister, without our parents ?" This was mostly a test as Xeir was scared, but she also wanted to be sure. Her nightmare, no, her memory, was replaying in her head again. And if Idun said what she was mentally seeing was indeed the truth, a bad memory and not a nightmare._

_"There was a storm at sea, in the chaos a cannon was broken loose from its anchors. It smashed the bed my daughters shared, and in doing so, broke through the hull of the ship, the bed scattering upon the sea. We never found them." Idun said, remembering clearly the horror of waking up, her daughters missing, Diamonds's bed untouched, and Xeir's bed completly destroyed by the canon which by then had sunk to the bottom of the sea, the bed broken and hanging and scattered on the sea._

_Xeir remembered it all, it was exactly as her dream, her nightmare the night before. She clinched her right fist. This was not good. It was then she realised she wanted to be alone, no, not wanted, needed to be alone, she needed to think over this new revelation carefully._

_It was then that everything up and went to hell in a handbasket._

_The forge behind Xeir exploded with redhot energy, it was her brothers forge she had stuck the ice cold sword into, not her own! Coals white hot exploded like tiny bombs, some of them spilling from the forge to the floor where they continued popping. But it was the pain that suddenly struck Xeir as the now red hot sword exploded from the forge, In her haste to defend Idun from being struck, Xeir smashed the blade with her fist as hard as she could out of reflex, her ice forming a thin, useless barrier against the red hot metal. Searing pain and the smell of burnt flesh filled her senses as Idun screamed something. Swearing to herself mentally Xeir gave a pained look to Idun and fled the forge through the back door, and once outside, she headed straight for the woods._

_"Xeir, wait! " Idun called out after Xeir as the girl fled the Forge and was about to follow when Mark and Tiri arrived, Mark stepped up in front of Idun his strong arm barring the way, he shook his head to Idun when she looked at him and was about to say something to him, it was his look that told her to keep quiet, he briefly knew one of the places where Xeir had gone, or at least he hoped he knew where she was going to be later. Only Tiri saw another woman chasing after Xeir, recognising her as the woman she had spoken to earlier that day in the market_

**_Scala ad Caelum, Wolfe Family Forge_**

**_In the Shop_**

_**At that same moment**_

_Tiri went back to searching the weapon racks, The silver cloth she had used, from her own cape in fact, was wrapped around the sword as the hilt was visible only. She was comparing it with other blades to the weapon, trying to match the hilt with those weapons there. Well, no luck yet. She listened as her sister spoke with the apparent shopkeeper. Though Tiri had yet to fully notice how similar they were dressed. Muttering softly she went from one sword to the next, holding the hilt up to compare with other swords with it. Still no luck._

_Mark noticed that the woman, dressed similarly to his sister, appeared to be looking for something. His eyes flashed bronze lightly before returning to normal and he walked over to her. "You appear to be looking for something, Ma'am. Anything I can do to help?" He asked calmly. He trusted his sister to keep her apparent mother busy long enough for their father to get there and sort the whole thing out._

_Mark glanced to the hilt of the sword that Tiri held in her hand. That sword; That was one of Xeir's personal twin swords! Made from Duradaeden, no less. How. how was this woman one; In possession of it, and two, holding it without cutting her fingers off from the sheer sharpness of will ? Mark didn't dare hold it the way she was for fear of losing his arm to the sheer sharpness of the blades._

_Regardless he returned his attention to Tiri; she acted as a customer, and if he was to inherit the forge, or at least part of it, he'd better act like he'd been taught to whilst working with a potential customer._

_At first the woman did not look to Mark right away, holding the sword hilt to several different blades, completely ignoring the axes and spears and other similar weapons. There was no way this was even a dagger. Finally she spoke "Perhaps you may be of service." The Icewraith Princess replied, she turned towards Mark, aside from her silver dress, which was, in design alone, identical to Xeir's own ice blue gown with the addition of bones of some formn, like ribs and the line of a spine forming a type of armor that danced upon the cloth, her hair similar yet unbraided, a bright silvery hue. her eyes of deep silver or platinum. "I am trying to match this blade, with another like it. Or at least find the maker of it"_

_"How did you get it ?" Mark asked her as he crossed his arms, giving her a very dirty look._

_She held up the Duradeaden blade that Xeir had made, it was part of a pair. Xeir hadn't noticed the weapon missing yet. Assuming one of the blades they were to sell was the stolen weapon. When it was in fact, not the blades they were to sell, but her own deadly unbreakable blade. "A shadowling carried this weapon. None of us at home or any of my soldiers can use it, for one thing it is too cold for any of those in my home to touch, or even try to carry. And two, even if one of us were able to use it, it is severely unbalanced. As if it has to be held with a similar blade in the other hand." The blade was wrapped in silver cloth, much like how Xeir had wrapped both swords in snow woven cloth when she had made them._

_Tiri let go of the sword, it floated in the air surrounded by slivers of silver energy off her fingertips "Now that I answered your question, maybe you can answer one of my own" mark gave her a hard look. The woman before him looked alarmingly like Xeir, but with notable differences._

_"I am listening" Mark replied simply._

_Tiri smiled and the Icewraith moved her hand, the weapon floated towards Mark as she spoke. "Do you know who made this blade ?"_

_Mark tried not to smile, yes, he knew exactly who had made that sword. Fuck he wouldn't dare touch the blade with his barehands evne if Xeir handed it to him for a brief moment or two to begin with! "That depends" He said simply and as she looked at him, as if asking on what, he continued, "On what you want the maker for."_

_"This weapon is too cold for anyone to use, there is but one who could master such metal, such cold." Tiri said calmly in reply._

_"And that is ?" Mark asked softly, giving the Icewraith Princess of Arendelle a calm, calculated look. "Who ?" If she said his sisters name..._

_"My missing niece, Xeir." Tiri said, "She and her sister, Diamond disappeared seventeen years ago, my sister idun has been searching for them since"_

_Mark raised an eyebrow. Oh boy, this shit again, or was it really true ? That Xeirs mother was there in their forge as promised ? Tiri saw his raction, turning towards him she said while pointing a knowing finger at him "You know who I speak of dont you ? Ahah! Dont deny it, you know her, somehow you know my niece!"_

_Mark stared her down and made briefly to bite her finger. "Who is denying what ? Look you want to buy a sword or no ? Who are you anyhow to come in here like this ?" Mark asked, this was too much, these people wanted his sisters HIS, Xeir and Diamond were HIS sisters, and nothing and nobody was going to take them away from him or his parents or Marion at all, ever._

_"You reaction alone proves it!" Tiri all but crowed in Marks face. Giving him a pointed look she crossed her arms, the sword still floating in the air off her right hand as she smirked at him._

_Mark did not look happy. "And that proves what ? That I know a Xeir ? Yes that's true, my sister is named Xeir. And that's her sword you're holding, no idea how you managed to grab the thing, if that. I dont dare touch the thing." Mark was at his wits end, this woman was crazy_

_Tiri went oddly quiet as she watched Mark for a moment more. "You know my niece ?" Her gaze went to the blade near her hand. Then briefly to him before spotting an old drawing on the wall behind the counter, over Xeir's head as she spoke with Idun behind the counter_

_Mark growled in a upset manner and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright look, I dont know your niece at all. I have a sister, her name is Xeir. And above all else, she made that sword. That's her sword, well, one of them. How did you get it ? Answer me that and maybe I will tell you what I dont know." yeah, like he'd tell her._

_"I told you already. A Shadowling carried it." Tiri explained as she let the thing float between them, "I fought the two, and won, but as I banished them from this realm, one of them dropped this on the grass, it froze the ground when it touched it" She indicated the sword._

_Mark raised an eyebrow and glanced at the counter where Xeir and Idun spoke. Taking Tiri by the shoulder he went to another part of the shop, away from the counter, and spoke to her softly. "We were there in Arendelle, my sister and I, Your soldiers scared her, they had her face on a poster. At the time she was scared she might get jailed for something she carried on her person at all times. So she took off and hid somewhere, we left the next morning."_

_"What did she have ?that she feared the soldiers would take ?" Tiri asked him_

_Mark didnt want to answer that but did anyway "A symbol, her necklace. Had any of those soldiers touched that necklace she'd have killed them or beaten them down to take it back. Trust me, I know this because she beat me nearly to a pulp when I tried to clean it for her. And now, you have one of her twin swords. Why ? Why are you using that weapon to find my sister ? Are you even sure she is your niece ?"_

_Tiri gave him a hard careful look. The sword floated after them as Mark took them to another part of the shop. "My sister lost her girls eighteen years ago in a storm at sea. Their bed was destroyed by a cannonade broken free during the storm. Idun had the ship stop, and carefully searched it. The last seventeen years she never gave up hope of finding her girls. Her children."_

_Tiri explained to Mark exactly what happened the last seventeen years. From the storm at sea, to the loss of the two girls, all the way to the fighting the two shadowlings and finding the sword and then coming there to Scala ad Caelum. "Idun thinks she found her younger daughter in the market here. I for one hope it is true they are here to begin with."_

_Mark gave the woman a very hard look. "Now why should I believe that ? It still does not explain why you are even so much as touching my sisters sword. She does not let anyone near those swords" Mark said, already starting to loose his cool with this woman, who looked impecably like his own sister Xeir, that alone made him briefly stare at Tiri before asking simply, this time as calmly as he could. "Why do you look like my sister ?"_

_That question caught Tiri off her guard. She looked a moment at him, unsure how to reply before saying. "How do you mean ?" The sword floated between them the shards of ice and energy span and twitched around in a cascade of colors and patterns._

_"The way you look now, your hair, braided similar to my sisters, though her hair is more white, yours looks, much more silver in color, your dress is more like armor yet still similar to Xeirs own dress design. The only thing missing, the cape." Oh fuck why did he say that ?! Ah fuck it, Tiri seemed confused as to what he was saying anyhow. "Then there's your sleeves, Xeir does not have what looks like scale armor on her sleeves like that. For her the armor wouldnt even be needed. Nobody is able to make a strike on her during training Sessions" Though, he kept to himself that she had managed on many occasions to knock him off his feet, Just like Marion._

_Tiri crossed her arms, the sword held in such a manner allowing her to think for a moment, "Idun thought she saw her daughter, Diamond in the market, her second child out of two. She was with another girl, a young woman niether of us have met before. They directed us here, to the Family Forges they called them. Idun could not take her eyes off of Diamond in any manner." Tiri glanced towards Xeir, noticing then what Mark meant on why did she look so much alike to Xeir in the first place._

_Xeir, Tiri noticed, was a lot like herself, strong and capable and clearly skilled with swords and their making. She saw also on the girls right hand scars and burn marks, possibly from the forges, or something else entirely. Tiri couldn't tell for sure exactly what caused those marks to adorn Xeir's right hand for the rest of the young girls life. After a long moment of quiet, watching her sister, and her possible niece, talking behind the counter before leaving the room to go deeper into the forge Tiri turned back to Mark, softly asking "What happened to her ?"_

_The question had Mark think carefully before answering. As it originally wasn't his place to answer such a question. He himself had no idea how his sister got the scars, one night she did not have them, the next day she did. Without complaint at that. "I do not know" Mark replied truthfully to the Princess of Arendelle, "One night, about ten, maybe seventeen years ago, we went to bed, she did not have them then, I had business with Mother in the city proper the next day, when it came time for dinner that day Xeir had the scars on her right hand, Father said it is worse up past her elbow and also her right side. Xeir wont tell me anything of how she got the burns and cuts. But she does not complain about them either." He watched his sister leave his sight, Idun with her. "One day she will tell me" He said before turning back to face Tiri, "Or maybe she'll keep it to herself to her own grave. Who is to tell ?"_

_"You still have no answered my question" Tiri said rather pointedly at him as her gaze locked on him once again_

_"About what I am apparently trying to deny ?" Mark answered with his own question giving her an equally pointed look_

_"Exactly. What are you trying to protect, to deny ?" Tiri pressed him for answers_

_Mark took a deep breath, to tell this woman what he knew as the truth, or not ? He chose to tell the truth. Something about the woman, the fact that she looked exactly like his sister and that she carried his sisters sword in her hands, made him pray his honesty policy was well paid up. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you, but you must not tell anyone of what I tell you, even her. seventeen years ago a burning ship came to Scala ad Caelum, at the time I was just a boy, just past nine years of age. The ship at the time belonged to a pirate. There was nothing of value upon the vessel save for two young girls. My sisters. They did not cry for their parents it was as if they had no memories of their past lives. All I could see in their actions and movements was worry of their next meal or place to sleep. It was just the two of them locked in the ships brig, left completely alone with no care taker or even a guard. My squad, really just some boys and a few girls my own age at the time, along with some of the older kids and teens, had stormed the ship as it docked. As we got them off to safety, the back end of the ship exploded" Mark then reached out a hand to the sword the Princess of Arendelle carried, it belonged to Xeir, and she never let anyone touch the deadly cold duradaeden blades. "Now that I told you all of that; may I have that back please ?"_

_Tiri took one last look at the sword hilt, and then handed the weapon over, the weapon still floated in the air as she pushed it to him, he easily snagged it by the hilt, the way Mark carried it was both a sign of either fear or respect, fear of the blade and what it could do, or the sheer cold of it, and clearly respect of its beauty and shine ? Tiri couldn't tell._

_She was about to ask then what happened to the two girls he had rescued as a boy, and his parents subseqeuntly adopted when there came an explosion from further into the forge. Mark jerked his head in the direction of his forge. Had Xeir put a cold sword in it again ? Taking the blade he carried it to its place with its twin behind the counter and slid the thing next to its twin before closing the drawer as Tiri darted to the back forge._

_Mark followed the IOcewraith, arriving just in time to see Xeir slap a sword from hitting Idun, earning fresh red cuts and burns on her right hand, holding a hairband of silver. That must be the hairband she tried to find when we were children! Mark found himself briefly remembering how distrought Xeir was when finding it missing and then unable to find it. Only to have it then ? He was about to say something when Xeir gave something of a pained look to Idun and took off from the forge out the back. Idun was about to follow, but Mark had noticed that Xeir was in such worry, again, she was leaving a trail of ice in her wake._

_He held up an arm to stop Idun as she called out after Xeir, but the other woman never stopped, she just kept going. Running Mark could see, to get away, from what, he did not know. But when Idun looked at him, he could see that she was about to retort at him for stopping her when he shook his head, He never saw his own sister, Marion, take off after Xeir as he heard his fathers voice as his father entered the front part of the shop. Clearly complaining about how there was no shop keeper when there were customers to be waited on._

**_Woodbattle Training Fortress_**

**_1 hour later_**

_Xeir ran for all she was worth, never answering her mother, never even looking towards her father and sisters, heck never looking behind. As she ran she left a faint trail of both ice, and blood as her right hand bled freely, her mind was a complete and total mess. Memories colloided with the world around her, she kept seeing that woman, Idun, her apparent mother. Her own arms reaching for Idun, the sounds of tearing cloth. All of it. When she finally got to where she and her brother and sisters, and all the kids their ages trained in the woods for sieges and hostage rescues, She went into a room typically used for where the hostage was kept as part of training and collpased in a corner, her back against the wall, clutching her head, weeping._

_Was her way of life, her family that she lived with the past seventeen years. Was it all a lie ?_

_Was she truly a Princess ?_

-8-8-8-

The memory washed over Elsa as she struggled to remain on her feet. Her head hurt. The maze of corridors in the ancient mansion lead presumably nowhere but to that computer.

Elsa held her head in her hands for a moment longer, tears streaking from her eyes. She removed her hands from her head and looked at them before taking in the strange computer. A feral scream and both of Elsas duradaeden swords formed from nothing but thin air as she ripped into the computer like a wild animal

Soon the machine was rendered a pile of scrap metal and electronics. The screens broken and stabbed, the casings bent and dented. The keyboards, all three of them, broken into pieces with the keys strewn across the floor. Elsa screamed again this time in triumph as she watched the computer remains begin to smoke badly.

"An impressive display" Came a calm voice. "But it wont save you from your fate"

Elsa twirled around, the owner of the voice was not the woman swathed in bandages, no, the person who spoke to her was an older man. "Bishop Kiyori ? What are you doing here ?"

"The same thing you are, looking for answers. And I can tell you, that the answers I sought were in that machine. The same machine you just destroyed" Kiyori said, the High Priest was clearly upset. Elsa pointed her sword at him. He raised an eyebrow. "So now the princess has a sword ? Where is the teacher ?"

"Dont try to riddle me, Bishop Kiyori. I want asnwers, and rthe answers I want arent in that... thing" Elsa screamed at him.

"Alright, then we are at an empasse, what answers do you seek ?" The High Priest asked

"Who am I ?" Elsa asked

"Really ? That is all you ask ?" the High Priest was confused as to why she asked that question in the first place

"It's the only question I can ask. Who am I, why am I here, why are you acting as if I am some sort of weed in your garden ?" Elsa said to him. He just smirked.

"Those, Elsa, are all the right questions" He said before turning and disappearing into bits of data. Elsa shouted something and made to follow, but halted. Turning as she raised her sword. Normally she had two blades, normally. But at that moment she had just one.

A shadow formed, bodiless and made of smoke. "Amazing that you could get this far" the voice echoed in the smoke

Elsa recognised him. "Hao Fan, Shadow Mist Sect's envoy."

"The one and the same" Hao Fan replied calmly

"Why are you here ?" Elsa asked

"You have questions, I have answers" Hao Fan replied, a chuckle on his words

"Really ? You have the answers to my questions ?" Elsa gave the smoke man a sour look. Hao Fan chuckled again. The hooded head, smoke covered, seemed to nod at her. Elsa sighed and her sword faded from view. "Alright, three questions, and I hope you get them right."

"Ask them" Hao Fan rasped in his echoy tone, seemingly bored yet ready to answer, or ask his own questions.

"Who am I ?" Elsa asked

It was a simple question, but it was everything but simple to answer. For long moments Hao Fan stood, or rather floated in place, his feet never appearing, he was after all, made of shadow and smoke. "That depends on who you ask, because if you are asking me to answer such a question, I can simply say in answer, something that you would not like to hear"

"Answer the question then. Who am I ?" Elsa said

"Who are you, or who am I ? Because I know who I am. But the true question is, do you know who you are ?" Hao Fan replied

"One second I am in Scala ad Caelum, the next thing I know I am in Arendelle, and told to come to this old mansion. Why ? Who would want me, a girl from Scala ad Caelum, to come here ? This looks nothing like home" Elsa said

"So who are you ?" Hao Fan asked "If this is not your home, why are you here ?"

"Who is asking the questions, Hao Fan, you or me ?" Elsa stared at him hard

"That is a good question, but to answer that question, you must dig deep within" Hao Fan said

-8-8-8-

DiT watched it all on the screen, their visitors dealt with things were moving smoothily for the moment. "It seems that even Shadow Mist Sect found their way here" Nara said

"Yes, they did" DiT mused

"Is this really neccesary ? I am all for waking up Xeir and chaining her memories back to gether, but to go to this extent" Jarius spoke up.

"It is not my doing, nor is it your own" DiT replied, "You did your job in that world, it is now time for you to disappear as if you never were real. Because objects and people from that world are not to be brought into this one" DiT explained

Jarius thought carefully on his next words and then nodded. "Very well, since I am a Nothing, I will live out my days in Scala ad Caelum within the simulation. From here, its all on you for what happens next" He said, he disappeared from the real world and reappeared in his manor within Scala ad Caelum, his part of this job was done.

DiT paid the leaving man no heed. His job was indeed done. However it was Naras concern over Hao Fan and Elsa speaking together that he spoke up anew. "If this is not our doing, nor Jarius doing, who brought Hao Fan into this ? Why was the High Priest in on this ?"

"It was Elsa herself, old friends coming to light, people she once trusted she hopes she can trust again" DiT replied

"DiT, you are beautiful on the outside" Nara said, DiT glanced at the man as he was standing next to her and stood from the computer, eye level with him. "And intelligent on the inside." She gave him a look as he pointed at her, his right index finger resting on one of her breasts. "However this intelli..." He shut up, and lifted his hand off her body.

"Intelligence ?" Light asked him as he raised his hands up as if in defeat and surrender.

"You think too much, you think too much" Nara said she smirked behind her bandages

She gently raised a hand to his own, and lowered his hands. "You need to switch to decaf coffee" She said before leaving the room. "I will pay Elsa a visit, Our alliance is concluded as of now" She said

Nara sighed, thankful to not get beaten up over something he said or did. Sighing under his breath he said "I dont even drink regular coffee" in truth, Nara hated coffee, Mortals had a drink though that he liked. Mountain Dew

-8-8-8-

"So who am I to you ?" Elsa then asked to Hao Fan

The smoke shaped thing chuckled. "Who are you to me ?" he repeated. "That is something I can answer easily so, but I do not think it is something you can easily accept"

"Try me" Elsa dared the Shadow Mist Ect envoy.

The smoke filled hood turned her way, seemingly walking towards her he spoke. "To me you are nothing more than a hinderance, a thorn in my side. A means to an end. A thorn in my side that I wish to remove by any means. A hinderance, a rock blocking my path. That is what you are to me" Elsa glared at him. "now, what are your other questionas ?"

"Am I truly dreaming ? Is this real or is this fake ?" Elsa said

Hao Fan simply chuckled and disappeared into wisps of harmless smoke.

Elsa snarled something as Hao Fan left her, he only answered one of her questions, but he was right, she didnt like his answers. He basically told her what she was to him, and honestly she felt the same mutual feeling towards him. Shadow Mist Sect, why hadnt she heard of it before ? Was were they suddenly on the rise ?

Elsa sighed and started down the hallway. Moving through the seemingly endless halls Elsa passed three rooms, the doors hanging open, showing empty beds slept in, otherwise the rooms were bare. Finally coming to a door Elsa stopped. "Alright, you lead me here, so lets get some answers" She said, pushing the door open

Entering the plain white room a sleeping woman laid in the bed, long golden white hair kept neat and clean even though she had been asleep a year. As Elsa stepped closer, a voice spoke behind her "At last, the _Duradaeden_s Chosen One"

Turning around Elsa spotted DiT, her tormentor. "You!" She growled, "Who are you tallking to ? Me, or Xeir ?"

"To half of Xeir of course" DiT replied, "You reside in darkness, what I need is someone who can move around in the realm of light and destroy Shadow Mist Sect" DiTs voice was a low rumble, even for a woman covered in bandages

"Why ? Who are you ?" Elsa asked her

"I am a servant of this world, and if I am a servant, then that makes you a tool" DiT replied, then as if she had just made a joke, she laughed

"Was that supposed to be funny ? Because I am not laughing!" Elsa screamed, summoning her swords she ran at DiT. Swinging solid her left sword passed right through the body of DiT, letters and numbers swirled where Elsa had struck the woman

"I am sorry, but this image speaking to is nothing more than data" DiT had a smirk in her voice. Elsa shrieked in wordless fury and hacked at DiT, sorrow, anger, hate. Why was she feeling these things ? She made no impact on DiTs image as she repeated whacked at her body.

Finally DiT disappeared from the door way to apepar between Elsa and the sleeping woman on the bed. "Over here" Elsa screamed again and began whacking further at the image of DiT, leaving no harm to the body of the woman before her.

Finally Elsas strength spent, she hissed out. "I hate you, so much"

DiT smirked, "You should share some of that hate with Xeir, she is far too kind most days" Elsa growled something and DiT was unable to make it out. "Did you say something ? Perhaps I should motovate you ? You had questions, I think I can answer one or two at best."

"Alright fine." Elsa said. "Who am I ?"

"You are Nothing, Xeir however is who you should be asking about, you are half of her, your power that you possess you will have to give back to her" DiT replied

"So I am not a thorn in your side waiting to get pulled free and tossed aside ?" Elsa asked her

"There is no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." DiT told her. Elsa gave her a dirty look. "Even if there was such knowledge, the choice you make at the end may not be the correct one, even with all the thinking you do beforehand"

"What do you want ?" Elsa asked her giving her a pointed look. "Even with all my questions you refuse to answer them"

"I am under no obligation to tell you anything" DiT calmly replied. Making Elsa once more grumble in anger at what was happening around her. "You are after all nothing more than a tool. One of many" Elsa stared hard at DiT. "Because of Xeir asleep on that bed, unable to wake up, you live. But once you rejoin with her, Xeir will waken."

"No!" Elsa screamed her swords appeared in her hands and she dashed at DiT, once more causing no harm to the projection of data that composed the woman. Elsa whaled away on the projection, doing no damage, but wasting her anger and energy. Elsa was upset. She was torn from her home, lied to, her life was nothing more than a fake well built lie. And now this woman, the person she could not even harm, was the person behind it. And was taunting her! Burning out her anger on the image of DiT Elsa finally rasped "Why ?"

"I have no reason or need to share that information with you. As a Nothing, you do not even exsist, were not supposed to exsist. And somehow here you are." DiT said. Elsa glared at her. "So you have two options."

"Do I ?" Elsa asked, giving DiT a funny look. "That's funny because I do not recall being offered any choices"

"That is because both choices you will not like. So its not like you have a choice to begin with." DiT replied.

"Fine, what are my choices ?" Elsa asked as her swords disappeared.

"You can go through that door, back to your life in Scala ad Caelum as if this conversation never existed. Everything you saw of this place will be forgotten, you can go back to trying to get off Scala ad Caelum and be stuck there foreever. Trapped in your own mind and dreams" DiT said

"Not exactly the best choice is it ?" Elsa asked, DiT gave her a sardonic look, Elsa shut up

"The other is easy, join with Xeir, become whole as Jarius put it. Wake up from the dream" DiT said

"Either way I wont like the choice I pick" Elsa said

"Even when you think as much as you do, thinking in the face of such a debate will not save you from what is fated to you" DiT said. Elsa sighed. She did not like where this was going, the options DiT gave her were two fold, she could go back into the world she knew, Scala ad Caelum, and be foreever trapped on the city island never to leave it. Or she could wake up, give in to the insistence that she was Nothing, and without her, Xeir, the woman asleep on the bed, could not wake up.

Elsa looked up from her thoughts as DiT spoke. "You have five minutes to think on this choice. And whichever choice you choose, you cannot go back on it" There was something of a pained sound to DiTs voice. Elsa took a deep breath and began to think.

-8-8-8-

Diamond stepped into the tavern that belonged to Marions uncle, the Broken Arm Tavern was a good meeting place and was used by many a merchant, and at that moment was in use by Mark, his cousin Sapphire, and Princess Anna. Stepping into view Mark saw Diana as the name Marion went by, her hair magically black to match the outfit and style Marion had adapted to as her guise of Diana. "About time you showed up" Mark grunted when he saw her "Diana, whats the word on the Assassin's ? Are they still in Arendelle ?"

"I could only find Lady Blackmane, the rest she said had left Arendelle for the east, they went east with Georgina. Last she knew they were setting up to raid a Templar holding on the Silk Road and free Mongolia from Templar Influence entirely" Diana replied, Diamond liked the guise Marion had picked out.

"Great, that does not give us much of a edge against the High Priest" Mark grunted. Bishop Kiyori was a powerful man, he was backed by the Church, and also with a strange kind of magical power that somehow could transport a person to a tiny world and back. And transportation by leaf.

"Nobody can get near the High Priest. He is guarded by two men at all times. And to get into his guard one has to be selected personally by him, normally they are people he personally trusts with his life, and information." Diana said

"So faking being one of his guard isnt possible, we have to be in on his info giving and dealings, as well as trusted by him. He cant find any of us though, the Honor Guard still haunts the Palace." Sapphire said

"The honor guard is also still loyal to the ancient Tradition of the Wolfe Clan as guards for the Palace and the Queen and her family." Mark pointed out, that made the Honor Guard loyal to him

"But Elsa isnt here" Anna said sadly

"I do not think Elsa will ever return. But someone better in her place will" Diana said simply. Causing both Mark and Anna to look at her as Sapphire stood as up the steps came a woman with long black hair dressed in red furs and skintight dark red and brown bodysuit, stepping from the table Sapphire and the new arrival began to converse in a strtange language.

"What do you mean ?" Anna asked. Who could take Elsas place ?

"I just know someone we all know, and all miss, will be returning, it wont be the Elsa we know, but in a way it will be" Diana said. As much as she was going to miss Elsa, Diamond was excited to the point of butterflies in the stomach.

"OK you know I hate riddles even in that dream we were in in that old mansion" Anna said, giving Diana a glare. Diamond raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Elsa will be coming back, we'll know her as Elsa, she will recognise us, but we wont recognise her, but we'll know its her, happy ?" Diamond couldnt really explain it so she tried her best. "We wont recognise her, but we will know its her, she'll recognise us for who we are exactly though. So we dont have to worry of her having forgotten us."

"Speaking of forgetting people" Kiyomori spoke up as she and Sapphire rejoined their table. Castingt a glance towards Mark, her cousin, she said. "This past year, where were you all ?"

Trading looks between themselves it was Diamond who spoke up. "We were sleeping"

Kiyomori raised an eyebrow."Where ? In cold storage ?" Sapphire asked

Mark smirked, Anna tried not to laugh, Diamond's jaw just hung open as she had no real way to respond as Kiyomori cracked a rare smile. "That is not exactly," Diamond started to say as Diana when Mark cut her off

"We're trying to find the rest of the Assassins in Arendelle aside from my aunt Blackmane. I was told by her son, my cousin Jade, that you are the daughter of the Faceless Assassin of Japan, is that true ?" Mark asked to Kiyomori, the last time he had seen Jade was a year before.

She nodded. "It is, but there are things you must understand. My father is not in any of the known dens. Without notice I woke up one morning to the High Priest demanding to speak to the head of the house, my father was gone and the butler with him. I had no choice but to quarter the High Priests soldiers in my own den in Greensky district. I left shortly after"

"What about the Kreen District ? The spiders there rely on themselves and resisted Assassin control for generations. Would they help us ?" Mark mused in thought

"After freeing them from the Templars forcing them to to hoard food and hide it through the kingdom, I think they will do anything for the Wolfe Clan" Sapphire said, Asami had told her the whole thing. And Mark just bringing them up got her thinking. "Tell you what, give me your family seal and I will try to find Lady Kreena. I mean I could use my mothers seal, but who would take orders from a brothel manager ?"

"Fair point" Mark reached into his pocket and handed her the seal of the Wolfe Clan itself "Any other news we should know about ?" Mark then asked

"Just a bit, the last few months I've seen the High Priest has been planting bonsai trees with small model diaromas across the kingdom, I dont trust them, soldiers seemingly sprout out of them at random to do patrols. So far he has kept them away from Blackmanes home. For the moment at least, he seems scared of her."

"The moment I find a person, man or woman, who is not scared of my aunt. I will personally see to it they're given a million in gold" Mark said

"But Lady Blackmane does not seem that scary" Kiyomori said.

"Huh ?" Mark asked her

"About a month after you guys left for Egypt, the High Priests men came to my door when my father was gone. Rather then live as a servant I instead sought out Lady Blackmane, as Sapphire said to do so should something go wrong. She's taken me in and I live with her as if nothing is amiss. We do not do as many contracts though. Arendelle is overrun with the High Priests men" Kiyomori said to him as she explained what the High Priest had been doing for so long.

"So the Bishop has let the money get to his head I see" Mark mused

"The High Priest has the entire backing of the Church behind him, as well as the Merchant Guilds and all the soldiers execept for the Sword Corps, those two hundred or so men and women are loyal to the Wolfe Clan, and by extension, directly to the Throne" Diamond mused

"That may be so, but thing is, they are servants to the Throne, not the one who sits on it, however, the one that sits on it can command them freely" Mark pointed out

"So even though they are loyal to you, if the High Priest sits on the throne, they will be answering to him as well." Anna said

Mark noddeed "Exactly. We need to keep Xercine on the throne at all costs, even if he must only be a figurehead. We need him on the throne. So when Elsa comes back, she can easily transfer power back to herself." Mark said "With Xercine on the throne, he can answer to us as well, and thus keep the Honor Guard under my control at the same time."

"That makes sense" Diamond mused, Anna agreed.

Sapphire was not so sure. But it was Kiyomori who spoke up. "You might want to see your Aunt. But be careful of the Bonsai trees on the roads. Not only have soldiers just appeared from thin air around them, people who got too curious also disappeared when near them." The truth was, people were taken prisoner and placed within the models each tree had.

Mark nodded and smirked. "Thanks for the advice." He said before opening a portal and falling backwards off his chair into it, disappearing entirely from sight.

"I am never going to get used to that" Kiyomori said simply

"Thats funny" Diamond mused

"What ?" Anna asked

"Normally Mark asks for his new enemies name before leaving." Diamond said. Well that was going to leave some major implications. Because if Mark could get past the high priest thanks to his portals and the magic of his aunt, then all the better.

But there was still the issue of Tiri to worry about too "Do you think he will run into her ?" Anna then asked

"Into who ?" Diamond asked

"Tiri" Anna said

"I hope so, I havent been able to find her at all so I am not sure." Diamond said in thought. "Though should Mark come across Tiri, he will be in the best possible hands. From what I hear tell of Tiri, she could cover for Elsa at times in great need because at the time they looked like twins." It was true, for about a week Tiri had to act as Elsa. Acting like a queen was fun, but it got old really quickly. Tiri was not used to the servants and all the guards, thankfully Diana, in this case Diamond was present as much as possible to keep things civil.

But if Tiri was missing. "Do you think the High Priest got her ?" Anna asked

"Possible, Kiyomori, Sapphire, can you search the jail for a woman dressed in silver, maybe with a ribcage visible over herclothing, otherwise a pile of ice ?" Diamond said to the two other women at the table

Kiyomori nodded, "I think I can get in there as a soldier of the Honor Guard to find out."

"I can check the logs where needed as well recently the guards under the High Priest have been capturing innocents and nobles alike and holding them in secret, most of the kingdom is in a police state, and others are scared to so much as sneeze wrong" Sapphire said

Diamond smirked. "Kiyomori, I have a question" Her gaze turned to the Japanese woman

"A question ?" Kiyomori asked

"Can you teach me your Essence Flames ?" In truth, Diamond wanted more spells to access as she was truly what she was meant to be. A Silver Dragon. So by teaching her how to cultivate such powerful means of magical energy, it would allow for some rather interesting hijinks.

Sapphire looked to her sister, Kiyomori smiled. "I can teach you how to cultivate them. But there is one thing you must never do. My own teacher made me swear that even should I teach the Essence Flames to another, they must never do what I do."

"And that is ?" Diamond asked her, eager for some new spells. Even if so few, she'd need them to take on the High Priest.

"I swore to my teacher that my student would never combine Essence Flames to make more powerful spells. I mastered thew ability to do it using the natural elements instead of my own inrternal energy. You must swear to me with Sapphire as your witness, that you will never combine the Essence Flames. When you do that, I can teach you how to cultivate them" Kiyomori had a point, had she used her internal energy to create even one single Lotus Flame combination, it would have killed her.

Diamond thought carefully on her words. What seemed like a minute to Sapphire and Kiyomori, was a full day to Diamond within her heart. Finally Diamond smiled after a minute and said "Kiyomori, with Sapphire as my witness, I swear to you I will never attempt to combine the Essence Flames. On one condition. If the need is dire, and I must sacrifice myself to save others by doing so, only then will I combine a Essence Flame"

"Very well, I accept your condition" Kiyomori said. She smiled. "We begin your training. Right now" Kiyomori held out her hand, on the open palm energy swirld and danced, forming a stone no larger then a small garnet in shape. She held it out to Diamond. "Eat this, this is the first of the Heaven Flames. The easyist to learn. All I could decern of its actual name is Green Lotus Flame"

Diamond reached over and took the essence flame, it felt warm, not too hot, but warm enough to be comfortable, to remind her that she was alive. "I am to eat this ?" Diamond asked looking at it, it was like a basic opaqe gemstone of green that radiated warmth. Kiyomori nodded. "But it is solid like stone ?"

"When you reach it to your mouth, it will do the rest" Kiyomori said simply. Diamond started to raise the stone to her lips when Kiyomori stopped her. "Its best to not do it here, do you have a place we can go, I can teach you better there" Diamond nodded and stood up from the low table

Sapphire stood as well. "I will go to the jail and see if Tiri is there, and if she is, try to get her free."

"If you need proof to get her free, show the captain or warden on duty, this" Diamond handed Sapphire a seal, it was magically created, and it matched that of the High Priest easily. If the jailer listened to reason, the High Priest could indeed be the same person to listen to.

"Alright, sounds like a plan" Sapphire said taking the seal and after briefly giving it a look pocketed it at her belt. "Best you two get going, I will meet up with you tonight." She said

"What about me ?" Anna asked, she had remained quiet when Diana asked to learn how to cultivate the Essence Flames. "Where do I fit into all of this ? None of the soldiers recognise me as Princess Anna anymore and the last person I want to see is Bishop Kiyori"

"I have a spare uniform of the Honor Guard, I think it will fit you." Sapphire said, turning to Anna she smiled. "You know the palace better than I do. So there is a means dressing the part of an Honor Guard can get you places. Even around the eyes and bonsai of the high priest"

"The last person I want to speak to is him" Anna grunted unhappily

"Keep your mouth shut and you wont" Diamond said simply as she sat back down after pocketing the essence flame

"What do you mean ?" Anna asked as Kiyomori snarled something and ducked from the window.

"He's outside right now. Heading for the tavern door. If we want to remain unseen, Kiyomori does have a spell yes ?" Diamond said, the woman in question nodded and quickly cast the disguise spell. Making all four of them look like Honor Guard members on leave to eat at the tavern before returning to duty.

The High Priest entered with four other men, one of which was a noble officer. The two sat at a table, their two guards standing nearby. Diamond and those with her easily overheard their words. "So the rumors are true ?" Kiyori asked

"Yes your holiness" Said the noble, a man named Derns. "My men reported a man and woman exiting the old property at the western edge of the kingdom"

"What of the rumors of a woman dressed in a hooded robe ?" Kiyori asked Derns, he meant Diana, in this case Diamond.

"My men have found those rumors to be false. No such woman dresses in such a manner unless it is blisteringly cold. And none of the magistrates have located our target of interest either." Derns said, their drinks came to their table.

"That makes sense, Derns. See to it then that the patrols are doubled. Track the man, find him, but be kind to him, relay to the soldiers, if they come across the man, he is to be treated with respect and asked to go to the High Priests residence to speak to me. I have interest in him and he is not to be harmed." Kiyori wanted to talk to Mark ? Whatever for ?

Derns nodded. "As you order, but uh."

"But what ?" Kiyori looked at the man

"What of those with him ? Are they to be spoken to as well, or is the man to come alone and those with him to remain unharmed ?" Derns had a point in asking his question.

Kiyori smirked. "If the man is with the woman he assumedly came here with, she is to remain unharmed, but taken prisoner in a kind manner. No harm comes to any with the man. Now, let us enjoy our drinks" Kiyori and Derns clacked their mugs together and ate and drank to their content before heading off. They never saw the four women soldiers leaving the tavern.

-8-8-8-

"Time is up" DiT said simply as five minutes passed.

Elsa stared hard at the door, it was not an easy choice, it was an agonisingly hard choice. "If I go through that door, I go back to my life in Scala ad Caelum and live the rest of my days unable to leave it." She went to the door and reached for the handle. But stopped. "I want the truth"

Turning to face DiT, Elsa stared at the bed, or in this case the woman, Xeir, sleeping on it. "You have made your choice then ?" DiT stated, more of a statement then a question. When Elsa did not reply and her weapons disappeared DiT smiled behind her bandages. "Very well." DiT's image faded away as Elsa trudged forwards. Her body turning into mist and points of light

At the center of the room was a bed. Elsa stood over it as the memories assaulted her. Seeing the woman who laid on the bed. As Elsa knew then what she had to do. She smiled softly seeing how peaceful Xeir slept. "I'm jealous" Elsa mused, raising a fading hand towards the sleeping woman on the bed, she said "It looks like my summer vacation... is over" Elsas body faded into mist that flowed into Xeir's sleeping form.

"Xeir" Elsa said softly

At Elsas quiet whisper, Xeir woke up.


	12. Xeir Awakening: Chapter 2

Frozen Memories - 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past - _Back Cover_

Xeir - Awakening

Chapter Two - Internal Fate

**Outskirts of Arendelle**

**Midafternoon**

Someone was calling her name

_Who ?_

Who was saying her name ?

"Xeir!" Said someone, someone she felt she recognised. "Xeir wake up!" it sounded like that of a woman.

Xeir slowly opened her eyes, her pupiles took a moment to focus as she blinked sleepily and looked towards the owner of the voice. A woman stood there, her body crawling with mystical energies as she looked like a ghost.

Xeir sat up in the bed when she recognised the projection of the woman. "Tiri ?"

"Finally you're awake! I was thinking you chose not to wake up" Tiri's projection said. Xeir smirked.

Sitting on the bed, Xeir stretched, her silver scales rippled briefly across her skin before returning to undamaged fair skin on her arms and torso. Her dress shifted form into a more combat style. Nearly identical to that of Scala ad Caelum in the dream world. But more draconic in nature as well. A truly combat ready outfit.

"You look good" Tiri said through her projection.

"Thank you, now, why are you... ghostly like ?" Xeir asked.

"You might have to break me out of the jail" Tiri smirked, Xeir laughed.

"You in jail ? How in the hell did you end up there ?" Xeir asked as she stood from the bed, her bones cracking slightly, she stumbled briefly before getting her bearings, it felt slightly odd, hadnt she died ? Oh right she remembered, she had cased out her soul, her body became Tiri. Was that how she recognised Tiri ?

"Long story short, the High Priest thought I was you" Tiri said. Xeir looked at her, the two of them looked nothing alike now. "Well, Elsa, the former Queen of Arendelle" Tiri corrected herself.

"I was a queen ?" Xeir asked as she walked around the white walled room. Getting her strength in her les back and stretching long rested muscles to get them back into shape.

"Your Nothing was. Dont you remember, casting me aside, and casting out your soul onto a Mortal to be reborn ?" Tiri said as she watched her. Xeir briefly felt the pain of the memories. Then remembered easily running a kingdom.

She waved a hand and the memories faded. "That does not matter now, where am I ?" Xeir asked

"Currently in a old crumbling structure on the outside, though it is well kept on the inside, of a manor house in the outskirts of Arendelle" Tiri told her as Xeir continued pacing around the room getting her strength in her muscles back. "Quite honestly I was scared you wouldnt wake up. But once I felt you become whole and the promise DiT made to me, I knew it was time to try and waken you myself"

"DiT ?" Xeir asked, completely confused, she felt anger towards that name, but she herself personally had no idea who DiT was. Xeir felt her strength reach its peak, her stomach growled, Xeir then realised she hadnt eaten anything other then in the dreams. "Never mind all that, when I leave this place what am I to expect outside ?"

"A man will meet up with you, you'll know him on sight." Tiri said, her projection wavered. "I have to leave you the jailer is coming." Tiris image faded as Xeir nodded towards her. Tiri knew Xeir was going to come to her rescue.

Going to the door Xeir paused briefly, looking back to where Tiris projection once floated in the air, sighing and shaking her head the woman turned and opened the door, heading into a rather well designed and kept clean hall. Following the hallway Xeirs memories resurfaced. Some were pleasant, some were not. But all of them hurt. The memories she remembered, memories of growing up in Arendelle, hidden within a closed castle. Finally being freed by her sister. And freeing the kingdom as a whole.

As she exited the crumbling manor a man waited for her. She recognised him right off, and he too in turn recognised her. He spoke first as she neared him. "Its good to see that Tiri told the truth. You are awake." The man said, his green eyes shined brightly, Naratas was ready for his main plan. "Did Tiri tell you everything or am I to clue you in ?"

"She only told me that I would be meeting up with, well, you." Xeir said as she came to a halt before Naratas, the two embraced. "Its been too long Nara, how have you been keeping up ?"

"Not too good, after you were reborn, things happened." Nara sounded depressed. Xeir simply nodded, she knew how smitten Diamond was when she and Nara met.

"Where is Diamond ?" Xeir then asked, clearly hitting a sore point for him.

"Well, she was asleep, like you were, but she woke up. She had help thanks to Tiri and the Star Council. I was hoping she would wait for me out here, but by time I got here, she was gone." Nara said

"Dont worry, Nara, I am sure Diamond is nearby." Xeir said to him. The two broke apart from their hug.

"Walk with me" Nara said, "I will explain on the way of what we're up against." Xeir smiled and the two dragons began their walk towards the Broken Arm Tavern. "So, welcome to Galasia District. For the last year alone it has become the haunt of orphans from all over the kingdom, you wont find more diversity anywhere else in the kingdom. And for that reason, the Assassins that are still in the kingdom, our friends, make it their home."

As they walked Xeir took in the the road they were on, it was packed with people. Xeir smirked. "I would like to see where" She said

"My plan exactly" Nara replied as the two walked along the crowded streets of Arendelle's Galasia District. "The Assassins that we have left are most eager to meet the reborn daughter of Light"

Xeir turned her gaze to him. "Oh ? Does everyone in this city know I am here already ?"

"Well, your Templar tussel in Egypt and battle with Kethend in the skies above did not go unnoticed. It was merely a matter of time before you arrived in the city you apparently once called home" Nara said

"When I cast out my soul, violence was so far from my mind. I sought wisdom, peace." Xeir said as they walked up a flight of stairs, through a small fountain park, and down another flight of stairs before turning left.

"Not realising you forgot your knowledge of self control over your magic abilities ?" Nara snickered

"No, I presumed as much, what I did not expect was the extremes my father would go to keep my Nothing in control." Xeir said

"Very troubling no ?" Nara said as they rounded a corner. "A year ago, Templar precense in this district was minimal. A small faction insisting on putting a new queen on the throne, against the Council you appointed" They went up another flight of low stairs. "But now they're growing in number, day by day. And with High Priest Kiyori growing in power, its only a matter of time before Xercine abdicates the throne entirely"

"Are there no others to take his place ?" Xeir asked as the two came to a slow halt in the edge of a small parkland area.

"Not just one, but he had named two possible successors, one of them a Wolfe woman named Sapphire, the other, a woman named Samantha. Both of Arendelle. But trust me, if anyone should run this kingdom, its Elsas own sister, Anna. But the soldiers dont follow her orders, they follow Kiyoris orders. And that man is evil." Nara said. "But its always the way things work with the council, when Xercine coughs, the nobles draw their swords"

"So between the High Priest and the Templars, you must be pretty busy" Xeir said. Not knowing they were being targeted by a sniper.

"Xeir, I barely have time to get a decent meal" Nara said, he was about to say more when a bullet broke apart a clay pot. Drawing a throwing knife he threw it, the sniper collapsed dead as a dozen Templar soldiers filled the small square just ahead. Xeir made to get into a fight. Nara held her back. "No no, watch"

As they watched, the dozen Templar soldiers halted ready to fight, as a half dozen other soldiers, Honor Guard, Xeir recognised them as Sword Corps soldiers by the mere coloration of their armor, appeared out of nowhere ready to fight. How she knew them t obe Sword Corps soldiers she couldnt explain if asked

"The Templars are dead! As are you!" One of the Honor Guard soldiers said, the Templars broke rank and scattered as the Honor Guard swiftly made short work of the ambush site.

Nara and Xeir turned and continued on their path. "Come, this way" Nara said leading the way deeper down a packed street and took a left, turning and stepped through a doorway before taking two steps down into a large dining place. It was the back entery to the Broken Arm Tavern. The main way looked out on a larger more open road. The backway was a good way to sneak in lately.

Upon finding their table in a back room, Nara noted who was there. A woman dressed in white; by the look of her hairpiece alone she was a Spider And two other women whom Nara couldnt hope to recognise. Both dressed in Assassin coloration but normal, clothing for Arendelle design. Finally there were two men, both of whom Nara recognised as informants inside the Palace. "Lady Xeir, here are your compatriots."

Xeir smiled seeing the men and women seated at the table. "It is good to see friends among enemies."

"And here we were never hoping to see you cry. And here you are crying" One of the men said, the mans name was Turk Geraldine. The son of a midwife, but skilled in advising and leading troops. Xercine used Turk as his mouth and in a manner a herald. Turk was quite loved by the kingdom as a whole.

"I will try not to make a habit of it" Xeir said with a gentle nod.

Nara smirked "Alright guys listen up, on our way here we were ambushed by the High Priests men. The Honor Guard managed to drive them away, but for now" Nara clapped his hands. "Turk, get some soldiers to sweep the district, ensure that the High Priests men are not present within it whatsoever, Jem, grab your guys and head to the Kreen District, rumor was Princess Anna was sighted there. Better her where it is safer than where it is not. If she is in the Kreen District, assign some of your men to guard and send word back to us"

The group left the table, leaving only the white dressed dark haired woman seated and drinking what had to be a coffee or the like. Upon taking a seat, Nara took a seat and then introduced the two. "Xeir, this is Fuiu, one of the Keepers in the Kreen District. Its no secret the kingdom is suffering a lack of food and supplies because of things in the Kreen District"

"He's right, we Spiders within the Kreen District are forced to store food, ensure it wont spoil then under cover of both night and access to the sewer network below the kingdom we have to move the food and store it. When a district was under control of certain parties it was safely hidden away and unseen. Wherein when said district changed hands, the food would be moved just before the control changeover occured" Fuiu said.

"That explains why the kingdom is half starved at this moment. Do you know where the food is stored ?" Xeir asked to the other woman

Fuiu nodded. "I do. But there is a problem"

"Explain" Xeir said

"The other spiders are taking orders from a gang called TheDragonWatch." Fuiui said, Nara smirked. Xeir snickered. "what ?"

"No matter, TheDragonWatch is a pushover if you do it right we can topple them and get them out of Arendelle" Xeir said

"So whats the plan ?" Nara asked

"At this moment, I plan to eat, and you two can refresh me on the all the shit that I missed the last thrity three years thanks to Kethend killing me" Xeir said, Nara smirked and a nearby servant brought out platters of food. Xeir hadnt eaten in a year since the dreamstate and similar needs had occurred within a bed she couldnt wake up from until that morning.

-8-8-8-

Mark stepped into a merchant stall. The guy working the place barely noticed him if at all as he headed for the back of it. A womans voice was heard complaining about carrying supplies when the other guy just sat around lazy as a fuck could be. Mark had to smile seeing the young girl, his cousin by adoption of course, the only child of Vaeyuko, Irie. The black eyed blue haired beauty stuggled past Mark, who without his hood up, or for that matter even on, she briefly didnt recognise until his scent smashed into her nose like a freight train on meth.

Nearly dropping what she was carrying had her cousin not helped her by taking half the stuff she was moving she spoke softly in Arabic. "Mark ? What are you doing here ? If the High Priest finds out you're here."

"He wont, is Aunt Blackmane home ? Or did something happen I need to know about ?" Mark said

"She's inside the house still, rarely comes out. The High Priests bonsai trees are dangerous and she fears their magical reach is getting stronger. Soon she wont leave her bathroom I am sure of it" Irie said calmly. Almost too calmly actually as if she were fighting shell shock of the most extreme levels. Of course she tried not to let Mark notice her shell shocked demeanor, yet he noticed right off just by speaking to her, she had a vacant expression as if in a constant daze, presumably left alone, and now Blackmane as she said it herself, was scared enough to hide in the bathroom ?

So as the stuff was set down where it was to be placed, Mark grabbed his cousin and dragged her into a side alley away from prying eyes, and thankfully no bonsai trees in sight. "Irie, what is going on ? Whats gotten into you ?"

Irie took a deep breath and took Mark deeper into the alley. Finally holding her cousin against a wall she stared at him hard. "I saw it happen, the bonsai trees, Mom, she angered the High Priest, threatened to undo everything he planned because puzzles were made to be solved. So he, well. He imprisoned her in one of his bonsai models. Shrank her down to pretty much an ant in size, then teleported her to a bonsai."

Mark raised an eyebrow, that was what Blackmane was scared of ? "So why stare at nothing as if you're on autopilot ?" Mark asked her

"Because my mother was pretty much killed directly in front of me, that's why!" Irie all but screamed in his face before calming down. "I want to try and get back at the High Priest for taking mother from me, from aunt Blackmane, from everyone. He said that if she could figure out any puzzle, if she could figure out the Bonsai puzzle and break herself free, she'd return to normal size as if she were never shrunk"

"So that's how he does it. Not only can his green leaves spell teleport people to different locations, but also shrink and imprison them in the bonsai models he's created" Mark mused. Then he saw how his cousin was, just trying to mentally envision someone getting taken prisoner of a bonsai model made him wish it on nobody whatsoever. He shook his head. "Irie, dont worry, Aunt Vaeyuko can figure out any puzzle, she can figure out her own freedom from this one too. Dont worry."

"There is only two ways she can get free of the Bonsai, the first is like you said, she can figure out the puzzle to get her freedom, but its already been nearly a year now. The only other option is to kill High Priest Kiyori. But Aunt Blackmane refuses to even so much as let her face be seen" Irie said, so if Blackmane refused, that left Irie to hunt or at least try to get down the High Priests daily outside the castle habits. And that wasnt easy in the slightest.

"I do not understand how Aunt Blackmane could worry" Mark mused. Blackmane was a natural source of magic due to her birth and bloodline alone, so wouldnt her magic be enough of a guard against the High Priest ? "Nevermind that, I'll talk to her" Mark said "Elsa is coming back, we all are, and the High Priest will fall, I promise you that much."

"Elsa is coming home ?" Irie repeated confused. "Can her magic break Kiyori's Bonsais ?"

"No idea, I just know thanks to some friends he wants to speak to me. I just havent the time to do so." Mark replied

"Do not speak or go near the man!" Irie all but shrieked at her cousin. It was clear she was scared, and broken, seeing one they loved all their life get shrunk to a fraction of an inch right before their eyes was a very truamatising experience, extreme levels of shell shock was clearly evident in Iries current demeanor.

"Will you calm down, I'm told he just wants to talk, what bad can it do ?" Mark replied in a confused yet concerned tone.

"That's what mother said, and look what happened, she got trapped in one of those bonsai models. When she first got shrunk, she screamed and her body contracted, she was tiny I couldnt see her. Then, she was in the model of a gazebo nearby to here. It scared me, Aunt Blackmane is scared to show her face too because she saw what happened to her own sister, my mother is that mans prisoner and you want to talk to the guy ? Are you suicidal ?" Irie was upset at that point, but she had explained what happened

"The worse that can happen is me getting trapped on one of those models, best case scenario I get a black eye" Mark said

Irie thought a moment and then looked her cousin dead in the eyes. "Alright, you come back with a black eye, or not at all. If you dont come back with a black eye or come back at all I will know you got imprisoned, But if you come back with a black eye, then that is good that you just spoke with him and maybe fought with him. I will know you can withstand him, but. I do not want to get seen by him" Irie told him. Mark patted her on the shoulder before heading into the shop.

Briefly leaving Irie alone in the sidealley. Irie didnt watch Mark leave, all she could see, all she could hear was her mother screaming in pain as she shrank to a fraction of her own size.

-8-8-8-

Mark had brief second thoughts about speaking to his aunt so quickly after speaking to his scared witless cousin. When he heard his aunt speak, reality held its breath, waiting for him to just turn and walk away.

"I have been wondering when you would return" Came a soft voice. Blackmane spoke volumes when she used a voice that soft, that scarily calm. It meant issues were big.

Mark did not leave the building, for three reasons. The first was acohol, One was that tiny flame of flickery pride that any drunk had. But the third and most important was the voice his aunt had used: It was the kind of voice, Mark knew that could make a stone statue do twetny pushups, a dozen chinups and a half dozen laps around the den.

It was the kind of voice that sounded how wild silk looked

It was the kind of voice, if Mark hadnt known any better thanks to growing up with her as his aunt he'd seen many things and wouldnt have to worry of an ice cold shower to cool off.

It was the kind of voice that made "good morning" sound like an invitation to bed. And when Mark saw his aunt, her current appearance, her clothing, her face, her hair, it hit the male libido like a lead pipe.

Mark hesistated, lost a perfect opportunity to take a left and go swimming in the Pond District when a sound at the door came to their ears.-

"Oy! Ya cant go in there, that's private property! Come ba... OW!" Came the sound of Irie as she got sucker punched by a guard.

Blackmane handed her nephew a box, it was about as long as his leg but half as heavy and made of oak. "Come on, with me. Now." She told him "You're in danger'

Mark looked at her confused "Say what ?" He was in danger ? Didnt that mean he was the safest guy around ?

"Because if those guards wont kill you, I will" Blackmane said calmly

Mark tapped his fingers on the box, "Well since you put it that way..." He started to say before Blackmane stuffed a sock in his mouth and shoved him into a closet and shut the door before going back to the dishes.

The four soldiers entered the dining room and kitchen area and six more came in through the back way. "Can I help you gentlemen ?" Blackmane calmly asked them.

"Did a man about yay tall, dark clothed with a hood up by any chance come into here ?" The leader asked her.

Blackmane raised an eyebrow, the guy didnt exactly ask for Mark, but he didnt exactly ask her if Mark himself was there. "Who ? There are a lot of men that tall dressed in a hoodie, its winter, what else are you gonna wear ?"

She had a point. The man pointed at her, as Mark watched through the crack in the closet door he saw the sadistic smirk on the guards face. "That's funny. You fancy yourself a comedian ?"

"I fancy myself more of someone you need to tread carefully around" Blackmane said calmly. "I am not the one you seek, so why bother me ? In fact I have a suggestion for you. You and your mean, kindly leave, apologise to my niece, and never return to this building again." Blackmane said it more as a threat, her tone said it all, yet her amazingly calm and cleaerly bored appearance said otherwise.

"Or what ?" the guard asked her stepping closer, out of Marks view through the crack, forcing the man in the closet to silently peek through the keyhole to see everything going on. "If we dont do as you say, what will you do ?"

Mark had to smirk, there was a reason his aunt was so scary. Everyone was scared of her, to the point that he would indeed pay in gold one hundred dollars to the first person not scared of her. Blackmane smirked, and very briefly disappeared, less than a second later she was once more standing before the guard captain, smiling smugly.

He stared her down, she could sense he was nervous, scared even as his men all collapsed, their throats missing. "The door is that way, apologise to my niece on your way by." She said, now much sterner.

The guard stuttered briefly before growling out. "The High Preist will hear of this. You will burn, witch" He turned and stormed out of the den. Blackmane watched him leave as he briefly stopped and gave a sour look towards Irie who held her stomach where the man had punched her. Giving the woman a glare he glanced back at Blackmane, who had her arms crossed watching him. Softly he said to Irie, "Sorry" Though he meant none of it. He turned and stalked away. He had to report that incident.

"Witch huh ?" Mark said emerging from the closet and setting the sock on the counter. He briefly patted the sock. "Was that really necessary to stuff in my mouth ?"

"Yeah, they always come up with a new name every week or so, normally they repeat them, things like oh; sorceress, bitch, beast, possessed girl, Witch though is a new one entirely I've never been called that." Blackmane chuckled and nodded at his question of the sock "Yup, how else will you shut up and listen when needed to do so ?"

He just smirked at the answer "Oh its good to be home. Irie mentioned Aunt Vaeyuko got uh..." Mark said, Blackmane gave him a dirty look. Mark nodded and turned away in thought."Right, Irie told me everything, she's... well, I thought I had PTSD bad when in Sacremento, nothing like her. She's got it worse." He said looking back to her.

"She insisted I let it happen" Blackmane said as Irie set up the stall for the market day.

"What ?" Mark asked her, confusion clear in his voice as he set the oblong box on the table in the kitchen.

"Vaeyuko saw the bonsai models as a puzzle just waiting to be solved, so she told me in no uncertain terms that I was to let her get trapped in one so she could solve the puzzle. Neither of us realised how painful it was going to be. For both her, and her daughter. I've never heard Vaeyuko scream like that either in my entire life." Blackmane went back to washing dishes as the bodies were magiced away with a flick of the wrist. "Irie cant stop thinking about it. All she can see every morning since her mother was shrunk and trapped, is that same event happening, and hearing her mother screaming in pain."

"You didnt know" Mark said, Blackmane was shivering slightly at her own explination of the scene. "You and Aunt Vaeyuko didnt know how painful it could be. Nobody knew." He tapped his fingers on the box. "Though I gotta say, nice job on the throat grab. Looks like I did teach you something huh ?" Mark had a small smirk on his lips as Blackmane looked to him.

She looked to him, then smirked on her own, seting the last dish in the cupbard she said simply. "So what is your plan now ?"

"Right now my plan is apparently to speak to you, then the high priest. I've been told by a little bird that he wants to speak to me about something. Those soldiers, they were looking for me werent they ?"

"They were, this time they were close to finding you. The last year alone, they came by looking for you, thinking that I kept you and Elsa hidden here somewhere. But each time they left empty handed." Blackmane said she then turned entirely towards her nephew, and he couyld see how many injuries she bore.

Mark growled deep in his throat "The fuck happened to you ? First Irie in extreme levels of shell shock, and you looking like you had eaten a firework and blew up and put yourself back together imnside out. What is going on ?"

"Thanks to Kiyori my magic rebounds, ever time I use it unless indoors like you saw through the keyhole, I get injured just as much or less than those I am fighting." Blackmane said. "I cant use magic to heal myself, but it can dull the pain.

Mark glared at the door, The High Priest needed to back off on hunting enemies of his. "Irie does not want me to speak to the High Priest. So we made a bet, I speak to him, but I need to return with a black eye, or not return at all."

"How good are you at puzzles ?" Blackmane asked, giving him a thoughtful look. He might be able to get Vaeyuko free.

"Not very, you know that riddles never were my strong suit. Most puzzles take a bit to think through carefully. Why ?" Mark replied a confused look on his face

"I was thinking that you could try to get your aunt free, Redmane and the others, I think Shadow went too, went to China, they are in Mongolia last I heard. With them not here, its only me, Irie, and Vaeyuko, but a week after you left she was trapped. Nobody has seen her since." Blackmane said to him.

Mark held up a hand. "So let me get this straight. The last year alone, first everyone in the kingdom forgets us, then in the last week they start remembering us, and half of those that remember us do not want us to come home, but then I find out that my own family is under threat from the most powerful man in the kingdom, and that man is the same asshole that married Elsa and I, a man we used to trust ?" He said. "What are the odds then that Xeir will try to kill him the first chance she gets ?"

"Who ?" Blackmane gave him a confused look. Mark shut up. When he didnt respond she glared daggers at him. "How do you know that name ? Who told it to you ?"

Mark sighed, mouth opened a few times, no words were said, finally he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Diana mentioned it. Did you know she's blonde now ? Well, more white over blond, but still blonde, almost like Elsa but lighter."

Blackmane smirked, "Dont change the subject nephew. Its bad form" She said simply. She met Xeir, she and Snowfeather both had met Xeir on a task they were given just before Blackmane became pregneant with Kaezin. That was just before Elsas own mother tried for her first child. The weird events in the skies above.

Mark stared at her slightly confused. "What ?" Changing the subject wha ? How was he changing the subject ?

"How did Diana learn the name of Xeir ?" Blackmane asked him

"No idea, she said that when she returned we'd know her as Elsa, or at least feel that Elsa is present, but she'd be going by another name." Mark replied still confused on the matter.

"Great" Blackmane said. It started to make sense. Looking to Mark she said. "I have an appointment set up outside the kingdom that I must attend to. The woman, Kiyomori is a good woman, keep her safe, she has the means to remain outside of the bonsai models." Blackmane informed him.

"So with you gone, what happens to me ?" Mark asked her

"See the High priest, try not to get killed, help Xeir when she needs it. Try not to do anything stupid. And if you absolutely must do so, try to avoid killing anyone in public" Blackmane said before opening a portal from the room and disappearing into it. Leaving him on his own in the den.

Mark sighed as he watched the portal smoke fade away into nothing. His face set in a grim line he muttered under his breath. "No pressure." he had a mission now, he had to meet with the High Priest.

-8-8-8-

The Arendelle jail was a strange location, oddly full of mostly common criminals and the occasional mistaken identity victim. Some of the cells towards the back were for more dangerous prisoners. One such cell used a magical energy field to keep prisoners within an assigned space.

One such prisoner simply waited within one of the larger more nicely kept cells. If it werent for the cerll walls being bars on two sides. One could easily call it home. Tiri sat in a pile of ice upon the floor, projecting a ghostlike image of a humanish woman seated upon the floor.

Tiri never moved as the soldiers patrolled the jail. The chained shut cell door could hold her because of the magic only to a point. If Tiri wanted to, she could turn into a pile of ice entirely and slither her way out like a glaicer. Even though her magic was strong then the magic holding her. Tiri chose to let the High Priest have his fun.

Adairion, in the simulation, had done his job, when Tiri had finished her part and entered Scala ad Caelum side of the simulation, it was as if the High Priest was doing the search for the Star Formation itself. And that meant that even though Tiri was a prisoner, she really wasnt. She was pretending to be a prisoner.

Tiri paid no heed to the patrolling guards as they jeered at her as they walked past her cell. She paid no heed to the other prisoners claiming she was nothing more than a ghost who had died waiting for trial. She paid no heed to the endelss footsteps of the movements of the other prisoners and visitors. Until a pair of footfalls stopped at her cell and a voice spoke.

"So you are here" It was a voice Tiri didnt think she would ever hear again.

Opening her eyes the ghostlike project solidifed and stood up. "I was beginning to fear I would never hear your voice again." She said turning around, facing two guards. Honor Guard by the look of them yet the clear voice of Anna and the worried look of her companion greeted Tiri like a slap of ice cold trout to the face.

"How long have you been in here ?" Sapphire asked as Anna struggled with the lock before giving up.

"About four days now. The High Priest saw to my imprisonment to ensure certain parties stayed out of his hair, his models didnt work when he tried locking me there, I think it is because I kept falling to pieces" Tiri had a chuckle in her voice as she explained how the High Priest got more and more angered as his magic failed to shrink Tiri down and transport her to a bonsai model.

"Care to explain how it went ?" Anna asked

"As long as you explain why you're dressed as an Honor Guard" Tiri replied

"Its the only way to get around the castle and Arendelle without Kiyori getting wind of me being so close to him. As an Honor Guard and with what I know of the palace grounds I have an edge against him" Anna explained to Tiri, it made sense so to speak. "Now that we explained how I am able to get around, can you explain things ? Why did we see you in our dream ?"

"Because the dream was a simulation created in a machine. I joined it to aid in waking you all up. Believe me if I knew a better way to get you guys back, it wouldnt have taken a year to do so." Tiri explained as best she could.

"That does not explain how people forgot about us" Anna told her.

"According to DiT, people forgot as in, time passed, and there was a person or people that were on their minds, but they faded out of view and were forgotten with time, but now that everyone started remembering you and Xeir, it only was a matter of time before you came back." Tiri said, doing her best to explain how the kingdom had forgotten Elsa, her husband Mark, and her sister Anna and a Assassin bodyguard named Diana

"Wait" Anna held up a hand. "You said _Xeir_. how do you know that name ?"

"It is a long story" Tiri began

"I have time" Anna cut her off

"Are you sure ?" Tiri asked, at those words Sapphire caught wind of what she meant and briefly ducked away leaving Anna questioning Tiri.

"Fairly sure" Anna said

Tiri sighed. "Alright, fine, I will try to explain it" Anna gave her a hard look and very briefly Tiri looked like a ghost version of Elsa before returning to her natural almost entirely bonelike form. "At one point before you wer born, Xeir and I were the same person. I was her body, the woman you knew as Elsa was her soul. Together we formed a woman named Xeir Zith."

"You do know that even awake and outside the dream I do not like riddles" Anna scolded the Icewraith sternly. Tiri chuckled.

"I know. But you will understand soon." Tiri smiled thinly.

"What happened for you and her to become seperated ?" Anna asked as Sapphire returned with another woman, a woman Anna recognised as Emry. The former castle cook and one of Annas best friends in the castle.

"Xeir was mortally injured by another dragon. To save herself she cast aside her old body, me, and then cast her soul, herself into your mother in order to be reborn. As a result Xeior as she once was, died. And was reborn into two parts. The woman you knew as your sister Elsa, and myself. Uinfortunately, your sister Elsa, was little more than a means to an end"

"What ?" Anna asked, to Anna, Elsa was the most important woman in the world outside their mother. "What was Elsa to you ?" Anna asked Tiri, a edge to her tone.

"To me, Elsa was myself, a mirror image. And yet, she was not." Tiri said. Giving Anna a careful look she said. "To certain parties. Well, Elsa was something that should never have existed."

"What was Elsa to you ?" Anna repeated

"To me I just told you, but in the light of recent events and those surrounding them. Elsa was a Nothing" Tiri said.

"How could Elsa be nothing ? She was Queen of this kingdom, how could she be nothing ?" Anna asked

"Elsa exsisted when she was not supposed to. A Nothing is what happens when one does not have a soul. When Xeir cast out her soul and abandoned me, Elsa was born. Now, Xeir is properly awoken and Elsa returned what she had to her. Making Xeir once more whole." Tiri explained carefully. A Nothing was never meant to exsist, yet somehow Elsa did, and so did many others.

"Elsa was indeed the Queen, but more recently before the marriage, before the Assassins, before her birth, things had happened, seemingly paving the way for her to be born and become Queen. Someone planned it all behind the scenes" the cook, Emry said. Anna looked at the woman. "I know this because I was in on it, your mother, queen Idun, was a good leader. She worked tirelessly to find the right teacher for your sister Elsa, but something kept her from getting the absolute best there could be."

"Elsa had Matthew Michaels for her teacher did she not ?" Sapphire spoke up

"Only after any other source had indeed been spent and abandoned." Tiri explained. "When Elsa was born I spoke with Emry and we planed to keep an eye on Elsa as much as we could, hello Emry." Tiri said giving a nod to the cook.

"A woman called Emisary had spoken of a woman dressed in silver with scales upon her arms and a scale brooch in her hair. A woman she said I would recognise upon sight. In this case she was right" Emry explained what she knew, then of why she was in the jail to begin with. "Someone tried to poison the High Priest, he didnt trust me when I swore it wasnt me, so he had me jailed for the crime."

Tiri snickered. "Ah yeah, my fault I posed as a servant to bering him a meal, his food tester died within two seconds of taking the bite. He had me frogmarched down here and then went looking for you too"

"So that explains why you are in jail" Tiri merely smirked at the comment. Anna half smiled. "Alright, we have the reasons, now we just need the whens and the whats" Elsa was gone, she wasnt coming back, but in a way she was coming back. Elsa and Xeir were the same person. The entire affair left a sour taste in Annas mouth.

"Well, when you guys left on Elsas honeymoon with Mark, the sabatical as she had termed it, everything was fine for about a week when we had forgotten about you. The council Elsa put in charge while she was gone became the defacto leader and for a time, Arendelle had good peace and made good coin. But now. In the last two weeks alone things have been different. More arrests, more upheavel. Infact from what I hear tell, there have been people outright claiming that you and Elsa arent the true leaders of the kingdom." Tiri said, everyone had always thought that the Council lead the kingdom in their best interests.

The council allowed kingdom residents to plead their cases. But now that had all changed. If Elsa, or in this case Xeir, returned to power, would that continue ? Most people in the council directly feared it would end. The only real way the council had any true sway over the kingdom was making it possible for the kingdom to plead their cases.

"Honestly, those in power are afraid to give up their power, so they exert their strength over others. Throw their weight around in order that those in power remain in power, or even gather more strength of arms and knowledge in order to prove that you and Elsa are to be exiled." Tiri said as Sapphire and Emry left to retiurn Emry to her cell.

"So those on the council who refuse to allow me and Elsa to return and take back the leadership" Anna said thoughtfully

"Those men and women are scared to lose what power they now hold over the kingdom, each member of the council that is against your return has effectively split the council in half nearly evenly. The merchants guilds, the churchs, and the kingdoms military are all against your return. Because they are scared they will lose what they gained while you were gone" Tiri replied.

"So what happens now ?" Anna asked as Sapphire returned without the cook.

"For now we wait, I dont mind staying here another night. Besides, I am easily get myself free and I do have a date tonight so you two might need to get going. The High Priest is not a man to keep waiting you know" Tiri smirked.

"You can leave this cell ? Even with this magic guarding it and holding us out ?" Anna asked her. Only to stare in shock as Tiri shattered like glass, forming a pile of ice that easily snaked its way from the cell and entirely free of the magic the woman reformed. "Ok that answers my question, Excuse me" Anna turned and went to the nearby bathroom and threw up. Upon returning she saw that Sapphire was more than a bit antsy and Anna told Tiri "Dont ever do that again"

"Sorry Princess, sometimes its the only way for me to get places" Tiri replied, she meant it. "Now, you two need to get going, and I have a date to keep" With that the three women parted ways, Sapphire and Anna went back t othew Honor Guard barracks for dinner, while Tiri found a pair of guards sent to retrieve her from her cell to take her to the High Priest.

-8-8-8-

The flame faded from Diamonds palm, the beautiful icefire floated perfectly off her skin carefully. Allowing her to do the Essence Flame without harming herself. She then revealed her true nature to Kiyomori. The Japanese woman was surprised that a dragon would ask to be taught by a human. So when Kiyomori saw the pale pink and white scales under the Essence Flame it began to fuel confusion for the mortal woman. "Why do you want me to teach you ?" Kiyomori asked.

"Because the more abilities one has against the High Priest, the better" Diamond replied. She held out her hand after the ice color flame died off. "I dont think we have been formally introduced, I'm Diamond, but until Mark knows who I truly am, I think it best you continue to call me Diana. Only scant few know who I really am."

"A pleasure" Kiyomori said giving the Silver Dragon princess a firm shake of the hand. "I am Kiyomori, my father is known as the Faceless Asassin of Japan. But like I mentioned already at the tavern. I woke up one morning to the High Priests men banging on my door and my father gone."

"Even so, with you teaching me how to iuse Essence Flames, I will keep my promise to not combine them." Diamond said.

"Because you are a dragon you need not worry of overextering yourself when summoning the flames to begin with." Kiyomori said. "But yes I would like for you to keep your promise as much as you are able to do so."

"You can count on it. This flame you just taught me, what is it called. ?" Diamond asked.

"There are twenty seven total Essence Flames, nine of three types, the first type, the Elemental Essence Flames are the middle ground. The heaven Flames, they're the most common and easiest to learn and even faster to fully master. The strongest most dangerous of the essence Flames are the Beast Flames." Kiyomori explained.

"So there are nine of each, three types. What was this one ?" Diamond once more summoned the icewhite firely flame.

"Icefire Lotus Flame" Kiyormori said. "its a common healing Essence Flame, it uses its strength to heal, and when I use it and combine it with another flame, it can be also used to destroy with extreme pain." Kiyomori said. "Of course it wasnt easy to learn how to combine. But once I figured out how to even summon Essence Flames without using my own internal energies it became easier for me to combine them" Kiyomori summoned a dark blue essence flame. "This is the Sapphire Lotus Flame, of the Beast Flames, one of the weaker Beast Flames. This when combined with Icefire Lotus Flame, creates a raw unyielding pain inducing magic that can either destroy a target outright, or spread to other targets as needed."

After an hour of Diamond learning, and kiyomori teaching, the teacher called a break. Diamond had learned nearly all of the Heaven Flames, and only one Beast Flame and could easily summon any of the Heaven Flames so far. Just a mere thought or even flick of the fingers and bam she had a Heaven Flame floating on her palm or flung at a target without issues.

"I guess being a dragon has its perks" Kiyomori said when she saw Diamonds scales, it was possible that Diamonds dragon magic was helping her fuel the Essence Flames so easily. "Either way, Essence Flames can defend easily against the High Priests bonsais" Kyomori said.

"And that is thankfully a good thing, I dont know if my magic can get contained in one such model. Even if to hide" Diamond said thoughtfully.

"No, with the Essence Flames the high priest cant trap you. Trust me, he's tried, even jailed me twice befiore letting me going both times when I annoyed him to the point of getting arrested when he couldnt trap me on one of his models." Kiyomori said with a smirk. Diamond looked to her.

"The Essence Flames are too strong for the model scale ?" Diamond realised, Kiyomori was confused. "That explains how his magic has no affect against you, how he cant trap you!"

"I dont follow" Kiyomori said confused. "His models arent strong enough to trap me ?"

"Exactly, his magic is not strong enough even compared to a Heaven Flame, Any one Essence Flame, it doesnt matter, dont you get it. Any Essence Flame, his magic is useless. Tell you, what, teach Mark, teach Sapphire, teach Anna, everyone you can in secret. The Essence Flames inside their bodies will prevent Kiyori's magic from shrinking them down into a model state" Diamond said, realising exactly how important the Essence Flames were.

"So that's why the transportation leaf kept burning away when it got close enough to me." Kiyomori mused, finally figuring it out. "I always thought his magic was weaker than my willpower. But the transportation leaf kept burning before it could get close enough to touch me. I never thought it was the Essence Flames protecting me" Kiyomori recounted a few incidentis of the High Priest trying to capture her or even teleport her across the kingdom, each time met in failure.

"So it figures, now that I'm learning the Essence Flames, I cant get trapped by the High Priest, and he's most likely after me" Diamond said

"What about Mark ?" Kiyomori asked.

"Last I knew the High Priest only wanted to talk to him. For all I know, something might happen." Diamond said. "Why ?" The two women stared at each other briefly before realising that Mark was in trouble. The two left their hiding space and took off for where Mark likely was.

-8-8-8-

As Mark walked through the halls one of the Church buildings with Sapphire beside him he took notice of the design of the buildings internal structure and architexture. A force of habit he learned when living with Snowfeather as Snowfeathers only son. Even by adoption Mark learned the finer points of seeking out and locking down a buildings strongest and weakest points. And from what he could tell of the structure he was in. magic was the key point. But there wasnt anything Gravity couldnt fuck up.

Upon arriving at the door of the open air structure that the High Priest made for his home. Mark noticed four guards stood at the entery way, guards he did not recognise the colors of. Then he remembered. Church Guards were different than Honor or Arendelle Guards.

A deacon approached. "Captain Wolfe, and friend. What is the honor of this visit ?" the Deacon was a newly ordained deacon and was violently in the thrall of the High Priest. The Deacon held his hair long, yet clean.

"They are expected Zala" came the calm voice of the High Priest from within the gazebo, the man was seated at a desk. The Deacond nodded and let the two pass. Mark finally saw the High Priest, unlike any man he had met before, Kiyori was not exactly an imposing figure when he stood up to greet them. Sapphire bowed in greeting and Mark was about to.

Kiyori smirked and waved off the bow. "No need for such formailty." He said to them. "What do I owe this visit ?" He took a long hard look at Mark, he recognised Sapphire and for a moment was unable to recognise Mark. But he felt familiar. "Do I know you from somewhere ?"

"Yes, I am the Master of the Wolfe Clan" Mark simply stated. Kiyori half smiled. "I was under the impression that you have my aunt imprisoned ?"

"I have many people imprisoned. You'll have to be more spicific" Kiyori smirked, Sapphire didnt even smile knowing exactly who Mark meant.

However Mark said simply. "Was that supposed to be a joke ?"

"Yes" Kiyori said simply. "Now aside of wanting to free a relative, I know exactly why you are here, Infact I can have the soldiers stop searching for you since you came to me directly as it is."

"You wanted to speak to me ?" Mark asked

"You yes, her not so much." Kiyori said in reply as he simply plucked a leaf off the small tree on his desk. "We all have secrets to tell Master Wolfe. But she has yet to tell me her secrets. But I will know them soon enough" A flick of the fingers and the leaf connected with Sapphires foprehead.

Mark never heard such pained shrieking in his life. Not5 even witnessing someone transforming against their will was that jarring. Right befor his eyes purple and white sparks of energy danced across Sapphires body, ripping her apart, making her smaller. Within seconds the model upon Kiyori's desk had a new resident as Sapphire was safely deposited upon its grass.

Mark reached for a sword, but Kiyori waved him off. "You dont need that now Master Wolfe. I have something to show you." Mark let go of his sword hilt and glance to where his cousin had disappeared to as Kiyori left the gazebo and lead them down a path. Entering the side hall of the Palace of Arendelle Mark felt right at home.

He knew every inch of the place, so what was ? A stop at a unseeming door to an apparent closet allowed the two men to pause. Kiyori, the High Priest flicked a hand towards the unassuming door. It faded open. And a swirling vortex was seen with stars beyond. Kiyori entered the doorway, Mark right behind him. The door slid closed behind Mark.

Mark found himself on a long stone and steel bridge. The stars were both near and far around it, and what looked like a constellation had been set in it. Two stars were not well set up however. Seeing them Mark spoke internally to Kalda. _"What is this ?"_

_"Not a damn clue man, you're on your own here"_ Kalda replied, seeing the Star Formation in person was one thing, he never really gave it much thought. Truth was, Kalda knew exactly what Mark was seeing at that moment, but honestly, Kalda didnt much care of the Star Formation or the missing Map that went with it.

_"Yeah, thanks anyway pal"_ Mark mumbled before focusing on the outside world seeing that Kiyori was watching him. "What is this ?"

"This is what the Council Inhereited when Queen idun left us two children. Neither woman know of this, Only Queen Idun, Myself, and Deacon Zala and now yourself, know of it" Kiyori told him

"What is it ?" Mark asked then looking to the man.

Kiyori seemed to settle into lecterer mode and managed to focus enough that he failed to notice Mark noting mentally which stars were which. To see if he could find them in the night sky that night. "This is the Star Formation, its an ancient piece of technology that has protected Arendelle for ages even beyond my own time. Sadly I am unable to find out how far back the construction of this Star Formation is to find when it was first made."

"Why are you showing me this ?" Mark then asked

"Because I am hoping you have the answers I seek" Kiyori replied. Turning to him, "You saw the Transportation and bonsai prisons I have set up across the kingdom." Kiyori said, his tone held a hint of a threat to his voice

"You use the models in order to fuel this ?" Mark asked, an eyebrow raised in horror at what was being told to him.

"Far from it boy, far from it. You being the Master of the Wolfe Clan should have seen it before anyone else. The Bonsai models are prisons, each one of them an exact replication of our own jail here in the kingdom as a whole. It is only tied to me because of how I imprison those who have wronged the kingdom or myself." Kiyori explained.

"So you love to make models of various items, and yet to make multiple models of a single structure. Word in the kingdom is many people fear them." Mark observed. "They fear that if they get too close, they will get sucked in. the screams of those arrested and imprisoned however is, well, its not exactly the best sound" Mark wasnt too happy of all the bonsai models, first his aunt, now his cousin. "Can you let captain Wolfe free ?"

"At this moment, no. However its only a temporary thing. You see, a woman saw the Bonsais as a puzzle she wanted to solve, I gave her a year. That time is almost up" Kiyori said. "By imprisoning captain Wolfe, it increased the clock for which the woman is to get herself free. Once she is freed, anyone she wishes may also be set free"

"I see." The two men then exited the Star Formation room, or so it was seen, and the door returned to being a simple closet. "But why show me this ?" Mark then asked

"Because I need someone I can trust to take the mantle, the Council I fear is too corrupt, and the Queen should she return, now that you are here, may not be able to retakew her throne, half the council wishes her dead as it is." Kiyori said nothing of his own intentions, yet thanks to Kiyomori, Mark knew better.

"And you ?" Mark asked simply. "What exactly is your thoughts on the matter ?" Did he really want Elsa gone ? Did he want him gone ? What was the exact motive of the High Priest and why couldnt Mark figure it out ?

"Me ?" Kiyori repeated simplu, slightly a question mostly a simple offhand remark. He had plans, the whoel church was behind him in those plans. And yet nobody knew exactly what those plans where, not even Deacon Zala knew. Nor did Kiyoris bodygard Mannfredd. The big brut of a man of course was dumb as a rock yet with a heart of gold too.

Kiyori finally smiled simply. "That remains to be seen, should Elsa return and want the throne, I will gladly let her try to take it back, just to see how to the council would react. On the other hand I think she is rather young and inexperienced. Rash, and her magic is unspoken of to begin with." Kiyori smirked. "What does it matter anyway ? "

"Plenty Elsa is my wife" Mark said simply, but he knew that it wasnt exactly the right thing to say, infact it was possibly the stupidt thing to say.

"And that makes you the king in just name, no military power, no control to give orders to soldiers, its only a title." Kiyori said. "Do you honestly think that you can waltz in here, see the Star Formation, and expect me to hand it over to you when you say the queen was your wife ?" Kiyori glared daggers at the man.

Mark never backed down. His hand freely resting on the hilt of his sword at his hip. "I may be the king in title only. But I am the Master of the Wolfe Clan, do you not know the traditions ?"

"The Wolfe Clan is the royal bodyguard of the Arendelle bloodline. And at one point, even held the queenship I have read my history yes." Kiyori said. He smirked then. "But there is one thing you forget"

"And that is ?" Mark asked him.

Kiyori smirked evilly. "Elsa is not the Queen, which means, you are not the king. You, an outsider. Marrying royalty ? Bah! You'd have better luck finding a woman at random on the street!"

Mark smirked. "Three mistakes" He said simply, his tone deadpan. Kiyori looked at him confused. "First, you invited me into your own home. Second, you captured my cousin right before my eyes." He glared darkly at the man and drew his sword in one hand, his pistol in the other. "And third. You just pissed me off by insulting my wife" Marks voice was deeply draconic by that point.

Kiyori glared and attacked, green energy clashed with draconic power as Marks sword caught the energy and flung it aside with ease. Mark shot twice, both shots barely missing as Kiyori dove out of the way. Mark knew what type of ammo he had, but Kiyori didnt. Light Blessed bullets werent easy to come by. But Light had also blessed the clip itself, it was never gonna run dry.

_"gravity you idiot"_ Kalda barked inside Marks brain. Mark put his sword away, shooting around a corner as Kiyori dove to another pillar. His free hand picked up an item not far away using gravity, then flung it at where Kiyori was hiding. Smashing to bits the pottery exploded like small grenades around Kiyori's hiding place.

Kiyori returned fire with mystical energy and qi from within at Mark. Causing the roof to cave in over Mark, who barely dove out of the way before kicking hard and flinging stonework at the man, breaking the pillar Kiyori hid behind. "Perhaps then we can come to a different agreement ?"

"I think we are past agreeing on anything, asshole" Mark retorted getting to his feet. By that point Kiyori had made contact with the weapon and flung it aside from Marks own hands. Forcing him to draw his sword. "The only way I will agree to anything is when I have your balls on the floor and your head removed from your body"

Kiyori seemed to calm down. "A bit harsh for a boy like you, Outsider." He formed a sword out of leaves in one hand. "Typical however for a outsider to say, so uncultured" Mark barked a battle cry and shot forwards, enhancing his hits with gravity acceleration

The two men traded blows for several long minutes, within that span the throne room of the Arendelle castle was reduced to ruin. Finally their blades locked as Mark had forced Kiyori backwards. But the High Priest was smiling a wicked smile as Mark pressed his weight against him.

Moving quickly, too quickly for Mark to follow, Kiyori connected with Marks chest, raw ewnergy coursed through Mark and he heard Kalda screaming in his head as he was flung backwards. Kiyori smirked as Mark crashed against the wall and hit the ground, briefly laying still. Kiyori laughed. "What's the matter, Outlander ? Unable to fight longer ?"

Mark forced himself to his feet, the tip of his sword digging into the steel and wood of the floor. Kalda was out of the fight, there was nothng more Mark could do there. Kiyori threw a ball of raw qi at Mark, Kalda did his best to slow it down, but it wasnt enough. It slammed into Mark. Forcing away the battle armor from the man. Mark spat up blood and dropped to a knee as Kiyori readied a bonsai leaf. Seeing him advancing with the leaf Mark spat more blood onto the floor. "So that's it then, bonsai jail without trial by jury ? You really are an asshole of a judge too"

Kiyori snarled and threw the transport leaf, Mark reached up and caught it right before it could activate. Looking it over, it was a real leaf yes. An intricate patter upon the green and pale yellow sides, Like a map of an district. He recognised it. "You want to trap me in my own district ?"

_"I dont know what kind of magic this fuck is using, but I'm going to give you my lightfire weapon to destroy that leaf. Once that's done I wont be able to help you further until he's defeated."_ Kalda said, Mark growled and focused on the leaf. Setting it on fire as Kiyori's eyes went wide as he watched. The only means of entrapment, safe entrapment, destroyed by such beautiful power.

_"Thanks Kalda"_ Mark said simply

_"From here, you're on your own, no armor either. But you'll have the gun and sword. No gravity too. I need to recouperate myself and this is the only way to do so."_ Kalda said, Mark felt the dragon retreat from his head into a private area of the mindscape and Mark struggled to his feet. Using what latent magics he had learned from his aunt and mother, he called his pistol to his hand.

"I think its time we split ways, asshole. Have fun remodeling" As much as it pained Mark to destroy such a beautiful room as the two had in their fight, Mark shot out the nearby window and ran for it as Kiyori threw another energy ball at him. The energy ball missed and exploded against the wall causing a fire as Mark sailed out of the window using the explosion as propellant to get through the remains of the steel lattace work.

Kiyori went to the window and watched Mark fall towards his apparent death. "So long, Outsider" He never saw the silver energy catching the young man as he fell.

-8-8-8-

Tiri had easily outsmarted the guards watching her, so by the time the High Priest got to visiting with her, she had been let go easily. At which point when wandering the castle gardens she spotted Mark from far above falling from the thron eroom window. "Stupid fool" Tiri growled shattering and swiftly opening a portal under Mark for him to disappear into before opening the other end easily allowing Mark to plow into a cartful of hay.

Checking his energy levels Tiri was shocked to feel nothing but a very weak pulse. Shifting again she used her magic to get Mark to a nearby denspace. Within which another woman waitede. "What happened to him ?" Xiaoden asked

"Not one damn clue" Tiri replied.

"Xeirn is not going to like this" Xiaoden grunted as the two women ensured Mark was resting in the nearby bed. "Whats your plan ?"

"Well, I managed to piss off the high priest, and then he had visitors expected and then I never tracked down Sapphire" Tiri said. Only to be interrupted by Kiyomori.

"Dont bother looking for my sister" The Japanese woman said calmly.

"How come ?" Tiri asked her as Xiaoden turned her way as well.

"The High Priest got to her, she's imprisoned in the bonsai that was just placed in front of the Castle Gates. I dont know how to get her free" Kiyomori replied

Tiri stared at her. "I thought you taught her some Essence Flames already ?" the Icewraith was confused, as far as she was aware, kiyori had no control over anyone who possed the magical Flames within their body

"That was the plan yes, but never had time to do so" Kiyomori replied clearly upset. "I'm teaching Diana though, and I think I can teach him, he looks dang beaten up" Kiyomori was right, Mark had a black eye, cuts on his face and arms. The scar on his face already was openly bleeding anew as well.

"Irie will want to see him" Tiri mused aloud. "She mentioned that should Mark see the High Priest, he was to return with a black eye, and he has one. Not sure of that cut though." The cut on Marks face was bleeding deeply. That was going to be a problem, she tried to recall how Mark had received it, for all she could remember it was simply a scar, now it was a cut ? Or was it both ?

"We will have to figure out the High Priest, there must be a means to destroy him somehow." Kiyomori said simply

"How do you propose we do that ?" Tiri asked

"The High Priest Guard have ties with the Tendu Guard of the woman known simply in the histories as The Necromancer, desrtroy one they other will fall to internal fighting." Xiaoden mused.

"How did you know of the Tendu Guard ?" Kiyomori asked to the black coated woman, confusion on her face

"It was easy, quite honestly finding out anything further is not going to go down well, but to find their current location, I can ask a friend" Xiaoden meant Haversham, the old man was around somewhere after waking up Mark. "In the mean time I have a friend I need to speak to. I will meet up with you fine folks shortly" A swirling portal of darkness faded into exsistence, swirled a moment, and Xiaoden disappeared into it

Pointing at the fading portal, Kiyomori remarked. "I am never going to get used to that effect." it was true, Blackmane stepped into view. "Mentor" Kiyomori said upon seeing the black and dark blue dressed woman.

"Kiyomori, Tiri, How is he ?" Blackmane said giving the former a nod in greeting before regarding Tiri as the silver woman ensured Mark was resting comfortably on the bed as Blackmane saw the beaten down look to her nephew and shook her head. "Stubborn fool" She muttered.

"Yes is resting now, when he wakes up, Irie will want to see him." Tiri said.

"Kiyomori, let my neiece know her cousin is back, is resting, she may waken him in time for dinner tonight. In the mean time, Tiri, you and I have a friend to bust out of jail with Diana" Blackmane said, she meant that they were going to get her sister and niece back in one piece. Tiri smirked and nodded as Kiyomori simply left the room.

-8-8-8-

In the streets of Arendelle a man wandered the busy plazas and walkways, the packed roads were filled with all manner of folk. The dark coated man seemed calm and uninterested in what was around him, the hustle and bustle of the street was just white noise to him at that moment. As he walked along with a woman who was also in the matching black coat, Nara felt eyes on them both.

"Things have changed this past year, Xercine is barely able to hold the council together as it is" Xiaoden was saying softly as the two turned onto a empty street devoid of people, the loud white noise clearly gone as the two walked along the road without a sound.

"Yes, things have" Nara replied simply, he lost Diamond, only to get her back, but be told to use a fake name when speaking with her infront of anyone. At least until Diamond said she could call her by her true name. "Infact have you noticed the lack of people on this road ?" Nara of course stupidly turned to face Xiaoden as shots rang out, the two dove for cover.

"Holy fuck!" Xiaoden swore in a very unladylike manner as the paving stones were turned into ceramic powder. Nara had grabbed Xiaoden and the two ducked behind a brick and stone stairway. "Damn, the High Priest has even the Zune Guard on his side." The Council woman was confused of what to do next.

"So there is no point in us hiding is there ?" Nara asked

"We're stuck if we cant get past them!" Xiaoden replied.

"Then why hide ?" Nara asked standing up, lighting danced in his hand and sparked into being, forming a strange keylike sword in his hand. "After all, those who burden themselves with regret, die first." He said as he stepped into plain view of the men on the rooftops. Smirking he said simply to Xiaoden. "Lets play a game, Diamond and I came up with it" He had a smirk on his tone as well as on his face.

"A game ?" Xiaoden asked forming her own keylike swords in her hands.

"Yes" Nara said looking up to the men omn the rooftop. "A game Diamond liked to call, 'Who is the better killer' Try and keep track of how many you cut down" With htaqt Nara darted forwards as gunfire rang out some more. Xiaoden watched him run forwards as the bullets missed entirely. Hitting the ground where he was only a heartbeat after he had left the space in question.

_How is he moving so quickly ?_ Xiaoden wondered as she watched Nara run up the end of the street to a wall to elad to the rooftop of the building and began hacking away at the targets upon the roof. _Running so fast to avoid the bullets ? Not possible, unless. It cant be_ Xiaoden stepped out of hiding, an energy orb of some form appearing around her body and defelcting most of the shots sent her way as she followed in the footsteps of Nara.

Xiaoden then realised what Naratas Aigatis was.

A Dragon.

Nara was a Dragon, but Xiaoden had yet to figure out what kind as the two black coated figures fought with the strange enemeies, Xiaoden saw that the creatures they were fighting were not the Zune Guard as she had thought they were, but the dead.

"What wicked magic brings back the dead ?" Xiaoden screamed as the two fought back to back.

Nara stood with his back to Xiaoden as the two circled and fought off undead "Only one person can do magic like this. And we are not to take her on." he said simply. Xiaoden could tell he was planning something. "Go, get out of here."

"Not without you" Xiaoden said

Nara snickered. "Relax, They cant hurt me" A second keysword formed in his other hand, matching the first one that formed. "Its you I am worried about. Get going" As Narta spoke he hooked the two weapons together at their handles, making them into one single double bladed weapon.

Xiaoden stared at him a brief second as enemies fell around them, then nodded. Her mind already working out the details. Going over what he just said to her _'Relax, they cant hurt me'_ Xiaoden then released the truth. If nothing could hurt him as she spoted magic charging on the rooftop. Then that meant. _He's a Force Dragon ?_

"GO!" Nara screamed, Xiaoden stiuffly nodded and opened a portal, Nara all but tossed her into it before lealping upweards from the rooftop, his double sword spining like a helicopter blade as he came down. Slamming hard into the center of the group. The whole swarm of undead fell in one swath. None were standing or in one piece when he was done.

But there were three pairs of eyes watching the fight, one was facinated by the weapon in use, the other simply observing and being watchful as a bodyguard should, and the third were dead, well should be dead, and yet not so.

"The undead worked, and yet they saw through the dead armor the dear wore" The man, Kiyori, the High Priest, said simply.

"It was not by choice to use the dead soldiers of the Zune Guard." Replied the woman, the ancient undead Necromancer, Ingrid the First, former queen of Arendelle smirked, her rotted flesh clining to her face barely staying on as she spoke. "It did the job for now in seperating the two. Shall I begin to search for the man who got away from you ?"

"No" Kiyori said simply waving her off. "I let him go for a reason, I have weakened him, I want him to learn how to fight, like a man" Kiyori had his plans in motion now, there was just one last contengncy to start off. He wanted to ensure the woman, Vaeyuko could not find the key to his bonsais.

"Make your models, Priest. When the time comes, I will rule the kingdom anew." Ingrid growled, her rotted body making her voice echo and almost as if made from electrical means of being sythned. The woman turned and left the balcony, disappearing into the castle.


	13. Xeir Awakening: Chapter 3

Frozen Memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past - _Back Cover_

Xeir – Awakening

Chapter Three – The Masters Keeper

**Arko Memorial Park**

**Sunset**

"An interesting day was it not ?" Kiyori was lost on the days events as a whole but somehow managed to keep himself calm enough to not get thrown off course. The days events were a confusining one for sure yes but the days events were also something to be thought carefully upon as well.

"I would assume so sir" Said the man within reach, always present at the High Priests side was a large brute of a man. Smart enough to follow orders, and dumb enough to never ask questions concerning those orders. In short. Manfred as most knew him of the name of Manny, was the perfect gentleman. He was a butler, a driver, a bodyguard, a brain to pick and above all loyal to a fault.

"You assume so ?" Kiyori asked his bodyguard, eyeing the much larger man carefully as if to probe his thoughts deeply. "Please elucidate for me, what you assume."

At those words Manny slightly looked upset. "Permission to speak freely ?"

"You'd better" Kiyori told him.

"Based upon what I have witnessed while working with you, the kingdom fears you, the man and woman we saw in the market this afternoon used a weapon that presumably can unlock the Bonsai Prisons as we witnessed in the battle it can unlock shorn souls. I assume it is some kind of key. Both a weapon and a key." Manny said.

"And what do keys do ?" Kiyori asked

"Keys... Unlock things." Manny surmised.

"Exactly" Kiyori said with a nod.

"So we are going to find the key ?" Manny said

A moment of thought came upon the two men. Finally Kiyori shook his head. "No" Manny looked at him confused. What did he mean by that word ? "Why look for the key when we do not know what it fully unlocks ?"

Manny was not the brightest bulb in the box, but he was also not the dimmist either. "So, we're going to find what the key unlocks ?"

"Again no, we're going to find exactly what the key is made of. Send for the woman known as Emisary, she should be in the Warrens" Kiyori said

"The key unlocks the woman in the warrens ?" Manny asked.

Kiyori stared at the thug briefly struck dumb before setting his face in a grim thoughtful line. "No, you are going to send word to the guard to ask Emisary to come and speak to me, Manfred dear fellow. The hell am I paying you for ?" the High Priest snarled

Manfred turned and left the office, muttering in Arabic. "You do not pay me at all" it was true, Manny took on the job because it paid, in food. And it had a roof over his head. He had to want for nothing as he was on the High Priests payroll. When Elsa had left with Mark, and her sister and a friend at Marks insistance to do so on a yearlong sabatical, Manny figured it was his chance to get a pay raise.

About a week after the Queen had left Arendelle, everyone forgot about her, and her sister, Princess Anna, and lastly, Mark Wolfe, the Wolfe Clan remained destroyed, as far as Kiyori cared the Wolfe Clan manor had been restructured into a massive apartment complex like hotel, it was a means of money as well.

And then for a year or so, Manny tried to remember a time when Elsa had once lead Arendelle, it wasnt easy to try and focus on, but it was doable. He knew that at one point Elsa did indeed reign as queen of Arendelle. But then there was the Council, and now Kiyori was pretty much at its head. Up until a week ago Manny had always figured that Kiyori lead the Kingdom with Xercine as his puppet at the council head.

Manny never did get that raise in pay, hell it never occurred to him that he had no idea what an Arendellian Eisa coin even looked like. But he at least still had a roof over his head.

-8-8-8-

On a hill overlooking the kingdom of Arendelle a man in a dark hooded cloak stood observing in silence the kingdom as a whole. It was most interesting to be honest. A place that from afar looked to be a peaceful war free haven away from the rest of the world. But now. Time had lost its meaning, and the kingdom was catching up to the rest of the world rapidly. A portal ripped into reality behind him. "Has it occurred to you that we may now be sought after after witnesses observed you and the others fighting in the streets, and using your Keyswords to do so ?" The cloaked man asked, never turning to see who came through the portal.

"It was either that or get prisoned within a scale model. According to witnesses, those imprisoned scream in great pain at being torn apart and shrunk to nothing." Said the newcomer, Xercine did not like the idea of becoming nothing more than a scale model within a train set.

"Even then, your task is now much harder, all thanks to Two, Six and Nine revealing their Keyswords in combat to protect you." Xeirn said, his tone revealed that he was upset at the days events. "We were to not be seen, and yet, Xendras, Xinxin, and Xiaoden have revealed themselves in combat. Soon things will unravel. Our job is to prevent that. That was the deal we had struck" Xeirn was indeed upset.

"Deal ?" Xercine asked. He was unaware of such a thing occuring. Before getting recruited into the Star Council, Xercine was known by the name of Kerosene. A up and coming chemist with a nack for making stuff explode for demolotion companies and the defense department of Equator City. He still experimented at times. As a Star Council Member however his abilites to mix and use chemicals was twice as strong. And twice as dangerous.

"Yes" Xeirn replied. "By entrapping the lady Sapphire Wolfe, and forcing the others to reveal themselves, the deal has to be adapted. If only slightly."

"Sapphire screamed" Xercine said simply

"Yes, so I heard" Xeirn replied. Before becoming the current head of the Star Council, Xeirn was a mayoral canidate in a section of the Equator City, named Eric Rhodes. The now white haried immortal man was in charge of a vast network of informants, theives, and gangs. His cartel as some called it, was more than a cartel.

"Witnesses say that being shrunk and imprisoned causes great pain to be shrunken down to nearly nothing" Xercine said simply.

"Do you know the scale of the models ?" Xeirn then asked. The pain depended entirely on the scale of the model.

Xercine nodded. "HO scale from what the guards say, the High Priest has a train model in his home he has worked on near constantly. One Eighty-Seventh scale is the scale terminology I believe" the current head of the Arendelle Council said.

"So to become so small, one has to go through such great pain." Xeirn said. "Very well, the woman, Vaeyuko has been trapped upon such a model has she not ?"

"For many months now yes, nearly a year now in fact. Sapphire was shrunk to the bonsai model directly before the palace gates only earlier today." Xercine replied. "Why ?"

"Vaeyuko is a master of puzzles, she will solve this one on her own time" Xeirn said. "When she does, the spell of the bonsai models will be broken, and she will have a means of escape every time she goes into one." It made sense, sort of.

"So what do we do now ?" Xercine asked

"For now, we simply wait for the fallout to begin. I'd recommend taking a leave of absence from the council and allow Lady DiT to uphold her end of the bargain." Xeirn replied calmly, his hands behind his back.

-8-8-8-

Mark didnt much like entering his own mindscape, normally it was packed with memories, his and Kaldas own memories jumbled into one huge mess of wire and twine held together with strings of hope and faded dreams. Nothing Mark enjoyed to an extent.

"How the fuck did I get here ?" Mark asked aloud, Kaldas place was normally pretty well organised, but whatever the High Priest, Kiyori, did, caused Kalda to go belly up and the place was a landfill out of nowhere. "Kalda ? What happened ?"

"Whatever that high priest hit us with, it did more harm to me than it did you" Kalda grunted, he was sporting torn scales and a broken horn among other things.

"You gonna be alright ?" Mark asked him seeing his condition.

"I got no clue dude, I think from here on out I can only give advice, I tried summoning some armor and all I got was a huge migraine and it wont go away" Kalda grumbled. "I recall Kiyomori offering to teach you some Essence Flames ? Using those can give you an edge against Kiyori, that High Priest is nasty, and his Star Formation, hidden from even Elsa for so many years, I dont recall if any other Arendelle Queens knew of it, if at all" Kalda said thoughtfully. He lumbered over to a low sofa and fell onto it.

"So what happens now ?" Mark asked

"For now, you wake up, and see your cousin, Irie. Doubtless she is worried that you got trapped by the High Priest already. But her aunt already told her otherwise. And she'll be the first person you see on waking up. Until Kiyori, the High Priest, is destroyed, I cant help you. You'll need to rely on your wits, and learn from others, learn what Kiyomori can teach you so you can take him on again. I'm out of this fight" Kalda told him.

Mark processed all of it. Kiyori was strong enough to take Kalda out of him, which meant he could not summon his armor. But there was still the Tigris and Eagle sides of him left to fight with. Couple both with the Essence Flames and Mark could take on Kiyori again. He finally nodded. "Alright, I will see what I can do. But before I go, what was that thing he showed me, us ? That start field thing ?"

"Its called a Star Formation, but even looking at it we could tell that it was damaged and slowly breaking further regardless of what he tries to do it make it better or even fix the damage" Kalda explained "Without a Star Map the Formation is useless and will degrade further to the point of self destruction."

"We were in space!" Mark barked, how could that even be possible without a spacesuit or magic to prortect him and enable him to breathe ?

Kalda just looked at him "I am a dragon remember ? Space has no meaning for us" The dragon sighed, "Look, when you wake up, look for a man named Nara, he'll hopefully be able to explain things further"

"Nara ? As in the guy you try not to think about ?" Mark asked

"The same guy every family rarely talks about until he does something so incredibly stupid we can only talk about him, yes. That Nara. No doubt he showed off some of his skills already and Kiyori is on edge now. Xeir will be home soon, and I want you to greet her." Kalda gave Mark a look, and Mark nodded, his time in the mindscape was over for that moment. Mark faded from Kaldas vision as Kalda slumped and tried to relax, begininng a healing trance for his body.

-8-8-8-

Mark woke up, and the first person he saw when he grunted in pain of what happened to him when he took on the High Priest was his cousin Irie. "I figured you trapped" The younger woman said, no older than a common teenager the wildhaired girl. "Glad to see I was wrong" Iorie's eyes were an interesting set, one was a beautiful shade of brown, the other, completely colorless, but she could see perfectly fine through both eyes, but her colorless eye made people nervous so she commonly wore an eyepatch when out in public.

Mark stared at her for a moment before speaking "You look different" He finally said simply. Calmly at that. Almost as a statement yet something akin more to recognising that she was infact different and there was nothing wrong with it. He sat up in the bed and groaned, his hand went to his head and he rubbed his face before feeling his need of a trim beard. "How long was I out ?"

"Most of the day" Irie replied calmly.

For a long moment Mark said nothing then with his hand still on his chin he dsaid simply "I need to trim my beard"

"No razors are available and I know what you are thinking, you want to off yourself, it wont work" Irie replied calmly. She knew her cousin too much. As far as he had known, Irie was a good friend of his older sisters Serena and Serenity, the twins regarded her more as the cousin they'd rely on for advice and technologies.

Irie was in a sense, the technology providor, weapons, armor, new cars, hell even money she had for them. Somehow the perks of being a half nuts trillionaire with access to pretty much every gold reserve in africa, not to mention a full control monopoly on oil and magnetic reserves made Irie, and in a sense, the Assassins of Egypt, the richest people in the world.

But there was something that bothered Mark. "Alright, so, the High Priest has something, something that was even before Elsa, her mother had it and used it apparently too"

"What ?" Irie asked him as she handed him a cold compress to help his haching head. "What does he have, what did Elsa have ?"

"Its called a Star Formation." Mark told her, he explained how it worked. "I think it is broken, the bonsai models are all models of the Arendelle Jail building and arent tied to it, but the High Priest is looking for something, for what I have no idea." Mark mused. "When I saw the state of the Star Formation, it was as if not working correctly, it was still lacking something, control more than likely."

"So you're saying what the High Priest has is broken ?" Irie mused

"Possibly." Mark replied

"So what he is searching for is a device to fix it ?" Irie was already planning out bits and pieces of what could and couldnt work on that end of things.

"Possibly" Mark replied, he had some ideas of what to look for, he saw star constellations in the star formation. So there had to be a atlas of some kind to map the stars properly. "But I will worry about it later" Mark bhad to figure out a means to take on the High Priest without his armor, or access to Kalda.

"Let me guess, you dont have any means of defense or attack against Kiyori ?" Irie said

"For the most part you're one for one" Mark replied simply. "Yes, I do not have any means of facing him again and walking away from it. My only means to defend against him was locked away by him." Mark growled then. "He called me an outsider. Said I was not royalty." Irir snickered loudly at that. "What ?"

"If you marry the queen, according to your family's history books, that only makes you royalty in title only, not in blood. So in a manner of speaking Kiyori was right in saying you're not a royal. However, I dont know about the outsider comment." Iri mused.

Mark looked at her "Alright so now you're two for two," He said, he knew she was the main one who did all the technology for the Elisar clan as a whole. It was through her idea of training the kids, she and her cousins, with the Slashes, with new types of technology every few weeks. At one point she began using flowers as a means of technology to train with. Mark half smiled, his headache nearly gone. "Alright Irie." He said, she stared at him, he rarely called her by her name, always One Eye, her nickname, she didnt resnet the name but from Mark he almost always called her Cousin.

"You know I cant take on Kiyori on my own now, I've lost my armor and means to access most of my draconic magic. But I still have my Tigris magic available to me, but I dont think that will be enough to take him on." He said. "What do you have for me ?" It made sense.

Irie smiled, she was ready for Show and Tell. Only in this case it was more Show and Practise With shit. That smirk made Mark slightly nervoius. "You ready ?"

"Can I have breakfast first ?" Mark asked, though he knew the answer would be no.

"No, its best to do this on a empty stomach, come on" Irie said, she waited outside the room while Mark got dressed then lead him down to her lab that she had under the den. All sorts of dangerous stuff was in there and only Vaeyuko was not scared to be down there with her. Irie though was like a proud parent showing off her craft booking skills.

If one counted craft booking as making weapons out of mundane items as a skill then yes she was good at it. Mark wandered through the rows of shelves after his cousin. The two went right to her workshop. "Without your _Duradaeden_ armor, you're going to need a new set. Though it wont be identical to your design, but it will give you an edge against Kyrori." Irie said, snapping Mark out of his memory walk when he spotted a gauntlet that was similar to his own. He remembered using it and testing it on various missions for his cousin before she went into mass production with it.

When Mark didnt answer right away she barked out his name. "Mark!" Her tone jolted him back to the present. She smiled however seeing what had made him stop. "Infinity Grip, that's what mother called it, can tackle any surface with a suregrip, like a spider." She patted him on the arm, "Come on, you're new toys are this way." She turned and lead him down a row of empty shelves.

Finally entering her workshop, her playroom so to speak. Mark saw the only thing in it. A rather nice suit of armor, with an overcloak in the Arendelle colors. "The Infinity Grip is incorporated to this armor suit." She said as Mark stepped up next to it. He saw the tiny hexagonal designs in the cloth under the metal. "Bioreactive bodyglove. Nanomesh." She pointed at the thing using her magic the armor broke apart and shrank down into the size of a bracelet. She held it in her hand.

Holding it to him she said "Try it on." Mark took the bracelet, it was no larger than his normal everyday wristphone. It fit snug on his wrist. "Tap the screen" He did so, in seconds the armor started growing up his arm, first it grew down to his finger tips before growing up his arm and spreading across his back and chest, it felt like a full suit of armor, it was for a brief moment rather heavy. At least until the boots were formed at which point any sense of weight had been removed.

The cowl formed and a full HUD appeared before Marks face, a good few centimeters off his nose infact. And yet the cowl was made of cloth. As the suit formed and properly colored itself, the weapons Mark normally carried were kept in a pair of holsters on his legs, and the small of his back. Irie explained everything. "When I had to take into account for your sword mother recommended something I had tried before. Flatspace is useful. Using it your sword can fit snugly like a belt and is reachable by your left hand at your left hip. I know you favor a .50 Deagle, so I modifed the holsiter, When the armor is deactivated it appears as the braclet on your arm. However, it will also remove your weapons into that nanomesh unless you remove them before deactivating the armor."

She pointed at the cowl. "The cowl and nanomesh cloth both are resistant to small arms fire, you might have to ask Aunt Blackmane to enchant it to resist against pretty much everything short of a acidia salt bomb or sallowblade." Irie could only do certain enchantments. In this case she had added a chamelioian blending enchantment, making Mark or any wearer of the armor, literally appear as the local police or soldiery force. "The HUD is updated in realtime, you can set the speed of which on your own and it will only appear visible to you when you have the cowl up. When the cowl is removed you look and appear like a common Arendelle resident when wearing the armor when its activated, once the cowl goes up, you look like this."

Mark liked what he saw, and felt so far. "When I first activated it the armor felt heavy. Why was that ?" He asked her. At first the armor was heavy, and then no more weight whatsoever ? It didnt make sense

Irie smiled "That's the armor modifying itself to match your body and weight directly." She explained. "The armor at first was heavy, but once fully formed the weight disappeared because it shrank and shifted to match your current body tempertures and the nanomesh is more or less a bioreactive bodyglove. Once it had your bodytpe in its memory, the next time you activate the armor it will not have any weight to it whatsoever." Irie loved explaining things to her cousin as he tried out the armor.

"If you want to change stances, left or right handed for your sword or gun, that's easy to do via the HUD settings, you can even change the font settings, opacity settings and map designs as you wish. Right now I have it all at default setrtings, you can change those later." She had her own set, she was wearing it on her wrist.

"Do you have anything else for me ?" Mark asked her, for now he shifted things, he had to find Haversham, he'd given him a bow to use over a gun. "Right now I'm using a bow and a sword, so this wont be easy to carry them on my belt or on the armor itself" Mark said

"Easy" In your HUD you can set the current weapon profiles as you prefer them to be. In this case you said you're using a bow, so under weapon profiles that would show as ranged silent; if you had your gun, you'd be using ranged pistols or otherwise" Irie explained, she then told him how to access the controls to set the armor to that setting he needed, to carry the bow on him somehow.

The hostler Mark saw faded and melted so to speak into the leg armor and seemed to move around before reforming nicely on the left hip as the right side formed his belt buckle that was actually the hilt of his sword. "I dont get it, how is this armor going to help me against the High priest ?"

"When mother got sucked into his models I got to work, I designed this to withstand his transport spells, even had aunt Blackie hit me with it when I wore the armor to ensure it wouldnt srink or even let me shrink, aunt Blackmane was kind enough to get me back to normal when the tests failed, but thankfully we found each time the test failed of what caused the failure and fixed it. Of course Kiyomori was a big help in fixing the issue too. This armor coupled with the Essence Flames will actually keep you from getting harmed by anything the High priest or his men throw at you."

Mark smiled. "You mentioned the Infinity Grip ?" He asked her

She nodded. "I incorporated the Infinity Grip design at Mothers suggestion when I first started working on the new armor before she got trapped. Your hands and feet have it built in, any surface you want to climb, it'll let you climb. Just try not to hang onto a airplane or hovertruck over three kilometers off ground, the grip will fail due to the wind pull" Irie said thankfully Blackmanes portal landed her safely on the ground at that time

"So dont try to catch a plan, check" Mark snickered, Irie cracked a rare smile, Mark could tell she was hurting. "Hey, relax, the High Priest only wanted to speak to me and then he tried to kill me. He trapped Sapphire, but once Aunt Vaeyuko figures out the puzzle, she's freed of it easily. Same thing for Sapphire, sadly she's in the bonsai model directly before the Arendelle Castle Gates so trying to move or get to her beforehand wont be doable at all." Mark said

"It makes sense, to a point" Irie said. Mark just looked at her as she brought out his Assassin gear, attaching each one to his left and right arms and wrists. "Each weapon you're normally familiar with, Grappilng hook, phantom blade, minicrossbow, with reddot laser." Each weapon Mark noted meshed perfect into the arms of the nanotech level armor. As if when he needed it, the weapon formed from the arm directly. "Like I said, this armor will only resist most of the stuff Kiyoris men will throw at you. You'll have to ask Aunt Blackie for more enchantments on the bracelet directly." Irie said

Mark nodded, looking to his wrist, where it would appear to be a watch, he normally wore such a thing, it reminded him of his childhood. Even the Wolfe Gauntlet was unable to get summoned, for the moment, thanks to Kiyoris foul magic at the time. The armor looked like it had a common watch at the wrist, Mark saw it worked similar to a fitbit, but only he could see the surface. He tapped it, the HUD lit up with instructions on how to deactivate the armor into the bracelet form.

He had all his weapons and gear now, there was just two things he needed left, Blackmane to enchant the armor, and Kiyomori to teach him a few Essence Flames. Mark smirked. "Is show and tell over ?" He asked as the armor finally faded into the bracelet

"For the moment, you might need this though, some pages are missing so as you test the armor out, it'll record everything and you just need to access a printer to fill the missing pages." Irie said handing him a book thicker than a pair of DK Publishing World Atlases. "Page numbers will not be an issue, as you fill out the pages and stick them in, when the cover is filled bring it back to me and I will sort it properly" Irie said.

Then she smiled and waved at him in a childish manner. "Have fun!" She said, it was more of a forced smile and yet she was happy her cousin got some new toys to play with his new playmats with. Mark thanked her, gave her a quick hug, and took his leave from the workshop. He had to find his aunt, and fast.

-8-8-8-

Mark found Blackmane in the main part of the den going over a report that had long since been finished well before the High Priest rose to power, She was looking at the details of how it had been concluded and how the Assassins assigned to the mission had improvised on the job. Seeing her nephew enter she saw his new piece of equipment. "Did Irie come through ?" She asked

"She did" Mark replied, "Kiyori took away my normal armor, Irie had some toys for me and I really like them so far" He explained. Blackmane had to smile, her niece had been working on the armor overtime. In the case her cousin needed it, and now he did. He always field tested her new toys first. But he never knew why.

"What's your plan now ?" Blackmane asked

"Find Aunt Vaeyuko, she should be freed of her bonsai prison by now" Mark told her, he then explained to her what he knew of the bonsais, "Each model is an exact representation of the real Arendelle Royal jail directly. There's dozens of them all across the kingdom. Kiyori says they are harmless, but the fear of word of mouth that spread across the kingdom only makes them more useful as a prison than a threat" Mark then explained their weaknesses. "Once aunt Vaeyuko figures out the puzzle and gets herself free, Sapphire will also get freed. But right now there is a more pressing concern"

"More pressing concern ?" Blackmane turned to her nephew. Normally she wore a beautiful black gown edged with dark royal blue that was almost black in certain lights and a deep reflective oil black in other lights. "What exactly is this, more pressing concern ?"

"Kiyori has a Star Formation, Elsa never knew about it, but her mother did" Mark then explained what he knew, he used what Tigirs magic he still had to conjure a brief model of what he could remember.

A long moment of quiet was felt between them before Blackmane spoke. "It is broken" She said simply

"What ?" Mark asked her

"The formation, if that is what it is, is broken, Kiyori has not the means to ensure its continued strength, even when using the pieces he is able to use as a map to set it aright." Blackmane explained calmly. She smirked, Crossing her arms over her muscled chest, "Over time it will grow weaker, the bonsais are not related to it ?"

"No, he confirmed that much when I asked about the connection, he said that the bonsais were just the jail spread across the kingdom" Mark said with a brief shake of his head. "As I said Aunt Vaeyuko should be freed by now, I'm going to go look for her, and also Kyomori, Irie said that a few Essence Flames, even just one, will prevent the high priest from transporting me to a bonsai"

Blackmane smirked. "You never were good at puzzles" She snickered then as Mark glared at her. She took a breath and smiled, "Here, you're going to need this" She threw something at him, a glittery ball of energy slammed into his new "watch" "A little something I threw together for Irie and Kiyomori a few months back. Sure drove the guards crazy. Activating that enchantment will make you entirely invisible to the naked eye and all technology as long as the enchantment is active"

"How long will it last when active ?" Mark asked her as he activated the armor though with the cowl down at that moment.

"The enchantment lasts as long as you want it active, however once deactivated a timer will start and show up in your HUD of a countdown to when you can activate it again. Anything you pick up when the enchantment is active will turn invisible with you and cannot be seen."

Mark smirked, so a countdown to when he could reactivate it ? "Anything else this does for me ?" he asked

"Yes, glad you asked that now that I think about it" Blackmane said, he activated the cowl when she asked him to do so, he spotted a new gift that was most needed. "You have a full map, full color and also set up to friend or foe readings automatically. Trigger your Eagle Vision" He did so, Blackmane appeared to him in brightest beautiful gold. Even on the HUD map she showed up he saw as a perfect circle lock of a ring that span around a golden dot.

"The map can be set once you are inside a build on a floor by floor basis when needed, its fairly easy to do." Mark shifted the map a bit, spotting then on the floor by floor side view of the Den that Irie was at the bottom in her workshop, and Kiyomori and Diana were on the third floor of the six floor structure. He also saw someone coming to the door outside, and they were in red.

So Mark simply sighed and deactivated his armor without a word. "We got company" Blackmane then said simply knowing full well who was at the door as the guard hammered on it heavily. Mark simply smirked, activating the armor he appeared as any other Arednelle resident. He raised the cowl and acted like a soldier as Blackmane let the guards inside.

Of course Blackmane had no idea what to do as her nephew acted like a guard, but he whispered in her ear "Trust me" Blackmane knew it meant that it was time to go full improvision.

She had to act as if she was cornered. "I told you already, if I knew where the others were, I'd tell you, I woke up they were gone!" A lie, Blackmane herself had sent the others out of the kingdom with Georgina to help liberate Chinas, mostly at the request of a certain woman asking for their aid. And it was a week later when Vaeyuko got trtapped. "They've been gone a year, why bother me about this now ?"

"Word on the street three people with hoods came into this building. I was sent to make sure and called on backup to help if I took too long or was hindered" Mark replied in his guise of an Arendelle soldier. "The council sent me on this task and I intend on returning with it completed or with a prisoner.

"You want a prisoner ?" Blackmane asked her nephew, that was taking the plan too far.

"That's funny the captain of the guard said, "That's exactly what we came here for, good work Higgins, what were your orders exactly ?"

Oh boy, more bullshit to fire up, luckliy Mark was a born bullshitter. "I was to come here and search, if hindered in any manner, I was to take the landlord, this lady" He took his aunt by the Elbow in such a manner that it made sense, she didnt resist him. "Directly to the Councilor Xercine himself. He insisted I do not harm the landlord."

For a long moment the guard said nothing, the men with him looked at each other, finally the guard nodded, his orders were from the high priest to go after Irie, and word on the street was that she normally worked the shop out front. And she wasnt there. "Alright, looks like your orders supercede my own. We'll take our leave unless you wish for an escort to the Palace ?"

Mark spotted one soldier he knew he could trust. "An escort wont be required, But a second would be welcome" He pointed out his own cousin Kiyomori, "Lt, with me please, we have a prisoner to take to High Councilor Xercine" He said, Kiyomori saw the impish look in Blackmanes eyes, she hoped that the woman knew what she was doing.

The guards all left, waiting outside as Blackmane and Mark stepped closer to Kiyomori, "What's the plan ?" The latter asked

"Dont look at me" Blackmane said, She jerked a thumb at her nephew, "He's the planner on this run" Thankfully Kiyomori had two Essence Flames and held them out.

"Eat this quickly" She said, "The High Priest will try to trap you first chance he gets once he sees you outside. Even with Xercines orders he'll go after you, dont think you're safe. You can cultivate it later" Kiyomori said, the two took one each, Blackmane taking the Heaven Flame, known as Primrose Root, and Mark taking the Beast Flame known as Angry Lotus Dragon, they tasted like sweet berries.

-8-8-8-

The three then left the building and headed out into the street, it was long a walk from there to the palace especially with all the onlookers. But it didnt matter, seeing the Arendelle Guard escorting a prisoner made things slightly better and easier for the three some as Mark still acting like a common soldier under orders, took his aunt to where Xercine was.

The man was somewhat surprised to see the three enter the Gazing Lake park. There were two honor Guard waiting nearby and let the three pass after being briefly stopped. Xercine was with two others, and man, one that Mark easily recognised, and a woman whom he didnt not recognise right away.

The woman had dirty blonde hair, whereas Haversham was the least bit clean shaven, yet the older tomcat was calm, and had a knowing look. "Right on time" Haversham said seeing the two Honor Guard stop Mark as he lead his aunt to the two.

"Halt, state your business" One of the two guards said, the feline features of the man betrayed what he really was to Mark.

"Prisoner for questioning" Mark replied, "Orders were to bring her directly to High Councilor Xercine"

"It is alright Prowler." Xercine called out, The two guards, apparently a mated pair of Tigris traded looks, Mark saw that Prowler was a siberian tiger, and his mated wife, whom Mark later learned was named Veronica were Xercines trusted bodyguards and right and left hands respectively.

Mark took Blackmane to Xercine, "I can walk, Nephew." She said, well the jig was up.

Giving the three a careful look Mark took stock of the three under the gazebo. The woman he saw was tall and thin, and she looked alarmingly similar to Spike, Whom Mark was sure was dead at the bottom of an alley in downtown Sacremento, boy was he wrong.

"This is him ?" Jek asked calmly to Haversham, the older man nodded. "He does not look like much. But you have the chance to prove us wrong. From what I recall, his girlfriend killed my sister, but she's over it."

"Let us let... wait what the hell are you on about ? Your sister ?" Mark asked, removing the cvowl the armor shifted from the Arendelle colors as he gazed hard at the woman.

"Spike said she had to see a chriopractor for a week, but otherwise shes over the pain. Talak can only do so much to get rid of it entirely. The Name is Jek, Jek Milligan. Haversham contacted me and said you needed help here."

"I am not sure I can trust Spike, or Talak." Mark said as he felt eyes on him, the eyes of his aunt.

Blackmane stared at her nephew. "How did she survive your mission ?"

"She was not present" Mark replied, he sighed seeing her look, "Its a very long, very complicated story" He admitted, "But she wasnt present when I raided the house that mission" It was true, Talak had fallen off the cliff and started an entirely new life. "But what I can say is that Talak started a new life, one she enjoys better than anything the Templars could throw at her. After I left I thought her dead, I had just whacked her head clean off. How is she still alive ?"

"Magic" Jek replied calmly, "though she said that your battle with her made her see how things really were, The Assassin's, The Templars, those inbetween, the truth behind things. She went her own way, rebuilt her palace, and still oversees Sacremento, but, she does so in contact with Ruth Big." Jek explained. "You killing her made her see the folly of the Templar cross and turn things around properly"

Mark had to think carefully on what Jek just told him. "So Talak saw what I did as a good thing or a means to an end ?" He wondered

"She saw it more as her having to now live with her own actions. Nothing is true to her means that she can believe what she wants to believe, and take everything else as false at best. Everything is permitted she knows now that she must control herself, and work with those around her to reap the fallout of her actions properly." Jek smirked. "You saw how Sacremento fared when she leads the place"

"Yes, it was peaceful, there was no bloodshed, the children were happy" He smirked and nodded. "Alright, Haversham contacted you and said we'd need help, he's right. I hope you have magic to defend against the High Priest's own magic. I trust your word then, seeing how Haversham trusts you." Mark didnt know it at the time but Talak herself was planning on sending Spike to Arendelle. She wanted to broker an alliance between Sacremento and Arendelle, and possibly build up strength between the two in a manner of speaking, kingdoms.

"That explains how you came back revitalised" Blackmane mumbled as she magiced away the twine holding her tied up.

"So aside from looking for me, why come here ?" Xercine asked them giving a brief nod towards Blackmane

"We had to improvise, the soldiers were looking for my niece under orders from Kiyori. So Mark improvised on the spot and we went looking for you." Blackmane explained to him.

"Try as I might, the High Priest needs to be eliminated, but not just yet. No, not just yet, there are too many pieces on the board at this moment, we need to clean the board before taking aim at the guy directly" Xercine said

"Which is why we sent for Jek, she and her brothers and sisters will help us out here." Haversham said

"Who else is coming ?" Mark asked

"Two women, Ammison and Sydney, and three men, Daniel, Ezra and Maximilian." Jek said in reply. Mark raised an eyebrow. "The other three brothers and youngest sister will come later when needed." Mark smirked, a good always had a backup plan. And it seemed Jek had those in spades. "So what's your plan ?" She asked to Mark

"Nothing solid right now, like Aunt Blackie said, we had to improvise." Mark told her

"Well you came to me, that is something. The soldiers know that any orders sent out by me superscedes those sent by others. If the soldiers were after your niece. Something must be going down." Xercine said calmly

"So what happens now ?" Mark then asked as Blackmane went over to the table in the gazebo and took a seat as Xercine poured her some tea.

"At this moment I was told by my boss to simply wait and watch." Xercine said, Mark was about to speak when Xercine raised a calm hand, the black coat, and dark elbow length gloves made the man look more unknown than ever. But the blonde spiky hair gave away that he was a member of the Star Council. "But that does not mean you have to sit back and wait for the High Priest to hunt you down"

It made sense. "With us here the soldiers wont recognise us at all." Jek said, "My brothers and sisters are staying in a nearby tavern, Roughwater I believe its called. Interesting name for a tavern." Mark had to smile, Roughwater was the first district outside of the Marketplace and docks that was liberated

"Its a nice place" Mark replied calmly. Jek just looked at him confused, but it didnt matter at that moment. "Alright I think I have the startings of a plan. But I am not sure of how it will work just yet." Mark turned to leave

"Where are you going ?" Blackmane asked her nephew.

The man stopped and turned towards her. "To get some ice cream or comit a feloney, I'll figure it out on the way." He said Blackmane smirked. She had nothing to be scared of at that moment thanks to Kiyomori standing nearby.

Xercine seemed to know where Mark was intending to go. So he spoke up. "Try the Talz District, that was where lady Vaeyuko last was seen before clashing with Kiyori." Mark thanked him and left.

It was time to find his Aunt.

-8-8-8-

Vaeyuko sat at a table. The Bonsai was well kept, she had to wont for nothing. The food well stocked and it lasted a good long while. Anything at that scale was long lasting, and in some ways it only made her slightly hungrier. But it didnt matter. No what mattered was the puzzle.

A year she had tried to figure it out. A year spent finding solutions, and each one failing. But she knew it was solveable the question was just how to do so. So as she sat at the table she felt another get trapped. It indeed was a painful experience to get shrunk so small.

One Eighty seventh scale was a small model, yet so well detailed it was scary for her to get trapped in there initally. It was painful, more painful then having to watch your loved ones die in front of your own eyes.

But Vaeyuko loved puzzles. And this was a puzzle. She knew she could solve it easily. So for long moments she sat at the table as she did for every day of the last year. She knew her time was almost up. So she waited. And sought other solutions. And then as the sun was setting that day, a full week before the time was up, she saw it. Vaeyuko smiled and formed a gun in her hand. The 11mm pistol formed to majestic life and she took aim. One shot was all it would take.

Vaeyuko had finished the puzzle.

She aimed her gun at the hole in the sky. And fired.

Seconds later she was standing on the solid ground and once more her full height. It had been nearly a full year since she had been trapped. Four Guards stood nearby guarding the model. They had their weapons drawn and were ready to fight as she was suddenly freed.

"Hello boys." Vaeyuko said in a calm very deadly tone. "What day is it ?"

"The day you get back in that jail" Said a guard.

Vaeyuko smirked.

"Whats so funny ?" The guard asked getting right in her face

"Nothing" Vaeyuko said, "I just wanted you to focus on me so he could get behind you"

"What ?" The guard asked as he turned to see Marks fist colliding with his face.

Vaeyuko watched as Mark easily took down the other soldiers, the model rendered useless by Vaeyuko shooting her way out as she solved the puzzle. "That was a fun puzzle" She said

"Did you have fun Aunty ?" Mark asked her

"I did, for the most part, but now I am starving." Vaeyuko replied. Mark smirked as Vaeyuko smiled. "I win." She said before all but collapsing into his arms. For a slender very well built gothic woman, Vaeyuko was heavy

Mark took her to the den. Irie saw them as they entered the shop, her eye went wide with wonder. Quickly turning the sign to saying CLOSED she darted to her cousin and took hold of her mothers other arm, the two helped Vaeyuko over to a nearby couch to sit upon. "Mother ?"

"Irie, are you alright, you look scared, have you eaten ?" Vaeyuko didnt know how to word it, but seeing her daughter after a year and after getting shrunk to pretty much nothing had put Irie into a state of extreme shock. PTSD, the most extreme level of it, multiplied by three.

"With you back I'll be alright. Things... happened when you got trapped I... well its not exactly something I can explain. How did you get free ? Did you figure out the puzzle ?"

Vaeyuko smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I did, Kiyori has no power over me anymore. The second I solved the puzzle I was returned to normal and the model burnt itself up." Vaeyuko explained how it worked. A hole in the sky, the place where there was a void of air. Shooting it with magic was not easy, but shooting it with a bullet or well placed arrow was also doable.

"So if you get shrunk again, you'll just come right back ?" Irie asked, she was happy her mother was back. A hammering on the door brought them all to reality as briefly Mark simply watched as his cousin and aunt reunited, lost in the moment. The hammering got louder.

"Open this door!" It was the guards.

"Well, fuck me" Mark growled. He stopped his cousin as she made to get up. "Starting a scene wont do any good, you two hide, now." Mark disappeared as the two found places to hide as the door was broken open.

A half dozen guards swarmed in. "Search the place, the girl is here somewhere, Kiyori wants her alive!" Within minutes the guards were dead and it was just Mark and the guard captain.

"You know, messing with Blackmanes family is a crime. Not sure what type though." Mark said as he stepped into view. Leaning calmly against the counter the man smirked behind his cowl. "And messing with her is a very bad idea. Why would you want her niece ?"

"The High Priest gave orders" the guard replied

"Did he tell you why he wants her ?" Mark asked. "Are all guards this stupid ? It seems that nobody asks for details anymore!" He suddenly was in the gaurds face, holding him against a pillar. "Now, asshole, tell me why your boss wants with my cousin ?"

"Your cousin ?" The guard asked. The man started laughing. "Take the family away, leave the rest. An interesting propisition." He reached for Marks arm around his neck and started to pry him off. "The High Priest gave orders, we aim to fill those orders. Any questions ?"

"Yeah, one" Mark snarled, he slammed the man against the pillar, hard. "Tell me why he wants my cousin. Do not make me repeat myself. Or I will let her play with you" He saw the guard smile with mirth. "What ? You think a girl like my cousin will be weak ? She just got her mother back, and now you want to split them up ? She would destroy you, after fucking you six ways to tuesday" Mark slammed him against the wall again before letting him drop to the floor. "Get out of here asshole, I kill you and yours I see you in here again"

"The High Priest will hear of this" The guard snarled. Mark smirked

Leaning close he took hold of the man and span him around. "Good, because you overstayed your welcome, now get the hell out of here" Mark roundhouse kicked the guard in the ass, sending the man sailing into the street with a crash. That done Mark turned and looked over the store carefully, unable to find at that moment his cousin or his aunt, he then figured them downstairs in the workshop. He was right.

Upon entering the workshop he saw Irie going over things like she had with him but this time showing her mother the armor as she wore it. "I see you incorprated the Infinitiy Grip as I had suggested." Vaeyuko said

Irie nodded and showed off more bits of the armor, and then held out a bracelet to her mother. "Even more so after you got shruken down, Kiyomori was kind enough to teach me a Esscence Flame in order to keep from getting trapped by the High Priest. Here, I even made one for you"

"The puzzle is remarkably easy sweetie. It just took me so long to find the right solution. And once I found it I was free, and now I am starving. With those guards taken care of we can eat." Vaeyuko said.

"I take it we're good with the High Priest now ?" Mark asked as Vaeyuko slid the bracelet on. Mark for the moment thought she had just put her watch back on. A flick of... something and her clothing even changed to a white gown that on the sleeves were sheer and Mark could have sworn his aunt was completely naked had she not built it up a bit in certain areas. Then again he realised Vaeyuko wanted a proper swim.

"For this moment yes" Vaeyuko said as she stood from her seat. "However his soldiers are a different story, judging by the cuts Irie has shown me, they are rather abusive towards her."

"They are, when I first came back and spoke with Aunt Blackmane a soldier had pushed her against something" Mark said, "Aunt Blackie said for the guy to apologise, he did, but I dont think he meant it, did he ?"

"No, the guy is an asshole, and I want to slit his smug smile off his face myself" Irie said, yeah he had apologised, but he hadnt meant a single word of it whatsoever.

"For now though I am back, and for that you can relax, Irie, lets go swimming, I need a bath." Vaeyuko said. Irie smiled happlily and scampered out of the workshop, she had to get her swimsuit.

As Vaeyuko passed her nephew she stopped. "Remind me to thank Blackmane for caring for her all this time." She told him.

"I can do that, but first let me ask you, what is the solution to the puzzle ?" Mark replied with a nod.

"There's always a hole in the sky, shooting it will unlock the gate." Vaeyuko said, she felt as if she had explained it already to him. But Mark was too busy getting her to safety and some proper food to hear her explain the puzzle properly. Mark thanked her and let her leave. He himself took his leave as he had to find someone important, his heart told him that Diana was looking for him, Kiyomori had already given him and Blackmane a Esscence Flame to protect themselves from the High Priests model traps.

Or maybe he should go find his cousin Sapphre instead ? Mark chose to kill two birds with one stone and headed out of the den, locking the workshop door behind him.

-8-8-8-

A good hour later found Mark staring at the haggard body of Diana as the woman was dismissing a strange keylike weapon from her hand, the weapon seemed to break apart into digital lines and electrical power before breaking apart entirely. "The hell happened here ?" Mark asked her as he saw the slew of bodies around her.

"Oh just some assholes wanting to play" Diana had to struggle to not call Mark her brother just yet. She hadnt found her mother yet, but she did find Tiri. "You alright ?"

"I'm fine, its nothing. For now though I need your thoughts on something" Mark said to her

"Hit me" Diana said

"Walk with me and I will explain on the way." he said, Diamond nodded and the two started walking calmly as Mark explained things. Even showing off his new armor. "So far only me, Irie and Aunt Vaeyuko have a full suit of this armor. Its quite light too."

When the armor faded out into the form of a watch on his arm, Diamond smirked, "Mark, that's a watch, and it becomes a suit of nanomesh armor, and something tells me you learned a Essence Flame as well"

"Yes, Kiyomori gave Aunt Blackmane and I both a Essence Flame, I just have to cultivate it." Mark replied.

"Best you do so, once its cultivated the raw power from it will keep the High Priest from trying to capture you." The two walked along as Diamond spoke, when she saw where they were going she came to a slower walk. "Why are we on the main road to the Palace gates ?"

"Because we're here to pick up Sapphire, Aunt Vaeyuko got herself free, so its only fitting we find Sapphire here somewhere. With our Essence Flames we should be safe from any attacks by Kiyori or his men" Mark explained what had happened to Sapphire when he went to speak to the High Priest.

"So she is trapped in one of these models ?" Diamond asked under her guise of Diana. Marion didnt like it one bit. "Should we split up ?"

"No, we stay together, if Kiyori is around he wont be able to take us down, not now at least. Though I think I know of a way to get closer to him" Mark began thinking up a plan in his head, it might work, but then lately most of his plans recently started failing rapidly upon even trying to get started with them. The two went model by model. But Mark knew that they'd have a better chance of finding his cousin the closer they got to the palace gate itself.

"Since you were out cold for better part of a day, how long do you suppose she was a prisoner ? Would Kiyori have set her free ?" Diamond mused aloud

"Doubtful, and only a few hours at best a full day, at least the better part of a day" Mark explained the two headed closer to the castle, not entirely sure of what they'd find.

But it was only a few models later they found on fire. The jail model destroyed, Sapphire must have gotten herself free. Mark bent down, balanced on his feet as he bent his knees he carefully studied the burnt model. "Sapphire was in this one, I'm sure of it. But she might have gotten herself free, or had help" He said.

"She had help" Diamond said, she pointed at the ground around the modle, Mark touched it, then sniffed his fingertip.

"It's gold" He knew that ability, a Light Dragon helped his cousin ? "Who set her free ? Can you tell ?" He focued his vision and spotted a trail of beautiful gold and briefly saw the echo, an outline really, of his cousin and another woman going away from the memorial gardens.

"Sapphire is safe" Diamond finally said calmly, she recognised the handiwork and magic.

"If you say so, any idea who helped her ?" Mark said standing back up. It wasnt easy to just give up and hope for the best, but something in Dianas tone made Mark believe that Sapphire indeed was safe.

"Maybe Xeir ?" Diana said, She had mentioned the name before, Elsa returning was no longer possible and in his heart Markl knew Elsa, his queen and wife, was dead. But Diana said that Elsa was returning, but as someone else, was it her ?

"Xeir ?" Mark asked

"Elsa reborn basically, its hard to explain but you remember the dream right ?" Diana asked, Mark nodded. "In that dream I met a woman, she spoke about how Xeir, or rather, Elsa, was a nobody, sure she lead a kingdom for a few years and even married you, but she was really a nobody, a Nothing. Xeir was the real deal, _is_ the real deal" Diana as Diamond explained Mark then realised what she was saying

"So Elsa, was a part of Xeir, I think I get it now, in the dreams Elsas and Anna were referred to as Xeir and Diamond, I never could make sense of it, but when Xeir comes back, she is back now. Maybe it will make more sense when we see them." Mark said with a nod. Diamond smiled and simply nodded in reply. Mark took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, lets get back to base, Aunt Blackmane is most likely done with Xercine now." He said, the two then headed back the way they had come.

-8-8-8-

Sapphire was upset, her body tingled with pins and needles like she had been knocked out, but in truth everything outside the border was truly fucking massive. She couldnt put her finger on it but she wanted out of that model, the leaf smacked her in the forehead, she shrank to a fraction of her size right then and there and was rapidly transported to that model.

The model was realistic enough, it seemed that the High Priest loved to make them and do them so realistically it made more sense to make them enmasse instead of one at a time. But she was upset as well as her body tingled. She felt funny again after a pair of hours had passed, was someone coming ?

"So you shrunk down another sir, I see you managed eve nt to take the Captain of the Honor Guard" Said a cultured butler like voice.

"Yes Mannfredd, yes I managed to take down both an Outsiderm and one of his relatives." Kiyori replied calmly, "But I am not sure how long this will last, according to reports, the other woman had figured out the puzzle and is now free. If this one figures it out just as quickly, we may have troubles on our hands. Have you got everything ?"

"Yes sir, everything you requested is outside the Doors" Manny's voice echoed loudly for Sapphire to hear clearly. Doors, what did he mean ? Did the High Priest have a secret ? Sapphire wanted to learn more biut another voice broke in.

"Your excelency" It was a soldier "I have reports of a woman showing up and freeing imprisoned Assassin's in the Greensky, Wolfe, and Yaeko Districts." Sapphire had to smile, it seemed that Vaeyuko had indeed figured out the riddle and Kiyomori was releasing prisoners with it.

Kiyori growled something. "Very well, send men to raid each district you mentioned, they are to take them back under our control" the three men then left the model alone, Sapphire's model was directly before the long bridge to the castle gates itself before another man gently moved it to another space out of the middle of the street.

Sapphire paced and rubbed her arms, Kiyori was hiding something important in the Palace, and he had full reign over it even with Xercine as head of the Kingdom Council as a whole. That meant more than one issue was coming and Sapphire wanted freedom. Sadly all of it was too much and she found herself passing out on the grassy ground of the model in a heap.

-8-8-8-

Hours later Sapphire was awoken by the sounds of a gentle voice, and lots of magic. "Sapphire ?" It sounded hauntingly familiar, a soft echo. "Sapphire wake up!" Sapphires eyes blinked open. She found herself laying on the ground, stonework under her feet and not the static grass of the model. Looking up she smelled smoke and saw the model jail was on fire. How did she get free ? How did she not feel herself getting freed ?

"What happened ?" Sapphire asked calmly, trying to get her bearings, how had she returned to normal and not felt it ?

"You were trapped in a Bonsai model" Sapphire looked to the owner of the voice. A woman in pale gold and white robes was on one knee next to her. "Can you stand ?"

"I think so" Sapphire was then helped to her feet by the unknown woman. "I feel like I know you from somewhere" Sapphire said.

"I am Xeir" Xeir said softly to her as she helped the woman to her feet and started off towards the Galasia District at a rapid pace, keeping to back allies and in many cases some rooftops. Soon they were at the Galasia District den and two other Assassins helped take Sapphire inside. Once inside Xeir made to leave but Nara stopped her.

"Did you see Mark or Diana, Perhaps Anna ?" Nara asked her

"I did not" Xeir said, "I only went and found Sapphire, to keep her safe and get her back here. Last thing I want is Mark doing something stupid. But I fear he already has." Xeir replied.

"He did indeed do something stupid" Said another voice, that of a young man, Xinxin stood nearby. "He spoke with the High Priest, and got his ass handed to him for it. As a result apparently he's hurting, but he's got some new digs. He'll be fine" The brown spikey haired man said calmly. It was not often Xinxin spoke so plainly, normally it was his elder on the Council, Xiaoden who spoke so plainly and did other missions, leaving Xendras, and Xinxin to do the dirty work.

"Worse case scenario he has to rely on others to aid him and get him back on his feet" Nara mused

"Fine, I got Sapphire here, where is Diamond ?" Xeir asked

"Dunno, Jem and the guys are scouring the Yaeko District now. Fuiu said she could do what she could to get more Spiders on our side in the Kreen District as well." Nara explained, "Dont get me wrong Spiders are alright, when they're small. Anything the size of a small truck scares me a little bit"

"Because you are human sized ?" Xeir asked him, giving ther Force dragon who she remembered as a close dear friend and in fact her brother in law.

"Because I am, HEY!" nara started to say before realising he was echoing his sister in law. "Alright, you owe me!" He said, alright a good punching run in the training yard it was!

The two went outside and set up their training session with ease. "First thing is first is to remember, the High Priest has magic, somehow it knocked Mark on his ass, I cant feel Kalda around so it must have done something to take the Silver out of the fight" Nara explained to Xeir.

The two Dragons started fighting in a sparring match, of course their types of sparring matches were infact much more deadly. A flick of the wrist was all iot took however to send Nara flying before he got back onto his feet and sent Xeir flying as well, the two traded blows and rapidly moved around the training yard. All the while Nara explained what he knew about the High Priest

"He's hiding something in the Castle, if we can find Anna she can show us some secret routes in the building and quickly. If the High Priest has a secret so big we can find and uncover it to gain the upper hand, then so be it" Nara explained what he knew of the kingdom.

"Little over more than two hundred years ago a high ranking offical who worked for Elsas grandmother Queen Ingrid II, otherwise known as Queen Ingrid the Strong, a weapon was created to harness the power of the stars and constelations, it was called The Star Formation. Only that man and Queen Ingrid knew what it looked like, and when her daughter was old enough, Queen Iduna was shown the item as well, Elsa, that is, your Nothing, was never shown the weapon because your mother had died at sea."

"So this Star Formation thing, the guy who made it for my Nothing's grandmother, he had to have some sort of map to work it with, right ?" Xeir said when they locked their clawlike hands together in a arm lock briefly. "Think about it a second Nara, if the guy who made the star formation also had the full means of controlling it, would he take it to his grave, or would he instead scatter it ?"

"It makes more sense to scatter it over the world or at least the kingdom." Nara agreed calmly as they broke their hold on each other. Both Dragons relaxed then. "Tell you what, I'll inform Jem to find out what he and his men can, if they find antything related to the map or whatever if there is one, what do they do with it ?"

"Bring it back here as fast as possible. Also, dont let anyone leave without being in pairs at all times" Xeir said, "If Kiyori had trapped Sapphire, the Captain of the Sword Corps, it means that the man will not stop even if I were to show up as Elsa"

"I do not think he believes Elsa will be returning ever again" Nara mused, he smirked as he watched her. "He wont be expecting her true form, you. Xeir Zith, daughter of Light, and Queen of Arendelle, wife of Mark, Wife of Kalda, my sister in law. If you were to show up as Elsa they'd try to kill you, but if you show up instead to retake Arendelle as you are it would rthrow them all off."

"It was said that Xercine has named two possible heirs however" Xeir said

"Then it is also possible that you can be a third named Xeir, should I contact him ?" Nara asked

"That wont be required, but thank you Nara, for the sparring session, and also the history lesson, I think I know what to look for." Xeir said before taking her leave of her brother in law she headed for the Royal section of the Arendelle cemetary. If there was anything related to a map of some form for the Star Formation, her grandmother, Ingrid the Strong would have some knowledge of it for sure.

-8-8-8-

"So you're telling me Sapphire got free and is now somewhere in Arendelle ?" Blackmane asked her nephew as the two conversed over a beer or two in the kitchen of the den. "Sapphire got trapped, who could set her free ?"

"The only possible outcome I can think of dear Aunt Blackie is that Xeir saved her and took her to safety somewhere" Mark replied, "Diana and I went to where she was imprisoned only to find the model of the jail on fire as if she was set free, there was gold in the stonework below and around the model, Lightfire is my guess to get such a result."

"So Xeir has indeed returned to Arendelle, and you're sure the Star Formation is not at full strength ?" Blackmane said, the black dressed woman was more relaxed for once and for the moment seemed ready to take a nap. "Lightfire is a powerful weapon" Blackmane said thoughtfully.

"Yes, when Kiyori showed me the weapon of his, it was broken, one of the stars was not aligned or shining correctly. Kiyori was using his own magics to kee pthe star formation working propelry." Mark said to her. So Kiyori had a broken weapon that needed fixing, and the only means of it was to have the Star map found and then used to solidify the Star Formation to ensure it was properly connected and working.

"For Elsa to have such a weapon and never know about it" Blackmane mumbled thoughtfully before smirking, it didnt matter, things were settled at that point so there was little else to do. Other then befgin to search for the Star Map, if there was such thing. "Have you eaten ?"

"I have not" Mark replied, he had been so intent on getting Sapphier back to safety but now that he knew she was dsafe someewhere in Arendelle, in this case, in the Galasia District, the most culture mixing bowl of the kingdom really on the southern tip of the space where it resided only made things somewhat easier. "Let us then eat" Mark said, Blackmane smiled and the two left the den to find something to eat.

-8-8-8-

"Why save me ?" Sapphire asked the bright haired woman. Xeir had returned inside the structure in the Galasia district after sparring for a good two hours with Nara outside as it was getting to be close to evening. "Of all people, why me ?"

"Because you are Marks cousin by blood, and he and I are going to need all the help we can get in this venture, from what Nara has told me and what I have learned so far, we're going to need as much help as we can get to finish the fight" Xeir told her, the woman was dressed in a much more demure black and brown outfit, not as bright or light colored as she originally wore at that moment, so it did the job. Normally Xeir wore white and lime green with gold and dark silver cloth and dressrobes of a sort. At that moment she wore something similar to Nbara's black coat, only in this case it was brown with black accents with bits of gold.

"How did you know what bonsai to go to ?" Sapphire asked her. It was a rather confusing thing for Sapphire to be saved instead of others.

"It was the only bonsai in the area that had any character models within it. You, when shrunk down formed a model to us that fit perfectly in that model, so, looking for the bonsai model that had model figures in it meant I could find you. I freed others, they mostly scampered off or were helped to safety." Xeir explained to her as Sapphire hadnt eaten yet.

"The Bonsai models in the Castle Gates area are set up every ten paces, other districts the models are more spread out. Your model was the only one in the distrct that close to the gates that had any figures on it. In this case you" Xeir explained calmly.

"So you did save others besides just me ?" Sapphire asked

"Yes" Xeir replied calmly, it was the truth. There was no way in hell that the Silver Dragon was going to let people continue to suffer under Kiyori's yoke. "Every model that had figures on it I set those figures free with my magic."

"Dragon magic is a powerful thing. Tiri could only get arrested and taken to jail instead of trapped on a model. Nothing can harm her it seems." Sapphire said.

"How did you know Tiri was magical ?" Xeir asked as the woman in question stepped into the Den

"Because nobody I know can shatter like she does." Sapphire said, explaining what she had seen. Tiri smirked

"I'm standing right here" The Icewraith said. She wore clothing similar to Xeir and the other Assassins only with a wine colored pattern. "I'm actually an Icewraith, so similar to a dragon yet not the same, anymore."

"What do you mean ?" Sapphire asked as Tiri sat down at their table.

"Its a long story, a story I do not want to bore you with" Tiri replied as Xeir ordered some more drinks..

"I have nothing but time now" Sapphire said, she was on the mend, first trapped, then returned to normal a few hours later, now it was the more confusing time for her. Was there a way to keep from getting trapped again ?

"Alright, I will abridge it so it makes sense." Tiri said she leaned on the table after the waiter left their drinks and began to explain to Sapphire what was what


	14. Xeir Awakening: Chapter 4

Frozen Memories – 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past - _Back Cover_

Xeir Awakening

Chapter Four: Mind Forest

**Galasia District**

**Aerendelle**

**Sunrise**

Dawn broke, finding Sapphire on the rooftop of the Galasia District Den. She had been told quite the story the night before, had anyone else told her aside from Tiri and Xeir together, they were once one single person, it was too much for her to get around. But it did not matter. Sooner or later Kiyori and his men would come calling. She planned to be ready for that.

She spotted Kiyomori as she neared the den. Perfect! Sure she wanted to see mark first, but seeing her sister was better. Mark was her boss, and Kiyomori was her teacher, it was that simple really.

Standing below her sister Kiyomori called up to her. "I wondered where you were when Mark mentioned you being saved by another"

"Yes, Xeir saved me, she and Tiri are inside if you want to speak to them." Sapphire replied.

"Actually the person I want to speak to is you, sis." Kiyomori said, she formed something in her hand and tossed it up to her sister. "Catch!" Sapphire caught it without missing a beat. "Put it to your mouth."

"What is it ?" Sapphire asked as she looked at the jade stone her sister threw to her.

Kiyomori smiled "Solace Dragon Flame, one of the Heaven Flames, its a healing flame and it will help you heal your own injuries rapidly to instantly once properly cultivated" Kiyomori explaied to her. "Put it close to your mouth, it will do the rest, you'll need to cultivate it properly though for the healing properties to take full effect" Sapphire nodded and did as told. Within a few minutes there was some clear changes, the nasty bruise on her face was fading rapidly. Kiyomori smiled. It was working already as Sapphire began to meditate there on the rootop garden bench.

"I'll be inside" Kiyomori called up. Sapphire only grunted in reply. Solace Dragon Flame was a healing flame, and Kiyomiori really only used it to cause extreme pain to instant death if need be. Upon entrting the Den, Kiyomori took stock of what was within, it was packed with people. Most of them residents of the kingdom itself. She saw Xeir helping one of the residents of the kingdom with a bad injury before helping him lay down.

Poison was a nasty thing indeed. "What did the High Priest do to you ?" Xeir murmured softly towards a sickly young man.

"It was not the High Priest," Came the sickly reply.

"Then who did this to you ?" Xeir asked

"Dont know, never saw his face" Came the dying reply. Posion had worked its way closer to the mans heart, he'd be dead if he didnt keep his heart rate going rapidly and quickly. "I am dying I know this, its my time to go"

"Not if I can help it." Xeir replied using her magic she began drawing the poison into a energy ball of some form and then holding onto it. It might come in handy, if she couldnt use it, she could always destroy it safely elsewhere. The man survived nicely. Xeir then saw Kiyomori. "What do you know of posions ?"

"The High Priest has some poison makers, but nothing like this." The samurai replied. Kiyomori was no stranger to posions, hell there was stuff she was no stranger to begin with. Thankfully the Essence Flames kept her body free of most if not all poisons. "Here" She held out a stone no larger then a common strawberry. "Place this near his mouth, then have him meditate." She said giving the stone to Xeir. "It will help kill the poison." A few moments passed and Xeir was thankful Kiyomori had arrived, a good half dozen of the sick were sitting up and meditating carefully.

The two of them soon had everyone who was ill safely cured and on the mend.

-8-8-8-

"So you're telling me that Xeir is back in the kingdom ?" Blackmane paced as Mark spoke the question.

"It is the only logical explination, reports across the kingdom of damaged or destroyed Bonsai models, and people free when they were trapped on them all. I spoke to Vaeyuko, she figured out the puzzle, I've never seen Irie so happy in the last year until today." Blackmane said. Mark struggled to focus, if Blackmane was not his aunt and also not married he'd try for her. But then he'd be a father to four kids, and that was not something he was ready to handle just yet if at all.

"So whats the plan ?" Mark asked, "I dont have access to my gravity skills, Kiyori saw to that when I spoke to him yesterday" Mark said

"Irie got you new armor and all the weapons and gear that go with it. But you're gonna need something more than a single Essence Flame to fight the high priest." Blackmane said. She was right. He'd need more than just one Essence Flame to take on Kiyori.

"The bastard called me an outsider." Mark said

"And the fucker will get what is coming to him when the time is right" Blackmane replied. "For now we plan our next move and adapt to their plans at the same time." the woman planned for all sorts of issues, one of them was her nephew being stupid and pulling off something truly fucking retarded.

But there was something else on her mind. "This, this star formation, it must have a means to control it" She said then thoughtfully.

"Yes, Irie said its possible there is a Star Map of some kind that goes to the Star Formation, but she also said she had never seen it so she has no idea if the map would even exsist or not." Mark said.

"Irie is a smart woman, pay heed to her words, she comes up with many exciting ways to kill a Templar, but most of them she reads from those books." Blackmane said, Mark knew the books his aunt meant, the trilogy of books that were published through the Assassins Brotherhood, Ways to Kill a Templar by Diana Elisar. A Woman Mark worked with and had no idea was really his sister Marion Wolfe.

"The weapons Irie comes up with though scare me at times" Mark admitted. His aunt smiled. It was fine to be scared at times. Hell Mark at that moment was freaked out the way his aunt was acting. Someone was setting free Bonsai prisoners, and Kiyori was also more than likely pissed at such news as well.

"And that is a good thing" Blackmane said simply. She checked the clock and sighed. "Hide in the closet" She said then.

"What ?" Mark asked her before she telelported him in there as there came a hammering on the door, Mark then remembered what his aunt meant, it was the daily visit from Kiyori's men. The fucking bastard really wanted Blackmane as his prisoner but her magic was still stronger than his teleporting leaves. A good ten minutes later and Mark heard the door slam as a body was chucked out to the street. Not that it mattered to him as Blackmane opened the closet allowing her nephew to exit just fine as if he were never put inside.

"So what happens now ?" Mark asked seeing his Aunts smug expression.

"Right now I want you to try and find a friend of mine, her name is Okoye, a young woman, Tigris, she might be a prisoner in the bonsais, if she isnt, shes working and owns a stall on the main market place. See if she or her brothers can aid us in our fight" Blackmane said, Mark nodded, he never met Okoye or her brothers and older sister Tesla.

"I'll do that, what about you ?" Mark asked calmly as he took down the address, he'd have to search for them across the kingdom most likely unless they were out in the open, or modeled.

"For now, its not much to worry on, at this moment we need to figure out our current footing, ask Okoye to come here, I'll handle the rest" Blackmane said as Vaeyuko stumbled down the stairs from above. Mark had to smile seeing the condition his aunt was in, sometimes Vaeyuko in the short time Mark knew her could look rather silly, or downright adorable.

At that exact moment Vaeyuko was dressed in a nearly sheer nightgown of white cloth, Mark could have sworn she had fur on her arms and torso to protect from either the cold night or something else. But he did his best to pay her no heed, he knew his sisters hated early mornings and were almost constantly nude because they slept in their tiger forms every night to begin with.

Mark nodded to his aunt however and said simply. "Good morning Aunt Vaeyuko." Irie at the top of the stairs, chirped loudly as she missed a step and ended up barrel rolling down the stairs to land in a heap at the bottom in her cat form, the Cheetah woman stretched and grunted something Mark translated roughly as 'ow' but he was slightly shocked to see Irie rapidly heal.

Mark struggled to keep his breakfast down as he watched Irie nochalantly reach to her really really wrongly twisted arm and somehjowe painlessly snap it back where it belonged before it easily healed and she had proper grip. "That is unsettling" He said pointing at her before his aunt took his attention

Vaeyuko said nothing right away and simply squinted at her nephew. Finally the woman spoke. "Who are you and what did you do to my nephew Mark ?" She said, normally Mark was sleeping at that point in time, he was never up before sunrise. And here he stood before her, wide awake.

He simply smiled at her, it would be far too much to explain if he were to try that soon in the morning.

-8-8-8-

"You're sure ?" Said a older male as the two old toms were at a bar. "They're back ?" Havershams companion was confused, he knew there was a queen, and a princess. So why was it then that everyone suddenly remembered them all ?

"I am sure, I helped wake one of them up" Haversham said simply as he sipped his beer. "besides, Stubinz my good fellow. I am pretty damn sure that these four can get the kingdom back on its feet the way it should be." Haversham said

For a long moment Stubinz said nothing. Finally he asked. "Have you told Bill ?"

"I have not, I have been unable to find hide nor hair of him since the queen left last year as it is" Haversham said in reply. Stubz nodded in confirmation,. About as much luck as himself. "I figure when the Queen and hers left the council in charge, Tink took a hike to see the world, or to aid with the stuff out East."

"Tinker Bill is not exactly one for combat" Stubinz mused. Then again Tink could infact fight to the point where he could be mistaken for a rabid dog. Which honestly was something of an insult to a Tigris. "Anything from London ?"

"Nothing, we're on our own up here" Haversham said. Munkus was not exactly the most reliable recently. "Honestly, I think we have everything we will need to take down the High Priest. I just hope my teaching Mark Wolfe is going the way it should. He should be having some new toys about now if the rumors are believed that he had fought the High Priest as it is." Haversham chuckled as did Stubinz, both old men were far from frail, they were still hale and strong.

There was however that slight chance that shit could go sideways. So they had to be ready for that event,

If it were to happen. But it was the question from Haversham that had Stubinz undevided attention. "Have you heard anything from Napoli ?" How did Haversham know about the Waygates ? Those things not even Stubniz coiuld explain. Miyagi however could explain them better, but he was in Napoli as it was.

Stubs shook his head. "I have not. Even if I had, Miyagi is rather cryptic as it is. I would be unable to understand him or if his news is not good news." The old tomcat replied

"When is he not ?" Haversham asked in reply, Stubniz started to chuckle, that was true, Miyagi was as cryptic as they came and yet he was also skilled and someone who could be depended upon for the right task at hand.

"I fear the day Miyagi speaks plainly" Stubniz then said which earned a rare smile from Haversham. So since the saying went no news was good news. That meant things could go in their favor. But in recent times, not a lot went in their favor. At least not recently. "Never the less, I will endeavor to get some sort of news from him."

"Miyagi spends a lot of time in Napoli, but he also spends time in Arendelle, and a place called Oslo. Which is a day from here" Haversham mused aloud. "Oslo is also quite large of a city. Even if one were to go there, one would not find what they seek"

"What is your plan, old friend ?" Stubinz asked then after taking a long drink of beer.

"Right now, I plan to find a member of the Star Council, she may be of help." Haversham replied. "She, after all, helped me wake up Master Wolfe"

"Lady Xiaoden then ?" Stbinz asked

"The one and the same" Haversham replied. He smiled then. "I must go, finding her isnt easy. Take care around the High Priest. Kiyori is not to be trusted."

"He never was trusted even by me, and yet he comes to me for advice." Stbinz said, "the fact alone he went for Emisary for advice now worries me."

"His magic is no match for her own. She will outlast him. He respects her as it is. Funny however, why would he seek her ?" Haversham said. He waved off any answer and took his leave. Leaving Stubinz alone in the dining hall of the resturant.

A swirl of white and black vinery formed around the chair that Haversham once sat, as it appeared with a swirling whooshing noise and then faded a white haired man in a black hooded coat was seated there. "Just the Cat I wanted to see" Xendreas, number Two in the Star Council said. "Stubinz Issa, I presume ?"

"You are correct." Stubinz replied, giving Xendras a hard look. "To whom of the Council am I adressing ?"

"Xendras" Xendras patted himself on the heart. He was once relaxed on the chair before sitting up and leaning over the table, speaking in a softer yet stern tone "I was told to find you, that you could aid the others. Kiyori respects you, and as such he wont try to trap you in his models."

"He trusts me, but he trusts me only so far as I do the same, trust goes both ways" Stubinz replied. "Because I want to know, can I trust you ?"

"The Star Council can be trusted. As I am a member, a ranking member of it, you know my word is law, at least as far as those lower on the list. Xeirn is our Master, and he leaves then lawmaking to me. So you can trust me, you can trust us." Xendras said.

"Fine then, have you eaten ?" Stbinz asked, the man nodded. "Then you will not mind if I eat while I hear your thoughts ?" Again Xendras nodded. Stubinz started into his meal after saying. "Pray tell me your thoughts, Master Xendras."

"I'm not sure you will like them, but very well." Xenras leaned forwards, and the rest of the afternoon passed as Xendras explained his thoughts of what was currently going on. When he was done it was nearly dinner time. "The high Priest trusts you, therefore you can get in close with him."

"I am not sure of what you mean by that but I will have to think that you want something from him through me ?" Stubs replied calmly. The old cat gave a hard look at the black and silver haired man before him. "How can I trust you ?"

"You cant, really when you think about it, but then, you can, even when you dont want to" Xendras said, it was in a way contridictory to what he had said about trusting the Star Council, one could trust them, but only so far. "So I wont ask you to trust me, nor will I try to force you to do so, it is up to you to trust me or not. So that said, do you wish to trust me ?"

Stubinz thought a long moment then nodded. "Very well, I trust your word. What do you need me to do ?"

"The High Priest confdides in you a lot, according to a mutual friend of ours he has a weapon, but its broken, a Star Formation." Xendras said to him

"A Star Formation ?" Stubs repeated thoughtfully. He nodded after a moment, "I see, Kiyori likes to make his models. I had always assumed they meant something, but they are all the same, a jail, with some trees and a garden"

"They are not connected to the Star Formation, if that is what you wonder" Xendras said. "Kiyori, as you said, likes to make models. Spends more time making more models of the jail instead of running the kingdom."

"What of the Queen and her sister ?" Stubs asked

"At this moment, Princess Anna is somewhere in the kingdom, where I do not know" Xendras said, it was true, he had no idea where Anna had gotten off to with Kiyomori and Sapphire. He only hoped the woman was safe. "As of right now your worries are to keep the High Priest busy. I hear tell he has a body guard."

"Yes, a big brut of a man, but I have spoken with the man, Mannfred, a good man, honest, loyal to a fault, and yet, with a good heart. He... he loves someone I last saw him speaking with a young lady." Stubinz then detailed a woman, dark hair, mottled skin of a birth mark upon her face like a bruise, it was Atert, a woman much like Manny himself, big, strong, and loyal to a fault. Stubinz then smirked, "You never told me where the Queen was" he said simply to Xendras.

"I did not tell you because it is not my place to do so." Xendras replied with a slight smile. "In due time you will see her. But until then is there anything else I should pass along ?"

"Yes, Kiyori uses floating eye sacks, with many stalks upon them, they float off the ground and are able to desern things living or dead easily" Stubinz said.

"Beholders" Xendras said

"I'm sorry, what ?" Stubinz asked

"So the High Priest has gone past the Reality Bridge and pulled something from another realm into our own. Interesting, Xeirn will want to know of this." Xendras said, turning back to Stubinz the coated man spoke. "I need to go and make a report to my boss, if you can, try and get an accurate number of how many Beholders that Kiyori has in his employ, if they're working with humans, something must be going on beyond even Xeirns reasonings." Xendras said to Stubinz, weho nodded

"Very well, and of Miyagi ?" Stubinz asked as a portal formed behind Xendras of swirling purple and black energy.

"I will speak to him and have him find you after I speak with Xeirn. Numero Uno will need all hands on deck when it comes to taking down some new enemies." Xendras said as he disappeared from the seat. Leaving Stubinz alone at the table. Beholders were a new thing to deal with.

-8-8-8-

Mark stood on a rooftop in Arednelle that overlooked the marketplace district. His cousin, Irie silent next to him. "I do not see why Aunt Blackmane insisted I take you with me on this mission" Mark mumbled. Irie wasnt exactly a clingy woman, but there was something slightly off on how the woman carried herself around him. She was more detailed on giving him instructions on using his gear, more attentive to his every question. It was almost as if she favored him over the others in their branch. Mark had an itching feeling that his cousin had a crush on him. But he couldnt shake it. But he said nothing about it either.

"I tried to tell Aunt Blackie the same thing, but she said that I'd be needed but I dont know what I will be needed for" Irie replied, she wasnt happy to be away from her lab. Sure she was with Mark, but even then she never expected to be out on the field testing the new toys with him. So perhaps it was a bonus.

"This guy we're looking for, Bill ? How is he going to help us ?" Mark asked out of the blue as he watched the market below them.

Irie smirked. "According to mom, Tinker Bill, yes that's his name. Is good at tinkering with stuff, to a point, not as good as me, but he does hack rather well to get stuff done. If you need a hacker, which we do, iof we want to stay one step ahead of Kiyori, we have to hack our way into his stuff. Tinker Bill is the way to do it." Irie said, she had only worked with the guy once or twice.

"Maybe that is why Aunt Blackie told me to take you along ?" Mark then said

"What do you mean ?" Irie asked him.

"This Tinker Bill, I cant believe that is his name. If he's a hacker, only a hacker can make sense of what he says and does right ?" Mark looked at his cousin

"I dont follow." Irie replied simply, she wasnt following his train of thought word for word, but she knew some who could.

Mark looked at her, pointing at her he said "wrong person to ask" He turned and went back to observing the market place below.

"The soldiers barracks are near here arent they ?" Irie then said. Mark looked at her, the two then left their perch at the rooftop and headed into the next district.

Upon the rooftop of the disrtict they overlooked the soldiers camp easily, under Kiyori the soldiers had different colors, instead of the greens and purples and the Corcus flower that Elsas troops normally used, these men wore red and black

"Look!" Irie pointed hissing softly as she and Mark were behind a low rail. "What are those things ?" There was a floating sack of something, it looked like it had stalks with eyeballs on it, and a huge eye as well.

Seeing more than one Mark ducked behind the rail. "Impossible, those things are just gameplay monsters, they cant be real!"

"What ?" Irie asked before peeking over the edge. In units of ten there were human soldiers, and leading the unit was a Beholder. It floated off the ground a good half meter and looked about the size of a large sack of eyeballs. "Great, how are we gonna get around them ?"

"Distraction is the key" Mark said with a sly grin as the two dropped from the rootop garden and ducked behind a ridge of grass and rock. Peeking over the low rise the two saw a pair of soldiers repairing weapons, a Beholder floating near the two Man was making a rythmic breathing as if asleep. Its eyes were all closed

"What now ?" Irie asked when the two ducked behind the hedge.

"Just a little thing to distract those three away from this area. It should be enough to get us in withouty raising an alarm." Mark picked up a rock. "This ought to do it" He said, quickly standing up and pitched it as hard as he could well away from the space they wanted to explore and then ducked back behind the low rise.

The crack of stone against steel and wood a good six meters away woke up the sleeping Beholder, and with a sudden growl, it opened its huge eye then the rest of the eyestalks woke up and darted around briefly, soon focused on where the noise came from as the two Black Brigade soldiers grabbed up their pistols and advanced on the area. Marks lure had worked better than hoped.

Irie and Mark scrambled silently across the open zone and ducked into a rather offical commanders tent. Quietly they let their eyes adjust to the low light within the tent and took in their current surroundings. A soldier nearby was asleep. A stack of papers sat upon the desk. The soldier Mark saw was dead to the world asleep. Even if they played a bad bass radio in his ears he'd never waken.

Silently however Mark motioned to Irie to keep her mouth shut before going to the sleeping soldier. Mark saw the guys name, Ensign Shmuckatelli. "So he really IS a real guy ?" Mark mumbled softly as Irie went to the desk and looked over the papers.

"Oh no, no no this isnt good." Irie mumbled softly so her cousin could hear her.

"What is it ?" Mark asked her. "What are those papers ?"

"I think they are troop movements, weapons orders, food supply notices, and barrack assignments, but I cant tell for sure. I cant read it" She showed Mark what she meant, not even Mark could read it, and without Kalda, he had no real way of knowing if he could attempt it.

"Well, shit" Mark growled softly upon seeing the style of writing, a dialect he wasnt familiar with whatsoever.

"Izzat you Abby ?" the sleeping Shmuckatelli spoke in his sleep, apparently thinking Mark was his cat, a girl named Abby "Come on over here and snuggle up with Papa" Of course the sleeping soldier never woke up. The two people snuck out of his tent once Mark was sure the coast was clear. The Beholder and his two cronies had been ordered to patrol the northern edge of the barracks, well away from their exit route.

Once safely outside the soldiers barracks Mark went over the plans and notices and otherwise his cousin had found. "this one looks like troop movements. I can tell this one is for food, looks like loads of alcohol, cant have an army without alcohol am I right ?" Mark mused aloud

"Do we know of anyone who can translate this ?" Irie tried using her armor's translation matrix, but nothing came of it. "Our armor cant translate it so dont bother trying." She told him before he could attempt to translate it using his new armor that she had given him.

"Great, who could translate this ?" Mark mused as the two began walking through Arendelle, dressed as they were they looked like common members of the Arendelle kingdom. Wandering through the Talz District they passed afew broken Bonsai models and were relaxed seeing the jail models were burned, pieces and flecks of gold were on the ground around each burnt model.

"Who indeed ?" Irie wondered, "Who could translate something, that looks like it is written by a drunk ?" Irie looked at a page, the words were slurred very badly, almost like it was written in Russian, wghich in and of itself was a interesting set up.

Mark then figured it out. He smirked and started walking in a certain direction. "Where are you go9ing ?" Irie asked him

"To find someone who can translate this, if not him, he might know someone who can." Mark replied over his shoulder. Irie raised an eyebrow and then followed her cousin towards a tavern in the Bane District. Where the Broken Arm tavern was kept. Infact half of the tavern was in the Bane District, the rest of it was in the Talz District.

Seeing the name of the Tavern, Irie smirked. "Whats so funny ?" Mark asked her

"The name of this place, The last kind of tavern I recall with a similar name was Flying Mug Pool Hall in Cairo" Irie replied, it made even Mark smiled, many a day the man had gotten thrown out of that Tavern. The two went inside the Broken Arm Tavern. "Who exactly are we looking for ?"

"My uncle, Arm. He should be here." Mark said, "If he cant translate those documents we found, he might know someone who can" He then tapped on the counter as the two stepped closer, a drunk tried to get close to Irie but then saw she only had one eye with a beautiful brown hue while her left eye was a glazed colorless sickly eye. The man backed away.

Arm was behind the bar, filling out drink orders as Mark arrived. He smiled seeing his nephew. "I'll be damned" Arm said, "if it aint Mark Wolfe. What can I do for ya Master Wolfe ?" He said on recognising Mark.

"First, keep it down, second, we need your help." Mark said simply, Arm nodded.

"Tony, you got the bar." He said, the nearby waitrress, Arms friend Toni waved him off. Arm took Mark and Irie behind the bar to his private bedroom and up a flight of stairs. Finally in his living room, Arm said "Alright, whats on your mind kiddo ?"

"We need someone who can translate these" Mark said as Irie revealed the documents and orders carefully to him. Arm went over them with a practised eye.

"Oh, oh this is different. This is written by a Beholder." Arm said.

"Yeah, a fantasy monster somehow able to live and breathe in our world. Impossible really." Mark replied, a scowl on his face, it wasnt possible for fantasy monsters, like Beholders and Dragons to be real, but somehow they were.

"My dear nephew, you were raised by cat people, Elsa had ice magic. Beholders exsist, At this point, its a fact of life really." Arm was mostly corrected his nephew.

"So, can you translate it ?" Irie asked Arm

"Nope. Only a Beholder can" Arm replied to her. "Drunken Beholder writiing can only be translated by a Beholder who is drunk. If you're lucky to get one drunk"

"So we're porked, unless we're on speaking terms with the floating sacks of eyeballs, which I am not" Mark growled.

"Actually I think I know someone who might be of help. Though I am not sure if you want to see him." Arm said. His nephew looked at him as did Irie, the single brown eye of the woman made Arm slightly nervous. "Alright, dont complain about the smell. Bring everything and grab some beers, we'll need them for who we're meeting up with."

A few flights of stairs later and the three were well below the bar itself, deep into the sewers of Arendelle infact, and even lower still before getting to a room. Drunkenly named Pool Hall. The sounds of drunken men and women were from beyond the door. Arm stood before it and once more looked to his nephew. "You're sure you want to talk to him ?"

"Yes, the sooner we find out what these troop movements are for, the better." Mark said.

"Alright, dont freak out." Arm replied opening the door.

"Dont freak out ?" Irie asked, but Arm didnt answer, the door swung wide and the two saw the inside of a vast room, at one end was a stage. Towards another end was apparently bathrooms. At least that was what the wall said "MANZ" and "WOMANZ" were written on the doors. Though just looking at either door meant they were the same room, possibly even not the same room either. But it was the shouting towards the stage end that had their attention

A sack of shit really, the Beholder had, over decades of poor life choices, cigarette smoking, and drinking had brought it down to a disgusting floating sack of about six working eyeballs including the single huge eye, and a love of alcohol. One of the eye stalks which was wrapped around a mug handle spotted Arm as he entered. Or rather focused on the beer the man carried along with the two people with him.

Of course Irie was turning unwanted attention to herself. "Shoulda worn my eyepatch" She hissed to her cousin in Egyptian, Mark chuckled

"I tried to tell you to." He said to her, it was a force of habit to wear the thing when she went outside in public because of how disconcerting it was for others to see her with only one brown eye and her other eye a sickly dead green.

Irie just gave her cousin a dirty look as Arm called out "Oy Mick! Ya busy ?"

The hovering sack of eyeballs hiccuped loudly and called for more beer. "Arm Isshat you ?" Mick asked. The Beholder, known uncommonly as a Beerholder due to the sheer love of alcohol the poor guy had over his lifetime floated about and focused on Arm, Mark and Irie with three eyeballs, well four if you count the big one "I shee ya brought company!" Mick said

Arm smirked. "More a business meeting I'd suppose, unless you are indeposed, we can return another time" Arm said

"Noshenche" Or rather nosense is what the Beerholder tried to say, "C'mon over and pull up a shair" Mick used two eye staclks to have another beer brought out for him. Irie and Mark traded looks as Arm ambled over. Mick now had a good look at Mark. "Ish thish him ? The guy the High Prisht' Sholdiers came knockin' fer ?"

"It is" Arm replied, "Only in this case he brings something else you might find useful." Arm motioned for Mark to provide the documents as they all set their beers on the table, Mick cracked open one of Iries gifted beers and briefly blinded his eye at the same time before managing to focus enough and pretty much pitched the opened can into his gaping maw.

"Tell me my friendsh, what do ya need from ol' Mick ?" Mick asked after giving off a loud belch. "That hit the spot nicely! Thank ya kindly ma'am!" Mick said to Irie who was more curious than freaked out at how a Beholder could get so drunk.

"Can you translate this into Norse or at least Egyptian ?" Mark asked allowing Mick to see the many documents, all written by Beholders for their troops and troop movements.

"Well, I'll be damned" Mick said as he began to read the many papers. He smiled, his big eye nice and bright and cheerful "Alright, the beer the little lady has brought along is quite good, Dunno when you decided to hoard the stuff, Arm its great! I'll translate this into Egyptian for ya as a gift. Unless you want me to have you owe me a favor" Mick offered

"What kind of favor ?" Mark asked

"The High Prieshts sholdiers keep coming by here at least once a week. Each week we turn them away empty handed but have to get new mugsh. If you can be preshent at least once to help us fight them off. I can help you with whatever transhlation needsh ya got down the road at no cost. Other then bringing beer with you of course"

Mark traded looks with Irie, the woman shrugged her shoulders. Mark smirkeed. "You have yourself a deal, Mick. For now, can you translate these ?"

Mick nodded, downed two more beers, and after a few moments he called for a stack of papers and some pens and got busy translating, word for word, perfectly of what the Beholders had written, only in his case he easily transcribed it. "According to this information, The High Priesht is planning not just conquesht of Arendelle, but of Norway as a whole, along with Denmark, and his ultimate goal is world control."

"What ?" Mark asked

"Its these orders that give it away, Kiyori'sh got a Waygate to my home plane, its how he is getting his Beholders to do his dirty work. The Beholders command units in his army as a whole. Huh" Mick said

"Huh ?" Irie asked confused. "What makes you go 'Huh ?'"

"Looks like you're wanted for indecent exposure, slander and disturbing the peace. I dunno, if all Human women are as good lookin' as yourself, Indecent exposure is the least of your worries" Mick told her. "Though there's this other charge, which I find hilarious. 'punching out the High Priests Bodyguard' ha! I'd seen that thug! Big brute of a Man cat if I've ever saw one! Though I dont think he'd be your type, Mountain Lions are pretty territorial to begin with. Snow Leopards, him, more your thing, trust me" Mick said. One of his eye stalks jerking towards Mark.

Wait, did he know that Mark's Tigris side was currently the strongest compared to his Eagle and Human sides ? With Kalda out of the fight for the forseeable future it only meant that Mick could sense who was who easily. "Cheetahs though are quite nice, slender big cats. Fine choice I must admit." Mick concluded as he finished translating the orders.

He allowed the group to take them back. "I'll return first thing tomorrow for a drink, should the soldiers show up, and we drive them off or bar fight them down directly here, we call it even and we help each other as needed as agreed ?" Mark said as Irie put the translated orders into her belt pouch before deactivating her armor and turning it into her watch while Mark took the original orders and put them in his own belt bag.

"That's the agreement! And I hold to it! Drunks honor!" Mick said as two of his eyestalks crossed drunkenly and Mick hicupped loudly. "Have you eaten ? Arm if I say dso myself, makes the best pepperhorse steak. Arm, can we have some ? This calls for a celebratioin!"

Mick was right, it was a celebration. So as the order went through for the Pepperhorse Steak, Mark and Irie found themselves in possibly the safest place in Arendelle. Kiyoris men could not stand Micks stink.

By that point Mark then remembered he was originally to try and find a friend of his mother, a woman named Okoye. He had to find the woman before returning to his aunt.

-8-8-8-

Not many people knew exactly what the old man was really thinking. Over time when anyone tried to figure him out, the old coot proved them wrong. Miyagi was a smart man, a natural planner and very dangerous to most humans. Infact if one did not know any better they'd think Miyagi a human being.

But he wasnt a normal human being. No, Miyagi was a Tigris, a skilled one at that someone very few ever survived crossing when it came to vows and favors owed. So when Miyagi arrived at the Palace gates of Arendelle he was not used to being kept waiting. And if Elsa was returning, he wanted to see the current defacto leader. And that meant Kiyori. But with the Palace Gates currently sealed and the Council pretty much disbanded it left Miyagi standing silent before two guards that were trying to force him to leave.

"Did you hear me old man ? I said its time for you to leave!" Said one guard, a guy named James. Clearly a Templar under command of Kiyori. "Palace is closed to the public until further notice. So unless you have an appiointment, you cant get in"

Miyagi smiled. "In that case gentlemen I do believe you have an appointment with the local healers." With that he struck, swiftly and solidly. His walking stick a blur of motion as first one guard, then James were dropped like sacks of weat.

A flick of the wrist however and the Palace Gates sprang open. Miyagi smiled to the downed soldiers, "By your leave gentlemen" He said mockingly before entering the Palace grounds, the gates swiftly closing behind him.

As Miyagi walked through the empty courtyard he took note of how different things were. The only people present were the Royal Gardener, and two servants working to keep the courtyard clean. The three paid the old man no heed as he moved calmly towards the main building.

Though Miyagi came to a halt at the foot of the steps to the main door. The four guards watching him carefully. "Shall I admit myself, or will you hinder me ?" Miyagi asked calmly to the four.

"That depends Master Miyagi, on your current intentions." Replied a guard

"Surely you also felt and remembered them ?" Miyagi asked the guard who spoke to him, his name was Paul.

The man smiled. "Welcome back to Arendelle Master Miyagi, I'm sorry we couldnt just let you in. things have changed this past year. Right now I and the others you see here remember you, and want Elsa back just as much as you do. But we have to fake it in order to stay free men. Surely you also saw the Bonsai models within the Kingdom." Paul said after the two men embraced one another.

"Indeed I have. I have also witnessed the freeing of several of the models inhabatants" Miyagi replied calmly. "Tell me, Paul my good fellow. Is the council indisposed or is something else amiss ? The courtyard is never this empty" At those words, Pauls eyes seemed to take on a more somber expression instead of their brief joy at recognising Miyagi.

"The High Priest runs things now, the Council is all but powerless with him in charge, I and the guys here work with a Honor Guard captain named Sapphire, but we havent seen her since two daysd ago, and its been about two weeks now since everyone in the kingdom started mentiioning the former Queen and her sister Princess Anna, but we havent seen either of them yet." Paul explained to Miyagi. Who smirked sidelong.

"Perhaps informing the guard patrols that you're taking a new patrol route in the kingdom can be of help, walk off the locked away energy ?" Miyagi said, "I can explain what I know of how to help you on the way. I know a few women who can be of aid to you and the boys." He then said, he had met briefly with Xiuen, and also with Nara before heading to a place and meeting up with a guy named Jem. The young man of course had told Miyagi who to look for in finding Elsa.

Finding Elsa of course was not going to be an easy task. Elsa was gone. She had become what she was born to be. Elsa had rejoined with Xeir to wake the former Silver Dragon up properly. Which also meant that Elsa was in essence a Nobody. Someone who was Nothing. And the mere fact that Xeirn was unable to recruit the woman, the Notyhing, Elsa. Into the Star Council only made things slightly worse off.

Not that he cared if that. Miyagi knew only so much and was permitted to reside within the Land That Never Was. The World Between Worlds. The place where Nothing gathered. Miyagi knew only two members of the Star Council before they became members. Xiuen, whom he had recommended to Xeirn in the first place. And Xendras, whom he had instructed for a time before Xendras was recruited by Xeirn. Both Star Council Members were in good standing. But Xendras was the first person that Xeir had recruited, effectively making him number two in the ranks.

The only differences between Xiuen and Xendras however was that the former was Miyagis ward for a long time period before she could go off on her own and begin to work for a better future when Xeirn recruited her the woman had started in on a royal court in the city of Napoli. A place Miyagi knew of that was within the southwest corner of Jumanji.

The whole idea of Jumanji was a strange one, a scary one. And yet Miyagi had been there many times thanks to using what was called a Waygate, what some might call a Portal. A device connected in both directions that allowed travel like through a doorway of a sort.

Miyagi of course never met Elsa, nor had he met Xeir herself. But he had met briefly with DiT after Xeir had woken up and DiT had left to do certain things away from Arendelle. Pretty much leaving Miyagi in her stead within Arendelle as it was. "For now," Miyagi began as he spoke with Paul and his men, "find a coated man, his name is Naratas. Finding him while off duty is most likely best."

"And what then ?" Paul asked.

"Nara will more then likely have things for you and yours to do. Kiyori can only control so much lately and he knows his time is limited even further." Miyagi told them. He patted Paul on the shoulder. "In the end, Kiyori will fall, And Arendelle will rise again with a new queen." He said. The man nodded in reply and Miyagi went on his way.

-8-8-8-

Nara left the house Xeir was set up in with Sapphire. Xiaoden was with them and keeping things civil for the most part. Of all the members of the Star Council, Xiaoden had the most interaction with the Big Four as the four most important people in Arendelle were known as, in this case those four were Xeir, Anna, Diamond, or rather Marion Wolfe, and Mark Wolfe.

Xendras of course had been of help, along with at times Xinxin, but Mark had the most times with the last of those three members. XinXin was a master planner and had many eyes everywhere. So Nara went looking for Xinxin, and stood out in the open, it was not long before Nara was approached by a purple haired man in a similar black coat.

"I was starting to wonder when you would look for me" Came Xinxins calm voice.

"Did I not welcome your aid in the Sim ?" Nara replied with a smirk.

"You did, but you had said nothing of further aid down the road. Had Xeirn not made the deal with DiT in the first place we would not be talking right now" Xinxin said simply.

"Normally that would be the case" Nara replied, he himself was rather shocked that Xeirn even made a deal with DiT instead of with Light. But who made deals with who never was something he worried about. After all he too made a deal with DiT but it ended when Xeir was properly woken up. "What are you thinking ?"

"At this moment, we are trying to connect with Number twelve." Xinxin replied, "Unfortunately we are unable to contact Xiuen thanks to the Waygate, as well as Napoli politics" Xiuen was charged with observing and taking no sides in the city of Napoli, keeping things civil when things went to shit. Which happened quite often in that citystate.

"What is your plan ?" Nara then asked as the two began to walk along the packed mareketplace road

"Right now my plan is to help Xeir when needed and keep an ear to ground when able." Xinxin replied, the purple haired man smirked. "When you revealed your keysword along with Number Six, Number One was not happy according to Number Twenty." Nara snickered. Trust Xeirn to get his boxers in a bunch.

"Sounds about right, had we not revealed our keyswords we would have been in much bigger trouble." Nara explained the fight that he and Xiaoden had been caught up in. "It seems that The Necromancer is starting to wake up"

"Kalda will not be happy." Xinxin murred in agreement. Nara turned to him. The two men stopped their walk. "But something else troubles you doesnt it ?" Nara stepped closer to the Star Council Member

"Kalda is out of the fight, According to Xeir she cannot feel him. Something must have happened for Kalda to get taken out." Nara hissed as some of Kiyoris soldiers patrolled past. Xinxin watched the swarthy men. They seemed to enjoy shoving people out of their way as if nothing was wrong. Kiyoris soldiers were nothing more than common street thugs.

Xinxin smirked. "I sense you want to have some fun cleaning out the trash. Would you like a playmate ?" His question and very true observation earmned a sudden burst of laughter from Nara, the Force Dragon all but collapsed laughing like an idiot at Xinxins words. "Was it something I said ?"

"Everything you said is true my dear fellow. Grab us a playmate and lets get ourselves busy" Nara crowed in his laughting attack as Xinxin rolled his eyes and the streets began to rapidly clear as the soldiers, or rather the street thugs began pushing their way towards the laughing darkl coated man and his companion. "I need to kill some tension in my body anyhow And those fellows should be of help in doing just that. Ensure the stalls have their wares paid for if anything gets damaged. At least six stalls will get destroyed." Nara said as Xinxin smirked. Nara was going to be destructive for sure.

As the thugs muscled their way towards Nara, Xinxin had easily stepped out of view and was unseen as he barred their exit behind them with a strange dark and light purple hexagonal patterned glasslike energy wall.

The thugs came to a halt a few paces from Nara as Nara picked up a mug of beer from an earby stall. "Can I help ya gents ?" Nara asked after drinking a bit of the ale.

"You are under arrest" the thugs leader said to him.

Nara snickered. "On what charges, asshole ?" He asked.

"Harboring a fugitive, aiding and abetting said criminal, resisting arrest, and outright rebellion" The thug replied, all lies placed by Kiyori but Nara didnt care. Nara just held his mug and smirked again as Xinxin stepped into his view the thugs between them.

"So full of lies" Came the soft voice of Xinxin. "Perhaps you would do better to instead focus on finding out the truth instead of faking it" Xinxin knew the truth, Nara was innocent of all crimes, Kiyori simply wanted Nara out of the way, but nothing worked against him so sending thugs and soldiers somehow would ? "Has the High Priest truly lost his mind to the lies and decit that comes from his heart ?"

His attention now split between both Nara and Xinxin, the thug leader looked at one then the other. "Alright, you're both under arrest for open slander. Get them!" he ordered his squad.

"So stupid" Xinxin mumbled as his keysword formed in his hand. Nara simply raised his mug to the thugs

"Cheers, fuckers" He said cheerfully before downing the last of his drink and smashing the mug over the head of a thug that tried to grab him. And then he surgically planted his hand in the next thugs chest and tightened his fingers before twisting. The thug fell backwards to the ground, clutching at his open ribcage screaming in pain.

Nara looked bored as he formed his own keysword in his hand, the wicked looking massive weapon was lightly held in Naras calm grip as the thug leader screamed something and drew his own sword. "Naratas Aigatis, I arrest you in the name of the law as ordered by his eminence the High Priest. What do you have to say for yourself before I take you in ?"

"Your funeral" Was simply all Nara said as he raised his keysword and struck effortlessly as the two danced in the street Xinxin made short work of the remaining patrol of thugs but as the leader lost his weapon Nara knocked the man out with a hard punch from nowhere.

A dozen soldiers showed up, the Honor Guard. "Prince Nara, you summoned us ?" Said one of the soldiers.

"Yes, we did, have you and yours take these thugs to the prison, get them a healer. We aimed to injure and knock out only, not kill." Nara said. The Honor Guardmen nodded and in pairs took the injured and left the street.

"That went well" Xinxin mused.

Nara smiled. "Yes, yes it did. Are you hungry ?" Xinxin smirked, the two headed for a nearby food stall and got a bite to eat, everyone in the street calling the two men heros and treating them with respect and in many cases awe. Their food was also free.

-8-8-8-

Kiyori was not happy.

Not the least bit.

The council room was ten seats. Five of them were filled. With Kyori at the head of the council, then the Deacons he trusted to either side. Then finally The two military leaders of the kingdom. A pair of brothers named Sax, and Voi, and the mystical woman, Emisary stood at the foot of the table.

"Elsa, has returned" Kiyori stated calmly.

"As it was foretold." Emisary said in reply.

One of the Deacons spoke up. His name was Dice. The other Deacon, Zala, simply pondered what Elsas return might mean for them as a whole. "It is quite possible that she will trry to take the throne back by force if the council does not simply give it back to her as we had promised." Dice had a point

"It is also possible she might simply just eliminate anyone in her path of reclaiming her throne." Zala mused.

"There is a chance that she wont get that far. Our men are scouring the Kingdom as we speak searching for the escaped prisoners of Vaeyuko, Sapphire, and the woman, Blackmane." Sax said calmly. His long blue hair shimmered slightly in the light of the council room.

"You do not understand, Elsa, who she was, has returned. Elsa is no more." Emisary said.

"You said that Elsa has returned, and yet we wouldnt recognise her, but she would know us and we'd know it was her. The woman freed a prisoner!" Kiyori all but screamed at the old woman. "If Elsa is not herself, she cannot reclaim her throne!" that made a small amount of sense. At least, only so far.

"So when this impostor requests we return her throne ?" Voi asked the question on everyones minds.

"You deny her right to it. The throne is in the hands of this council." Kiyori said simply. "You answer to me, therefore, I run this kingdom now. This impostor will have to set aside her claim to the throne, or she will be destroyed." He turned to the nearby aid. "Relay my orders, all soldiers have full permissions and orders to question the woman calling herself the Queen of Arendelle, if she resists arrest, they may use force as they see fit. All other orders of retrieving the woman, Blackmane, is now recinded."

"If this is all I was needed for I shall take my leave" Emisary said then after the soldier left the chamber.

"No, you are still needed. Emisary, The information you carry will help us destroy this imposter." Kiyori told her. Emisary laughed. "What is so funny olf crone ?" he growled at her.

"You cannot destroy what you do not see. You cannot destroy what is not there. Elsa is not there, but the woman she is, is the Queen." Emisary said

Kiyori snarled something. "Take her aware, a night in the dungeon will be of good use to this one." He told a nearby soldier. The two men stepped forwards and took the old woman towards the door. "Ensure she has plenty of isolation and time to think on what she said here." The soldiers then left the chamber. Two more soldiers took their place by the door.

A moment passed in quiet contemplation. Then a second. Then a third. Finally Dice spoke. "You want to lure her out ? If what Emisary says is true, we cannot defeat what we cannot see. We have never seen her since she left last year."

"Mm" Kiyori replied with a nod. "How do we lure out, the woman who is not Elsa ?" He then asked

"You said it yourself, Elsa is gone. She is not coming back. Someone else did, someone the old woman predicted would return in her stead to take up what is rightly hers. But the question remains. Can we prevent that ?" Dice mused aloud.

"We can, were we to know who the woman in question is. What she looks like, for example." Zala spoke up

"And yet none of us have seen the woman Emisary speaks of" Said Sax from where he sat at the table. "How then are we to know who to arrest, or who to destroy ?"

A soldier entered at that exact moment. He was the one assigned to poisoning the Galasia District. "What is it, Trax ?" Kiyori said to the man

"Sirs, The poison was countermanded by a woman. Wears white and pale gold clothing. Fights like a demon as well. Used silver magic and medicine to heal the people she could before the fight started and we retreated" The mane replied after a brief bow in greeting.

"Did you get her name ?" kiyori asked

"No sir, but I did get a good look at her, if you permit me I can speak to our artists and make some wanted posters for your review." Trax replied.

"Do it, the sooner the poster is done and I have seen it, I will request more to be made and sent to the squads. Anything else before you are dismissed" Kiyori said

"Yes, a man has arrived with a trio of bodyguards. He called himself a Prince but I have never seen him before." Trax said, he then described the young man, red hair, green eyes, sharply edged face. And the three with him, dark military styled clothing, unlike anything in Arendelle.

The man he described in detail, was the prince of the Southern Islands, known as the youngest prince of Denmark, Prince Hans, and three Shadowlings. Masor, Nymeth and Taztan. Where his bodyguards, assigned to aid the young man in Arendelle by their Lord, Draco.

There were many eyes on Arendelle, but who they belonged to, not many knew.

"Hmm" Kiyori mused at the information given him.

"It seems then that the Kingdom of Denmark has taken interest in the kingdom of Arendelle, or something else within our fair domain ?" Deacon Zala said aloud

"Mm" Voi nodded in agreement.

"The question remains" Kiyori said simply. "Is this young prince an ally, or an enemy ?"

"I shall find out." Zala said as he stood from his seat.

"Hold a moment, Zala. I have a different task for you. Captain Voi, have your men get in contact with this young man from Denmark, insist it is a friendly meeting and that he may suggest the meeting space for us to speak together. Remember, he and those with him are to be treated as guests and friends who have been away for a long time." Kiyori said. Voi nodded at the orders. At a silent movement from Kiyori Voi stood and exited the council room without a word.

"Captain Sax" Kiyori then said

"Sir" Sax replied.

"Have the Honor Guard be given the rest of the week off, they are to relax, be with their families, or do whatever it is they do when they have a day off." Kiyori told him. "I want them well rested for next monday, the woman, this Xeir, will be their target, I want them rested, and ready. And in doing so, giving them the rest of the week off will be just what they need to be well rested and ready. Now get going"

"Sir" At that Sax took his leave.

"Giving the Honor Guards men aside from your own bodyguard the rest of the week off in order to be ready to fight at the drop of a hat. Are you sure the rest of the week is the best plan ?" Dice asked

"It is" Kiyori replied, of course that day was, of all days, A Monday. Which once the orders were set out, allowed each member of the Honor Guard to relax for seven full days and be ready on the eighth day! "Today may be monday, but it gives the men a chance to be fully rested and prepared for when they get back to work at the eighth day." Kiyori then went on to clarify a few other points of the meeting before the floorwas opened for questions and other items on the agenda.

The next item on the agenda was brought up of course by other members present concerning a recent fight and people wearing black coats. "The interlopers I personally have witnessed in battle, they are skilled I agree. For now, we try to detain them. Aim to capture, not kill." Kiyori said when the Star Council member, XinXin, was brought up. Dice wisely kept his mouth shut, he worked for XinXin.

The next item on the agenda that came up was the matter of the Kreen district, taking down the leader of the district and annexing it properly is the one issue many have so far had. The people within it were too skilled and refused to even allow the thugs employed by the guards to even set foot in the district, and yet the district was also so very close to the Galasia district to begin with.

"Thje Kreen District is an enigma. Observe it for now. Dice ? Is something the matter ?" Kiyori saw that Dice was lost in thought.

"Merely thinking. It is possible the other Bonsai jails may be at risk. Shall I have men gather them or at least double the patrols ?" Dice said.

Kiyori hadnt given the Bonsais much thought, and then he nodded. "That is not something that I had given much thought. Do it. Double the patrols, and what bonsais are destroyed, remove. Its quite possible that Emisary is wrong, and that Elsa is dead and not coming back. Right now it is clear something is freeing prisoners." Kiyori then nodded. Dice took his leave. Once the man was gone Kiyori felt the tension in the room thicken to the point where one could simply lean against it and not fall over.

Setting his knuckles on the table top of the council chamber. Kiyori spoke. "Gentlemen, we have a crisis on our hands. How goes the recovery ?"

"To the point where it is not happening any faster than we started. To find what that map stated, it wont be easy." Replied Zala. He had been put in charge of a recovery operation for a ship that sank when Elsa caused the great winter in the middle of summer. They were trying to reocver as much of the cargo as they could, and with magic like hers, one could only do so much. "Its a money problem now." Zala concluded.

"Then money you will have. Anything else ?" Kiyori said There was nothing to be had. The meeting ended and Kiyori headed from the room, followed shortly by Zala after the rest of the council had left the room before them.

-8-8-8-

Above the open air council and out of view of anyone a single man in a deacon outfit observe down below. "May your heart be your guiding key" Dice mumbled softly watching everyone depart the council.

A voice echoed from nowhere "Picture this: A black goat hides a letter, and then sends a white goat to search for it." A swirl of white and purple vinery formed a portal of darkness and a blond haired, black coated man stood there. "What could his intentions possibly be ?" The man had golden eyes and a short goatee, his hair was cut short.

"Great, a riddle, just what I need" Dice replied

Luxord flicked out a card in one hand. "There are many possiblities." He said simply the card flicked in his fingers before he flicked aeway "Perhaps he forgot where it is hidden" The card appeared in the other hand "Or" Luxord continued. "He's playing a prank" At the word prank a handful of cards appeared in both hands. He started shuffling the cards. "Or maybe the letter had truly gone missing" The cards were gone as he spread his hands.

"What do you want Luxord ?" Dice asked the man

"Simple really. XinXin is busy so I got sent in to help him in this place, and instead of him I find you, and what do I hear you say ? 'may your heart be your guiding key' Something ancient keysword users once said to be sure, but also something Those Who Came Before also once said."

"You do not trust me do you ?" Dice asked the man

"Maybe I do not, maybe I do" Luxord replied. "It all depends on what you have for me, that I can pass along to Xinxin when the time comes."

"Xeir is awake, someone is freeing bonsai prisoners, Kiyori is running scared and he knows his time is short, and he just put Emisary in prison. And wants me to double patrols around the remaining Bonsais, and have you guys captured when able." Dice said to him.

"My inquiries prove otherwise." Luxord stated

Dice stared at the man briefly before sighing. "oh fuck, you asked him did you ?" Dice put a hand to his temple and rubbed it slightly before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If you mean Xeirn, no, but if you mean Xendras, yes" Luxord said, being number three had its perks.

"Great" Dice mumbled. Xendras had free reign of the Land of Inbetween, he was after all the second of the Star Council, behind Xeirn, and above Luxord. Nobody could keep secrets from such a man, if one could call Xendras a man. "And what did Xendras tell you ?"

"Enough." Luxord said. "But that is not why I am here. I am here because I wqas ordered to aid XinXin, I have not revealed myself yet to your enemies here. So far, only XinXin, Xendras, and Xiaoden have done so. You say they wish to lock us up, learn more about us, they cant do that. But I would love to see them try." Luxord was once more dancing playing cards in his hands idly.

"Kiyori is learning" Dice warned him.

"So I hear" Luxord replied calmly. He flicked the card at Dice, who caught it expertly in his hand and looked at it. "Hang onto that"

"What is it ?" Dice asked as he looked at the card.

"A wild card, might turn the tables." Luxord replied.

Dice looked at him carefully, Luxord was unlike Xinxin, he didnt have pointed ears. His hair was short, spikey and blond. And yet he wore a black hooded coat and the hood was down. "Who are you, really ?"

Luxord merely smiled. "I am merely one who follows orders, as should you" He said before disappearing the way he had came. A swirl of white and purple vines and swirling purple darkness and the black coated man was gone.

Dice did not like how things looked, and pocketed the card. Luxord was right, he'd need it later. And try as he might, Dice couldnt think to get rid of it. He'd think on how to make use of it down the road. But at that moment he was more concerned with his own orders, given by both XinXin and Kiyori. A white portal apepared and swirled around Dice, the man disappeared into brilliant whiteness. He had a job to do.

-8-8-8-

"I gave him the card" Luxord reported to Xeirn as he swirled into exsistance, Xeirn stood upon a precipiece overlooking Arendelle. Xendras stood nearby "He even asked what it was so I had to lay it out for him. It is not normal for me to do such a thing either."

"I take it you werent happy about that either ?" Xendras asked him

"No, I was not. But it makes me wonder further what our own goals are in this venture. As remote as I am for this kind of work. I see it more as a form of entertainment. Humans are entertaining things." Luxord replied.

"That they are" Xeirn replied simply as he turned and faced the third in command of the Star Council, the Gambler he was known by most as was a master at games of chance. "He has the game piece, it will find its way into Marks hands somehow. Dice is never meant to use it. XinXin even knows that fact." Xeirn was acting more like a teacher at that point and it made Xendras nervous.

"Alright old coot, care to tell us exactly whats going on, or do we have to wait and raise our hands like in a school room ?" Xendras had something of a snooty way about him, but his black and gray long hair made the man a seemingly threatening guy, but his face was a jagged scarred visage but he had both eyes.

"You can drop the facade, Xendras, next time you visit your favorite humans" Xeirn said simply. Very briefly Luxord saw Xendras undamaged fake face fade away and the truly scarred up face remained.

"I will never get used to that face" Xendras said, thankful that he didnt have to use the fake mask anymore.

"The cards are played close to hand. Keep on your toes, Oh, and be sure to inform number Twelve she is to... have fun" Xeirn said with a sadistic smile upon his face, a smilethat even made Xendras slightly nervous, and even Luxord saw it. Allow Xiuen to have fun ? What exactly was the method of 'fun' that Xeirn had in mind for her ? After all she was a Tigris in her original form before Luxord recruited her. A woman so dangerous she could kill with a look, or worse with ease.

"Dare I ask exactly what sort of fun she may enjoy ?" Luxord asked, it was clear he was iafraid/i to ask. It wasnt really possible to be scared of such things though, Nothings had no heart. They had no hearts. Or did they ?

It was a very complex issue. One so complicated that not even Xeirn could hope to properly detail it so simple that it made sense. A Nothing was the result of a strong hearted person losing their hearts thanks to a Keysword that heartless being then became a Nothing, and the heart disappeared or was hidden away somewhere. In Xeirns case when he first found the old Book, his own heart was sealed wirthin himself. And yet when he recruited Xendras, the other mans heart was entirely destroyed.

"In this case you may allow her to play with her food" Xeirn said before disappearing into a portal of Darkness as Xendras snickered.

"Play with her food ? What does she eat that she can play with aside from those sour gummy candies she liked as a Tigris with a heart ?" Xendras asked. Luxord had no answer as he too disappeard in a swirld of Darkness. Leaving the black and gray haired, scar faced man alone on the rock outcrop overlooking Arendelle as a whole.

Xendras then sighed. He had indeed exposed himself, his keysword, in view of Kiyori and his men, even gotten arrested by them briefly before easily getting free. But now they were wanted, the humans wanted to caputre, not kill, but why all the weapons, why aim to fight to the death ?

Nothing made sense to the Nothing known as Xendras at that moment in time. Maybe it was time for the Star Councilto fully commit to the fight ?

And if it was time for them to fully commit to the fight, then it was indeed time to fight. Finally Xendras too left the place, as if nothing was ever in the place overlooking the Kingdom of Arednelle.

Because nothing was.

-8-8-8-

At an eatery within the Greensky District of Arendelle Hans and his four companions sat at a large table and food was brtought to them. "I remember the last time I was here. I was not exactly leaving in the best of kindness." Hans mused. The last time he was in Arendelle he tried to conqure it, and then Elsa banished him back to Denmark to his father and brothers. But now he had returned, very carefully trained and cultivated, so it was said, by some new friends whom his own father had taken a liking to.

Which in turn allowed Hans to regain most if not all his lost Templaric holdings and begin a new plan of conquest of the Northern Sceptre.

"Back then you were seen as the enemy of the kingdom, but now, you will be seen as its savior. Quite the jump if you ask me." Nymeth said as she sat at the table, her arm resting upon it as she took a sip from a bowl of wine. The Shadowling loved toying with humans, and Taztan and Masor had groomed Hans into a better killer. A better planner. And that was partly why Draco had sent them to Arendelle, to meet with hans enroute, inside of four hours. It was a bit of doing, but it was worth it in the end to meet up with the other two Shadowlings.

Acting as Hans escort, and in this case his companions and friends, was an easier task than initally planned. But it worked in all their favor.

"Yes, but now, things are different, you saw the reaction of the boundary guard when he saw me showing up, just the five of us. He recognised me, but then when he saw I was just with the four of you, and whatever voodoo you did, it worked." Hans still didnt understand why or how he got back into Arendelle. His last few very secret ventures to that kingdom were not in the least bit met with open arms, but now he had a new plan, and he knew it was going to work.

Because Arendelle at that moment was a powder keg, and everyone was tense. Arendelle was a lit stick of TNT, and it was ready to go off.


	15. Xeir Awakening: Chapter 5

Frozen Memories 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past _Back Cover_

Xeir Awakening

Chapter Five: Heart of Shards

**19 October 2057**

**Kingdom of Arendelle**

**Kreen District**

**9 am**

The crash of steel rang as the sword clattered to the ground amid a heap of other weapons that laid in a pile. Dozens of thugs, so called honor guard soldiers, had been disarmed so far and Xeir was going over things with the Kreen district leaders trying to figure out a means of connection between the Kreen and Galasia districts. "A fight ?" Xeir asked to the red dressed woman, the woman, in this case, Lady Kreena of the Kreen District of Arednelle was overseeing the stacking of taken weapons. The thugs were all dealt with, only in this case dealt with mercilessly.

"Yes, they came in force expecting us to pay tribute, only to get pain in stead" Kreena replied. "Now, Matriarch of Arendelle, what can I do for you ?"

Matriarch huh ? Xeir thought, that was a new one. "I want to link between Galasia and Kreen Districts, the High Priest is making things not so easy and its time we start to fight back." Xeir outlined her basic plan, already she started three different gangs, small groups of people working to bring about a better city and kingdom. Okoye and her brothers were very helpful in just that mission.

"A link between districts is a sound plan. We can do this" Kreena said, she didnt need a council to determine her next move. So as Xeir outlined her plan and noted the building of several smaller groups seemingly rebelling against their elders it made the woman smile. It could work. The only question was what District would be the proving ground for such a deed, if that. So Kreena voiced the question. And Xeir smiled simply in reply. She had a plan for that. "Is that your only goal ?"

"No" xeir replied. "Right now my plan is to consolidate my power, I need to find Tiri, you'll know her when you see her. She looks like my... looks like Elsa did." Xeir explained, "But instead of pale ice blue, Tiri wears silver and occasinally has bonelike armor on her body."

"Ah yes" Kreena replied with a soft nod. "I remember such a woman driving some of the Gardners crazy with her antics and perchant for eating gunpowder and hand grenades." That made Xeir smirk. "When I or any others within my district see her, what shall we tell her ?"

"Tell her only that she should enjoy herself in the kingdom. And if the high priest tries anything, she can have fun in her own way." Xeir said, Tiri was known for really destroying stuff, and eating the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Kreena nodded. "As you say." a moment of quiet passed as Xeir viewed the weapons piled on the ground before the massice Cathederal of St Kreen. "What will you do ?" Kreena then asked her.

"I dont know yet. But I am working on that." Xeir replied, it was the truth, she didnt know what her plan was to do next. Other then try and meet up with Annaand Mark. She had already met up a few times with Diana, in this case Diamond. And also a few times with Nara, but never both at once.

"Very well, we will enjoin on the link between our districts, since they each border the other we can benefit from this, what other districts are allied with you now ?" Kreena then asked, meaning how many supporters and backing had Xeir gained since her return. When Xeir looked at her, Kreena smiled, "Elsa may be gone, but you are her, and she is you. Now we just need to figure out what to do about the high priest"

"I am still trying to figure that out myself." Xeir replied. "Something about the man makes me worry. He has a means of magic, can make others smaller. I have freed many, mostly young people who want to rebel against him, growing further desident against him." Xeir outlined her basic plan of what she had been doing before coming across Kreena and the ever growing pile of swords.

Kreena smiled thinly. "Then I think we can indeed work together. Send those you free to this district, we have resisted Kiyoris attempts at placement of bonsai models of the Arendelle Jail in this district. We can arm and train those you send to us, and when they are ready, we will send them to your detailed districts when requested." Kreena made the offer, the ball was in Xeirs court.

Xeir smirked, but she also nodded. "Agreed" She said simply. So it was agreed upon, Kreena could outfit and arm the rebel teens and disneters without worry of Kiyori or his thugs getting wind of it. It was all falling into place so perfectly Xeir was sure something was going to cause it to fuck up and quickly. She raised her hand, the poison she and Kiyomori had cured the Galasia district residents of floated in a strange ball on her hand.

Kreena saw the strange fire, the ball of raw posious energies boiling over in Xeirs hand where it hovered. Of course in that form it was harmless to them both unless they chose to use it somehow. "What is that ?" Kreena asked pointing to the boiling ball of raw magical poison energy.

"Something Kiyori dreamed up in the hopes of destroying the Galasia District and luring me out. But it didnt work. And it wont work ever again. I managed to figure out exactly what he used in this poison. Kiyomori and I were able to counter it. Barely" Xeir then explained the poison attack on the Galasia District and how she and Kiyomori had worked long into the evening to counter its effects the day before.

"Barely ?" Kreena asked with a raised brow.

"The poison by the time we got to it, had set in. had we not found where it was placed to begin with. Things could have been far worse." Xeir said. She smirked then and the boiling energy ball faded away. "If it comes down to it, I can use this against Kiyori's own men."

"Let us hope it does not get that far" Kreena said, Xeir simply nodded silently in agreement. Finally Kreena asked "Have you eaten anything ?"

"I have not" Xeir replied.

"I was about to set out to a nearby eating place for breakfast when the fight began, I have been fighting on an empty stomach, you are welcome to join me if you so wish. If you have other plans, I will not hinder you further" Kreena invited Xeir to breakfast, which the Silver Dragon readily accepted. The two headed away from the pile of weapons guarded by a pair of Gardeners and headed to the eating place nearby.

-8-8-8-

**within the Mindscape**

Kalda sat crosslegged upon a rocky outcropping within the mindscape of Mark Wolfe. Two others stood nearby, one of them a man, rather elegant looking in beauytifdul silver, black and golden armor of an Eagle, and the other, the snow leopard pattern of a very well built Snow Leopard male. The two forms did not move or say anything as Kalda struggled to meditate where he floated over the rock.

"Inner peace" Kalda mumbled softly. The words echoing in his head, _Inner peace,... inner peace,... inner peace_ The two other figures stood silent simply staring at nothing, both were stronger than Kaldakava himself was. And both of them were also a part of Mark. The Snow Leopard clearly represented his Tigris side, while the beautiful Hawk man clearly represented his Eagle side. Both figures were stronger and more powerful than Kalda could ever be,

Their magic, Kalda knew, was strong as his own, if not stronger. Which meant that in order to commune with Mark, it was the Mindscape, or very briefly projecting himself to Mark. But as Kalda meditated scenes from his memories floated across his mind, he grasped at them as they went past, like reading a photoalbum on a coffee table.

Again Kaldas mantra went off softly "Inner Peace..." as the two silent seemingly statue forms of the other parts of Mark faded into nothing but memories.

_A slat scroll was set on the table with a clap. Kalda, then only eight years old by Human standards, was cleaning a shelf by request of his mother, Kanwar. Kanwar made it clear to him that it was his true mothers wish, in the event Kinara were to die, Kanwar was to become her son's, Kaldakava's new mother._

_Kanwar was not his mother by blood, but they were both dragons. And Kalda was still a very young boy. At only eight thousand, he quite literally looked the part of an eight year old human child. He had long dark silver hair, a somewhat chubby face. Lanky under muscled limbs. His wings folded neatly on his back, until he'd become an adult, or at least fifteen human years, a good seven thousand years away, his wings were always visible. Once fifteen thousand years old, his human form could hide his wings with magic._

_He was however getting really good at flying, it was what his mother, Kinara taught him before she died. And Kalda made it clear he wanted to keep learning how to be a better flier._

_He picked up a scroll from where it hit the floor. It fell open. He saw some writing on it and began to read it._

_"bAn account of Irral, the First Son/b_

_In the year 14 of the Mythic realm when Man and Dragon made their pact of friendship and kinship with one another, Irral the first son of the All-Mother and twin brother of Kanwar, was named her Champion, protector of the Light and defender of the weak."_

_Kalda picked up the next slat scroll as it had more information about Irral and what he did as Light's Champion. Kalda read in great detail of the Crown War, which happened when he was only a newly hatched baby just eight thousand years before between the Hawks and the Phoenix within the Eagle Empire, resulting in the near extinction of the Phoenix as a whole. Infact the Hawks had destroyed the Phoenix Empire so much so that they were themselves destroyed and routed by the Silver Eagles with aid of the Golden Eagle Queen._

_He read how Irral had merely opbserved and sheltered Eagle children and infants when the war got too close to them for comfort. It made Kalda smile and feel a bit of pride in his heart at the actions of Irral in caring for Eagle infants, protecting and nurtering them to adulthood._

_Kalda soon lost himself in the detailed tale of Irral, the ancient First Son and First Champion of Light, the All-Mothers own flesh and blood in a manner of speaking. A powerful Light Dragon unlike Kalda, who was a mere Silver. But that didnt stop Kalda from feeling pride at being a Dragon, even a Silver had his limits._

_But kalda found pride building in his chest. The more he read about Irral, the more he wanted to be like him. A skilled warrior, a proud capable Dragon. A Protector. It was a wonder to read more and more about Irral, learning about a Dragon he was related to, a dragon he could call his uncle. A Dragon who apparently had found a place to try and settle down in the Mortal Realm and then nothing further was found._

_Kalda closed the slatscroll and set it on the shelf, with it he set the start scroll for the one he had finished reading. He could help but feel a sense of pride that his own uncle was infact Irral, the First Son himself. It was a odd feeling honestly for him to go through however. Normally young Dragons like himself felt pride at the really simple things, none of them related to family. Mostly related to skills and experience gains where possible._

_As Kalda set the scrolls on the shelf he imagined what that battle was like..._

_-8-8-8-_

_A fire crackled at one side of the structure. A map laid out upon a table. "You are certain ?" A voice asked. "There are children of both sides within this space ?" The map showed a city block within the City of Talons, known simply as Phownix Square. A third of it was overrun with destruction and death. Orphaned children throughout._

_"More than certain, I saved a dozen already" Came the calm cultiured voice of a warrior. The Silver Eagle looked at the man, Irral wore a pale golden overrobe that was bloodstained from recent fights and battles with the Hawk. His long silver and whitre hair held in a loose headband. His golden eyes betrayed little if any emotion, if any emotion was within his eyes, it was pure raw concern for only one thing, the lives of children._

_The Eagle looked thoughtful. "Getting the children and women out first should be a priority" he agreed. "Very well, how many men will you need ?"_

_"None, I will do it myself. Have your men be ready to care for the injured women and children however." Irral replied. The robed man looked over the map carefully for entry and exit zones. Perfect. He tapped a space on the map. "This seems to be a high concentration of Hawk soldiers around this point. From look of it, a small house."_

_"A nest yes, Most Phoenix build their nests at random spaces, Infact all of us Eagles do it. So it might not be a Phoenix nest, maybe a Silver Eagle or a Hawk or a Parrot, either way its a nest. It is a small space, like this, would indeed be a nest, a house in a shopping square ? Normally unheard of, but quite common for a nesting bird with a hatchling due or already hatched and being weaned." The Eagle captain then smirked. Tilr had a plan. "Go there, Master Irral, Find the child within, bring them to safety in the only way you know how."_

_Tilr pointed at a different space. "When you are able, in this case, when you are done, bring the child to safety, here, and my men will do the rest. Ensure the child safety above all else by any means you deem required." Tilr said, effectively giving the Champion of Light free reign over what to do next._

_Irral stalked calmly from the building through ther packed streets filled with soldiers. Silver Eagle patterns on the armor were clearly visible which allowed then for certain events to occur._

_The events werent exactly in a remberable order. They just occurred._

_One soldier said one thing which lead to another and then before Irral knew it he knew something about himself he wasnt expecting. Which meant that either Irral didnt know he was a hero to many within the ranks, or he knew and faked not knowing it._

_Another soldier tried briefly to get into Irrals way, but seeing who the much larger and not even wearing armor at the time man was, he stepped aside to let Irral pass without asking where he was going. He needed to not worry of asking such a thing because Irral had seen clearly his goal, and had memorised the routes._

_The third thing, well, it started to rain, not hard but enough to be problematic to the enemy soldiers, the Hawks werent that good at fighting or going out into the rain like Ravens and Redwing Blackbirds were. Which for the most part, gave the Phoenix and Silvers the advantage for as long as it rained. Then as long as they knew where their targets were hiding out the rain made it helpful._

_Across the way, well from where Irral currently was, a Hawk soldier stepped out of the covered porchway house and leaned drunkenly against a post holding up the roof. Glancing sidelong where the nest was through a window the Hawk smirked, he could get some fun that night before the big battle the next morning._

_Or so he thought. He downed the beer he was drinking and went toards the steps into the house. It was time t ohave some fun. There was a child inside, maybe a young boy of around ten or so, but he was dead or so the Hawk thought, slain when part of the second floor collapsed. But he was wrong, the boy had made it to Tilr and reported what was going on._

_So now, as the drunken Hawk advanced on the girl, Irral was silently stealing into the ruined house. The Hawk loosened his belt and as his pants started to drop, Irrals arm was around his neck, the Hawk struggled, eyes big as dinner plates as Irral strangled the Hawk as the little girl looked on._

_The Hawk struggled a few moments more as Irrals other hand easily clamped around the soldiers throat and began to pull. The hawk scrambled for a foothold. Finally managing to keep a good grip and try to pry Irrals hand off his neck._

_Only to have Irral wrench his adams apple clean off his neck, blood gushed from the hole in the soldiers neck as Irral calmly stood and let the body fall over dead. The girl flinched at the sickly thud before turning to Irral, her savior._

_"Are you alright ?" Those three words of his melodic soft, powerful voice had the girl, a Hawk girl's complete attention. She stiffly nodded He looked towards a pile of clothing, the girl had a blanket wrapped around her. "Get dressed as quickly as you can, it wont be long before they begin to wake up" he said to her, he then turned away and allowed the girl some privacy for her to get dressed._

_A moment passed, then another. Finally "I am ready" A meek girls voice said softly. Irral turned, his battle hardened gaze softened considerably at the sight of the frail, very sickly child before him. Her clothing was rags for the most part. Reaching a hand to her he picked her up, she was as light as she looked if not lighter._

_The girl did as instructed as Irral held her close, she hugged tightly to him as he held his arm protectively around the tiny child. Stepping from the room with he child in his arms he heard the sounds of battle. But in his heart, the soft heartbeats were all the child heard just as he promised._

_In minutes it was over. "You!" A Hawk shouted, "Give us the girl!" They swearmed the courtyard of the multistory structure. Irral didnt even smirk. A Hawk ran at Irral with the intention of taking the child from his arms. Irral simply brought up a foot, catching the Hawk in the nethers dead on and flinging him aside. Crashing against a wall the Hawk sank to the ground dead. His neck broken in three places._

_Seeing this the other Hawks stayed their advance only briefly before one screamed at him "DROP DEAD!" And the swarm rushed him all at once. A good company if not more worth of soldiers. They were intent on getting the child. Avenging their fallen._

_Irral didnt even smile or smirk as he easily brought out his sword. "I do not take requests" He stated calmly. Flicking the blade side to side he easily fended off a few of the swarm before deciding to simply go ham. Easily splitting a skull he whacked another hawks wings clean off and sent the screaming asoldiers to his death a dozen feet below. Another swing brought down a wall ontop of a dozen soldiers. They scrambled for safety._

_"GET HIM!" Their commander screamed. The swarm danced around and whacked as Irral easily fended off another, striking out with a foot at a soldier while snapping out his sword through the skull of one soldier. The Hawk never gave thought to using tactics against him. This company was a unruly mob. A powder keg waiting to be lit afire._

_And Irral was the wick. Child secuere in his arm against his chest, Irral's sword arm was unhindered in any manner as he fought down the company of Hawk soldiers trying to take him down. Blood splayed across the courtyard as Iral fought his way through it easily. Brutally cutting down any and all Hawk soldiers trying to get to the child in his arms._

_He was keeping his promise to the little girl._

_An hour later, a long blood filled hour later and Irral finally left the now on fire townhouse where he had rescued the child from. As he stepped into the packed street the soldiers, most of them Phoenix soldiers, stared at him in awe as he stepped into view. They opened a path for him to easily be unhindered in rescuing the child. As he neared a Phoenix commander. "Everything inside is dead. It is empty. Leave it to burn on its own." He told the commander who nodded._

_Irral then took the child with him to Tilrs campspace across the city in safety. And once inside Irral ensured she was safe in a warm clean bed and well cared for. "How do you feel, child ?" He asked her._

_The girl at first was scared to answer, but then she saw his calm, gentle face. A brought smile formed on her own. The little girl said simply. "I feel safe. Thank you" The childs words alone made Irral smile and nodded._

_Turning to the nearby Silver Eagle Nurse he said, "Get her whatever she needs, ensure she is cared for" He said the Nurse knew what he meant, any harm that came to the children would be repeated to them in the exact manner the harm was given, if not worse._

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_Irral came to a halt outside the front gates to the ancient stronghold. He had been there twice before. It was a Nursery, a Nest. The entire structure was filled both times he had been there before, with children, the sounds of childrens voices in the courtyard always made him smile when he was there, enough to forget his worries of war and hunting the evils that threatened the realm._

_But now, there were no voices of children playing in the courtyard, in the place of the childrens bright smiles and innocent voices were the children where they laid when they were slain. Their bodies torn and trampled. The dead were everywhere on both sides, what soldiers who could defend the stronghold did so at the cost of many innocent lives. To the point Irral saw, that even the children took up arms to defend themselves._

_Dropping to a knee beside the girl he had saved only two weeks before he shed a tear as he knelt next to the tiny body. She laid upon a broken recurve longbow, a favored weapon of the phoenix. It made him smile however, this little one had died fighting. She died on her feet. There were two phoenix boys laid near her where they too had fallen, One had a broken sword stuck in his side, the other had a broken arrow in his neck and arm. The two boys fought to their last as the child had fired every arrow she could._

_He shed a tear for each child. And each death his saw as he used his magic to bury the child and the two boys as her guardians his heart became settled. He could only hope the child now had everlasting peace with her newfound briefest of friends._

_Irral used his magic, making tombs, for each of the three children. The pillars stood tall, at least four meters tall maybe taller. And each pillar bore the childs names upon them, the middle pillar, the little girl. Tira, and the two boys on either side. Whose names were lost at their birth. Whom Irral called her "Defenders of Light" Two boys, who, though they were nameless, defended a child unlike themselves._

_Irral shed another tear and spoke softly. His voice echoed in the silent courtyard. "May you find everlasting peace in Light's embrace, Children. Defenders of Light, I name you to defend Tira and your own graves for as long as Light deems worthy until you are all reborn!" With that Irral kowtowed three times before the pillars, picked up his sword as it transformed into his preferred Lance. Another tear shed. And his heart was set._

_Any child, egg or infant he found, he would personally raise as his own. And defend them with his life!_

_He turned and entered the outlay buiuldings of the citiadel of the main keep of the Nursery. Mocing thhrough ther dead he saw more in various states of age, and all of them slain. He heard sounds ahead. Bvoices and screaming. There were still Hawks within the Nursery! And they were leaving none alive!_

_Irral quickened his pace. His heart hammering as a voice, shrill screamed out "NOT THE QUEENS NEST!" Before ending in a gutteral bl,oodied throaty gurgle as Irral stepped into view. A servant laid dying on the floor, he could see the servant girl was the Lady in Waiting to the Phoenix Queen, Eto. Irral had to remember the last time he had met the woman, back before his mother named him her champion of course now that he remembered._

_Eto herself laid on the ground, her stomach and chest ravaged by talons and swords. Two arrows stuck out of her upper chest, and a sword stuck out of her hip. Her lady in waiting choked on her own blood, her throat ripped apart. A dozen Hawk soldiers stood in the chamber._

_Irral looked the men over, these were smarter men, skilled fighters, and wrose, one of them was a magic user. "What do we have here ?" Irral asked stepping into full view, letting his cloak drop away and gently cover Queen Eto's sightless gaze. "A set of soldiers reduced to twelve, Or is it twelve men who destroyed every hawk and phoenix child, woman and elder present in this Nursery ?" He raised his lance slightly._

_When no answer was forthcoming, Irral smirked. "I advise you, to speak when spoken to." He said simply. His gaze landed on the only remaining undamaged egg within the chamber. There was the reason those Hawks were there._

_Irral looked about the chamber, a dozen eggs, all of them broken, the infants within dead, from lack of nutrients provided by the eggs, and what was more, only two had actually hatched and were dead upon their eggshells._

_At Irrals brief distraction a Hjawk motioned to his fellow. The Hawk nearest the egg brought down his sword, but he was too slow as Irral threw something at the egg. Was he aiming to destroy the only remaining Phoenix ?_

_The egg shimmered as Irrals magic went to work, forming a strange runic pattern that encircled the egg and sparked as the Hawks sword made contact with the surface. Throwing back the hawk briefly. "GET HIM!" The leader of the group yelled, at which point he also added. "Afterwards destroy the egg, as long as he is alive that spell he threw is active!"_

_Irral smiled. A flick of the wrist and he struck the nearest hawk. The soldier sank in a explosion of fefathers and cinders. His weapon broken. A pair of hawks tried to double up on Irral only to have one get span about and smashed into his fellow before Irral used their own weapons against them as he briefly kicked out his Lance and caught the leader in the chest. The holy weapon burning into the Hawk deeply._

_As their leader burned the remaining soldiers attacked, swarming around Irral and quickly falling before him due to sheer speed and raw power. Irral was focused on protecting the last Phoenix with his life, Tira had taught himself he hadnt felt in years. Not since being named his mothers Champion had he felt for another._

_Finally it was only him and the leader as the last Hawk fell, his head and body in two parts. Irral reached over and pulled his lance from the burnt Leader. "So you have come this far, and for what, Champion of Light ? An egg, you know nothing of our cause!" The leader spat as Irral went to the egg to ensure it was not harmed._

_"Oh I know everything, your very reason to destroy another race, the raw evil in your hearts, the underlying threats, your endless plans to ensure that when the Phoenix fell at your lords feet tomorrow, the Golden Eagle Queen would respect you as a higher race. But know this, because of my advice, Keiww will instead ensure that your kind, and all Hawks, are made the Servants of the Silver Eagles, until blood is repaid"_

_The Hawk, enraged at Irrals words, screamed and made to swing at the Champion of Light, only to fall as Irral flicked his fingers, the hawk exploded into cinders. Moving to the Egg, Irral gently hefted it. Turning to wards the body of Queen Eto he said. "I will care for this child with my life. You have my word." Irral said solemly as he bowed to the deceased, and leaving his cloak laid over Queen Eto let his magic go to work, carefully burying every child, elder, and nursemaid, every mother and soldier that fell, in blissful slumber of death._

_**The Next Day**_

_It was exactly as Irral had said, Ruawks last man fell before him just as he had cut down King Krinayew. There were no Phoenix left. Ruawk allowed himself a brief moment of rest to gain his strength, Krinayew was strong, faster and better skilled then he had thought, and it wasnt easy to defeat him. With Krinayew dead. The Phoenix were destroyed._

_As Irral surveyed the carnage, he saw Queen Keiww, and at the time, Prince Tilr, advancing, just the two of them alone, towards the place Ruawk rested. The lord Estate was a grand palace of a sort. Where the Hawk Lord made all his plans, and had his closest family._

_"You wish me to only kill Ruawk ?" Tilr asked_

_"No, I will kill Ruawk for the deaths of the Phoenix, but first I want to tell him what he planned, and how it came about. I have decided to do as Irral advised me, there no further bloodshed. Only Ruawk will die" Keiww said simply in reply as both Silver Eagle and Golden Eagle Forced their way through the gate. The Hawks fled before them seeing who was there, the commander of the Silver Eagle army, and the Queen of the Golden Eagles herself. It would have been suicide to face them in combat._

_Ruawk saw them coming and sat in his chair within a open air gazebo. "And so, just as fortold and promised. You are here to pay homage to me ?" Ruawk said simply as Keiww and Tilr stood a few paces away. Ruawk took a sip from an ornate glass_

_"No" Keiww said simply_

_Ruawk set his glass down. "What did you say ?"_

_"I said no" Keiww replied._

_"And your reason ?" Ruawk asked as his soldiers and guards looked worried but a mere movement from their Lord and they relaxed. He wanted to hear the Queen out._

_"You have destroyed the phoenix, you had destroyed a vital part of us all. And yet, for what ? Homage and respect as a great clan by the Golden Eagles ?!" Keiww was in a word, rather livid. "No"_

_Ruawk started laughing as he stood up. "King Krinayew said the same thing, no homage, no respect, only that I'd die, and my plans leading to naught but ruin." Ruawk picked up his cup and took another long drink. "I proved him wrong by destroying him in combat. Good fighter that one. If you want to give him a lavish burial be my guest."_

_"It is you that will not receive a burial" Keiww said simply as she drew her sword. It looked more like a jagged shard of broken rock and steel as it glittered with golden flecks. "Ruawk, Lord of the Hawk, I challenge you to one on one fair combat." Keiww decleared as she stared the Hawk Lord down. "Just you, and me"_

_Ruawk smiled and started laughing. "So the Queen of the Golden Eagles, wants me to fight her." he laughed again and looked to his soldiers, his retainers and servants, his guards. "You all hear that ?! Here and me, alone, one on one." Ruawks soldiers and retainers all cheered as the servants merely statyed silent, Tilr was already counting them in his head, each man and woman, and also child who stayed quiet he knew would live in his house as servants, the children of course he'd adopt as princes and princesses._

_Ruawk turned back to Keiww, "To firest blood ?" He asked her as he drew his sword, the red Katana sheath held by his retainer as Ruawk drew the weapon._

_"No" Keiww replied, "To the death" Her eyes glitered gold as she spoke, her own gold flecked blade of some form settled into a stance._

_"I would hate to kill you" Ruawk replied, "In your case, if I make so much as first blood upon you, you pay homage to me. But you, do what you will I guess" Ruawk told her. Keiww simply smirked._

_"Oh I plan to." She said settling into a combat stance. Taking in every aspect of Ruawk, from his injuries, his tiredness, to his stance itself. He was already past the point of needing a good night of rest after that morning._

_It was about two in the afternoon._

_Ruawk stared at her. "Enough!" He shouted as he rushed at her, she rushed at him. They swung their swords. Keiww just out of reach as she ducked, Her sword slicing and making a hard THUNK sound as it connected, Ruawk missing Keiww cleanly._

_Keiww stood behind Ruawk. "It is over, Ruawk, Rest peacefully"_

_Ruawk sniuckered as a red line appeared on his neck. "It isnt over while I am still standing!" he shouted and made to swing as his body moved without his head. He screamed and fell over dead. His head rolling away from his body._

_"He is not still standing. I declare the Crown War over. I also declear the Hawk tribe disbanded! All Hawks from this moment onward are now the servants to the Silver Eagles until the Phoenix are repaid in full!" Keiww said simply. Sh then gave instructions on caring for King Krinayew's body_

_-8-8-8-_

_The scene shifted and Kalda found himself back in the library setting the slat scroll back onto the shelf. Irral had saved a child, but had also lost the same child, but found another ? An egg ? Most interesting really._

_Kalda felt a sense of pride with his mental video showing Irral gently sliding his sword into its sheath as Keiww cut down the Hawk Lord. 'served him right' Kalda thought._

_He poicked up the next slatscroll and opened it. His heart stopped briefly_

_The words upon the slat scroll were that of his mother, Kinara, her date of birth. He dropped the scroll, all sense of pride forgotten as the memories crashed into his head. He turned, the slatscrolls upon the floor where they fell and he fled the library into the rainfall outside._

_Kalda never stopped until he got into his old home, the place of his birth. Searching it carefully he found in his mothers room a broken wall door and went throuygh it into a small cavern, all houses made by Dragons had a small cave somewhere in it, and Kaldas mother, Kinara, was no different. He found the remains of a destroyed nest, a busted dragon egg within it. He dropped down next to it and cried. He could still smell his mothers scent on it._

_A good hour later and Kanwar picked up the three slatscrolls. Irral would have had a fit had he seen their condition. A flick of the wrist and the damage was repaired. She set the scrolls upon the racks calmly. Now she had to find her son, and she had a feeling she'd know where he'd be._

_-8-8-8-_

_"I thought you would come here" Kanwars voice was quiet, respectful. Kalda sat against his mother, Kinara's old nest. Bits of a busted egg in his hand. Kanwar had lost track of where Kalda had gone after he had fled the library. She had found the two slatscrolls. Irrlas account, and the birth record of Kinara. Kanwar had no idea how long Kalda had been leaning against his mothers destroyed nest crying at his own weakness, unable to protect and help his mother, and possible sibling. Both of which were gone._

_As she neared him she heard him speaking. It was as if he was in a trance, repeating a mantra to himself._

_"He saved a little girl, a Hawk girl, two weeks later he lost her, but she did not die in vain, two Phoenix boys did their best to protect her, its all in the scroll... Uncle Irral, he protected something, an egg I think" Kalda said as he sat on the floor next to the messed up Nest that belonged to his mother, a piece of an eggshell in his hand_

_Kanwar stopped in her tracks briefly. 'How the hell does he know about the egg ? Irral barely let me ensure the infant within was healthy!' She wondered_

_"Irral protected children, I am going to be like him, I am going to protect children, I will get strong enough to protect children and those who need it." Kalda said, mostly to himself, as if he was repeating a mantra._

_Kanwar smiled thinly and bent to a knee to be eyelevel with her adopted son. He looked to her as she spoke. "Like Irral, no, not like him. Kalda, my child, I am going to make you better then him" Once again Kalda felt pride building in his chest. He was going to be like Irral, no, he corrected himself, he was going to be better than Irral./i_

_Kalda opened his eyes briefly, the mindscape swirled with memories, why did he see that memory ? The battle, its aftermath, Irral saving the child ? He felt the headache returning and sat back down after a bit of pacing about to stretch his legs. Once more his mantra of inner peace rattled in his head._

_He had other memories to visit._

-8-8-8-

**Castle District**

**At that same moment**

A gentle wind sent papers across the desk. Kiyori stood with his back to it however, ignoring the fluttering and snapping of paper. He had sent his men to find the woman, the one that looked like Elsa, but wasnt Elsa, rumors were spreading. And Tiri was at the heart of most of them, people saying Elsa had returned with new magics and abilites.

Kiyori wanted to stop those rumors, and the only way to do so entirely was to take down the woman the rumors kept talking about. In this case, he couldnt trap Tiri in his models, but he could exile her. Getting her out of the kingdom meant he could stop the rumors.

Two guards arrived, with them was Tiri, the strangely dressed woman had a smirk on her face and what looked like broken bojnes sticking out of her jaw and neck. "You sent for me, High Priest ?" Tiri crooned in a odd sounding voice.

Kiyrori turned to her as she spoke and took it all in. "I did."

"Might I ask why you sent thugs after me again ?" Tiri asked with a odd grating of ice in her tone as her face shifted slightly, showing bits and pieces of icelike bones in her jaw and face rapidly moving around.

"Because you are too much like the former Queen, Elsa, of Arendelle, Elsa is dead, she is not coming back. You look like her and people believe she has returned when you walk the streets." Kiyori told her.

"Really ? Its true I looked like her for some time, but how can I look like her when I look like this ?" Tirio asked pointing to her bony face, pieces of broken ice was shfting on her face, bones made of ice formed her jaw and nose plates similar to a dragon like thing. Almost snakelike.

Kiyori merely raised an eyebrow, internally he was terrified of Tiri and what she had a perchant for doing and eating."For one thing the people believe what they want to believe. And for another you are a rather scary woman when you do that."

Tiri smirked, her lips fading and breaking apart as she replied "I try. So other then trying to insult my looks, what do you want ?" The Icewraith crossed her arms over her chest as her legs and dress broke apart and shifted around her body becomning almost like armored leggings as she spoke

"I want you to leave this kingdom entirely. Henceforth you are banished, never to return. Should you return, you will be hunted." Kiyori told her.

Tiri started laughing in his face as he raised an eyebrow. For a good long moment she laughed hard and heavy. Finally she stopped laughing and focused on him, her eyes and face shattering as she spoke. "Oh my dear priest, how wrong you are" As she spoke her body shifted into a five meter long serpentine creature made entirely of ice and raw magic. "You have no power over me. You never have, and you never will, the True Queen is returning. You may think Elsa is dead, but she is also very much alive!"

Tiri flicked her body to the left and right, shards of ice exploded from the ground and smashed around the guards to either side of her sending them to the ground in heaps. "Now if you will excuse me" Tiri said reforming into a mostly human form, albiet a skeletal one with a mostly intact body with bones of ice everywhere. "I have shit to do. Send your men after me, I return them to you, dead" She turned and stalked off. Leaving Kiyori alone with two nearly frozen men.

A few moments later and Tiri was with a woman. "How did it go ?" Xeir asked to her former body as Tiri reformed using some more magic and appeared n early perfectly human aside from the ice bones and icewraith jawline

"I think he took it rather well, he tried to banish me from the kingdom too, I laughed in his face" Tiri replied to her former soul. Xeir looked nothing like Elsa and yet at the same time was everything Elsa was once. But much better.

It made Xeir crack up in laughter. "Kiyori is all hot air, no action, his words hold not strength behind them. Consider the banishment nothing more than a wish of his. Have you eaten anything ?"

"Not since that barrel of gunpowder on the High Priests personal ship for dinner last night" Tiri replied, Xeir smiled. "I think I know a place, you like horsemeat ?" At Xeirs nod the two women headed off to eat.

-8-8-8-

**Talz District**

**An hour later**

Diamond looked at the paper in her hand. It had a few words, it was a request to meet. It stated simply "meet me in the Talz District, you'll know where." It wasnt saigned but she was told by the underling she had with her, one of Jems guys that worked with Naratas, to give it to her as quickly as possible. The Talz District brought back many memories for Diamond.

For one, she had lived in it for a good six years before Mark had disappeared after the battle of Arko, andfor two, it was for a long time, home. A home she hated. But Courtesans were a means of getting information.

Diamond halted in the packed street and looked at the paper again. She'd know where to meet the person who wanted to meet her ? She hadnt been into the Brothel since the honeymoon, since Mark and Elsa had requested Diana to join them and Anna on the yearlong trip.

She entereded the structure as she muscled open the door, there were still courtesans within it doing their jobs. And yet even though Diamond could easily smell Xeir, and also Tiri in the building, she didnt catch sight of either of the. A scantly clad girl, and older adult woman really, older at least, than Diamond herself at that moment, greeted her.

"Can I help you. Oh, wait, dont answer that, you're expected. Second floor, second door on the right" The woman said. Diamond simply said her thanks and headed up the flight of stairs. The woman watched her go without another word before going to a client who sought directions to a nearby bar.

"About time you got here" A voice echoed from the window as Diamond entered the room, closing the door behind her the woman smirked.

"I was told I was expected but I wasnt expecting you to still be in Arendelle after the High priest took over everything and everyone forgot us." Diamond said in Marions voice

"How could I forget my daughter ?" Chairty asked turning from the window as her daughter focused on her. Chairty hadnt aged a day since Marion, in her guise as Diana, had left with Mark, Elsa and Anna for the last year. "I hear you made quite the show the last two days"

"And I hear that everyone forgot us for the last year. Whats been going on ?" Diamond replied, while giving a confused look to her mother.

"For one thing, soldiers barely patrol this district, but for antoher thing, there is another district. One they are searching, they're searching howewver for something nobody knows what, but I have a feeling its a Piece of Eden, possibly even a Piece of Mythic technology, something Nathan and Kiyomori kept talking about on end the last few weeks alone." Chairty explained what she knew as she activated a dsmall holomap of Arendelle.

"I managed to lock the location into this district." Chairty pointed out a rarely used, mostly empty district with a few grave yards, some clusters of houses, and finally ,a massive cathederal.

"Arendelle's old St James Cathederal ?" Diamond asked, "There's a piece of technology under this place ?" she pointed at the hologram of the structure, and old as hell gothic structure. Lately used for nothing more then telling the time

"Or possibly in it, the fact of the matter is, the guards patrol that district and search it daily, in more numbers than any other district for that matter alone!" Chairty told her. "I went personally, even lied to get as close to the cathederal as I could, but, I couldnt get past the doors. I wouldnt be sending your brother, I've no idea what that idiot is doing, but I know this. Kiyoris soldiers will kill anyone that shows up. I am sending you because if I were to send your brother, there'd be a war in Arendelle that we just dont want."

"Mother" Diamond said rather bluntly than she had hoped. "War is already in Arendelle, we just never knew it until Kiyori became the King" Chairty smirked, her heart filled with pride at her daughter. Diamond turned as the hologram faded away. "I will go find whats there. And bring it to Xeir, if it is what I fear it mgiht be, she'll know what to do with it."

"What about an escape plan ? Your brother was always good at them" Chairty said as Diamond halted at the door.

Diamond smirked, "Escape plan ?" Chairty could hear the smirk in her daughters voice. "When everyone is dead, I will walk out the front door." at that, Diamond left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Chairty smiled, "That's my girl." She said softly. "Give them hell."

-8-8-8-

Diamond perched at the edge of the rooftop she stood upon. The Dust District of Arendelle in the last year alone had basically replaced the Arko District as a residental district for the soldiers, and, like the Arko District, it was packed with interconnected houses and a maze of corridors. The center of it was a structure, a cathederal as her mother termed it. The soldiers patrolled and guarded it carefully. Which drew Diamonds attention to it directly.

Shifting her vision slightly, Diamond took in the patrol routes, then from there, entry paths. Counting only nine different ways to get in. this was going to be fun. Diamond also saw something that mader her smirk, it was about time that Arendelle had a working train network. Trains went everywhere from Arendelle at that point. It was, at least as far as Diamond could see, connected to, of all places, Oslo, and then from there, Londo and Paris.

In all, it made Diamond smile. She had her escape route. Now to get inside. She had her route inside. Diamond silently dropped from the rooftop and ambled into a passing crowd of people, moving quickly the woman advanced a flight of stairs and then when no guards were looking her way she easily scaled a low wall and through a window.

Crouched in window, Diamond took it all in, easily knocking aside the window support that would havekept it open. Diamond then dropped silently to the top level of the three leveled structure. The massive warehouse that used to be a church was patrolled by Templar soldiers as far as Diamond could tell, they at least wore the colors of a Templar.

As she neared a railing and looked down she saw a teenager, at least what passed for a teen stuck under a metal door. "The hells going on here ? When's he gonna stop ?!" A voice thundered as Diamond looked on. "He's takin' up the other workers time! Get that boy to the healers and get back to work! And get me a asperin for my head" The man thundfered, two men took the boy someplace else whiel the screamer went out a door.

"Found you" Diamond said softly as she headed through the small warehouse to the now locked door. "Damn, locked" Diamond grumbled.

"Oy!" A voice called out, "Nobody comes out or in unless something goes wrong. Get busy!" Diamond smirked.

Easily going through the warehouse she sobataged the machinery, then hid on a overhead pipe as a guard blasted it upset about the stopped work. "What did you do ?! Why are you stopping ?!" The man thundered, the guard Diamond had in her crosshairs clearly. Perfect.

Dropping cleanly off the pipe as the man left the door open she dropped onto the guard heavy as hell before stepping to the open door. "Who are you ?!" Another guard asked her

"Sanitary inspector, this man is dead" Diamond replied with a smirk in her tone.

"The only person dyin' is you!" the guard the ntried to attack her, but failed. Moving quickly, Diamond dodged both attacks, brother the mans arm in four places before turning his spine into powder, the man sank to the ground dead. Diamond moved on.

Finally entering an office structure withint he vast former church, Diamond had her target. "Have ya found it ? Its gotta be here" The mans name was Rupert Hane.

"If its here, We'll find it" Said his aid, a half dozen workmen were digging a hole in the space where the alter once was.

Diamond stepped into view, her claw easily finding the mans neck and slitting it without a sound. "Allow me to take over, gentlemen, you are all dismissed by order of the Queen, I recommend leaving, now." The guards reacted, and within a minute they were all dead. "I said you could leave" the work men thanked her and left the area quickly.

Once they were gone, Diamond magically sealed the door, she could have a path out if she needed it quickly enough. All that was left for her to do was to find where exactly she had left to go.

Shifting her vision she spotted four symbols on the walls near the rooftop. iFound you/i She thought. Rapidly scrambling to the rafters sne navigated them, going to the wall where the symbols were she carefully scanned it. "What do we have here ?" She asked herself, she activated a Blade of dragon steel and stuck it into the crevice. Twisting her hand slightly she activated, something.

Down below next to where the Altar once stood a section of the tile lifted upwards. Her draconic vision took in the fact that something had unlocked. It looked like the Mythic symbol for Air ? Navigating the area she managed to unlock two more sections, Water and Earth.

Finally at the last symbol, it was broken, So Diamond kicked it, and threw a bit of her magic into it. It broke and activated, unlocking the fourth symbol. dropping to the ground, Diamond went to the four symbols and stood on them. They juttered slightly, then sank into the ground. A doorway forming behind her, away from the hole the men were digging. They ould have never found the doorway where they were digging.

Within a few moments the elevator, of a sort, came to a slow grinding halt. "This must be a Precoursor Temple ?" Diamond mused as she walked down a rocky brick walkway that came to a halt with a tower in the center of a vastcavern. "What have we here ?" Diamond took a brief look around. To her right was the elevator and way out, to her left the strange tower, and no way t oget to it.

She walked to the edge. As she did so, stone of unknown make, nearly like backlit steel, formed from seemingly thin air, allowing Diamond to walk closer to the tower in the center. "What is that ?" The tower lowered a piece of itself, then another, then a third, forming a multifaceted structure as a single something floated in careful peace.

It looked like a shard of some kind.

Diamond reached for it and gently took hold of it. As she did so she felt the machinery react to her prescense, first with friendship, then with something else. The shard of pink glass glittered gently in her hands. An echo rattled the structure. A intense thought to flee filled her mind. "Time to go!" Diamond said as the structure came apart.

Diamond scrambled to get back to the main rocky outcrop as the earth shook under her feet. Rapidly scrambling up the stairs she found the church destroyed, gaping holes in the ceiling and walls. Rubble everywhere as the ground shook madly. Diamond struggled to stay on her feet as she tore through the ruined courtyard and scambled over broken rubble while dodging falling buildings as she ran through the Dust District of Arendelle.

She heard a train whistle go off, and saw her next target as she scrambled over rubble and through busted buildings in the Dust District as the earth quake rattled the district entirely. Finally she managed to get to the bridge over the tracks and jumped, landing lightly onto the train car roof as the district crumbled around her. A pair of men approached her and tried to fight with her on the traincar roof only to fall of.

A few moments and the train was at a head of steam and moving quickly as a hoverbike showed up with a pair of soldiers on it. "Whats the matter boys ?!" Diamond called to the two soldiers, one hung off the bike with a baseball bat. "Lost your nerve ?"

As she spoke the soldier smacked a siding control, having the trrain head for the crumbled bridge ahead. The conductor tried to stop the train, or at least slow it down, but there was no chance.

"Oh fuck me!" Diamond screamed turning and running backwards to the rear of the train as the engineer dived out of the control booth and the lovomotive went sailing int othe ravine, Diamond ran up the teetering cars as they dfollowed the locomotive over the edge.

Finally she lost her footing and grabbed the edge of a dangling traincar. "Well, I think this is my stop" She said, she climbed down and pretty much fell off the burning rubble and watched the train car smash end first int othe ground a dozen and a hgalf meters away. As she viewed the rubble, Diamond thought a moment then mumbled. "Maybe next time I'll walk"

She then flinched as the traincar fell onto its roof only inches from her and dust cloud exploded from it. Diamond sighed, she was out of the Dust District, but dshe had never been to that part of Arendelle before. She opened a portal and disappeared into it.

-8-8-8-

Wandering the mostly empty street of the Dasio District, one of the original shopping and marketplaces that were given a higher tech boost when it came to technology in the kingdom, Mark rolled his shoulders as he ambled along alone. A person in a dark robe tried to attack him from the front dead on. Mark easily dodgged the strike, snapping the arm in three places, then a single elbow shot to the attacks breastbone had the attacker sink to the paving stones in a heap stone dead.

Another attacker came out of an alley, fast and furious, only to meet the same fat as her weapon was jarred from her hand and the arm broken, along with two fingers snapped clean off entirely before her neck was snapped and the body flipped aside.

A third man was a few paces away as Mark passed him after dropping the second attacker. The man thought a brief moment before making his move, do it and die at this mans hands instead of at the hands of Kiyori the man died his soul at peace. A flick of thje wrist and mark sent the man sailing againast a pillar. He was dead before he hit the pillar.

He picked up a fallen hairband and did his hair into a half ponytail as he walked along. His other handband had been broken thanks tyo the last attackers blade managing to catch it. But Mark didnt care.

Mark walked on and came around a corner, a row o stores lined the street on both sides. He lit a smoke, more like a stick of incense really, and let it waft off his lip. He wasnt exactly one to normally smoke as a human would, Dragons could do it without the tobacco or even nicotine. But Georgina had taught him that incense was just as good if not healither. He moved towards a older barn door like structure and opened it.

Mark viewed the old shop as he opened the sliding door, it was more or less like a barn door and it allowed him to get inside. He grabbed up a hand basket and began to shop thhrough the seemingly sporting goods outfitter. Arendelle had come a long way since he had returned, and then subsequently went on vacation for a honeymoon.

He looked briefly about the store, similar in design to a common convience store, smal,l, about two hundred meters square, and yet designed in such a way to make sense over anything else. He went over to a nearby rack end, a hald dozen tent stakes, black plastic, perfect. He dropped them into his basket. Mark didnt have Kalda with him thanks to whatever the High Priest did, so he knew that hewas going to have to improvise heavily. And that meant gathering supplies from where he was able to do so. Another few weapons, a pair of hand sized scythes, in this case folding kamas that he could hide at the small of his back with his new armor off

As the pizza began to warm up Mark took a seat behind the counter as he waited. But he noticed as he meditated softly that four men came t tohe open store front and entered the shop. A flick of his vision and he saw clearly who they were.

Templars, it had been a long ass time since he had last contended with them.

Mark stood from where he sat in a bored manner. "Good afternoon" He called out, the men didnt answer as they spread int othe shop. Mark stepped into an asile ducked out of sight. The four men split up to look for Mark.

One stepped t othe end of the asile and Mark reacted as the man spotted him, the Templar had a screwdriver in his hand, and Mark easily broke the mans fingers and jammed the screwdriver into his neck, the man sank to the floor dead. One down three to go.

Mark ducked into the shadows as the men stilkl alive reacted to the sounds of their dying fellow. By that point the ambushers became the ambushed as Mark came upon a second attacker, easily sending him sprawling and clearly dead, at least to Mark he was dead. Mark had two down, two to go.

Mark rolled a wine bottle missing its bottom, the third man stepped around it, but never took his eyes off the glass bottle as mark easily slit his throat withhte broken bottle piece he held onto. Wine coated the floor. The perfect fuel really.

Easily dodging a strike from a sneak attack Mark dropped the attacker and grabbed his arm, snapping it in three places he threw the man against the end of the shelves. The shelf collapsed under the weight, sending the dead body to the floor amid broken pottery. Mark traded blows with the last man standing. Very quiuckly he threw the man onto a shelf unit and the man laid still.

The Microwave dinged, the pizza was done.

In total the fight was about three minutes long. It didnt feel like it.

With his targets attention on the microwave, the remaining attacker still alive quietly got up and picked up the fallen gun where he had dropped it without a sound and began to advance in a low crouch towards Mark without a sound

Mark stepped to the microwave as it dinged, he was hungry, his stomach grumbled. He never saw the first attacker he had killed was only faking atbeing dead so well that Mark actually thought he was dead. As the clearly not dead attacker started to stir. Mark reached into the microwave and then screamed like a banshee as he held the pizza "OW FUCK THAT'S HOT!"

He ended up smashing the plate, pizza and all, into he face of the advancing attacker, the Templar went down, dead as his brtain was fried and the sheer force of Marks movements to cool off his burnt fingers also snapped his neck. "This is all your fault ya freedom hatin' fuck!" Mark screamed, kicking the downed man to ensure he was dead before picking up his basket and goping to the other end of the counter.

Looking back he mused "Gonna have to get a new microwave" He smirked, then the shelves toppled over. "And new shelves. I'll make a note of it." Of course Mark didnt really care, he was attacked and he defended himself.

But as he stood at the counter of the trashed shop. He knew that the owner wasnt going to be happy about the mess come closing time, in an hour. Then he remembered, he was the owner. Two men stepped through the open door. They were dressed in typical Assassin clothing, one was colored a beautiful shade of deep wine, the other was a plain white hood. Mark set his hands on the counter as he was going through his basket of stuff. "Did Aunt Blackmane send you ?" He asked the two men without looking in their direction

"Yes," said one "Blackmane said you would our help." Mark smirked, trust his aunt to not leave him alone on things like this.

"We took care of the bodies in the alley too. Nobody will find them" said the other. Mark simply nodded.

Mark smirked. Jerking a thumb at the pile of dead behind him he said "Can you take care of these too ?" Both men nodded as Mark finally looked at them and leaned on the counter. Most of his stuff now in a plastic bag for later use. "Was there anything else that Aunt Blackmane wants me to know or do ?" Mark asked the two men.

"Kiyori paid her a visit" The first man said. Mark later learned his name was Dice.

"I know, he also took me down a peg and his men keep hunting for Irie." Mark grumbled.

"What he wants with your cousin I will never know" The second man replied, revealing himself as he removed his hood, it was none other than a trusted friend, Captain Sax. "But what he wants us to do now, is starting to not be a good thing. He sent those men after you as well as the tyhree in the alley"

"So what happens now ?" Mark asked as he lit another stick of incense and stuck it in his mouth, iDamnit Georgina/i Mark thought as he smoked the incense stick. iI have your smoking habits now/i

"Right now, Kiyori is expecting my report from my men. I sent this grouop to try and find you, not attack you." Sax said

"These men were freedom hating motherfuckers, and I'm number one on their shit list, you think they're not gonna try to take me out first chance they get ?" Mark asked

"You were planning to burn this building were you not ?" Dice then spoke up.

"I was" Mark replied, "Why ? Does it matter if it still stands or not ?"

"It does, let it stand, we can use it as a trap zone later." Dice said. He stepped to Marka side, "Besides, not only can we use it as a front to get things done, we can also make it seem like its not suffering like the other shops" He handed Mark a card. Almost like a credit card of some form. "I think you're going to need this more then me"

Mark took the card. "A playing card ?"

"Maybe, I was told it was a wild card, that could come in handy later down the road. But I was never told how to use it" Dice said, it was true, Luxord never told Dice how to use the card.

Mark sighed. "Alright, clean this place up and have it ready for opening tomorrow morning, I think I need to pay my aunt a visit." there was a slight tremor in the ground underfoot and the countertop rattled the glassware briefly. "What was that ?"

"I dont know, Diana was sent to the Dust District earlier today, nobody has heard from her since." Sax reported.

"Dust District ?" Mark asked

"The last I knew there's an old cathederal there, a few warehouses, and a lot of residental structures, apartment and multifamily homes." Dice reported. "Why ?"

"Arko's replacement" Mark mused

"That was the intention yes, Elsa had stated she wanted to turn the Dust District into a residental area for the guards after the destruction of Arko" Dice replied as Sax looked thoughtful. "Why do you ask ?"

"How full of families was it ?" Mark asked, the tremors wouldnt cease.

"Fairly full. At least, full enough to be an issue in the case of an earthquake." Dice then realised what Makr was getting at, the three men traded looks.

"You" Mark pointed at Sax, "Have men you trust with you life clean this mess up, Dice and I will head for the Marketplace District Den and talk to my Aunt to find out more of whats going on. At the same time I want men sent to the Dust District to help the injured and to count the dead." Mark said giving orders, Sax knew that Mark was his enemy, but he didnt dare fight his logic or his orders.

The three men parted ways.

-8-8-8-

A good hour later and Mark was walking towards the brothel at the Talz district. "So, Was that a fight in a conveince store that I heard about ?" Diana asked as Mark stepped into view. She was seated on a barrel out in front of the brothel.

Mark at that point was alone, "I have no idea what you're asking." He lied

"Mark" Diana pressed while giving him a sour look.

He sighed "I was ambushed while shopping and defended myself." Mark replied somewhat too calmly

"I'm shocked." Diana replied, "Let me guess, Templars ?"

"I'm at the top of their shit list, so yeah. Got it one, I heard you visited the Dust District, is it as nice as it was said ?" Mark asked

"Just because I visited a new district doesnt mean-" Diana started to say as Blackmane spoke up

"All went according to plan, yes ?" Blackmane stood there, black gown and all, there was a slight scowl on her face, her hair was a mess however and her dress was apparently ripped in a few places yet also repairing itself.

Diana smikred and tried to smile as Mark replied "There was a slight complication" he said

"How slight ?" Blackmane asked him

"He was ambushed while shopping" Diana said nochalantly

"Diana!" Mark said tersly at her.

"You derailed a train" Blackmane said to her as Diana blushed, it was clear that she was upset about that little tidbit getting told

Mark looked at her and stepped around her between her and Blackmane. "Oh, she did. Did she ?" Mark asked

"Well, the train derailed and I happened to be on it. But I got what I went for." Diana said simply, both to Mark and Blackmane.

"Four Templars are also no more. I also spoke with Captain Sax and Deacon Dice. They said you sent them to help me out ?" Mark said, Blackmane nodded to the question. Well, that answered that

"So all in all a successful mission, in spite of you two" Blackmane said, the two of them gave her dirty looks.

Mark stepped from the post he was leaning against. "What about the Castle ?" he asked his aunt. He was pressing his luck with this kind of attitude, but Blackmane matched him stance for stance.

"What about it ?" Blackmane asked him

"We're wasting our time out here in the boonies, we do we go for the big fish ?" Mark asked rather bluntly. Normally Blackmane would have turned him into a kitten at that tone. But thisw time she didnt, and it scared even Mark.

"You know as well as I do that in the last year alone the castle has been under control of the High Priest and his foul magic, you fgelt it and witnessed it yourself. He is still too strong yet. Patience" Blackmane told him. Mark scoffed and moved aside a few steps, his back to his aunt as Diana simply looked quietly thoughtful. "I will see you back at the Den" With that Blackmane walked away silently.

"Patience," Mark mumbled, he snickered, a soft chuckle on his throat, "Diana, what did you go after in the Dust District ?" her asked when he was sure his aunt was out of earshot.

"This" She replied, removing from her robe near her breast a shard of pink glowing glass. "I dont know what it is, but I saw brief targets of five other pieces similar to it, one yellow, green, white, blue. And purple." She said

Mark stared at the glowing piece of glass in the Assassin womans hand. "A Star Shard ? Seriously, I thought that was myth ?"

"It wasnt, once I took it, the place it was in, the Dust District, it crumbled in an earthquake that I had never seen before." Diana replied, she detailed everything she had gone thtough, the precoursor vault, the earthquake, all the way to the derailment of the train.

"So we have a Star Shard, its possible Kiyori has one as well, I can see if Anna can find it" Mark said. They were to meet up for dinner that night as it was. "Have you heard anything from Elsa ?"

"No. nothing" Diana replied, she hadnt even seen Nara, at least, not in bed alone with him. Every time the two got together there were others around. It wasnt yet time.

"Wonderful. Nothing from Xeir, what about Tiri ? That icewraith might know where Olaf is, or even where Kristoff is" Mark mused.

"No one has seen anything of Olaf since we left last year on your honeymoon. Much less seen where Krtistoff went off to either for that matter." Diana replied, it was true, for all either of them knew, Kristoff went looking for Anna when she had been gone so long, then maybe forgot who he was looking for.

"Yeah, Blackmane said everyone started remembering us about a week ago before we all came back" Mark said

"So what do we do now ?" Diana asked him

"For now, I want you to hold onto that star shard, I think that is what it is. Kiyori might begin looking for it, infact he might be looking for it even now, before you found it. Those men you said were digging in the old church before you found the crystal and unlocked the path to it. Those were his men. He might be trying to repair his star formation by searching for star shards" Mark said

"Kiyori has a star formation ?" Diana asked

"Yes, and its broken, by the look of it. So these star shards, he needs them all in order to repair the formation as a whole to keep it running, so they're hidden across the globe. That earthquake in Lebanon for example we read about it, remember ?" Mark said with a nod to Diana for the correct guessing, she nodded in reply

"So what happens now ?" Diana asked him

"For now I need to eat something, the microwave at the store is fucked up and needs replacement, it burnt my pizza" Mark said, Diana smirked, trust mark to be more thinking about food instead of something more important.

"I mean the star shard as you called it, if Kiyori and his men were looking for it before I got to it ?" Diana said

"It means that Kiyori might already have one and want more, or need to find more to keep his star formation in one piece. When I was in there it wwas failing I could see that clearly." Mark explained what he had seen to Diana. "I need to find Anna, or Nara, either of them could have advice."

"Nara, what I wouldnt give to find him" Diana mused as she thought of how she could ravage her own beloved husband when this was over.

"What ?" Mark asked her

"Nothing" Diana said simply. "Can I go now ?"

"We're both expected for dinner tonight at the Den, so I will meet you there" Mark said, Diana nodded and left Mark alone. As he watched the Assassin woman go, Mark had t owonder just why she felt like family to him in their banterings. He shook it off. At that moment there were more pressing concerns


	16. Xeir Awakening: Chapter 6

Frozen Memories 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past - _Back Cover_

Xeir Awakening

Chapter six: Heart of Shadow

**19 October 2057**

**Kingdom of Arendelle**

**Marketplace District Den**

**6 PM**

"Glad you could join us" Blackmane said as Irie stepped into view. Mark had raised a glass to drink some whater to his lips, but when he caught sight of Irie in a very form fitting and rather revealing in certain areas while covering other areas, dress. He missed his mouth entirely and ended up dousing Diana dead in the face. The Assassin woman chirped with sudden loss of personal diginty as Mark chuckled out a soft apology.

"Mom said it was a big deal for dinner tonight, so I got dressed up, its not too much is it Auntie ?" Irie asked as she sat across from Mark at the table. For a long moment Mark couldnt take his eyes off her form.

"Not at all, considering how I dress, I am rather shocked I dont get the same reaction from your cousins as it is." Blackmane replied with a soft smile. For once Irie was not grease covered or burnt or dirty from working in her workshop. She was actually quite clean and from the scent she had even showered, done her hair, the works. Was that lavender ?

And _she was wearing shoes._ Which added to her looks in many ways, which might be why Mark couldnt take his eyes off her ? Irie then asked the ultimate question. "Why the fuss of a big deal for me to be at dinner tonight ?" She had a confused look on her face.

"What she said" Mark said pointing across the table at her briefly as she took her seat.

"Diana, show everyone what you found" Blackmane said, Diana, not liking where that conversation was going, did so. Setting on the table a shard of pink glass that glowed with an etherial light. Everyone at the table stared at the pink shard of glass. Mark could feel the raw magic pulsing from it, as could everyone else in the room.

"This is what I found in the Dust district" Diana reported simply.

"What can you tell us about it ?" Blackmane asked

"It was hidden behind a puzzle within an ancient church. A cathederal. But once I had unlocked that same puzzle, I found something, a case of some form that protected this shard. But when I took it, the case disappeared and the shard was in my hand, the need to run was clearly evident so I took off. I had to run for at least a dozen maybe even more, kilometers before I could stop to take a breath." Diana reported exactly what she had done.

"So, sad to say, that the Dust District, has been returned to dust" Mark mumbled.

"The Dust District was thankfully mostly empty, since Arko the kingdom has spread its residental areas into more districts" Blackmane explained calmly. "We need not worry on that now"

"If only that were the case" Mark mumbled.

"You faced Kiyori, and lost, but you managed to get away with your life. For now that will have to suffice." Blackmane admonished her nephew slightly. "The matter at hand is now clear. Kiyori will seek the rest of these star shards. If what Diana said is true, the men searching for the shard were close to finding the cavern, and dying while doing so." Diana nodded.

"So now what ?" Mark asked as he speared a slice of steak off the platter at the table. "Do we start digging in random areas for the others, how many can we expect to search for ? For that matter, what will we do with this one ?"

"No idea yet, but I know for a fact we cant begin digging at random. Its possible that some of these shards might be hidden in stores, houses, or even in vaults or part of collections belonging to gangs or otherwise" Blackmane mused aloud as the family began eating their dinner. "For now, Diana, since she found this one, will continue to safeguard it on her person at all times. Perhaps other properties can be found through it as well."

That settled, the family, what was there, dug into their dinner. Normally Mark would have questions, but at that moment he was focused on his food, he hadnt really eaten anything that good in a long time, infact he was thankful at that moment for it. The chance to eat in peace without worry of anyone hammering down the door.

But he still had questions. So around a large glass of something that had to be either milk, apple juice or vernors, he asked simply. "Anyone else of the Wolfe family here or is it just me, Sapphire and Kiyomori ?"

Diana flicked her gaze briefly at Mark but it was Blackmane who answered. "No, as far as anyone knows, the Wolfe Clan disappeared when the kingdom forgot you. They know the histories, but in the last year, things had changed. And not in a good direction either."

"How so ?" Mark asked, he counted the Eilsar brood, or was it a massive clan ? As honoary Wolfe members with just himself, and two cousins, one of whom he was related to by blood, and he hadnt seen Miao whatsoever. "Its just the three of us, Sapphire, Kiyomori, and myself, the only three Wolfe's by blood alone. And then there's the Elisars that are still in the kingdom as well. Personally I see you guys as honorary Wolfe members. We could use the help"

"And that is well and good dear nephew." Vaeyuko said "But, the fact remains to your question, and the reason behind it, as you said, it is only the three of you, the rest, as well as most of our sisters have headed for China to liberate it entirely from the Templars, the few of us that remained here were t ohelp the council that Elsa put into place rule things in peace while you were away."

"And then you forgot us" Mark mumbled.

"It did not start that way" Irie spoke up around a mouthful of a rib from the platter of meats on the table.

"Huh ?" Mark looked to her from his aunt.

"Six weeks after Elsa set Xercine as head of the Council while she was to be gone, things began to change, for one, more patrols were being done, but not by Assassins or assassin appointed guardsmen and so0ldiers, but by men in strange colorations and patterns, colors belonging to the High Priest." Blackmane explained. "Of course the week before the changes began, Vaeyuko disappeared into a model, and before that, Snowfeather and the rest left for China, leaving us, and the Brothel, the only Assassin dens active in the kingdom, hidden yet greatly dimnimshed"

"And you didnt fight back ?" Mark asked, Diana was also intently listening, as if she was a part of it, Mark then remembered he had insisted she come along on their year away that Elsa and Anna wanted to go on. "What happened to Kristoff ? " Mar kthen asked

"The same thing that happened to Olaf, nobody knows, some few think he went back to his family in the mountains, others think he went after you four and got lost enroute. Aunt Snowfeather wanted to take him along to China, with his bulk and skills with a pick or a sword would be good in handling whatever the Templars have cooked up there. But he didnt agree and didnt want to see any fighting." Irie spoke up. Blackmane simply nodded as her niece spoke.

"So when did you all forget about us ?" Mark asked once again

"About a week after Vaeyuko was modeled" Blackmane replied, earning a snicker from Vaeyuko, and a noticable shudder from Irie. One by one we forgot your names, and then your faces, erveryone looking to Xercine and the council for gudiance" she explained. Detailing only three key events. The forgetting, as Irie termed it since they had returned, the Long year, which Irie felt when her mother had been shrunken to nothing before her eyes a year before, and then the Remembering, when everyone started to remember Elsa was their Queen, and Kiyori was simply the High Priest working for her.

"So, you forogt about us four, Myself, Diana, Anna and Elsa. And then in the past what ? Two weeks or so you started remembering us all ?" Mark asked, he got nods around the table, that question answered a new one on the way. "Did you know my uncle Arm has a Beerholder in the basement ?" That earned a gutteral snickering laughter from Irie.

"Beerholder ?" Blackmane asked, clearly confused at the terminology her nephew used

"Like a Beholder, but drunk" Irie explained to her aunt, who then nodded

"That explains the weird facination with magics that the guards have recently. Almost all the Healers, the Doves, have fled back through portals to get away from the new soldiers." Blackmane said in reply

"They are hunting magic users, seriously ? Why ?" Diana asked as she slid the star shard into a pocket, her dragon magic making it part of her diamond scale

"More like keeping track of magic users and healers, conscripting healers is one thing, but keeping them under their control, quite another" Blackmane said

"That does not explain why they keep going after you and Irie" Mark grumbled. Irie he saw brieflyu shivered, the soldiers didnt want her for her magic, but for something different. Blackmane just smiled impishly.

"They did not want me for my magic, but for my body" Irie grumbled, clearly upset at the mere thought of the soldiers leering at her. Mark, for once did the smart thing and kept his mouth shut. Though he felt in his mind that Irie was not exactly his type, she wasnt stacked exactly as one would like. But even so, she was quite pretty. But Mark wasnt sure if she'd even survive a night with even a normal guy. Much less another Tigris.

Cheetahs were small compared to Snow Leopards, or even Irie was adopted by Vaeyuko off the streets as an infant, her dead parents not far away when Vaeyuko found her wailing and her left eye bleeding color from a salt bomb. However, Vaeyuko had raised Irie as best she possibly could. And when Mark joined the huge family, Irie somehow took a liking to the man and had him field test all the new toys the Assassins were getting before they got them, he tested them.

But he never questioned it, nor did he know why she played favorites to begin with. But it was mostly times like they were when he started asking questions. "When did they start going after you two ?"

"About a week after mom started her puzzle" Irie said, she and Vaeyuko, with Blackmanes help, had managed to get most of the memory of Vaeyuko getting turned into a tiny model prisoner removed and overwritten, but Irie still remembered it, but now referred to it as puzzle work.

"Why ?" Mark asked them around a mouthful of cheese.

"In Iries case, they wanted her for as she said, her body, in my case, my magic, the High Priest was at times insistant on it" Blackmane replied. Mark looked around the table, without Diana sitting to his left, it was just the three of them out of the whole Elisar brood. Vaeyuko, her youngest sister Blackmane and Vaeyukos daughter, Irie, along with Sapphire and Kiyomori. Marks cousins by blood and adoption. Five of them to fight off the High Priest.

"Yeah, I can see that" Mark said simply, Blackmane threw him a confused look but then nodded when she realised what he meant, her body still bore many scars from Kiyoris treatment. Irie had only mental issues to deal with now, but it wasnt as bad as it once was.

So, what is your plan, Nephew ?" Vaeyuko asked

"I need to find Xeir, Nara is somewhere I think ? If I cant find her I'll find a friend, or a star shard. I'll figure it out on the way" Mark said.

"You plan to leave now ?" Irie asked, looking at him, almost upset he was leaving, and the fact that she saw him slightly overdressed as she moved a leg slightly to cross her other leg at the knee.

"No actually, my plan right now is to finish dinner with you guys, then go try and find Kiyomori or Sapphire, last I knew, Sapphire had Anna with her" Mark replied as he sdpeared a piece of fish. "After that I will try to find Xeir, or a friend of ours"

"Friend of ours ?" Blackmane asked, her eyes locked on Mark

Mark swallowed the piece of fish, then said "Have either of you met with anyone calling themselves the Star Council ?" Irie shook her head, Blackmane simply stared at her nephew for a long moment.

"How do you know them ?" Blackmane finally asked when she got her brain and mouth working together

"Two years ago, one of them stood on the deck of the Whitesparrow, then last week, one of them helped me wake up from the dream I was in for the last year, so, if I cant find Xeir, I will try to find my Star Council Friend" Mark explained. "Xiaoden isnt that bad of a lady either."

That earned a brief growl of discontent from Irie, and Diana caught her look of brief hurt towards Mark. But Mark had a thoughtful expression on his face, not one of lust. It was possible that the Star Council only sent that woman, Xiaopden to help Mark and not get in her way ? Mark didnt look to Irie when she growled, but Vaeyuko did just as Diana had.

Dinner continued for a few more minutes to a half an hour before a fellow low ranked assassin brought in the desserts and took the plates away. Afterwards, Irie got up to leave as she excused herself. Mark watched her leave. Vaeyuko smirked. Blackmane had no idea what was wrong with her niece.

And she didnt dare ask.

A full half minute after Irie left, Diana also excused herself, Mark allowed her to leave with only an extra order, "Get some armor, like my new armor, from Irie, she's been working on more suits of the stuff, and Kiyori will try at us again, best that we be ready." Diana nodded and went in the direction Irie had left the dining room through. Soon it was just Mark alone with his thoughts as Blackmane smirked, she had some things to attend to in the Kreen District.

That for a brief few moments, left Mark alone with his aunt, Vaeyuko. The albino panther woman was thoughtful. "My dear Nephew" She said simply, Mark cast her a puzzled expression without asking a question. "Where were you in the dream world ?" Vaeyuko asked him. Mark had to think a long moment before he could answer in some way.

"That, I still cant understand. Apparently where we were, when we were sleeping, our sleeping bodies at least, was in a old mansion just outside Arendelle, but within the kingdoms limits. But in the dream world itself, we were in a island city, it was called Scala ad Caelum. It had other island cities scattered around it too. But try as I might, not even the harbor has maps that have it on it anywhere."

Vaeyuko simply smiled, soon she could figure this puzzle out. She excused herself quietly then and disappeared, telling Mark simply that she wanted to go and get a nap in before taking the night watch. And that left Mark alone for a few minutes before he himself headed out of the Den and for the deeper part of the kingdom, he had a job to do.

**Arendelle**

**Unknown location**

**A few moments later**

Two men in dark coats were speaking together, they were on an empty road in Arednelle somewhere. A nearby plaza filled with people who never seemed to really notice the pair of men as they were speaking. One of them had long brown hair, the other, a black spikey mullet of a sort.

"WHAAA ?" The Mullet man asked confused, well, more like screamed

The other man clamped a hand over his mouth "Quiet you dunce!" A second or two passed and the brownhaired man lowered his hands.

"Alright fine, why would you pick me out of the whole bunch ?" The mullet man asked

"Because nobody on the Star Council looks to you for jobs like this, you're under everyones radar like Number Twenty, so the boss has him running the kingdom as a figure head only to have this place come apart at the seams!" Xexen replied, the man had a smirk on his face.

"Just because you're number seven on the council doesnt mean you can boss me around. I mean, real talk here dude, Backstabbing them would be sucide" The Mullet replied. "If they find out, we're yesterdays toast. I mean honestly, whats in it for me ?"

"The chance to enjoy yourself at others expense" Xexen replied. "Besides someone has to keep Xiuen from killing people. And you're low enough on the radar to not get noticed, just like her."

Xemir's eyes went wide. "Wait, what the hell ? You want me to watch her back ? Or is it the other way around ? You do know that she likes to play with her food. That and she also has a hard time denoting food from friend much less foe from food ?"

"Exactly" Xexen replied with a simple nod.

"So I wont be doing any fighting ?" Xemir asked while pointing at himself "I mean, with Xiuen doing the playing and such, I just do the watching ?"

"Correct, and furthermore, you wont be looked down on, you have a task ahead of you, one that could infact make sense, but it is also a task lowly enough the others wont bother you, or seek to find you while you are working it execept to give you further objectives" Xexen replied

"Wait, further objectives ? Those could normally include fighting" Xemir replied simply

"I know, for now, your objective is to watch over Xiuen, she is still new at this being number twelve on the council does have its perks, and yet she is low enough on the council to be overlooked. Just like you" Xexen replied

"So if I get any further objectives of what to do, or to fight ?" Xemir asked

"Should you get any orders to fight, simply allow Xiuen to 'play' with her food" Xexen replied, "in the mean time, Xiuen has gone in search of a certain Southern Isles princeling named Hans, your mission begins now." Xexen informed Xemir of where to go. A moment later, neither man saw Mark walk by through the plaza not far away. Xemir smirked and smiled.

"Perfect! Xemir time!" He said, Xexen simply put a hand to his face, _Why me ?_ He was thinking, but said nothing as Xemir opened a Darkness Corridor and disappeared into it. Xexen shortly disappeared thereafter.

**Arendelle**

**Pond District**

**Outdoor Eatery**

**8PM**

"You are sure he will come ?" Hans asked to Taztan

"Sure as I'm sitting here talking to you. Masor and I made sure to lure in the High Priest and his goons into wanting to meet with you, made it even seem to be his own idea of making friends outside the kingdom. In this case, yourself." Taztan replied simply, a smirk in his tone.

Hans gave him a dark look. It had been a year and four days since he had spoken with the woman over a chess game, Xiuen was her name. When Hans had first met the woman he had to remind himself constantly he was married. Xiuen had the body of a goddess, stacked so carefully she could either be mistaken for a supermodel, or a plus sized modeled, or something.

It wasnt that Xiuen was small, she was infact a rather pretty, well endowed woman. And she didnt even wear a black hooded coat either when Hans had first met her, she wore a gfown of pale to shimmering medium blues. It changed color with every movement, and Hans could have sworn the woman had a _tail_ of all things when he met her. He never expected that. Did thaqt mean she was not a human being ?

"You are thinking of her arent you ?" Taztan asked, Masdor had gone scouting to try and find and lure in Kiyori into meeting with Hans on their terms. Taztan had briefly scuffled with the stacked woman from who knew where.

"What if I am ?" Hans gave him a pointed look. "Gonna tell my wife on me ? She already knows and reminded me who I am married to." Hans grumbled. It wasnt that his beloved wife didnt look good, but compared to Xiuen, the woman who never gave Hans her name, only a package she said he was to open when the time was right, Sonya was flat, but strong, and in truth, Hans didnt care, Sonya was his beloved wife, and through her, their plans began to grow.

Hans had acted as if he were single when he proposed to Anna, truth was, he was, and still was married to his beloved wife Sonya, Anna never knew such and had said yes. Hans plan of course was to take the throne, kill Anna, and then send for his wife. It was of course mostly his wifes plan, using Hans skills at acting and gaining the trust of the people by doing good deeds.

But that was before the assassins came back. The Assassins had begun to crumble when Elsas father and Mother were in charge, growing weaker and lesser in number until most of the dens had been converted into enemy targets and slums.

Taztan didnt reply, he knew better then to get on Hans bad side. Hans had been in Napoli for a year with his wife when he had met Xiuen, the portal technology they had access helped for the most part, up to a point. "So what is the plan ?" Hans then asked

Taztan smirked. "I was hoping you'd ask that, rumor floats that the leader here, a guy named Xercine, is nothing more then a puppet on the throne at the head of Elsas council. Word on the street is that Elsa is dead and never coming back. The true power behind the throne is the High Priest, a guy named Kiyori. Most people say he is quite formidable in terms of magic ability so that is why all the caution we're going through for the two of you to meet." the Shadowling explained

Hans gave the man a sidelong glance. "Magical ability ?" He asked him. Taztan nodded. "What kind of magical ability ?"

"Observe" Taztan replied as a woman in a pale gold and white dress stepped into view on the street and passed a bonsai model of the jail, it broke apart, and the dozen men, mostly street theives and young children, were suddenly set free on the now golden marked pavement.

"What the hell did I just see ?" Hans hissed softly watching in shock as the the model was on fire.

"Kiyori, the High Priest, has a magical ability to shrink a person, or more then one person, down to a fraction of their true size to put them into these models scattered across the kingdom. Word is the process is incredibly painful for those involved." Taztan said

"So the cautions we're taking ?" Hans asked as the two of them had no idea who the gold and white dressed woman was.

"The cautions we're taking will render Kiyori completely magic free, basically an anitmagic zone is being set up. I dont know who that woman is, but I doubt that our antimagic abilities will even affect her. Does she look familiar to you ?" Taztan pointed out he gold and white dressed woman who helped a child to her feet.

Hans looked for a long moment, the way the woman moved, the way her magic moved was hauntingly familiar, but it was how her hair, now lose and flowing with a simple golden and white crown of sorts in her hair that made him stare. "Impossible." He hissed softly.

"What ?" Taztan asked, "You recognise her ?"

"Yes" Hans muttered "That, is Elsa, or at least someone like her." He pointed towards Xeir in the street, the people she had helped thanked her and went back to their homes. She felt eyes on her and looked around, pale silver eyes darted from store front to storefront, and shop to shop but never found whoever was watching her.

"How can you tell ?" Taztan asked

"Do you see how her magic is acting ?" Hans replied

"Yeah so ?" He hadnt really gotten to see Elsa in action before. So there was no telling what to expect. But he had seen Xeir in action before, and that itself was incredibly dangerous. "I'll grant you she looks pretty, nothing like what you said Elsa looked like though, this woman looks more regal, more... dangerous" the Shadowling said simply as he sipped a coffee.

Hans cast a sidelong glance at the man, Taztan was not much of a talker when it came to certain events. But he said nothing. It wasnt long before a few others made their presence known.

A dozen soldiers on patrol were checking the bonsai models, and clearly by their expressions, the soldiers werent happy. At all. "they look unhappy" Taztan mused seeing the expressions on the soldiers faces when they neared the woman in pale gold and offsilvery white dress. He smirked and raised a hand to quiet Hans, "Just watch, I think we might have found our enemy we need to hide from, but also to silently observe."

Hans simply raised an eyebrow. But said nothing. Taztan was insistant they stay were they were and not move a muscle to aid or hinder those in the street as the soldiers

walked right towards the scale dressed woman.

-8-8-8-

Xeir of course saw the squad come closer and had to carefully take into account their weapons, rapidly processing the information as each man was armed with a standard Arendelle sword, a pair of daggers, a boot knife, and a dozen throwing knives each. The captain of the squad alone wore a helmet and his sword was in much better shape compared to the rest.

The first of the group she could easily spot was a common footsoldier, the group had a pair of them, the two guys directly behind their commanding officer. Xeir saw that both soldiers gear was of lesser quality then the kingdom really had available so it was clear that the High Priest was doing things against the original plan, or was planning something else entirely.

The next set of soldiers were armed with a pair of rifles. Xeir saw them out of the corner of her eyes as one set up on the rooftop above where Hans and Taztan sat enjoying a coffee. Xeir never noticed the two men watching her.

She saw a man draw an axe as they came closer to her, Quickly recognising the design of the weapon she mentally marked him as a advance scout type. She'd have to keep an eye on him as much as she could.

Another man caught her eye, he carried no weapons, and only a pair of drum sticks as he set the beat for the group to patrol to. A snitch. She'd have to kill him first so he couldnt call more soldiers to the fight, snitches were fast, and Xeir wasnt exactly sure if she could kill him first. Then there was the guy with all the heavy gear on him. He had a belt of grenades and what looked like a combat machinegun ready to go.

Finally there was the two guys presumably in command, a Jaeger type, Xeir remembered from Elsas memories of Blackmane training such soldiers. And only forgetting briefly that Blackmane trained them. The Jaegers trained by Blackmane were the best of the best. Not even Mark trained them, he sparred with them sure, but he didnt have any real knowledge of them.

Beside the Jaeger, the commander of the unit was the Officer, the Jaeger was there as extra pull should it come to be needed. The officer called the shots for the squad while the Jaeger mostly worked on his own.

Xeir had her sword on her hip. But she never reached for it. At least, not just yet. She was watchful. She had to time it just right. The snitch had to die first. These thugs were taken in by Kiyori, the High Priest then trained them with tactics and otherwise. And most likely had brainwashed the Jaeger too. Which meant that Xeir was going to have to keep on her toes for this fight.

As the soldiers came closer to her, Xeir crossed her arms, tapping a bare wrist in thought as they stepped into easy earshot. "Can I help you gentlemen ?" She asked calmly.

"Good evening" The Offcier called to her. "I have a wee proposition for you if you dont mind hearing it" Xeir smirked and looked at him as the Jaeger edged past her as if continuing down the street. "Would you and yours in the Kreen District mind _just sodding off ?_"

"Clearly you're mad, just like the High Priest" Xeir said, the Officer glared at her as he set a hand to his gun, the pistol grip witrhin sight of the woman. Yeah this wasnt going to be a fuin one, but hse had to be careful, there were others, innocents in the street too.

"What do you know about the High Priest ?" The Officer asked. Xeir felt behind her with her senses, her dragon senses on overdrive as she felt the Jaeger come to a halt and turn around. Were she to run that direction, he'd knock her off her feet. "You're the one who is driving him crazy with trying to find you! He wants your head, and he'll promote the first man who brings it to him on a silver planet! GET HER!"

Xeir just smirked and turned her gaze slightly as the snitch looked nervous and tried to run to her left, faster then expected she snapped out her sword, but she wasnt fast enough, the snitch dodged blindly around her as he got away and bolted down the street. The fight was on.

Xeir drew a short version of her beautiful longsword in her left hand, holding it backhanded in a defensive grip as she settled with her sword in a relaxed defensive stance. A pair of soldiers rushed at her while a motion from the rooftop caught her attention, diving slightly, Xeir grabbed the nearest soldier, the scout, and held him like a meatshield. The sniper took out his own man.

Letting the scout fall to the street dead, Xeir settled into a defense stance and waited. The officer struck at her with his sword, time slowed as she blocked before she pushed him aside as she spotted another squad of the same soldiers rushing towards the fight. Well, more to join the party.

The nearest soldier ran at her, the same time the grnadier jumped for her. Grabbing the grenadier, Xeir used him as a pivot and swung up and wide as he was clueless of why he was suddenly holding her bridal style, the soldier sank to the ground stunned before the grenadier landed ontop of him, it was brief moment for them to try and get their breath only to have Xeirs very beautiful sword stab through them both. Two more down

The officer drew his gun, Xeir however plowed into him rapidly before grabbing the returning snitch and letting him get assassinated by his own snipers. Quicklu flicking a foot she brought up an axe that belonged to the dead grenadier and kicked it. Her magic aimed and shot the axe dead into the sniper, one sniper down, one more to go.

The officer shouted something, a soldier snuck up behind her and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides she struggled briefly before smirking. Perfect! She snapped her head backwards, catching the soldier in the face, briefly seeing stars, Xeir grabbed the guy and flipped him over her shoulder as the officer was about to fire his pistol a second time. Diving to the side she grabbed another soldier from the new squad. The offer fired, killing the soldier easily.

The man fell over dead. Two Jaegers, two officers, two soldiers, another pair of snipers, one still on the rooftop. Or not, Xeir scanned her surroundings briefly. Oh this wasnt good. One sniper was missing.

A pair of soldier and officer ran at her from two different angles, Easily she dove over the charging gun of the first soldier, while she then kicked the second, the second grenadier in the ass, the man stood there briefly dumb at why he was just kicked in the butt and stumbled slightly as Xeir stabbed the charging soldier in the face before slicing the neck of the gradnier wide open.

Both grenadiers down, two officers, two Jaegers, and then the three snipers, a pair of snitches, and a scout. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the third sniper taking aim, Diving fast she grabbed a snitch, the sniper unloaded, blowing the snitch away.

The other two snipers raised their rifles to fire. Xeir was too slow and had to dive out of the incoming fire before tackling the third sniper and briefly tussled with the man and then broke his neck. The man sank to the pavement in a heap. Two soldiers dove at her, one of them a scout, Xeir easily dodged the attack, hopping easily over the sweeping weapon before stabbing repeatedly on the first soldier ,then smashing her dagger to its hilt in the scout before slicing the throat of the soldier, and finally pulling her dagger from the scout. Both men sank to the ground dead.

The snipers raised their guns to fire again, Xeir was closest to an officer and snagged him, the snipers unloaded and their boss fell over dead. Xeir then ignored both Jaegers and the remaining sn itch and darted for the snipers, diving before briefly climbing up the wall she brought her weight down, just barely missing one of the two snipers before she simply smacked one, kicked the other, then body slammed the first.

The first sniper made to attack her from behind. Moving swiftly, Xeir brought up her sword. Blocking the strike from the sniper as time seemed to slow and allowed her to easily slit the mans throat, the other sniper was in shock at what just happened before he too sank to his knees and then to the ground. His throat missing.

The snitch was scared he had no where to run, Xeir easily walked past him, slicing her dagger across his neck, the man fell dead. That left the two Jaegers. Both men had drawn their swords, their faces hidden by cloth masks, Xeir knew who they were just by looking at both of them. Thugs the two of them.

But they were skilled thugs. Jaegers were some of the strongest soldiers she remembered Elsa having Blackmane train in various forms of combat. Each Jaeger level soldiers in Arendelles army was incredibly skilled because they were trained by Blackmane. A Tigris woman.

But Xeir had met Blackmane, once, a long time ago, so what recent memories she had of her were from Elsas own memories, Xeirs Nothing, had a life. A life she gave up freely to wake her back up. And Xeir couldnt get in trouch with her mother, Light, and couldnt find Diamond either, but she knew, she could feel, that Diamond was near. Diamond was somewhere in Arendelle.

Or at least on Earth somewhere.

Xeirs focus returned to the present, the two Jaegers were pacing around her, trying to figure the best course of attack when the Jaeger closest to her struck, she blocked and tried to counter but only to have the man laugh haughtily and clouted her in ther face "Ha! That all you got!" The man taunted as Xeir reeled back a step or so.

Briefly seeing stars, Xeir reeled back a few steps, both Jaegers glowered towards her, one of them sneering that he'd managed to defend himself and smash her in the face. The other struck, Xeir barely defended, again she tried to counter, only to fail as the man laughed "Try again sweetheart!" He said as he smashed his fist into her nose.

Xeir felt something give and a plip of blood fell to the stonework of the street. Her nose was bleeding. The Jaegers had broken her nose ?! The first Jaeger to strike her struck fast, she barely dodged, but his second attack landed, smashing her nose apart on her face, she stumbled away, her dress torn, scaled formed to repair it thanks to her magic.

She needed to end this quick!

Behind her the other Jaeger primed a grenade as his fellow got out of range, the grenade rolled under her feet and went off with a solid bang, sending Xeir briefly flying in a heap against a market stall in the street, breaking it apart.

Xeirs ears rang crazily as the two soldiers struck, she dodged and blocked before shrieking as her third counter failed and her nose was smashed a third time. She stumbled back, spat up blood, and growled. Her dress torn, and burnt in places thanks to the grenade was going to be needing extensive repairs. She put her dagger away.

A spark of electrical power began to grow in her hand. It was nearly time. She had to end this somehow. Blood dripped endlessly from her smnashed nose. Her dress was torn and burnt. Her body beaten. It was time to end this.

"You think shes beaten down enough we could have our way with her ?" One of the two Jaegers said to his fellow.

"Nah, this girl's still got some fight in her. Just look at her" The other said. The two men split up and started to circle her. Xeir spat again, thick red blood splattered on the ground.

A drop of blood counted for every second.

_Plip._

Another

_Plip._

A third.

_Plip_

When the third plip of blood splattered on the stone street, Xeir sprang forwards, raw electrical power blazing in her hand, she struck, an explosion of lightning fried one of the Jaegers, sending the other stumbling as her sword caught his neck. Sending the head flying and the body to the street.

Xeir stumbled, her hand to her face. Her nose weeped blood, her ears still rang from the grenade. Leaning against a pillar, she spat up more blood and then stumbled away. Leaving the dead for someone else to clean up later. And a trail of blood in her wake.

But nobody in their right mind would follow the blood trail to where it lead. Which meant that Xeir was safer then most would initally think.

-8-8-8-

Seated at a nearby table, drinking a Coffee, sat Hans, with him was Taztan. They had enjoyed the show, the woman had fought, and barely walked away. She leaned against a pole near their table when she was done with the fight, the soldiers laid upon the pavement and rockwork dead before she had headed off.

"Should we follow ?" Taztan asked

"No" Hans said simply "Even when injured she would still be a problem. Now would not be the best time, we wait for the High Priest to get here" Hans took another sip of his coffee "Hopefully he will have answers when he gets here. If he gets here"

Taztan smirked. "The High Priest is a careful man, that woman alone bested his troops, I havent seen such troops before. What were they ?" The Shadowling asked to the Prince

"That, I cant answer, but they looked similar to my wifes Brutes back in Napoli and back home. Men able to take a beating, but dish out twice as much" Hans replied simply, Taztan had no idea how to answer that.

**Arendelle**

**Yaeko District**

**A few minutes later**

Xeir stumbled into a courtyard and shut the gate. She needed to stop the bleeding, stumbling over the small koi pond the courtyard she currently called her home had she all but fell on the steps before smearing blood on the nearby pillar as she struggled into her house. Nose bleeding. Those Jaegers, they were skilled soldiers. Even before the High Priest brainwashed them. If she could turn them to her side. Or even entirely eliminate the high priest ?

A woman came into the room, seeing the blood she rushed over. "My lady what happened ?!" The Sparrow girl asked as Xeir let the young woman see her face.

"I finished the fight." Xeir replied, then rolled her eyes "For the moment, there will be more to come, can you getword to Lady Kreena, and to Nara ? Let them know I am alright." the Sparrow girl nodded, grabbing up a bowl from a nearby table she held it out to Xeir, who took it and began to let her nose just drip into it, and then the Sparrow girl left for some bandages and medicines. Another Sparrow servant girl rushed in as requested to take the request to send word to Naratas, and also to Lady Kreena.

As the second Sparrow left however, Xeirs strained words stopped the woman cold in the doorframe. "Oh, and find out who this Mark guy is. I keep thinking of someone named Mark, I never met such a guy before. He might have something to do with those Jaegers" Xeir grumbled and leaned forwards, letting her nose drip blood into a bowl that her servant had set for her.

For long moments her nose, what remained of it, dripped blood into the bowl she had set on the floor and leaned over. Soon the bloodflow stopped. Xeir tated copper in her mouth because of the blood and smashed nose. "My lady, are you going to be alright ?" The Sparrow girl asked her as she tended to her wound.

"The pain is gone yes" Xeir replied softly

The Sparrow smirked "My lady, your dress is in ruins. Come, let me take it to the seamstress for repairs, you can change into a another here" The Sparrow had a point.

Xeir thought a moment, then she nodded. "Alright, give me a moment." Xeir said, "Let me find a dress that I can change into, I think I have _something_ that wont attract attention. Something too beautiful as this attrracted thugs and soldiers that fought with skills I havent matched before." Xeir held up a hand towards the sparrow girl

With some help from the Sparrow servant, Xeir found a more demure dress, a flower print patterned with darker green lowlights. It was snug to the body and not as revealing or as eye catching as the damaged dress. Thankfully the new gown allowed as much freedom of movement as the old one had, if not more. Holding ther damaged dress to the Sparrow, Xeior said "Get this to the seamstress, if she can repair it, that will be wonderful, if she must entirely make a new dress, then so be it. But I would prefer her first attempting to repair this one"

"Yes my lady, will you be alright here ?" The Sparrow asked

"I will be fine, get going, I wont be leaving this house for at least a few days in order to heal up anyway. I will be here when you get back." Xeir said, ushering the Sparrow to her task.

**Arendelle**

**Dojo District**

**A few moments later**

A little before nine pm that evening and Mark found a isolated park bench, upon sitting down he felt drowsy, His mind was focused on one thing, how his own cousin, Irie, was dressed for dinner that night, her not so subtle movements of her body. She was... confusing honestly.

"_In heat_," a male voice mused

"Who said that ?" Mark spoke softly looking around

"_I did_" Came the very clearly male voice, sounding very feline, and a lot like his own. So Mark knew it wasnt Kalda. It had to be someone else. But then the question was, who ? "_Come on kid are you that blind, shes coming onto you!_"

"Alright, show yourself" Mark said, drawing the sword hilt from his hip, never activating it. "This isnt funny. Who is this ?"

The voice chuckled. "_I got a better idea, have a seat!_" With zero control of his own body, Mark now a passenger, so to speak, was plunked back onto the bench. Seconds later and Mark's head clanked against the bench, knocking him out "_Better then intended... wait... ah damn he's gonna need a map to my place in here!" _The voice suddenly complained.

-8-8-8-

Within the mindscape Mark found himself in, he saw first and formost it was a gorgeous mountain vista. Wait, mountain vista ? Kalda didnt have a mountain vista, all he had was more or less a really dark and dreary swamp. "Whoa"

"I know right ?" Said a familiar voice from behind him. Mark turned around, there saty Kalda on the rock outcropping, his eyes closed. "I'm surprised it existed myself. But once I began meditating, thingsd became a bit cleaner." Mark had to admit, Kalda looked less beaten, stronger. Maybe he had taken a shower ?

"Where you ?" Mark started to ask

"No" Kalda shook his head, eyes still closed. "We're cut off remember. The worst I can do right now is give you a killer migraine"

"Then who ?" Mark asked.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself, we're not on speaking terms, none of us are. Good luck. You're going to need it" Kalda said. He avered briefly before glitching out like a bad hologram.

Mark briefly wondered what Kalda meant, good luck ? What the hell for ? He turned and regarded the mountains, they were a long way off. And yet ,the woods seemed to grow around him as if he were at their base. His mindscape was strange. He turned around then, taking it all in. There. A path.

Mark headed on it. Moving quickly he ran up a flight of stone stairs, then another. Then a third. Finally coming to a fountain, he regarded it briefly before smirking and moving towards another direction. He was going to have to figure out his own mindscape. Mark moved across the pleatu calm and quiet. Coming to a seemingly carved from the rock doorframe he stopped. A bright light was coming from it. Stepping up to the doorframe he put his hand on it, it felt real enough.

The path lead to the door itself, there was no other way for him to go anywhere else in the mindscape execept down the sheer cliff. Mark sighed and entered the door full of light.

A flight of stone stairs formed from nothing before him as he walked along it. Each step was a careful one. Mark had no idea how fall he'd fall if he'd fall. Was he inside a mountain ? Or was he inside a cave ? His mind was a complex world in and of itself.

Finally coming to a doorway he stepped through it. Seated within, or rather, kneeling with the room Mark found himself in, was a large brute of a man. His arms and upper body had a thick yet short coat of beautiful fur of a Snow Leopard. His face was behind a mask, the mask of a carnivale goer. Similar to what his uncle Nathan wore

The cats back was to Mark, Mark could see flaires of beautiful golden power dancing on the Leopards fur and off the walls. "Who are you ?" Mark asked as the door slid shut behind him, effectively locking him in.

The Leopard stood and turned towards him, the two were eye level. "I am you" The mask wearing Snow Leopard replied simply.

Mark regarded him carefully, then shook his head. "You are not me" He said firmly

The Leopard smirked, "You pretended to forget, and until this evenings dinner, you had locked all memory of me away." The Leopard looking him over. "I will always exist within you, and one day, things will change."

Mark regarded him carefully once again, then smirked. "Since I already locked away any memory of you, I can do it again, forever." He said simply.

The Snow Leopard snarled, then he laughed. "That is your own wishful thinking, Boy. You and I are one. Just like you and Kalda are one. You were blind tonight at dinner, but I was not, I was able to smell her, though she was quite faint. As if, she is already just starting to blossom"

"What ?" Mark asked.

"Are you really that blind ?" The Leopard asked him. "She sat right in front of you, you saw how she was dressed!"

Marks eyes widened and he drew a sword. Within the mindscape, Kiyoris magic was useless, so his normal sword was easy to use and he didnt have to rely on Iries gear for him to draw it out. He stabbed the Leopard. In the chest, the left lung.

The Leopard didnt even look down, he simply stood there as the sword stabbed into him. "Fool..." He simply said as Mark grunted, his own left lung burned as the tip of the sword stuck out of his own back. "I am you"

"You want to harm others! So I will end you!" Mark snarled as he pushed the sword deeper, holding his chest as the sword stuck out further.

"You foolish boy, you wish to protect people. Do you really think that people are kind and innocent ? That they do not have their own internal demons ? Should you discover, one day. That everyone in the world has become demons..." The Leopard said as Mark struggled to stay on his feet. "Who will protect her ? Who will protect, you ?"

"It wont happen" Mark said, he withdrew the sword and swung. The sword swept through the Snow Leopard, leaving no mark upon his skin as Mark was flung against the wall with a hard crash. The Snow Leopard of Mark Tigris side sighed simply.

"You really are that blind. And here is me quite ready to take her on too" the Snow Leopard stalked to where Mark laid on the floor and looked down at him. "In time you will learn exactly what I mean. For now, I really do hope that cut goes away. In the mean time." He offered a massive hand to help Mark to his feet. "Can I get you something, You hungry ? You look thin." Mark then saw what the Snow Leioard had prepared beforehand.

"What ?" Mark asked seeing the meal, and tea to drink

"I was waiting for you, remember the voice you heard before showinbg up in here ?" The Leopard tapped Mark on the bean.

"Wait" Mark raised a hand, then pointed at the Leopard, "That voice at the park bench,, then Im... you..." Mark sighed, "The hell is going on ? Kalda is out of the fight, now Im talking to you, a Snow Leopard, my Tigris side,... why now ?"

"I told you man, shes onto you, shes growing up. But you're too blind to see it!" The Leopard said, briefly a mental picture of two floated before Mark, of dinner, how Irie was dressed

"Irie ?" Mark said more like a question then anything else.

"Is that her name ? She's pretty." the Leopard replied

"She is not my type!" Mark replied, for one thing, Irie, compared to Mark in just a human form alone, was tiny as fuck.

"Most ladies might not be your type, but to them, you're their type" the Leropard replied. "Her for example, I think shes got eyes, on us, on you."

"My own cousin ? Seriously ? She wouldnt survive. She's a Cheetah" Mark started to reply, compared to a Snow Leopard, She was rather smallish. But compared to Mark himself as a Snow Leopard, a four hundred and fifty pound loaf of stupid really. However Mark could see visible drool showing up on his Tigris self. "Stop drooling stupid, she's our cousin remember ?"

"So ? Shes a woman, therefor, easy pickings!" The Leopard replied with a smug grin, the kind of grin of the suddenly quite insane. "Plus she's not related to you by blood, so whats the worry ?"

"You're really that desperate ?" Mark asked him.

"Are you ? Well,. Maybe you're not. After all you were at one point married and a King. So you were called for already." The Leopard seemed slightly upset at such a revelation. "Great, all I can do now is get to the end of the leash and bark." The Leopard sighed, then motioned towards the set of tea. "Care for a drink ?"

"I care for answers, you were the voice that knocked me out on the bench!" mark said, now realising who exactly this cat was.

"Now you're getting it! Yes, that was me, but I forgot that you've never been here before, at least, this part of your mind isnt as swampy as you're used to. I actually forgot to give you a mental map before knocking us out." The Leopard smirked. He was rigfht, the room they were in was oreiental, Mongolian, and very well kept, weapons racks were everywhere and a sleeping mat was upon the floor.

"I see, so you brought me here, for what ? To talk about how my cousin is so pretty ? Dude, you have been part of me for as long as I can remember, and you said nothing of my sisters, why didnt you speak up then ?" Mark asked

"Because back then, you werent strong as you are now, you werent a leader. You werent who you were born to be. But now you are. And you're blind ot the fact that Irie is into you!"

"Will you stop about my cousin before I get you neutered!" Mark thundered, the Leopard smirked, then started laughing. "What ?"

"Me, neutered ? The only way to do that is to cut your own off, and I just know you wont do it to yourself!" The Leopard was nuts, horny, and nuts, Mark knew it.

"Alright fine, so you like my cousin, but that doesnt mean that I do, now, I'd like to wake up" Mark said in a pointed tone, the Leopard man smirked, and offered a cup of tea. "Whats this ?" Mark asked

"Tea" came the reply, "Have a sip, you might like it." The Snow Leopard then smiled. "Relax, like I said before, she's still just starting to get into it. Shes at the age sure, but shes not fully comitted to it outright. It will be a while yet. And trust me, you'll know, she'll know too."

"Know what ?" Mark asked, the tea tasted about right. Mark wasnt exactly a tea drinker.

"Tell you what, tomorrow night when you go to bed, come back here in your sleep, we'll spar a bit and you can try to figure it out then, fair deal ?" The leopard looked to be faded into dust.

"I guess so" Mark mumbled.

"In the mean time" the Snow Leopard was then just a mouth as a plexus formed around Mark. "Pray that scar heals and your aunts wont ask any questions" The voice then faded and Mark felt himself falling as the plexus broke apart and faded away to nothing bnut blackness.

-8-8-8-

Mark sat bolt upright on the park bench, there was nobody about at that point and it allowed him to get his bearings. He still heard the voice in his head"_Dont worry about your cousin kid, everything will be fine. Worry instead about that cut you gave yourself. Your aunts wont be happy._" But the Snow leopard, the Tigris side of Mark, knew for a fact that Mark had no idea what was really going on, Irie was just getting into what cat owners termed as heat. And that meant she was in fact getting a bit past mildly horny.

And Mark, well, he was married, to Elsa but then Elsa was gone, so was he a widower ? He'd need to ask his aunt. Wait, cut ? Mark felt on his chest, there was a dull pain on his left lung, lifting his shirt slightly he looked, a cut was present, "Shit" Mark grunted. The Leopard man was right, He'd stabbed himself, when he had stabbed that cat.

Heh, he could say he took a hit in a fight, yeah, that would work, his aunts knew better by that point to grill him concerning such aftereffects. By that point however Mark had forgotten, just like the Tighris had said, that had locked him away in his memories, so all he had to do was act as if nothing happened, just a fight he had won.

-8-8-8-

Within Marks mindscape the Tigris sighed, great. This was going to go swell.

"I told you it wouldnt work" Came a voice, that of Kalda

"What, you got a better plan, look at yourself Silverscales, you're out of the fight because of that Priest. That leaves me and the featherduster to train him and work with him." The Leopard shot back at the flickering image of Kalda

"Trust me, Mark is as stubborn as they come, just like me, just like you, he's a mix of all of us wether we like it or not." Kalda smirked, his eyes however were closed. "Or had you forgotten that ?"

"I wonder who he gets his stubborness from ?" The Leopard asked. Kalda never opened his eyes at the tone the cat used.

"Mark will be fine. Keep it in your pants, and things will go smoother for the four of us." Kalda warned sternly.

"You're out of the fight, leave this to us." The Leopard retorted.

"I might be out of the fight, but that doesnt mean I cant fight you two" Kalda growled.

"Our power is stronger then yours even when you are at full strength. In a battle royale, it would be last man standing, you'd fall first." The Leopard snorted "So dont talk of how you'd best either of us."

Kalda finally opened his silver eyes. "He is my reincarnation, you and the featherduster are merely along for the ride. Or had you forgotten that too ?" he had a point.

"Perhaps I had, or perhaps I hadnt, but with you out of the fight, Mark cant use your magic, your gravitiy abilities, nothing. Not even the gravity grenades without my help" The Leopard replied

"That is true, without me in the fight Mark has lost access even to his armor. Alright, fine, as much as I hate to admit if, your point is taken. You win this round furball. But be warned, do not advance too quickly, it wont bode well for any of us three, or him. Its bad enough he stabbed all of us in the lung as it is" Kalda said.

"Will you relax already ? I'm really just waiting right now, she's into him, you could tell couldnt you ?" The Leopard was speaking about how Irie was dressed. But Kalda never saw that, him being in meditation and all

"I am out of the fight remember, normally I'm up here in his head, watching everything, but with whatever the High Priest threw at me, I havent been able to get back there yet, everything is blocked" Kalda tapped his own head on the side, as if indicating Marks head.

"Oh thats right I forgot." The Leopard flicked a hand out and a image of what Irie wore to dinner that evening appeared betwee nthem. It made Kalda raise an eyebrow.

"OK so she is trying to make hersdelf more presentiable, but that doesnt mean anything outside of the fact that she isnt Xeir, or Elsa." Kalda said simply as the image faded as the Leopard simply goaned, not only was Mark blind to it all, but so was Kalda. Then again Kalda was dumber then a brick when it came to him finding out that Xeir loved him in the first place so long ago to begin with.

"Xeir is back, you can feel her cant you ? She's whole again and all you can do is meditate." The Leopard snickered, only to quiet as Kalda snarled.

"Do not, bring that up. Yes I can sense she is back, whole" Kalda said softly. At first he was mad at the cat, but his tone softened as he spoke. "Please, for the sake of our carrier, the human guy we're inside of. Try to focus on the moment at hand, alright ?"

"I can try my best, but when that" The cat started to say

"Good, thats all I can hope for. Good night, furball" Kalda said as his image flickered and faded away. Leavintg the now upset furball, the Snow Leopard, Marks Tigris side, alone in his home. The cat was upset. The cat had to wait, but he could still smell Iries tantalisingly temptingly sweet scent.

She was indeed about to fully blossom.

And Mark, was completely oblivious to it.

**Arendelle**

**Marketplace Assassin Den**

**930 PM**

"Irie, wait up" Diana called to the other woman. Irie slowed and turned, looking to the Assassin that her cousin had recruited a scant few years before.

"Do I know you ?" Irie asked

"Name's Diana, but in secret you can call me Diamond" Diamond replied

Irie nodded, "How do you know my name ?"

"Because Lady Blackmane and Lady Vaeyuko both referred to you by that same name" Diamond replied, Irie smirked Diamond didnt miss a trick.

"Right, whats on your mind ?" Irie asked her.

"I saw how you looked at Mark at dinner. Want to talk about it ?" Diamond said giving her a poi9nted look.

Irie sighed, then took Diamond by the hand. "Not here. Meet me in my room tonight, my door will be unlocked, I'll wait for you around midnight tonight. For now, take this" She handed Diamond a bracelet watch. Similar to Marks. "I had mom get your measurements so I could make you a set of the same armor Mark has now, only like him, you get a few perks." She said, the nshe sighed, looking slightly upset. "I need to go." She headed off, leaving Diamond alone in the hallway.

They had a meeting that night for sure. And Diamond was more concerned over Irie's well being then anything. Diamond smiled, a half smile almost more of a smirk but still a half smile. "She's in love" Diamond mused thoughtfully. "I've seen it before, a long time ago when Xeir fell in love, Irie's in love, but who is she in love with ?"

Diamond checked the clock, it was almost ten at that point and Irie wanted to talk to her, alone, privately, at midnight ? Why then ? Diamond sighed, she could figure this mess out, maybe. Given the time she had, Diamond knew only that Irie was in love. The question however, was in love with who ?

Diamond went outside the den and stood upon the third floor rooftop. Overlooking the Marketplace district of Arendelle, Diamond could think before meeting up with Irie in a few hours time. "I cant go to mother, she could have advice. But. She's most likely asleep by now. Or worse, taken prisoner."

"_You cant go to Mom because she thinks you're me_" Came a soft voice as a plexus appeared and Marion formed from it. "_Besides, if Mom knew who Irie is in love with, which I highly doubt. What good will it do if the guy she loves doesnt return it ?_"

"Good point" Diamond mused. The last thing she wanted was for her newfound friend, Irie Elisar, the daughter of Vaeyuko, to be hurt, or worse by a man who didnt love her. Diamond nodded and sighed. "Alright, We both know Irie is in love with someone, plus we both know how we had to help someone else who was in the same situation"

"_You mean Xeir ?_" Marion asked. Diamond nodded. "_Tell me about her ?_"

Diamond smirked, "Where to start, Xeir was my best friend, my older sister. She and I grew up together, trained together. Its a shame I got mated with Naratas before she managed to nail down Kaldakava. That Silver wasnt easy, he was stubborn and as blind as they come." Diamond said recounting briefly the moments she could easily remember.

Then the memories darkened "It was about a week, maybe a little more. When Kalda faced against Kethend, a Black Dragon, a very evil woman, and wife of the Shadow Lord himself. Xeir had just laid their first egg too. They were so excited to become parents." Diamond sighed, "After Kalda died I found his sword,, he had two of them, but I couldnt find the other one, just the one. Xeir insisted I hide it, or get rid of it. Anything but give it to her"

"_It sounds like she suffered greatly_" Marion said softly, at first, the brief memories she could catch from Diamond, the long years of laughter, friendship, occasional strife but always forgiveness made it seem like Xeir was someone worth knowing.

Diamond nodded. "She did, about four years after Kalda died, she buried her egg, then fled. Heh. I have never seen a dragon so upset. Xeir was only doing what she could to protect her unhatched baby. But the black dragon, Draco, he was livid." Diamond recounted what Xeir had once told her word for word "Draco and Xeir briefly tussled in that cave, but Xeir caused the cavern to collapse, and in doing so she buried her egg, and greatly angered Draco in the process. Apparently he knew what it meant to be a parent, because evidently he had children, five of them. He was a father. Kethend, his wife, she was a mother"

"_The fact remains, we have experience in love, and also experience of others in love, how they acted and such._" Marion mused.

"Yes" Diamond nodded. "When Xeir was in love with Kalda, she was star struck, and there was nothing she could do to get her mind off of Kalda until they mated. She tried to lie to me too, but it didnt work, lying isnt her best skill." that mention made Marion snicker.

"_So Irie is the same way she was_" Marion then said, walking around the magically generated hologram of a sort that showed off Xeir. "_Irie is in love, but who is she in love with ?_"

"Answer that, and you're queen for the day" Diamond smirked, which earned an echo of laughter from Marion as the other woman faded. "I wonder if Nara could be of help. Where is he anyhow ?" Diamond suddenly felt a pang of longing for her own husband

"Did someone call me ?" Came a hauntingly familiar voice.

Diamond jerked about, her sword in hand, but then she lowered it in shock at who laid in the nearby rooftop garden. "Nara ? Is that you ?"

"You were exepecting the Papa John's Pizza Boy or the office coffee kid ?" Nara replied, a smile on his face. "Hiya sweetie, miss me ? YIKE!" Diamond tackled her husband and smothered him with kisses.

"Where have you been ?!" Diamond thundered at him as the two got comfy in the garden, Nara hugging her close.

"Oh, been busy really, the Star Council is one thing to be helpful, another thing to be so cryptic." Nara said in reply as the two snuggled. "What about you ? I went to the old house when you guys were waking up, but I never found you, met up with Xeir though, she's doing alright." Nara explained where he had been.

"Well, I think someone is in love. You know the girl here, Irie ?" Diamond said

"Yeah, she's Vaeyukos only daughter, a technological genius and a sweet thing in a fight, why ?" Nara asked her.

"She's in love, but with who, I dont know." Diamond said, "She wanted me to meet up with her tonight, at midnight, to talk it out. But."

"Well, judging by where the moon is right now. You got about ten minutes to make your meeting. If you're worried I wont be here when you get back, take this" Nara held out his Keysword to her.

"You!" Diamond then said when she recognised the weapon, "you were outside my window when I was in that dream world!"

"Yup! I'm sorry I had to keep things from you in there. But it was for the best, it was the only way to properly wake you guys up" Nara said truthfully. Diamond smiled

"Alright" She said as she took the keysword, he willfully offered it to her. Now she could summon it if she had to. She looked to him directly. "I forgive you." She then planeted one hell of a kiss on him. The two of them liplocked for a good five minutes until Nara saw the time,

"Dear, you need to make your meeting, dont worry, I will be here, if I am not here, I'll be in our bed. Alright, infact, I'll head there now, you go see what Irie wants." Nara stood up and pulled his wife to her feet. "You have my keysword, so I am not going anywhere from this building tonight. Because, we got a date when you get done with Irie." He gave Diamond another kiss and then watched her head off for her meeting.

Diamond headed to meet up with Irie as Nara headed for their bedroom. It was for all intents, worth it. He knew Diamond was upset, but she forgave him. He had to do it, he had to lie, to remain hidden, to lead them all along to wake them all up properly.

**Marketplace Assassin Den**

**Iries Bedroom**

**Just before mindight**

Diamond knocked on the door, Irie called out for her to enter, Diamond did so. The room was filled with stacks of old pieces of junk, tools, work kits, even some model kits were stacked in the room. "Close the door would you. Lock too please" Irie said. She was seated on the bed.

Diamond did so, once the door was locked, Diamond turned towards Irie, the girl was in a black nightie, which looked more like a swimsuit, "IS something on your mind ? Why ask me to come here at midnight ?"

"Because mom is dead to the world asleep by eleven thirty, and Aunt Blackmane goes on her midnight walk at two minutes to midnight, so we're the only two people in the house right now" Irie said.

"Alright thats true, so whats wrong ?" Diamond asked as she found a chair and sat down, looking to Irie.

"I think I am in love with somebody" Irie said softly.

"I thought so, I've seen it before with my own sister a long time ago. Who's the lucky guy ?" Diamond asked

"He was at dinner tonight" Irie replied

Diamond smirked, there was only one guy at dinner, and he had to be blind given how Irie had dressed. So she said three simple words. "Go get him." She had no other advice then that. Irie smiled.

Arendelle was in for the ride of its life.


	17. Xeir Awakening: Chapter 7

Frozen Memories 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past – _Back Cover_

Xeir Awakening

Chapter Seven: Love Builds Up

**19 October 2057**

**Pond District**

**Outdoor eatery**

**830 PM**

"Ah, he arrives" Taztan spoke after a good ten minutes or so of watching the street after Xeirs fight with the soldiers. He didnt want anyone to follow the blood trail and started using shadows rather subtle in the process to hide the blood as best possible. But it didnt work as Kiyori wanted the woman caught and jailed, or at best, caught and destroyed entirely. "I was starting to worry he wouldnt show up"

"It seems that womans street fight got his attention" Hans mused softly

"He seems more focused on the fact she survived the fight, as well as the condition of the models nearby over anything else" Tastan replied with a smirk.

"That he is" Masor said taking a seat from nowhere. "Those models took him many days of long hours to make each one"

"The antimagic is set ?" Taztan mused

"It is, but it did nothing for that womans magic." Masor replied

"That wasnt magic that we can counter or nullify. That was raw draconic power" Taztan mumbled. "Raw draconic power like hers ? Yeah right, think again, there's no way we can counter it, you're lucky you werent seen by her to begin with."

"You recognised her ?" Masor asked the somehow cowed Taztan where the Shadowling sat.

"You didnt ?" Taztan retorted. Masor shook his head. Great, either Masor had a brain shit issue or something else had occurred. "Hans and I agree, it might be... _her_... daughter."

"You mean ?" Masor asked, he then remembered how his Master, Draco the Shadow Lord himself, had forbidden speaking of Xeir, or her mother, ever. Because he would know it. Taztan simply nodded. Masor ordered a coffee. This was gonna be a long night.

"We can at least speak with the Priest" Hans said, the other two men nodded in agreement as Kiyori spotted them and headed their way.

Kiyori howewver saw the dead bodies laying in the street and stopped. Turning to the Jaegers around him and his bodyguard he commanded. "I want you to find whoever did this, and destroy them, do not just arrest, simply, destroy. Am I understood ?" The soldiers nodded and a squad of Jaegers began searchign for clues and then headed off following Xeirs blood trail deeper into the district.

Kiyori then instructed his bodyguard to remain at the door of the eatery and to remain on watch as he moved over to the table where Hans, Masor and Taztan sat. "I do hope I am not intruding when I ask if the man I am speaking with is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles ?"

"One and the same" Prince Hans replied he eyed Kiyori carefully, a bishop ? "I presume then you are the High Priest that I keep hearing about ?"

"That I am, might I join you ?" Kiyori replied, Hans nodded and allowed Kiyori to have a seat. "Before we get down to plesantries I want to be clear and ask thus, Did you see who was in the fight ? Who took down my men in the street ?"

"No" Hans said casting a unseen shake of his head to keep the two others quiet, "We only just arrived here and ordered our drinks. By the time we got here, flies were upon the dead. Whomever it was that fought them, they fought them well." Hans had a point. "But it also seems that the fighters that survived were also injured in the fighting. Which then means that whoever attacked or was attacked, managed to get away."

"They left a trail, and my men are tracking them as we speak," Kiyori smirked. He then eyed Hans carefully. "Question answered. Master Hans, do tell me then what your visit to Arendelle is ?"

"Simply to meet with you at this time, enjoy the sights, and the lack of its queen and princess" Hans said. Elsa was dead, Kiyori smirked, Anna was somewhere people could remember her, but they never remembered her as a Queen just a princess. "Maybe try to take over again this time more subtle when I try it. I dont know at this moment honestly. Truth be told, this tea is exquisite" Hans took another sip of his tea as he spoke. Kiyori simply gave him a dirty look.

"I heard there was a fight in the street there" Kiyori said

"There indeed was" Taztan replied "Two groups of soldiers, against a lone woman. So says word on the street"

"And here I was thinking you had seen the fight" Kiyori said to him, Taztan smirked. "You have been in Arendelle for some time, and yet, you claim to not witness the fight in the street."

"We only said we arrived at this location. Do not think we're stupid" Masor growled at the man. Taztan also threw his "brother" a look. Kiyori however got the point.

"Word on the street confirms what you said, a woman against my soldiers. But also according to word on the street, the woman barely managed to flee the scene of battle after she defeated my men ?"

"Yup" Taztan replied

"Great" so he had a new unknown woman in the playing field it seemed. But the High Priest didnt care too much

-8-8-8-

There were six of the Jaeger type soldiers working to track the blood trail left by Xeir through the backstreets and dark alleypaths of Arendelle. The six men didnt know what t oexpect when they came upon the two servant girls. Both incredibly skilled fighters in their own right instead of the woman they sought.

Initally they let the two women pass them by. But the two women had turned the corner and briefly peeked back, seeing the six men tracking their lady's own trail of blood. The sasme trail she had left after the last fight. These men planned to ruin her entirely.

Which meant the Sparrows got to play dirty for once. Shifting her vision slightly the younger of the two girls noted the men were all identical in their skills, and also in their weapons and gear.

Basic fighting ability would be a disaaster if it went sideways so they had to plan it carefully. Shifting slightly she opened her bag, three smoke grenades. Looking to her fellow Sparrow the two women planned the battle, they'd have to split their targets up The two nodded to each other and one of them quickly flew to the rooftops and then to the other side of the group of Jaegers. It was nearly time!

Bird calls began as the six men spread through the alley. "You hear something ?" Said one of them.

"Just the sounds of you being an idiot" Said another

"Not that is just hurtful" Said the first

"Ah shove it dickweed! We got work to do, we find the woman, kill her, and bring back her head t othe High Priest, the person that does that gets a bonus and a week off duty top spend on their own." Said a third

That was all the incentive the men needed to continue their searching for the injured woman. Again the bird calls went off

"I swear I heard something," Said the first Jaeger.

"Alright, fine, what did you hear ?" Asked the apparent leader of the bunch. If anything this stalled them, and if he let it stall them any longer there would be hell to pay.

"I sounded like a bird" Said the first Jaeger

"Birds are all over Arendelle, so what ? What sets this one apart from any other bird in thje kingdom ?" His leader replied, giving the younger man a look. Well gee, if he was hearing birds, maybe he got hit in the head ?

But that was as far as the question went before a reply call was heard, this time even the leader of the group asked "Alright what gives ? Now I'm hearing things!" it was clear the two Sparrows were dribing the men crazy and a call came from a ways back the way they had come.

"Should we follow it ?" Asked a Jaeger

"We should split up, you three" The leader pointed to three random Jaegers, not including the first to hear the bird calls "With me, you two, keep tracking that blood trail and we'll catch up to you" With that the group split into a set of four and two.

As soon as the four had left, the Sparrow on the rooftop was soon joined by another, her original sister Sparrow servant had lured four of the six away. Without speaking the two women seemed to convey a message. Xeir was safe, and could fight if she had to. The new arrival then sped off to aid their sister as the Sparrow on the rooftop watched briefly before easily jumping from the rooftop.

"Great, leave us to track this blood trail ? Word was that two of us couldnt last against that bitch in the street fight!" Said the first Jaeger t ohear the sparrow calls

"Will you relax ?" His fellow said "Look, say we sneak in while tracking whoever left this trail, we could take out said target easily. But we can only do that if you keep your trap shut!"

"Well sure fine, this would be better if we had any thing else to do!" The first Jaeger retorted before their worlds went black as something landed on the mfrom above. Silver blades of steel driving home, killing them both.

Two down, four to go.

The third Sparrow to arrive on the scene as her sister was luring the remaining four Jaegers into another alley alighted quietly next to her. Without speaking the two women made their plan. With a smirk one of the women chose to step from a doorway as if simply passing through the alley, a basket in her arms filled with cloth as if doing laundry.

Briefly this distracted the four men as they apepared in the alley. "Pardon me ma'am, but have you heard a bird call in this alley ?" the Jaeger leader asked the young appearing girl

The girl looked confused, she could act it rather well. "Bird call ? No, no bird call. Only me"

"I see, thank you" The Jaeger answered before moving on. Apparently one of his men heard the sparrow bird call in a offside alley. "Lets go men!" The Sparrow smirked as the group ambled off. Leaving one man at the cvorner to patrol. "You" the leader said to a Jaeger. "Patrol this corner, see anyone ask them what they heard, but do not detain."

"Yes sir!" the group moved on leaving the lone Jaeger at the corner. He never saw the Sparrow coming as she rounded the corner, stabbed him silently, then set him in a seated pose as if keeping watch. That was that.

It did not take long for the now three Jaegers to come across another woman dressed like the first three. "Something is wrong here" the leader said softly to his men. "Spread out. Stay on alert. Never know whats going on in this back roads area." He said, the two others nodded and began to search the alley

There was only one doorway, and only one window. THUD came a sound, a pair of thuds actually. A woman had landed atop both of his men. Killing them, daggers driven deep into their necks.

"hey you!" The Jaeger leader, the last man standing said. Drawing a sword and a pistol he aimed the gun, only to dive out of the way as a woman gave off a battle cry and barely slammed down ontop of him.

He struck at her, she blocked and parried before backing off. Both women were trading blows with him. He could make this worth his while. Moving fast he fired a shot, catching one of the women in the side, she went down hard. "Run!" her sister another woman, screamed in an unknown langauge. The injured girl struggled to her feet and started running.

A third woman appeared, briefly the three once more fought before the Jaeger struck at one hard enough to stun her, the woman slammed aganst the wall of the building that bordered the alley and laid on the ground, out like a light.

Turning to the last one the girl had her hands up, there was no real way she could fight the guy one on one, and she knew it. "Your men are destroyed, you're the only one left. Leave this area, and never come back." She said simply.

"And if I dont ?" The Jaeger asked, drawing his pistol again, he had to love the Americans, them and their glock 17s were great weapons.

"You dont have a choice" the woman said, slamming out of nowhere a smoke grenade, thick heavy smoke filled the alley, making the Jaeger cough like mad as the woman grabbed up her stunned companion and quickly disappeared into a portal.

A moment passed and the smoke cleared, the alley was empty. The Jaeger saw his two fellows dead on the ground. Great. Just wonderful. He doubted the rest of his squad had survived back in the alley where the blood trail was. He did not want to tell his boss about how this mess ended up.

**Arendelle**

**Hovertrain Hub**

**9PM**

Mark had wandered to an interesting part of Arednelle he hadnt heard of. In the last year the Hovertrains from the Equator City had reached up into Arendelle quicker then thought.

*I was beginning to wonder when you showed up" Came an older sounding voice. "OF course I knew you would eventually come back"

"Haversham ?" Mark said in reply seeing the old tom leaning against a pillar. He hadnt see nthe old man since his dream world year "What are you doing here ?"

At that same moment a hover train pulled into the station without a sound other then the hissing of the doors opening and people exiting. "Ahh, right on time, this is our ride" He said, he bade Mark to enter with him and the two did so.

"Alright old man I'll play your game, something going down that I need to know about ?" Mark asked him as the two were in the front of the last car of the train

"Yup" Haversham said, good, they were the only ones on that car.

"You gonna start telling me or do I have to guess ?" Mark said to him, giving the old man a pointed look.

"You can relax my boy, once this train gets underway I can explain the plan, you've been elarning more with that bow of yours ?" Haversham didnt see the weapon. Stubinz was right, the new toys Irie had thought up on his adivising worked and hid the bow nicely.

"I have when the time was allowed to, lately things have been far too busy for me to really focus on it." Mark admitted he hadnt really been able to fully practise his shooting skills over anything else. He missed his desert eagle.

"That's fine, I suggest having the bow ready just in the case we might need it. Its not often when she goes down and you need to be ready, the enemy wont wait for you to draw a blade or a gun, they will aim to make the shot first. So be ready." Haversham advised, the old man went over to a computer console screen and started typing in some commands as ther train got underway.

Mark drew his bow after activating his armor and cowl. Iries toys did indeed come in handy and he picked up incoming hostiles. But with the train moving that meant trouble didnt it ? Focusing his vision slightly he saw that they were the High Priests men, but his cousin Sapphire was leading them. Obviously on assignment as part of the Honor Guard ? No, Mark then saw that Sapphire was cloekd off duty. She was going home to sleep. And that train was hers to take home.

So why was the rest of the Honor Guard squadron coming aboard at the back end of their car while the train was moving ? "Haversham, care to tell me about your plan ?" Mark said simply

"Oh, its easy my boy" Haversham said as he typed in code after code. "Soon as we get control of this train we can have a mobile base of operations that will never be in the same place twice." Suddenly the panel disappeared. Mark punched it, with his armored fist it helped greatly, the panel reappeared.

"I do not like riddles" Mark said simply, puzzles were fine, riddles not so much.

"Noted." Haversham replied, he got back to typing in the codes, Mark saw his cousin come closer. "Hello madam, nothing wrong here just making sure the codes work and the air conditioning is running" Haversham said

"You can spare me the details, Haversham. Its me Sapphire" Sapphire said, Haversham only knew her as Sapp in the dream world. "What are you two doing here ?"

"Hitching a ride it looks like." Mark replied

"Yeah, but you got a combound bow ready to go at the drop of a hat, whats going on ?" Sapphire asked

"Arent you going home or going on duty ?" Mark asked her, he didnt see her at dinner. So where was she going ? "You look dressed in Honor Guard uniform."

"I'll move up a few cars, Duty for me is five hours, I got third watch, soon as its over Im going to bed in the barracks this time. See ya" With that the woman went through the connecting door and headed t othe next car.

That left Mark and Haversham alone, and the squad of Honor Guard was getting closer, but the problem was, they were all marked, in red. They worked directly for the High Priest, and from look of things, they looked like high end skilled soldiers too. Jaegers

"It seems a friend of ours has made some enemies" Haversham mused. The holo panel on the wall showed the recent happenings in the kingdom, there was a street fight, a dozen and a half men dead, and the attacker somewhere lose in the kingdom, badly injured.

Mark kept his eyes on the squad. "How long is this gonna take ?"

"'bout six minutes" Haversham replied as he typed in some more codes.

"What if we dont have six minutes ?" Mark said simply. There was something of urgency in his tone.

"Well then we'd have to figure out a faster way to get from this car to the main front car in order to access the main control board to gain total control of the train. Why ?" Haversham said after detailing the possible lockout codes the doors could possibly have.

"Because I seriously doubt that we have six minutes" Mark replied, his voice deadly calm as he readied a handful of arrows. Haversham smirked and took a look.

"Cover me" He said simply. He activated a holoshield network, the hexagonal patterend device floated between him and Mark. Mark grumbled, sure, trust Haversham not to cover him too. Then again it took a lot to damage his own new armor..

Mark scanned the new soldiers, each was armed with a glock 17 pistol, and a machete for close combat. All Mark had was his sword, and his compound battle bow ready for use. His right hand held five arrows. He could make this work.

He hoped.

**Arendelle**

**Marketplace Assassins Den**

**Just after midnight**

Diamonds words rattled in the womans brain as she left. "_Go get him_" Diamond of course had never asked who Irie was in love with, she had her eyes on Mark of all people, and Diamond didnt bother to ask who she loved. There was just Mark, herself, Irie, Iries mother Vaeyuko, and also Lady Blackmane at dinner when Diamond revealed the star shard she carried.

So who did Irie love ? And why did Diamond of all people simply say to go get him ? Irie didnt know it then, and she wasnt sure about it all to begin with. But Arendelle was never going to be the same. She had her eyes on Mark. All sorts of men tried to woo her over the past year, but she only made friends with the men she trusted. And at that point she trusted Diamonds words. And she had her eyes locked on Mark.

So looking sexy wasnt going to do shit and she knew it. Which meant that Irie had to get creative, So she snuck out of her room, quietr as a,... aheh. Cat, and snuck into Marks room. His sisters, Serena and Serneity, both Bengal tigers, were away, in China helping Georgina and the others retake the country from the Templars.

Which meant that Marks room was empty entirly and it allowed Irie to sneak into the bed. This was her first try at getting her cousin. He was her cousin, but not by blood. Adoption sure, but blood, nah. She wanted him and didnt care if they were even blood relatives or not.

Irie could smell both girls scents, though faintly, they had been gone almost a full year, leaving around the time everyone had forgotten about Mark being married to Elsa, and Elsa being the Queen. She wasnt sure how long she had to wait for her cousin to come back, but somehow she knew she didnt have to wait long.

Irie smiled, her cousin was in for one hell of a treat for sure. Of course she was in her favorite black nightgown, the thing was more or less a one piece black swimsuit with a skirt short skirt that barely covered her butt. Was it not modest enough? No actually wasnt modest at all unless she was going swimming when it was perfectly presentable and actually preferred.

It was infact better then swimming naked. Or sleeping naked. Irie knew her cousins tended to sleep in the buff entirely and that just made things easier for Irie because with the girls gone helping their friend, Irie wasnt sure of what to call Georgina, other then a Princess from another country.

But she waited for her cousin to return, not knowing just how the night would play out. At that moment however, she was more focused on getting closer to her cousin. She hoped it could work.

**Arendelle**

**Hovertrain through Greensky District to Marketplace district**

**Two am**

It was a running battle, the many troops of the High Priest seemed to flood the train as Mark and Haversham were forced to get onto the rooftop of the train and start for the engine control room. The hovertrain was built however more like a subway system, instead of an actual engine controlling everything it had a basic control panel at the front. One that Haversham tried to hack into before the screen was shot to shit.

Once on the rooftop of the train, Haversham got a good look at Mark, the man had stabbed himself ? "What happened t oyou boy ? Get in a fight " Haversham asked

"What ?" Mark looked at him confused. Haversham pointed at the scar on Marks chest. "Oh, that, yeah, guy got me good before I broke his neck." Mark lied, it was a simple white lie, but Haversham didnt buy it.

"Are you sure ? You're too well armored for a guy to get a mark like that on you. What gives boy, you planning on offing yourself somehow ?" Haversham gave him a pointed look. Mark looked like a deer in the headlights. Haversham waved him off and both men ducked "Nevermind kid, its not my place to pry." The gunfire started. Haversham started running "To the front of the train, come on!" He said, the two started running quickly.

As they ran, gunfire was shut upwards through the rooftop. Mark came to a fast halt. Dodged a bunch of shots before dropping to the traincar rooftop, barely dodging a shot. "Hello to you too" Mark smirked. He got to his feet and took off the rest of the way before jumping upwards, anything to get through the sudden lattice work of pipes and bridges ahead. Easily freerunning across three buidges and four pipes before getting back on the train.

He moved into a car and cut down Honor Guard that were ringed in red. Othes ringed in white he left alone. Most of them were trying to simply go home from working. But there were some who were trying to kill Mark. He hated having tro kill fellow Arendelle soldiers, but then he realised these guards were not wearing the Arendelle patterns nor were they wearing the Arendelle colors.

Which meant that Mark could have at it without too much of an issue, if that.

It also meant that the soldiers worked directly for the High Priest, who refused to see Mark as anyone important other then an outlander, when he really was a resident, an Arendelle native, in Egypt, men werent as big as Masrk ,he stood out in a crowd easily. But here in Arendelle he blended right in. possibly too easily. In Egypt it was cameras to worry asbout, but thanks to his cousin, and hius aunts, cameras werent a worry when magic, and technology could become fused.

As he fought his way through the train, Haversham was at the front hacking into the control panel. If they could take control of the train entirely it would allow Mark to have a mobile base of operations, with such a base, he could be anywhere in Arendelle without worry of having to get out of or into different districts.

Haversham looked up confused at what he saw, a cloud of smoke ? Was there a fire ? He heard what he thought were pistol shots. He went back to hacking the train as Sapphire joined him. "Uncle" It was the only tyerm for the old man she could think of.

"Yes lass ?" Haversham asked her with a brief glance.

"Mark is taking out the High Priests men on this train, if we're to use it as a mobile base, it will need repairs." Sapphire said as if giving the old cat a status report. Within a momenthowever the train rolled to a smooth halt in a station, the hovertrain rested there on its bouys.

"There, we have control" Haversham said with a jovial tone to his voice. Sapphire saw the district sign. It read Marketplace District. Making this vast network in Arendelle was insane she knew, but somehow it happened, over the course of a Arendelle year, which was a long ass time compared to everything else going on. It was clear other things happened.

Time in Arendelle was weird, and hard to explain. Because of the magic in the kingdom, there was a strong chance of a few other important things to get missed. For one, time was slower, which allowed for construction of a vast hovertrain network to connect Arendelle to London and Oslo to get built in the sdpan of seven months. Dozens of trains at all hours.

But it also made the woman slightly nervous in the sense that vertain parties could begin using gangs to run their own trains, and protection rackets to protect those trains on their routes to ensure things ran smoothly.

So if they were to take over a train, would doing so put them at odds with the local gangs ? Or did Mark have a plan for that ? Did anyone have a plan for that ? The gangs operating in Arendelle mostly worked with the Assassins anyhow. So that mean they could work with them and even give some of the gangs a mobile base of operations as well.

At least, that was the hope. Sapphire didnt know it then, but Mark didnt have a plan for the train, the train capture and comandeering was all Havershams idea. So repairing it was up to him.

Mark finally joined the two in the lead car after the carnage in the following cars. "I think we might need a cleaning crew t odispose of the bodies and clean u pothe messes left by the innocent." Mark then explained that he had only killed the people wearing the High Priests designs and colors and not touching those wearing the original Arendelle colors and patterns.

Havesham nodded. "Works alright, I will have a crew come in and do the deep cleaning, in the mean time, you two head home and get some sleep. This train will be here in the morro for further use." Hasversham had a plan, and as he spoke two other young men showed up, both of them Mark coulpodnt recognise but they appeared as blue rings, allies in his heads up display.

So that meant Haversham was in good hands. That allowed Mark to head off in the direction of the rooftops to get to the Assassin Den, his room had a skylight. He bid his cousin good night as he climbed to the rooftop over his room and slid open the skylight.

He was _not_ ready for the sight that awaited him.

At all.

**Arendelle**

**Marketplace Den**

**Just after 3 am**

Irie was starting to wonder if Mark was even coming home that night and was about to get out of the bed when a shadow passed over head, she looked up, she had forgotten that her cousins room had a skylight. And he was coming into the room through it!

She knew it was Mark because of his scent alone. He filled the room with his scent. And she was ready!

As soon as he hit the bed however from dropping in. He reacted like a cat that hated water who would claw the air to try to keep from landing in the pool when he heard a muffled shriek of what had to be joy.

"What the hell ?" Mark asked

"I didnt think it would work, but waiting paid off!" Came the happy voice of...

"Irie ?" Mark asked when his eyes adjusted to the light.

"You were expecting someone else ?" Irie asked him, an oddly nearly feral almost predatory expression on her face.

But he ignored the fact that she was dressed in apparently her favorite nightgown as she looked at him and he asked her "What are you doing in my room ?"

"Waiting for you" came the honest truthful answer. It was an answer that Mark didnt like, had Irie said something of missing her own bedroom door and found the neasrest bed to sleep it, he might have accepted it, but it was her expression that made him nervous.

"Waiting for me ?" His tigris side's voice echoed in his ears "_shes in heat man, and you're blind to it! She is blossoming into womanhood, shes beautiful._" Mentally shaking his head he looked at her as he waited for her answer. He stood from the bed before she could grab him, causing her to fall off it as she scrambled after him, reaching for his belt.

"Yup! Now come here!" Irie was wanting him directly. But it didnt work. Mark dodged out of her reach a second time, cuasing her to slip sligfhtly on the wood floor, no traction even with the rug, and that gave Mark an idea.

"Why were you waiting for me ?" Mark asked her as he dodged a third time, aiming his path to end in front of his door. Her next dart for him could send her into the hall.

She tackled him however. "Isnt it obvious ?" She asked him in his ear. Her hot breath on his neck. What the, oh that wasnt good

"Are you really that desperate ?" He asked her as she clung to him, she nibbled on his neck. "Will you let me breath ?" She let up slightly that was all Mark needed as he managed to somehow get out of her grip. Once more standing in front of the door.

Irie didnt respond, instead, she made to jump him as he kicked his door open and ducked. Irie sailed into the hallway and smacked agaionst the wall as Mark closed his door. What the hell had gotten into his cousin ? Somehow he didnt want to know the answer to that question.

Irie knocked on the door then tried the handle, Mark had locked it. "Mark, let me in. please ?!" Mark didnt answer. It made the girl slightly upset. A tear slid from her eye, she was so close! She could have had her own cousin! But he outsmarted her. Diamond said to go get him, and it didnt work. But was that the best advice she had ? Irie sniffled slightly and went to her room. Gently closing the door behind her.

Her first attempt to get her cousin had failed, and she knew it, but she knew she'd get him at some point. Somehow.

Irie curled up in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**20 October 2057**

**Arendelle**

**Marketplace Assassin Den**

**Sunrise**

Dawn broke, and it found Mark wide awake earlier than normal, which somehow became his new normal. The night was a strange one, weird dreams concerning him, his cousin Irie, and his aunt Blackmane were just too vivid to try and ignore, somehow he was there, and he wanst

Blackmane somehow approved, and somehow didnt really care much to begin with and was more worried over things outside the kingdom which thanks to the Essence Flames allowed Blackmane to use her own portals to go do missions outside Arendele.

About an hour after sunrise was breakfast, so it was around six am. Or so. Looking at his watch, it was just past six thirty, so that meant that breakst that morning was going to be at seven thirty or closer to eight if nobody showed up right away.

However from the room over there were strange noises, somebody speaking, or singing, or something, in a strange language, that of the Dragons, and with Kalda out of the fight, Mark couldnt hope to understand or even know who the two people in the other room speaking in Draconic so well were before their voices went quiet as if someone hit the mute button.

Mark got out of bed and got dressed. When his sisters were there they all normally slept in the buff, but lately he'd been sleeping with a pair of boxors on and occasionally a pair of gym shorts. They did the job just fine at the very least. He put on a dirty tank top, checked his hair in the mirror. And briefly his mind wandered back to the events during the night. How had Irie gotten into his room ? Had his aunt let her in ? Did he forget to lock his door again ?

Did it matter ?

Irie said she wanted him, she was waiting for him, but she was dressed in her sleeping gown, that black number showed off a lot of leg, possibly too much leg. But then it was also a swimsuit, Mark remembered that even aunt Blackmane had one of a beautiful midnight purple hue.

He dismissed the thought then, Irie had asked to come back into his room, and he heard her sniffling ? Was she crying tghat he wouldnt let her back in ? Should he apologise ? No he didnt have time for that. He had to get breakfast and then get back to the train to help wit the repairs to the damaged and shot up cars on the length of it. Unless Haversham had any other ideas. Mark was currently on his own.

Mark left his room and headed down the stairs. "You are up early" Came a soft voice. A voice Mark only remembered from the time he first got his Hood as an Assassin. Turning about to face the owner of the voice he was staring a woman in the face. A woman he had not seen in nearly twenty years. "Grandma Snowblood ?" Mark said in greeting, the woman. The woman, a good head and a half shorter then her grandson, nodded in greeting. "What are you doing here ?"

"I am only here because Blackie asked me for my advice on something important to her. Once we're doing with that, I head back for Egypt. Its bad enough Natz is overseeing things in my stead." Snowblood's third husband, Natz, was a capable assassin but Mark had never met him. His grandmothers first two husbands, Emile, Aunt Blackmanes father, and Timothy, her stepfather each had long happy marraiges with Grandma Snowblood, Emile was the father of all seven of Marks aunts including his mother Snowfeather.

The only differences was that Timothy was their stepfather after Emile had been killed during World War Two, when the ship he was on was blown up. Timothy was assassinated while running for Prime Minister President of Egypt after only eighteen years of marrage with Snowblow, and Natz, well, he and Snowblood were now going on thirty five years so far and the guy kept a good business

"Aunt Blackie needing help is news to me, I've never known her to ask for it." Mark admitted it felt kind of strange, but then he remmebered, her magic couldnt heal her body as it did before, it just made things worse, at least until Kiyomori had given her the Essence flame the days before. "Unless you mean her magic and self healing issues ?"

"That's it exactly my boy" Snowblood was a good head and a half shorter than her grandson Mark. "Blackies Magic has been going haywire the past year since those models got set up. So once she managed to get into contact with me, and lady Kiyomori helped her with an Essence Flame, Blackie just needs some help to get her own internal energies properly cultivated again. Which shouldnt take too long." Snowblood poured herself a coffee.

Mark got himself breakfast as Snowblood continued. "So, Grandson, what has you up at the crack of dawn ? Normally Snowfeather complained she couldnt wake you up until after lunch"

"Things are unraveling faster then I'd like to admit, Grandma. So last night, a friend and I took over a Hovertrain, hacked into its network, the works. Even cleaned it out entirely as well of certain unwanteds." Mark said as he began cooking his meal

"Hovertrains are dangerous tools, yet they come in handy, good luck" Snowblood replied before heading upstairs to where her daughter, Blackmane slept like a rock. Mark could have sworn he heard her ask under her breath why her granddaughter was in her room crying, but he paid it no heed as he ate breakfast.

Ten minutes later and Mark was out the door as Vaeyuko was at the top of the stairs watching him leave. She had heard her daughter crying as she walked past her door. Irie rarely cried unless something happened or she had a nightmare.

**Arendelle**

**Hovertrain Marketplace Station**

**9 am**

Mark stepped onto the platform, and as promised the hovertrain from the night before was in pretty good shape if not better shape. Going to the door Mark knocked on it twice, "Haversham you in here ?" He called out.

"Over here!" Came the reply, Mark stepped around the door through the car to the connecting hall and found Haversham and two other men from the night before working hard on repairing the floor and dmaged walls. The gun and bow fight ended with a lot of damage to the hovertrain's interior.

"I see you've made progress on the repairs ?" Mark mused. The first car hadnt been heavily as damaged as the rest of the train. But the rest of the train was going to be a problem for sure.

"For the most part, we got three squads per car. This car was lightly damaged from your running fight. But the other sixteen were damaged in various levels of minor to major to nearly destroyed. Thankfuylly those almost gone cars we can easily switch out for other undamaged ones and hook them into our connection and network." Haversham replied.

He tapped the two guys with him. "I'm gonna give this guy the tour., keep at it." He said, the two men nodded and continued working as Haversham began the tour for Mark. "This train is basically new out of Oslo, so now that we got it connected to us, you can use it as you see fit. Come here let me show you something"

Haversham took Mark to the second car, pulling a lever the hammer space system kicked in and the car pretty much turned into a massive basketyball gym minus the huge ring of seats or for that matter the abilkity ot host a monster truck rally safely at the very least.

"This will be your combat simulation room, everything you train in will take place in here" Haversham hit the lever again and the traincar returned to normal around him and Mark

"Whoa" Was all Mark could say. It made sense too, Mark was at a loss for words as Haversham showed him what the train could do.

The next car was accessed and another lever was pulled. "When the train is stopped in the right stations, this lever will open the lower and upper level meeting room." He said, as he spoek the traincar shifted about and expanded into two levels, one upper level that they stood on, the other, the lower levl was dsesigned for more like a courtoom styled structure. "You'd only need this for promoting new Assassins I'd think." Haversham said

The third train car housed the kitchen, and the fourth housed the dining car. Past that was three sleeping bunker cars, and then the normal passenger cars after those. Mark was impressed with the level of technology put into the train structure as a whole and it made sense for the most part. He hoped the ride would be worth it. And it was.

So he had to ask ":How many cars were nearly destroyed ?" the more he knew how much this was going to cost, the better.

"Five of the sixteen were nearly destroyed, thankfully they were at the rear of the train entirely so we only disconnect the most damaged car from the next one, and then pull up five new cars to lock in." Haversham explained, Mark nodded, it made sense for the most part really.

"And the cost of repairs ?" Mark asked

"Nothing, Oslo doesnt even know what happened to their trains whatsoever. So its only a matter of time before things go sideways back there. Until then we have this train as ours, but Oslo reports it as theirs and is working as normal with minimal damage from a brief derailment"

"That was more a battlezone then a derailment" Mark pointed out

"Semetics my dear boy. Xiaoden is waiting, better not keep her much longer. No doubt she is wondering what is keeping you." Haversham said turning on his heel for the front of the train and stepping out onto the platform.

"what, sorry what ? Xiaoden ?" Mark had nearly all but forgotten about he black coated, spikey haired woman, the last time he had seen the black haired woman was in the dream world of Scala ad Caelum, when she woke him up. "She wants to see me ?"

"Xiaoden and Xendras both, Number six, and Number Two Respectively if you wanna get technical on who the two of them are, oh and if you see him, Miyagi has some stuff you might find useful." Haversam said to Mark giving him brief directions to the nearly rebuilt Wolfe Manor two districts away.

Things had changed in Arendelle in a year, with the addition of the train system, districts had been rebuilt on many levels to add in the hovertrain network, some of the tracks, if one wanted to call them tracks, went under buildings that were built over the tracks like a tunnel, others were built through the buildings in the same manner.

But with the laying of the track, if one wanted to get technical and call it a track when it was really just an open concret paving stone panels ten meters wide and hundreds of meters long in both directions of where the tracks went to, then yeah the track laying really did redesign a lot of districts and in one case eliminated a district by transforming it entirely into a network hub of a station system.

So as Mark wandered towards his old home he had to retrace his steps twice, finding the old landmarks he was used to were long gone or merely briefly slightly moved. Mark for one was actually happy for the most part over how things went. The new 'road' was not the right term for the hovertrain tracks that went a long route through the city as a whole before shifting and going in two different directions.

So as Mark finally found a landmark he recognised he followed the road to his old home. Almost shocked to find that it was nearly fully rebuilt yet one wing had people living in it already ? "What is going on here ?" Mark asked. Why were there people living in _his_ home ?

Two people stood nearby, one man had a head of white spiky long hair, the other a woman, dressed in a similar black hooded coat with long spikey black hair. "I told you he'd want to fix this fast" the woman, Xiaoden said in a smug tone, "and the boss thought I was crazy to do it too"

"What you showed him in the simulation could only reflect what we had personally witnessed here" Xendras replied calmly. "The boss doesnt need to know further the plans we have concerning this."

"What plans ?" Mark asked as he stepped up to the two, trading looks with them both.

Xendras smirked, but it was Xiaoden who spoke first "Master Wolfe, its good for you to return here after so long. It seems we have squatters living in your home. Some of them however you might recognise as your own soldiers guarding the place and remaining in their wing where they keep their barracks." Xiaoden pointed out the floor map of the massive structure, Mark then realised what Xiaoden had shown him in the dream world to wake him up.

"You were showing me what the workmen were doing, how they were going on their work so far ?" Mark realised, Xiaoden nodded. Finally he got the picture. "So those people who I thought simply living here as I walked into the front yard, were actually making the place look lived in while still working to repair it."

"Exactly" Xendras said, "now, you look like you've seen a ghost, whats bugging you ?" Xendras coyld tell Mark looked shaken from something

"Its nothing" Mark lied, truth was his mind was on his cousin, had he hurt her ?"

"You sure, you look like somethings bugging you and you need to spill it" Xiaoden said as Xendras magiced up a set of chairs and a table for them to sit on while on the front porch of the massive house.

Mark sighed and sat down heavily. "Alright, yes, there is something bugging me. I think I hurt my cousin somehow." He told them of the night before, finding Irie in his bedroom, how she tried to get at him and get him naked or at least snuggle with him for the most part.

"It seems Irie is into you. I'm no expert on mortal doings, but I can tell when someones in love." Xendras said with a smirk as he relaxed on his chair.

Mark just glared at him, "You sound like someone I spoke to recently about the exact same thing, and I still think he was crazy, and you're talking like him so I think you're crazy"

"Alright, fine, real talk here. Irie is in love, she might be in love with you, or someone else, or, she might have mistook your room for hers last night too, or was drunk, or something" Xiaoden said, trying to defend Xendras, who simply rubbed his forehead this was going to be a long day.

**Arendelle**

**Marketplace Den**

**At that same moment**

Vaeyuko knocked on her daughters door, "Come in" Came her voice, Irie didnt sound too good, but as Vaeyuko saw she was working on something at the desk, she hadnt changed from her sleeping clothes, and she looked as if she hadnt slept much, fact was she slept for five hours and had woken up just moments before.

"Irie, are you alright sweetie ?" Vaqeyuko took in the state of her daughter, the brown eyed girl was working on a device, testing it off and on, it was a holographic screen. She tossed it up into the air, it floated there a moment before focusing and remaining airborne perfectly, making a floating TV screen.

"I guess so" Irie said, Vaeyuko saw she hadnt changed yet, the black swimsuit was also good for sleepwear because it also looked nice enough as such.

"Really ?" Vaeyuko asked, her daughter was a puzzle and she was ready to put that puzzle together to figure her daughter out. "Irie, tell me truly, whats wrong ?"

"I spoke to someone last night, after dinner, I told them how I felt, and she told me to 'go get him' So I did" Irie explained, she sat down heavily on the bed next to her mother. "But it didnt work as I had hoped. I think he rejected me. One moment I was so close, the next, I was in the hall knocking on his door."

"You're in heat" Vaeyuko realised, a smile gracing her face as she rubbed her daughters arm and hugged her.

"What ?" Irie asked her confused. "I'm, in heat ?"

"Yes dear you are. Dont give me that look, its a good thing to be in heat, I guess I am lucky I found you as an infant as it is. I've never gone through it myself. Infact, for you, I think it's possibly really just starting. And I think I know how to get his attention focused on you before you reach your limit."

"Momma, What do you mean ?" Irie asked to Vaeyuko, the woman smirked

"You're in love with your cousin arent you ?" Vaeyuko said, Irie was about to speak as Vaeyuko placed a slender finger on her lips., "No, dont say anything, its alright. I understand, it explains why you had him always field test everything you came up with for the Egyptian Assassins."

"But" Irie started to say before her mother stopepd her

"No buts, Mark is a unique man, you have to watch his habits, what was in his room when you were there ? Do you remebmer anything that stood out ?" Vaeyuko asked her, the girl went throughtful for a moment, then shook her head

"I cant remembver, when I went into his room it was dark, but by time he came home, and I was in th hall it was dimly lit from his bathroom's motion sensor" Irie said a sad tone to her voice.

Vaeyuko grunted thoughtfully then, "Alright, I have an idea, watch his habits, dont make any moves, I know it will be hard, I could have Blackie whip up a fast spell to help you maintain a sense of control of yourself if you want" Vaeyuko said, but Irie looked scared, a spell from her aunt was a scary thought. "OK no spell, I can see it wont work."

"So what do I do ?" Irie asked her mother

"For now, watch him, watch his habits when he's home, these little screens, you can see things on your end in your workshop ?" Vaeyuko asked her, Irie nodded, each holoscreen was a two way device, both a camera and a screen that could show different channels easily. "Then there you go, use these screens to watch Marks habits across the den, Maybe even enlist his help in setting them up in places. I recall him muttering recently about a security system for the Wolfe Manor and all its structures, that could help you in observing his bad habits, all men have them" Vaeyuko said.

Irie was quiet a moment ,then she smiled, "Momma, you're right, If I can watch Marks habits its possible I can use them to my advantage and get him to notice me, you saw how he acted at dinner last night, he barely even noticed me"

"Oh he noticed you alright" Vaeyuko chuckled, Diana had gotten a faceful of water when Irie showed up. Irie smiled.

"Thank you Momma, I feel better now, I'll see you at breakfast ?" Irie said to her, Vaeyuko nodded. The older Elisar got up from the bed

"Eggs and pancakes, right dear ?" Vaeyuko asked her

"Yup! I'll be right down as soon as I get dressed" Irie said, escorting her mother to her bedroom door, allowing her mother to leave, Irie felt a sense of relief.

For one thing her mother wasnt worried about her well being, she wasnt worried that she might be doing the wrong thing. She'd always treated Mark more favorably than anyone else when it came t ofield testing her new toys for the Assassins, everything she sent t omass production had been carefully tested by Mark, and he never knew why she had him doing it in the first place.

Back then she had to briefly remember, was she in love with him ? No, she didnt remember it until recently when she started wanting him more and more. But Irie was in a happier mood. She saw on her desk, a key, and she knew what it was for. With Mark gone for the next several hours, that allowed her top sneak into his room and take in what was in it. Find out, as her mother said, what his habits were.

Scanning over everything without touching it she failed on the first glance to notice exactly her cousins recent habits thankjs to certain people, in this case, a woman named Georgina, the Princess of China, had introduced Mark into a unique habit that was oddly a healthier one then initally feared.

Incense smoking. There was a pack of incense sticks on the dresser next to the holographic tv where she set the thing. But she ignored the pack of incense sticks entirely. It was time top put the plan into motion. She'd need to make more of them, right now she only had two. Sneaking out of the room and safely locking the door, she headed downstairs to get to breakfast with her mother. She never saw her grandmother, Snowblood, entering Blackmanes room.

**Arendelle**

**Palace District**

**10 am**

"Manfredd, do me a favor and ensure that our troops are informed of what to look out for, the squad sent t ofind the woman who destroyed those two squads never returned execept for one of them. Ensure he has been given the rest he needs before returning to work" The High Priest wasnt happy, another attempt to find the woman who looked like Elsa had failed.

But the words spoken with Prince Hans last night about a woman fighting with his soldiers in the street and barely getting away, to which he sent his own men to follow the trail of blood only made things slightly more confusing.

"As you say" Manny replied, he didnt sound too impressed but he did as told and relayed the orders. The soldiers waiting outside were told what t odo and a messenger was sent off. Manny went back to his douties as the High Priest got ready for the council session that morning. There was only plans for five people to be there at first, Xercine was planning to announce an heir, someone from the kingdom, someone, he hoped, who could be easily lead as a puppet.

The other four members were Deacons Sax and Dice, a new man named Master Luxord, and a guy named Xeirn, the last two of whom, Kiyori had never heard about, but Deacon Dice had insisted they could be trusted.

Kiyori was briefly upset but did not question his Deacons recommendation, did not know that Deacon Dice was infact a member of a shadowy group called the Star Council, a group of men and women forming a council of deadly observors more intent on ensuring things happened a certain way and in most cases, in their favor.

But Deacon Dice, otherwise known as Xice, was a new member of the Council, locked at a certain level, in this case number eight. He had little to no knowledge of the other members aside from Luixord, and Xeirn, and someone referred to as Number Two.

But the more the man thought on it, the more the High Priest found himself wondering just who the newcomers were and what they really were after. It was simply their plan was to ensure things went a certain weay. History had already been written, and it was up to them to ensure it followed that path.

But there were always times they had to interfere, like in the simulated town of Scala ad Caelum. They had to rush to wake up the four becausae time was running short, and Xeirn had already spoken to the woman known as DiT. It only made sense in a way that things could go a certain direction. Xeirn had made it clear the four had to get woken properly, and quickly.

Waking up Diamond first was the plan, then after her Mark, then Anna, then finally Xeir herself. DiT's initial plan entirely was to get revenge and Xeirns plan was to ensure DiT got exactly what she sought. But not exactly how she sought it.

It made Xeirn wonder however where the All-Mother had gone, He had no idea where she was, and had searched most planets in the Mortal realm already trying to find her to no avail.

Earth, this planet, this world, was his lasdt place to search, and he found the woman named DiT instead of who he sought. And yet somehow DiT remained elusive of who she really was as well as what her plans were.

But the more Kiyori thought on the newcomers the less he felt he knew, so he called on Deacon Dice for information. The Deacon stepped into the High Priests office and took a seat. It was nearly time for the meeting so they only had a few minutes to spare.

"Dice, you are my second Deacon here, I need your information of these newcomers to todays meeting. These men, Luxord, and Xeirn. What do you know of them ?" Kiyori was intent on knowing more of his possible enemies and could find an exploit to use against them.

Little did he know, they knew all about him. Dice was unable to fdully detail the two newcomers, and said that Kiyori was going to have to meet them himself to get an idea of how they worked. Apparently they were familiar with Xercine and even then Kiyori knew very little of the man.

However he did note one thing, each of the three, Xeirn, Luxord and Xercine each had the letter x in their names somewhere. Minutes passed in quiet as Manny stepped into view. "Yes ?" Kiyori said simply to his bodyguard.

"Your guests for the council meeting, sir" Manny said stepping to the side and allowing Deacon Sax to enter, with him was Luxord and Xeirn, but Xercine was nowhere to be seen. The man infact was standing in the window looking out, his hood covering his face in shadows as Xeirn was introduced by Deacon Dice.

"Your Honor, this is Masters Luxord, and Xeirn. They are here on behalf of certain parties they have yet to reveal." Dice said, though he knew full well where the men came from.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Arendelle, I trust your... fellows know where you are ?" Kiyori said as the group sat. Xercine unnoticed execept by Xeirn as the blonde haired Luxord smirked.

The silver white haired Xeirn spoke first. "This council is well designed you must be proud" He said, a smirk in his tone, yet he showed no remorse or any hint of amusement on his face.

Infact he showed more like entirely complete contempt for the man before him. Kiyori ran a council in the place of a Queen. Xercine had told Xeirn everything, Xeirn knew every day of Kiyoris waking life. And it was about time to warn the guy.

It was not often that Kiyori was complimented, mostly complained at, or sworn at, or cussed at. But this was the first time in a year he was infact, complimented. He didnt mind it all that much but it made little sense. "They do their jobs well that I can promise." He said.

"Then that is good, it is what we're here for to witness. Rumor floats of course of the return of the Queen but nobody knows who she is or what she looks like. Or even if she is human" Xeirn said, Lkuxord absently flicked what looked to be playing cards in his hands. Which kind of threw the High Priest for a loop briefly as he wondered where the cards came from. But he paid it little heed as the black coated man put the cards away as quickly as he produced them.

"Let me put into words and actions of what my fellow means" Luxord said, again the cards appeared, this time bearing designs and patterns as he moved them around. It wasnt long before the cards formed details of what Kiyori feared was coming. "At some point in the next week a fight will occur in a district you do not control. You will try to gain control but you will not be able to keep it"

"A fight, with who ?" Kiyori asked, he had already made an alliance with Prince Hans and his retainers. So there was little chance he could find with them.

"The same woman who destroyed your men so easily yesterday" Xeirn spoke, his voice was deep and heavy. Full of nothing more then contempt for the men Kiyori had under his control

"A woman destyroyed two squads of my men" Kiyori asked, he gave the two dark coated men a confused look. "How do youi know this ?"

"We observed it" Luxord replied calmly, almost bored as he relaxed in his chair. "The woman fought like a banshee, nothing I had ever seen before quite honestly. Skills unlike anything of this world, truth be told, if you or your men try to search for her, they wont survive, you wont survive" He said

Kiyori glared at him, but it was Xeirn that spoke up calmly. "It will not be too much longer before things begin to sprial, your Star Formation will falter and come apart before it becomes what it should be."

Kiyori gave him a look, but of confusion. "How do you know of my Star Formation, you have never seen it. So how could you possibly know about it ?"

"Where we are from, they are quite common, for you to have one is no small feat. For they are fickle things." Xeirn replied, it was a lie, they lived in a Star Formation of a sort. The Never the home of the Star Council, where Nothing Met was infact based on a Star Formation.

"Be that as it may, but you confuse me greatly, who exactly do you represent ?" Kiyori asked.

"That is a good question." Xeirn replied calmly. He looked to Luxord who smirked. "Very well." Xeirn said in reply to the smirk. It seems that time has run short, we must take our leave" He made to get up

Kiyori raised a hand to stop him. Xeirn halted slightly, looking to him. "Who exactly are you ?" Kiyori asked

"We are no one to be trifiled with" Xeirn replied, he relaxed in his chair then, a plume of purple and white vinery faded into view around him and Luxord, both men disappeared. Kiyori shouted something but it was lost on the two men.

The two had disapepared entirely. Which had Kiyori wanting answers, standing up with a shout he said "They wore identical coats, who were they, what do they want ? How did they know of the Star Formation ?" He asked, his fellows had no idea how to answer, and none of of them, execept for Dice had seen that Xercine was present the entire meeting. But he had also disappeared the same time that Xeirn and Luxord had disappeared. Only Dice remained with Deacon Sax.

Kiyori sat down "Fine" he said simply, after that days meeting he made a note, he'd go see and speak with Hans, see what he knew of these men in dark coats.

**Place Unknown**

**Time Unknown**

Two Darkness Corridors faded open, two men stepped out. "That went better then expected." Luxord said simply, keeping things simple for the most part.

"So it did, Kiyori, a High Priest, has a strong latent magical ability" Xeirn replied. "All it will take is to trigger him to lose his temper, see where his Star Formation is hidden, ensure it is unstable as it is now. Sooner or later it will be useful over many things. As well as important to ensure that his focus is on maintaining it."

"What of the Star Shards hidden across the Kingdom ?" Luxord asked it was a goiod question to ask but not the smartest one.

"For now that wont be a problem, at this moment ensure that Kiyori is focused on maintaining the Star Formation as long as possible while the others help those we seek to regain control of Arendelle find the rest of the Star Shards" Xeirn said before disappearing into another darkness corridor. It didnt take long, but it helped, a lot.

**Arendelle**

**Marketplace Hovertain Station**

**Noon**

It was not like Kiyomori to be late for a promised meeting. And Mark knew she had been having troubles in other districts, based on what Sapphire had told him. A posion attack had nearly reduced the Galasia District to nothing had Kiyomori not been there to begin with. It seemed the Essence flames were more then helpful when it came to healing others too.

Finally Mark spotted Kiyomori as she entered the Marketplace hovertrain station. Over the last few hours since Mark had been given the tour, he had helped repair the damasged cars. So when he saw Kiyomori coming towards him he smiled and excused himself from the workmen and went to speak to his cousin. He regarded Kiyomori as his cousin, even by adoption, she was after all, Sapphires sister. "You are a little late" Mark mused seeing her

Kiyomori regarded her cousin with a amused expression "I I didnt sleep for two days" She said, almost in a joking manner. But Mark wasnt smiling. "There was a lot of sickly people in the Galasia District, we manage to cleanse the district entirely of the posion but it might have spread further. I havent found the person who helped me though, so its not all just me that did the healing" Kiyomori detailed what Xeir looked like at the time

Mark stared at his cousin. "Tell me what the woman looked like again" He said to her. Kiyomori was confused but did so. Mark nodded. "I thought that was what you had said." He he mused.

From the witness reports of the fight the night before in another district, he did not remember which one until it clicked, they had been on the hovertrain at the time. The train tracks crossed under the Pond District's main fountain area in a curved fasion but never stopped as there was no space for a station to be built. So the road was split to be like a canal. But the canal was reall the hovertrain line.

"Great, so the rumor is true then" Mark mumbled

"What ?" Kiyomori asked him, there was confusion in her face and expression. "What rumor ?" Had word of Xeir gotten out ?

"Last night while Haversham and I were taking over this train something happened. We went through the Pond District, there was weird smoke and explosions on one side of the street." Mark explained the night before, leaving out the events at home. "This might be related to the rumor of the two soldier squads getting attacked or being defeated after someone was attacked." Mark didnt have Ulnaus to help him out in this matter to use the birds to find out more.

"Well, there was a person helping me, she went off on her own to explore the kingdom, so she said. Next thing I know, she was gone and nobody had seen her since yesterday in the early afternoon after we had cleaned out the District of the poison" Kiyomori said it was strange, Mark hadnt met Xeir yet. This was weird as hell.

"Alrigh,t we're going to move things along then. Kiyomori, I need you to get back to the Galasia District and get as many bits of information you can find, pack it onto a crystal if you have to. Is there a Hovertrain station in Galasia ?" Mark said, taking charge of the situation at that moment. Kiyomori nodded. "Good, Get everything you can about the fight that happened yesterday onto a crystal, I dont care how big, just get it. Anything you can get will do. Once you have it, go to the Galasia District's Hovertrain station. I'll have Haversham get us there this evening, that will give you plenty of time to get to the district, get the crystal, I dont have one on me, and then get the info. By the time we get there, you'll be all set too"

Kiyomori thought a moment then nodded. "See you this evening at the station then." She said simply turning quickly she left the Marketplace station and headed for the Galasia District, she had work to do.

"What was that about ?" Xiaoden asked appearing out of nowhere behind him.

"There is information I need, my cousin can get it." Mark said never looking at Xiaoden.

"I hope so, two of ours is Arendelle doing something and the Boss just pissed off the High Priest, but nothing happened as he had hoped. So the Bossman gave Numero Dios the job of making sure the High Priest is kept busy." Xiaoden mused as she sat on a gas drum.

"With someone keeping the High Priest busy, hopefully that means we will be able to finish some tasks." Mark said, he wanted to get a route between the Kreen District, Galasia District and the Marketplace District. There was however a problem. The Marketplace District was very close to the Arko Park, and also the Castle District itself.

The last thing Mark wanted was the High Priest knowing they were building up their strength, that was where the hovertrains came into play. With the right portals, one could easily move things from dens onto the train, and then the train would be in various parts of the massive kingdom as a whole to keep Kiyoris men guessing where they were. So that way they could be constantly moving, and the hovertrains made little if any noise too so it also helped greatly as well.

"What are you thinking ?" Xiaoden asked him

"Depends, what are you doing here ?" Mark looked at her with a stern look.

Xiaoden smirked, "Following orders for the most part." She replied simply, it was true, her orders, along with Xendras and Xinxin was to aid where needed those in the dream world. Now that they were awake they could go back to where they were from. But instead they decided to stick around and Xeirn ensured it. Xendras of course loved screwing around with things and that only made things slightly worrysome. Yet Mark didnt really seem to worry too much on that angle itself, so what they did whe nthey did it was not his worry.

"Though, there might be a problem. One of our members is reletively new to the whole following orders thing. Shes used to working with people she is used to knowing. People like us, she doesnt know us like the people she used to know in Napoli" Napoli sounded errily familiar but Mark didnt ask further concerning it. "So, if we see her we're to give her handler new objectives."

"And if I see her ?" Mark asked

"Hope to fuck she isnt hungry." Xiaoden replied, well that didnt make a lot of sense to Mark, but it did make a little bit of sense in the long run. Xiuen was known to eat, a lot, and sometimes when people got in the way she'd try to take a bite before going to the real food.

Xiuen was a Tigris of course, but she was also a beautiful woman too. But Mark had nbever met her so he had no idea who she was or what she looked like. Hans however had met her, and she seemed pretty calm at that point


	18. Xeir Awakening: Chapter 8

Frozen Memories 1.8 Bridge

Hidden Past – _Back Cover_

Xeir Awakening

Chapter Eight: Bad Habits

**20 October 2057**

**Arendelle**

**Marketplace Hovertrain Station**

**Midafternoon**

After his chat with Xiaoden Mark had to be sure that things were indeed up to speed where he hoped they were. In this case he needed help and information. So where to start ? He saw his cousin "Sapphire ?" He said, she was able to have the day off according to the High Priest, she earned it apparently. She looked to her cousin from where she sat.

"Yes ?" She asked to her cousin. "What is it ?"

"What do you know about a certain woman dressed in scales attacking soldiers ?" Mark asked rather bluntly to her. It was more he couldnt accurately discribe the dress that Xeir at the time wore other then it was colored in gold, white and bits of silver, but it was also tight to the body, beautiful and drew a lot of attention.

And after a fight that was rumored to have happened in the Pond District the afternoon before, it was possible said dress was destroyed. Or badly damaged.

Sapphire stared at him. The woman he described was the same woman who had gotten her free from the High Priests model in front of the castle. "Who told you that ?" what she meant to ask him was who told him about the woman ?

"Its rumor and witness accounts, a woman was in a fight in the Pond District, she barely got out of it so I hear. Both squads of soldiers were destroyed" Mark replied, it was a simple thing really, two squads of soldiers, highly trained, well not highly trained but basically trained for a fight lost to a woman. It was the last two that made things harder for her however.

For a long moment Sapphire said nothing, finally she reached for a beer nearby and cracked it open. She needed to be drunk to tell her cousin this story. "Eyewitness accounts reported that the woman fought two squads of soldiers right ?" She said, Mark nodded.. "Of those soldiers, two gave her the hardest time, Jaegers, the best trained, carefully trained by somebody in the Honor Guard, I never met the man so I have no idea who it is, or even if its a man to begin with." Sapphire said. Mark just looked at her confused. What did she mean by that ?

Seeing his look, she sighed, took a nother drink, then explained "Jaegers are the top dog of the army chain of command. In this case. If the woman was able to take out the other members of the squad, which is normally a snitch, a pair of snipers, a pair of normal soldiers, an officer, a grenadier and a Jaeger. The lesser soldiers below grenadier went down according to the witnesses right ?"

Mark nodded, Sapphire continued "The Jaegers gave her trouble because of their training, she couldnt knock them in as easily as she did with the other soldeirs. Even the officers fell from her withering strikes or so I am told."

"What happened to the woman ?" Mark asked, there had to be more to this story.

Sapphire smirked. "That, cousin, is where it gets funny. Accoirding to the witnesses, the Jagers tossed a grenade at the womans feet, when the sucker went off she destroyed a noodle stall on the street, and at the same time her dress was in tatterns, torn, ripped, looked like she had been through death in it."

Mark looked at her. Sapphire smirked and continued "Apparently the Jaegers managed to smash her nose on her face before she electrocuted one and beheaded the other" So that was that, Xeir was in the kingdom, and she was attacked, so it was only in self defense then from the sound of it.

"What about last night ?" Mark then detailed the comotion that Haversham had briefly spotted, Sapphire sadly didnt have any further information. She finished her beer, amazingly still , nobody knew what happened to that squad of Jaegers because the High Priest had the man reassigned and allowed a week of earned rest. And Sapphire wasnt high enough on the staff to get access to the names of each soldier.

So that left Mark wanting to know what he could about the fighting going on in various parts of his city. Arendelle was his homeland. He had a very strong sense of protectiveness for what he helped build of course. But that was to be expected, especially of him. "I see, alright, lets finish up here and get the hovertrain going. I think we can set up a few portals inside so Aunt Blackmane can get stuff in here for us all.

Sapphire nodded, the two of them then got back to work on repairing the second traincar, it had the most bullet holes in the roof because Mark had run atop it just getting to the front car alone. Within a few hours the repairs to the ceiling were finished and the train was moving as Mark had promised to his cousin. Sapphire found the bunk house traincar on a nearby track and Mark made plans to move it into the train proper, of course they had disconected the first two trains from the rest, then backed to the two sleeper cars, then hooked back up to the rest of the train.

They were getting closer to having a mobile home within the kingdom. Once that was done, it was just a matter of time before things got underway good and proper. Mark of course wanted to ensure the information his cousin had gotten was in safe hands. That meant either his own hands, or in the hands of Diana. Who he hadnt seen since dinner the night before.

Diana he knew could be trusted with information, even vital information. So as they were underway he diasled his wristphone, Dianas number. "Come on pick up" Mark mumbled as it began to ring.

A second ring. Then a third. Right before the voice mail picked up Diana spoke "_Hello ?_"

"Its me, I got a question for you" Mark said simply as he watched the kingdoms district float past, the hovertrain was a quiet machine and hovered a half meter above the ground, so it was quick to move with for sure.

"_A question for me ?_" Diana replied, followed by a muffled sentence that was, when later explained to Mark, simply Diana telling someone else not to do something. "_What is it ?_"

"How good are you at keeping secrets ?" Mark asked her

Oh Holy All-Mother this was rich! Diana was quiet a moment, "_Depends_" She replied, "_On the info you want me to keep secret_"

Mark smirked, "I have someone meeting me at the Galasia District Hovertrain station, she'll be carrying a crystal full of information of rumors and eyewitness accounts of that street fight happened yesterday in the Pond District. Once I had read through them myself, I need someone I can trust, you, to hold onto that crystal when I am done with it. Agreed ?"

"_That's a tall order_" Came the calm tone of Diana, it was a tall order, she had plans to find Xeir that day, they needed to meet up anyhow, and they hadnt met yet. But Nara had seen her. "_But yeah, I can hang onto it for you. Do I need to ask why ?_"

"No, just, as soon as I am done with it we'll need to meet, I will give you the crystal, and you will put it somewhere safe. Until then, try to find out more about the rumors of the happenings in the Pond District, alright ?" Mark replied, he moved to the front of the train as he spoke towards the door, the hovertrain station in the Galasia District wasnt yet marked on the map system the kingdom used. But it didnt stop Haversham from finding it.

"_Yeah, I can do that then, Talk to you then ?_" Diana replied, Diamond hated faking it but it made sense, sort of. She couldnt wait to reveal to Mark who she really was. Marion in her heart too. They both hated faking being another person, but Diana was Marions cover in Arendelle and Mark thought her slain. But oddly in the dream her name was Marion and they intertacted with each other as siblings.

"Agreed, I'll call you when the meeting is to happen, until then try and find out what Sapphire couldnt." Mar kthen hung up as Diana smirked on her end and said she could do just that when the time was set. She only had a few things she had to deal with first, like her husband.

Mark settled next to Haversham, it was nearing six that evening, they'd be late for dinner if Kiyomori wasnt on the platform. Fortunately for them both, she was waiting for them. "There, I see your cousin, Wolfe." Haversham said, he pointed a hand towards where Kiyomori stood. The woman was dressed in a various mix of red, edged in gold thread, and something of a feather boa around her neck., with her was someone Mark hoped to not really get close to again because she molted so much

Sazhori hadnt been to Arendelle since Mark had returned there after his trip to Sacremento two years before. So to be back in Arendelle now, something was up. "What is she doing here ?" Had someone sent her to guard him again ? Was the car damaged ? Thankfully Mark didnt have to worry as he stepped off the train. "Sazhori ?"

"Miss me ?" The Raven girl asked, Kiyomori looked apologetic as she handed her cousin a quarts crystal about the size of her forearm.

"Not really, no." Mark replied to Sazhori as he looked to Kiyomori

"Its not a lot" Kiyomori said, "But its what I could record of eyewitness accounts, and also scanned from written accounts."

"Thats not what I was hoping to hear, but I missed you. Everyone missed you. And something's wrong. So father sent me to find out what was going on. Nobody has heard from someone important in a long time too." Sazhori replied as she then detailed Lights sudden disappearance the year before. Mark had no clue exactly who Light was, he had never met her, but Kalda did, and Kalda wasnt there

"Fair enough" Mark replied simply as he took the crystal from his cousin. He eyed Sazhori carefully, "So you're not here to be a bodyguard, just a messenger ?"

"Somewhat, according to Father I'm supposed to find Light" Sazhori then detailed her tasks, her main objective was to find out what happened to Light, Or at the very least find some sembelence of news of where she had gone and what her plans were.

"Huh" The only other person he kept hearing about, or rather briefly thinking about was a woman he had never met before. "Kiyomori had you seen anyone like the woman Sazhori mentioned ?" Mark asked

Kiyomori shook her head. "I have not, the only woman matching, at least a little bit, was a woman I had seen briefly on the outskirts of the kingdom, but she was robed in bandages and her head was covered save for one eye" Kiyomori explained what DiT looked like.

"What outskirts ?" Sazhori asked

Kiyomori produced a map of Arendelle on her wristphone. "Theres a few farms in this area, but the place I kept seeing the strange woman was this area here. A small cluster of buildings, an old run down structure among them." She explained.

"An old run down structure ?" Mark repeated. He remembered him and Anna waking up inside a very technology advanced almost stirle hospital operating room like space. And upon exiting, finding and seeing an old abandoned farmhouse. Broken windows, busted furniture, the place was rotted and coming apart. Nobody had lived in it for years, and yet, its basement was a maze of technology.

"Yes, something wrong ?" Kiyomori asked to her cousin. Sazhori looked between them, already planning to do her own search.

"I think trhere is an old farm we need to visit, get onboard, this track might take us to it if that map is right" Mark said, he motioned the two towards the train. Haversham was at the controls. He had a brief thing he had to do first. He got on his phone.

"_Diana here_" Came the reply, "_Mark what gives ? I was about to get dinner_" She sounded upset, as did the guy on her end.

"Something's come up" Mark replied

"_What ?_" Diamond asked

"You remember the place we woke up in a week ago ?" Mark asked her

A moment of quiet passed and then "_Yeah, we thought we had left Arendelle on a trip, I remember that much, but when we woke up and came outside, we had never left after all_" Diamond was confused, "_Mark, what's this about ?_"

Mark thought a moment, then said "Meet me at the place you came out of, and whatever you do, do not panic if a hovertrain pulls up." Mark said

A second or two of silence was on thje phone, he thought Diana had hung up. But she hadnt. "_Alright, I guess I can meet you there_"

"Good I'll see you there." Mark hung up, getting onto the train Haversham confirmed each district, even the outlaying ones, had access to a nearby station for the hovertrains. However to get to that location they'd have to take an old track that hadnt been used since the system had been built.

"This district, The Pine Forest District, It's mostly pine trees, so pine tree farms is what this place might be is my guess, so that puts the nearest station in I think it would be the Peirce District. Which is directly south of the Pine Forest district" Haversham said, it was the next district over, but the old farmhouse structure and property was in clear view of the hovertrain tracks. And like Haversham said, the hovertrain had a track, a siding if one wanted to get technical about it, that stopped next to the old farmhouse in question. "And just as I remember there is an old siding that pulls right up t othe bar on that same property, you wont have to walk far"

That was the news Mark needed to here, thankfully ther hovertrain was like a long road caravan of a sort, designedf like a tram at an old theme park Mark had been to as a kid in Egypt, it was kind of like a six flags type of park, rollercoasters, themed rides, character meet ups. Al lthe good stuff relally. So with that in mind, the hovertrain floated a half meter of the ground normally, so rough and broken cement didnt bother it much. But turning it was going to be a problem, at least until Haversham explained that the trains can go backwards just as good as forwards, the front and rear cars were both interachangable and even easier than Mark had feared.

So when Mark proposed the question of how to turn the hovertrain around to go back to the stations, Haversham simply smirked and said that it was an easy walk back to the rear car, which then becomes the front of the train. That was how easy hovertrains were to control. As long as the rear most car pointed 'backwards' putting it into forward would make the train go 'backwards'

In other words, once they got to the old farm structure, it was only a matter of searching it to find what they hopefully sought. In the case of Sazhori, it was the mere hopes of finding a certain item, clothing, newpaper clippings, a notepad, something left by Light, if it was who Kiyomori said to be, it was possible Light was incognito.

The question was, why ?

**Unknown time**

**Unknown place**

This was not good, the group was headed for the old mansion outside the kingdom, just within the boundaries infact was the old farm structure. By taking the hovertrain they could turn a lot of eyes. Xeirn watched it all.

And he didnt like what he was seeing.

DiT he knew was not who he expected. But when Mark, Xeir, Anna and Diamond had all woken up, the woman had disappeared, leaving nothing in her wake. With him in the room was two other members of the Council, Number Seven, Xexen, along with number nine, Xinxin.

Xexen was a blonde haired man with sharp eyes, the other, Xinxin, was slightly younger, almost a young adult himself, maybe just past twenty before becoming a member. His silver blue hair framed a angular boyish face. But it was a face filled with knowledge..

All three of them watched as the hovertrain neared the old manor house. The old Pine farm was a interesting structure and location. Presumably built a long time ago, and abandonded after a body was found within the structure. The remote location allowed DiT as she was known to buy the structure and then from there begin her work on building a computer simulation, everything in terms fo the technology was built up heavily. To the point where should one look deep into it, nothing would make sense.

It was after all a world made entirely of data, and once Xeir woke up, that world was pretty much locked up tightly.

"It appears" Said Xinxin after long moments of watching Mark begin his plan to search the old manor house. "That _her_ plans are going to be found"

"The All-Mother has been missing for a year, nobody knows where she has gone, not even _they_ do, and if they did, they're not telling." Xexen replied they being the Auditors, otherwise known as the Others, the people similar to the All-Mother, deities all of them.

"The All-mother being missing is the least of our worries right now" Xeirn spoke up, causing both other men to look towards him. "What is our worry is how close Mark is to discovering Xeir and where she is hiding right now."

"She was in the Galasia District of Aerendelle" Said Xinxin, "After the fight she had in the Pond District, I lost track of her" It wasnt an easy thing to admit, but Xeirn smiled.

"Good" He said simply. "We only have a short time now before the manor is accessed by Mark and those with him. DiT may have left devices, but none of them will point to the lady Xeir."

"What about the Raven, Sazhori ?" Xexen asked

"She is given a task by her father, find the All-mother, the only way she can do so is to search the old manor. DiT might have left something." Xeirn replied, he knew something the others did not. But he was like the Others, he wasnt telling secrets, but being cryptic in how he spoke of them. He had his musings and suspicions of who DiT really was. But he wasnt completely entirely sure.

DiT was not happy he had sent Xinxin, Xiaoden and Xendras into the simulated world. But once things were explained, she relented. And seemed relieved he only had interest in the four waking up properly, safely and quickly.

"So by searching the manor they might find something that was left behind, like all the technology used to structure the simulated city ?" Xinxin mused aloud.

Xeirn smiked "They will find exactly what they seek, more questions, and only each will find the answer they seek. For now it will do." Xeirn replied.

"And the girl, Irie ?" Xinxin asked, he detailed the night before but most of it was based on rumor, word was she tried to have her way with Mark during the night.

"Irie is beginning to blossom into full womanhood. Mark is oblivious to her advances, so it is natural she will try to make the first move." Xeirn mused, he was right, Marks own Tigris side had seen and smelled Irie beginning to blossom.

"Should we do anything concerning this ?" Xinxin asked

"No, leave Irie to her own thing, She wants Mark, she will eventually get him. However, if you wish to speak to her, by all means, say hello, ask to see her wares." Xeirn told Xinxin, the younger man thought a moment, Irie didnt really stack up well when it came to looks in the body structure department, unlike Xiuen, number twelve was stacked like a brick outhouse so the saying went. "Though I recommend wearing clothing that blends into the local culture if at all possible" their black coats stood out. And now the High Priest knew what to look for.

"The High Priest has seen two of us now, and maybe three of us at best with Xiaoden and Nara in that street fight." Xexen mused.

"The High Priest is more concerned with ensuring his Star Formation is kept stable. Work to distablise it in a subtle manner." Xeir nsaid, a darkness corridor opened and enveloped him, he faded into it and the portal disappeared, leaving Xinxin and Xexen alone.

This was going to be a long day

**Arendelle**

**Pine Forest District**

**7 PM**

The hovertrain hovered near the old manor, Mark now seeing in at sunset could tell that something was up. Stepping from the treain Mark took in the state of the structure, the last time he had seen it was sunrise a week before. "Never expected to be back here" he mumbled. It wasnt that he didnt like the state of the structure, it was more he didnt like the state of why he was there. He was searching for information.

Biut what kind of information eluded him greatly. He couldnt readily grasp for it just yet. But somehow he knew the information he sought, the information of the woman Sapphire had spoken about, and also Kiyomori had spoken about, trhe information was there..

Maybe even Elsa was still inside ?

Stepping up the walkway to the old structure Mark went up the steps on the front porch and across the slatted wood flooring of the deck, it was well built and looked recently repaired. From the feel of it, it felt new as well. "How is it a place like this can look and feel so old, yet also sound and feel as if brand new ?" Mark mused aloud

It was a good desguise, the structure on the first floor as they explored it, was a total mess, broken furniture,m busted windows, the air felt stale and dusty. Nobody recent had been in there judging from the footprints Mark recognised as his own, as well as Annas own. A third set of footprints Mark only couldf think was Dianas own, he had after all asked for her to come along to help keep Anna and Elsa safe with him.

A knock came at the doorframe "Can I come in ?" It was Diana, _Think of the devil and she arrives._ Mark thought. He waved her t ocome in. "Never thought I'd come back here again." She mused. Each person had a flashlight to see by, at least in the case of Diana and Mark they had a flashlight, in the case of Sazhori sdhe had a glowing feather like a glowrod, and the case of Kiyomori and Sapphire they used essence flames

"What exactly are we looking for ?" Diamond in her guise of Diana asked as she and Sazhori explored the front part of the house as Mark explored the kitchen.

"Light is missing" Sazhori said softly to her.

That made Diamond give a brief jerk and she briefly had a coughing attack, Mother was missing ? "How long ?" Diamond asked

"A year, nobody has heard from her in a year, so father sent me here to try and find her while my sisters went to two other planets." Sazhori explained "Papa figured that with you and Mark here I could have a chance to find her, and Abel and Siv are searching two toher worlds, one is called Cardinal, sounds beautiful, the other I forget the name of but was really dangerous."

Diamond had to smirk, so it was true! There was other planets besides earth, it was just that humans were just too dang stubborn to notice they werent the only intelligent life out there.

After a few moments of searching the first floor, Mark and Sapphire rejoined Diana and Sazhori. Mark stood on the steps as Sapphire went to the front door. The house looked old from the outside, and yet in some rooms, higher and better kept look was to the rooms, two of the bedrooms alone looked good enough to properly sleep in. "Nothing upstairs, execept two bedrooms that look lived in." Mark said

"Nothing down here execept beaten up trashed furniture" Sazhori grumbled.

"We havent checked the study yet, houses like this always have one" Diana pointed out, she remembered coming out of the place. But when she came out, she had exited from the barn not the house itself.

Mark swept his gaze around the house, there was little if any power and what light the lights in the house gave off was dim as it was. "We just went through this place already, how can we have missed a study ?" Mark asked

Sazhori was quiet as it was Sappgire who spoke before Diamond could mouth off to Mark. "What about a basement ?"

"Possible, when Anna and I woke up we came out of a cellar." Mark said.

"When I woke up I came out of the barn door" Diana mused. Mark gave her a confused look. Had she taken a wrong turn ?

"Thing is, we searched this floor, there's no downstairs door anywhere." Sazhori pointed out.

"What she said" Diana said as Mark looked at her. That was not a funny joke given by the look Mark gave her. Diana had to struggle not to smirk at him.

"Thats because its not an indoor entry, the only way to get downstairs is through a cellar door, a belco or some such door is on the outside of the house." Mark said

"There wasnt anything remotely resembling a door even a belco door outside when we came up the drive witrh the hovertrain" Diana said. She had a point and Mark wasnt happy.

"Searching in the dark will get us no where. Tomorrow morning after breakfast we meet back here. Diana, Sazhori, you two stick together, I am not sure if we have extra room or not in the Marketplace den, unless you have shit to do elsewhere ?" Mark said giving a look first to Diana before turning to Sazhori as he spoke.

"I have a room at a tavern in the kingdom, I can stay there the night and meet you all back here in the morning." Sazhori said as she nodded, she could meet back up with everyone then. Trading a brief look with Diana, whom she recognised as Diamond entirely.

The funny thiung about the tavern was that it was not as far as one had thought. Just within the Pine Forest district infact. Sazhori Mark felt, was going to sneak back and search further. However, before he could voice his concern, Sazhori said "I know that look, dont panic and think I am gonna sneak back in here" She scolded him almost as if she was his bodyguard again.

Mark smirked. "Fine, shall we ?" He said,m the three women nodded and they left the structure. Within moments of boarding the hovertrain it pulled away.

In the darkness of the manor, a single eye of pale green filtered from the shadows. DiT chuckled, they were so close and yet so far..

**Arendelle**

**Yaeko District**

**9PM**

A knock at the door woke Xeir from her sleep. "Come in" She said. She had sent her Sparrows out to get her dress repaired or if it had to be done, replaced with the identical measurements. The Sparrow maid stepped into the doorway.

"Someone to see you my lady. Shall I send her in ?" The Sparrow said, the bird sounded slightly scared. That meant it had to either be Lady Kreena, or someone of similar skills and magic. In this case it was Fuiu.

"Yes, you may, you may also take a rest you look like you have seen a ghost" Xeir said, the Sparrow nodded and allowed Fuiu to enter. The younger Spider Demoness seemed slightly nervous and a little more then upset. "Hello Fuiu" Xeir said in greeting from where she sat on the bed. "Is something wrong ?"

"Mhm" Fuiu nodded, jerking a thumb out the door "We caught a few freaks trying to find you in our Protected Zone. These guys were harder to rope down then we first thought. But it worked eventually." Fuiu was a good fighter when it came to it.

Xeir stood from the bed, the dark blue flower printed dress she wore looked more like a swimsuit slipcover over anything else. Yet it was also quite modest and in this case less danger attractive than her destroyed white and gold gown. Stepping to the doorframe Xeir spotted the last surviving Jaeger of the team of six that were tracking her all day and all night. "Great, you lead them right to us" She mumbled.

"Thats the weird part" Fuiu said "It was just him, he was more then just looking for you."

"That's right" The Jaeger said, it was clear it was a female voice behind the mask. "If you can untie me I can prove it too" Fuiu looked to Xeir, who looked thoughtful for a brief moment, Xeir then nodded, and Fuiu used her magic and undid the webbing. "Thank you, that feels much better." The Jaeger then revealed herself.

The costume broke apart into shards of ice and glass as the face reformed into that of a serpentine creature. Xeir smiled broadly. "Tiri ?" She asked seeing the Icewraith form briefly into a pile of ice before reforming into mostly human.

"Hi Xeir!" Tiri gave a little wave as her body finished reforming. Slivers of ice floated around her head and just off her chest and neck. Some pieces were still in Fuius web. "Fuiu, could I have that pile of ice next to you please ?"

"What ?" the spider asked, clearly confused as to what Tiri meant. Then she saw it, a pile of pale blue crystalised ice. A moment later and Tiri was in one piece. "Sorry about that"

"Its alright, Xeir, its been too long! Did I really look that good ?!" Tiri looked from Fuiu to Xeir, and smiled. Briefly swirling around her old body and soul Tiri took in Xeirs form. "Yup, its mostly me in there I guess."

"Tiri, what ? Oh, thats right I forgot, you made that deal so I could come back but you keep your body and I get a new one" Xeir said, Fuiu looked confused between the two, one woman looked clearly like Elsa, the other looked nothing like the former queen. It was a brief moment of reunion between the two... twins was possibly as best one could get on the subject before Xeir remembered that Fuiu was there.

"I am sorr,y Fuiu, this is Tiri, Tiri, this is Fuiu, one of Naras fellow soldiers in the Galasia district. And currently aside from you, the only other person who knows where I am staying too. She helped me find this house" Xeir said as she introduced the two women. "Fuiu, Tiri used to be my body, long story short I was dying, I cast my soul out to prevent death, and at the same time set my body aside. By doing that I created Elsa, the former queen."

"You made a Nothing by leaving your body, casting out your soul. You created Elsa at the time, at which point you also created Tiri. Once you did that, I dont think Tiri can rejoin with you..." Fuiu said, giving the icewraith woman a thoughtful look "Execepot maybe being your armor"

That made Tiri snicker. Though it also made Xeir thoughtful, she hadnt thought of that. So Xeir spoke up as Tiri started to really fall apart laughing. "Tiri, could it be possible to turn into armor ? Or at least be something presentible for me to wear if it were to come to it ?"

Tiri rebuilt herself quickly and nodded. "Very much so, but it would be a tight fit" She said giving Xeir a careful glance. To say Xeir was stacked was an understatement in and of itself alone "Unless I eat before forming the suit ?"

"What do you mean ?" Xeir asked.

"Let me experiment if you dont mind it ?" Tiri said, Xeir smiled, she didnt mind, they went back into her bedroom of the courtyard house structure and Fuiu shut the door behind them. "Ok, hold still, this might tickle." Tiri did her best to mimic the dress that Xeir wore, making it like a second layer. Xeir felt the very brief cold to the touch skin of Tiri against her own skin and briefly her scales rippled into view before fading. "Hmm, not as bad as I had feared" Came Tiris soft voice, though only Xeir heard her at that point. By the time Tiri was worn like the dress, she basically became invisible entirely on her own. So when Fuiu watched it was like Tiri had disappeared and the dress Xeir wore looked just a bit heavier but still very modest and maybe a bit brighter in the blue coloration ?

"Where did Tiri go ?" Fuiu asked

"I'm wearing her" Xeir said, "shes not as heavy as I had feared, briefly cold though, no offense," there came a ripple from the dress as Tiri laughed, there was no way that Xeir could offend Tiri outside of completely destroying her core. But somehow, Xeir couldnt bring herself to destroy her own body when she cast out her soul so long ago. Xeir moved around, stretching and reacting to brief movements from Fuiu to test how Tiri held up in a fight.

After thawing out Fuiu's left arm, Tiri broke off in shards and slivers off of Xeir and reformed. "Sorry, I guess my cold reactions might need to be reversed in the case of a fight ?"

"I think my magic can counter it" Xeir said, since it was Xeir who thawed out Fuiu and Fuiu had no hint of any magical effect from Tiri or Xeir on her whatsoever at the time.

"Wow, that was cold, but, somehow it didnt hurt ?" Fuiu said, it was true, the hit did come with extreme cold, but it was possible that because it was magic making the feeling of cold, it didnt actually have to be naturally cold enough to cause frostbite. "This could work actually" Fuiu said.

"How so ?" Xeir asked, giving the Spider a confused look. How could extreme cold magic help in their case ?

Fuiu smiled, "That strike Tiri froze on reaction alone. Its perfect, you do it right you can also easily take prisoners with it later by freezing them solid at the right joins and pressure points."

"Like how you webbed me to bring me here ?" Tiri said, she actually was acting as if the webbing was really just a method of transportation and it was infact rather good and wasnt a bad thing in the slightest.

"Exactly, you and Xeir can strike in reaction, freeze the guy attacking you, and then question him right then, or transport him somewhere else" Fuiu said, she was already really excited about the whole thing on its own. It would be a bit of doing, but it was worth it in the end.

So as night fell Xeir received another knock on the door and Fuiu opened it as Xeir called out for the person knocking to come in. It was another Sparrow girl and she carried a garment bag. "Lady Xeir, the Seamstress was able to remake the dress after attempting repairs. She made a second set of the same design in a different color, and has the design to make other colors if you want them on a as needed basis"

Xeir smiled, perfect! "Thank you" She said, she never learned her Sparrow servants names, they allways called each other sister, were they really sisters ? The Sparrow placed the garment bag in the wardrobe. "Sparrow, I am afraid I do not know any of your names. You all work for me, as if my servants, for no pay, but I never asked what your names were, or why you're helping me ?"

"Its easy, The All-Mother asked that when you woke up, we aid you, no names needed." The Sparrow replied, she smiled "But, since you asked, I am Tie, my sisters are Dia, Zen, and Tea. You can tell us apart by the hairbands we have in our hair" Tie had a pink hairband, Dia had a white one, Zen had a red one, and Tea had a green one. "Is there anything else you need tonight my lady ?"

"No, though, now that I think of it, can two rooms be readied for my friends here." Xeir said, she gave Tiri a look, Tiri wasnt planning on leaving the property if a bed was offered and the look she gave Xeir was simple.

"I was actually gonna ask if you had a spare pillow but I suppose a bed can work too" Tiri said.

Fuiu smiled "I gladly accept the offer of a place to sleep tonight, going back to the Kreen or even the Galasia District at night is a bad idea since the patrols of the High Priests men are getting bolder at night."

"Then it is settled, Tie, can you and Zen, wait no I said Zen could go rest early" Xeir said, she remembered that Zen was the Sparrow with the red ribbon in her hair. "Could you and one of your other two sisters make sure Fuiu and Tiri have a place to sleep tonight ?"

"Of course, I can lead you there now if you like" Tie was a kind girl, and from what Fuiu could see possibly no older then fourteen or fifteen human years, but what had to be at least fourteen thousand or so years old. The women on this property were well mannered and experienced. Fuiu accepted buty tiri said she'd wait a bit. She wanted to play catch up with her... sister

Xeir smirked, Tiri was going to have her ears talked off for sure.

**Arendelle**

**Marketplace Assassin Den**

**11 PM**

Mark unlocked his bedroom door, his Aunt vaeyuko had met him in the hall and told him of the new monitor, so when he saw the new thing, showing the time, weather, and plans for the next day for the Assassins next move he turned the screen off, at least he hoped he did. He had no real idea why it was even in the room to begin with. Not that he really worried too much about that. He had no idea his cousin Irie was on the other end watching him.

Mark didnt strip as she had hoped he would. Instead he reached for a box under the monitor and she saw a stick of some kind in his fingers, like a cigarette. Mark smoked ? She wondered watching him as he lit the stick, the smoke it produced however was more akin to _incense_ over a cigarette.

Was that what her mother told her to look for ? It was worth sleeping on as much as she longed for him. So with that in mind she shut off her monitor, effectively turning off his camera feed. And never saw as Mark removed his overcoat, the fur lined dark green hood was set upon a coat hangar. On the table next to it he put his shirt and pants as he stripped to a tank top and boxers.

Mark laid on his bed. He remembered that two nights before he had met up with someone, and then last night, his cousin was in his bed, seemingly waiting for him. Was she really that desperate to try and bed him ? To wait for him ? She was his cousin! There was no way they could be a family!

With that thought Mark heard that voice again "_She's just blossoming dude, trust me on this ._" It was his Tigris side. Witrh that voice Mark blacked out into a strange yet restful sleep.

-8-8-8-

"I was starting to wonder when you might show up" Cxame a hauntingly familiar voice as Mark was once more in the mindscape, this time instead of inside a cramped yet also spacious hut. Mark found himself standing on a stone walkway that bordered what looked tobe a training ground of some form.

"Uh, yeah" Mark replied rather unsure of how to explain the night before. The plan was for him to join his Tigris side for a sparring match and maybe some more information. And yet the Tigris could only think about Irie, at least until Mark said "What do you know about a Star Formation ?"

"Not a lot, but enough to know its dangerous, and eventually when a star in it goes supernova, shit goes sideways" The cat replied then with a confused look on his face he asked him "Why ?"

"Well, the High Priest, Kiyori, has a Star Formation, apparently the same thing was made when Elsas parents were in charge of the kingdom and possibly even before them both" Mark said

"Kalda normally would know more about it then I would, but I am not even sure the Featherhead would even know anything about it. And no I'm not interested in the raven girl, she's pretty, but I get the feeling she is spoken for. Irie on the other hand" he was cut off from Who by the sound of his tone alone, was clearly upset.

"Will you _please_ get your mind off my cousin and focus on whats going on right this second ?" Mark cut him off. The loo0k on his face was enough to get the cat to bring out a few old tomes and textbooks. "What are you doing ?"

"Trying to find out more about that star formation" The Tigris side of Mark replied as he searched through old books and such. "Your mind is a wealth of information, memories, details, bits and pieces of history. Though that news of the All-Mother missing has me wondering something else entirely" By then the Tigris was mumbling and Mark was unable to catch most of it

Mark stared at the cat "How would I know about it ?" He asked, he saw each book and tome was detailed by the year and then by location, as well as apparently the month. "I'm the one asking you!"

"Exactly, which means we have to find out what happened and when. When such a Star Formation was formed, it only made sense for it to be made only a few generations back. If the high fucker was right, Elsa never knew about it," Tigris replied

"Yeah, and I never knew about it until the fucker showed it to me" Mark grumbled as he watched the massive cat go through book after book remarkably fast.

"That is just it, he showed it to you, thinking you might know about it already, but instead, you dont, you never knew. So, that said, the only other person who did, someone your parents interacted with if the histories are correct, genetic memory, gotta love it" Tigris seemed happier then he was before. He handed Mark a book, "See what you can find" He said

Mark looked at the date, it was ten years before the attack on the family. He opened it. After a few moments he said "AHA!" He had found something

"Gensundhiet" Tigris replied

"Shut it" Mark gave him a dirty look, he pointed to a section of the book he was reading. "It looks like my mother had interaction with the device to protect the Queen, Idunn of Arendelle when the Star Formation initally backfired and nearly killed the queen at the same time. Had my mother not lent her energy and martial aid, Queen Idunn and the Star Formation would have been lost to space" Mark said. The Tigris took the book as Mark finished reading and read it further

"According to later sections the Star Formation was hidden and then never used until the birth of Elsa and strange signs that preceeded her birth." Tigris read, "It says here that a strange sight appeared overhead and settled briefly over the castle before fading and Idunn felt life within her begin to grow. At the same time the Star Formation began to crumble. A week after Elsas birth, Bishop Kiyori arrived in the kingdom."

"Huh, so thats how long the asshole has been in Arendelle." Mark grunted. He picked up a cup of tea and took a sip.

"According to your mothers handwriting, Bishop Kiyori became a close friend of Queen Idunn and worked his way into the royals favor. But he has no Templar ties or Templar focus either. He was more focused on the Star Formation and what it could do. So Idunn showed it to him." Tigris mumbled. "That might have been the mistake."

"It must be, Kiyoris men are searching various Districts of Arendelle for pieces of stars, called Star Shards. Diana already has one, its a pinkish white, I dont know how many others there are. Aunt Blackmane thinks there is at least six more" Mark said

"Blackie is a good woman, shes taken though so I can only go to the end of my leash and bark, you're lucky she's your aunt, her husband would roast us both" Tigris replied. Mark glared at him "moving on."

"Yes, a new topic sounds great" Mark said with sarcasm thick in his tone

"Where did Diana find that shard ?" Tigris asked

"According to Diana, it was in the Dust District, which upon removal of it, rendered the district as it was named. Also according to Diana, Kiyori's men were incredibly close to finding the stone on its own by themselves until she stepped in." Mark said. Tigris was quiet for a long moment, the books disappeared. Mark was startled at the suddeness of it all. "Something wrong ?"

"Nope, Everything is peachy! There's six more star shards and you know where the next one is. Its right under everyones noses, but you need to look at things differently to see it!" Tigris had a smile that graced his face, it made Mark slightly nervous. "Will you relax, your cousin is the least of your worries right now, first thing you gotta worry about is getting those Shards before the High Priest does"

"I guess we can focus on that" Mark mused. He was thankful at that moment that Blackmane nor Vaeyuko had asked where the scar had come from. Thanks to Kiyomori's Essence Flame that Mark had, he healed quite quickly. So even if it was noticed it looked more like Mark had been scrqatched by a cat in the kingdom somewhere.

"Fine by me" Tigris replied, he took a seat across from Mark, a plexus formed around them briefly as the Tigris poured two new cups of tea, the plexus faded into the stately like home where Mark presumed this Tigris side of him lived, it was nothing like the rest of his mindscape. Not the least bit gloomy

"Whoa" Mark said seeing the change in scenery

"Nice huh ? I had to clean out a lot of crap in the place though when I first got it. You wouldnt believe the muck in this place before I got hold of it." Tigris replied, Mark didnt look up from his tea. His mind was mostly a swampland to begin with, Kalda lived in it and didnt bother to clean it out. Somehow Mark was scared to wonder what the Eagle side of him had for surroundings. "Something on your mind ?"

"The Star Formation was broken, Kalda saw that much and I just barely got out of there with my life and skin intact as it was. But Kalda was knocked out of the fight, I cant get my old armor back." Mark said. "And if you're right of where the next Star Shard is, I think I know where to look as morning gets here."

"So there ya have it, man. And here I kept thinking you were an idiot and too stubborn. Though I gotta admit, we look good as Snow Leopards" Tigris replied

Mark smiled sidelong at the mancat. They sure did, the fur helped in the winter, truth betold he never expected Blackmane to trigger that part of him. Thus making his Tigris side stronger than even his Eagle side.

"Though the featherbrain wanted to let you know, Flying is possible, you just gotta learn how to do a Leap of Faith and trust that even without something to land in, you can always aim to fly" Tigris replied

Mark stared at him. "You mean like in the Dream I shared with Anna, Diana and Elsa ?" Mark had flown, or rather long jumped from certain buildings to get to other locations inside the dream world. Though something new nagged at him at that moment.

"What is it ?" Tigris asked seeing the sudden look of thoughtful ponderment on Marks face.

"The last time I saw my sister, Marion, was the day of the attack when we were kids. But when we were in that dream on the edge of the kingdom, Marion was there, as an adult" Mark said. "When we went on that yearlong abcense from the kingdom, Diana went with us, Anna and Elsa, and I. I dont remember if Kristoff did as well"

"Huh" Tigris replied

Mark sat back in his chair. "Its possible that Diana did the part of Marion, but even in the dream we werent that close" Mark could remember how almost lifelike the dreamworld was

"You think that Diana could be your sister ?" Tigris asked

"No" Mark said with a brief shake of his head. "Not possible, I hadnt seen Marion since we were children the day of the attack, it feels like a lifetime ago"

"Then there you go" Tigris replied as Mark looked towards him "That dream of yours, the one you shared with the others, its possible it is a link between you and a few of them deeper then you realise"

"If you say so" Mark mused, leaning back in his chair he tried to relax, he needed this time to himself for once to really just enjoy the time he had. He could get used to this.

"So whats your plan now ?" Tigris asked after the two spent what must have been all day in the room watching the scenery.

"Right now, wake up. I feel I need to sleep a dreamless sleep for once so I can figure out things in the morning" Mark said, he looked sidelong at Tigris. He didnt know his name yet. "No offense in tended when I stabbed... us"

Tigris smirked, "None taken kiddo. Enjoy your snooze." He then reached over to him.

"What ?" Mark asked

"Happy Dreams sleepy head!" Tigris said as the plexus pattern rippled through Marks vision and the world went black

-8-8-8-

Mark snored in his bed as he slept like a rock. The nice passed restlessly in various places. But in most it slept soundly.

**Arendelle**

**Pine District**

**At that same moment**

"They were so very close" Came a womans voice. DiT stood in the ruined study of the house.

"You were reckless" Came a voice. That of Tiri. The reason they were so close to finding the study and the basement itself was because DiT had indeed covered her tracks well, too well. In the darkness the finding of the cellar door wasnt possible. But in the daylight. Tiri formed from a plexus, projecting herself into a new realm easily enough.

"Even should they find the old computer downstairs, they wont be able to find anything else other then locked doors leading nowhere" DiT replied t othe Icewraith. "Now, dont you have something better to do other then bother me at this time ?"

Tiri knew the voice, and the tone, it was best not to bother her at that moment. "Xeir is safe" She said however in hopes of perking up DiT's attitude, it worked. "The rumors were true, she was in a street fight, her outfit was damaged, but she is healing just fine. Two more days and she'll be back on her feet."

"Good, the sooner the better, What about you ?" DiT replied as she set a few things up. Ensuring that when the study was searched the hallway could be found safely. The same hallway that lead to the computer and the simulation within it.

"I'm alright I guess, still a bit wonky after a few things, but the High Priest is an idiot when he tried to banish me. I proved him wrong." Tiri sounded proud. DiT smiled behind her mask.

"It is settled then" DiT said, "When they find this place, they will find little if anything of where I am. With luck, they will go to the simulation anew. With their abilities to make portals they will be able to return here easily." Tiri didnt know what to make of it, but she trusted Xeir's judgement, and she had m,ade the deal with DiT to keep her body. Xeir was whole again thanks to her Nothing, Elsa, willingly merging back with her.

"Is there any hints I should drop ? Tiri asked

"No, nothing you should worry about. If any try to search for me, they wont find me. Not yet." DiT replied, it was far too soon for her to be found. So she decided to keep dropping hints and clues to send everyone searching for her in random directions.

"Alright, if you're sure you know what you're doing" Tiri said, she was about to fade away whe nDiT spoke up

"Do let Xeir know, she is greatly missed. And she is to let her heart be her guiding key" Tiri nodded at what she was told, it was a long time since anyone had told her that.

"_May your heart be your guiding key_", it was a strange yet important element to worry about for sure. But Tiri didnt really think on it, she nodded again and faded away. A few more moments passed and DiT opened a portal and disappeared into it.

It was time for the next step.

**21 October 2057**

**Arendelle**

**Pine Forest District**

**Sunrise**

Sazhori finished a coffee as she waited for Mark to arrive, she was tempted to go search the old manor house, but chose instead for when Mark came to the tavern she was staying at, Roughwater was nice, but Pine Forest View was calmer and the beds were nicer. They were private.

The food was nice too, and the place was not a comotion like most hotels were. Thankfully her fathers portal sent her to the right place. "Madam, are you the one known as Sazhori ?" Came a voice, that of a barkeeper.

"I am" Sazhori replied simply looking up towards him.

"I was asked to give you this" The man replied, handing her a letter. Sazhori took it and opened it, it was a simple, short and well structured bit of information. Basically it was apparently from Light herself. But Sazhori knew it was for her, it was the clue she needed.

"Thank you" She said allowing the man to leave. Sazhori seemingly had permission in her hands to search the manor. The letter however was quickly reduced to ash. The search, Sazhori knew, was not going to be needed. Light was not in Arendelle..

But that did not mean that Sazhori was not going to search the manor in the daylight with Mark and the others that morning. Of course she was, that was the plan after all.

Sazhori took a sip of her coffee, the humans drank the stuff constantly, but it was good for a Raven t ohave on occasion. She had remembered a interesting meeting she had before getting to Arendelle, with a woman with wings. Her name was Spike.

She remembered however, her words. "_I forgive you_" Did Spike mean what Sazhori had done to her in the past ? Well, now that Sazhori really remembered it, she had killed Spike, all but snapped the womans neck and broke six ribs and pretty much looped off an ear all in one shot.

But Spike forgave her ? Had something happened ? What scared Sazhori was that Spike still lived. But she was, different ? Not exactly evil either. But it didnt matter. Spike forgave Sazhori, did that mean Mark was next ?

The more Sazhori thought about it the more confused she became about the whole thing and told herself to simply not worry about the matter. If she was lucky it could be forgotten, or it could sort itself out.

Sazhori took another ip of coffee and waited a bit more for the others to arrive.

**Arendelle**

**Yaeko District**

**At that same moment**

Xeirs eyes snapped open "Good morning sleepyhead!" Came the chirp from Tiri. "I got some good news and I got some bad news. Which do you want first ?"

Xeir stared at Tiri for a moment from where she laid on her bed. How in the world had Tiri gotten, oh that was right, Tiri never went to bed until very late the night before. Almost sunup actually. Had she slept ? It was only nine in the morning, so why... "Wha ? What are, Tiri ?!" For once Tiri caught Xeir not in just her scales.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news ?" Tiri repeated. Giving Xeir a confused look, why was she reacting like this, she never did this before!

Xeir forced herself to calm down, "I want breakfast, but not in bed. Zen!" Xeir called out, the Sparrow was waiting outside the room and came in with the food as if ready to do so on her name being called. "Tiri, whats going on ? I thought you were going to go with Fuiu after resting and go back to the Galasia District ?"

"That was the plan, but Fuiu saw through some spiders that a hovertrain had gone to that old mansion outside the kingdom up in the Pine Forest district. I think something is going down there, but Im not sure exactly of what."

That old manor, Xeir knew it well, possibly too well, she didnt want to think about it. "Why is it even still standing ?" She thought it was nothing but a distant memory by then. It wasnt.

"Dunno, dont care, the fact is, something is going on. DiT isnt anywhere either. And nobody can find Mom" Tiri said, she hadnt seen Light since three years before when she and Marion met up with her inside that old bedroom of Marions in the Wolf Manor.

"And the good news ?" Xeir asked

Tiri looked like she was going to tell a joke she had heard on the radio in London the week before but instead said "The good news is, the Galasia District is fully opened up, erverything is is rebuilt since it began last year. And the best part. Nara and his guys are ready whenver you are to take the fight to the High Priest." Tiri said, she had a cheery tone to her voice.

Xeir just gave her a confused look as the woman ate her breakfast, Tiri was an interesting pile of ice, and Xeir knew that at one point, Tiri was her body, and she felt good when Xeir wore her again. It had been too long since Xeir and Tiri were one single person. But Tiri was now herself, and so was Xeir. But that didnt mean Tiri couldnt be her armor like she used to be. Wearing Tiri briefly the night before had Xeir thinknig of the ways they could fight together, and maybe survive fights better with the High Priests men.

Finally Xeir finished her breakfast. She felt ready to take on the day. She stood from the table and went to her sleeping chambers side of the house, the curtains had been drawn allowing her some modesty and privacy. After a moment she stepped back into Tiris line of sight, once more wearing a demure green flower printed gown that hugged her body, yet showed off her body at the same time, but it was in no way as eyecatching as the white and gold gown was.

She went to the table as Tiri stirred a cup of coffee with a shard of ice. Picking up her belt, Xeir put it on, then also picked up her weapons, her sword, and its dagger twinn were placed where they belonged. While the Soft leather boots were slid upon her feet. "So," Tiri asked as Xeir looked at her. "Whats the plan ?"

"Right now, explore, the guards wont recognise me in this outfit so I should be able to come across a bit of rumor or two. I need to learn more about this High Priest fellow" Xeir said as she stood up. She stepped to the door as Tiri down her coffee, turning back to the icewraith she asked "Coming ?"

Tiri smiled, as much an Icewraith could smile, and shattered into shards of ice, wisping and curling around Xeir to reform as part of her clothing once anew. Invisible to the naked eye, and yet, still very beautiful to begin with. Tiri's ice gave her clothing a bit more sparkle

Xeir smiled, the two women, or rather, the one woman wearing the other like a second skin left the courtyard home and began to explore the nearby Dune District

**Arendelle**

**Marketplace Assassin Den**

**At that same moment**

Irie was up before sunrise, which was normal for her, rare was it when Irie slept in. For once Mark didnt see her at breakfast and it made him slightly confused until Vaeyuko mentioned she had already eaten and had begun work on a new project. Grandma Snowblood, and her sister Bluemane had briefly visited that morning before leaving. Mark had only heard of Bluemane but never met her, a bluehaired woman with no kids and no husband, either she was on her nineth life or she never got married. But she ran a foster home in Rome.

Mark was more concerned with his recent toys Irie had given him. With his dream the night before he actually wondered a few things and decided to ask Irie if his thoughts were in the right zone of direction.

Knocking lightly on the doorframe, Mark entered Iries workshop, for once it was mostly clean and Irie didnt look like she was a sex crazed predator searching for a target. She looked normal, as normal as a single blind looking eyed girl could look working in a workshop surrounded by all sorts of technical toys and gizmos that could make even the best computer hacker nervous.

Not that Mark was nervous 'You wanted to see me ?" He'd gotten her note, she had a software update for his armor.

"Yeah" Irie said, she sounded more serene, as if being in her element of making stuff for the Assassins made her calmer. Less prone to rash actions. "Set your bracelet on that arm wrist there" She nodded towards a dummy like hand. Mark did so as Irie explained, "I got a software update, it's mostly bug fixes that Aunt Blackie found. There was a weird incompatiblity with the Essence Flame that Kiyomori gave her.I thought any flame could work, but the flames that you and I have, those work fine, but the flame that Aunt Blackie has, it didnt heal her as it should have when her armor was active."

"So that explains why Aunt Blackmane looks the way she does recently" Mark said, meaning the scars, torn dress, the battle damage really wasnt healing like it should have been.

"Exactly, it was a incompatiblity between her armor and the Essence Flame" Irie typed on a holographic keypad. "This shouldnt take long" She said, taking a shot of expresso from the nearby fridge she tossed one to Mark before getting another for herself. She seemed thoughtful about something.

"Something bugging you ?" Mar kasked her seeing her trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

"Could say that" Irie replied

"Look if its about what happened two nights ago" Mark started to explain, he'd forgiven her, he never was mad at her just, starteld by the whole thing, there wasnt any harm done or offense taken.

"No its about that" Irie said, cutting him off, "Its my own fault really. I wanted to apologise. If I made you upset"

Now it was Marks turn to cut her off "Dont be, its alright. Quite honestly, you really just startled me is all" Mark said in reply, there was no harm done truth be told, Irie had infact startled him, he never expected anyone to be in his room at that time of night outside of his sisters. "Truth be told I thought you were Serena about to deck me for landing on her again" Mark had figured that since both of his sisters, Serena and Serenity the twin daughters of Snowfeather Elisar.

Irie blushed, compared to her cousins, Irie was tiny. "I'm not her, I'm too small, if anything I'm more like Grandma Snowblood" She said, there was someone Mark never thought of for Irie to try and look like. "I mean look at me"

"I'm actually trying not to" Mark mumbled in Draconic, as Irie was speaking, she couldnt hope to understand his words

"How can you look at me in the dark and think that I look like Serena or Serenity ? Am I really their size in the dark ?" Irie said

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but thankfully did not get his ass handed to him because there was a saved by the bell moment for him at the moment.

The device beeped before Mark could reply and get himself into deeper shit with his cousin. Irie set her coffee mug on the desk, picking up the watchlike item from the arm. "That should do it, here" She held it out to him. "Put it on and check the status" Mark did so and the armor washed over his body soundlessly. Mark noted the latest version on his HUD and nodded. Everything was working, it even noted what kind of Essence Flame Mark had, in this case the basic Healing Lotus Flame.

"Everything works like the time you gave it to me last week" Was it a week that he had been back ? More like four days now that he really thought on it. Mark looked to be in a slight hurry though. "Ah damnit, I didnt think it was that late" He said

"What ?" Irie asked him, a confused look on her face and in her tone.

"I gotta meet up with some Assassins and Diana, we're searching a building for some information on somebody, hopefully they can shed some light on things going on here for us too" Mark said heading for the door, he stopped in the frame "Anything you want me to watch for on this update ?"

"Ensure the tech works is one thing, Aunt Blackie modified a few bits of the HUD so you might even be able to scan a soldier and see what kind of weapons they have readily within reach. It cant scan through clothing yet. So you wont be seeing naked people." Irie told him. Mark smiled and thanked her before leaving. He never saw that she had a copy of his room key, and now that she knew he was going to be busy, she had a plan.

Though the thought and idea of someone having information to help against the High Priest. It got her wondering something. So as Mark left, her mother called for her, Irie was already going up the steps to the main level of the structure. "Mom ? You wanted me ?" Mark headed for the door, he had other shit to do.

"Yes, does that structure look funny to you ?" Vaeyuko pointed at a nearby belltower in the Marketplace Disrtict through a window. Both women stepped outside into the courtyard where they could get a better look.

The two spotted a strange glow from the structure. "It looks like a belltower overly polished ?" Irie said

"It does yes, but, you need something to do while thinknig about how to get into your cousins pants, or him into yours. So, this will for the time being, get your mind off him." Vaeyuko said, Irie gave her a confused look, then she remembered how her mother had found out.

"I cant keep secrets from you can I, Mom ?" Irie asked her, Vaeyuko shook her head.

"By the look of things, the High Priest has no soldiers yet in this district, they're either patroling the other districts, or trying to find your aunt at this moment. From what she told me, his men keep trying to grab her, but she always sends them away empty handed, in this case the last attempt they nearly had her." Vaeyuko said

"There are patrols, but if I take rooftops and keep that belltower in my line of sight, I might be able to find what is making that purple sparkle" Irie mused.

"You do that, infact, do it by lunchtime and hopefully you can figure out your cousins habits." Vaeyuko said to her

"I think I already did" Irie smirked

"What do you mean ?" Vaeyuko asked her

Irie smiled, "Last night while he was out, after dinner I put one of my two way screens in his room, he thought it was a normal TV and turned the screen off, but I was able to still watch him, I think I have an idea, but Im not sure how to go about it yet." Irie said. She perked up. "But, you're right mom, I'll do this puzzle, its been a while since I've really been able to explore the kingdom again. I miss doing it." With that Irie headed for the rooftop. She had work to do.

Vaeyuko watched her daughter head off on her new venture. It was about time she was outside, for the moment Irie was pale, shed have a nice tan after this. Vaeyuko turned and went back into the Den, she herself had work to do. If that purple sparkle was what Vaeyuko presumed it to be at least.

**Arendelle**

**Marketplace District**

**Rooftops**

**A few moments later**

Irie freeran past a few sentries and tackled one, knocking the man clean out as she landed on him, all her weight on his shoulders drove him to the rooftop platform in a heap. Most of the sentries didnt have heavy weapons, maybe a simple rifle or small pistol.

Irie stood at the base of the belltower by that point, looking up she saw nothing out of the ordinary until she slightly shifted her vision, her feline eyes taking in everything in a new light. A sparkle of purple danced above, almost like starlight. Since she was already on the rooftops, climing the belltower was easy.

Once on the top of the belltower the woman balanced on a beam and dropped slightly down to a lower railing. Inside the towers great bell room the dancing purple starlight continued. "Found you" She said softly. Quickly gently, pulling open the grate she reached in.

Picking up a shard about as big as her ring finger, Irie saw that the shard glowed a bright beautiful lumicent purple. Climbing back out of the tower onto the beam, Irie examined the shard. "What is this thing ?" She mumbled softly.

Unlike what happened with Diana in the Dust District, the Marketplace District didnt have an earthquake from nowhere occur. Instead a brief shining of the outdoor lights grew a bit brighter at night. And stayed on fine during the daylight hours.

The urge to get the shard to safety nagged on her mind as she slid the thing between her breasts to hide it, the dress top snug around the shard, it felt oddly warm. She knew only one person could hide something like that, as well as keep it safe, which meant she had to find Diana. Or Mark, and fast.

Crouched upon the beam she looked out over the Marketplace, there. A brief butt wiggle, like a common cat, and she pushed off the beam into a leap of faith. Mark had mentioned he was going to search a structure for information, so what structure would that be ? Irie stood near the hovertrain tracks and thought a brief moment.

Where was the place Mark was going to search ? Did the Hovertrains go that far ? Was it in the Kingdom ? With that in mind Irie broke into a sprint, shifting her legs slightly into a cheetah form and then jumped at the last second onto the moving hovertrain, the second to last car still had its doors open as if it was just pulling away.

Irie climbed up the steps and into the hovertrain, looking for a map of the hovertrain lines she found what she sought rather quicker then expected. Reading over the thing she found a District still under enemy control. But had never been to it.

It was so far out of the Kingdoms core that the nearest 'town' within the District, whe nthe rest of them were all packed buildings along each street, was a Pine forest of some form, the Pine Forest District.

An old farm was there, Irie remembered her mom talking about it, a puzzle waiting to be solved, but that was just after Mark and Elsa had left the kingdom with Princess Anna and Diana on that year long sabbatical

Irie smirked, she knew where her cousin was going to search. Now to find him. Was he on the train ? Was this hovertrain going in that direction ?

Anwswer to both questions was a big fat. Nope.


End file.
